Different Worlds
by FeelingGrey
Summary: Quinn Fabray has a past, did she choose to run away or was fate just on her side? Well either way everything changes for her when she moves to Lima Ohio and meets a girl named Rachel Berry. (AU story but based in Glee timeline... Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn Fabray has a past, did she choose to run away or was fate just on her side? Well either way everything changes for her when she moves to Lima Ohio and meets a girl named Rachel Berry.**

_Hey everybody, I'm back… Yay! So this story is AU but also based in the timeline of Glee… It actually came to me in a dream over a year ago and I decided to make it into a story. The only similarities to the show will be the competition song lists… The results may change if I think they need to be… But other than that I haven't chosen to add anything else in… Though that may change in the future if I think it fits with my story, but I highly doubt it… I'm just not ruling it out._

_I hope you all enjoy the first chapter._

_Thank you to my Beta __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

An advance height, skinny girl with light blonde hair makes her way through the doors of her new school, William McKinley High. She had just arrived over a month ago to Ohio from Sydney Australia, so things were definitely nerve racking for the girl.

They're already a month into the new school year, so she has a lot to catch up on. However Quinn Fabray is quite excited to be here, she needed a new start and was more than happy to have that start in America. She always thought she belonged there when she grew up, so when her step father was told from his boss that they wanted him to move, Quinn was more than thrilled. She didn't mind that the place they were moving too was a small town called Lima, she was just happy she was going to live in America.

So the skinny blonde haired girl got out of her car and made her way through the doors of her new school that she will be stationed in for the next three years. She had already got all her books and class schedules the week before, so she made her way to her locker to grab her books for the first two periods. The girl received quite a lot of looks from the other students, although she knew that was going to happen. She grabbed her books and made her way to her first two periods.

* * *

Once the two periods were over Quinn made her way over to see the cheerleading coach... Now Australian schools are quite different than American schools as they don't usual have cheerleading teams, but the girl has always wanted to be a part of a cheerleading team so she thought _hey let's give it a go_. She knocked lightly on the coach's door and waited to be called in...

"Come in," called a tall skinny lady with short blonde hair, it was like man hair.

"Hi, Ms. Sylvester, my names Quinn Fabray and I just transferred here and was wondering if I could try out for your Cheerio team... I know you might not have a spot because the year has already started but I believe I'm good enough to be on the team," Quinn said confidently.

"Is that right, Skippy?" the angry tall lady smirked back... _Gosh I've already got a nickname,_ Quinn thought.

"Yes Coach... I won't be wasting your time."

"What about the other girls who are on my team... I've already got my numbers."

"Well I believe if I'm better than any of those girls I should be able to be on the team."

"So you're saying to replace a girl on my team?" Sue stared at the girl with no emotion in her face.

"Well if you put it like that then yes."

Sue gave Quinn a smirk, "Well I like the way you think Skippy, meet me at lunch time in the hall... You better not be wasting my time."

"Thank you Coach... I can assure you I won't be wasting your time," and with that the blonde made her way to her next class.

* * *

When lunch commenced Quinn made her way to the hall to wait for Ms. Sylvester, she didn't want to keep the coach waiting, so she arrived there first. After she did her routine in front of the coach, Sue asked her to clean herself up and then to make her way to her office to decide what was going to happen.

Once she got cleaned up and changed Quinn made her way to the office and was surprised to see a brunette cheerleader sitting in front of Ms. Sylvester's desk. Quinn knocked and made her way in.

"Take a seat Skippy," the mean coach replied.

Quinn didn't know what to say so she took a seat next to the brunette and waited.

"So Hay this is Skippy and she's a new member on the squad. Set her all up with what she needs."

"Yes Coach," the brunette replied.

"Now both of you out of my office… See you at practice."

Both girls left and started walking down the hall, the brunette chose to speak up first, "Hi I'm Hayley... Hayley Anderson... I'm the Cheerios' captain."

"Thought you might be, and I'm Quinn... Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you."

"So you're Australian, that's where Coach got your nickname."

The blonde girl laughed, "Yeah. Does she do that a lot?"

"Give nicknames? Yeah... She's actually a real bitch."

"I could see that," Quinn replied and they both began to laugh.

They walked into the girl's sports locker room, Hayley walking over to a cabinet. "So here are the uniforms... They only come in one size because Coach wants us all to be one size... So put it on and then we will head out for the rest of lunch."

"Sweet, thanks," Quinn replied and went to change her clothes. Once she was done Hayley showed her to her new sports locker so Quinn put her other things in that.

"Okay are you ready, you know you're about to be stared at... Everyone is going to want to know you and want to be your best friend."

The blonde haired girl nodded, "So it kinda is like the movies?"

"With all the cliques and popularity polls? Kind of is."

"All right well let's do this," Quinn threw her shoulders back, stepped next to Hayley and walked out of the locker room.

Both cheerleaders walked through the halls making their way to the cafeteria, while on the way everybody was staring at the girls; it was like the other students moved out of the way for them. Everybody was staring and whispering, it was a lot worse than this morning. "You weren't kidding were you?" Quinn spoke up.

Hayley just laughed and continued to walk, "Told you."

The cheerleaders entered the cafeteria and headed over to the Cheerios table, "Hey girls this is Quinn she's new and also now a Cheerio."

Hayley brought Quinn to the right side of the table; they took their seats on the opposite side to where a brunette and a blonde were sitting. "Hey girls," Quinn replied to the table.

"So Aussie when you move here?" the brunette asked.

"Moved here a month ago actually... For my dad's job."

"She talk's funny," The blonde spoke up.

Hayley leaned over to Quinn, "This is Santana and Brittany by the way."

Quinn nodded and replied, "Hey Brittany, Hi Santana."

The Latina just stared at the new cheerleader. _She sure reminds me of someone I thought I wouldn't see again,_ Quinn thought. Then Quinn turned to Brittany, "And Brittany I'm from another country that's why I talk funny."

"You're an alien," the blonde said with worry on her face.

Quinn went wide eyed with shock, Santana looked at her, "I gotz this," and whispered into the blondes ear.

Lunch was over pretty quickly, Quinn made her way to her locker and grabbed her things for her last two classes of the day, and surprisingly she had both classes with Santana and Brittany so she was happy to not be alone. After class they had Cheerio practice for an hour and a half.

To everyone's surprise Quinn kept up with the team, they walked into the locker room to get showered and changed.

"You did really well today Quinn, I thought you wouldn't have kept up with us... Coach drills us hard," Hayley said.

"Thanks Hayley, I use to train and play softball six days a week and I go for runs with my step dad to keep up my fitness."

"Well you gotz stamina," Santana replied.

They all said their goodbyes for the day; Quinn excused herself so she could go back into school to grab some books as she had a lot of homework to catch up on. After grabbing her books she started to walk down the hall to head to the carpark. On the way down the hallway she stopped near a room hearing a gorgeous sound coming from within. The new cheerleader slowly made her way to the entrance of the room, making sure not to disturb the person making the astonishing sound.

Once she got to the door she stepped in quietly so she could see the face of the girl singing. The brunettes head was looking down at the piano while she played and sang.

_I've been out on the ocean_  
_Sailing alone, travelling nowhere_  
_You've been running on hard ground_  
_With just you around, your heartbeat's the only sound._

_But I know, once in a while we will find_  
_The sound of your heart beats with mine_  
_And when it's time I'll leave the ocean behind_

_So I'll look out for a lighthouse_  
_See through the fog,_  
_Search the horizon_  
_You'll be like in a movie_  
_Where everything stops_  
_You can see clearly now_

_But I know, once in a while we will find_  
_The sound of your heart beats with mine_  
_And when it's time I'll leave the ocean behind_  
_Oooh_  
_I'll leave the ocean behind_  
_Oooh_

_'Cause I know, once in a while we will find_  
_The sound of your heart beats with mine_  
_And someday, the crash of the waves will be far away_  
_And I will sail in your arms_  
_'Cause when it's time I'll leave the ocean behind._

Quinn waited for the girl to finish her song until she would show herself.

Once the brunette finished her song Quinn went to walk over to the piano, the girl looked up and gave a sly smile also showing a hint of fear on her face. Quinn rested her hands on the top of the piano and leaned over to look in the girls brown eyes, "That was beautiful," was the only thing the new cheerleader could express.

The brunette gave a massive smile that almost reached her ears, "Thank you."

Quinn started to walk around the piano to take a seat next to the brunette, "I'm Quinn by the way."

"I know who you are... I'm Rachel Berry."

"How did you...oh, it's because I'm a cheerleader isn't it?" It clicked to Quinn why the brunette knew who see was.

"Yes, you were quite the talk today."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rachel Berry, where did you learn to sing like that, you're really good."

"My dad's have been paying for me to get singing lessons since I was a toddler," Rachel said with confidence.

"Wow... Crap that's early, no wonder why you're good," Quinn said with a wink at Rachel..._ What? Did I just wink at this girl I hardly know... Oh well, hey I've done it many times before._

"Thank you again for the compliment Quinn, however I need to ask, why you are initiating a conversation with me?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Ummm, why can't I initiate a conversation with you? Don't you want to talk to me?" the new cheerleader asked confused.

"Hasn't anyone told you who I am?"

Quinn laughed at that, "I just found out your name was Rachel Berry like a minute ago so I'm a little confused right now," the blonde answered.

"What about Man-hands, Rupaul, Dwarf or Treasure Trail?" Rachel looked down.

"That's you?" Quinn was surprised, she did remember those names, she heard Hayley and Santana bagging that person out but she chose to ignore it and speak with Brittany.

"Yes that's some of the names I've been called, you can leave now if you like," Rachel looked down again at her hands in her lap.

Quinn felt sorry for the girl so she leant over and lifted the girls chin up to look her in the eyes, "Look I don't know why people call you that, but when I moved over here from Australia I told myself I wanted to change and not be a part of all this bullying crap, so Rachel if you're willing I would like to continue talking to you," Quinn said looking deep into the brown orbs.

Rachel returned with a massive smile, "I would like to continue talking to you too."

"Well that's good, but how about we get out of school because I have been here too long for one day, I never use to hang around my school after class finished... Did you want a ride home?"

"You can drive... Aren't you a sophomore too?"

"Yeah I am," Quinn smiled at the fact that Rachel knew that… People really must have been talking about her today.

"So how is that possible, most sophomores don't have their license because their too young and you have just moved to America?"

"Well schooling was different in Australia so I'm sixteen now, and the first thing I really did when I got to Lima was get my license... So Yeah… Anyways do you want a lift?" Quinn asked, continuing to smile.

"That would be lovely," Rachel returned the smile.

Both the girls made their way to Quinn's car and headed to Rachel's place. They got into comfortable small talk the whole way there. Once Quinn got into Rachel's driveway she turned to see the girl, "Well I'm glad I had to go collect my books after practice because I got to meet you." _Was I just flirting again?_ "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow Quinn, but you don't need to be around me if you don't want too."

Rachel looked down to her lap again, and Quinn grabbed her chin again to lightly lift up her head to look into her eyes, "Hey... What did I say before? I don't care what people think, you seem like a really nice person and I would like to be your friend, so I'll hang out with you at school because that's what friends do," Quinn smiled.

"Well okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel returned Quinn's smile and made her way into her house. And Quinn made her way home.

* * *

**Song: Different Worlds, by Brittany Cairns**

_So that was it… Hope you all liked it and are keen to read some more, I loaded up Chapter 2 already so I hope you click next to read on._

_For those of you who have decided to check out this story because of my first story I Feel Pretty When You're Around, first off I want to say thank you and secondly I want to let you know I'm currently working on some one-shots for it… But I also have come up with a name for a sequel so depending on how things go you may be getting alerts for a sequel down the line… However, for the time being, I'm concentrating on this story and on another one that I plan to be loading up in a few weeks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to my Beta __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The next day at school the new cheerleader walked through the doors and everyone parted like the red sea. She strolled to her locker to gather her things and then after retrieving her books she noticed Rachel down the hall doing the same thing. She smiled and walked over there not caring about the glances that she was receiving from everyone around her.

"Hey Rachel, how was your night last night?"

The brunette turned around and smiled, "Oh hello Quinn, it was lovely thank you for asking."

"So we don't have much time before class, so did you want to walk and talk?"

Rachel nodded her head and both of the girls set off for Rachel's class, talking about anything and everything, it felt nice. Quinn dropped her off saying a quick goodbye and then started to walk to her class.

* * *

When lunch came around, Quinn grabbed her things to leave her class to head to her locker but was grabbed by the arm from Hayley walking into the classroom.

"Wow... What the fuck, Hayley?" Quinn said a little surprised.

"We need to talk," Hayley said with a HBIC stare.

Quinn just nodded and waited for everyone to leave the class before they started talking.

"So what's up?"

"What the hell was with you and Man-hands this morning?"

"Oh you mean Rachel?" Hayley just nodded still with her HBIC stare.

"Well I met her in the choir room yesterday and we started talking and became friends... Is that a problem?"

"Ummm yes Quinn... Cheerleaders don't associate with losers like Berry and people that are in the Glee Club."

"Hayley, I know I'm new and all but I'm not going to be a person who follows the crowd, I did that at my old school before I stuffed my life up, so I'm going to do what I would like to do and I think Rachel is a nice person so I'm going to be friends with her," Quinn said confidently.

"But it's freaking, Berry, she's a bitch," the head cheerleader was lost for words.

"Actually Hayley you're the bitch right now, she's not... And don't misinterpret what I'm trying to say but you're the bully, she's the victim, so you're the bitch Hayley. You and all your friends... I heard the things you said about her yesterday and I just shut my mouth because I don't think I should have a say in things I know nothing about... But you're also my friend and my captain so I like you but I'm not going to be forced to bully people I don't even know... Yes, you have probably grown up with Rachel and have a lot of history so I'm not going to judge you for doing what you're doing but I don't have history, I'm just starting off, so I'm making my own decisions on this one."

Hayley was speechless, no one has ever stood up for themselves when it came to Hayley Anderson, she has always gotten her way so it was quite a surprise for her, but she didn't have a comeback for Quinn, because the new cheerleader was right.

"Okay I'll let it slide, but I don't like Berry and soon you will find out why."

"I accept that, but let me decide on it..."

Hayley nodded and then put her arm through Quinn's, "Okay let's go have lunch."

And with that the girls headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Quinn sat down in her same spot she was in yesterday, chatting with all the girls; it seemed that she got along with them all. Santana actually didn't mind her which was a surprise because Santana doesn't really like anyone. During lunch a couple of the Jocks made their way over to the Cheerio lunch table. A guy with a mohawk came and sat down next to Quinn.

"Hey sexy legs, how come we haven't met?"

Quinn just raised her eyebrows at the boy, "Seriously?!"

"Seriously what? You're smoking and I'm smoking, both of us should have already met."

"Is this how you get girls... Because right now I think I'm going to vomit up my Sue concoction."

That made Santana burst out in laugher, "Oh man she just totally shut you down Puckerman... I like you Aussie," the Latina smirked back at the new girl.

"Alright, alright, whatever's, Puckerman will lay off… For now... So you coming to my party this Friday?"

"What party?" Quinn asked.

Hayley chose to speak up, "Puck has parties all the time you should come. Me, S and B are going."

"All right, I'm down for that."

"Your accent is hot," Puck chose to give it another try.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Quinn turned back to talk to Hayley, Santana and Brittany, while Puck got the hint and said his goodbyes to the girls.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Quinn so after Cheerio practice she decided to head home, she was a little upset that she only got to see Rachel in the morning and second period.

* * *

Quinn got home and said hello to her family. Her mum came out of the living room and asked how her day was. Her mum was a stay at home mother.

"It was all right, Coach pushed us pretty hard this arvo, but today was okay, made some more friends, got hit on and was invited to a party," Quinn laughed.

"You got hit on by who?" Quinn's mum asked with interest.

"This guy called Puck, he's a Jock and I think he's like a male slut that gets every girl or tries to... But yeah... Oh well."

"Well he's definitely not your type," her mum said to her.

"Obviously... Anyways I'm gonna go do some homework."

"Well that's new, you haven't touched homework for a year and a half," Quinn's mother said, thinking back on the past.

Quinn gave a small smile, "Yeah, I thought to make a change."

"Did you need some help... You might have forgotten how to do it," Judy smiled.

"Ha-ha... Very funny... I'm not dumb... It's actually easy stuff I've got to do."

"Well you are smart, Sweetie... I'm sure you can handle it... Hey, you might even become Valedictorian like your teachers once thought you were headed to be... Before..." And then Judy chose to stop, she didn't want to bring up anything too early.

Quinn gave out a small smile and a nod, grateful that her mum stopped. Then left the living room and headed to her room to do her homework.

Her night was pretty uneventful, it just consisted of homework, going for a run with her step dad when he got home from work and then hanging out with her little sister.

* * *

The next day Quinn got up early to head out for Cheerio practice, she chose to skate to school today as it was one of her hobbies to do back in Australia between softball training and school, so she left 30 minutes earlier. She got outside of her house and looked across the road to her right a couple houses down and saw Santana and Brittany walking to a car. She chose to skate over to them and say hello.

"Hey Santana, Brittany."

Both the girls looked up with a little surprise. "Hi Quinn," Brittany said politely. "What are you doing here?" asked the Latina.

"Well hello to you too, Santana," Quinn laughed, "I actually live over there, so I'll ask you the same question, what are you doing here?"

"Well this is my house."

"Serious?! And I've been here for more than a mouth and haven't noticed," Quinn laughed again.

"Guess not... Anyways wanna lift?" the Latina offered.

"Sure," Quinn smiled and got into the car with the other girls.

"Just letting you know we're getting coffee before we head to school."

"No worries, coffee sounds good."

The girls got into small talk while in the car and while they grabbed their coffees. Then they headed to school for their morning Cheerio practice.

* * *

Cheerio practice was the same, coach pushed them to the limit, but Quinn was quite enjoying the exercise though, after having a shower and getting ready for the day the girls made their way to their lockers. The new cheerleader was starting to fit in with all the Cheerios, especially Hayley, Santana and Brittany. Both Santana and Brittany were of course in the same year level, Hayley on the other hand was a senior but seemed to have a close friendship with Santana and Brittany; they basically grew up together, as their families knew each other. But Quinn also had a lot in common with them, so it seemed like the new cheerleader was becoming a new member in their trio friendship, which wouldn't make them a trio anymore, would it?

Between second and third period Quinn went to her locker to get her books and saw Rachel walking through the halls, she quickly got her books and raced up to the diva.

"Hey Rachel, how's it going?" Quinn said politely.

"Oh hello Quinn, it's going fabulous, thank you, I didn't think I would be talking to you again."

This surprised Quinn, the new cheerleader narrowed her eyes, "Ummm, why not?"

"Well I thought you had come to your senses and thought being my friend wasn't a good thing, because I hadn't seen you since yesterday morning," Rachel said with a little hint of hurt.

"No that's not true at all, I was just really busy with Cheerios."

"That's understandable Quinn, I guess I'll see you around." Rachel didn't believe Quinn, because frankly who could she trust in school, no one has ever been truthful with her before, besides her family. Rachel started walking off but the blonde grabbed onto the brunette's arm, softly not to hurt her.

"Hey stop, Rachel," Rachel turned around to look at the Cheerio. "How about we have lunch together, where do you have lunch because I didn't see you in the cafeteria yesterday."

"You would really have lunch with me?" the brunette asked.

"Of course, we're friends."

Rachel beamed back at the new girl, "Yes we are, and I have lunch in the choir room... Where we met each other on Monday."

"Okay, great, I'll see you at lunch... But I'll walk you to class first," Quinn beamed back and both she and Rachel started to head to the brunettes next class.

* * *

Quinn walked into the choir room and saw Rachel sitting on one of the chairs on the risers. "Hey Rachel, how was class?"

Rachel looked up and smiled as Quinn came and took a seat next to the brunette, "It was fine... I had history... And Mr. Flexman set an essay for us to do."

"Well that sucks."

"I don't mind homework, Quinn, the essay seemed interesting."

Quinn smirked at what Rachel said, "I believe you when you say you don't mind homework... Anyways, can I ask why you have lunch in this room, why don't you hang out with friends?"

Rachel looked down at her bowl of salad in her lap and began to talk, "Well I don't really have friends... And the choir room is one of the most relaxing areas of school for me besides the auditorium... I have Glee Club in here and I practice a lot of my music... And I also don't get bullied in here."

This upset Quinn hearing that Rachel doesn't have friends, but thought to help cheer up the little diva, "Well Rachel we're friends so I'll come hang out with you here for lunch some days if you like."

"That would be wonderful, Quinn."

Quinn got her Sue concoction out of her bag to start drinking it and thought to change the subject. "So what exactly is Glee Club?" asked Quinn.

This shocked Rachel, "You have never heard of a Glee Club before?"

"I can't say that I do... I am Australian so it could be called something different... Because a lot of things are called different things between our countries, which is weird because we both speak English," Quinn gave a small laugh.

Rachel smiled back and then started to speak, "Well a Glee Club is basically a show choir group in a school... They compete against other schools just like you will be having competitions for cheerleading."

"Well that makes sense, I guess we just call it a choir back home but I'm guessing it's way more intense over here anyways. So why is it that Hayley told me not to associate with people from Glee Club? Are they not popular people around here?"

"Well, I like to think of myself as the captain of the club and I'm probably the least popular person in school besides this guy called Jewfro so that says a lot, but I don't know why Hayley would say such a thing because Santana, Brittany and herself are members."

Quinn almost spit out her drink, "WHATTTTT the fuck!"

"Okay Quinn, first off I'm not a supporter for language, but yes they are and so are some of the Jocks... But they all go through hell from the other popular people because they are a part of the group."

Quinn nodded to the information she had been given from Rachel, "I'm sooo going to go ape on Hayley."

Rachel was confused so asked, "May I ask why?"

"Well Hayley saw me talking to you yesterday morning and kind of cornered me and told me not to talk to you because she said you're a bitch and a member of the Glee Club... Mind you I defended our friendship so she stepped back... However I'm going to go off at her because she told me not to associate with anyone in Glee but she's a part of it."

"Thank you for defending our friendship in front of Hayley Anderson... Though I'm surprised that they weren't any repercussions for doing it because no one goes off or defends themselves in front of Hayley Anderson."

"Because let me guess, she's the head bitch in charge and head cheerleader so gets her way all the time?"

Rachel only nodded so Quinn could continue.

"Gosh it's totally like the movies over here," Quinn laughed and then continued, "However, I haven't grown up here so I'm not taking that crap, I'll definitely be confronting Hayley about this."

"Well be careful she will be able to strip you of your popularity in a second."

"I believe you there, but I don't let anyone walk all over me... And I'm an awesome cheerleader and I know Coach would want me to stay on the team and I'm assuming from what I've seen that Coach is a bigger bitch than Hayley and Santana combined."

"Yes, you are correct on assuming that."

Both girls laughed and nodded and got into small talk for the rest of lunch.

After lunch they said their goodbyes and departed ways to head to their last two classes of the day.

* * *

When the last period bell rang, signaling the end of the day Quinn raced up to the room Hayley had her class in and grabbed the brunette by the arm, just like she did to her yesterday.

"What the fuck, Quinn?"

"We need to talk," Quinn said not letting go of Hayley's arm. Everyone else in the room saw the argument that was about to start between the Cheerios so they rushed out before being a part of it, though Santana and Brittany both followed Quinn into the room before hand. Once everyone left Quinn thought to start the conversation.

"What the fuck Hayley, you're such a hypocrite."

Santana's eyes went wide, she was about to step in to help her captain but Hayley gave her a look to not go there.

"Okay here's the thing Quinn, no one talks to me like that, I will let that slip because you're new and I kind of like you but what the hell was that for?" Hayley ask in her cold HBIC voice.

"Oh come on Hay, don't you remember our little conversation we had yesterday about Rachel being a loser in Glee Club and I shouldn't associate with anyone from that club."

Hayley only nodded she knew where this is going to go.

"As if I wouldn't have found out that you, Santana and Brittany are a part of the club... And yesterday you were telling me to not associate with anyone from the club... Yes I will say again, hypocrite much Hayley Anderson," the new girl was reciprocating a very good HBIC stare to Hayley.

Hayley was shocked yet again, this new girl seriously had some attitude that pissed her off, but most of all she knew the new girl was right and Hayley Anderson hated being wrong.

"Look Hay, before you say anything I can see what you're thinking, and I want to say you seem like a good friend, same with Santana and Brittany, but I'm not a person who will do what you tell me to do... Well besides following you with Cheerio stuff but I'm not letting you decide on what my personal life can be like... You have no idea what I've faced in the past... And with that said don't get all scared and pissed and think I want to try and control you or try take away your captaincy because I'm not like that, you're a great captain, even though I've only been on the team for three days I can see that... But Hayley, no one tells me what to do, I won't take that crap from you... And if you want to drop me from Cheerios I'll understand but think before you do that because you know I'm one of the best on the team... And I want you to know I'm not going to disrespect you in front of anyone, I'm not going to humiliate you because I respect my captains... So that is why I confronted you in a room with no one else in here."

Hayley's face softened after hearing Quinn speak with so much honesty in her voice. "Okay, first off Quinn I respect what you just said, and not a lot of people will ever get that respect from me, and know that I think you are a good friend and I would rather you on my side than on anyone else's... However, about Glee Club, yes S, B and I are a part of Glee, but you have no idea why we are... But I guess you're right about me being a hypocrite because I am a part of Glee."

"Well I have no idea what else to say... I was just really pissed off that you told me not to associate with anyone in Glee and then I find out by Rachel that you are also a member," the new cheerleader voiced.

"Well yes S, B and I are, so I'm sorry for saying that yesterday."

"Apology accepted... Still friends?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah of course, I'm not gonna lie Quinn but you have some guts... I can see a lot of myself in you."

Quinn and Hayley both hugged and then turned around to see Santana and Brittany looking rather dumbfounded and amused.

"Well Aussie who would have thought you have got the balls to stand up against HBIC Hayley Anderson," Santana smirked.

"Well I don't take crap from no one Santana."

"I think I just started to like you more," Santana put her fist out for Quinn to bump which she didn't hesitate to do.

Hayley spoke up, "Anyways Quinn, I'm glad we fixed that up, but we have to head to Glee Club, we'll see you tomorrow okay."

Quinn nodded and walked out of the classroom with the other Cheerios. The new girl said her goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

_And that's the end of the chapter… Starting to get to know a little bit about Quinn's personality and past… Hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters. I'll be loading up chapter 3 next weekend and hopefully from then on I'll be loading two chapters each week._


	3. Chapter 3

_So many favorites, alerts and reviews... Thank you all so much!_

_Thank you to my Beta**Comegetit**._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The next day was rather uneventful for the new cheerleader; she got along with Hayley, Santana and Brittany really well today which was good for her as she was starting to get over the drama. She went and had lunch with Rachel again in the choir room. Quinn wouldn't admit to herself but she kind of really likes Rachel, ever since the first time she saw the girl, there was just something about the brunette that Quinn couldn't get out of her mind. So she thought to ask Rachel if she could join the Glee Club. Quinn only doing that because she wanted to spend more time with the diva; the brunette was so happy that the blonde wanted to join; she didn't hesitate for a second to say yes.

After lunch Quinn informed Hayley, Santana and Brittany that she will be joining the Glee Club and asked if they were okay with it, and of course they all were. Brittany was ecstatic that she hugged the new girl for the first time. Santana and Hayley were just happy they would have another Cheerio and friend in the pack to help them fight off all the crap that they have been getting for joining. So when school ended for the day the four Cheerios headed to the choir room for Glee Club.

Once the girls got there Quinn took a seat next to Rachel at the front, the three other Cheerios didn't mind that as they knew the new girl and Rachel were friends. All the other members of the club were a bit surprised about the new addition to the club but didn't say a thing. Once the Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schue, came in he looked at Quinn with a little bit of surprise in his face, but Rachel quickly stood up to explain the situation "Mr. Schuester this is Quinn Fabray and she would like to become a new member of the Glee Club."

Rachel then sat down and Mr. Schue nodded. "Well welcome Quinn, I'm excited to have a new addition to the club... Why don't you come stand up and tell everyone about yourself?"

Quinn stood up and turned around to the members of the club, "Well I'm Quinn... Most of you already know me, obviously as I'm a Cheerio, and I'm assuming most of you can tell I'm Australian by my accent. Anyways I'm not a really good singer but from what I've heard I can just be a backup singer which I'm happy to do... But I love to dance. I'm not as great a Brittany because hello, she's like amazing, but I could put Santana and Hayley up for a good competition," Quinn winked at the Cheerios, then looked at Mr. Schue. "I think that's about it, Mr. Schue."

"Fantastic Quinn... I can't wait to see your talents... I'll introduce you to the members that I'm guessing you don't know yet," Mr. Schue pointed to the person and then said their name, "We have Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Rachel who is basically our captain... I'm assuming you know everyone else."

"Yes I do and I know Rachel Mr. Schue, she was the person I asked if I could join Glee." Didn't the man see that Quinn was sitting next to the brunette and that Rachel introduced Quinn to him?

"Well that's great... It's good that you know our captain."

And with that they started the lesson, Quinn actually quite enjoyed it, most of the kids that Mr. Schue introduced her to at the start of the lesson were a bit intimidated by her but by the end of the lesson everyone seemed to get along with her.

* * *

It was Friday morning, practice for the Cheerios just finished, all the girls were getting ready for the day, Hayley came up to Quinn to ask her a question.

"Hey Quinn, want to head to Puck's party together and then you could stay at mine tonight and maybe go shopping tomorrow at Lima Mall if you're up for it?"

"All sounds good to me Hayley," Quinn smiled back at her captain.

The HBIC smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll be getting ready tonight with San and Britt and I've been told by S that you live like two doors down from her, so when we're done we will head over to yours to pick you up."

"Okay, sweet. Thanks Hay."

Both of the girls have started to get along quite well; with all that happened between them this week when Quinn wouldn't take Hayley's crap it actually made Hayley like her for it, so they had started to become good friends. Deep down Hayley was quite happy for that because she only really had Santana and Brittany as close friends so it was good to have another, yeah she did have friends from her year level but she grew up with Santana and Brittany so she would just hang out with them instead of her other friends.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as yesterday, however Quinn was quite excited for the party that night at Puck's house, she chose to have lunch with the other Cheerios because she didn't want her Cheerio friends to think she was dogging them for Rachel, though Quinn texted Rachel explaining why she couldn't have lunch with her which the diva was totally understandable about.

Once Glee came around the group performed their group number for the week, Quinn however didn't participate, she just watched as she didn't know the whole routine. After practice she made her way up to the group and spotted Rachel alone so she thought to go up and speak to her, "Hey Rachel, that was really good."

"It wasn't one of our best but I believe we did okay... Next time you will be up with us," Rachel replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually quite excited... I never thought I would be into this kind of thing but it looks great."

"I'm sure you will love it once you get up on the stage."

Quinn nodded in agreement with the brunette, "So change of subject what are you doing on the weekend?" the new cheerleader asked.

"Not much, like always I have dance class tomorrow morning, and I usually spend a few hours doing vocal training, but that's it, why do you ask?" Rachel asked with curiosity, no one has really asked her that question before that's why.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to stay at mine tomorrow, I've spoken about you to my mum and step dad and they kind of want to meet you, same with my little sister actually," Quinn laughed but continued, "And I also thought you could come over so we could get to know each other more," Quinn smiled.

Rachel beamed at what she just heard, "That would be lovely Quinn, but I have to double check with my dad's... But I'm 99 percent sure they wouldn't mind it at all."

"Okay sweet, just text me to let me know if it's all okay... You will be able to come over in the afternoon, I'm staying at Hayley's house tonight then we're going shopping so I should be back home around 3:00 or 4:00 so maybe come over at 4:30."

"That would be lovely," Rachel smiled back.

They headed to the parking lot and said their goodbyes to the other Glee members.

"Quinn, I'll text you when S, B and I are ready to pick you up," Hayley kind of shouted in the parking lot because there were more than 20 meters away from each other.

"Yeah no worries, you can come over whenever, see you soon," Quinn said while waving goodbye to Hayley as she got into her car.

Quinn saw that Rachel was walking towards the street and yelled to get her attention, "Rachel, if you're walking home get in my car, I'll drive you."

Rachel turned around, "It's okay Quinn, I don't want to bother you I'm fine walking home."

"Rachel just get in my car, end of story," Quinn wasn't being mean she was just making sure Rachel wouldn't try and defend the conversation.

The brunette nodded and walked over to hop in Quinn's car, "Thank you."

"No worries, Rach."

The blonde gave Rachel her iPhone so she could choose what music they listened to on their way to the brunette's. Once they arrived they said their goodbyes and then Quinn headed home to relax before the party started.

* * *

Quinn got home and chilled out with her little sister Paige for a while before she had to get ready. She received a text from Rachel saying that her dad's said it was okay for her to stay over tomorrow. While getting ready Paige was in the new Cheerios room.

"So sis, is that Rachel girl going to be at the party?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"No she's not... I know where this is going so shut it," Quinn lightly punched her sister's shoulder.

"Well least I get to see who this girl is tomorrow."

"Mmmmhmmm... Will you pass me my phone?" the new cheerleader asked while ignoring what her sister was saying.

After Paige gave her her phone Quinn shoot a quick text to Santana.

**Q: Hey S come over early I've got some nice pre drinks I'm sure you will be into ;).**

Quinn threw her phone back onto her bed and finished getting ready, no more than 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. The blonde laughed because she knew who it would be, she walked downstairs and told her mum and dad that she'd get it. Standing on the other side of the door was three very dressed up cheerleaders.

"Well didn't take you long, S," Quinn laughed while letting them in.

"My papi's home so couldn't go through his stash."

"Well come in and I'll get the drinks."

Quinn led the girls into the lounge room, "Mum, dad these are my friends from Cheerios, Santana, Hayley and Brittany... S, Hay and B this is Judy, Steve and my little sis Paige," Quinn used her hand pointing out the people as she said their names.

Hayley spoke up first, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, nice to meet you."

Quinn's mum and dad got off from the couch to go shake hands with the girls.

"It's actually Madden, but please call us Judy and Steve we don't like being formal," Quinn's mum said while shaking the girls hands.

"But Quinn's last name is Fabray?" Brittany asked looking confused.

"Yeah Britt it is, but my parents got divorced when I was younger, Steve is my step dad but he's still a dad to me... I hope that makes sense."

"Yeah totally, I call San's parents mami and papi just like San calls my parents mom and dad," the tall blonde said with a warm smile.

"Okay sweet, well introductions are done, S care for some Tequila?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Nos you didn't! You have justz become my new best friend," Santana said while walking with Quinn to the kitchen and both girls laughed.

Hayley and Brittany were right behind them when they entered the kitchen. Quinn's parents went back in the lounge room giving the girls privacy. "Your parents let you drink, Aussie?" the Latina cheerleader asked.

"Yeah they do," Quinn smiled.

"That's actually awesome," Brittany said.

"Well in Australia you can legally drink when you're 18 but my parents have let me drink since I was like 14... Well they've known about me drinking since I was 14..." the new girl answered.

During that time Paige entered the room to get a snack from the fridge and decided to put her two cents into the conversation, "Yeah and it's not like you're going to do something stupid like get pregnant," Paige laughed at her own joke, Quinn began to laugh too, knowing that only Paige and herself will understand it.

Choosing to move on she got out the shot glasses and poured six shots.

"Okay S, I'm assuming you could down quite a lot of alcohol... So two shots straight in a row, B can do two or did you want to just have one?"

"I'm cool with two."

"You readys bitches," Santana said holding one of the shot glasses up.

"Sorry about this Hay," Quinn said while looking sympathetic at the head cheerleader knowing she's the designated driver for the night. Hayley just nodded in understanding. "Okay girls to a good night," and all of them drank all their shots.

After they drank Quinn lifted the Tequila bottle up, "Okay, I'm taking this with me. S, I'm hoping you will help me finished this off, you too B... Now let's go to the party," Quinn said a bit too loud.

They all walked out of the kitchen, Quinn grabbed her bag and went to say goodbye to her family, "Okay mum, dad, we're off, I'll be back home around three or four tomorrow," the new Cheerio said while kissing her parents on the cheek goodbye.

"Okay... Have fun and be safe, text me when you get to Hayley's house tonight... Have fun girls," Judy said while waving goodbye to them.

"We will, Bye," Hayley said. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. M", Brittany said. "Hell yeah we will, cya," Santana said.

All the girls then headed to Hayley's car to head off to the party.

* * *

Once the four Cheerios got to Puck's party they went straight into the kitchen to pour themselves a drink, Santana slung her arm around Quinn, "So Q... Yep that's your new nickname for me," see smirked then continued, "Are you up for a game of pong I need to have a good partner and I'm assuming you could down quite a lot."

"Well I'm up for it but the drink can't be beer, change it to a vodka mix... I cannot tolerate beer," Quinn cringed.

"Sure thing girl, now letz kick some ass, Hay, B come cheer us on," the brunette winked at the two other cheerleaders.

Once the girls got to the table that beer pong was set up they saw Puck and Finn resting on the table waiting for a couple to verse them, Hayley went up and made her presence known to her boyfriend Finn, while Santana and Quinn went on the other end of the table. Hayley and Finn just started dating at the start of the year, when Finn became captain of the McKinley football team, and also quarterback.

"Okay Puck and Finnoecence, me and Q versus you two... But rules have changed... Doesn't involve beer it involves vodka," Santana said.

"Well it's so on, let's see what the new girls got," Puck winked.

"I can assure you I have been playing this longer then you two combined... Don't you think S?"

"Oh yeah of course, Q here is a little party girl," see winked and continued, "We're going to kick your asses."

Both girls smiled at each other and then started the game. The crowd continued to grow throughout the game, in the end the two cheerleaders really did beat the boys embarrassingly.

Both Quinn and Santana congratulated each other with a hi-five and a hug. "Q, you are officially my new beer pong partner, got it?"

Quinn laughed, "Got it, wouldn't want to be anyone else's... Anyways let's shot some more Tequila and dance... B, you with us?"

"Of course, I love dancing."

Once they downed more than half the Tequila bottle they heading into the lounge room where everyone was dancing. The girls started dancing together until someone came up behind Quinn and started grinding against her, not knowing who it was the blonde turned around but continued to dance with the person. To Quinn's none surprise it was Puck.

"Hey sexy Aussie, care to take this somewhere private?" Puck asked seductively.

"Ummmm, I'll pass thanks Puck."

Puck didn't back down and tried to grab Quinn's behind, "Oh come on you don't know what you're missing."

Quinn pushed the mohawk boys hand away from her waist and spoke up, "Actually I'm not missing anything, so please go find some other Cheerio to sleep with tonight because it's definitely not going to be me."

After that Quinn walked away and returned to Santana, Brittany and some of the other cheerleaders and Jocks. The time went by rather quickly, it came to 1:30 a.m. when Hayley came up to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, we better head my curfew is 2:00," Hayley said.

Quinn nodded in understanding and both girls said their goodbyes to everyone, Santana and Brittany got a lift back to Santana's with them.

"So Q, you enjoy your first Lima party?" the Latina Cheerio voiced.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad."

"Okay great because now you're in our group, so you have to come to all of them."

"Okay S, I would never say no to a party anyways," Quinn laughed while patting a very drunk Santana on the shoulder.

Quinn and Hayley said their goodbyes to the other two cheerleaders and then headed to Hayley's. Once they arrived Quinn quickly sent a text to her mum saying she was safe and then the girls went straight up to Hayley's room, got ready for bed and crashed for the night.

* * *

_Don't hate me that there was like no Faberry in this chapter... I will make it up to you next chapter._

_Okay, I have a question for everyone reading this… So I have already written up 20 chapters for this story so far, and I want your opinion on some Glee assignments. As I'm changing everything from Glee I didn't want to have any of the same weekly assignments Mr. Schue sets (There is one thing I've planned to have in the story that happens in Glee, but you will know what it is in due time). So I'm going to ask you what you want to see, and if I see that it flows with my story I'll add it in. I already have thoughts to do a Disney week, as Disney won't allow FOX the rights to sing their songs so Glee hasn't had a Disney episode (well that's what Ryan's said) and I've always wanted a Disney episode so I'm placing that in my story at some point. Though, I'd love to hear any suggestions and you will definitely get a shout out if I choose one of them._

_The next chapter will be up in a few more days! Take care everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Faberry in most of this chapter, as promised... I apologize in advance for the Buffy talk in this chapter, I was watching season 6 while I wrote this._

_Also, I planned to have this up yesterday, but family issues got in the way... My mother is in the hospital so I've been spending my time with her. But I got some free time now so I thought to upload a new chapter for you. Also thank you to all those reviews last chapter, you gave me some good ideas for some Glee assignments. And also to the new people who added this story to favorites or alerts, thank you :D._

_Thank you to my Beta **Comegetit**._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Quinn woke up the next morning not feeling the greatest but hey she couldn't complain she was the one who chose to drink. She hopped up from Hayley's bed and headed into the bathroom, choosing to have a shower. After she got out from under the hot water she got dressed for the day, choosing not to put any makeup on yet and letting her hair dry. The warm water refreshed the new Cheerio, now she was quite hungry.

She went back into the head cheerleaders room and saw that she was awake, "Hey Hay, how did you sleep?"

"Morning... I slept pretty well last night. What about you?"

"Actually quite good, I think I passed out when I hit the mattress," Quinn laughed. "I'm hungry though."

"I bet you are, after how much you and Santana drank last night I'm surprised you're even up at this time," both the girls laughed and then the brunette continued, "Let's go get some breakfast."

The girls headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, Hayley's mom was already down their cooking.

"Oh good morning Hayles," Hayley's mom turned around from the stove to say hello.

"Hey mom, this is Quinn, Quinn this is my mom."

Quinn walked over to shake Hayley's mom's hand, "Hello Mrs. Anderson it's nice to meet you."

"You too Quinn, Hayley has told me a lot about you... I'm surprised you're both up this early. Did you have a nice time last night?" It was only 9:30.

"Yeah it was all right," Hayley said.

"So would you girls like me to make you some breakfast... How about bacon and eggs?"

"Bacon and eggs sounds great, I love my bacon," Quinn said with a smile.

"Really, me too," Hayley said as she turned to her friend and smiled.

"I can eat a whole packet by myself in a morning," Quinn added continuing to smile.

Both girls and Grace chatted over breakfast, it was nice and pleasant between them. After breakfast the two girls went upstairs to get ready to go out, Quinn already had her shower so she decided to lie on the bed and wait for Hayley to have her shower. She chose to check her phone and saw she had a text from Santana and Brittany.

She chose to look at Santana's first.

**S: Q! I'm feelin like death today, wat did u do 2 me bitch! I had a hell of a time though. I'm loving our new Pong partnership.**

Quinn laughed at what the brunette wrote and chose to quickly reply back.

**Q: Hey S, someone can't hold their alcohol then haha, I've already showered and had breakfast and ready to head out for the day ;). I'm glad we have formed a new partnership, no one will ever beat us ;P.**

Quinn chose to see what Brittany wrote, it was actually the first time Brittany texted her.

**B: Hi Q, I hope I can call u dat, I no S made it up. I just wanted 2 say I had fun wit u last nite.**

The blonde smiled and then replied.

**Q: Hey B, of course you can call me that, I had fun with you too, definitely have to do it again! **

After she sent the text to Brittany she received a reply from Santana.

**S: Are you shitting me Q, how the fuck are you ok? You're smaller than me and drank the same amount of alcohol as me.**

**Q: Actually I'm taller than you... But the Aussie's must have a better tolerance then you American's ;P haha, joking, I'll see you on Monday.**

**S: Oh babe you are so on next time! I'll see you Monday.**

Once Quinn read over her last text Hayley walked out of the bathroom dressed for the day, the girls got ready in small banter and then chose to head out. Just before they left they said their goodbyes to Grace. "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Anderson," Quinn politely said.

"It was my pleasure dear, you're welcome back anytime."

The two cheerleaders headed to Hayley's car to head to Lima Mall for a day of shopping. Once at the shopping mall the girls started to wonder into the shopping centre, "So I vote we get a coffee first because I really need a pick me up," Quinn voiced.

"I'm up for that," the head Cheerio said with a smile.

They got their coffees and sat down to chat. Once they finished they decided to start shopping. "So you lead the way, I've never been here."

"Okay, well honestly it's not much, one weekend we should drive up to Columbus and go shopping there, it's way better," the brunette said.

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two new friends went throughout the stores, buying a couple new outfits. "We definitely have different taste in clothes," Hayley laughed while they headed into an electronic store and into the DVD section.

"Tell me about it, I'm just going to blame it on me being an Australian," Quinn laughed back.

Both of the girls went to check out some of the DVD's. "You know one thing I hated about moving over here was that my DVD's don't work, well expect a couple and luckily all the box sets of this," the new Cheerio said, lifting up a box set of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

"No way!"

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"You like Buffy?" Hayley asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, I kind of love it," the blonde confessed.

"Oh my gosh it's like one of my all time favorite shows."

"No way!"

"Argh yes way," the girls just smiled at each other.

"I have all the box sets, we should have a marathon sometime?" Quinn asked.

"You have all 7 seasons?"

"Yes, they're all amazing."

"Okay we are so having a marathon, S and B aren't fans of it so I've never had anyone else to talk to or watch it with."

"Well you know what, we could go back to mine and watch a couple episodes now if you're done with shopping," Quinn voiced.

"Oh my god let's so go... I'm so excited right now," Hayley confessed with a smile.

Both the girls got back into Hayley's car with they're new purchased items and headed to Quinn's house.

* * *

Once the girls got back to Quinn's house the girls headed in making their way towards the upstairs living room. Paige was already there laying on one of the couches, "Hey Paigie, where is everyone else?" Quinn asked her sister.

Paige looks up from the couch to answer Quinn, "They went to check out the football team to see if Jack wants to join." Jack was Quinn and Paige's younger brother.

"Fair enough... Anyways can we watch some Buffy?" Quinn excitedly asked.

"Hell Yes! What season?"

Quinn looked at Hayley to get an answer, "Season 6?" Hayley asked, Paige looked at Hayley in surprise.

"You like Buffy?" Quinn's little sister asked.

"Yeah, I love Buffy," the head cheerleader said.

"And Season 6 is your favorite?" Hayley nodded her head to say yes. Paige continues with a smile, "Well then I think we just became friends," Paige voiced while Hayley laughed.

"Okay season 6 it is, bring back Buffy," the new Cheerio spoke up.

"Oh I know, how sad is 'The Gift'," the brunette says.

Paige chooses to put her two cents into the conversation, "Tell me about it, but season 6, Buffy and Spike and hello! 'Once More with Feeling'."

"And evil Willow," Quinn adds.

All girls nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay Paige put it on, I'll put my stuff in my room, and get some food and drinks for us... Hay, just chill and make yourself at home," Quinn smiles.

"Will do," Hayley says as she pops herself sideways on the one seater couch.

Once Quinn came back they all settled down to watch a couple of episodes of Buffy.

* * *

Midway through the third episode the door bell rang, as Quinn's parents and brother were back home her mum spoke up saying she would get the door.

As Quinn was too focused on Buffy she didn't know that the person at the door would be Rachel. Until she heard the faint beautiful voice of the brunette, the new cheerleader shook herself out of her Buffy daze and jumped up to go say hi to Rachel. Hayley and Paige didn't even notice the blonde moving.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn says with a massive smile, while walking down the stairs, as she sees Rachel and a taller man with glasses being showed into the house by her mum.

"Hello Quinn, I hope me coming at this time is okay, I was just introduced to your mom, I didn't know you had a different last name as your mom," Rachel said shyly.

"It's totally fine, and yeah I have a step dad meaning different last names," Quinn laughed and then went to welcome Rachel with a hug, after the hug she then turned to the tall man looking up at him, "Hi, you must be Mr. Berry, I'm Quinn Fabray, Rachel has told me a lot about you."

Mr. Berry smiled and shook Quinn's hands, "Rachel has told me a lot about you too... Anyways I better be off it was nice to meet you Mrs. Madden I'm sure we will see each other again soon," both adults nodded and then Mr. Berry turned to talk to Rachel. "Okay Rach, I'll come pick you up around three tomorrow if that's okay?"

Quinn cut off Rachel before she was able to say anything, "Mr. Berry I don't mind dropping Rachel off tomorrow if that's easier for you?"

Rachel smiled and waited for her daddy to reply, "That would be great if you could do that... Well I better be off, have a good time Rach and I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Berry hugged Rachel goodbye.

"Bye Daddy I'll see you tomorrow."

Once Mr. Berry left Quinn turned to speak to the small brunette, "Was that LeRoy or Hiram?" Quinn asked, she didn't want to ask Mr. Berry that because she thought it may have sounded offensive.

Rachel giggled but answered, "It was LeRoy."

The blonde nodded a thank you and then changed the subject, "I'll show you to my room so you can put your bag in there."

The two girls smiled at each other and made their way up to Quinn's room. Once in the room Rachel looked around to take everything in, "I like your room," Rachel said. Quinn's room wasn't that much, it was painted with a very light blue color, had a queen sized bed, with two bedside tables, a flat screen TV pinned up on the wall opposite the bed with a shelf underneath with a DVD player and an X-BOX. There was a closet which was on the wall where the entrance to Quinn's room was. On the opposite side of the closet was a window, a shelf that had some items on it; and an en-suite bathroom just between the closet and the bed.

"Thanks, it's not much as I've only been in here for just over a month but I like it... Here I'll take that, I'll just put it in the corner so it won't get in the way." Quinn took Rachel's bag from her and then placed it in the corner.

"Anyways this is my room, and my bathroom, which you can use, there is a towel and everything else in there for you already... Ummm, I'll show you the rest of the house if you want now?"

"That would be lovely," Rachel smiled her megawatt smile.

"You have a really nice smile... Has anyone told you that?"

Rachel looked down obviously shy, "Only my family so thank you."

"You're welcome, and I meant it, anyways lets show you around... Oh but first we better go to the second living room."

Rachel looked confused but nodded and followed Quinn, on the way up another flight of stairs Rachel could hear the faint voices of two people, and she got a bit nervous because she thought she could recognize one of them. Once at the top of the stairs Rachel just stood there looking at the two girls lying on the couches casually talking to each other.

"Oh tell me about it, Buffy and Angel are just the cutest," a younger girl said that Rachel didn't know.

"Yeah they are, but Buffy and Spike are so hot together," Hayley said and the other girl replied with a smile and a nod.

Paige turned around to see Quinn walking up to them, "Where did you go to, Hayley and I didn't see you leave."

"You both were too engrossed with Buffy," Quinn laughed, which both of the girls laughed to because it was true.

"But I left because Rachel is here." Before Quinn turned around to see where Rachel was she didn't miss the smirk from her sister.

"Rach come here," the blonde softly expressed. Rachel slowly walked over to stand besides Quinn, still fighting the urge to not be intimidated.

Hayley smirked at seeing Rachel come stand next to Quinn, "Hi Berry."

"Hello Hayley," Rachel replied and Quinn could feel the tension in the room and thought to avert it.

"Rachel this is my sister Paige, Paigie this is Rachel."

"Hi," Paige said with a wave and a smile.

"Hello Paige."

"Quinn's told me a lot about you," Paige smirked again.

_Well this couldn't be more awkward_, Quinn thought. "Anyways Hayley was just here because we went shopping today and then found out we are both massive fans of Buffy, so we came back early from the shops to watch some episodes."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "I've seen the musical episode of that show, they weren't good singers but I didn't mind it."

"Of course you have seen the musical episode, Berry," Hayley added.

Luckily Quinn's mum came up and interrupted the girls before anything bad could happen, "Hi girls, I'm just about to start on dinner I was wondering if Hayley would be joining us for dinner?"

Quinn looked over at Hayley while she shrugged. "Thanks for the offer Judy but my mom wants me home for dinner, because I wasn't home last night, and I better get going now anyways."

"No worries Hayley, maybe another time?"

"For sure. Anyways Quinn thanks for a good day, we will head to Columbus some other time and we are definitely watching more of Buffy."

"Thanks for having me over last night... And yes definitely. How about you come over sometime this week, have dinner here and watch some Buffy?" Quinn added.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll see you later Paige," Hayley said while grabbing her bag.

"Bye Berry," Hayley added while walking towards the stairs.

"Bye Hayley."

Quinn walked Hayley to her car, gave her a hug goodbye and then headed into the house to go back up to Rachel and Paige. Quinn joined Rachel on the couch, "Sorry about that Rach, I didn't mean for Hayley to be here when you came around I just lost track of time," Quinn said while placing a hand on Rachel's joined hands.

"It's okay Quinn, Hayley was actually being polite to me, she only called me Berry, and I guess I have to thank you for that because I believe she didn't call me anything else because you were around."

Quinn just nodded, not wanting to get into a deep conversation with her sister there, "So did you want me to show you around the house now? We will start downstairs."

The girls spent the next 10 minutes walking around Quinn's house, inside and outside, then they ended up in Quinn's room on the blonde's bed, the new Cheerio was lying down while Rachel had her legs crossed sitting up.

"Your house is beautiful."

"Yeah it's pretty sweet, not as big as the one we had in Australia, but still good."

"You really don't talk much about Australia do you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, no I don't... A lot of bad memories, I'm just glad that I get to start new," Quinn honestly said.

"Why do you think you need to start new," Rachel continued, she obviously wanted to know about Quinn's past but also didn't want to push the girl.

"Well there's a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of, Rach... And I will tell you but please not now. I can tell you that I have an older sister that still lives there, she didn't want to leave... She's living with her boyfriend... And obviously my dad still lives there, well I think he does I don't really know what Russell has been up to, once my mum and Russell divorced I haven't seen him."

"When did your parent's divorce?"

"When I was like one or two, then my mum found Steve."

"What's your older sister's name?" Rachel asked.

"It's Francis but no one calls her that, she goes by Fran."

Rachel nodded, "You have a big family."

"How about you? You have two dad's, do you know your mum?"

"No I don't... She was just a surrogate for them so they could have me, I do see my grandparents on occasions and we see my daddy's brother's family, but it's basically just me and my dad's."

"Well that's definitely different from my life," Quinn really didn't know what to say.

Rachel just nodded. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in." It was Quinn's little brother.

"Mum said dinner's ready."

"Thanks Jacklyn, oh by the way, Jack this is Rachel, Rach this is my little brother Jack."

"Hello Jack," Rachel waved with a smile.

"Hi," Jack nodded, his blonde hair bobbing around, he then headed down the stairs.

Rachel looked over at Quinn, "Jacklyn?" was all see said. Quinn laughed, "His name is Jack I just mess around and call him Jacklyn because I think he acts like a girl sometimes… But it kind of just stuck and now it has become a nickname for him… He doesn't care one bit."

"Oh," Rachel laughed.

"Okay, let's go have dinner," Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand to get up off the bed and headed downstairs.

Once they got downstairs they headed into the dining room, the area was big, it opened up to the back porch. All Quinn's family were sitting in their seats besides her mum, Quinn lead Rachel to a seat next to her. "Dad this is Rachel, Rach this is my dad, Steve."

"Hello Mr. Madden," Rachel said while shaking his hand.

"Hi Rachel, call me Steve," Quinn's step dad said while shaking the brunette's hand, then looked over to Quinn, "All your friend's are very polite," then looked back a Rachel, "No one called us by our last name in Australia."

"Well you really didn't meet Santana dad, kind of reminds me about someone back in Sydney."

"Oh really? Who?" Paige asked.

"Ummm, Emily."

Quinn's family all looked at her shocked until Quinn's mum came in, "Did I hear you say Emily's name?"

"Yeah you did," Quinn answered.

"And why?"

Steve spoke up, "See thinks Santana reminds her of her."

"Oh," was all Judy said.

"She kind of does look like her," Paige added.

Quinn just nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore, and Rachel noticed that there was a little tension in the room so didn't ask who this Emily person was.

"Anyways... Rachel, Luce mentioned that you're a vegan so I made us a vegan meal... I hope it's okay, I haven't made a vegan meal before," Quinn's mum said changing the subject.

"Luce?" Rachel asked confused.

Judy looked to her daughter for an answer. "I hadn't told her yet... Actually I haven't told anyone yet." Judy just nodded and then Quinn looked to Rachel, "Lucy is my first name but I started using my middle name around two years ago."

"Oh why is that?"

"Like I said before there's a lot of bad things that happened in Sydney, and during that time I changed my name. I felt like Lucy didn't fit me anymore."

Rachel just nodded, Judy spoke up again, "So you all ready to eat?"

Everyone nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Madden for choosing to cook a vegan meal, that is very considerate of you," Rachel smiled.

"Please call me Judy."

The brunette nodded in understanding and Judy popped all the food on the table for them to eat. She dropped a bowl of spaghetti in front of Jack, "Jack won't eat this food so I made him something else I hope that doesn't bother you, Rachel."

"Not at all Judy, I believe a lot of people wouldn't want to eat my choice of food," Rachel said and everyone else laughed.

They all started on their meals and started a light conversation.

Steve spoke up, "So Rachel tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well I don't know how much Quinn has told you about me but I have two gay dads, I'm a single child, grew up in Lima my whole life. I'm the captain of our Glee Club, I love music and dance and my dream is to be accepted into Juilliard in New York and then be a Broadway star," Rachel answered with a massive smile.

Quinn smiled at how enthusiastic Rachel got while talking about her dreams, she thought it was adorable. Judy chose to come into the conversation, "Those are big dreams, Luce wants to go to college in New York as well."

Rachel looked over at Quinn after finding out that piece of information, "You do?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, they both stared into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces, "Yeah, there or California."

"Wow that's too different places," Rachel said with a laugh still looking into Quinn hazel eyes.

Quinn shrugged, "Yeah I know, I've actually always wanted to go to those two places in America even before dad needed to move over here, so I'll apply for both," Quinn finished with a smile, Rachel nodded and both girls turned back around to their food to continue eating. Quinn saw her family all looking down with a smirk on their faces.

Choosing to ignore her family she started up a new conversation. After dinner was over Rachel started clearing the plates with Quinn's mum, "Here let me help you Judy," Rachel said.

"It's okay Rachel, I've got it... Thank you though."

"Not a problem, the food was lovely by the way."

"I'm glad you liked it... I didn't mind it myself, first proper vegan meal I've eaten."

"Okay Rach, lets head upstairs," Quinn said, she then said a quick thank you to her mum for cooking tonight and then turned to leave. Rachel nodded and followed Quinn up to her room.

Once they got there they went back to Quinn's bed and ended up in the same positions they were before they went down for dinner. Rachel was still curious about the whole Emily thing so thought to ask the blonde, "Quinn, can I ask who Emily is?"

Quinn opened her eyes wide at hearing what Rachel wanted to have answered. Not wanting to ignore the brunette she thought to answer, "Ummm well I'm not ready to talk about her yet... But I promise I will... But I will let you know she wasn't a good person."

The blonde looked at Rachel while she answered her, she wasn't ready to disclose all her past to the girl because she was a bit worried of the reaction she would get, and she needed to wait a little while for them both to form a stronger friendship before she said anything more. She was just hoping Rachel wouldn't push it.

Rachel nodded in understanding, "I understand, I won't push you into telling me, you can come to me when you're ready," Rachel replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Rach... Anyways what did you want to do for the rest of the night?" Quinn asked, happy that the subject was changed.

"Well this is my first sleepover so I don't really know what we do," the small brunette confessed.

This shocked Quinn a little bit but then she realized that she's probably the first real friend Rachel has ever had so shook it off, she didn't want to embarrasses the girl, "Well I usually watch movies, play games, pig out on food and talk when I use to have sleepovers with friends... How's that sound?"

"That sounds great."

The girls did all those things Quinn said until it was around four in the morning and they both couldn't stay awake anymore, so they both chose to head to bed.

* * *

_So hope you all enjoyed this chapter... We're starting to get to know a little bit about Quinn's past... Or should I say Lucy? _

_Also, I have a twitter account: _** Dani_Jones04**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! It's almost Christmas! And in the spirit of my favorite holiday I've decided to post 3 chapters before Christmas Day for you all… So one every day… A big thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__, for getting these chapters done so quickly._

_Thank you to all the lovely reviews, and to all the new favorites and alerts I've received._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The next week started off pretty normal for the new girl. It was Quinn's second week at McKinley High and she was starting to believe that she was slowly fitting in, obviously being on the Cheerios did help. A lot of people would come up to her and say their hello's, commenting about her at Puck's party which she honestly can't remember much of, thus not being able to remember the people she must have met.

Hayley came around Tuesday afternoon after Cheerios practice to watch more Buffy and she also had dinner with the family. Hayley and the Aussie have really started to get along, the brunette really likes how the blonde doesn't take crap from anyone but also doesn't dish out crap to anyone only if they do deserve it. The head cheerleader also likes the fact that Quinn accepts that she's the head cheerleader and doesn't try to steal that position from her like basically everyone on the Cheerio team, well Brittany doesn't care but Hayley knows that Santana would love to be head cheerleader.

Once Thursday afternoon came around Quinn made her way into the choir room chatting and laughing with Hayley beside her as both the girls had classes next door to each other. Once inside the room both split up, Quinn made her way to sit next to Rachel and Hayley made her way to sit next to Finn. "Hello Quinn, you look happy this afternoon," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, Hayley and I were just talking about our science classes we just had," Quinn smiled with a laugh.

"I guess it's a thing where you have to be there... Anyways are you still okay with coming over after Glee to have dinner with me and my dad's?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I don't bail on my friends, Rach," the new cheerleader said with a nudge to Rachel's shoulder.

"Okay, good because my dad's are excited to meet you, well my daddy did meet you but that was only for a minute so it really didn't count," the diva said in one breath.

"I'm excited to meet them too," Quinn said honestly.

Straight after Quinn finished talking to Rachel Mr. Schue walked in, "Okay guys, I think we should do our number today, seeing as most of the club won't be in Glee tomorrow due to football and Cheerio practice for the game tomorrow night." With that, all the Glee members got up and left to the auditorium to do their number.

* * *

Once the number was over Quinn said her goodbyes to the other members and her and Rachel made their way to her car to head to the Berry residence. When they both got into Rachel's house, the brunette showed the new cheerleader around and then they went up to her room. The brunette's room was nice, the walls were yellow, there were nice ornaments around the room, and there was a study desk and a double size bed. Once Quinn was done looking around Rachel's room and telling Rachel how much she liked said room she turned around to ask to the brunette a question.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question and could you answer it honestly?" Quinn said moving her way towards the diva's bed to sit down on the edge.

Rachel joined her on the edge of the bed, "Yes Quinn, what did you want to ask?"

"What's the deal with you and Finn?" Since the blonde started Glee she saw that Rachel would flirt with the captain of the football team without really caring what anyone thought, and Quinn could see from the way that Hayley looked at the two that she wasn't at all happy about it.

"I don't understand that question, Quinn."

"Well you seem all over Finn, do you like him or something, has something happened between you two?"

"Did Hayley ask you to ask me?" Rachel asked a little scared.

Quinn grabbed the diva's hand then looked into the girls eyes to answer her, "No Rachel, Hayley didn't ask me anything… I promise. I was just wondering because we're friends."

The brunette looked into the new Cheerios eyes and all she could see was honesty and trust, so Rachel nodded and answered, "Okay, well before I answer please promise me that you won't tell Hayley."

Quinn nodded and squeezed the girls hand for reassurance, "You can trust me Rach, I won't tell anyone."

Rachel nodded and released her hand from the new Cheerio to get up from the bed and started to slowly pace her bedroom.

"Firstly both our voices match perfectly together, we are a great duet. Secondly, he was the first ever popular person that started to talk to me, and lastly we just hold this connection, we kissed and it-" Before Rachel could finish Quinn blurted out, "You kissed?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and nodded her head, "Yes it was quite romantic, we were practicing in the choir room and after our duet he leaned down and kissed me."

"Rach, don't you think that's bad, Finn is with Hayley," Quinn was a bit shocked to hear Rachel would do such a thing, she backstabbed someone, and it came really close to home.

"Hayley doesn't deserve Finn, Quinn. Finn is too nice," Rachel said, sitting back down next to the blonde. Although once Rachel sat down Quinn got up and started to pace the diva's room.

"Rachel, it doesn't even matter if Hayley does or doesn't deserve Finn, you still helped Finn cheat on her... How could you do something like that... What if Hayley finds out? What do you think she would do to you... Gosh she already hates you Rach," Quinn said continuing to pace, the Cheerio was quite surprised that she hadn't raised her voice yet.

"I honestly don't care what Hayley Anderson thinks, Quinn... She hates me so why should I?"

Quinn just shook her head she couldn't believe she was hearing this from the brunette.

"Who cares if Hayley hates you... You're a better person than she is. Well I thought you were, how can you do something like that? You helped someone cheat on their girlfriend. What if the roles were reversed...huh...how would you react if you were dating someone and Hayley or someone else kissed them?"

The diva was dumbstruck, "I never thought of that."

"No you didn't Rachel, you were just thinking about yourself, I seriously can't believe you're someone who would do that."

Rachel got up off the bed and walked in front of the new cheerleader to stop her from pacing, "Do you hate me now? Are you going to stop talking to me now? Are you going to tell Hayley what I did?"

Quinn looked back in the brunettes eyes and saw fear and worry, "No Rach, I don't hate you. Yes I'm upset with you... But we all make mistakes... And no I'm not going to stop talking to you or tell Hayley, I said before I wouldn't tell her a thing."

Rachel nodded and went in to hug the Cheerio but Quinn stopped her, "But Rach you can't do that again... You have to step back from Finn, he's taken and you can't do anything about it, just be his friend... That doesn't include flirting okay... Just put yourself in Hayley's position before you do anything. Now I know why she really hates you."

"Okay I will... I'm sorry I did that Quinn, you are right I was in the wrong."

"Don't apologize to me, Rachel."

"Do you think I should apologize to Hayley then?"

"No, I don't think so, she hates you already… Don't give her any more ammo to hate you even more. Just lay off Finn... And hey maybe Hayley could even start to like you."

"That's never going to happen, Quinn," Rachel said looking down.

"You don't know that, did you ever think you would be friends with a Cheerio?"

"No I didn't."

"Then you don't know if you two will ever be friends or not... You are my friend and she's my friend... So I hope one day my friends get along."

"Yes you have a point... So we're okay?"

"Of course we are. Now give me that hug you were going to give me," Quinn smiled and Rachel returned it and gave the blonde a hug.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon the girls stayed up in Rachel's room and chatted about anything and everything. Rachel's dad's came home a little after 6:00, LeRoy knocked on Rachel's door, and he popped his head in to say hi.

"Hey Sweetie, hi Quinn, your father and I brought take out, so dinner is downstairs when you're ready."

Both of the girls said their hellos and nodded their affirmation and started to make their way down to the dining room for dinner.

Once they made their way down to the dining room, Rachel introduced Quinn to her dad, Hiram. "Dad this is Quinn, Quinn this is my dad," Rachel said.

Quinn walked over to Hiram to shake his hand, "Hello Mr. Berry it's nice to finally meet you, Rachel has told me a lot about you."

"I could say the same to you Quinn, take a seat please, and call me Hiram, too many Mr. Berry's in this household," Hiram said with a laugh.

Quinn went over and sat next to Rachel, they all started their meals, LeRoy started up a conversation, "So Quinn, how are you enjoying Lima... Is it different than where you're from?"

The blonde looked up from her meal, stopped eating and then answered Rachel's daddy, "It's very different from Sydney... Sydney's a big city. But I did live in the suburbs. I'm loving Lima though… The people that I've meet seem nice... But I can't wait to travel America, I've always loved America. When my dad got told that he had to move over here I was excited... I even pushed him to say yes," Quinn said with a smile.

"That's good. Rach tells me you're in her Glee Club... Are you enjoying it?"

Quinn nodded and smiled to Hiram who asked the question, "Yeah I do... I never thought I would, in Australia we don't have Glee Clubs... We only have choir, which kind of is boring... I only did it to get out of class," Quinn laughed then continued, "But because my friends were in the club I chose to join and I quite like it."

"You're friends with Hayley Anderson aren't you?" Hiram asked, Quinn looked over at Rachel and Rachel had her head down eating her food. The blonde then looked back at Hiram and LeRoy and nodded, "Yes I am friends with Hayley, she is my captain on Cheerios, I'm also friends with Santana and Brittany."

The men both nodded, Quinn thought they didn't want to bring up anything bad so LeRoy asked the new Cheerio another question, "So tell me what are you thinking of doing after high school?"

Quinn finished what she had in her mouth and then answered the Berry men, "Well I want to become a Sports Psychologist, so most probably get into college, hopefully either in California or New York... I've always wanted to live there."

Hiram added, "Yes, Rachel told us... If you go to New York Rachel will be there."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "I know, I'm leaning more towards New York," the blonde continued to smile.

Rachel shot her head up after hearing what Quinn said, "Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've done some research and New York has really good colleges, so does California... But you will be in New York... So, California will be my back up plan."

Rachel and the Berry men smiled at the girls answer. "Why do you want to do Sports Psychology? Why not another stream?" LeRoy asked Quinn curiously.

"Well I use to play softball at a high level and mental performance is as valuable as physical performance, you can easily psych yourself out. I use to actually have a Sports Psychologist and she helped me so much, so I guess that's why I want to do that."

"Why did you stop playing softball? McKinley does have a team?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "Ummm... Well... I guess I wanted to do something different," the blonde said trying to sound convincing.

Rachel and the Berry men nodded along, they then got into small conversation for the rest of dinner.

After dinner Quinn had to leave. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Hiram and LeRoy."

Hiram added, "You're more than welcome, Quinn. It was our pleasure, hope to see you again soon."

Rachel walked Quinn to her car, the new Cheerio turned around and gave Rachel a hug, "I had a good time this afternoon, Rach... We'll have to do it again okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Absolutely, I had a great time."

And with that, Quinn smiled, hopped in her car and left to head home.

* * *

_Okay, now you may hate me for putting in the Finchel kiss, but I needed to have something for Hayley to hate Rachel more than she hates everyone else. But don't worry, I'm not planning on Finchel at all. You also got a little bit out of Quinn from hearing about Rachel and Finn kiss which I thought was necessary to uncover some more of Quinn's past._

_Oh, by the way, some big bits from Quinn's past will start to be uncovered next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Another one! And we are moving along in time. Please enjoy._

_Shout out to my wonderful Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It had been a month for Quinn at William McKinley High. Her friendship with Rachel was progressing, they were spending a lot of time together. Even Hayley, Santana and Brittany started to tolerate Rachel. Brittany of course loved hanging out with Rachel. Santana was still a bitch sometimes to the diva but Santana was a bitch to everyone. Hayley was just happy that the small brunette wasn't going after Finn anymore. If you asked Rachel why she was so obsessed with Finn she would tell you that he was her duet partner and thought it would be romantic to date her duet partner, but after she had that conversation with Quinn, and once the blonde left that night she really thought about Finn and it dawned on her that's the only reason she liked him, she wasn't even physically attracted to him, and he wasn't someone that she wanted to kiss again. The brunette wanted someone who she was physically attracted to, someone who would treat her right, someone who was a good person inside and out, and that won't cheat on her. Someone who was her friend, maybe even best friend; she would love to fall in love with a best friend, and she knew that person was definitely not Finn. She was glad that Quinn spoke to her so she could realize that early before something may have happened.

Everyone seemed to get along with Quinn, she definitely was a different person to have in McKinley, yes she was probably the fourth popular girl in school but she never picked on the losers in the school. And because Rachel was like her best friend, Rachel's popularity status went up because she was hanging out with the Cheerios.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Quinn went over to the Berry house for dinner, she did have Cheerio practice that afternoon but she told Rachel she would come over after.

After Quinn had dinner with the Berry's, Rachel asked her to come up to her room to work on her Glee project together, Quinn didn't have any solo's in Glee yet, the blonde just joined in with the group numbers, she was just helping Rachel out with something that the brunette wanted to sing. So Rachel wanted to get in some time for Glee before the cheerleader had to leave to go home as it was a school night, not that Quinn had a curfew or anything but the blonde knew that the brunette likes to have her eight hours of sleep. So Quinn and Rachel then worked on the Glee project together and once they were finished the brunette insisted on walking the blonde to her car, but Quinn told her to just get started with her nightly routine and that she'd see her tomorrow. Rachel nodded and said her goodbyes to Quinn, the blonde walked downstairs into the living room. Hiram and LeRoy looked up from watching TV as they saw the blonde walk in.

"You on your way home, Sweetie?" LeRoy asked.

Quinn nodded, "But I was wondering if I could please talk to you two for a couple of minutes?" Quinn was a bit nervous with what she was about to disclose to the Berry men but she knew she would have to do it. She's had this on her mind for a while to ask and she thought this was the best opportunity to tell the men seeing as Rachel's not around.

"Yes Sweetie, what did you want to talk about?" Leroy said. Both men sat up on the couch to give the cheerleader their full attention.

"Well this is something personal, I haven't told Rachel yet, but I will be... I just thought that it was best to tell you first." Both men nodded in understanding and Hiram added, "We won't say anything to Rachel."

"Thank you, I appreciate that... So I don't know how to easily say this so I'm going to just come out and say it... I'm a lesbian... Rachel doesn't know yet and I will be telling her soon but there's also something else," both men nodded again for the girl to continue.

"Well, it's that I like Rachel more than a friend and I wanted to ask for your permission to ask her out on a date... I don't really know Rachel's sexuality or anything, but I can't hide the way I feel any longer... I know in a small town like Lima there's a lot of judgments and criticisms and before I even know if Rachel was up for dating me I wanted to ask your permission, because I know if something does happen there would be a lot of gossip and I wouldn't want to expose Rachel to it if you aren't comfortable with it," Quinn finished, she looked at both Hiram and Leroy and waited for one of them to respond.

Hiram spoke first, "Well I can honestly say that I didn't see that one coming." Then LeRoy stepped in to speak, "Quinn, may I ask you if you're sure about this decision... It's a big thing to come to terms with, if we do give you permission, are you ready for the judgments that you will be exposed to?"

Quinn thought the Berry men would ask that question and she answered with confidence, "Yes, I am ready for what I will be exposed to, before I moved here I was in a relationship with another girl for over a year so I am very comfortable with my sexuality."

Both men nodded again and then looked at each other, LeRoy spoke up again, "Well in that case I don't believe I have a problem with you asking my daughter out, since you have moved here I have seen my daughter happier than I have ever seen her and I believe it's because of the friendship that the two of you have formed. However, I do not know what my daughter's sexuality is, both myself and Hiram have told her that we are comfortable with whatever choice she makes... But if my daughter says no, will that affect you wanting to continue to be friends with her?"

"No sir, I respect our friendship too much for something like her regretting me to end it. I was planning on making it known to Rachel before I ask her out that I don't want her to say yes just because she fears losing me as a friend."

Hiram thought it was time for him to add something, "Well Quinn, you have really thought about it a lot, you're a very mature young lady and I have no problem with you asking my daughter out, thank you for seeking permission before you did it, I honestly thought there wasn't any teenagers who would do that anymore," Hiram said with a little chuckle.

"Well I respect both of you and of course Rachel to ask for permission."

"Well thank you... When will you be asking her?" LeRoy asked.

"Probably in the next couple of days... Also I want to tell you in advance after I tell her I am going to give her space for a couple of days to let her process things, that doesn't mean I'm walking away from our friendship I just don't want to push her."

"That's fair enough," Hiram said.

"Well okay than, thank you both. I better go now just in case Rachel comes down and sees me still here," Quinn finished. All three of them smiled at each other, the blonde said her goodbyes and then Quinn made her way out of the Berry's house and on her way home with lightness in her chest.

Unknown to the Berry men and Quinn was that Rachel actually walked down to grab a cup of tea and stopped on the staircase when she heard the blonde speaking and heard the whole exchange that happened between the three.

* * *

Quinn was at her locker on Wednesday morning, grabbing her books for her first class, as she closed it Rachel walked up to her with a bright smile on her face. "Morning, Quinn. How was Cheerio practice this morning?"

The blonde smiled at seeing the excited brunette, "It was okay, like always. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, I had such a peaceful sleep," Rachel smile. So that was a lie, she hardly had any sleep, the new information she received last night kept her wide awake, but when she got out of bed this morning she felt refreshed for some reason.

Quinn smiled, "Well that's good, Rach."

The brunette handed over a coffee she was holding in her hands, "I thought you may need some coffee after practice," Rachel said.

The Cheerios eyes went wide and grabbed the coffee, "Oh my gosh! Yes! You are amazing."

Rachel felt her heart flutter as she heard Quinn's confession and smiled at knowing the blondes true feelings for her. It shocked Rachel when she overheard Quinn's confession to her dads but it was a good shock, she never realized the blondes hidden feelings for her, how could she? She really never had a friend before so she didn't really understand the boundaries of friendship to relationship, but as she laid there last night some of the things that Quinn actually did for her made her see the blondes hidden feelings, and it made her heart pound fast in her chest as a smile continued to grow.

"Rach? You okay? You totally zoned out," Quinn said as she sipped on her coffee.

The brunette shook her head, "Sorry... I'll walk you to class?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled. "Don't I usually do that for you?" Rachel beamed, "Yes... But maybe I want to return the favor for once."

The blonde shrugged and nodded an okay as they made their way to Quinn's classroom.

* * *

Thursday came around pretty fast for Quinn, she has been rather distracted since talking to the Berry men because she knew that she needed to come out to Rachel soon… So much for that lightness in her chest she felt after telling Rachel's dads… That disappeared pretty fast.

After Glee practice Quinn drove Rachel home and they both ended up in the brunette's room going over some things for Glee Club, however the blonde wasn't really paying much attention to the diva because all she was thinking about was how to tell Rachel. Rachel did notice that something was a bit off with the cheerleader so thought to ask, "Quinn, are you feeling okay?"

"Ummmm what?" Quinn asked, trying to zone back in.

"I asked if you're feeling okay?" the diva came to join the Aussie on her bed.

"Oh yeah I'm okay... I think... I need to tell you something though," Quinn said while getting off Rachel's bed and began pacing in the room.

"Okay, well Quinn you can tell me anything," Rachel said sitting up on her bed waiting for Quinn to talk. She knew what this was about so she waited for the blonde to talk, she was going to act as surprised as she could when Quinn confessed her feelings to her.

"Yeah I know... Well this is pretty hard... Ummm I don't know where to start... I guess I'll start with Emily." Since Quinn told Rachel that she wasn't ready to talk about Emily, the brunette hadn't pushed her once to disclose anything about her, which Quinn was grateful for.

"What about Emily?" Rachel asked, she felt quite happy that the cheerleader was about to tell her about Emily, but also confused because she didn't think that Emily had anything to do with Quinn and her... Wasn't Emily a bad person? What did Emily have to do with it...

"Okay, well I don't know an easier way to say this but she was my girlfriend," Quinn stopped pacing and looked at the diva to get a response.

Then it clicked to Rachel who Emily was so the brunette tried not to be shocked and shrugged and nodded, "Okay, I'm thinking that there is more to this, but before you continue I just want to say that I am totally acceptant with gay and lesbian people."

Quinn knew that Rachel would be okay with gay and lesbian people because she was raised by two gay dads. So the blonde continued, "Well I am a lesbian... But there is something else I want to say, well ask I guess... But before I ask you I don't want you to feel pressured or think if you don't say yes I won't want to be your friend anymore, because I think of you as a best friend and I don't want that to change," Quinn started to get more nervous her heart was beating pretty fast.

"I think of you as my best friend too, Quinn," Rachel said with a confident smile trying to help the Aussie came down.

"Okay, well here goes... Rachel I like you... Like, like you more than a friend and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me... Before you say anything I understand if you tell me that you aren't attracted to girls at all and just want to remain friends."

Rachel just sat there for a little while trying to process the information she has just received… Or more like pretend too… She already knew what she wanted to say to the blonde, but she needed this to feel like she just found out this information, "Quinn, I honestly don't know what to say."

This made Quinn's heart race faster, she went back and sat next to Rachel on the edge of the bed, "If you don't want to say yes I completely understand... You may not even be attracted to girls so I completely understand, Rach."

"Before I say yes or no I want to disclose to you and tell you that I believe that I am bisexual." The blonde's eyes widened with the information that Rachel just gave her. Rachel was raised by two gay dads, she always thought love was love, it didn't matter about gender to her, it always mattered on the person and the attractions and feelings she received from that person.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a hint on hope in her voice.

"Yes I believe so, I have been attracted to many guys and girls, and my dad's have been very open with sexuality." Quinn just nodded and waited for Rachel to continue, "I want to tell you Quinn that I am attracted to you, who wouldn't be, you're beautiful." The Aussie blushed a little and Rachel again spoke, "But"... _Oh damn there's a but,_ Quinn thought. "I honestly have never thought about the possibility of dating you, yes you're attractive but I never thought you were attracted to females... Let alone me, so I didn't think about it... I hope that makes sense." So Rachel found out two days ago, but she still needed to do more processing, this was a big thing for her. Quinn could be her first partner, yet Quinn was basically her best friend... What happened if things ended bad, Rachel wouldn't have her best friend anymore.

"That totally makes sense, Rach."

"Okay good... However that doesn't mean I don't want to think about the possibility now." Quinn knew where this was going so she chose to speak up, "So, would you like some time before you say either yes or no to me?"

"Yes I would... If that's okay with you."

"It's absolutely okay with me Rach... And know whatever decision you make, know that I still want to be your best friend."

"Thank you," Rachel said pulling the girl into a hug, which the cheerleader returned, "No, I should be thanking you," Quinn added while in the hug.

Once the two separated the blonde moved to grab her bag and pulled out a blank CD, she turned to Rachel and handed her the CD. "Listen to the CD, this is how I feel about you, it might help you decide and realize maybe I'm worth to take a chance on, I just don't want us to miss out on something that could be great, don't let your fears of losing me as your best friend get in the way of choosing."

Okay, so maybe Quinn already knew why Rachel wanted to take the time to process everything.

* * *

Once Quinn left the brunette's house, Rachel went up to her room and listened to the CD, see smiled once she heard what the song was, she then made her way to her bed laying down listening to the song on repeat with a big smile on her face.

_Take time to realize,_  
_ That your warmth is. Crashing down on in._  
_ Take time to realize,_  
_ That I am on your side_  
_ Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_ But I can't spell it out for you,_  
_ No it's never gonna be that simple_  
_ No I can't spell it out for you_

_ If you just realize what I just realized,_  
_ Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_ And will never find another_  
_ Just realize what I just realized_  
_ We'd never have to wonder if_  
_ We missed out on each other now._

_ Take time to realize,_  
_ Oh-oh I'm on your side_  
_ Didn't I, didn't I tell you._  
_ Take time to realize,_  
_ This all can pass you by_  
_Didn't I tell you._

_ But I can't spell it out for you,_  
_ No its never gonna be that simple_  
_ No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_,  
_ Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_ And we'll never find another_  
_ Just realize what I just realized_  
_ We'd never have to wonder if_  
_ We missed out on each other but._

_It's not the same,_  
_ No it's never the same_  
_ If you don't feel it too._  
_ If you meet me half way_,  
_ If you would meet me half way._  
_ It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_,  
_ Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_ And we'll never find another_  
_ Just realize what I just realized_  
_ We'd never have to wonder._  
_ Just realize what I just realized_

_ If you just realize what I just realized_

_ Oh_

_ Missed out on each other now_  
_ Missed out on each other now_

_ Realize_  
_ Realize_  
_ Realize_

* * *

**Song:**

**Realize – Colbie Caillat.**


	7. Chapter 7

_All I'm saying is Faberry! And have a wonderful Christmas!_

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The next couple of days went by slowly for Quinn, she had a football game to cheer for on Friday, had Cheerio practice on Saturday, but she didn't hang out with Rachel that weekend. Her mother was concerned with her daughter, so on Sunday she confronted the girl. "Luce, are you okay, why aren't you hanging out with Rachel... Did something happen?"

Quinn looked up from the TV to answer her mum, "Yeah, I told her on Thursday that I like her... And asked her out. She just needs time to think about what she wants to do... So I'm giving her time... We're still going to be friends no matter what the decision will be," Quinn said with a small smile.

Judy nodded and patted the cheerleader's left shoulder, "If you want my thoughts behind it, I think she is going to say yes."

"Really?"

Quinn's mum nodded, "Yes, I've seen the way she looks at you sometimes... And that look isn't a friendship look."

The blonde smiled, "Well I hope you're right mum."

* * *

Wednesday came around for Quinn slowly, she hardly had seen the diva throughout her days, she knew the girl needed time so she wasn't stressing. Once Glee Club came around the cheerleader went and sat next Rachel like she always did. Rachel turned to look at the cheerleader, "Hello Quinn, I was wondering if after Glee we could talk?"

Quinn smiled back at the brunette, "That would be great, Rach."

Mr. Schue entered the room and started the lesson. Just before he dismissed them all Rachel put up her hand, "Yes Rachel."

"Mr. Schue, I have something prepared to sing," Rachel stated.

"Well come up and let's hear it."

Rachel nodded and stood up, walking over to stand in the middle of the choir room, "This person will know that I'm singing for them. I don't want us to miss out on a wonderful opportunity and end up regretting it if I didn't take a chance on us," Rachel simply said, everyone besides one in the room was confused.

_I see you standing over there_  
_ You look around without a care_  
_ I pretend you notice me_  
_ I look in your eyes_  
_ And what ya see_

Rachel locked eyes with Quinn when she sang the next part.

_Is made up in my mind?_  
_ Am I just wasting time?_  
_ I think this could be love._  
_ I'm serious._

_ What if we were made for each other_  
_ Born to be best friends and lovers_  
_ I want to stay right here_  
_ In this moment with you_  
_ Over and over and over again_  
_ What if this could be a real love_  
_ A love, a love, yeah_

_ I write our names down in the sand_  
_ Picturing all our plans_  
_ I close my eyes and I can see_  
_ You, and you ask, "Will you be with me?"_

The Cheerio had a massive grin. Rachel moved her eyes from Quinn to look at the other people as she didn't want to have people become suspicious.

_Is it made up in my mind?_  
_ Am I crazy, just wasting time?_  
_ I think this could be love._  
_ I am serious._

_ What if we were made for each other_  
_ Born to be best friends and lovers_  
_ I want to stay right here_  
_ In this moment with you_  
_ Over and over and over again_  
_ What if this could be a real love_  
_ A love, a love, yeah_

Rachel couldn't handle it anymore, so she locked eyes with the blonde.

_I don't know what to think.  
Is this real or just a dream?  
In my heart is where you'll be  
I'll keep waiting till we be._

_What if were made for each other  
Born to be best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here  
In this moment with you  
Over and over and over again  
What if this could be a real love  
A love, a love, yeah_

_You know you really make my heart stop_  
_Stop, stop_

_Oh, what if this real love_  
_What if this real love_  
_Oh, what if this real love_  
_What if this real love_  
_Oh, gosh, you make my heart stop_  
_You make my heart stop_  
_You make my heart stop_  
_Yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah_  
_Oh, gosh, you make my heart stop_

Once everyone had complimented Rachel, except for Hayley, she just seem really pissed off, Mr. Schue dismissed the class. Once everyone else left the choir room besides Quinn and Rachel, both girls turned to face each other in their chairs. The Cheerio spoke up, "That song was amazing."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"So ummm you wanted to talk?" Quinn said nervously.

"Yes Quinn I wanted to say that I have thought about what you told me last week," Quinn nodded, and gave her a small smile, Rachel continued, "And I would be honored to go on a date with you."

The blonde was a bit shocked that Rachel said she would go on a date with her, "Really?"

The brunette gave Quinn a massive smile and nodded, "Yes I am... I'm sorry that it took me a while to say yes... I actually wanted to say yes when you left that night... I listened to that song on repeat all night... But I knew I had to give it a lot of thought because I didn't want to destroy our friendship."

"I fully understand... Can I hug you now?" Quinn asked politely. Rachel just giggled and nodded. They both gave each other a hug and while in the hug Quinn spoke up, "So ummm Rach, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday night?"

Still in the hug Rachel nodded on Quinn's shoulder and then pulled back to look in the cheerleaders eyes, "I would love to... But first I need to confess something," Rachel said nervously.

Quinn looked confused but nodded. "I ummm... I actually overheard you speak to my fathers' last week..."

The blonde opened her eyes wide, shocked at what Rachel said. "I didn't mean too... I was coming downstairs to get a cup of tea but then I heard you talking so I stopped and overheard everything."

"You heard everything?" Quinn asked, still shocked.

Rachel just nodded, scared that this actually might ruin her chances with the blonde. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I wanted you to come to me when you were ready."

Quinn took a breath in and out, processing this and then nodded. "Okay, thank you for telling me."

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm not. You didn't need to tell me this, yet you did, I appreciate your honesty."

"So we still have a date this Saturday?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Only if you still want to go out with me."

"Of course I do," Rachel said as she pulled the blonde back in for another hug.

* * *

Saturday came around pretty fast for Quinn, both her and Rachel discussed that they weren't going to tell anyone besides their family about their date, just in case it didn't work out. So 6:30p.m. came and Quinn was standing on the porch of the Berry residence waiting for someone to answer the door. Hiram opened the door after a couple of seconds waiting, "Hello Quinn, please come in?"

"Thanks," the blonde expressed nervously.

"Honey, don't be so nervous," Hiram chuckled.

"Sorry, this is kind of my first date I've ever been on," Quinn confessed.

"I thought you said you had a girlfriend in Australia?" Hiram asked confused.

"Yes I did, but we didn't really go on a first date, well actually we didn't really go on any dates, we kind of just hung out or went partying."

Hiram nodded, "You'll be fine once you see Rach... She has been quite excited about this date, it's her first ever date."

"Yeah I know, I'm hoping she will love what I have planned."

Rachel then descended from the stairs, and Quinn immediately stopped talking to Hiram and locked eyes with the brunette. Rachel was beaming her Rachel Berry smile while she walked over to Quinn; Hiram moved out of the way, giving the teenagers some space. Quinn was clutching onto a bouquet of flowers. She looked down at Rachel and beamed, "You look beautiful, Rachel."

The brunette blushed. Quinn held out her hand and gave the bouquet of Gloxinia's to the girl. "These are for you, Rach".

Rachel looked up and smiled, grabbing the flowers, "They're lovely Quinn, thank you."

"Their Gloxinia's, they mean love at first sight," Quinn said shyly.

"Awwww... Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything... Anyways we better be off."

Rachel nodded and turned to her dad's, "Dad, daddy can you put these in a vase and put them on my bedside table? Quinn and I are going to leave now."

Both Hiram and LeRoy came over to hug their daughter goodbye, "Have fun Sweetie", Hiram said.

"Can I take a picture, baby girl?" LeRoy said with a camera in his hand.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined. Quinn came over to Rachel and wrapped her arm around the smaller girls waist, "It's okay Rach... I don't mind, it's your first date, your daddy just wants to remember this moment."

Rachel was so happy that Quinn didn't think the whole thing was ridiculous, the Cheerio really understood her and her parents. They took a picture and then started to head out the door.

They both walked hand in hand to Quinn's car, the blonde opened the passenger's door for Rachel to hop in. She walked around the driver's side and hopped in, then she turned to look at the brunette, "Thank you for saying yes," Quinn smiled.

"Don't thank me, Quinn. I was never going to say no to this date."

* * *

Once they arrived at their designation, Quinn stopped the car and walked over to open Rachel's door. She grabbed the diva's hand to helped her out of the car; Rachel looked up and asked the blonde confused, "Why are we at your house?"

"Well I don't really know any good areas in Lima yet, and I wanted tonight to be special and I wanted us to be free to do anything and ummm... I just wanted tonight to be private and for no one else to be around. My family are actually up in Columbus for the weekend so I thought we could spend the time here, I hope that's okay? I also didn't know if you would be comfortable with other people seeing us... I'm not ashamed at all; I just didn't want the gossip to start before anything became official. That's why I thought it would be best not to tell anyone from Glee as well."

"I think this is lovely," Rachel beamed back.

They started to head into the blonde's house, Quinn then lead them into the room her family chose to call the 'chill out, quite room' because it only had two single chair couches and the fireplace. Blankets and pillows were thrown out in front of the fireplace to make everything look more comfortable and romantic, to actually look like a date.

Quinn and Rachel just stood outside the room, the blonde stood their nervously waiting for Rachel's reaction, the brunette beamed and turned to her best friend, "I think it's perfect for a first date."

The cheerleader beamed, "I'll just go grab the food, make yourself comfortable."

Rachel nodded and then made her way to sit down on the blankets, Quinn quickly went and turned music on and then came back shortly with a massive plate of pizza and two champagne glasses with a bottle of apple cider under her arm.

The blonde set everything down and then looked over at Rachel, "I hope this is okay, it's a vegan pizza…"

Rachel smiled at seeing how nervous Quinn was being, "Did you cook it?"

Quinn gave out a shy smile, "Actually no... I can't really cook, so mum helped me out."

The brunette giggled, she leaned forward and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek, the blonde immediately pulled up her hand to where Rachel's lips just were. "I'd love to cook you a meal one day."

"You can cook?"

"Not to brag but I think I'm a pretty good amateur chef," Rachel beamed. Quinn just laughed, that was such a Rachel thing to say.

"Not to brag? You basically did," Quinn laughed. Rachel grinned, "Okay I guess I did," she giggled. "But I can't help being good." Then both the girls burst out laughing, it was like all the nervousness in the room left.

Quinn and Rachel then started to eat their meal. The two started to get into a comfortable conversation, "So Quinn, I know we've been close friends for just over a month, but tell me one thing you love?"

The Aussie swallowed and looked at Rachel, "Mmmm, well only if you tell me one thing too," Rachel smiled and nodded. "Okay, well I like to sketch."

Happiness filled the brunettes face, "Really? Like what?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "Basically everything besides human portraits, so like sceneries and animals, I just do it as a hobby, no one really sees my stuff, it's kind of just for me."

"Will you ever show me any of your work?"

The blonde blushed a little, "Maybe." Rachel beamed. "Okay your turn," the blonde added.

"Okay, no one knows this, but I love the sound of the ocean, it's so relaxing. I've never been to the beach before but I've always wanted to."

The Aussie looked surprised at the brunette's confession, "You've never been to the beach?"

The brunette gave out a small shy smile, "No I haven't."

"Well I'll take you one day, I love the beach... It's actually one of my favorite places... Maybe we can go next summer?"

"Really?" Rachel said excited, and Quinn just shrugged and nodded as to say 'why not', "I would love that."

Comfortable silence filled the room; they were both content in listening to the music and looking into each other's eyes. Until Quinn asked Rachel nervously "Would you like to dance?"

Rachel smiled and nodded; the blonde stood up and then reached down to help the brunette up. They started to dance to the music, relaxed to be in each other's arms. Rachel spoke up quietly, "Quinn, can I ask you something?"

The Cheerio nodded her head against the brunettes shoulder, "Of course Rach... What is it?"

"Why do you like me? I'm nothing special... You could have anyone you wanted, you're so beautiful... So why pick me?"

"Honestly, when I saw you in that choir room for the first time there was something special about you, you took my breath away... You're beautiful Rachel, both inside and out. I've never thought that way about anyone else." Rachel looked into the cheerleader's eyes and only saw honesty reflecting out of them.

"Not even with Emily?"

Quinn shook her head, "Emily came into my life at a time where I felt lost. You came into my life when I felt like I was finding my way back."

The music changed to a new song and Quinn built up the confidence and spun the brunette around, Rachel squealed in surprised excitement.

_What if I told you_  
_ It was all meant to be_  
_ Would you believe me,_  
_ Would you worry_  
_ It's almost that feelin'_  
_ That we've met before_  
_ So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_  
_ When I tell you love has come and now_

_ A moment like this_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this_  
_ Some people search forever,_  
_ For that one special kiss_  
_ Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this_

The two stared into each other's eyes and saw what they both were longing for. Rachel's hands were wrapped around the blonde's neck and Quinn's hands were wrapped around the brunette's waist. The Aussie then lifted up one of her hands and caressed the smooth skin of Rachel's cheek, the two never breaking eye contact.

_Everything changes_  
_ But beauty remains_  
_ Something so tender_  
_ I can't explain_  
_ Well I maybe dreamin'_  
_ But 'till I awake_  
_ Can we make this dream last forever_  
_ And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Quinn leant down slowly, searching the brunettes eyes to see if she was comfortable with this move, Rachel moved closer to silently tell the cheerleader she wanted this as much as her. They continued to softly sway together to the music but also moved closer to each other. The blonde then moved her hand that was on the brunette's cheek and placed it to the back of the diva's neck underneath her hairline.

Once their lips touch Rachel gasped at how good it felt, the only other lips she's ever touched was Finn and it surely felt better than his lips, Quinn's were so smooth and soft. Quinn smiled into the kiss, she couldn't believe she was kissing this girl, their lips have just connected yet she already knows this will be the best kiss she's ever had. The blonde slipped out her tongue and ran it along the brunettes bottom lip. This was new territory for the brunette she only kissed Finn with a closed mouth and she is quite happy that that's as far is got, actually if she could take it back she would, she silently wished that Quinn would have been the first lips she touched but she knew she would be experiencing a lot more first with the blonde.

_A moment like this_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this_  
_ Some people search forever,_  
_ For that one special kiss_  
_ Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this_

Rachel slowly opened her mouth, giving permission for the blonde to place her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Once their tongues touched they both moaned out at the feelings that shot through them for the first time. They both started to move their tongues around each others, moving at a perfect pace, neither one wanting to go fast as they were just enjoying the new sensations that were firing through their bodies.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_  
_ I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_  
_ So let me tell you this_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime_

_ For a moment like this_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this_  
_ Some people search forever,_  
_ For that one special kiss_  
_ Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this_

_ Oh, like this_

Once oxygen was needed both Quinn and Rachel slowly separated, the blonde waiting a bit longer and effortlessly flicking her tongue up against the brunette's upper lip. Quinn pulled back and looked into the diva's eyes, searching for any regret, but all she saw was blown pupils, the Aussies hand was still placed behind the diva's neck slowly rubbing patterns.

_Oh, yeah, I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_ Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_ For a moment like this._

* * *

Quinn woke up the next day with a massive smile on her face, she couldn't believe the night she had yesterday with Rachel, she looked over at the clock and it read 9:03 she knew the brunette would be up so she jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

The blonde rocked up on Rachel's doorstep just after 10:00, LeRoy answered the door this time. He had a massive smile on his face, just like Rachel's. "Hey Quinn, come in," he said politely.

"Thanks LeRoy. I was wondering if Rachel was home?"

"Yes, she's just upstairs in her room. You can go up there if you like... I did hear that your date was fantastic."

Quinn gave a little laugh, "It was great, I'm glad Rach liked it."

The Cheerio made her way up to Rachel's room, see knocked on the door and then slowly entered, closing the door behind her.

Rachel was at her study desk writing in a book when Quinn came in, "Hey Rach," the cheerleader said. Rachel got out of her chair and came to give the cheerleader a hug, "Quinn! What are you doing here?"

Once the girls finished their hug Rachel led them to sit on the edge of her bed. "I came to ask you something."

Quinn smiled and looked into Rachel's eyes, "Ask away Quinn." The blonde grabbed the brunettes hands and enclosed them in hers, "Well I had such an amazing time last night with you, and I know this might be fast but I wanted us to become official, you're amazing Rachel, so what I want to ask is if you would be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel beamed, "Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend, Quinn."

The Cheerio placed a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips. "I want us to be public too Rach, so it means people from school will know... Are you ready for something like that?"

The brunette nodded, "Of course, I have a hot Cheerio to help me out anyways," Rachel giggled, which made the cheerleader blush and laugh.

"Okay great," Quinn replied.

Rachel went to kiss the cheerleader again, and it started to get a lot heated, Rachel was the one that was seeking permission into the Cheerios mouth this time and the Cheerio wasn't going to say no, there were moans and groans going on between the two girls until Quinn knew that it was getting a little out of hand. Of course she didn't want to stop but they just became girlfriends, she wanted to do this right.

So the girls separated, both choosing to go downstairs to watch a movie.

The day was filled with sweet talk, cuddles and kisses. It was perfect for both of them. Quinn said her goodbyes to the Berry's and told Rachel that she would pick her up for school tomorrow. They both knew that they were up for a lot of gossiping, criticizing and judgments tomorrow but they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Songs: **

**What If – Colbie Caillat.** _I changed some of the lyrics around to fit perfectly with the story line._

**A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson.**

_So… First off I hope you all thought the start of their date was a bit awkward… Because I planned it that way on purpose, but as the date went on they both calmed down and it ended up being perfect… Yay they're girlfriends! _

_Everyone take care and have a wonderful Christmas!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas._

_Thank you to my awesome Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning had Quinn standing at the Berry porch again; she had done that three days in a row. And this time she was welcomed by her gorgeous girlfriend, who smiled and jumped into her arms, then pulled away and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Morning Quinn," Rachel said with a megawatt smile.

"Hey Rach… I went to the Lima Bean before coming to pick you up... Here's a coffee for you," Quinn said smiling while handing Rachel a coffee.

"Don't worry its soy. You know I've knocked on your door three days in a row?" Quinn laughed while sipping her coffee and entering the house.

"Yes I know... I need to spend more time at your place. But you know what; feel free to just open the front door yourself... Well if it isn't locked," Rachel said, holding onto Quinn's hand and walking them to the kitchen.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all… Would we daddy?" Both girls entered the kitchen to find LeRoy sitting at the counter with a newspaper and a coffee in hand.

"Wouldn't mind what, Sweetie?" LeRoy looked up from his paper. "Hello Quinn," he added with a smile.

"Wouldn't mind Quinn walking into the house without someone welcoming her in?"

"Of course not... You're welcome here anytime you like."

"Well thank you. Oh... And LeRoy I know you're drinking a coffee now but I stopped by the Lima Bean and bought you one," Quinn said while handing LeRoy a coffee.

"Thank you Quinn. I'm sure it's better than this stuff anyways."

The Aussie looked over at Rachel, "So Rach do you have all your things... Want to head to school now?"

"Yes I'm ready... Bye daddy."

"Bye Sweetie, bye Quinn... Have a good day, if you two get into any trouble please call me," LeRoy said with a serious face.

"We will LeRoy... Have a nice day."

Quinn grabbed the brunette's bag and led Rachel to her car, opening the passenger's door for her.

* * *

Once Quinn pulled into the parking lot, she got out of the car and went over to open Rachel's door, helping her step out. "So you ready for this?" Quinn said holding onto Rachel's hand.

Rachel gave a nervous but confident smile, "Yes."

They both walked hand in hand through the parking lot, not many people gave much notice because they all knew the Cheerio was best friends with the gleek.

The couple walked to the cheerleader's locker first because it was closer, the Cheerio was surprised to see Santana waiting at her locker with Brittany, "Hey S, Hey B," Quinn said happily. She let go of Rachel's hand while she went into her locker to grab her books for her first period. "What's up?"

Santana looked between the two girls that arrived, gave a weird look of confusion but answered the Aussie cheerleader, "Where were you this weekend... Britt and I came over Sunday afternoon to hang, play some ping pong and hang out at your pool, but Paige said you were out."

Quinn grabbed onto her girlfriends hand again after she grabbed her books and closed her locker and nodded at the Latina, "Yeah, I was pretty busy this weekend... I was out with Rach most of it."

The blonde looked at her new girlfriend and smiled, Rachel returning the smile, Santana was getting way too curious, "Am I missing something?"

Quinn looked back at the Latina and nodded, "Actually, yes you are... Rachel and I became girlfriends over the weekend."

Santana opened her mouth wide, shocked at the information that she just heard, Brittany on the other hand beamed at the girls. Quinn could see that the Latina was thinking, she closed her mouth and then gave Quinn a smirk.

"Well that does explain a lot, Q," Santana laughed, but continued, "But I didn't think Shorty was all for the girls."

Rachel spoke up for the first time, "Actually Santana, I am both for girls and guys."

Santana just nodded and smirked, Brittany jumped into Rachel's arms, "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you Brittany"..."Thanks B," both Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"Well Q, I want to get all this goss later today, I'll come over to yours after Cheerio practice."

"Fine with me, S."

"Cool... Okay Britt lets head."

Quinn then looked over at Rachel and smiled, "Well that wasn't bad... Let's head to your locker."

They walked hand in hand to the brunettes locker and grabbed her things, then Quinn walked the diva to her first class for the day, she looked into Rachel's eyes, "Can I give you a kiss, goodbye?" Quinn asked. She didn't know if Rachel was a PDA girl so she wanted to ask first before kissing her girlfriend. Rachel didn't answer she smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, there was 'woots', 'what the fuck', 'well crap', and so much more being heard throughout the halls of McKinley.

Quinn just smiled and walked off for her first period.

* * *

After second period Quinn was walking down the halls of McKinley with Hayley, they were all given stares but every stare they got Hayley would give her HBIC stare at them and the people would turn away. Hayley and Quinn walked into a girl's bathroom, there was a group of freshman people their but when they saw the Cheerios they ran out of the bathroom. Hayley turned around to talk to Quinn, "Santana told me that the rumors of you and Berry are true."

Quinn nodded, "Yes, they are."

"First off I want to say that I don't care, we are friends and I'm not going to judge... Secondly I don't know why you chose Berry but whatever, and lastly I want to ask why you didn't tell me?" the head cheerleader was honestly hurt that the Aussie didn't trust her with that information.

"I was going to tell you, Hay, but I wanted to tell Rachel first… I told her two Thursday's ago then I asked her out, she said yes to me last week and then we went on a date on Saturday and became official on Sunday so I didn't have much time to tell you... I'm sorry."

"Okay, that does explain a lot though... So that was why you didn't hang out with Berry much last week?"

Quinn again nodded, "Yeah, she needed time to process everything, so I gave her time."

"You know you're going to get a lot of crap from school now?"

"Yes I know, but I honestly don't care, it happened to me in Australia so I'm use to it."

"Well just to let you know, me, S and B have your back, San has already thrown a couple of kids against the lockers because she's heard them saying crap about you." Both Hayley and Quinn laughed.

"Thanks Hay, I really appreciate it."

"It's all good... You know I'm getting use to having Berry around, she's not that bad now that I know she's not after Finn," they both laughed again. Then gave each other a hug then left for their classes, luckily for Quinn she was sharing hers with Santana and Brittany.

* * *

Once lunchtime came, Quinn was making her way to meet Rachel at her locker, she saw her girlfriend waiting there for her, she was almost there but was interrupted by her coach calling out her name, "Skippy, my office. NOW!" Sue yelled.

Quinn just looked at Rachel with wide eyes and then heading to Sue's office. Once at the door she entered, "Coach, you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Skippy, we have some business to talk about," Quinn obeyed and sat in a chair in front of her coaches table.

"Now what is with these rumors I have been hearing about you and Streisand?"

"Well there are a lot of rumors going on, but if it's about me and Rachel being a couple then that's the truth, it's not a rumor, Coach," Quinn answered confidently.

"Okay, so I guess we have a problem then... Why didn't you inform me of your new found sexuality with the munchkin."

"It happened yesterday, Coach."

"Well Q, I'm sorry to say it but you're off the team... Actually no I'm not sorry... Now get out of my office, and return your uniforms to me tomorrow."

Quinn stood up and held her ground, placing her hands on her hips, "Why the hell are you kicking me off the team... I think it's discrimination if you're kicking me off for being a lesbian… You disgusting homophobe," the Aussie said pissed.

Sue smirked at how angry Quinn just became. "I'm not kicking you off for being down with the girls or whatever you kids call it these days... I'm kicking you off because I can't have one of my Cheerios hanging out with a loser like the Hobbit."

"But we were best friends before she became my girlfriend."

"Yes... And that's all I could tolerate... But I don't want to see anything else going on... I might be forced to pull my eyes out if I see a Cheerio of mine having her hands all over a Dwarf."

"Coach, this is bull crap and you know it."

"I will not tolerate you disrespecting me, Skippy, now get out of my office, NOW!" Sue yelled while getting out of her chair.

"Not until you say I can stay on Cheerios... You need me, Coach. I'm one of the best girls on your team... If you want to win National's you're going to have to put up with me being with Rachel," Quinn yelled back.

The older blonde stood there for a couple seconds, taking everything that Quinn just said in. "You know what Skippy... You have guts to stand up in front of me... I like your attitude... I'll see you at practice."

Quinn smirked and walked out of the room.

She walked to the cafeteria hoping that Rachel would be in there; once she entered she scanned the room and saw that Rachel was indeed there, she was sitting on a table that had Hayley, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck on it. See walked over and took a seat next to her girlfriend, she smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, not bothered by the looks see was receiving, when she pulled away she looked into her girlfriends eyes and spoke, "Sorry about before."

"It's okay, did everything go okay with Ms. Sylvester?" Rachel asked nervously.

"What? What did Coach want you for?" Hayley asked.

"She wanted to kick me off the team," Quinn said while looking at all the shocked faces of her friends.

"Are you for realz?" Santana added.

"That shouldn't be allowed," Rachel added.

"Well she didn't, so don't worry," Quinn said with a smile.

"How did you stop her from doing it?" Hayley asked.

"Well she didn't want to kick me off the team for being a lesbian, she wanted to kick me off because Rachel is my girlfriend... But I basically said she needs me to win Nationals and then she caved."

"I'm so sorry Quinn… This is all my fault," Rachel said looking down.

"Hey Rach it's okay... She didn't kick me off so it's all good," Quinn smiled giving another kiss to the brunettes lips, she heard 'hot', 'smoking' and 'gross' coming from the table.

She looked up and smiled, "So anyways, how's everyone's day been?" And then all of them got into a nice conversation over lunch.

* * *

Once Cheerio practice finished and Quinn, Hayley, Santana and Brittany had their showers and got changed back into their new Cheerios uniform they all made their way to their cars to head home. Quinn was surprised to see her girlfriend leaning up against her car waiting for her. She said her goodbyes to Hayley and told Santana and Brittany to come over to her place later that afternoon whenever they wanted to. She then walked up to her car, smiled at the brunette and gave her a massive hug.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?" Quinn smiled.

"You called me gorgeous," Rachel said in surprise.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course... But I'm not really gorgeous," Rachel added shyly.

Quinn leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, "Well I think you are... So what are you doing here? I didn't know that you would be waiting for me... Did you want me to drop you home?"

"I was wondering if I could come over to your place for a little bit," Rachel said biting her lower lip.

"Of course you can... I would love you to... San and Britt are coming over for a little bit though... Is that going to be okay with you?"

"Yes, it should be fine," Rachel beamed back.

"Okay lets go then, if San beats me she's going to be pissed off for waiting," Quinn said with a little laugh. She went over to the passenger door and opened it for Rachel, the brunette went to hop in but before she did, the blonde grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss.

Then the girls headed to Quinn's house.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked into the cheerleader's house and were greeted by Quinn's mum. "Hey mum, Rach came over just to hang, San and Britt well be over soon."

"No problem, Luce. Hello Rachel, how are you? Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Hello Judy, I'm very good thank you... And I'm not sure," Rachel said while looking over at Quinn for an answer.

"I don't mind you staying, Rach. I'll drop you home later tonight if you like," Quinn smiled.

The brunette returned the cheerleaders smile and then looked over to answer Judy, "I would love to stay for dinner if that's okay?"

"Not a problem... It makes me cook healthy for everyone so it all works out," both Judy and Rachel laughed.

"Okay mum, we're gonna be upstairs in the lounge room, when S and B come over just tell them to come up."

Quinn's mum nodded her head and both the girls then made their way up to the second lounge room.

They headed up to the second lounge room and crashed down on the couch, Quinn lifted up her arm for the diva to come snuggle up next to her. "So Rach, was today all right for you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel snuggled into her girlfriend's embrace, "It wasn't as bad as I expected... No one really did do anything extra to what I usually get."

"Well I guess that's good... I am happy we did it," Quinn said kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"So am I... But I'm sorry about what Ms. Sylvester did to you today."

"Hey, I told you not to worry about that."

"I know, but I still feel bad... It wouldn't have happened if you were going out with someone else."

"Rach, look at me," Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, "I don't care that Coach did that, and you know what, if Coach told me to choose between Cheerios and you I would pick you straight away."

The brunette had a little tear in her eye, "You would?"

"Without a doubt... I can live without Cheerios, but I can't live without my best friend."

Rachel beamed at Quinn with watery eyes. She leant in to give the blonde a heated kiss. The brunette swept her tongue on Quinn's bottom lip seeking entrance, which the cheerleader didn't refuse. There were moans escaping for both girls, Rachel completely turned around and Quinn laid further back into the couch, the brunette was now lying on top of the Cheerio. Neither one wanting to break the kiss, only separating their lips when they needed to breathe and then going back to what they were doing. Quinn moving her hands down to the brunette's waist while the diva moved her hands up to the blondes neck.

They didn't know how long they were kissing but they were interrupted by an "hmmgh." Quinn and Rachel pulled away from each other and looked to see who it was, Santana was standing next to Brittany. The Latina looked like she wanted to throw up while Brittany had a massive smile on her face.

"Oh hey," Quinn said while Rachel moved off the Cheerio to sit next to her.

"Hello Santana, Brittany," Rachel said while readjusting her clothes.

Santana and Brittany moved to sit on a couch left to the other girls, "Hi Q and Rachel," Brittany smiled and sat down, to which Santana followed but didn't say hello to the girls.

"Your mom wanted us to tell you that you two need to get a room... Which I now agree with," Santana said.

"What! She didn't see... Oh, she just knew didn't she?"

Santana nodded her head, "At first I thought your mom was trippin and then I walked up here and was like 'oh crap gross'."

"Well I should tell her we didn't plan for it to happen," Quinn said defensively, while wrapping an arm around Rachel, which the brunette happily snuggled into.

"Yeah your mom is smart because she said you would say that and then she told us to say that you know the rules," Santana added.

"Serious? Gosh my mum's a freak sometimes."

"Anyways, me and B came here for the goss... So spill it, Q."

Quinn and Rachel told both the cheerleaders their story. Santana looked like she wanted to say something but didn't want to. Quinn leaned over to her girlfriend, "Hey, could you go get some ice-cream for Britt please?"

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend, trying to understand why she would ask her that but from the look in her eyes she knew to just do it, "Yes I can do that... Come on Brittany, Quinn has different flavors of ice-cream."

Quinn gave a quick peck on the brunette's cheek and watched her and Brittany walk down the stairs, she then looked over at Santana, "Okay, what's up?"

"How the flip did you know I wanted to talk to you alone?" the Latina asked.

"I could just tell... So what is it S?"

"You won't tell Berry will you?"

"Well if it's either about her or me then yes but if it's not and you don't want me to I won't."

"Okay wellz I don't know how to say it cause I haven't spoken to anyone about it... And I don't talk about crap like feelings."

"San, just spill it out, it will be easier," Quinn confessed.

"I'm in love with Britt," Santana said looking down worried.

"And does she know about that?" Quinn asked not fazed about what she just heard.

"Aren't you surprised?" the Latina looked up surprised that Quinn didn't seem to care.

"Honestly, not one bit... I had a feeling S… The way you treat and protect B... You make fun of everyone besides her," Santana just nodded and the Aussie continued, "So have you two done stuff... Have you two spoken about your feelings?"

"Yeah, we have done a lot of stuff... But no, we haven't spoken about it, I hate talking about feelings."

"Yes, I know you do, S, but maybe you should talk to Britt... I'm sure she would like to talk about it, she's probably waiting for you."

"I think she is... She seems fine with it though."

"For now maybe, but not for ages, you know you're going to have to talk about it with her eventually."

"I know, but I'm scared."

"Scared about what?" Quinn asked.

"That she won't want to be with me," Santana said looking down again.

"S, are you kidding me... B, adores you... You two are never apart... Do you want to be her girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well here's my advice... Take her on an amazing date and ask her to be your girlfriend."

"But what about what people are going to say... What about my parents?"

"Well firstly you guys could start off in secret; you don't need to out yourself… Secondly, I don't really know your parents, but if worst comes to worst you can always stay here, we do have two spare rooms... But about other people I have one question for you, who makes you the happiest?"

"Q, I thought we covered this... B does."

"That's my point S... Who cares what other people think, B makes you happy that's all that matters... Look at me... Rachel Berry is my girlfriend, she used to be one of the least popular people at school but I didn't care because she's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Q... I'll tell her."

"Good San... You know I'm here for you?"

Santana nodded, "I do... Okay, well I'm done with the sappy crap... I don't know if I can take anymore."

Quinn just smiled and stood up, "And I'm not going to hug you... Let's go get our girls."

Santana smiled and stood up to follow Quinn downstairs.

* * *

Once Santana and Brittany left, Quinn and Rachel were in the Aussie's room laying down, both on their sides just looking at each other talking, Quinn moved her hand to entwine it with the divas.

"So what did you want to talk to Santana about?" the brunette wondered.

Quinn rubbed her thumb on the back of Rachel's hand, "Well it was about San so I can't say... I just knew she wanted to ask me something from the way she was looking at me."

"So you won't tell me?"

"Sorry babe, no... It's not my place to say anything."

"That's okay, I get it," the brunette smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Quinn said. The door was opened and Quinn's younger sister Paige walked in the room.

"Mum said dinners ready."

"Thanks Paigie… Let's go Rach," the Cheerio said getting off the bed while reacting out to grab her girlfriend's hand.

Once the three girls got down to the dining room the rest of the cheerleaders family was already sitting down waiting for them. Quinn pulled out the chair for her girlfriend to sit on, while she sat next to her.

"You know you two look cute together," Paige said smiling.

"Thanks Paigie"…"Thank you Paige," Quinn and Rachel said together.

Quinn's mum spoke up, "So Rachel tell us about the date Luce took you on... She won't tell us."

Rachel looked over to her girlfriend, "Why won't you tell them?"

The Cheerio shrugged, "Just to piss them off," and then she laughed.

"That's not nice."

"I do it to my family all the time, Rach, it's all good, you can tell them if you want... I don't mind."

Rachel smiled and then went to tell her girlfriends family all about their first date.

* * *

_Hope you all have a lovely New Years._

_I am off to start my New Years celebrations already with some Skype time with an American friend, we have decided to try a drinking game while watching an episode of Glee... I wonder how things will go :D. Take care everyone!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you all had a wonderful New Years celebration!_

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

The next couple of weeks drifted by easily for the Aussie, being on Cheerios and having Hayley and Santana as best friends helped her and Rachel with their relationship. It was Saturday evening, the day of the Invitational. Quinn was just about to leave to head over to pick up Rachel, she walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents, "Okay mum…dad I'm off, I'll see you at the performance tonight," Quinn went over and kissed her parents on the cheek.

"I cannot wait to see you... Break a leg, Luce," her mother said.

"Thanks mum... And dad, I know it's not your thing but I can tell you that it's better than Australian choir shows that you have been too."

"I'll hold you to that Luce, but good luck."

"Thanks dad. Oh, and don't forget Rach will be coming over tonight after Puck's party."

"Yes we know I think this is the fifth time you have told us... And like I said before Paige will be home tonight so you know the rules."

"Yes I know the rules... And just FYI, if Paige wasn't here, nothing would be happening."

Her parents gave her weird looks, which she just nodded to; her mum spoke up, "Gosh, you have changed a lot."

Quinn smiled, "Yep and for the better... Now I'm off, I'll see you later."

* * *

15 minutes later Quinn was on the doorstep of the Berry residence, she knocked on the door and then made her way in, "Hey, it's me," the blonde yelled out.

"In the kitchen, Sweetie," she heard Hiram's voice, so she made her way into the kitchen.

Once Quinn got into the kitchen she greeted Hiram, "Hey Hiram, how are you? Is Rach ready?"

"Hi Sweetie, I'm good thank you, and she will be down in a minute, I went and checked on her five minutes ago and she was almost done."

When Hiram finished talking Rachel made her way into the kitchen, Quinn turned around and beamed at her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, thank you for the flowers," the brunette said, while walking over to the cheerleader and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. The Aussie got a bunch of Gardenia flowers delivered to the brunette that morning, with a card saying 'Good Luck'. Quinn smiled into the kiss, "Hey yourself, and you're welcome, I would have personally delivered them to you but Coach made us stay longer than expected at training this morning... And once I got home I needed a nap, otherwise I'd be too tired for tonight."

"Not a problem, baby. Rest is important, especially on a day like this."

"So are you ready?" the cheerleader asked.

"Yes, I'm all set," Rachel beamed back.

"Okay, so I'm sure you have told your dads about your plans tonight?"

Hiram turned around and answered for Rachel, "Of course she did Quinn, she gave us a full run down... And I'm sure you will take care of her at Puck's."

"Of course I will, you don't need to worry."

"Well dad, I'll see you after the performance," Rachel went over and gave her dad a kiss.

"Break a leg Sweetie, and you too Quinn."

"Thanks Hiram... Baby, where's your bag for tonight I'll carry it to the car for you," Quinn said turning around to look at her girlfriend.

"It's just at the bottom of the stairs."

The blonde nodded and went and grabbed the brunette's bag, once she loaded it in the car she went around to the passenger's door and waited for her girlfriend, she was out the door 30 seconds later.

Quinn opened the door for her, just before Rachel got in the car she locked eyes with the Cheerio, "You know I missed you today?" Rachel said with a shy smile.

The blonde also gave out a shy smile, "I'm sorry, I would have come hang out, but the whole Coach being a bitch and me needing a nap got in the way... But I missed you too... Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure they may be one thing."

"And what might that be?" Quinn said with a smirk as she saw her girlfriends facial expressions change.

Rachel leaned in towards Quinn, the blonde placed her hands on her girlfriends face and pulled her closer until their lips met. Quinn slipped her tongue out seeking entrance which was given to her without any hesitancy.

Once they pulled back Quinn smiled. "Let's pick this up later, I don't won't us to be late," Quinn chuckled while helping the brunette to hop into the car.

* * *

The New Directions performed 'Last Name' as their first song and then 'Someone To Love' as their final song. The audience loved them. Once Mr. Schue came into the choir room which they transformed into their dressing room after the performance he informed them that they made a spot at Sectionals.

All the kids were ecstatic while leaving the choir room/dressing room, most of them still having their uniforms on, they were dressed in black pants with a blue button up long sleeve shirt and black tie.

Quinn and Rachel walked hand in hand out of the back stage into the foyer looking for their parents; the Aussie spotted her parents first so they decided to both go up to them.

"So what did you think?" Quinn asked her mum and dad.

"Honestly, that was great, so much better than sitting in choir shows back at home," Quinn's mum said, then turned to look at Rachel, "Rachel, you were amazing tonight... You're very talented."

The brunette beamed at the compliment, "Thank you, Judy."

"Well mum, dad we better be off, we're going to Puck's party tonight so we will be home pretty late."

"Well have fun, and be safe... Call if you need anything," the blondes dad said.

"We will... Come on Rach your dad's are waiting for us."

Quinn then led Rachel over to her dads, they both engulfed them in a hug, "You both were incredible," LeRoy said.

"Thanks daddy," Rachel beamed.

"I cannot wait to see you perform at Sectionals," Hiram added.

"Yes I cannot wait either dad... We should start thinking of a set list to sing," Rachel said looking over at her girlfriend.

"Okay babe, but not tonight... We're going to have fun at Puck's... Speaking of, we better head over there now."

"All right girls, we won't keep you... Have fun tonight... Be safe, and Quinn please take care of our baby," LeRoy said.

"I always do... Come on Rach, let's go."

Rachel then said goodbye to her dads and then headed with Quinn to her girlfriends car to head to Puck's party.

* * *

Once the girls arrived, the party was already underway, they walked inside Puck's house and went straight to the kitchen, "How did I know you would be here," Quinn laughed when she saw Santana close to the drinks in the kitchen.

"You know it, Q... So what can I get you? Vodka or Tequila?"

"Whatever you're having, S."

"Well then both it is... So Berry, what about you? What can I get you?" Santana asked Rachel, without even looking up from mixing a drink for Quinn.

"None thanks Santana, I won't be drinking tonight."

The Latina stopped what she was doing and looked at the brunette, "Why the hell not?"

"Because it effects the vocal cords and I don't want to chance destroying my wonderful voice."

"It's only one night Shorty... It's not going to hurt your voice... Come on, one drink?"

That's when Quinn intervened, "S, leave my girlfriend alone... If she doesn't want to drink she doesn't have to," the blonde then looked over to her girlfriend, "I won't drink tonight either, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Santana scoffed, "Q, we have a beer pong competition to win... You have to drink."

The Aussie then turned to her Latina friend, "S, I don't have to do anything, if my girlfriends not drinking, I won't drink... Sorry, but you will have to find another partner."

Santana was fighting back rage and tears, Rachel squeezed her girlfriends hand making her look at her, "Baby, you can drink, it's okay... I know how important winning beer pong is for you and Santana. I'm fine not drinking by myself. Thank you for wanting to not drink with me though, that's really sweet."

The Latina smiled at overhearing what Rachel said, "Awesome job, Berry," she then handed Quinn a drink and a shot, "Vodka lemonade and one tequila shot... Here's to an awesome night," Santana said clicking Quinn's shot glass and both of them took the tequila shot.

"Okay S, Rach and I are gonna be outside, call me when we're up to play."

"You got it Q," the Latina said going back to refill her glass.

Quinn looked over to her girlfriend, "Did you want a soft drink or juice?"

"I'm okay for now... But thank you."

"All right, well let's head outside... Puck's backyard is awesome."

Rachel nodded and the couple then walked out the back.

Puck's backyard was massive, it didn't have any fences as it was over viewing a lake, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled them to a secluded place near the water, the Aussie sat down and was waiting for her girlfriend to sit down next to her but she never did, the brunette was standing in front on her with a smirk, "What are you smirking about?" Quinn asked as she leaned back on her hands, placing her drink next to her.

"I just wanted to say that you look hot in the outfit," Rachel said moving to straddle her girlfriend.

Quinn smirked and moved her hands to the brunette's waist, "So did you, but I'm quite happy you changed, I love this skirt on you," Quinn said racking her hands up and down the brunettes thighs, which elicited a moan and a shiver from her girlfriend.

They both stared at each other's eyes and couldn't take it any longer, they both leaned in and locked lips with each other, both of them parting their lips wanting to deepen the kiss straight away. They didn't know how long they were in that position until they were interrupted by an angry Latina.

"Q, get your ass over here, we have some pong to play."

Quinn groaned, "Can't you see I'm busy S," the Aussie said without breaking eye contact from her girlfriend.

"I don't care that you're macking on Berry... I need my partner... We're up and if you're not inside in two minutes I'm throwing Berry in the water," Santana yelled and then marched inside.

Rachel had a scared expression on her face, "I wouldn't let her do that to you," Quinn said.

"I know, but I think we better head in so we don't get on Santana's bad side for the night."

The blonde smiled, "Agreed."

They both went to stand up but the brunette added, "And we can always come back to what we were doing."

The Aussie's face lit up, "I'd like that."

"Me too... Now come on I want to see my girlfriend kick some ass," Rachel said enlacing their hands together walking back inside the house.

* * *

"How can two girls continue to beat us," Finn almost cried. Quinn and Santana were on the other side of the table cheering, they won against Puck and Finn... Again.

"It's because you suck," Santana said, "And also because Q and I are awesome."

Quinn just laughed at her best friend, Rachel walked over and whispered in the Aussies ear, "Congratulations baby." The blonde smiled and turned around to look at her girlfriend, she leaned in and gave her an innocent kiss on the lips, "Thanks baby... Will you come with me to get a drink, then we can go dance," Quinn said holding out her hand for the brunette to take, Rachel didn't hesitate and took her girlfriends hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

While Quinn was making herself a drink Hayley came up to her, "Hey Quinn, do you think we could talk for a little bit?" the brunette sounded nervous so Quinn knew it was important.

"Okay, hang on," Quinn walked over to her girlfriend "Baby, Hayley wants to talk to me, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." Quinn gave Rachel a quick kiss then turned to walk back to Hayley, but before she did she notice Brittany walking into the kitchen, "Hey B, can you look after Rach while I go talk to Hayley for a couple minutes."

"Quinn, that isn't necessary," Rachel said with a shy smile.

"I know it's not but I still want to do it, I promised your dads I'd take care of you," Quinn smiled.

"Sure thing Q... Rach and I can go dance," Brittany said grabbing a hold of the diva and leading her to the dance floor.

Quinn looked back at Hayley, "Wanna talk in the study?" the blonde asked.

Hayley just nodded and the two girls walked through Puck's house to the study.

They both took a seat on the couch; Quinn looked over at her best friend, "So what's up Hay?"

Hayley didn't meet her eyes, "Ummmm... Well it's hard to talk about."

"Well whenever you're ready."

Quinn waited patiently. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"Wow... Okay... Does anyone know about this?"

Hayley shook her head, "You're the first one I've told, I thought you may be able to help me because you've been through the same thing."

"Well yeah, but I was a baby when they divorced."

"I know... But San and Britts parents seem to be perfect so I couldn't go to them and I didn't want to go to any of my other friends."

The Aussie nodded. "Okay, we'll I'm here for you... What can I do?"

"I don't know... I just wanted to tell someone."

"Are you okay, Hayl's?"

"I don't know... Like, dad packed and left this morning, and mom's not telling me anything."

"You just want to know what's going on?"

"Yes! And they won't tell me... They're hardly talking to me," Hayley said starting to cry.

Quinn wrapped up her friend in a hug.

Suddenly the door of study opened, Finn stumbled in. Hayley looked up and saw her boyfriend standing there.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, babe..." He then noticed she'd been crying. "Hay... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute. I'll be out soon."

Finn nodded and then exited the room.

"Are you going to tell Finn?"

The head cheerleader shook her head. "Not yet. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Okay, I won't say a thing."

"Thanks, Quinn."

The blonde brought her best friend into a hug. "Okay, I'm here for you whenever you need." Hayley gave Quinn a small smile and nodded. "Let's go back out to the party," Quinn added.

* * *

As the night went on people started to leave, Quinn and Rachel were making their way out of Puck's, "We're lucky I chose to drop my car off at mine before we came tonight," the blonde said laughing as they made their way out the front and was stopped by someone yelling.

"Hey Q, you walkin home?" Santana yelled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just course Hay, B and I are walking back to mine, so we will walk with you."

Quinn just nodded and waited for her friends to catch up.

Once they were all together, Santana and Brittany started walking in the front of them with their pinkies linked. Hayley was walking by herself in the middle while Quinn and Rachel were walking behind them.

"So how was your first high school party?" Quinn asked her girlfriend. Rachel actually was the only person that wasn't on the cheerleading or football team that was in the Glee Club that was invited to the party.

"It was quite enjoyable," Rachel smiled.

The couple got into comfortable silence as they continued to walk back to Quinn's.

"I should go speak to Hayley," Rachel whispered.

Quinn turned to look over at her girlfriend. "Seriously?"

"Well yes... She's your best friend I want her to start to like me."

"She doesn't hate you anymore, she hasn't been horrible to you."

"That's because she knows you will do something if you find out she is..." Rachel stated.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm always right," Rachel smirked.

"Modest much," Quinn chuckled.

"Maybe I should tell her about Finn and I."

The Cheerio went wide eyed. "What?!"

"I should tell her that Finn and I kissed... I feel horrible about it."

"Not tonight, Babe."

"Why not? I might not get an opportunity like this for a while now."

Quinn scrunched up her face... She really didn't want Rachel to lay that on the head cheerleader, not after what Hayley told her tonight, but Quinn couldn't tell her girlfriend about the conversation she had with Hayley... And Rachel was right.

"Okay, I'll just stay behind."

Rachel slipped her hand out of her girlfriends, and leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then walked a little faster to catch up to Hayley.

Once the diva caught up with Hayley the head cheerleader turned and looked at the other brunette, she then turned behind and saw Quinn still walking behind them. Hayley didn't say anything to Rachel she just continued to walk, ignoring the other brunette.

Rachel thought to start up a conversation. "I thought that we should talk."

Hayley scoffed. "And what do you have to talk about?"

"It's about Finn," Rachel stated.

The head cheerleader looked over at Rachel confused. "What about Finn?"

"Well actually it's about Finn and I," Rachel said nervously.

Hayley almost stopped walking but chose to keep walking. "I'm listening."

"We kissed."

"Does Quinn know about this?" Hayley asked pissed off.

"Yes I told her... But it was before Quinn and I started dating."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I feel horrible and you should know... I'm really sorry for what I did... I wasn't thinking."

"I knew you had a thing for Finn, Berry."

"It only happened once... I thought that Finn and I had something special... But I was wrong... He was the first popular person who spoke to me... And he's also a good singer who can almost keep up with me vocally... I just thought we would be good together... I'm sorry I made him cheat... I just wasn't thinking clearly."

"Do you still like him?"

"Oh no... Definitely not... I've got Quinn and I'd choose her over Finn every time... Actually I'd choose her over everyone..." Rachel gushed.

"Okay... Now, can you leave?" Hayley asked.

Rachel nodded and was about to make her way back to her girlfriend but before she did, she heard Hayley whisper "Thanks Rachel."

The brunette smiled and then stopped, she then waited for her girlfriend to catch up to her.

Once Quinn got to Rachel she grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand. "So how did it go?"

"Better than I expected," Rachel beamed.

"Good," the blonde beamed back. They then walked hand in hand back to Quinn's house.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; I did get some reviews a while back that said they'd love to see Rachel at a party… And as promised, Quinn looked out for her girlfriend._

_I'm just giving you all a heads up; the drama will start to rise very shortly. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to my Beta,__**Comegetit**__. You have no idea how amazing you are, being able to Beta two chapters each week, and always getting them back to me on time. Thank you!_

_To all my reviewers, you know who you are. Thank you so much for going out of your way to let me know what you think, I appreciate every one of you. To the people who have placed this story on either favorite, alerts or both, thank you. And for those who continue to read the story, thank you as well. I appreciate you all so much, you all continue to encourage me to write more!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

The next morning Quinn woke up early, it was just past five when she hopped out of bed. She only had two hours of sleep. The blonde went to her bathroom, had a shower and got dressed, it was almost six when she got out and was ready for the day. Rachel then woke up, the brunette was tired, yes she likes to wake up early but she usually goes to bed at an appropriate time to get the necessary rest for her body.

Rachel looked up and saw her girlfriend all dressed, she looked over at Quinn's clock on the bedside table and read that it was 5:56. "Why are you up so early?" Rachel crocked out.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend then walked over to her bed and sat down next to the sleepy brunette. "I'm going to church," Quinn stated.

The brunette scrunched her face in confusion. "What time does your service start? And how come you haven't told me you attend church?"

"It's not something I parade around, I have my beliefs just like everyone... And it starts at 8:30 but it's up in Columbus."

"Why do you go to church all the way up in Columbus?"

Quinn shrugged, "I did some research and I liked it, so thought to give it a go, and all the churches within Lima are very closed minded and I didn't want to go to a church like that."

Rachel nodded. Quinn leant down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "I'll be home just before one, go back to sleep and then you can hang around here with my family if you like."

The brunette nodded tiredly, "Isn't your family going to church with you?"

The Cheerio shook her head. "No, they don't come with me... They actually don't go to any churches."

"Oh okay, so what made you start going to church?"

"How about we talk about this later, go back to sleep, baby," Quinn said, leaning over to Rachel and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon."

Rachel nodded and yawned rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Quinn got home and walked into the kitchen to find her mum working on making lunch for everybody. "Hey mum, where's Rachel?"

Judy looked up and smiled at her daughter. "She's upstairs in the lounge room with Paige... How was church, Sweetie?"

The blonde smiled. "It was good."

"Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes."

The blonde nodded, "Okay thanks."

Judy notice Quinn holding two coffee cups in her hand. "Is one of those for me?"

The younger blonde looked over at her mother and smiled. "No, sorry. It's for Rachel and me."

"Of course it is," Judy smiled back.

Quinn just shook her head not understanding why her mother was smiling the way she was smiling and chose to walk up to the second lounge room to go be with her girlfriend. As she got to the top of the stairs that led to the lounge room she heard Paige talking to Rachel.

"How can you get such a high score? This is the first time you have played, right?"

The blonde walked in and saw her girlfriend holding a microphone and Paige sitting on the couch. "Yes it's my first time Paige, but I am well diverse in singing. It's not hard for me to get a high score on a singing game."

Quinn smiled and looked at what they were playing. It was obviously one of the karaoke games for the families Wii.

"I still don't get how you can get such a high score... No one will be able to beat that."

"Well I could offer you some singing lessons, free of charge of course?"

Before Paige could answer Quinn walked in. "Do you think you could give me some free singing lessons?"

Rachel beamed when she saw her girlfriend. The brunette walked over to Quinn and pulled her in for a hug. "I think I could have that arranged."

Once the couple pulled away from each other Quinn smiled and looked at her girlfriend. "Good, because I'd like to get better at singing."

"You know you have a sweet voice already, Quinn... Occasionally sharp, but that's just because you lack my years of training."

Quinn smiled and the handed over a coffee for Rachel. "This is for you."

"Awww, thank you, baby." Rachel leaned up and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Okay, I can't stand any more of this sweetness... Well I will say it's better than what I saw between you and Emily," Paige jumped off the couch, she gave herself a shiver at what she just said and then made her way out of the lounge room. Before she left she looked at her older sister. "Oh, thank you for being so considerate and buying me a coffee too," Paige said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoy it," Quinn said sarcastically back.

Paige just laughed, "Bitch... Not buying me a coffee... Leaving your girlfriend to spend the morning with your weird ass family."

"Are you calling yourself weird, Paigie?" Quinn laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I'm leaving now," Paige said angrily joking, as she walked down the stairs.

Quinn just laughed and then looked over at her girlfriend. "How was your morning? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Quinn said honestly.

The couple then made their way over to the couch. "I wasn't uncomfortable at all. You went to church, I'm not going to be angry at you for your spiritual beliefs. I spent the morning with your mom, we cooked breakfast... It was lovely. Then Paige asked if I wanted to spend time with her up here... Your family are very welcoming, baby."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I'm glad, I felt horrible leaving you. But when I woke up this morning I just felt like going to church."

"So you don't attend every week?"

"No... Just when I feel like it. You've slept over on Saturdays before and I've never gone to church the next day."

Rachel nodded. "So did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did actually," Quinn smiled.

"Well that's great," Rachel said smiling as she slipped on her coffee.

"So tell me, how did you start going to church?" Rachel asked.

"It was probably about five or six months after I meet Emily."

"Does Emily go to church, too?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, I just decided to go."

"And why's that?"

Quinn hated replaying her past to people but she knew Rachel deserved to know... Part of the answer... "Well you know how I played softball?" Rachel nodded, Quinn had told her that she use to play softball but she never told her why she gave it up.

"Well the day that I meet Emily, I got told by my doctor that I wouldn't be able to play softball again."

"Why?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Well I dislocated my shoulder pretty bad and they said if I continue to play I may injure it to the point of having no movement in my arm anymore."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head. "Yeah, what's even worse is that I was lined up to make the Junior Australian team."

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel said as she grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"So... I was pretty distraught after that, my dream to represent Australia in softball was over... Actually softball was like my life... My close friends were from softball... I had training six days a week... It's kind of like you and your singing... That was softball for me. Anyways, after I found out, I was pretty depressed, and one day I just thought to walk into a church and check it out."

"So your belief in God has helped you through it?"

"Mmmm... Maybe a little bit... I wasn't much better until my family and I moved here."

Rachel nodded. "Why is it that you can be a cheerleader and not be able to play softball?"

"Lifting up someone causes a different stress on my shoulder then throwing a softball," Quinn answered.

"Have you spoken to any other doctors to see if there is a possibility you may be able to still play?"

Quinn shook her head. "No... I didn't even go see my doctor for my final check up... After she told me I couldn't play anymore I just gave up."

"But Quinn, you should have gotten a second opinion, what if you could play again?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. "I won't be able to play again, Rachel. And I don't want to get a second opinion to only be told that I can't play again." She wasn't angry at her girlfriend she just didn't want to talk about this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me... It's just something I don't like talking about."

Quinn gave her girlfriend a small smile and then leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"Let's go have some lunch," Quinn said standing up, reaching her hand out that wasn't holding her coffee, to help Rachel off the couch.

As they were walking down to the kitchen "Baby, did you want to come have dinner with me and my dads' tonight?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned around and smiled at her girlfriend. "Sounds good to me."

The couple stepped down to the floor where all the families bedrooms are. They then saw Paige run from the bathroom with her tracksuit pants around her ankles... Least she had underwear on. "What the hell, Paige?" Quinn voiced. Rachel just stood there shocked and confused.

Paige shoved her head out of her room and burst out laughing. "Shit, didn't think anyone would see me."

"What's with your pants around your ankles?"

"I just put moisturizer on my legs, I'm waiting for it to dry."

Quinn laughed. "Dumb ass."

Paige just shrugged then looked to Rachel, "Sorry about that."

Rachel smiled. "It's okay Paige, I understand the predicament you put yourself in."

The younger blonde smiled then nodded, then made her way back in her room.

"I guess Paige was right when she called herself weird just before." Quinn and Rachel just laughed as they made their way to go have lunch.

* * *

Quinn was over at the Berry's residence for dinner, they were chatting away during their meal.

LeRoy spoke up, "Baby girl... Your uncle wants us to come over for lunch next weekend."

Rachel looked up and smiled, "That sounds lovely, I haven't seen Uncle Leon and Aunt Louise in a while."

Hiram nodded. "They're excited to see you, Michael cannot wait."

LeRoy smiled and looked over at Quinn, "Quinn, you're more than welcome to come... My brother and his family just live outside of Lima."

"I'd love to meet your family, if that's okay with you."

"Absolutely, they will love you."

Quinn smiled and returned to eating her meal. Rachel has mentioned her daddy's family before, they seemed to be the only family Rachel and her fathers' see, besides the one off occasions of seeing the grandparents. Quinn was exited to finally be able to meet Rachel's relatives.

* * *

The next day Quinn was walking down the hallway when she spotted Artie at his locker.

"Hey Artie," Quinn said smiling as she walked up to him.

Artie turned his head surprised to see a cheerleader initiating a conversation with him, he looked around to see if someone was going to pop out and throw a slushy on his face.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Quinn asked. Artie was still shocked to see the Cheerio standing in front of him so didn't talk.

"I heard you're friends with people in the V/A Club." Artie nodded. "I was wondering if you could help me out by placing some microphones in the choir room and auditorium... I'll pay if you need to buy some," Quinn voiced.

"Not that I won't do this but why are you asking me?"

"Because you know people in the V/A Club... Like I said before," Quinn scrunched up her face confused.

"Yes, but cheerleaders don't talk to people like me," Artie said confused.

Quinn smiled "Artie, we're in Glee together, I've spoken to you before."

"But talking to me in the hallway is basically telling everyone you want to be slushied."

The blonde shook her head. "Anyways, will you help me out?"

"Yes... Of course... But why do you want microphones placed in the choir room and auditorium room?" Artie wondered.

"Can you keep a secret?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Depends," Artie said honestly.

"Well, I want to record every song that Rachel sings."

"That will be a lot of songs, Quinn," the wheelchair bound boy said seriously.

Quinn laughed. "Yes I know, so will you do it?"

Artie nodded. "Yes... However I may need to buy some more microphones otherwise the A/V Club won't be happy with you using all their microphones for such a long time."

The blonde nodded. "Okay that's fine... I've got money... Just give me the bill."

The boy in the wheelchair nodded. Quinn then started to leave, but before she did she smiled at Artie. "Thanks for doing this, I owe you one."

* * *

Once Quinn left Artie she then headed into the cafeteria for lunch. She noticed her girlfriend, Hayley, Santana, Brittany and Finn sitting down on a table, so she headed over and sat next to her girlfriend. "Hey baby, what took you so long?" Rachel asked.

"Just needed to get something out of my locker," Quinn smiled, as she placed a peck on her girlfriend's cheek.

"So what's new?" Quinn asked everyone.

"We're just thinking of what to do this weekend."

"Mmmm… Well Rachel and I are going over to her Uncle and Aunties for lunch on Saturday after dance and Cheerio practice... But Saturday night is free, want to all come over?"

"Only if alcohol is available," Santana said seriously.

Quinn laughed. "Of course, S. Hay you can stay in the guest room if you like."

"Sounds good to me," Hayley shrugged.

Quinn looked over at Finn, she didn't really talk to him because they had basically nothing in common but he was Hayley's boyfriend so she had to be nice. "Finn, you can come if you like... Bring some of your friends even."

Finn smiled a dopey half smile and nodded. Then Puck came over, "Bring friends where?"

Quinn really hadn't spoken to Puck either, he was still being a sleaze, but she knew that he was Finn's friend. "Just having a hang out at mine on Saturday night, seeing as there's no party's on."

"Can I hang?" Puck asked joining them on the table.

Quinn shrugged and Puck punched his fist in the air.

"Why don't we ask the other Glee members to join... If that's okay with you, baby?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked at Hayley and Santana, their faces almost made her laugh out loud. Before Quinn could answer, Brittany did, "Oh yes, Rachie! That would be so fun... Wouldn't it be, San?"

Santana's facial expression changed immediately. She forced a smile on her face and looked over at Brittany "Sure, B... Sounds like a smart idea." Santana hadn't yet spoken to Brittany about her feelings yet, but she knew the time was coming.

Quinn then shrugged, "Yeah, seems fine to me."

"Quinn, do you have a Wii? I brought the new Super Mario Brothers game... We could hook it up and play the shit out of it on Saturday," Puck said excitedly. That was probably the first real sentence Puck had said to Quinn.

The blonde looked over at the mohawk boy, "I actually already have it, my brother bought it the other day."

"Oh, cool," Puck gushed excitedly.

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch, Quinn and Rachel jumped up together saying bye to everyone as they walked together hand in hand out of the cafeteria to head to their lockers. "Are you okay with having Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie come over to your place?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because they're not popular like you and your friends."

Quinn opened up her locker and then looked at her girlfriend. "They're your friend's right?"

"Yes... I guess... We haven't really hung out because I usually spend my free time with you... And Kurt and Mercedes usually just try to fight me for a solo... But on some level I guess they're my friends."

"Well if they're your friends... They're mine," Quinn shrugged. "So ask them if they want to come over and it will help me get to know my girlfriends friends... Well, I see them in Glee Club but it will get me to know them outside of Glee."

Rachel smiled and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, it was only fast... The couple only does small PDA within school.

"Thank you, baby."

"Don't thank me, Rach... You know, why don't you actually start to hang out with them more often... Maybe outside of school?"

"Why?" Rachel scrunched up her face sadly. "Don't you like spending time with me?"

Quinn gave out a small chuckle, grabbed her book and then closed the locker, then pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. "I didn't say that, baby... I love spending time with you."

"So why did you say it?"

"Because what's so bad with hanging out with them?"

"Nothing."

Quinn smiled. "See... Maybe give it a go."

Rachel nodded and smile. "Okay... But now you have to walk me to my locker and then my class," the brunette smirked at her girlfriend.

The blonde shrugged, "Like I always do."

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other and they took each other's hand and walked through the hallways of McKinley to Rachel's locker.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

_So I was planning to have this uploaded earlier today, however I have had a horrible last 24 hours... My iPad decided to shit itself and I had 8 chapters for this story on it! That's at least 50,000 - 60,000 words. And I just finished a 10,000 word chapter yesterday... Talk about me being pissed... I'm still trying to get them all back, I've managed to get 3 chapters back and half of the chapter I completed yesterday, and the other 4 I can see the documents but unable to open them, so here's hoping I'll get them all back. I spoke to an Apple Tech just before so I'm waiting for the App to reinstall and hopefully my iCloud have backed everything up... I would have totally lost it if I didn't rant out to_ _**achelefan24**, (Check out her two stories, one is Achele based and the other is Faberry, you won't be disappointed)...__ Okay enough about my ranting... I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was Saturday, Quinn just drove over to Rachel's after Cheerio practice; the blonde was already changed and ready to go visit Rachel's extended family. The blonde knocked on her girlfriend's front door and then let herself in.

"Hey," Quinn said casually as she walked in.

Rachel came out of the kitchen to meet her girlfriend walking through the hallway, "Hey, baby. How was practice?"

Quinn shrugged and wrapped her girlfriend in a welcoming hug, "It was okay... Glad it's over and I get to spend the day with you," Quinn smiled as she pulled out of the hug.

"Awww, you're so cute."

"How was dance class?" the blonde asked her girlfriend.

"It was okay. We just went over a few old routines."

Hiram and LeRoy came out of the kitchen with bags of food. "Hey Quinn, how are you?" LeRoy asked.

Quinn smiled at the two Berry men. "I'm good thanks."

"You ready to leave?" Hiram asked.

The blonde nodded, "Did you need a hand with anything?"

The men shook their heads. "It's okay, Sweetie. Thank you though," Hiram added.

Quinn then looked over at her girlfriend, "Do you have your things for tonight?"

Rachel smiled, "My bags near the front door."

The blonde nodded and they all made their way out of the Berry's house, Quinn quickly grabbed the brunette's bag before Rachel even tried to reach it. The diva smiled and whispered a sweet thank you into her girlfriend's ear.

Once they got outside LeRoy turned to Quinn. "So, Quinn, just follow Hiram and I, if you lose us Rachel knows the way." Quinn was taking her and Rachel in her car because they may leave before Hiram and LeRoy to head back to the blondes house because the Glee Club members were going to be there tonight.

Quinn nodded and popped Rachel's bag in the back of her car and then headed to jump in the front seat. Once she got buckled in she then turned the ignition on, backing out of the driveway. She waited for the Berry men to back out and then drive off, so Quinn started to follow.

"I can't wait to get my license," Rachel beamed.

"Just over a month, baby... Not long," Quinn beamed. "Choose some music to listen too?" Quinn asked handing her girlfriend her iPhone with her music on it.

Rachel beamed, took the iPhone and plugged it into the adaptor for the car, she then scrolled through her girlfriends music. "Baby, I really need to update your choice in music," Rachel said honestly.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend "Why?" Then she quickly put her eyes back on the road.

"Because your music lacks variety."

"Are you just trying to say I have bad choice in music or that I don't have show tunes?" Quinn chucked.

"I'm just saying you need to broaden your music style, it will help you being in Glee Club," Rachel smiled.

"Or it will make you happy while in my car, seeing as you will be able to listen to Broadway music," Quinn turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Maybe," Rachel smiled back.

"Rach, you know you can just use your music if you want, I don't care. I actually should start to learn more about musicals anyways, I only know songs from Wizard of Oz, Grease, Rocky Horror, Hairspray and some Footloose songs."

"What?!" Rachel squealed in surprise.

Quinn looked surprised. "What?"

"Quinn, how come I did not know this? We were friends for a month before we became girlfriends and we have been girlfriends for over a month, which means we have known each other for more than two months... And I just found out your lack of knowledge when it comes to musicals and Broadway."

Quinn shrugged, "I guess it just hasn't come up."

"Hasn't come up! Quinn I basically sweat Broadway out of my pores. I've spoken to you numerous times about different Broadway musicals. Did you even understand what I was saying?"

The blonde laughed. "Yes, Rachel, of course I understood you. I'm not dumb. You have spoken about Funny Girl, Wicked, Annie, Les Mis, Phantom, and plenty more, but that doesn't mean I don't know what they're about or what songs they sing."

Rachel gasped. "I cannot believe my partner doesn't have a wide range of knowledge when it comes to musicals."

Quinn lifted her hand over the middle console to grab her girlfriends hand "Are you breaking up with me because I lack knowledge in Broadway and musicals?" Quinn smiled at her girlfriend then returned her eyes to the road.

Rachel lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's hand. "No. However, you will need to start familiarizing yourself in the area."

"And what if I said I don't want to?" Quinn smirked.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined.

The blonde laughed "Okay... Okay I was joking, I'll learn for you, baby."

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

Quinn shrugged and nodded. "Yeah why not? I get to learn more about my girlfriend's hobbies, why wouldn't I want to do that?"

"Yay! Okay," Rachel squealed in delight. The brunette grabbed her handbag that was on the ground in front of her and pulled out her iPod, unplugging Quinn's iPhone and plugging her iPod in the adopter. "Okay, now let's start with the forever fabulous Barbra Streisand's Broadway hit musical 'Funny Girl' song 'Don't Rain on My Parade'."

"I've heard you sing that before... I didn't know it was from 'Funny Girl'."

Rachel slapped herself on the forehead, "Yes! Oh Quinn, you need to learn so much!"

"Well we have a while to drive, so what better time than now?"

"Yes, yes!" Rachel pressed play on her iPod and reconnected her hand with her girlfriends, she then belted out the song along with Barbra Streisand.

* * *

Once they arrived, Quinn was well diverse in 'Funny Girl', Rachel even insisted that they watch the film tomorrow, which Quinn just shrugged and said yes.

They pulled in on the curve of a cute small house. Hiram and LeRoy were grabbing the things from the back for their car when the front door of the house opened. Out came a person who could pass as LeRoy's twin brother, a blonde haired lady at his side with a young blonde haired boy running out to Rachel, he looked about four or five.

"Roy! It's great to see you," said LeRoy's brother who Quinn remembers being told was Leon.

"Rach!" the little boy screamed in excitement, running over to the brunette and flinging his arms around her.

"Michael, haven't you gotten taller," Rachel said crouching down and hugging the boy.

Both Leon and his wife who Quinn remembers is Louise both came over and welcomed Hiram and LeRoy.

Once Rachel and Michael separated, the brunette looked over at Quinn and smiled. "Michael, I want you to meet someone special," Rachel beamed as she grabbed his hand.

Michael nodded excitedly and walked with Rachel around the car to where Quinn was standing. "Michael, this is Quinn. Quinn, meet Michael."

Quinn smiled and then crouched down on her knees and held out her hand, "Hey Michael, it's nice to meet you."

The little blonde haired boy beamed and shook Quinn's hand. "You're Rachel's girlfriend aren't you?"

Quinn looked up at her girlfriend, she didn't want to blurt it out just in case she wasn't meant to tell a five year old about their sexual preference, but Rachel smiled and nodded, so Quinn turned back and answered the boy "Yes she is, aren't I lucky."

Michael beamed and nodded, "Yes! Rachel is awesome."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, "She really is."

The blonde boy nodded excitedly, "Do you like singing and dancing like Rachel?"

"Yes, but Rachel is better than me, no one can beat her in singing."

Michael nodded again, "Yeah she's sang to me before, I love her voice."

Quinn leaned over to whisper into the boy's ear, "I love her voice too, but shhh don't tell anyone." Michael beamed and nodded, then motioned with his hand that he zipped his lips shut.

"I guess Michael has already introduced himself," Leon's wife Louise said. "Hi Quinn, I'm Louise, Rachel's Auntie, it's nice to meet you." Quinn stood up and shook the blonde lady's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Berry."

"Oh, please call me Louise, and call my husband Leon, there's too many Berry men in this family," Louise said chuckling.

The blonde lady then turned to Rachel and smiled, "There's my favorite niece," She said walking over to Rachel and pulling her into a hug. Rachel beamed into the hug, "I'm your only niece, Auntie Louise."

Louise pulled back and smiled, "Yes, but if you weren't you'd still probably be my favorite." Leon then went over and introduced himself to Quinn. "Quinn..." he said as he shook her hand, "My brother has spoken quite a bit about you."

"All good I hope."

Leon leaned in to whisper into Quinn's ear, "He adores you." Quinn beamed.

"Okay, let's go inside and start working on lunch," Louise said. Everyone started to walk into the house, Rachel grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend and smiled, "I am too."

* * *

Just after lunch everyone was sitting outside on the veranda chatting.

"Quinn, what are you and your family doing for Thanksgiving?" Leon asked.

"I'm not sure, it will be our first Thanksgiving," Quinn answered.

"Well LeRoy, Hiram and Rach will be coming over here, you're more than welcome to come with your family, we could teach you about the American holiday if you like?"

Quinn smiled, "I'll ask my parents, I'm sure they would love to come."

Michael then walked over to Quinn. "Quinn, will you come play with me?"

Quinn nodded and hopped up from her chair, "Is Rachel going to play with us?"

"I want to play soccer and Rachel doesn't play it."

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend, "Why don't you play soccer?"

"Because my feet weren't made to kick a ball, they were meant for dancing on a Broadway stage."

Quinn smiled and chuckled, she then leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back." Then turned to Michael, "Okay, I don't usually play soccer but I do know how to kick a ball."

"Yay, okay let's go," Michael grabbed her hand and led them down the veranda to the backyard where two goal areas were already up.

"Do you like playing soccer?" Quinn asked the little boy.

Michael beamed as her grabbed the ball out of one of the goal area. "I want to play soccer when I grow up."

Quinn smiled at seeing how enthused the little boy was. "Well let's see what you can do."

After an hour of playing, Michael was drench in sweat, Rachel walked over to the two who were running around, Quinn had the ball and was playfully dodging Michael. Rachel just smiled as she watched the blonde play with her little cousin.

Quinn stopped when Rachel got near them, "You going to join, baby?"

Rachel shook her head. "Maybe another time, Aunt Louise is making tea and coffee I was wondering if you wanted one?"

"Coffee, please."

Rachel nodded and went to turn, "Yes!" Michael shouted as he kicked the ball into his goal.

"What? Not fair, I wasn't watching," Quinn playfully said as she turned and ran over to Michael, "I'll get you back for that."

Once Quinn's coffee was ready the blonde and the little boy came back up on the veranda. "Who won?" Leon asked.

"I did!" Michael said enthusiastically.

"It was close... I'll get you next time," Quinn said, smiling... Of course she let the little boy win.

Quinn sat down next to her girlfriend, "Thank you Louise for the coffee," the blonde said as she took a sip.

Michael then sat next to Rachel. "Did you have fun with Quinn?"

"Yes! She's so much fun! I wish she was my girlfriend," Michael pouted. Everyone then laughed.

"Well I'm sorry Michael but she's taken," Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand.

"I know," Michael said a bit upset. "You're like really really lucky."

Rachel smiled, "I know." Rachel then turned to her girlfriend and leaned over the chair to whisper into her girlfriend's ear, "I think someone has a crush on you."

Quinn shrugged then leaned into her girlfriend's ear, "What can I say, I'm pretty popular." Then Rachel playfully pushed her girlfriend.

* * *

That evening found Rachel and Quinn in the blonde's room. The Cheerio was currently hovering over her girlfriend who was laying on the mattress of Quinn's bed.

"I had a lot of fun today, thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming, Uncle Leon and Auntie Louise seem to have liked you."

"Don't forget Michael," Quinn smirked.

"How could I forget my little cousin crushing on my girlfriend," Rachel giggled.

Quinn then leant down and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "You're all I want and need," the blonde said looking into brown eyes.

Rachel beamed, "Good answer," then she grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Mmmm," Quinn moaned out when their lips connected.

Rachel slipped her tongue out of her mouth, and Quinn immediately opened her mouth, giving assess for her girlfriend. The blonde started to move her hand up and above the brunette's abdomen, rubbing soft patterns over the brunette's material of her dress she was wearing. Quinn moved out of the kiss and looked at her girlfriend then to her hand, silently asking if it's okay with what she's doing.

"Only if I get to do it as well," Rachel smiled at her girlfriend.

Quinn beamed and then recaptured her lips to her girlfriend, slowly making her way up to her girlfriend's breast. The couple haven't gotten this far before, they've had massive make out sessions but nothing else. Quinn knew that this was new territory for her girlfriend so she never wanted to push the brunette into doing something she wasn't ready for or something she didn't want to do.

As Quinn slowly moved her hand up and started to rub against Rachel's breast, the brunette moaned out in pleasure. The blonde took her lips off her girlfriend and moved her head to said girlfriends neck, taking the time to kiss, lick and suck in Rachel's sensitive spot on her neck. The brunettes head flung back on the pillow giving more access for Quinn, as her eyelids closed.

Quinn took her lips off the brunette's neck and moved her head up to Rachel's ear, "You taste so good," the blonde moaned out as she took Rachel's earlobe in her mouth. Quinn then moved her hand to explore Rachel's other breast.

The blonde then reconnected their lips together, Rachel then moved one of her hands that was currently around her girlfriends back to said girlfriends front and moved it to graze over Quinn's covered breast. The blonde smiling in the kiss as Rachel started to explore over both the blondes breasts.

The couple didn't know how long they were at it, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door, Quinn broke the kiss and removed her hand away from Rachel's chest, Rachel too moved her hand away from her girlfriend's breast.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, trying to get her breath back.

"Santana and Brittany just arrived," the voice of Quinn's mum, Judy, was heard through the door.

"Okay, thanks mum, we'll be out in a minute."

Quinn then looked over at her girlfriend, whose pupils were larger then they usually were, she was expecting hers to be larger too.

"Well I guess people will start to arrive soon," Quinn said hopping up, fixing her clothes.

Rachel too started to get up and fixed her hair and clothes. "Quinn, how come your mom doesn't mind us two in a room together?" Judy hasn't once hated the fact that Quinn and Rachel have slept in the blonde's bed with the door closed since they became a couple. However, Rachel's fathers haven't allowed Quinn to come over to stay since Rachel and Quinn have become girlfriends, they have also held an open door policy with the teens but Judy and Steve haven't spoken about any rules that Rachel has known about.

Quinn looked at Rachel, "My parents only hold one rule with me about having a girlfriend."

"And what's that?"

The blonde started to become a bit nervous, she didn't know how well Rachel would take this, "Ummm, well I basically can't have sex while Paige or Jack are in the house, just in case they walk in."

Rachel went wide eyed, "That's their only rule?"

Quinn nodded, "Well it's actually that me and my girlfriend can't have an orgasm while Paige and Jack are around, but yeah."

"Wow, so your parents don't have any other rules?"

"No they're pretty lenient... When it comes to me anyways."

Rachel just nodded, Quinn could tell she just made her girlfriend a bit uncomfortable. So the blonde then went over and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, "That doesn't mean we will be doing that anytime soon."

The brunette nodded against her girlfriends shoulder, still feeling a little weird. "I know."

Quinn pulled back and looked in her girlfriends eyes, "You know I wouldn't push you."

Rachel nodded, she actually knew Quinn wouldn't.

"Come on, let's go... I'll teach you how to play beer pong..." Quinn beamed.

"I'm not going to drink though," Rachel started to smile.

"I know... I'll just drink your share," Quinn smiled.

"How considerate of you, baby."

"Is that sarcasm I hear coming out of Rachel Berry's mouth," Quinn beamed.

"Maybe," Rachel winked. The brunette feeling much better.

Quinn giggled and then pulled her girlfriend in a hug. Then they both left the blondes room.

* * *

All the Glee kids had finally arrived and were upstairs in the second living area. Puck just walked up beer in hand, "Okay who's up for some Mario Brothers?"

"I'm in," Artie said, rolling his way over to the TV.

Puck walked over and started setting up the Wii and noticed a family picture on the TV stand, he picked it up and examined it. "Quinn?"

Quinn turned around from chatting with Hayley and looked at the mohawk boy. "Is this your sister?" Puck pointed to a picture of Paige.

"Not happening Puck," Quinn said, she knew what his intentions would be.

"What? She looks like you Quinn, totally hot... Is she straight?"

"Puck, shut up, she's younger than me, and she doesn't look like me... Well just a bit."

"Oh, come on! Puckzillar doesn't care about age."

"If it's illegal you should," Quinn said starting to laugh.

"What! How young is she? Does she live with you? And I'm not 18 yet," Puck defended himself.

"She lives here, she'll be a freshman next year, but if you try anything I'll rip your balls off," Quinn said with a straight face.

Puck immediately went to grab his crouch and then nodded, putting the photo back down.

Hayley and Quinn just started to laugh.

"Hey Q, wanna play some pong? I just set up the cups with a mix of vodka, tequila and cider," Santana said.

"Have you ever heard that mixing drinks is bad?" Quinn laughed walking over to the Latina.

"Like you care."

Quinn shrugged, she really didn't. "How about I verse you for once?"

"You're on!" Santana said.

"Actually let's still make it doubles, I wanna teach Rachel how to play. You can choose who you want on your team."

Santana nodded, "Britt!" she yelled out walking over to the tall blonde.

Quinn then walked over to Rachel who was standing with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes. The blonde wrapped her arms around her brunette's waist. Rachel beamed when she felt her girlfriends arms wrap around her. "Did you want me to teach you how to play beer pong?" Quinn said whispering in her girlfriend's ear.

Rachel smiled and turned to her girlfriend. "Okay... I probably won't be good though."

The blonde shrugged, "Oh well, I don't care... It's just us two, versus San and Britt."

The brunette became nervous, Quinn saw it, "Don't worry, I'm a good teacher," the Cheerio voiced.

Rachel beamed then turned to her friends, "Well if I don't come back it's because Santana has killed me," the diva said with a straight face.

The trio and Quinn just laughed at Rachel's over dramatic statement. Quinn then led Rachel over to the ping pong table and gave her a rundown of how to play.

30 minutes later found Rachel squealing with joy, "I can't believe we won!" The brunette then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I had a feeling you were going to be good."

"I can't believe you won with Berry on your team!" Santana whined, Brittany wrapped her arms around her best friend to calm her down.

Quinn just laughed.

* * *

Later that night the Glee kids decided to play 'Never Have I Ever'. They decided to just ask the questions and have whoever had done whatever the question was to drink, they couldn't be bothered with counting off fingers. It started off easy and then started to get into serious questions when it was the Cheerios and the Jocks turn. Rachel was participating but wasn't drinking.

"Never have I ever, had sex at a party," Mike said. Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Hayley and even Finn drank.

Next was Finn, "Never have I ever, slept with more than one person." Puck, Santana, Brittany and Hayley and Quinn drank. Rachel whipped her head around as she saw Quinn drink... She only thought Quinn had slept with one person.

"Never have I ever, had a threesome," Puck said, looking depressed. Only one person drunk and that person was Quinn.

Everyone whipped their head at Quinn. "No way!" Puck said. Quinn just shrugged. "I want details?!" Puck demanded.

"Absolutely no chance, Puck."

Rachel just sat next to her girlfriend, nervously. She had no idea how out there Quinn's sexual experiences were.

It started to get a little less serious with Kurt's question, "Never have I ever, been in love." Finn drunk straight away, Hayley saw him so chose to drink as well. Santana and Brittany stared at each other for a few seconds, then Brittany winked at Santana and the Latina actually beamed and they drunk together. Quinn saw the exchange and smiled.

"Never have I ever, slept with more than five people," Hayley said. Puck, Santana, Brittany and... Quinn drank.

Rachel just stared at her girlfriend, shocked... Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. She jumped up, "Excuse me," she whispered and ran out of the room. Everyone stared at her confused, except for Quinn. The blonde stood up and ran after her girlfriend.

Quinn followed Rachel into her room, and then closed her door, the brunette ran into the bathroom and locked the door; she started to cry. Quinn could hear her girlfriend's sobs through the door. "Rachel, please open up," Quinn asked worriedly.

"How come I didn't know any of that, Quinn?" Rachel cried through the door.

"You never asked... And it's not like I'm going to parade around my previous sexual partners with my girlfriend, I'm not proud of it."

Rachel then opened the door, "You looked pretty pleased with yourself, Quinn," Rachel said angrily.

Quinn rubbed her eyes; she didn't want to become angry with Rachel right now. "What do you want to know?"

Rachel folded her arms over her chest. "How many people have you slept with? And we're there all girls or were some boys?"

"I've never slept with a guy, and I honestly don't know," Quinn said honestly.

Rachel went wide eyed. "What! I thought you were dating Emily... How could you possibly not know how many girls you've slept with?" Rachel said more hurt than angry.

"Emily and I weren't exclusive."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Are we exclusive Quinn? I never knew that we would have to talk about being exclusive or not... But I guess we do seeing as you've slept with more people then you can remember... Actually you know what? Don't answer that, I can't do this," Rachel started to break down; she went back into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

_Okay people. Found out some more about Quinn's past... Will Rachel get over the fact that Quinn kind of was a slut or will she listen to the blonde and actually find out why Quinn was like that? People might even guess what was going on in Quinn's head back when she was sleeping with every girl she could._

_Also, don't hate me for the cliffhanger... You know I'm a pretty fast updater.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so you all know how my iPad decided to be a bitch and I lost 8 chapters from this story, well I only managed to retrieve 3 and a half back… So I have been busy rewriting chapters to get to where I was before… Not happy… But I'm getting there._

_I want to personally thank everyone who placed a review for last chapter, it was the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter so you all must have enjoyed it… I guess I should place in more drama… Mmmm… Haha._

_Thank you to my Beta,__**Comegetit**__. You seriously have no idea how amazing my Beta is, I send two and he immediately sends two back… We have this teamwork thing down really well._

_Now, let's get to the chapter!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_Rachel's jaw dropped. "Are we exclusive Quinn? I never knew that we would have to talk about being exclusive or not... But I guess we do seeing as you've slept with more people then you can remember... Actually you know what? Don't answer that, I can't do this," Rachel started to break down; she went back into the bathroom and locked the door._

"Rachel, open the door... Please let me explain."

"Explain what, Quinn? The fact that you're a slut? Or that you're sorry you can't be exclusive with me because I'm not ready to have sex with you?" Rachel yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Okay, Rachel that was uncalled for!" Quinn said, starting to get pissed off. "You can call me a slut if you want but don't just think that just because you're not ready for sex that I'll go find someone else... Wasn't it just hours ago that I told you I would never push you... And for your information I didn't need to have the exclusive talk with you because I don't want to be with anyone but you!"

Rachel opened the door, tears pouring down her face. "Explain everything."

"Okay... So when I meet Emily she decided straight away that she didn't want to be exclusive and I honestly didn't care about it. I was in a very low place in my life because I wasn't playing softball anymore and having sex with people made me feel numb and helped me not think about the fact that my dreams have been crushed... So I just did it."

"So you had sex to not think about everything?" Rachel said trying to calm down.

Quinn nodded. "Yes... Look I hated myself okay... I got drunk and I slept around, if that makes me a slut than I was a slut... And if you want to dump me because of my past then do it now... I'm not happy with what I did, but I also don't regret doing it... If I didn't do it I might not be here today, Rachel, as in not here in Lima, as in not here on earth," Quinn wasn't crying she just looked really upset.

Rachel went wide eyed realizing how bad Quinn must have been when she stopped playing softball. "I'm not going to break up with, Quinn... I just hate the fact that I found out all that stuff with everyone else."

"I'm sorry for that, it just never came up in conversation before... I don't like talking about my past."

Rachel nodded, "But how do you think it makes me feel... You're so sexually experienced... And what am I? You're my first for basically everything... How can I live up to everything that you have done?" Rachel started to cry as her insecurities came flooding in. Quinn moved closer.

"Can I hug you?" Quinn asked, she didn't want to make Rachel uncomfortable. The brunette looked down and nodded.

"Look I don't want you to live up to everything... Because you're already way above everything I've ever experienced... What I did before, was helping me forget the past and helped me not feel anything because it hurt too much... You make me feel Rachel, you make me want to feel and be a better person, you are making me be the person I was before I lost softball... I'm starting to believe that everything will be okay, and I'm starting to build new dreams... So don't think I'm going to judge you or try and decide if you're better than anyone I've been with because you already are better."

Rachel pulled out of the hug and stared at her girlfriend. "Really?" Rachel asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Yes, of course," Quinn said wiping the tears off her girlfriends cheeks.

Rachel leaned over to her girlfriend and kissed said girlfriend on the lips. She then backed away and looked straight into sad hazel eyes. "I have one more question... And please don't take it the wrong way... I don't want you to get upset about this."

Quinn nodded, she started to feel overcome with fear.

"Have you been tested? For you know... STD's?" Rachel was so nervous when she asked the question.

The blonde paused for a minute taking the question in... She could take it two ways. One, be pissed off with Rachel for silently saying she's a slut and has contracted a disease because she slept around. Or two, realize that Rachel just wanted to know because if they ever have sex, Rachel has a right to know... So Quinn swallowed hard and went with the last thought. She looked at Rachel and nodded her head. "Yes, I've been tested... And no I don't have an STD or Hepatitis or AIDS... There were two things that I made sure of doing when I was in that big hole of depression... One, I wouldn't do drugs and two, I would always make sure to be safe."

"How can you be safe when being with a girl?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Quinn asked honestly, it could hurt Rachel hearing it.

Rachel just nodded. "Emily and I had one rule, we wouldn't go down on anyone else... Or we wouldn't let our vagina's..." Quinn paused as she saw Rachel's eyes go wild. "Look, there is protection you can use for that kind of stuff and we did use it but we made sure that we wouldn't expose ourselves to too many things."

The brunette didn't know what to say.

"Rachel, I have a past, you can ask me about it but I'm not going to sit back and let you judge it," Quinn said with honest, sad eyes.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry, you're right... It's just a lot to take in."

"Does it change the way you feel about me?" Quinn said vulnerably.

Rachel realized how much this would be hurting not just her but Quinn, she pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "No, it doesn't change a thing... Well it may have made me like you even more than I did an hour ago."

Quinn pulled back surprised. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "You had a horrible past and you couldn't have done anything to change that, I'm not going to judge you for it... If a doctor told me I couldn't sing anymore I'm not sure what I would have done... And yes it has because I'm starting to get to know you, Quinn, and I'm starting to notice more and more each day how lucky I am and how amazing you are."

Quinn pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. Once they broke away Quinn looked down at Rachel, "I'm the lucky one."

Rachel beamed. "Did you want to go back upstairs to the party?"

Quinn shook her head, "I was actually wanting to spend the rest of the night with you."

Rachel nodded, "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could sneak downstairs and go in the HotTub? Get away from everyone... I'll close my bedroom door so they think we're in here."

"Sounds like a lovely idea," Rachel smiled.

"Okay, well you can get changed in my bathroom, I'll just get changed out here."

Once Rachel emerged from the bathroom dressed in a red bikini, Quinn went wide eyed. "Okay, maybe I didn't think this whole plan through."

Rachel scrunched up her face confused and then realized her girlfriend was looking her up and down, they've never actually seen each other in a bikini before. Rachel started to feel semiconscious about her looks, but then everything distracted her when she noticed something near Quinn's left hip just above her bikini bottoms. "You have a tattoo?!"

Quinn looked down at said tattoo and nodded, "Yeah, I got it for my 16th birthday."

"It's a green star!" Rachel said still surprised.

Quinn shrugged, "Yeah it is, greens my favorite color."

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, "You know stars are my thing?"

The blonde smiled and chuckled, "Yes I do know that."

"How come you didn't tell me you had a star tattooed on your body?"

"I was actually wanting you to be surprised and then I just totally forgot about it."

"You have a star tattoo!" Rachel said again, beaming, overjoyed. Stars were a metaphor for her life and Quinn was standing there in her gorgeous black bikini with a star inked onto her skin... That couldn't be a coincidence... Could it?

"Why did you choose to get a star?"

"Honestly, I was drunk and I called Fran and told her where I was and told her I'm using a fake ID to get a tattoo, she told me to get a star."

Okay, maybe it was a coincidence... Or maybe deep down it was a sign for the blonde's future... Rachel was just overjoyed.

"Well I think it looks amazing on you," Rachel beamed moving over to her girlfriend and running her fingers over the tattoo.

Quinn shivered at the brunette's touch. "Okay, let's go down to the HotTub," Quinn whispered out, still overcome with a flame of fire shooting through her from Rachel's soft touch.

Rachel took her hand off Quinn's tattoo and nodded. They then made their way downstairs.

"I'll meet you outside, I'm just going to go grab something for us to eat," Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and made her way outside. Quinn made her way into the kitchen where she found her mum. "Hey," Quinn said.

Judy turned around from making herself a tea. "Hey, Sweetie... You all going for a swim?" Judy asked as she took in her daughter's appearance.

"Just Rachel and I, and please if anyone asks don't tell them where we are," Quinn said as she made her way to the fridge.

"Is everything okay?" the older blonde asked concerned.

Quinn turned around after she grabbed out two bottles of water and a punnet of strawberries. "We just played a game of _never have I ever_ and some of my past came up that Rachel didn't know about."

"Oh, Luce. Are you and Rachel okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am and we are, I just don't want to go back up there and explain everything right now... And I'm assuming they will all forget to ask me about it tomorrow... I just want to spend time with Rachel."

Judy nodded. "If you want me to chat with Rachel about everything that happened I don't mind."

Quinn shook her head. "Not right now... Maybe later if it starts to affect her."

The older blonde nodded. "Okay, go have fun with Rachel. I won't let anyone disturb you."

"Thanks mum," Quinn said walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek and then walking out the back to the HotTub where Rachel already was in the warm water.

"I've got water and strawberries, and mums going to help keep everyone off our backs," Quinn smiled as she lowered herself in the water.

Rachel moved over to sit next to Quinn, "Are strawberries your favorite fruit?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend and smiled, "Yes they are, how did you know that?"

"Well when I'm around you always seem to be eating them," Rachel smiled.

The Cheerio smiled and then her facial expressions changed to be serious. "I want to apologize for my behavior before," Quinn said as she moved in the water off the seat and kneeled in the water in front of her girlfriend.

Rachel shook her head, "Quinn, you shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be me. I called you a horrible name," the brunette said, referring to calling Quinn a slut.

Quinn shook her head. "I should have known questions like that would have came up, and I shouldn't have let you find out like that... And I deserve what you called me... I kind of was one."

The brunette pulled her girlfriend down, so that Quinn was straddling the diva. "Whether you were or weren't one in your past you definitely aren't one now... And that's all that matters," Rachel held out one of her hands to place over Quinn's heart. "What matters is what's in there, and what you're now doing and showing because of your heart... I've only known you for almost three months and I already know that you have a big, kind, honest and loving heart. It was once crushed but is now being rebuilt."

Quinn felt overcome with love and happiness, she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. They both opened their mouths to deepen the kiss, slipping their tongues into the mouth of their girlfriends. They didn't fight for dominance they just savored in the moment of having each other.

Quinn trying to reflect the love she felt for the brunette. Rachel was the first person besides her family to actually get her, to understand the pain she had experienced, and not judge her but yet open her arms and love her more. In that moment Quinn knew she'd fallen in love with the brunette. She wasn't ready to give her unbuilt heart to another yet, but she was definitely willing to let Rachel help her to rebuilt it, and once it was rebuilt Quinn would hand it over to the brunette, confident that Rachel would take care of it.

While Rachel was kissing Quinn she knew in that moment, as she continued to leave her hand over her girlfriend's heart and feel the blondes heart beat faster while also trying to reflect all the love she had for the blonde in the kiss, that she loved the girl.

Maybe saying those three words were too early for both of them, but both of them knew that without a doubt they will be a day they will say it to their girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! Hope you're all having a wonderful day or night, depending on what time zone you're in. Just to inform you all I've rewritten all those chapters that I lost because of my iPad... So yay to that... Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
_

_Thank you to my Beta,__** Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Quinn rolled up to Leon and Louise Berry's house with Rachel sitting in the passenger sit. Hiram and LeRoy's car was already in the driveway. Steve, Quinn's stepfather, parked just behind the blonde's car. It was Thanksgiving and Quinn's family chose to join the Berry family in their Thanksgiving tradition. Paige and Jack jumped out of their dad's car with Judy hopping out of the passenger seat. Quinn got out of her car and then walked around to her passenger's side to open the door for her girlfriend.

Once Rachel was out Quinn smiled, handing over a bag, "Could you take this for me while I go help dad with the other things?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, taking the bag out of her girlfriend's hand. "Thank you, baby," Quinn said as she quickly leaned over and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

Just then, Michael bolted out of the house, you could hear Louise yelling at the boy to get back in the house but he didn't listen.

"Quinn!" he yelled as he ran up to said blonde. The Cheerio turned and smiled, "Michael!" she yelled trying to reflect the same excitement as the boy. The boy flung himself in the blonde's arms and Quinn lifted him up and spun him around. She then landed the boy on his feet, and kneeled down in front of him. "I've got a present for you."

Michael's eyes went wide. "What is it?!" he said excitedly.

Quinn leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear. "Well first you have to go say hello to Rachel, because she's missed you a lot and wants a big hug from you."

The blonde boy nodded and ran over to Rachel. "Rachel!" he screamed with as much excitement as he did when he welcomed Quinn. Rachel leant down and gave her little cousin a hug. "Hello Michael."

"Quinn said she has a present for me but I had to give you a hug before I got it," Michael said excitedly.

Rachel looked over a Quinn who was walking over to the two of them. "You weren't supposed to tell Rachel that, Michael," Quinn laughed as Rachel just gave her a look that silently said you've been caught out. The blonde leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Can I have my present now?!" Michael clapped his hands together.

Quinn grabbed a hold of the boy's hand, "Come meet my family and help me carry some things for my mum and dad, I need someone with big muscles to help me out."

"I've got big muscles," Michael smiled as he tried to flex his arm that Quinn wasn't holding on to. Quinn chuckled and nodded, "You sure do... Way bigger than mine."

The Cheerio then led the little boy to Steve's car. Quinn's family was all at the trunk of the car grabbing out bags and trays of food. "Mum, dad, Paige, Jack this is Michael... Michael this is my family, Steve, Judy, Paige and Jack." Quinn said as she pointed to the individual family member.

There all said their sweet hellos to the small boy, Judy looked a bit shocked but smiled and then looked at her daughter, Quinn however missed the whole exchange.

They then entered the Berry household and Quinn introduced her family to everyone. Hiram and LeRoy had meet Quinn's family before but never had a long conversation with any of them, so everyone was excited to start to get to know each other.

Judy, Louise and LeRoy stayed in the kitchen to prepare more food for their Thanksgiving lunch and everyone else went out on the veranda and sat around the big table already nicely decorated with plates, cutlery, glasses, and flowers, the one thing missing was all the food.

"Quinn! Can I have my present now?" Michael ran over to Quinn who was holding a blue gift bag in her hand.

"What's the magic word, Michael," Leon scolded his son.

The little boy didn't look at his father but looked at Quinn, "Please."

Quinn smiled and nodded, handing over the bag. Michael opened the bag as fast as his little hands would let him and he pulled out a shiny new soccer ball. "Wow!" he said excitedly. Rachel smiled at Quinn, she didn't know that her blonde went out of her way to go buy Michael something. "Thanks, Quinn! Will you play with me later?"

Quinn nodded and ruffled his hair. Michael and Rachel may not know it but the soccer ball wasn't just a plain $10 ball that you could buy from Wal-Mart, it actually was a proper ball that was used in the National League, worth over $100. Quinn didn't say anything, all that mattered was the big smile on the little boys face. However, Leon seemed to know what type of soccer ball it was and went wide eyed in surprise as he saw it; and as Judy, Louise and LeRoy walked out on the veranda it seems like Judy knew as well, how she would know the difference of a soccer ball, we will never know, but the look on her face seemed like she'd figured it out.

"Quinn, that was very thoughtful of you," Leon said sincerely.

Quinn shrugged and then sat down next to Rachel, the brunette holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take; the blonde immediately smiled and took her girlfriends hand.

"So Steve, how are you enjoying living in Lima?" Leon asked Quinn's stepdad as Louise came and sat down next to her husband.

"It's a big change from Australia, but I think everyone is enjoying it... Though Jack misses surfing," Steve answered Leon.

Leon then looked over at Jack, "You use to surf?"

Quinn's younger brother nodded, "Yeah," was all Jack said.

Leon then turned to Paige, "Quinn told us you will be going to McKinley next year, you excited?"

Paige smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am, I'm looking forward to trying out for the cheerleading team."

"Will you be auditioning for the Glee Club?" Hiram asked. Rachel turned to look at Quinn's younger sitting intrigued with what the younger blondes answer may be.

Paige shook her head, "Na, I don't want to take the spotlight off Rachel, Quinn would hate me for it." Rachel scrunched up her face confused and then Paige turned to her. "You know I auditioned for the X-Factor in Australia and they turned me down saying I was too talented," Paige said with a straight face. Rachel went wide eyed confused. Wasn't it just a month ago when she offered to help Paige with singing lessons? If she was so talented why didn't she say anything then? And why did Rachel beat her on that Wii Karaoke game?

Quinn burst out laughing, then turned to her confused looking girlfriend and squeezed her hand, "Paige is just messing around, baby."

Everyone started laughing. "Oh," was all Rachel managed to say.

Paige then looked over at Hiram to answer his question properly. "I just want to be on the Cheerios, I haven't really thought about joining Glee." Hiram smiled and nodded.

"You know Paige, I'll still give you singing lessons if you like? Quinn has become stronger in her vocal range since I started to teach her," Rachel smiled.

"I don't know... I don't think Glee is my thing," Paige answered back.

"Well if you change your mind I'll be willing to assist you."

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend and smiled, she then turned back and joined in the conversation between her family and Rachel's.

* * *

After a big Thanksgiving meal Leon turned on the NFL game; Steve, LeRoy and Quinn went in to watch the game while everyone else stayed out on the veranda. Michael came and interrupted the blonde, "Quinn, will you play soccer with me?"

Quinn looked over at the little boy and shot up, "Of course. Do you want to ask if Rachel or Paige or Jack want to play with us?"

They walked outside and Michael went up to Paige and asked her if she wanted to play, Paige shrugged and said yes so the little boy fist pumped the air and then walked over to ask Jack who also said yes. Michael overjoyed then went over to Rachel but she kindly declined, but Michael didn't care he already had three awesome people playing with him.

"How about we play teams, Michael and I versus Paige and Jack?"

"Yes!" Michael said excitedly.

Paige and Jack just shrugged, they were only playing to entertain the little boy anyways.

"Can we make a team name?" Michael asked Quinn as they walked down the steps to the backyard. "What do you have in mind?"

"Team Awesome?" Michael said enthusiastically like he made up the best name ever.

Quinn chuckled. "What about Quinchael? It's putting our names together?"

"That's so cool!" Michael said. "Okay, Team Quinchael!" Michael screamed in joy.

So then they started to play.

When Michael kicked a goal he ran up to Quinn and threw his arms around her, Quinn picked him up and spun him around. "Quinchael is winning!" he yelled.

Louise, Judy, Hiram and Rachel watched as Michael scored a goal, Paige missed the ball on purpose, letting it roll into the goals.

"Quinn's so good with Michael," Louise said as she saw her son being swung around in Quinn's arms.

Judy sat there and tried to force a smile. Louise looked over at Judy, "You would think she had a younger sibling that she played with." Judy still with her forced smiled nodded. She couldn't believe Lucy didn't bother to tell her about Michael, and worst of all, Lucy looked so at ease with the young boy... Past memories came flooding through Judy, she stood up and excused herself going into the bathroom and silently cried, scared that this may trigger Lucy to remember her past.

* * *

That night Judy knocked on her daughter's door and waited for permission to come in.

"Come in," Quinn said.

Judy walked in and saw her daughter sitting on her bed with her back against her headboard of said bed with her laptop on her lap. The older blonde walked over and sat on her daughter's bed. "We need to talk, Luce," Judy said in a serious voice. Quinn hadn't heard that voice in a while so she placed her laptop beside her and gave her mum her full attention.

"Why didn't you tell me about Michael when you went and visited Rachel's family?"

Quinn took a deep breath in, "I didn't want it to upset you."

"You could have given me some warning, Luce," Judy said upset.

"I know, I'm sorry," Quinn said honestly.

"It hurt me, but I'm more worried about you, Sweetie. I saw the expansive gift you gave to Michael. Are you okay?"

Quinn looked down from her mother's eyesight. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"You know that's not going to work... Have you spoken to Rachel about it?"

Quinn still looked down and shook her head. "She doesn't know."

Judy moved over and grabbed her daughter's hand, "You haven't told her about Wyatt?"

"Don't say his name!" Quinn angrily said, pulling her hand out of her mother's embrace.

"I'm allowed to say his name if I want to, Lucy. It affected me too," Judy said as tears filled her eyes.

Quinn looked up at her mother, with sad filled eyes and nodded, "I know... I'm sorry... I just don't like hearing his name... It hurts too much."

"Have you spoken to Fran about this?"

The younger blonde shook her head, "I don't want to bring up the past to her mum... It might destroy her."

"You need to talk to someone about this… Honey, you can't continue to keep this in."

Quinn pulled out her necklace that she wears constantly around her neck, always hidden under her clothes and held onto it tightly.

Judy lifted her hand up and wrapped her hand around her daughter's hand that was holding the necklace. "Tell Rachel, Sweetie... I know it's hard... And you might be scared of her reaction but Rachel won't run away."

"How do you know that?" Quinn looked into her mother's tear filled eyes.

"Rachel cares about you a lot and if she was willing to stay with you after you told her everything about you and Emily, I can guarantee she will stick around because of this."

The younger blonde looked at her mum, "It just hurts mum... I just have too much baggage... And I kind of lied to her about it."

"How did you lie to Rachel?"

"I told her I went to church because of not being able to play softball, not because of him."

"You didn't lie; you went there for that reason as well. Just talk to her."

"I don't want to bring up the past..." Quinn voiced vulnerably.

"Luce, you can't run away from the past. You may be able to move on from it but you have to face it before you can move on, and Rachel will help you. And by the looks of it Michael is already helping."

Quinn gave out a small smile. "I miss Wyatt so much."

Judy nodded as tears fell down her cheeks, "I miss him too, Sweetie... So much... Just please talk to Rachel."

The younger blonde nodded at her mother. "I'm going over to her place tomorrow, I'll tell her then."

"If I know you like I think I know you, I suggest you go over and tell her now, because tomorrow you won't want too," Judy smiled and got up to leave as she turned to head towards the bedroom door Quinn spoke out to her.

"Mum?" Judy turned around and smiled, "I know you love me, and I love you," she smiled.

"Thank you... For everything," Quinn smiled sadly, but meant it with all her heart.

* * *

_Okay, little cliffhanger... Who is Wyatt? And how will Rachel react with what Quinn needs to tell her? Will Quinn go and tell her? Mmmm... You will have to wait to find out._


	14. Chapter 14

_So many people trying to guess who Wyatt is... Well let's find out right now..._

_Thank you to my Beta,__** Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

That evening Quinn listened to her mum and stood outside of the Berry residence, it was midnight so it took her a while to gather her strength to do this but she did. The blonde clutched her left hand around the necklace she had just removed from her neck. The Cheerio then placed the necklace in her pocket and then started to climb up to her girlfriend's window. She hasn't done this before but she's always wanted to try it. As Quinn reached her designation she started knocking on the frosted over glass window, "Rachel?" she whispered out.

It didn't take the brunette long to open the window, "Quinn! What are you doing here?!" the brunette whispered out a yell, confused to why her girlfriend was struggling to climb through her window.

Quinn then climbed through the window and fell on the ground with a loud thump. "Ow!"

The brunette kneeled down next to her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

The Cheerio nodded, "Yeah... But I'm sure I'll get a bruise," Quinn whined as she stood up, stretching her back.

"What are you doing here? I'll get in trouble if dad or daddy find you in here."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, "I needed to see you."

"Could this have waited for tomorrow, weren't you coming in the morning to pick me up to go out?" Rachel asked confused.

The blonde shook her head, "No it couldn't have, it needed to be tonight... Otherwise I don't think I would have told you."

"Told me what?" Rachel said guiding them to her bed.

Once they sat down at the end of the bed, Quinn looked at her girlfriend, "I lied to you," the blonde said nervously.

"Lied to me about what?" Rachel asked moving a little away from her girlfriend, she needed the distance, she was starting to freak out.

Quinn dug into her pocket and pulled out her necklace and handed it to her brunette to look at. Rachel examined it. It was a pair of dog-tags with every one of Quinn's family member's names on it. On one of them read; Steve, Judy, Paige, Jack and on the other one read Fran, Lachlan, Wyatt.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend for an explanation. "I lied to you about why I started going to church... It wasn't entirely because I wasn't able to play softball anymore." The brunette looked confused but nodded. "It's because of him," Quinn said as she pointed to the name Wyatt on her dog-tag.

"Wyatt?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend for an explanation, she's never heard Quinn mention a Wyatt before.

"He's Fran and Lachlan's son," Quinn said as she started to shake. Rachel saw her girlfriend start to shake and began to freak out, she's never seen Quinn so scared and vulnerable before, she moved in closer and took her hands and placed them in her girlfriend's hands, the brunette still was clinging onto the necklace. "Well he was..."

No tears filled the blonde's eyes, but you could tell she was fighting for them not to come. "Was?" Rachel asked softly.

"The day I went to church for the first time, was the day Wyatt passed away."

"Oh Quinn..." Rachel whispered out as tears filled her eyes.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend scared that she's upset her because she lied. "I'm so sorry for lying, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and lifted her hand up to wipe away her own tears. "Don't apologize. I'm not angry... I don't classify that as a lie, baby."

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, with hopeful filled eyes. "You don't?"

The brunette again shook her head, "No Quinn... That must have been really hard for you to tell me... You went to church for two things, maybe Wyatt was the main reason but you weren't ready to confide in me about it... I'm not upset at all."

"Thank you," Quinn said as she took a big breath in, relieved.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn slowly nodded and put her hand in her pocket, pulling out a photo, she handed it to Rachel. Rachel examined it. It was a picture of the blonde with her little nephew. Rachel looked closely and her eyes filled with fresh tears. A younger Quinn was sitting on a hospital bed next to a little boy who looked around two, he didn't have any hair on his head, he had an IV drip in his arm which was wrapped under a bandage, but he's smiled was beautiful, he looked so happy, like nothing bad in the world was happening to him, Quinn sat next to him with her arm wrapped securely around the little boy, also spotting a massive grin, but if you looked closely in her eyes you knew that she was in pain at seeing the little boy like that.

"He had Leukemia... He was suppose to turn 5 in January..." Quinn whispered off as tears from the brunette fell down on to the photo. Rachel wiped them off the photo and then handed it back to her girlfriend... Quinn still wasn't crying... The blonde however was trying to hold it together.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered out. She didn't know what else to say.

"He kept me grounded when I stopped playing softball... I did lose it when I first found out I couldn't play and I ran away for two weeks but he was the reason why I chose to come back... I didn't want to leave him..." Rachel nodded as her girlfriend continued to pour out her deep dark secret.

"I tried to be with him every day after that... I didn't tell Emily where I was and she never asked... Then five months later, no chemotherapy or medicine was working and his body couldn't take it anymore..."

Quinn took a depth breath in, "Then I started to go to church... I didn't know what else to do... And ummm that night was the first time I chose to sleep with someone other the Emily."

Rachel's face contorted in disgust... But she understood her girlfriend was just trying to be honest. "I thought Emily said she didn't want to be exclusive when you first met her?"

The blonde nodded, "She did... But I didn't sleep with anyone else... I didn't care what she did... But I didn't do it till after Wyatt left... The person who kept me grounded was no longer around... So that's when I started going to parties more and when I actually started to..." Quinn trailed off she didn't want to finish the sentence, it was pretty obvious what she was about to say.

"What about your family? Didn't they help you?" Rachel asked, trying to not think about her girlfriend sleeping with other people, she was trying to get over this insecurity.

Quinn nodded her head. "They tried to be there, but I didn't want them too. I didn't want them to help me get better... They never left me though... I was the one that left them... And Fran and Lachlan needed to be taken care of more than me, they lost their son, they lost a life they made... I just lost my nephew and my dream to play softball."

"That still doesn't mean you didn't deserve to have someone there to help you, Quinn."

Quinn nodded. "You know besides my mum and dad he was the only person I let call me Lucy," the blonde smiled at the memory.

"He sounds like he was very special to you," Rachel smiled, trying to cheer up her girlfriend.

The blonde nodded, "He really was... He was my little buddy... I always tried to cheer him up when I visited him... I miss him so much."

Rachel sadly, smiled. "There's something else..." Quinn tailed off.

The brunette looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes... How could there be something else... Wasn't this it?

"It's about Michael..."

Then it clicked to Rachel... The brunette wasn't thinking about Michael at all during this conversation but as Quinn said his name she now understood what Quinn was saying. "Oh Quinn..." Rachel trailed off. "That's why you're so good with him."

Quinn nodded. "Wyatt should be around Michael's age."

"Baby, I'm so sorry... It must be so hard..."

"Yeah... Michael doesn't look like Wyatt, or what I think Wyatt would look like... But he has the personality I remember Wyatt having..."

After Quinn finished, Rachel stood up and then walked around to the side of her bed, she then sat down and laid on her bed getting underneath the covers. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked confused at her girlfriend's sudden movement.

"You're going to come snuggle up with me... I'm going to hold you for once and we're going to fall asleep," Rachel stated as if it was obvious.

The blonde smiled, "What about your dads?"

The diva lifted her arms up, indicating that she wanted Quinn to come join her. "I don't mind if they find us... You need me right now and I'm here for you... I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn smiled and pulled off her jacket, "You're amazing, Rachel. Do you know that?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Actually I do."

"And you're not being modest at all," Quinn laughed for the first time that night and then looked at her girlfriend. "Do you mind if I take off my jeans?" She didn't want her girlfriend to feel uncomfortable.

Rachel smiled at how thoughtful her girlfriend is... Even after everything that she confessed tonight she still considered someone else's feelings. "I don't mind, baby."

The blonde nodded and pulled off her shoes and socks then her jeans, she then hopped into the bed. "Come here," Rachel said still with her arms opened.

Quinn smiled and moved to lay on her girlfriends shoulder, wrapping her arm around the brunettes waist. Rachel then wrapped her arms securely around her girlfriend.

"I've never let anyone hold me like this before," Quinn confessed.

"Well I hope I'll be the only one who gets to be able to do this," Rachel smiled as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriends forehead.

"Me too..." Quinn smiled off sleepily. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Don't thank me, Quinn. I feel honored that you trusted me enough to confide in me," Rachel smiled as she begun to yawn.

Which made Quinn yawn. "Night, Rach."

"Goodnight, baby," Rachel answered back.

Quinn fell asleep wrapped up securely in someone else's arms for the first time.

* * *

The next morning Quinn quietly and quickly snuck out of her girlfriend's room, descending out of the window she snuck into last night. It was quite early in the morning, so she only had a few hours sleep, but she felt restored and energized for the day ahead, she stayed positioned in her brunettes arms all night. The blonde didn't wake up her girlfriend because Rachel just looked to peaceful to wake up, Quinn did however leave a note on the pillow opposite the brunette, explaining she would be over later today.

Once Quinn got home she decided to go for a run and then get ready to leave to head back over to her girlfriends. It was just after breakfast when the blonde showed up on the porch of the Berry's front door. She knocked and then checked to see if the door was open, which it was, so Quinn entered. "Hey," she said out loud as she walked into the Berry household.

Rachel ran out of the kitchen and flung her arms around her girlfriend. "I missed you!"

Quinn smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. Hiram walked in from the living room and smiled at the love sick teenagers. "You would think that you two haven't seen each other for a month... Not a day." Hiram smiled and walked up the stairs. Rachel pulled back and beamed, "More like a few hours," the brunette giggled.

"Shhh... They don't need to know that," Quinn smiled.

Rachel pulled her girlfriend up to her room and was about to close the door but LeRoy yelled out to her to keep it open, the brunette gave out a frustrated sigh but left it open. She then turned back to her girlfriend and smiled. Quinn was sitting on the brunette's bed waiting for Rachel to come over. The diva moved across the room and chose to straddle her girlfriend's waist. Quinn laughed and grabbed the brunette's hips so she wouldn't fall back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rachel asked; you could hear a hint of concern in her voice.

"I actually feel better than I have in a long time," Quinn answered and Rachel beamed. "And it's because of you," the blonde added. Rachel smiled and leaned down to capture her girlfriend in a kiss, lightly pushing the blonde to fall on the bed. Quinn still was holding her girlfriends hips as they deepened the kiss.

Hiram suddenly walked past the bedroom and saw the two teenagers in the middle of a passionate kiss, he quickly turned away. "LeRoy, Honey, I think we made a mistake with this open door policy," he yelled as he began to blush.

Rachel and Quinn heard the father yell which made them break the kiss from each other and start laughing, Rachel leaned her head into her girlfriend's neck as she giggled. Once their laughing subsided Rachel lifted her head and started making small kisses on her blondes neck, Quinn moaned out in pleasure as she felt Rachel's wet lips begin to suck on her pulse-point.

Quinn's pocket started to vibrate, Rachel lifting herself up, looking down at her girlfriend as she felt her inner thigh begin to vibrate. "Someone is calling me," Quinn said as she tried to get her breath back. The blonde didn't want to reach down into her pocket because Rachel was still straddling her waist and she didn't want to touch places where the brunette didn't want to be touched yet, to make matters worse, Rachel was wearing one of her skirts. So Quinn just held her hand down near her abdomen and waited for Rachel to hop off her. The brunette understood what Quinn was doing and hopped off her girlfriend sitting herself next to said girlfriend.

The Cheerio then reached down and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and saw that Hayley was calling; she scrunched up her face confused but answered it, "Hay?"

"Hey Quinn, are you busy?" The blonde could hear that her best friend had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she sat up next to Rachel.

"Ummm no... Could you come over?"

Quinn stood up, "Yeah okay... I'll be right over."

"Thanks..." Hayley trailed off.

Quinn then hung up and looked over at her girlfriend, "It was Hayley, and she didn't sound well."

Rachel nodded. "I know we had plans but..." Quinn started to say; obviously worried about Hayley.

The brunette stood up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Baby, it's okay. Hayley needs you. Go be with your best friend."

Quinn nodded, "I can come over later if you like?"

Rachel smiled. "I actually was planning to go over to Tina's."

The blonde beamed, happy that her girlfriend was trying to make other friends outside of school. "Really?"

"Yes, and I think Kurt and Mercedes might also be coming over."

"Are you all having a sleepover? Or can I sneak back in here tonight and we could have a sleepover together?"

Rachel giggled, "As tempting as that sounds I'll be sleeping over at Tina's."

Quinn nodded, "Okay... Well I'll text you."

The brunette smiled and leaned up and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Now when you talk about your crushes tell them how amazing I am," Quinn laughed.

Rachel lightly pushed her girlfriend, "Only if you tell your friends how amazing I am."

Quinn shrugged, "I already do that," the blonde said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The brunette smiled, she didn't have to ask the blonde if she was being honest because she knew she already was. "Come on, I'll walk to out," Rachel said grabbing her girlfriends hand and walking out of her room.

Once Quinn said her final goodbyes to her girlfriend she drove over to Hayley's.

* * *

When Quinn arrived, she knocked on the door and waited for her head cheerleader to let her in and they headed up to the brunettes room. When then got to Hayley's room the brunette crashed on her bed and started bailing her eyes out. The blonde freaked, she's never seen Hayley this way before. Quinn closed the door and then walked over to the bed; she laid down and pulled her best friend over so Hayley could cuddle up to her. Quinn didn't ask Hayley to explain herself she just let the brunette cry on her shoulder.

Once Hayley calmed down she pulled herself away from her best friend. "I found out why my parents are getting a divorce," she said as she sniffled. "My dad cheated on my mom..." Hayley trailed off as she begun to cry again.

"Shit, Hayley. I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand why people cheat..." Hayley started to cry again.

Quinn pulled her best friend in for another hug. "I don't get it either. My dad cheated on my mum too," Quinn said; it was the first time she told the brunette what happened to her parents for them to get a divorce.

Hayley looked up at her best friend, "I know you were only a baby, but what happened when your mom found out?"

"Well she doesn't really talk about it, but when they were going through the divorce she told me she applied for custody of my sister and me, and my dad just let her have us... I've never seen him since the divorce but then Steve came along and started to take care of us."

"Do you ever think of him? Like do you ever want to get to know him?"

Quinn shook her head, "If he was so willing to just give Fran and I away, and not fight for custody, I don't think he deserves to know me. And I consider Steve as my dad. So no I don't." Hayley nodded. "Have you spoken to your dad yet?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk to him... I'm just trying to be there for mom."

"Are you talking to anyone else besides me about this? Finn? San or Britt?"

The head cheerleader shook her head. "No... Just you... I'm going to break up with Finn."

"What? Really?" Quinn asked shocked.

Hayley nodded. "Ever since Rachel told me her and Finn kissed, I've never been able to trust him... I know he was obsessed with her and that's why I hated her, but he hasn't come clean about it... I'm not going to let what happened to my mom happen to me."

Quinn nodded, the blonde thought Finn was an idiot anyways. She never really spoke to him and the only reason why she was nice to him was because he was Hayley's boyfriend. Quinn didn't even know why Hayley even started dating him at the start of this school year. She's a senior and he's a sophomore. Quinn just thought they were together because she was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback.

"If you want my opinion, I think you deserve better."

Hayley gave one of her best friends a smile. "I just wish relationships were easier... Maybe I should totally turn gay and go out with a girl... You and Rachel look like you're doing something right... And I know San and Britt haven't told me but I know there's something going on there."

The blonde actually laughed. "Hay... Really? You can't just decide to turn gay... And relationships are exactly the same if you ask me... You just need to find the right person... Hang on! What did you just say about S and B?" Quinn asked shocked, as the whole sentence came back to her.

"Okay... Aren't gay and lesbian people suppose to have really good gaydar? If you can't see the sexual tension that goes on between San and Britt you really should be second guessing your sexuality, Quinn," Hayley said as she burst out laughing, feeling so much better after confiding in her friend.

Quinn then burst out laughing with her friend, "No, I see it. I just didn't think anyone else did."

"Well I've seen it way more than I've actually wanted too," Hayley laughed. "San better hurry up and get her shit together, because I'm sure she's the reason why they aren't together yet."

Quinn nodded along in agreement; she wasn't going to rat out to Hayley that Santana had come to her about her and Britt.

"So, what did you want to do?" Hayley asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I'm up for anything, whatever you wanna do."

"How about a movie day, I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Sounds good to me... Actually, do you wanna watch Buffy?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer.

Hayley beamed as she jumped up to go grab her boxsets for a Buffy marathon. Quinn and Hayley have only been friends for a few months, yet Quinn already knew so much about her. The head cheerleader had definitely found a new best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

_Please enjoy! It's one of my favorite chapters so far. Seeing as last chapter was pretty emotional, I thought to cheer you all up!  
_

_Thank you to my Beta,__** Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

It was a Thursday, the day before Rachel's birthday; the brunette was also celebrating Hanukkah with her family, as the Jewish holiday fell on her birthday. Quinn asked her girlfriend about the holiday but she let the Berry family celebrate it together. So the couple hasn't spent their evenings together for the last few days so Quinn decided to go over to Puck's house... Puck was Jewish but his family didn't really choose to celebrate the holiday as in depth as the Berry family... Quinn and Puck had actually formed a friendship after Quinn had the Glee Club over for a party... And it also helped that Puck actually stopped hitting on the blonde. They were in the boys basement, holding onto guitars, Quinn recently decided to start learning how to play and Puck was giving her lessons.

"Crap, I actually wanted to be able to sing this song for Rachel tomorrow for her birthday," Quinn said as she still struggled with the cords.

"I could play while you sing?" Puck said as he leant over and repositioned Quinn's hand on the guitar.

"No, I want to surprise her with this."

Puck nodded. "Okay, so now that you don't need to get this song done, can we play some XBOX?"

Quinn looked up at her friend and then placed the guitar down, "Okay, but you're about to get your ass kicked again."

Puck laughed but shook his head, "I've been learning, dude... I'll beat you this time."

Two hours later and Puck lost almost every game of COD. "Shit... How are you so good at this? Weren't you getting all the girls back in Australia? How did you have time for this?"

Quinn looked at him and smirked, "I use my fingers a lot, that's how I learnt."

Puck's eyes went wide, while Quinn just burst out laughing, knowing she'd get that reaction from the mohawk boy. "You can't just tell me shit like that and not tell me the stuff you got into." Since the 'Never Have I Ever' game Quinn has refused to tell anyone besides Rachel what her previous sexual life was like, and Puck would constantly ask but Quinn never told him.

"Not gonna happen, Puck," Quinn said as she got up. "No, I need to know... How many chicks did you sleep with?"

The blonde turned around and looked at the boy, "The only reason you want to know that is just in case I've slept with more girls than you," Quinn stated.

"Well, yeah! I have a rep to up hold," Puck said in a matter of fact tone.

The Cheerio laughed and shock her head. "Okay, I'm off to go find something else to do for Rachel's birthday... Seeing as I can't do the song." The blonde made her way to the stairs and then turned back to her friend. "You've slept with more girls." She then turned and made her way up the stairs.

"Yes!" she heard Puck yell, and she could just imagine him doing a lame fist pump in the air, but it made her smile. She quickly turned around on the stairs, "But I've given out more orgasm than you probably have," Quinn said, bursting out in laughter and going back up the stairs. Puck just sat there in silence.

* * *

Quinn was laying on her bed, still thinking of what to do for Rachel when Paige knocked on the older blondes open door and then walked in. Quinn looked up seeing who entered her room and saw her sister walk in. "What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I'm thinking of what to do for Rachel's birthday tomorrow," Quinn stated.

"You haven't figured that out yet? It's tomorrow, Quinn... You're leaving it to the last minute."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister. "I didn't leave it to the last minute... I've already got a present for her."

Paige sat down on her sister's bed, "Then why the hell are you complaining?"

The older blonde laughed, "I'm not complaining. I want to actually do something else for her then just give her a present... I was going to sing in Glee for her but I'm not ready to do that."

This time the younger blonde laughed, "Sing a song for her, for her birthday... Really? That's like the lamest thing ever."

Quinn gave a death stare at her sister. "It was for Rachel, and you know she would have loved it... And you would be lying if you told me you wouldn't want someone to do that for you."

Paige nodded. "Okay, if we're talking about Rachel, then yes she probably would love it. But me, no thank you... Actually..." Paige trailed off. "If that guy with the mohawk I saw over here the other day wanted to sing me a song, I sure wouldn't hate it," Paige smirked.

The older blonde sat up, shocked at hearing what her sister said. "You have the hots for Puck?"

The younger blonde scrunched up her face, "Is that his name? That name makes him even hotter, and... Der, of course I do! Have you not seen him?"

Quinn looked like she wanted to vomit. "Okay... Gross... Just gross, Paige."

Paige just burst out laughing. "Is my heterosexual crush grossing your homosexual feelings out?"

It was Quinn's turn to laugh. "Actually it is, never mention you and Puck again... And he's like three years older than you."

Paige shrugged, then hopped up, "So... Doesn't mean I can't have a crush... Okay, you're boring, I'm leaving," Paige said as she left her sisters room.

"You didn't even help me!" Quinn yelled out to her sister.

"I know... I didn't want to help you!" Paige yelled back and laughed. Quinn just threw her head back on her pillow. As Paige was walking down the hall she yelled back to her sister, "But I don't need to help... You already know what to get her... What does she love?"

Quinn turned around on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She went wide eyed, smiled and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, found the person she wanted and pressed call.

"Hello?" came a male voice.

"LeRoy, it's Quinn..." Quinn trailed off and then started to talk to her girlfriend's father.

* * *

Quinn showed up bright and early at her girlfriend's house; luckily she didn't have Cheerio practice this morning. She knocked and then let herself in, "Where's the beautiful Birthday girl?" Quinn yelled as she walked in, heading to the kitchen. "I want to give my girlfriend a Happy Birthday kiss," she said as she continued to walk through the Berry house.

Rachel beamed from the kitchen when she heard her girlfriend, so jumped up from sitting on the kitchen bench stool and walked out of the kitchen to greet her girlfriend.

"There she is... Come here," Quinn said as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

Once oxygen was needed for both the girls they pulled back, Rachel beamed up at her girlfriend, "Well that was a wonderful Happy Birthday kiss."

Quinn beamed, "And that definitely will not be the only one..." the blonde stated, she then handed over a bouquet of flowers she had been holding onto to her girlfriend, "Happy Birthday, Rach."

The brunette beamed and took the Yellow Roses from her girlfriend, "Thank you, baby. They're beautiful... They're just like what Fanny got from Nick in 'Funny Girl'."

Quinn beamed and nodded, "That was the point to why I got them."

"Really?" Rachel beamed.

The blonde just nodded and smiled leaning in to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

They both then walked into the kitchen to find Hiram and LeRoy sitting down on the kitchen stools. Quinn said hi and then turned to her girlfriend, "You ready to head to school?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "My bag's just upstairs, I'll go get it now," she placed her flowers that Quinn just gave her on the kitchen table, "Daddy, will you put these in some water please?" Rachel asked LeRoy, who just smiled and nodded at her.

The brunette then went up to her room to go retrieve her things for the day. "Quinn, would you like a coffee?" Hiram asked as he stood up and grabbed a coffee for both him and LeRoy.

"No thank you, Hiram. I had some before I left."

Hiram nodded and then took the two mugs back over to the kitchen bench handing one over to his husband. "Thank you, Honey," LeRoy said as he grabbed the mug. As Hiram was about to sit down on the stool at the kitchen bench he went into his pocket and pulled out a key, then handed it to Quinn, "Here's the key, we'll move everything out of the way before we leave to go to work, so you don't need to move everything yourself."

Quinn smiled as she took the key, "Thank you so much for letting me do this."

LeRoy then looked up at Quinn. "We're sure Rachel will love it... Also, Hiram and I have talked about the Christmas present you wanted to give to Rachel," LeRoy said as he looked out into the hallway making sure Rachel wasn't in earshot. Quinn nodded. "It's very expansive, Sweetie. We don't think you should give her something like that."

The blonde nodded again, she hasn't spoken to anyone about how much money her family had, money was never a problem for the blonde and her family, but she never paraded it around telling people how much they actually had, and Quinn wasn't about to start now, but she had to let LeRoy and Hiram know that money wasn't a problem for her. "I know it is... But I'm able to afford it."

"Are you sure? Does your mom and dad know about this?" Hiram asked.

Quinn nodded, "I asked them for permission before coming to you."

"It's still a really expansive Christmas present..." LeRoy trailed off. "Why didn't you give her something like this for her birthday?"

"Well you know what I've planned for her today... Even though it's no way near as expansive as what I plan to give her for Christmas, it's more meaningful, which I think is better... It's just that I promised her that we would go and I want to surprise her with it," Quinn honestly said.

Hiram and LeRoy nodded at each other, and then turned back to the blonde. "Okay, Sweetie. We just wanted you to be sure you wanted to do this," Hiram said.

"Do what?" Rachel asked as she strolled in.

"You ready?" Quinn asked, changing the subject straight away.

Rachel nodded, with her bag over her shoulder. "Okay, let's go then," Quinn said wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Rachel smiled and walked over to her fathers, kissing them on the cheek and saying goodbye. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie," Hiram said. "Happy Birthday baby girl, have a good day," LeRoy stated.

As Rachel left, Quinn turned around and whispered a thank you to the men.

* * *

Quinn walked out of her first class, and walked over to her girlfriend's locker and waited for her. It didn't take long for Rachel to come strolling down the hallway chatting with Brittany. As the two continued to walk up to the birthday girl's locker, Brittany yelled excitedly through the crowd to Quinn, "Hi Quinnie," the tall blonde waved as her and Rachel got to the locker. Rachel beamed "Hey baby," the brunette said as leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss.

The Aussie moved away from the kiss, while Rachel just looked confused and pouted, the brunette just silently looked at her girlfriend. "I'm not feeling well," Quinn expressed.

Rachel pouted and lifted her hand up to her girlfriend's forehead, "You look fine, Sweetie."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't feel fine... I think I'm gonna head home."

"But it's my birthday... I want to spend it with you," Rachel said as she continued to look upset.

"I know, and I want to spend it with you... But I don't feel well... I'm going to go home... If I feel better I'll come back," Quinn stated.

The brunette just nodded. "Okay... Get better baby. I'll call you at lunch?"

Quinn gave her girlfriend a small smile, "I'll answer if I'm not asleep."

Rachel just nodded. The blonde leaned down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby."

The brunette gave her girlfriend a small smile. Quinn turned to the tall blonde, "See you Britt."

Brittany gave her best friend a small smile, "I hope you feel better, Q."

Quinn nodded and then said one last quick goodbye to her girlfriend then turned to leave. As she exited the school she walked down the steps and headed to her car in the carpark. The Cheerio pulled out her phone calling one of her best friends.

"Sup, Q," Santana said.

"Hey S, I'm ditching school, I'm in the carpark... Want to join me? I've got some things to do."

"Isn't it Shorty's birthday today?"

"Yeah it is... I told her I was sick," Quinn said as she opened up her car.

"Woo, lying to your girlfriend on her birthday. That's a bit low, Q... Even I wouldn't do that."

"I lied to her because I'm actually going over to her place to surprise her with a present... I thought to have some company... So did you wanna join me?"

Quinn saw the front doors of McKinley open and saw Santana walk down the steps. The blonde could see her best friend smirking as she walked over to her car, still on the phone. "As long as this doesn't involve you setting up some gross sex present at Berry's place... I'm in," Santana said through the phone and then hung up as she got to Quinn's car and opened the passenger's door.

The blonde disconnected the phone call once Santana hopped in and then turned to her best friend. "Didn't take you long to get here."

The Latina smirked. "I started to leave as soon as you said you were ditching... Now come on, I want to go snoop through Berry's things."

The blonde smiled and turned on her car. "You can come join me... But you will not snoop through anything of my girlfriends."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You seriously are no fun sometimes, Q. Can I at least throw out some of her nauseating sweaters?"

"No," Quinn stated way too fast.

Santana sat in the car and whined, Quinn just laughed and then started to drive out of the carpark.

"So what have you planned for Shorty?"

"Well..." Quinn trailed off as she started to talk to her best friend as she drove in the direction of her girlfriend's house.

* * *

Rachel walked over to her locker to place her books away to head to lunch. Tina strolled up to the brunette and smiled. "Hey Rachel," the Asian girl shyly said.

The brunette closed her locker and turned to her friend. "Hello Tina."

Tina smiled and then lifted up a small rectangular black box to Rachel "Happy Birthday."

Rachel beamed, it was her first big proper smile she had since her girlfriend left her this morning, the diva took the box and then looked at her friend. "Tina, that's so sweet, you didn't have to get me anything."

Tina shrugged "It's just something little," the Asian girl said as Rachel opened up the box and saw a pair of argyle knee high socks. The brunette beamed and looked up at her friend. "Thank you Tina... I'm going to hug you now," Rachel said as Tina chuckled and let the brunette give her a hug.

As they separated Tina looked to Rachel. "You're welcome... They're very you..." the Asian girl said as Rachel beamed and nodded. "I do like your fashion sense," Tina confessed.

Rachel gasped in surprise "You do?"

Tina shyly nodded, "Yeah, I think it's very unoriginal... Like my style."

The brunette beamed, "Why aren't we best friends?" Tina just laughed.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" Rachel asked.

The Asian girl shook her head "No I don't."

"Well, would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

Tina smile and nodded, "I'd like that."

Rachel beamed and then they begun to walk through the hallway to the cafeteria. As they were walking down the hallway chatting to each other, Puck strolled up to the two. Rachel noticed the Big Quench cup in his hand and froze, as did Tina. "I heard it's your Birthday," Puck said.

The brunette nodded and then closed her eyes ready to be bombarded with the ice cold drink on her face. "Here..." Puck trailed off. Rachel squinted her eyes back opened and saw the slushy being handed to her, not being thrown on her face. Rachel just looked up at the mohawk boy. "Grape's your favorite right?"

The brunette nodded in surprise yet curious "You're not going to throw this on me?"

Puck shook his head and chuckled. "No... Quinn would kill me if I did."

Rachel smiled and took the drink still shocked. "You didn't put anything in it did you... Like poison?"

The mohawk boy then laughed. "No Jew Princess... Happy Birthday."

The brunette beamed. "Thank you, Noah."

Puck shrugged and then walked off. Tina turned to Rachel. "That was really strange."

All Rachel could do was nod.

"Birthday girl!" screamed Brittany, as she ran up to her friend. Brittany turned to Tina and held out her hand to greet the Asian girl. "Hi, I'm Brittany... Are you Rachel's friend?"

Tina stood there not knowing what to do. "Brittany, I'm Tina... We are in Glee together... And also three other classes."

Brittany giggled and pulled away her hand. "Oh sorry, my bad... I forget a lot of things." The tall blonde then looked to Rachel. "What are you doing for lunch? San and Hay aren't here."

"Where did Santana and Hayley go?" Rachel asked curiously.

Brittany shrugged "I think San left when Q left... And Hay left just before... Maybe they're with Quinn."

"They wouldn't be with Quinn... Quinn's sick," Rachel stated.

"She didn't look sick to me..." Brittany trailed off. "Anyways did you want to eat... There's cake at the cafeteria... Me and Tina could sing you Happy Birthday," Brittany beamed.

"I can't eat that cake, Brittany... I'm a vegan... But thank you," Rachel said looking sad.

"What? Can't vegan people eat cake? I'm so sorry Rach," the tall blonde said with a pout.

"It's not that I can't eat it... I just choose not to eat some of the ingredients within a cake."

Brittany looked confused, "But cakes are yummy."

Rachel nodded, "I know... I still eat cakes but they have to have different ingredients in them."

"Like a special cake?" Brittany asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded at her friend. "Awesome..." Brittany smiled. "Did you still want to head to the cafeteria for food?"

"Tina and I were on our way there," Rachel answered.

"Can I join you for lunch?" Brittany asked shyly.

Rachel beamed "Of course you can Brittany... I just want to call Quinn first... I'll meet you two in the cafeteria," the brunette stated.

Both Tina and Brittany nodded and started to walk down the hallway. "I really like your necklace," Brittany stated to Tina as they walked together down the hallway.

Tina turned and smiled at the blonde, "Thanks."

Rachel grabbed out her phone and headed into an empty classroom and called her girlfriend. "Hey baby..." came the sweet voice of the blonde.

The brunette smiled. "Hi Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit better... How's your day been?" Quinn asked over the phone.

"It's been okay. But I miss you... Will you be at Glee this afternoon?"

Quinn shook her head even though she knew that Rachel wouldn't see her. "I don't think so... I think I'm just going to stay at home."

Rachel pouted. "But it's my birthday, Quinn."

"I know... And I'm sorry... I might come over this afternoon after you do your Hanukkah celebrations with your dads."

"Might? You said you would come over," Rachel said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Yeah I know... It's just... If I feel better I'll come over... Okay?"

Rachel sadly nodded "Okay."

"Well I better go... Go luck in getting your driver's license this..." before Quinn could finish she was interrupted by the loud voice of Santana "Ow... Fucking hell!" "Shut up, S" came from Hayley. Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh... Ummm baby I'm gonna have to go... I'll speak to you later okay... Have a good Birthday," Quinn said as she quickly hung up. A tear traveled down Rachel's cheek, she had no idea why Quinn was being like this and why she was lying... Everything seemed fine this morning. The brunette wiped away her tear and then walked out of the classroom to head to the cafeteria, slowly sipping on the grape slushy Puck gave her a few minutes ago.

As Quinn hung up on her girlfriend she glared at the Latina and then threw her phone at her best friend. Santana quickly dodged it and watched the phone smash into the wall. "She fucking heard you S... Now she thinks I'm lying!" Quinn yelled.

Santana ignored the blonde and picked up Quinn's phone. "I think you just broke your phone, Q," the Latina stated. "And now you have a hole to fix in your girlfriends room."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then glared at one of her best friends. "No, you have a fucking hole to fix... I have too much work to do already."

Hayley jumped in before her two best friends started to fight. "Q, can I do anything?"

Quinn turned to the brunette, "Could you go to the store? I need more paint."

Hayley nodded. The blonde grabbed some money from her purse in the bag and handed it to her head cheerleader.

The brunette quickly left, leaving Quinn and Santana alone again. Quinn turned to the Latina. "Can you fix that wall? I really need to finish this."

Santana nodded, "It was my fault anyways..." the Latina trailed off. Santana then handed the blonde her phone back. "But I really do think you need a new phone... You threw that mother pretty hard."

Quinn grabbed it and looked at the now cracked screen, and tried to turn the screen on, but it didn't work. "Shit..." The blonde then looked at her best friend. "Sorry."

The Latina shrugged, and got to fixing the hole, while Quinn got back to what she planned to do for her girlfriend.

* * *

Rachel walked in to her house just after her father's entered. "I'm just going to go up to my room to drop off my bags," the brunette stated as she made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, Honey, I'll take them up for you," Hiram nervously yelled.

The brunette turned around to her dad and looked confused. "I can do it dad."

Hiram shook his head, "It's your Birthday... I'll do it. Plus, I'm super proud of my daughter for getting her license."

Rachel beamed and nodded, handing over her bags to her father.

As Hiram came back down the stairs he walked in to the lounge room to do the Hanukkah celebrations with his family.

Once they finished and the small family went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner there was a honk of a horn. Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other and smiled. They then turned to Rachel. "Sweetie, I think your Birthday present just arrived," LeRoy smiled down at his daughter.

Rachel went wide eyed and beamed, knowing exactly what is was, she sprinted out of the kitchen to the front door, swinging the door open and running down the porch steps. She squealed when she saw a Yellow Beetle, but what surprised her even more was that just to the left of the car stood Quinn holding keys, obviously keys for the car. The brunette ran over to her girlfriend. "Quinn," she squealed as she flung herself in her girlfriends embrace. "You came," she smiled out in the blonde's arms.

"Of course I came... I wasn't going to miss your Birthday, baby."

As the couple separated Quinn handed her girlfriend the keys, "I believe this is for you... Congratulations on getting your license baby."

Rachel leaned up and gave her girlfriend a kiss then grabbed the keys and went to inspect her car.

Hiram and LeRoy stood on the porch and beamed, they both then walked down to join their daughter's girlfriend. "Thank you for picking it up for us, Quinn," LeRoy stated.

Quinn shrugged "It's the least I could do for what you let me do."

"I went up there just before, it looks lovely, you did a beautiful job," Hiram said.

The blonde smiled, "Well I hope she likes it," Quinn smiles.

"Likes what?" Rachel asked as she walks over to her girlfriend and her fathers. But before Quinn could answer, Rachel flung herself into the arms of her daddy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie," LeRoy smiled. As she pulled back she did the same to her dad.

Once Rachel got out of her father's embrace she then turned back to her girlfriend. "What will I like?"

Quinn smiled, "The Birthday present I got you... It's up in your room."

Rachel looked confused. "We'll leave you two alone and go prepare dinner," Hiram stated as him and LeRoy walked off.

"Did you want to go see it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Of course."

The blonde smiled and took her girlfriends hand as they walked into the Berry house and up the stairs to Rachel's room. Before they entered, Quinn stopped them just outside the brunette's door. The cheerleader turned to her girlfriend "Okay I want to confess something before we go in... And please don't get mad at me... Just let me explain everything, okay?"

Rachel looked confused but nodded. "So I wasn't sick today..." Quinn trailed off. Rachel pouted but nodded she had a feeling the blonde was holding something from her. "But I have a valid reason... I came over here to work on your Birthday present without you knowing about it."

The brunette stood there looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes and her mouth in an O shape. "It was the only way to keep this a surprise..." Quinn trailed off as she turned and opened the door to let her girlfriend enter.

Rachel slowly entered her room and let out a gasp as she noticed a massive mural on one of her walls... It was a black and white landscape of New York City.

Quinn walked in a little nervous at what her girlfriend thought, she opened her mouth to speak, while Rachel walked closer to the mural on her wall. "I traded my pencil in for a paint brush... I know I haven't showed you any of my sketches yet but I thought you'd like to see a piece of what I enjoy to do... It took me all day to complete..." Quinn trailed off.

Rachel turned around with tears filling her eyes, "This is the best thing anyone has ever done or gotten me... And my fathers' just got me a car..." the brunette said as tears fell down her face, she then turned back and looked at the painting, "This is absolutely beautiful, Quinn... It's perfect."

"Really?" Quinn asked, you could hear the slight vulnerability in her voice; this was the first thing she's created to be shown to anyone.

The brunette turned back and walked over to her girlfriend. "You are so talented, baby. I love it," Rachel said as she started to lean up to place a kiss on her girlfriends lips "Thank you," she whispered out and she closed the gap and planted her lips on Quinn's.

As they separated, Quinn looked down at her girlfriend. "There's something else... Go look at the torch on the Statue of Liberty," the blonde said.

Rachel looked confused but did what her girlfriend said, she walked over to the Statue of Liberty in the painting and looked up at the torch, she gasped as she looked closer at the gold piece of jewelry dangling from it. The brunette slowly lifted her hand up and took the piece of jewelry off the small hook placed in the torch... It was a gold necklace with a gold star pendant on it.

Quinn walked over to her girlfriend who was looking at the star necklace in her hands. "I thought it was fitting to get you a star necklace and place it amongst Manhattan, seeing as that is where you will be when you become a star."

Overcome by love from her girlfriend, Rachel flung herself in the arms of her blonde. "Quinn, it's amazing... You're amazing... Thank you."

Quinn smiled "You're welcome, Rach."

Rachel leaned back and captured her girlfriend in another kiss.

* * *

After dinner with the Berry men and after Quinn, LeRoy and Hiram sung Rachel Happy Birthday with a gorgeous cake LeRoy made, Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "Did you want to go get some gelato for a second dessert?"

Rachel smiled, even though she was so full she wanted to spend some alone time with her girlfriend so she nodded. The brunette stood up with her girlfriend, walking into the kitchen to find her fathers' doing the dishes, "Dad, daddy, Quinn and I are going to go out for some gelato."

They both nodded and turned around and smiled. "Have fun girls," Hiram said as the teenage couple left.

As they walked outside Quinn turned to her brunette, "Well seeing as I don't have a car here because I drove yours, did you want to drive?"

Rachel beamed and nodded, walking over to open the passenger side door of her new car for her girlfriend. Quinn chuckled and walked over to her girlfriend planting a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. "This is different," she said as she hopped into the car.

The brunette walked around to the driver's side and hopped in, she turned to look at her girlfriend, "Can I take you on a date Sunday... I know you might have church that morning but could I take you somewhere in the afternoon?" Rachel rambled shyly.

Quinn just leaned over and planted her lips on her girlfriends, Rachel moaning into the touch. "Yes... I'd love you to take me on a date for once..." Quinn trailed off as she pulled back from the kiss.

Rachel beamed. "I'm sorry I haven't done it sooner... But now I can drive and I can pick you up and take you somewhere."

The blonde smiled and reached her hand over to entwine it with her girlfriends. "I know, baby. It hasn't bothered me though."

Rachel nodded and then looked into her girlfriends hazel eyes, "After we get dessert and I drop you home do you think you could come back over and sneak in... I want to cuddle with you tonight."

Quinn smiled and nodding, leaning back to her girlfriend for another kiss "Whatever the Birthday girl wants," the blonde whispered and then planted her lips back on her girlfriends. Rachel smiled into the welcomed kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey all, so I didn't update last weekend, so sorry! But I have two valid reasons. One, it was Australia Day and two, I bought a MacBook Air the other day and have been busy transferring my things from HP to Mac. But now I'm all organized and loving my new laptop._

_Anyways, did y'all watch the new episode of Glee! Faberry! Yay! _

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Rachel arrived at her girlfriend's house just after lunch on Sunday, as planned. The brunette knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Quinn swung the door opened and beamed when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Quinn said as she leaned over and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

Once the couple separated Rachel smiled, "How was church this morning?"

"It was good," Quinn said with a shrug. The Cheerio doesn't really talk about church to anyone, so that's why she kept it short. The brunette knowing that Quinn doesn't talk much about church, not that she feels uncomfortable, more that she just likes to keep it to herself didn't bother Rachel when she heard the short answer.

Rachel then handed over a single white stemmed Rose to her girlfriend "This is for you," the brunette shyly smiled.

Quinn's smile broadened as she took the flower from her girlfriend, "Thank you..." the blonde voiced. "This is actually the first time someone has given me a flower."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Really?"

The cheerleader nodded "Yeah..."

"No one... Not even Emily?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Emily and I were nothing like us... We didn't really do dates or anything like that..." the blonde trailed off, not really wanting to get into details.

Rachel just nodded, silently regretting bringing Emily up. Quinn could see the hesitation from her girlfriend, "If you want to talk about Emily and I, I won't hold anything back... But please not today... Today's special, and I don't want anything or anyone to get in the way."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "I agree."

"Okay, good... And I'm all ready to leave," Quinn stated.

"Great," Rachel beamed.

"Just let me put this in my room," Quinn said holding up the flower to her girlfriend.

The brunette nodded and let Quinn turn to quickly walk up to her room.

Once the couple left the Madden/Fabray household, they walked over to Rachel's Yellow Beetle. To Quinn's surprise Rachel walked to the passenger seat door and opened it; she then turned and waited for her girlfriend to hop into the car. Quinn gave out a shy smile... As this was the first time someone was actually trying to woo her... Though it's not like Rachel needed to woo her, she was already hers.

The blonde made her way to hop into the car but Rachel's light touch on her wrist stopped her. She looked up confused. Rachel stood nervously opening and closing her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked as she stood back up.

The brunette took a breath in and then answered, "I just need you to promise me something?"

Quinn's eyebrows shot up confused, but then she nodded, "What is it?"

"I just want you to have an open mind today... Please don't get angry or upset about where I've decided to take you for our date."

Still confused and still with her eyebrows raised, Quinn spoke up, "Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you that otherwise I'm more than positive you will say no," Rachel said nervously, still holding onto the car door, but it felt like a support beam... The brunette knowing she had to say this to her girlfriend otherwise when they got to their designation she knew the blonde would freak out.

Quinn stepped back a little from her girlfriend; she wanted a little more distance between them, "Where are you taking me, Rachel?"

"I am... I can't tell you," Rachel stuttered out. "Just... Just please trust me."

The blonde took a breath. "I don't know if I can, you're kind of freaking me out here."

Rachel pushed her hand off the door and walked over to her scared girlfriend, wrapping her arms around said girlfriend's neck. "Look, I know it's hard for you to place trust in other people, but please do it for me... I promise that today has nothing but the best of interests for you."

Quinn closed her eyes and began to nod, "Okay..." she whispered out.

The brunette smiled and leaned up to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips while said girlfriend still had her eyes closed. Once Rachel leaned away, Quinn opened her eyes and gave out a small smile.

Rachel walked back over to the passengers door, "Mi Lady..." she smiled, motioning with her hand for Quinn to hop in.

The blonde gave out a little chuckle and walked over to hop in, giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek before she got into the car.

* * *

Almost two hours later and Quinn was in her girlfriend's car on the verge of hyperventilating. She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands over said closed eyes too afraid to open them and come face to face with a place she left two years ago...

Rachel sat in her seat looking worriedly at her girlfriend's reaction, the blonde looked so scared, she's never seen her look so vulnerable before. The brunette leaned over and lightly took hold of one of Quinn's hands trying to pull the hand off the blondes closed eyes.

"Quinn, open your eyes," Rachel whispered out.

The Cheerio shook her head but didn't say anything. Rachel still trying to pull down one of Quinn's hands "Please, baby... Open your eyes."

Again the blonde shook her head, but this time she opened her mouth to speak. "How could you take me here?" Quinn whispered out.

"Quinn, look at me when you talk to me... Please," Rachel said lightly.

"I can't open my eyes," Quinn said.

"Yes you can."

Quinn shook her head, "Take me home, Rachel. You shouldn't have taken me here," the blonde voiced still with her eyes closed.

"No Quinn, I'm sorry but... But please open your eyes and let me talk... Trust me..." Rachel struggled out.

The blonde took a breath, slowly moving her hands down. Rachel still was holding onto one of her girlfriend's hands, the brunette went to pull it away but Quinn quickly re-grabbed Rachel's hand... She needed the comfort.

Quinn turned and opened her eyes and looked at Rachel, she was trying not to look out in the scenery that was being shown in the front window but her peripheral version was making it hard not to get a glimpse of it.

Rachel looked straight into the hazel orbs. "Turn and look out the front, Quinn," Rachel whispered.

The blonde shook her head, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm helping you get your dream back," Rachel whispered out, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze.

"I can't get it back... And you know why," Quinn said hurt... She wanted to be angry... She really did, but the way Rachel was staring at her it was a bit hard.

"Just turn your head, baby... Please... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Rachel said giving her girlfriend another squeeze to the hand.

Quinn slowly turned her head and looked out in front of her... She had no idea why Rachel chose to do this... Or even chose this place... It was two hours away and Quinn was pretty sure they would be other places closer to home... Actually there was one at their school... But obviously Quinn had avoided that area on school grounds like the plague.

The Cheerio looked out at the softball field in front of her... It had been over two years since she last saw one... Well up close... The last time she saw one was on the day the doctor told her she couldn't play anymore.

As she looked out on the field she could see girls in a purple and black uniform training, to what Quinn could see, the girls were doing some easy quick field defense training, the coach was hitting the ball and the girls were retrieving the ball and throwing it to first base.

After what felt like minutes for Quinn but was actually half an hour of just staring and watching, the blonde turned and looked at her girlfriend, the Cheerio didn't need to ask anything, Rachel already knew what Quinn was silently asking.

"I need you to keep an open mind like I asked you when I picked you up..." Rachel trailed off nervously. She didn't know how Quinn will react to what she said next.

Quinn gave out a small worried nod and waited for Rachel to continue. "I know you haven't spoken to me much about softball... Or how you injured yourself, resulting in you being told you can't play anymore..." Rachel voiced, trying to find the right words to say.

"But... But I remember that afternoon when you got home from church and you told me for the first time about why you stopped playing softball... Or what made you stop..." Rachel trailed off as she held onto her girlfriend's hand that was starting to get a little clammy, she knew Quinn was scared.

"... You were... Ummm you were emotionless..." the brunette lightly said, she didn't want to upset her girlfriend. "And then when I asked if you went to get a second opinion, you started to get a bit angry... So I... I didn't want to ask any other questions because I didn't want to upset you."

"Where are you going with this, Rachel? And why did you bring me to a softball diamond?" Quinn asked trying to trail Rachel back on the right path.

"Okay... Ummm this is the part where you need to keep an open mind..."

The blonde nodded and waited for Rachel to continue. "Well... That night after you told me, I spoke to my daddy about it."

Quinn went wide eyed while Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I'm trying to keep an open mind, Rachel... So please continue."

Rachel opened her eyes and saw sad filled hazel orbs staring back at her. "Okay... So I spoke to daddy and he said that you should get a second opinion..." the brunette waited to gauge any reaction from Quinn, but Quinn didn't say or do anything.

"He went to work the next day and spoke to one of his colleagues, who's an Orthopedic Surgeon about it and..." Before Rachel could continue Quinn yanked her hand out of her girlfriends and turned to get out of the car.

"I need some air... I... I can't..." Quinn trailed off as she opened the door and walked away from the Yellow Beetle.

Rachel was fast in reacting and jumped out of her car and chased after her girlfriend. "Quinn... Stop," Rachel squealed as she ran closer to her blonde.

Quinn stopped and turned around. "Please just listen to the full story," Rachel asked.

The Cheerio nodded, after all she did promise to have an open mind today. "So daddy spoke to him and he said he'd like to examine your shoulder... And he's booked you in for an appointment tomorrow," Rachel breathed out.

"Tomorrow..." Quinn went wide eyed surprised. Rachel just nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I was scared at how you would react and I wasn't sure how to handle the confrontation we're now currently having," Rachel voiced worried.

"So you decided to drive two hours away from home to some random softball field and tell me?" Quinn asked confused.

The brunette shook her head. "This isn't a random softball field... I actually know the Coach... She's one of my dad's old college friends."

"I still don't understand why you brought me here," Quinn asked, while Rachel took a couple steps closer to her girlfriend, stepping into said girlfriend's personal space.

"Well dad spoke to Anne... Who's the Coach... And she said you could come down and watch the girls practice... They also have softball clinics in January and she said that you're more than welcome to come down and practice."

"Rachel, I can't play anymore," Quinn said as she stepped back. "When are you going to realize that? It's taken me two years to be okay with it... And now your bringing everything back up," the blonde said hurt, no tears had filled her eyes, but you could tell that she was trying her hardest to hold them in.

"The thing is, Quinn... You're not okay with it... I can see it... And I know deep down you can... You just avoid the whole situation so you don't need to really believe it... But I can see through you, Quinn... I see the pain you go through when something softball related is said... And I don't know why you haven't gotten a second opinion... Maybe it's because you're scared, or maybe it's because you're secretly holding some guilt... Maybe related to Wyatt..." Rachel trailed off.

That name made Quinn quickly move away from her girlfriend. "Don't!" Quinn said loudly.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel said, regretting bringing up Wyatt.

But the reason that Quinn responded like that so very quickly was that maybe Rachel was right... About everything, and Quinn didn't want to come to terms with that... But she's held this in for way too long... She needed to come to terms with it; she can't continue to run away from her past. Rachel was pulling her back... Rachel was helping her rebuild that broken heart of hers. So Quinn took a breath and spoke up, "No..." she whispered out.

Rachel was a little surprised at Quinn's reaction to her apologizing but before she could say anything else Quinn opened her mouth to speak "No... Don't apologize... You're right..." the blonde trailed off as she sank down and sat on the soaked grass, light patches of snow were seen around the grassed area.

The brunette sat down next to her girlfriend, she didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Quinn looked out at the softball field in front of her and spoke to her girlfriend. "I am scared and I am guilty... I'm scared that they will say I can't play softball... But I am guilty because I left Wyatt for two weeks because of what happened to me... And that I can't fulfill my promise I made to him..." Quinn still didn't have tears pouring out of her eyes, but her hazel eyes were starting to become watery.

"What promise?" Rachel asked as she moved her hand over to grasp her girlfriends.

"To become a professional softball player."

"You promised him that?" Rachel asked surprised.

Quinn nodded. "I did it a month before I got told I couldn't play again... Talk about Karma..." the blonde gave out a forced chuckle.

"That's a big promise, Quinn."

"I know... But I was on the way to be on the Junior Australian Team... I now know I shouldn't have made it... I regret it... It's the only promise I've never fulfilled."

"You know it could still come true," Rachel said optimistically.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "No, it's not."

"How do you know that?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, "Because the doctor said so."

Rachel nodded, "Yes one doctor, Quinn... And you didn't even go back for your last check up... Maybe your shoulder is better... Or maybe you just needed a second opinion... Maybe another doctor will say you can play."

"How do you know that will happen?" Quinn lightly asked her girlfriend.

"I don't... But either do you... But I'm willing to at least give it a try... Which you should do, Quinn." The blonde just sat and stared at her girlfriend, taking it all in. "You know I know you're scared to be told again that you can't play... But I also know that you should at least find out... Because isn't it more scary to not know... To always have those 'what if' questions?" Again Quinn sat silent. "Quinn, imagine if you didn't come to me and tell me how you felt about me... Or imagine if I didn't want to destroy our friendship and said no to our first date?" Quinn knew where Rachel was going with this, so the blonde butted in. "Okay... I see where you're going with this."

"So you will go see the Orthopedic Surgeon tomorrow?"

Quinn looked into the hopeful eyes of her girlfriends, "I'm not going to say yes..." the blonde trailed off. Rachel's face broke, but turned back to hopeful when Quinn added something else, "... But I'll think about it."

Rachel nodded and then watched Quinn turn to look back at the girls doing drills on the softball field. "Did you want to go down? Anne knows that I may come visit today..." the brunette voiced.

The blonde shook her head but continued to look down at the diamond, "No... I... I'm not ready for that."

Rachel nodded. "I understand," she said as she gave her girlfriends hand a squeeze.

"It will just hurt too much if I go down there and put my feet back on the dirt and then be told by another doctor that I can't play." The brunette smiled at what Quinn just said... She kind of just subconsciously said she would see another doctor.

"Did you want to stay here for a little while longer?" Rachel asked as she watched Quinn watch the girls on the field.

Quinn turned, "If that's okay?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes of course... As long as you want to."

The blonde gave out a small smile and turned back. Rachel released her hold from her girlfriend and stood up, Quinn looking up wondering what Rachel was doing. The brunette wiped the grass off her pants and then looked at her girlfriend, "I brought a basket of a variety of light foods... I'll just go get it."

"Do you need any help?" Quinn asked, moving to get off the ground.

Rachel quickly shook her head and moved her hand out to motion for Quinn to stop. "No, it's fine... You just watch... I'll be right back."

The brunette came back a couple minutes later with a picnic blanket and basket, she laid out the blanket for the couple to sit on, even though both of their pants were now soaked with the water from the grass. Quinn moved her body onto the blanket and then Rachel opened up the basket and handed her girlfriend a container. Quinn opened it up and smiled when she saw strawberries; the blonde looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, the first big smile she's had since they arrived at the University. "Thank you," Quinn said as she leaned over and gave a chaste kiss on her brunette's lips.

Rachel then went into the basket and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one over to her girlfriend, receiving a sweet smile of thanks from her girlfriend who had a strawberry already in her mouth.

Quinn moved the container over to Rachel, the brunette picking up a strawberry to eat.

Silence filled the couple while they both watched and ate strawberries, until there was barely a whisper of a "Thank you," coming out of Quinn's mouth.

Rachel turned her head to look at her girlfriend to make sure she heard her right, Quinn was looking at her with loving, honest eyes, "Thank you..." she said a bit louder. The brunette was about to open her mouth but Quinn beat her. "For bringing me here."

Again Rachel didn't know what to say so she didn't say another. Quinn turned to look back at the field. The team had actually split up into two smaller teams and were playing a friendly game between each other.

"Will you explain the game to me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned and looked at her girlfriend surprised. "You don't know the rules?" Rachel shook her head. "How come you've never asked before?"

"I didn't want to upset you," Rachel honestly said.

A prang of guilt hit the blonde. Quinn handed the now empty container that just recently had strawberries inside back over to her girlfriend to place in the basket. She then opened up her arms for Rachel to snuggle into. "Come here and I'll teach you."

Rachel smiled and quickly took the container out of her blondes hand and placed it in the basket but also retrieved another container out of said basket. The brunette then moved to snuggle in to her girlfriends embrace. She opened up the container and offered what was inside to Quinn. The blonde laughed as she noticed another container full of strawberries. She kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and picked up a strawberry, but before she placed the strawberry in her mouth she started to teach her girlfriend all about the game and rules of softball.

Quinn didn't place that strawberry in her mouth for another 30 minutes... She was too busy talking about the game she once played... As Quinn continued to talk, the brunette could hear the blonde continuing to become more hopeful and passionate about the game... And as Rachel listened she started to imagine that one day Quinn would be down on one of those fields and she would be up in the bleachers cheering her girlfriend on.


	17. Chapter 17

___So I've been spending my free time before Uni starts working with my Beta to fix up I Feel Pretty When You're Around, that's another reason why I didn't upload two chapters last week. But I'm finished, so I'm back to updating like I normally do :D._

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

That night when Rachel dropped Quinn off after the couples date to Capital University's softball field, the blonde walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen bench, and her mind started to swim with thoughts. It had been such a rollercoaster of emotions for the blonde... Yet it actually felt like a thorn had been pulled out of her heart and was slowly getting stitched up and healed.

Quinn was looking down and begun to stare at the liquid in the mug. The blonde looked up when she felt someone rub her back and join her on the kitchen bench. "Are you okay, Luce?" Judy voiced concerned.

The Cheerio turned back to her mug and shrugged. "I have no idea how I'm feeling right now."

Judy continued to rub on her daughters back. "Did something happen between you and Rachel? Weren't you two on a date today?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah we were... And nothing bad happened... Well between us."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Judy asked.

The younger blonde finally looked up and stared into her mother's eyes "Did you keep my softball glove?" Quinn asked out of the blue... Well not really, but for Judy to hear it, it would be an understatement to say she was just shocked.

The older blonde went wide eyed, but tried to get herself back together and answer the question, "There are a couple boxes in the basement of all your softball things... Equipment and uniforms from all your teams."

Quinn nodded and hopped off the stool walking over to the sink to place her still full tea inside. The younger blonde turned to her mother, "I have an appointment with an Orthopedic Surgeon tomorrow and I'd like it if you and dad were with me..." Quinn trailed off.

Judy still shocked just nodded to her daughter. She could obviously tell something must have happened today in Quinn's life, but she wasn't going to push her daughter to ask her what it was... This was a big jump for Lucy and she wasn't going to push her in the wrong direction.

Quinn walked down to the basement and started to search for her softball boxes. It wasn't that hard as her parents clearly wrote 'Lucy Softball' across the front. Her hands started to shake as she got closer to the boxes. She pulled one down and started to open it up. As she looked inside she noticed that it was all her old uniforms from the teams she was in. The blonde lifted one of them up and came face to face with a Light Blue and Dark Blue top... She sat on the ground and just began to stare at it... Her mind flooding with old memories of her running around in the uniform, representing her State.

Unbeknownst to Quinn at the time was her parents walked down and watched their daughter go through her old softball things. They had no idea what must have happened to their daughter that day but both their hearts filled with warmth as they saw hope in Lucy's eyes.

Three hours later and Quinn walked back upstairs, she didn't interact with any of her family members, she walked straight to her room and laid on her bed staring at the one item she brought up from the boxes downstairs... Her old softball glove. She unwrapped the elastic material around the glove and took the softball out of the glove, those two items kept the glove in its right shape for the last two years. The blonde turned the glove around a couple times and then slipped her left hand inside the leather. It was harder than she remembered but that was because she hadn't used it in over two years. The Cheerio grabbed the ball in her right hand and started to lightly toss the ball from her right hand into her left gloved hand.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Quinn said.

The door opened and Steve walked in with a bowl of pasta. "Mum thought you might want something to eat as you missed dinner."

Quinn nodded a thank you to her father as said father placed the bowl on one of Quinn's bedside tables. As Steve turned to leave he quickly turned around, "What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"10:00," Quinn whispered out.

Steve nodded, "Well your mother and I will come with you if you want."

Again Quinn nodded, silently thanking her dad. Steve then turned to leave, closing the door behind his daughter.

That night Quinn didn't eat; her mind and body distracted by the two objects in her hands.

* * *

The next day found Quinn waiting in the waiting room of out-patient surgery. Her mother was on her left side, grabbing a hold of her daughter's left hand tightly, and Steve was positioned on Quinn's right, his hand was resting on his daughters back silently showing that he's there for his daughter.

LeRoy walked out of one of the examination rooms and started walking over to the nurse's station, but before he reached his destination he noticed Quinn with her parents so he walked over to say hello to the trio.

"Hello..." LeRoy voiced as she walked over.

The trio stood up and said their welcoming hellos. "Lucy told us that you helped her get an appointment with the Orthopedic Surgeon... Thank you," Steve said as he shook LeRoy's hand.

LeRoy shook his head, "No problem at all... It was actually Rachel who pushed me to organize it. Dr. Chambers is a friend, so he was more than happy to have a consult with you."

"Thank you... Truly..." Judy added.

Again LeRoy shook his head and then waved it off. "Does Rachel know you're here?" Mr. Berry asked Quinn.

Quinn shook her head, "Umm... No... I didn't tell her I was definitely going to show up." It's not like Quinn was trying to be a mean girlfriend, but she could only take so much at this moment and she really could only take having her parents with her... Seeing as they were there when she was told that she couldn't play softball anymore.

"Ms. Fabray?" A doctor who was holding a folder near the nurse's station asked.

The family of three turned and looked over at the doctor; LeRoy excused himself and left the trio by themselves to walk over to the doctor near the nurse's station.

As they walked over, the doctor outstretched her hand, "Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson... I'm Dr. Chambers resident. He's asked me to take you down for an MRI."

Quinn nodded. Dr. Wilson turned to Mr. and Mrs. Madden, "One of you can come down with Quinn and I if you like."

Judy and Steve looked at Quinn to see if she wanted one of them. "It's okay," Quinn said.

Both Judy and Steve nodded. "We will wait for you up here," Steve voiced as he slipped his hand in his wife's.

The Cheerio just nodded and walked off with Dr. Wilson.

* * *

Quinn sat in between her parents as Dr. Chambers was standing up looking at the MRI scans on the light board. The family of three sat in the same positions as they were in the waiting room, Judy having her right hand in Quinn's left and Steve having his left hand softly resting on his daughters back.

"Okay..." Dr. Chambers said as he turned around to look at the family of three.

The younger blonde took a deep breath in and out. "Quinn, I can understand why your other doctor has informed you that you cannot play softball anymore..."

Quinn squeezed a little harder on her mother's grasp. "However, the socket for the bones and the tendons and ligaments around your shoulder seem to have healed pretty well... And I'm going to guess it's because you haven't been throwing a ball for more than two years..."

"Is that good news?" Steve asked hopeful.

The dark haired doctor started to nod. "Yes, though I'm a little bit worried about the nerves that go down your humerus bone, there is some scar tissue around the bone that's very close to the nerves and I'm going to say that's exactly why your previous doctor has voiced that you shouldn't play softball anymore..."

"So I can't play..." Quinn whispered out, almost to the point of breaking.

"Well the thing is... I could go in and try and get rid of the scar tissue around the nerves... Which could actually risk damaging the nerves... Or you can either not play softball to not chance the damage..." Dr. Chambers trailed off... Quinn butted in before he could finish.

"So I'll have the surgery."

"I'm not finished..." Dr. Chambers chuckled. "I was going to say that you could play... With the risk of injuring it."

"I can play!" Quinn would have screamed it out if she didn't lose all the breath she had in her lungs from how surprised and hopeful she got.

Dr. Chambers nodded. "You're young and healthy and the shoulder has healed very well... There is a risk if you do play again... However, if you continue to have regular Physiotherapy and do the proper stretching and exercises on it, I believe your shoulder will be safe."

Quinn probably would have cried if she didn't feel so numb. "What about if Lucy has the surgery?" Judy asked.

Dr. Chambers looked over at the older blonde. "I wouldn't recommend it for how young she is... Because there is a great chance that they could be permanent damage as a result and I wouldn't want to risk that."

"But she's still at risk without the surgery," Steve added.

The doctor nodded and turned to look at Quinn's father, "Yes there is, but I believe it's less risky for Quinn... Surgery is a last resort in these cases... And as I said, if Quinn does her exercises and stretches and goes to a Physiotherapist she should be just fine."

"So you recommend she doesn't have the surgery?" Steve asked just to make sure.

Dr. Chambers nodded, "Yes, in my medical opinion I believe Quinn shouldn't have the surgery and I'm sure that's why your daughter's previous doctor didn't mention it to you."

Quinn just sat there in shock... She could play? She could actually play again... The blonde immediately wanted to tell Rachel, but she knew she would have to wait.

"So I've set you up with a Physiotherapist in town, you're first appointment is just after New Years, and then after your first appointment I'll be comfortable with you playing again..." The doctor then grabbed a bunch of paper work and handed it over to Quinn, "These are all the stretches and exercises for you to do... You can do them before you see your Physiotherapist... It's probably better if you do, so you can get use to them before you see her... Also, for some of the exercises you will need a Thera-Band... Do you have one?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes I've got some in my old training bag."

Dr. Chambers nodded, "Okay, great... Use the easiest color for now... And then when you see the Physiotherapist next year she will set you up with the proper recommendation."

Quinn just nodded. "Is she able to throw a ball yet?" Steve asked.

The dark haired doctor looked over at Steve and nodded, "Yes, I don't have a problem with that..." Dr. Chambers then looked back at Quinn, "Just make sure you do your stretches before and after... And don't overdo it..."

Again Quinn nodded. "Well I think that's it... Do you have any more questions?" Dr. Chambers asked the family.

They all shook their heads. "I've left my work number on the top of the first page I gave you so just contact me if you have any other questions." They all nodded and stood up. "Thank you..." Quinn whispered out as she shook Dr. Chambers hand.

"Not a problem, Quinn. Good luck with everything and I hope to never see you again," Dr. Chambers said with a little chuckle.

The blonde smiled and nodded. Both Judy and Steve then gave there thanks to the doctor and then the trio walked out of the doctor's office. Words weren't said between the three; they walked in silence out to the parking lot soaking everything that just happened in. Judy and Steve walked behind their daughter, hand in hand, each of them giving the other a light squeeze to the entwine hands.

As the three got outside and walked over to Steve's car, Quinn noticed someone leaning against the car... She beamed and started to sprint over to said person... So happy that the one person she wanted to share the news with was here... Rachel squealed in delight as Quinn picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

Both Judy and Steve stopped and watched their daughter interact with her girlfriend, they turned to each other and smiled, giving another squeeze to their conjoined hands... It's been more than two years of pain and suffering but now they were slowly starting to see their Lucy come back... Tears started to fill the mother's eyes as the revelation started to soak in.


	18. Chapter 18

_So I tried posting this hours ago but FanFiction seems to be having trouble with alerts and people accessing the new posted chapters, so let's hope this time around it works._

_Big thanks to the reviewers of last chapter, I'm glad you're all excited that Quinn can play softball :D._

_But right now Faberry is about to get into the festive season!_

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

Christmas day at the Madden/Fabray household was a joyous occasion... It was the family's favorite holiday and they always decked out the whole house in decorations. The family just had present time; they all sat around the beautiful fresh Christmas tree, sipping on hot chocolates and handed out their gifts. This was the first time the family were experiencing a white Christmas as they are use to very hot and summer filled Christmas Day's, so they were all snuggled up in warm clothes with the fire on, unwrapping their presents together.

Once the family of five finished, Quinn decided to go upstairs and Skype with her sister, Fran. Time difference actually made it difficult for the sisters to talk whenever they wanted but because Fran was up very early in the morning on the day after Christmas Day to head out with her boyfriend on a cruise for New Years, Quinn took the opportunity to Skype with her.

"How's Auntie Kim? I haven't heard from her in a while," Quinn asked her sister.

"Oh… She's good… Still single but I guess that's the sacrifice you make if you want to be a successful lawyer," Fran answered her sister. Quinn nodded along. "She actually came over here yesterday for a couple hours… She looks good… You should Skype with her sometime," the older blonde added.

"Yeah… I've tried but you know how busy she gets," Fran nodded along to what Quinn said.

"So how was practice yesterday?" Fran asked, changing the subject. The older blonde got a call from her mother the day Quinn got told by her doctor that she could play softball again.

"Dad and I went and threw the ball for about an hour..." Quinn trailed off with a smile.

"How's the shoulder?" Fran asked curiously. When her mum told her the news, Fran actually burst out in tears... And Quinn has yet to cry over it... Not that Quinn wasn't happy... She's just a person who doesn't cry... Well she hadn't cried in a very long time, so she's just use to not reflecting all her emotions on the outside.

Quinn nodded and subconsciously rubbed her right shoulder, "It's good... I've been doing the exercises and stretches the doctor told me to do... And dad's been helping me with the stretches I can't do myself."

Fran smiled and nodded. "Fran! Where's my board-shorts?" Lachlan, Fran's partner yelled out.

Quinn watched Fran roll her eyes and yell back to her boyfriend, "Already packed, you retard!"

The younger sister just burst out laughing at hearing her older sister and boyfriend banter together... They were a weird couple... Most of the time they yelled and made fun of each other... But it was all for fun and love... They truly loved each other and were prefect for the other.

When Fran turned back to the computer screen Quinn opened her mouth to speak. "So no Wedding ring for Christmas?"

Again Fran rolled her eyes, "Oh don't get me started on that... I am almost to the point of actually getting down on one knee and asking him."

Quinn laughed, "But you're too stubborn to do that."

Fran smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am... Plus the guy has to do it."

"Says who?" Quinn playfully voiced.

"Oh... Am I going to get some lesbian rant about lady power? Because I will disconnect our conversation right now," Fran said through the computer with a big smile on her face, and both the sisters just burst out laughing together.

"I'll talk to Lachlan if you want?"

"And as if he will listen to you... He doesn't listen to anyone... You know that," Fran said and they both burst out laughing again.

Right as Quinn got herself back together, there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she said as she turned to see who was about to walk in.

Rachel opened the door and smiled when she saw Quinn sitting on her bed. The blonde's eyes light up when she saw her girlfriend walk through her door. "Merry Christmas!" Rachel said as she walked over to the bed and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips... Judy asked Quinn to invited the Berry family over to celebrate Christmas together. Leon, Louise and Michael were also invited but they were actually spending the holidays with Louise's family in Mississippi.

The kiss that was starting to get a little heated, quickly ended because there was a "Mmugh" sound coming from the computer screen.

The brunette pulled back and Quinn beamed, "Merry Christmas to you too." Though Rachel didn't really hear her girlfriend speak she was more distracted with what... Or who was looking at her through the computer screen… It looked like an older version of Quinn but with brown eyes instead of hazel and they both had different structured noses.

"I'm hoping you're Rachel otherwise I'll have to fly over there and kick Quinn's ass," Fran said in her strong Australian accent.

Quinn just laughed and pulled her girlfriend down to sit next to her, "Fran this is Rachel..." the Cheerio then turned to her girlfriend, "...And Rach, this is my older sister, Fran."

Rachel blushed a deep red. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know Quinn was talking to anyone... I apologize for our first encounter together being so inappropriate... And something I'm sure you didn't want to see."

Fran just smirked and then waved her hand in an 'it's okay' manner. "It's okay, Rachel. Merry Christmas, and it's good to finally meet you... Well through a computer screen," Fran chuckled.

Quinn smiled while Rachel tried to return to normal color. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Fran... Quinn has told me so much about you. Quinn told me you're leaving to go on holidays today?"

"Yes I am, seeing as we celebrated Christmas yesterday... Which is the proper time and date everyone should celebrate Christmas," Fran and Quinn burst out laughing while Rachel looked a little confused.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Don't listen to Fran... She's trying to be all Australian..." Quinn looked back at her sister, "And it's not working."

Fran just shrugged and smiled. "Anyways, I'm not sure if you can hear, but Lachlan is yelling at me about something downstairs so I better go see what he wants," Fran rolled her eyes. "But it was great to finally meet you... Hopefully we'll be able to meet in person soon."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'd love that very much... Have a wonderful holiday."

Fran thanked Rachel and then turned to look at Quinn through the computer screen, "Have a great Christmas, sis... I'll try Skype with you while I'm on the cruise... Good luck with your training."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Have a great time... Don't get too drunk, I wouldn't want you to fall off the boat..."

All three just started laughing. "Fran, get your sexy ass down here!" came the voice of Lachlan.

"Well I better go... Love you, Quinn," Fran smiled.

"Love you," Quinn said as she disconnected the video call and then turned to her girlfriend.

"That was Fran..." Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded, "Yep, that was Fran."

"She seems lovely," Rachel added. Quinn smiled and nodded, she leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Once they pulled back Quinn looked into brown orbs, "I didn't know you were going to be here so early."

Rachel shrugged, "I actually made dad and daddy hurry up because I wanted to spend as much time with my girlfriend as I can."

The blonde beamed, "Good... Because your girlfriend wants to spend as much time with you too."

Rachel giggled and then leaned over to give her girlfriend another kiss.

As they separated Quinn spoke up, "Well as much as I would love to continue this we better go downstairs... I should go say hello to your dads," Quinn said and started to get up. The brunette nodded and followed her girlfriend. "Are you staying tonight?" Quinn asked as the couple walked out of the blonde's room.

The brunette nodded, "Yes... I already told you that."

Quinn smiled and nodded and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand as they walked down the hall, "I know... I was just double checking."

"How was your morning?" Rachel asked. Quinn opened her mouth to answer her girlfriend as they continued to head downstairs to spend the Christmas Day with their families.

* * *

That night just after LeRoy and Hiram left, Judy was in the kitchen placing the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. Quinn walked in with Rachel next to her, "Mum, did you need a hand?"

Judy turned around and smiled, "It's okay Sweetie, I actually just placed the last of the dishes in... Thank you though."

Quinn smiled and nodded and then turned to her girlfriend, "I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes... I've got some DVD's placed on my bed, so pick one for us to watch."

Rachel smiled and nodded; Quinn quickly leaned in and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. Judy smiled as she watched the whole exchange. The brunette turned to the older blonde "Thank you for letting me stay tonight, Judy."

Judy smiled, "You're welcome, Honey."

Rachel then turned to leave, while Quinn watched her girlfriend leave the kitchen. Once Rachel disappeared behind the wall Quinn turned back around and walked over to the fridge. She opened it up searching for what she was looking for but couldn't find it; the blonde turned and closed the fridge door. "Mum, do we have any soy milk left?"

Judy was leaning against the dishwasher continuing to watch her daughter with a smile on her face.

"What?" Quinn asked, when she saw her mothers face.

"Have you told her yet?" Judy asked.

Quinn's eyebrows scrunched up confused, "Told who what?"

"That you love her," the older blonde asked with a big smile on her face.

The Cheerio blushed a little but shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Why not?" Judy wondering.

The younger blonde continued to blush, "Because I haven't."

"But you do love her," Judy said as she continued to smile.

"I'm not telling you..." Quinn trailed off, continuing to go a darker shade of red.

Judy chuckled and then walked over to her daughter. "I'll give you some advice, Sweetie... Never wait to tell someone how you feel... Because you may lose your opportunity to do it."

Quinn scrunched up her face, "Sounds like you have learnt the hard way?"

Judy shook her head, "No, your grandmother taught me that when I was your age... People may not know this but you wear your heart on your sleeve, yet you're too scared to tell anyone how you feel that you keep everything bottled up to yourself... There has to be a day where you let go and hand over your heart to someone else."

The younger blonde just stood there. Judy walked over and placed a soft hand on Quinn's right shoulder, something she wouldn't have done last week, the older blonde leant down and whispered in her daughters ear, "Just don't wait too long to let go."

Judy patted her daughter's shoulder and then walked off, "And there is an unopened bottle of soy milk in the panty... The vegan cocoa powder should be on the shelve below it," and then Judy left her daughter to herself, smiling to herself as she made her way into the living room where her husband and two youngest children were spread out watching a Christmas movie.

* * *

As Quinn opened the door to her room she saw Rachel sitting on her bed going through the DVDs she placed their earlier today. The brunette turned around and smiled at her girlfriend. Quinn walking in her room and placed the tray that contained hot chocolates and a mix of fruit on her bedside table. The blonde then turned to her girlfriend, "Have you picked one yet?"

Rachel shook her head, "You have quite a variety of Christmas movies."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "I know... My family and I always watch a couple Christmas movies on the night of Christmas Day, after all our extended family leaves our house."

"Well why aren't we downstairs watching a movie with them?" Rachel wondered as she hopped up from the bed.

Quinn walked over and placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips, "Because I'm going to watch movies with my girlfriend."

"But... It's a family tradition," Rachel added.

The blonde nodded, "Yes... But maybe I'm making another tradition..."

The couple smiled at each other and Quinn leaned down and placed her lips on her girlfriend. The blonde asking for access into her girlfriend's mouth, which was granted straight away. They're lips, and tongues melted together as they explored the well-known terrain earning the sweet moans from the two girls to fill the room.

As they pulled apart Quinn rested her forehead against her girlfriends, "So what movie did you choose?"

"There's such a variety..." Rachel pouted. They really was, from 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' to a 'Miracle on 34th Street' to 'Elf' to 'A Nightmare Before Christmas' to 'Love Actually' to 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation' to 'White Christmas' to even 'Home Alone', which were only naming a few, there was about 20 Christmas DVDs to choose from.

"Well we can watch more than one," Quinn added.

Rachel nodded, "Okay... _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Nice choice, baby."

The couple then settled down on Quinn's bed and snuggled up watching the movie while sipping on the vegan hot chocolates and eating their chopped up fruit.

* * *

Once the movie was finished and the couple was about to pick another one, but had refused to get up from their position on Quinn's bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Quinn said looking over to her door.

Judy walked in and smiled as she saw her daughter cuddling up with her girlfriend. "I was just wondering if you two needed anything before I go to bed?"

Quinn smiled but shook her head, "No it's okay, Rach and I are just going to be watching another movie and then probably go to sleep too."

The older blonde nodded, she walked in to Quinn's room and walked over to her daughters bed, she leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and then she leaned over to place a kiss on Rachel's forehead, "Have a good night... And Merry Christmas girls."

Rachel blushed when Judy kissed her on the forehead, it was the first time the older blonde did such a motherly gesture to her, "Merry Christmas, Judy... Sleep well," Rachel said.

"Merry Christmas, mum... Love you," Quinn added.

"Love you, Luce," Judy smiled and then turned to leave, closing the door as she left.

Quinn turned and smiled to her girlfriend and then wriggled out from their embrace. "Where are you going?" Rachel pouted missing the warmth that her girlfriend was just previously giving her.

Quinn turned around and smiled, "Well I think it's about time that I give you your Christmas present."

Rachel went wide eyed and sat up. "Oh my gosh... I completely forgot... I've got yours too," the brunette said as she jumped off the bed and walked over to her bag where a thin rectangular present was behind said bag.

The blonde went into her cupboard and pulled out a red envelope and turned around and saw her girlfriend lifting up a pretty long and wide thin rectangular present. "How come I didn't see you bring that into my house?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled, "That's why I didn't bring my bag up when I came up when I got here."

Quinn just smiled. The couple then sat on the blonde's bed. "Okay, who's first?" Rachel asked.

"Here..." Quinn said as she handed over the red envelope.

The brunette smiled and began to open it; Quinn spoke while Rachel opened the envelope. "I already spoke to your dads and they said you can come with me if you want..." Quinn trailed off.

"Come with you... Where?" Rachel asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled, "Open it and find out."

The brunette hurried and opened it up and pulled what looked like to be tickets out, she examined the tickets and went wide-eyed, continuing to stare at them. Quinn got a little bit worried because Rachel hadn't said anything, "Ummm you don't need to come if you don't want to... I... I ummm... I planned to go during the summer before I even found out you loved the beach and made that promise that I'd take you to the beach during the summer holidays... I just thought that you would like to come with me... Because... Because I'd love for you to be with me," Quinn nervously trailed off.

Rachel looked up at her nervous girlfriend, wide eyed and mouth opened. She slowly closed her mouth to speak, "You... You brou... Brought me a plane ticket to California?"

The blonde just nodded, "Is that okay? I thought you would want to come with me... I already have a summerhouse rented out... It's in Laguna Beach... Ummm I can cancel the trip if you want..." Quinn continued to say nervously.

"Hang on... Hang on... You have brought accommodation as well?"

Quinn quickly nodded, "Yes and I've hired a personal driver to take us wherever we want to go... I've got tickets to Disneyland and Universal Studios..."

Rachel jumped off the bed... What the hell did Quinn just say... Was she dreaming? "We have a driver?"

The blonde jumped up and stepped in front of her girlfriend, "You're scaring me, Rach... What's wrong..."

Rachel took a breath and placed her hand over her beating heart. "Quinn... Quinn, how... How can you afford this?"

"I... Ummm..." Quinn quickly looked away from her girlfriend.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

The blonde turned around and looked at her girlfriend. "Ummm well... My... My dads kind of rich..."

"Your dad as in Steve?" Rachel wondered.

"He's the only dad I have..." Quinn said lightly but nodded.

"How rich?" Rachel asked.

"I ummm... I don't really like to talk about it... Or tell anyone..." Quinn trailed off.

"So in other words, he's really rich?"

Quinn nodded, then looked at her girlfriend, worry written on her face. "Please don't tell anyone... I hate when people find out."

Rachel shook her head and stepped closer to her girlfriend, "I won't, I promise... But Quinn, just because your family has money doesn't mean you had to buy me such an extravagant present."

"You don't like it?" Quinn asked with a pout.

The brunette entered her girlfriends personal space, "No, I love it... I just mean… This present is really expensive."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, "I know it is expensive... I've never had to worry about if something is too expensive or not because of the money my family has... But I also don't parade around and tell everyone... Or blow my money on unnecessary things... Otherwise I'd probably brought us first class tickets..." Quinn trailed off.

Rachel went wide-eyed, "You can afford first class tickets?"

The blonde nodded, "Though I've actually never been first class... Dad always says the money can be used for other things, like giving it to a charity or something."

"How much money does your family actually have, Quinn," Rachel asked shocked.

Quinn bit on her lower lip, "Ummm Rach, can we not discuss how much... It doesn't matter does it?"

Rachel took a breath and nodded, "No, it doesn't."

The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "So will you come to California with me over the summer break?"

Rachel beamed and nodded, "Of course I will... Thank you so much, Quinn." Quinn beamed. "But... I could get dad and daddy to pay for some of it... My daddy is a doctor... So we do have money."

Quinn chuckled, "Babe... It's a present... Just take it okay?"

The brunette smiled and leaned up and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said as she leaned back from the kiss.

"You're welcome... Now I want to open my Christmas present," Quinn smiled.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up, "Oh..."

"What?" Quinn asked as she let go of her girlfriend's waist.

"My present to you is stupid," Rachel said with a pout, starting to walk away from her girlfriend but Quinn quickly grabbed her.

"Hey..." the blonde made Rachel look at her. "Nothing is stupid when it involves you."

Rachel's pout turned into a small smile, "That was really cute."

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "I was just telling the truth."

Rachel nodded and then released herself from their embrace, walking over to Quinn's bed and grabbing the present. She picked it up and then handed it over to her girlfriend, "Merry Christmas..." Rachel said nervously.

The blonde smiled and grabbed it, she ripped the green and red wrapping paper open and came face to face with a big photo frame, she turned it around and saw a collage of black and white and also color pictures... All pictures were of her playing softball... She continued to stare at them while Rachel walked over and stood next to her so she could look at the collage as well. "Where did you get all these photos?" Quinn asked as she took her eyes off the large photo frame and looked at her girlfriend.

"I asked your mom for them... I thought that having a collage of you playing softball will inspire you to get back your softball dreams... I have a collage to inspire me with making it on Broadway, so I thought you could have one for your dreams too," Quinn smiled and nodded, she's seen Rachel's collage up in her room.

"Thank you... I love it."

"Really?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn nodded and smiled, "It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever received... Thank you," the blonde said as she leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

Once the couple pulled out of the kiss, Quinn placed the frame against one of her walls and then turned back around to her girlfriend; "How about I go make us some more vegan hot chocolates and then we watch another movie?"

"I'll go make the hot chocolates... You pick a movie," Rachel smiled.

"You sure?" Quinn asked her girlfriend.

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I know where everything is... I'll be back soon," Rachel said as she placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips, and then left to go get their drinks.

When Rachel came back the couple snuggled back up while drinking their hot chocolates as they watched another Christmas movie together.


	19. Chapter 19

_So this was one of the chapters that I had to rewrite because of my iPad choosing to shit itself... I do hope it's up to par with my other chapters. Please enjoy!_

_As it's Valentine's Day... Well for someone timezones... I think this Faberry filled chapter is worthy to be uploaded... And my reviewers have been commenting that Quinn should say something to Rachel... That's all I'm hinting... I wish that I could have uploaded the actual Valentine's Day chapter... But that's in a few more chapters... Either way, I hope you enjoy._

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

New Years Eve found Quinn laying on a lounge chair out the back of Puck's house, chatting with her girlfriend and some of her friends. The blonde was currently snuggled up next to her girlfriend while they chatted with Hayley, Santana, Brittany and Tina... Ever since Tina gave Rachel a birthday present the two girls have formed a close friendship. The rest of the Glee Club were inside somewhere... Puck chose to invite members of the Glee Club that weren't a Jock or a Cheerio or someone dating a Cheerio (aka Rachel) to his New Years party. Kurt and Mercedes were currently inside getting all the gossip and making the most of their first every high school party... They were drunk. Artie decided not to come to the party because he wanted to celebrate and start the New Year off by playing some COD. Puck was inside scanning the room for a chick to kiss at midnight, there was two hours left so he was positive that his Puckerman skills will help him score tonight with a hot girl to make out with... Or maybe more... Of course more, we're talking about Puck here... Finn was... No one really knew... Ever since Hayley broke up with him his reputation plummeted, even though he is the captain of the football team, people really didn't care anymore... But things worked out well for Hayley, even though she is the most popular girl at school her status somehow went up, maybe it's because she didn't have a big oaf weighing her down anymore... So Hayley could get any girl or boy she wanted and it being New Years Eve and her now being single she was hoping to pick a hot guy tonight to kiss at midnight... And maybe even more... Who knew, being single could be awesome.

"Hang on! What the fuck did you get Berry for Christmas?" Santana voiced. The Latina was just finding out what Quinn got Rachel for Christmas, she spent the holidays with her family outside of Lima so this was the first time the dark haired girl was being informed of everything that had happened since she's been away... Talk about Rachel keeping everything silent... Okay, it wasn't her fault… When a friend asks you what your girlfriend got you for Christmas what are you gonna say? So Quinn told Hayley and Brittany, and Rachel told Tina... And Rachel being Rachel she had to talk about the private driver... Because who wouldn't?

Quinn just shrugged, while Rachel snuggled next to her with a smile on her face. Hayley, Brittany and Tina were just watching the scene in front of them evolve. "Hang on! Are you a Heiress?" Santana then asked.

The blonde went wide eyed, none of her friends asked such a specific question like that, all they asked was _so you're rich_, she said yes and asked them to keep it a secret and that was it... Quinn looked at Santana and nodded her head...

Rachel then beamed and looked over at Tina, "Well I picked good." Tina chuckled and nodded. Quinn turned and glared at her girlfriend. "I was joking, baby. I picked you before I knew about this... And I'd pick you again if you weren't super rich." Quinn just nodded, Rachel leaned over to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips, the blonde then smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her brunette.

Santana huffed and downed the last of her drink, frustrated that no one was showing any sign of shock like she was. "Why aren't you fucking driving around in a Lamborghini, or dressed in fucking Prada with a Louis Vuitton bag at your side... Or why the hell are you at McKinley? You should be in some posh private school."

"That's not me, S," Quinn stated.

The Latina looked around and found that none of her friends were reacting in any way to this newfound information. She jumped up and flung her hands around, "Why the hell isn't anyone saying anything?"

"Does it really matter, San. It's not like your dad couldn't afford a Louis Vuitton bag for you... He is a doctor," Hayley voiced.

Santana whipped her head around to look at the head cheerleader, "Yeah, one fucking bag... Quinn could have a whole fucking wardrobe!"

No one said anything, and Santana huffed, "I need another drink," she said as she stormed into the mohawk boys house.

Quinn went wide-eyed and was about to jump up but Brittany stood up, "I'll go calm her down, she's just being over dramatic."

The blonde said her thanks and the now group of four watched the tall blonde enter Puck's house.

"So do you think San and Britt are secretly dating yet?" Hayley asked the three girls.

Quinn just laughed while Rachel and Tina went wide eyed. "What? Santana and Brittany are dating?" Tina asked the head cheerleader... This was the first time that the Asian girl was sitting next to the brunette, let alone now talking to her.

Hayley and Quinn just shrugged. Rachel whipped her head around to her girlfriend, "What?! How come you haven't told me about this."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, "Hay and I don't know if they really are, we just think something is going on between them." Quinn wasn't going to rat out her conversation she had with Santana a few months back, because the blonde kept her promises.

Rachel scrunched up her face, "Why do you think something is going on between them?"

Hayley just burst out laughing, "Oh, Quinn... You're girlfriend has no gaydar... How the hell did you two get together?"

The blonde chuckled, "I had to blatantly go to her and tell her that I liked her."

"Aren't lesbians suppose to have good gaydar?" Hayley smirked.

Rachel huffed, "I'm not a lesbian."

"Well you're dating Quinn... You do know she's a girl, right?" the head cheerleader laughed. Quinn and Tina just watched the two brunettes talk.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm a bisexual," Rachel voiced.

Hayley shrugged, "Not like I care... My three best friends are fucking girls... I don't have a problem with it. But you do know that people are going to call you a lesbian because you're dating Quinn, right? You should get use to it."

"People can call me whatever they want... I'm happy being with Quinn, so I don't mind if people call me that... I'm fine with name-calling, Hayley Anderson... You of all people should know that," Rachel stated.

Hayley's eyes went wide, and Quinn suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh, baby, I've been waiting for you to stand up to Hayley," the blonde beamed leaning in to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

The head cheerleader then started to nod, "Well I guess I should start calling you Rachel now... Or Rachel the lesbian... Whichever one you prefer," Hayley said with a smirk, the three other girls just started laughing because they knew the brunette was joking.

After the four calmed down from their laughing fit Quinn grabbed her phone to look at the time, she then looked over at her girlfriend, "Baby, we should go. I want to have everything set up before the clock strikes 12:00," Quinn said as she started to get up from the lounge chair.

Rachel nodded, and started to sit up. "Where are you off too?" Tina asked. The Asian girl now understood why Quinn wasn't drinking tonight.

The brunette pouted, "I don't know... Quinn won't tell me."

Quinn just chuckled, "It's a surprise."

"Will you be back later tonight?" Hayley asked.

"I'm not sure, I want us to be alone for the rest of the night... But if Rachel wants to come back then yes," Quinn said with a shrug.

"I'm fine with spending the rest of the night with you, baby," Rachel said with a smile.

The Cheerio smiled and nodded, the couple then said goodbye to Hayley and Tina, Rachel walking over to give the Asian girl a hug. "Bye, Q... Bye, Rachel the lesbian... Happy New Year..." Hayley said with a laugh as the couple started to make their way into Puck's house to head to Quinn's car.

* * *

While Quinn was driving, Rachel started to nervously play with her hands. "Can I ask you something, Quinn?"

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend, and then refocused on the road, she could tell by Rachel's pitch in her voice she was nervous. "Yeah, of course."

"It's about what Hayley said." Quinn scrunched up her face confused, Hayley said a lot of things tonight.

"What did she say?" the blonde asked.

"Well please excuse me for the vulgar choice of words but I'm just referencing what Hayley said..." Rachel started to rant, but Quinn stopped her, "Baby, just tell me what she said?" The blonde then refocused on the road.

"That her three best friends were fucking girls," Rachel whispered out.

Quinn then nodded, "I'm going to guess this isn't about Santana and Brittany but about me in that sentence." The blonde saw her girlfriend nod in her peripheral vision. "We're almost at out designation but I'll stop the car so we can really talk about this if you want?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, keep driving... I... I just wanted to know if you talk about our sexual relationship with your friends... Or lack there of, sexual relationship," Rachel expressed.

Quinn steered the car down a small dirt road. "Quinn, you didn't need to stop."

"I'm not stopping we had to turn here... And to answer your question, no I haven't," Quinn answered.

"So why would Hayley say something like that?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not sure... Maybe she just thinks we are because she does know a little bit about my past."

"Doesn't it bother you knowing that your friends are talking about or thinking about our sexual relationship... Shouldn't it just be between us," Rachel added.

Quinn then took a turn into a small parking lot and then turned off the car, then giving her girlfriend her full attention. "They can say or think whatever they want... I don't really care what people think... But if you're uncomfortable I can talk to Hayley and tell her to stop."

The brunette just shook her head, Rachel not wanting to look at her girlfriend, looked down at her feet. "Say whatever is on your mind, Rach... I'm not going to get mad."

"It's just that... I'm... I'm not ready for us to... You know," the brunette said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Baby, look at me please," Quinn whispered. Rachel slipped up her head and the blonde moved her hand up to wipe away her girlfriend's tears. "Does this have anything to do with knowing about my past?"

Rachel just looked at Quinn and slowly nodded, "I can't help how insecure it's making me... You're so experienced, Quinn... I know you said I don't need to live up to anyone else you have been with because I'm already above them... And I believe you, I really do... But I can't help how it makes me feel."

The blonde took a deep breath and then refocused on her girlfriend, "Can we please hold this conversation for a couple of minutes? There was a reason why I brought you here and it kind of correlates with your insecurities on us being intimate together."

The brunette looked confused, Quinn didn't wait for an answer she quickly hopped out of her car, going to the back seat and grabbed what she needed out of it, she then walked over to the passengers door and opened it for Rachel, moving out her hand that wasn't holding all her things. "We were just having a deep conversation, Quinn... What are you doing?"

"Please just take my hand, I promise we will get to this topic again," Quinn said waiting for Rachel to take her hand, which the brunette did, slipping out of the car. The blonde quickly closed the door, while Rachel finally took the time to see where they were, it was only a small patch of grass about 20 meters in diameter, which was covered in snow.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked and Quinn lead them to the snow covered grass. The area was surrounded with trees so there was no wind, and the night sky was pretty clear, which Quinn was happy about because she planned to have the night sky involved with what she planned to express to Rachel tonight.

The blonde placed a picnic blanket on the ground and then motioned for Rachel to sit down on it, Quinn then started to set up the telescope that she was holding onto... A fucking telescope... When did Quinn get a telescope... Rachel saw the blonde trying to set up the telescope and her eyes went wide, "You have a telescope?" Rachel asked, while sitting on the blanket.

Quinn, who was actually struggling to set this telescope up, turned to look at her girlfriend and nodded, "Yeah, I brought it yesterday."

Rachel started to giggle "I thought you don't throw your money away by buying unnecessary things."

The blonde then looked back at her girlfriend, "There was a reason I brought it... And if I can work out how to set it up I'll tell you." Rachel could tell her girlfriend was getting frustrated so chose to move over and help her. "Here let me," the brunette softly voiced.

"You know how to set up a telescope?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, "My fathers' bought me one when I was younger... Do you have any coordinates you want to use?"

Quinn nodded and then got a small piece of paper out of her pocket, she then handed it to her girlfriend, grabbing her phone out of her pocket to shine some light on the piece of paper so Rachel could see the coordinates better. The brunette then turned the dials on the telescope and turned it to the right coordinates, she then turned to her girlfriend, "Okay, I'm finished... Now I've been very patient, can we go back to our conversation in the car?"

The Cheerio nodded, "Yes, but come snuggle up with me first," Quinn said as she opened up her arms, once Rachel was comfortable, Quinn then grabbed another blanket she had taken from the car and wrapped it securely around them.

"So... Tonight I want to tell you something that I guess I've never told anyone before..." Quinn trailed off. Rachel moved her hand to grab one of the blondes and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not really good with expressing or showing my feelings... And I think that has a lot to do with trusting someone. It's really hard for me to do that because of everything that has happened in my life... Most of the things I kept close to my heart were taken away... Wyatt and softball... So I chose to close up my feelings because I didn't want to be hurt again... I stopped trying to feel anything because I rather be numb then experience the pain I've been through," Quinn whispered out, taking a breath.

"But than you came into my life..." the blonde confessed. Rachel turned her head to look straight into hazel eyes. "From when I first met you in the choir room, you started to make me feel again, with just your voice..."

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered.

"Let me finish, please," Quinn asked. The brunette just nodded and continued to look at her girlfriend, still managing to stay as close as she could to said girlfriend. "I can't explain it... But since that very moment I really started to feel again... You started to make me feel... But the strange thing is is that I wanted to start to feel."

"You let me into your life and you let me be your girlfriend... And though everything you have found out about my past you still have decided to stay... There may be a lot more stuff that I haven't told you... Which I'm working on trying to continue to open up about... But I feel like you will be there no matter what, that you won't push me, and most of all that you won't run away because of it... That you won't judge me," Quinn stated, Rachel smiled and nodded as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I've only been able to place complete trust in my family... But now I feel like I can start to completely trust someone else... That someone is you... Rachel, you have no idea how extraordinary I think you are. I think you're beautiful both outside and inside... But what I love most about you is this," Quinn lifted up her hand and placed it over Rachel's chest, just like what Rachel did to Quinn during the Glee Club party at the blondes house, when they were alone in the HotTub. "You have such a big loving heart... The way you were able to start to open it for me..." Quinn shook her head, "I'll forever cherish that moment."

"And what I want to tell you tonight... Is that I want to try and open up my heart to you more..." Quinn took another breath. "I know that you finding out about my past has made you insecure about becoming intimate with me... I get it… I really do... And I want you to know that I will never push you... I know it's something you need to work on to get over and I want to be there to help you get through it... If I have to tell you every single day how much you mean to me, I will... But what you need to know is not one of those girls can and will ever compare to you and how I feel about you... Because I chose not to feel with them, but from the first moment I saw you and heard your voice you made me feel..."

Rachel's tears started to flow down her cheeks. "So I guess what I'm trying to say..." Quinn said nervously, she's never confessed this to anyone before, or she has never felt the need to confess it to anyone else, she has told her family, but that doesn't count because it is very different. "...Is that... I love you, Rachel."

The brunette beamed as tears continued to flow down her cheeks, she has waited for the blonde to open up about how she feels about her. "I... I love you, Quinn," Rachel honestly expressed, holding tighter onto her girlfriends hand. The couple then moved closer to each other to capture their girlfriend in an earth-shattering kiss, tongues weren't involved, but a lot of passion and most of all love was involved.

When the couple separated Rachel stared into loving hazel orbs, "You have no idea how much you mean to me... You may think that your past has had an affect on how I feel about you negatively, but that's not the case at all... I love everything about you... Each day you make me feel like the most beautiful, luckiest, prettiest girl in this whole world..." Rachel whispered out. Quinn beamed. Rachel then leaned in and planted her lips back on her girlfriend's, this time both opening their mouth to deepen the kiss, the pressure on the brunette's lips on the blondes made Quinn lose her balance and the couple fell onto the blanket, not breaking the kiss. Moans were heard as Quinn and Rachel's tongues moulded together as they explored the well-known terrain of their girlfriends mouth... But also searching for new territory.

* * *

Once the couple calmed down, they were silently laying on the picnic blanket with the blanket that was previously around them while they were sitting up, now lying over them while they continued to snuggle together, happy and content to be in each other's arms. Everything was silent between the two until Rachel realized something "Quinn, what's with the telescope?"

Quinn started to laugh, "Oh... I was going to show you something before I told you I loved you."

Intrigued Rachel needed to know what that was, "What did you want to show me?"

"Go look," Quinn smiled, releasing her hold from her girlfriend.

Rachel moved and went over to the telescope, "You might need to reset the coordinates," the blonde expressed. The brunette fixed it up to the right coordinates and then looked at her girlfriend, she had no idea what Quinn was planning.

"Look in it," the blonde chuckle. Rachel nodded and turned to look in the telescope, "What do you want me to look at?" The brunette said while looking up at the sky.

"You see that star right in the middle?" Quinn asked. Rachel just nodded her head, so the Cheerio continued, "Well it's called Rachel Berry."

The brunette went wide-eyed, whipped her head away from the telescope and looked at her girlfriend, "Pardon?"

Quinn beamed, "It's called Rachel Berry."

"What? How? When?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I brought it yesterday and I named it Rachel Berry, I know you have a thing for stars and I wanted to show you how extraordinary I think you are," Quinn confessed.

"Really, you brought me a star?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded, "I've got the document framed and in my car."

Rachel flung herself at her girlfriend, while laying on top of said girlfriend she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the blondes lips. "Gosh I love you so much... Thank you."

"And I love you, so very much... And you're welcome," Quinn smiled looking up at her girlfriend, moving her hand to Rachel's face and moving the brunettes hair that was cascading over Rachel's face behind her ear.

"What's the time?" Quinn asked as she retrieved her phone from her pocket, she clicked on the light to her iPhone and the couple read that it was 12:04. Hazel eyes connected with brown, "Happy New Year, baby... I love you," Quinn expressed with a smile.

"Happy New Year... And I love you too," Rachel beamed as she leaned down to capture her girlfriend in a New Years kiss... It was definitely a great start to the next year.


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, first off because I've usually just been getting straight into the story I want to say a big thank you to all my readers, all the ones that have either added this story to favorites, alerts, or both, and also my reviewers, you all motivate me to continue to write, so thank you._

_Like always I want to thank my Beta, __**Comegetit.**_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

"Quinn Fabray?" said a darker haired girl with a clipboard. The blonde stood up, her girlfriend walking next to her and was followed by her parents.

It was the second of January, Quinn's first appointment with her Physiotherapist, both Rachel and Quinn's parents asked the blonde if they could come.

"You must be Quinn, I'm Claire," the Physiotherapist smiled as she stuck out her hand to shake the blondes hand.

Once Quinn shook the hand she then introduced her parents and Rachel. "Claire, this is my girlfriend Rachel and my parents Judy and Steve... I hope it's okay for them to be here... They wanted to come to my first check up."

Claire smiled and nodded her head, "It's fine, Quinn... I'm sure they are here for support... I've read your file that Dr. Chambers sent me, not being able to play softball for two years must have been hard."

Quinn just nodded as she followed Claire into an examination room, the blonde then sat on the exam bed. "My partner use to play soccer until he dislocated his knee and needed a knee reconstruction."

Again Quinn didn't say anything, Rachel saw her girlfriend was a little depressed so she walked over there and stood next to the exam bed and grabbed her girlfriends left hand. Claire then walked up to Quinn's right side and started to examine the blonde's shoulder. "So I've heard that you have been doing your exercises and stretches, how's that been?"

Quinn nodded as she lifted her arm up for Claire. "It's been okay, I'm using the yellow Thera-Band at the moment but I feel like I could go up in strength and use the red." Different colors on a Thera-Band meant different strengths, the yellow was the weakest and red was the next step up.

Claire nodded as she lifted Quinn's arm to the roof and then examined her scapular. "If you feel like you're ready, I don't see any problem... You're shoulder does seem a little weak but that's what I'm here for... To re-strengthen it and keep it strong."

Quinn nodded, while Claire let go of Quinn's arm and then grabbed her clipboard to write down some notes. The Physiotherapist then instructed Quinn to do some arm movements while she watched and wrote on her clipboard.

"Have you thrown a ball recently?" Claire asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I've been everyday for around 30 to 60 minutes with my dad, just lightly though, nothing too strong."

Claire nodded, "And how does your shoulder feel?"

Quinn took some time to think about it. "You need to stay honest with me Quinn, don't lie about the severity of pain otherwise you will do damage to that shoulder of yours." The blonde nodded, "It hurt when I first started... But it's slowly getting better."

"And how did it feel the last time you threw the ball?"

"Like I could throw it faster and further," Quinn answered.

Claire smiled, "Well that's great, if you feel comfortable going further, do it... Just make sure you don't over do it."

Quinn nodded. "Okay... So I'm going to give your shoulder a massage... It will probably be sore after, and I don't want you to do any exercises or stretches today since I'm doing this."

The blonde nodded, Rachel moved out of the way and then Quinn laid on the exam bed while Claire started to massage her shoulder. The dark haired Physiotherapist grabbed under Quinn's scapular and then lifted the blonde half way off the bed... The Cheerio cringed in pain, but she knew it needed to be done.

Once Claire finished, she then sat on a wheeled stool and got closer to Quinn who was sitting back up on the exam bed. "Okay... So when did you want to start playing softball?"

Quinn looked surprised at that question, "Dr. Chambers said that you will exam my shoulder and assess when I can start to play again."

The Physiotherapist smiled and nodded, "Yes... And I have done that, but I'm asking you first, when do you want to start playing?"

"Ummm, as soon as possible," Quinn said as if Claire should know that answer.

Claire smiled, "Do you feel ready to start playing again?"

"Well... Ummm, I'm not sure... I haven't done anything besides throwing the ball... I've probably lost most of my field and batting skills."

The Physiotherapist nodded, "When does school start back up?"

"Next week," Quinn answered confused to the change of subject.

"And the softball team plays this semester?" Claire asked.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, the blonde actually didn't know because she made sure to keep away from anything softball related. The brunette nodded at her girlfriend and then looked over at Claire, "Yes, I believe they start playing in February."

The dark haired lady smiled, "Great, so you have a month to get up your skills to play on the team."

The blonde went wide-eyed, "You're saying I can play on McKinley's softball team?"

Claire nodded, "I don't see any problem... However, when you're in games I'd only like you to be in no more than three innings... And then when I see your shoulders strong enough you can do all seven... Also, no playing in outfield, your shoulders not strong enough to throw that far yet."

Quinn beamed, while Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's hand. Claire smiled, "Okay... Well I suggest tomorrow you start some training, call if you're worried about anything... And I'll see you next week to see how everything is going... We will have weekly appointments until I see fit to make it into fortnightly ones, then hopefully turn it into monthly visits."

The blonde nodded and jumped off the bed, Claire stood up from the stool, "Also when you get into the softball team... Which I don't think you will have a problem getting into, I'll need your coach's names and contact numbers so I can inform them of your progress... If you consent to that of course."

"Yeah, of course," Quinn nodded.

"Okay, fantastic. Well that's it for today, good luck with your training and I'll see you next week," Claire said as she said her final goodbyes to Quinn, Rachel, and Quinn's parents.

* * *

That night Quinn sat up in the second lounge room watching TV when Santana strolled in and joined the blonde on the couch, Quinn looked over and raised one of her eyebrows to the Latina.

"Your mom let me in," Santana said with a shrug.

Quinn just nodded, having no idea why the Latina was here. "What's up?"

"Got bored, so thought to come over."

The blonde just nodded, then turned to look back at the TV. "So I heard that you're going to play softball again?" Santana asked while watching TV with Quinn.

The blonde nodded, "Yes I am... How did you find out?" Quinn hadn't told any of her friends yet. They all knew she use to play and that she injured her shoulder and couldn't play anymore but the blonde didn't tell anyone about the date Rachel took her on or the doctors appointment or the Physiotherapist.

"Shorty told Britt and Britt told me..." Santana said with a shrug. Quinn just nodded. "So, you practicin tomorrow?"

Quinn finally looked over at Santana, "Yeah, dad took time off work to come help me train down at school, the softball field there is opened... Well that's what Rachel said."

The Latina nodded, "Well Britt and I will come with you if you like..."

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "If you two want too."

Santana nodded, "But I ain't helpin you... There is no way I'm going to be seen playing softball."

The blonde just laughed. "And why's that?"

"You know exactly why," the Latina said with raised eyebrows.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Serious? How stereotypical do you wanna be?"

Santana just laughed, "Well you are gay... And you do play softball..." and then the Latina burst out laughing.

The blonde just laughed, then looked at Santana. "But you're gay too."

Santana stopped laughing, and Quinn knew she hit a nerve and stopped laughing too, "Shit... Sorry, S... I didn't mean to." Both Quinn and Santana hadn't spoken about anything in regard to the Latina being gay and liking Brittany since that talk a few months ago when Quinn and Rachel started dating.

Santana quickly stood up and glared at her best friend, Quinn tried to grab the Latina's hand to stop her from leaving but Santana pulled her hand away. "Don't, Q!"

"San, I didn't mean to upset you."

Santana took a breath and shook her head, "No... You just said something I'm too scared to say out loud..."

Quinn pulled the Latina back to sit down on the couch. "Okay... Spill."

"I've tried to talk to B... About how I feel, and every time I do I just back out... How can I tell her when I can't even come to terms with who I am..." Santana said sadly.

"So I take it you haven't taken Britt on that romantic date I suggested?" Quinn asked.

Santana just shook her head. The blonde nodded, "Well it takes time to come to terms with it... For some people."

The Latina looked over at one of her best friends, "How did you do it? How did your family react?"

Quinn smiled at the memory, "Well... I kind of knew since I turned 13 and became attracted to other girls... But I didn't tell me family until I came home with Emily... And I didn't even tell them I was a lesbian... They obviously put two and two together."

"Were you ever scared to come out?" Santana wondered.

The blonde shook her head, "No... Not really. I knew my mum and dad would love me no matter what... But we didn't grow up in a small town like Lima."

Santana nodded. "I just don't know how to do it... I'm not ready."

Quinn nodded, "I know... But that still doesn't mean you can't talk to Britt about it."

"How do I..." the Latina said vulnerably.

"Just like you're talking to me about it... Open up and let her know what's going on in that head of yours."

Santana just nodded, thinking it over.

After a minute, Quinn spoke to her best friend, "Do you want a drink?"

The Latina looked up and smirked, "Only if it's alcoholic."

Quinn lightly laughed, "That's what I meant."

Santana just nodded and smiled. Quinn got up and started walking to the bar to grab her friend a drink talking while she walked, "I'm not drinking though... Because of training..."

The Latina nodded as she watched Quinn walk away. "Hayley and Puck said that they wanna come tomorrow too..."

Quinn smiled as she opened the bar fridge to grab a beer out for the Latina... She had really good friends.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn went downstairs and ate breakfast. Her mother soon walked downstairs and patted her on the back as a hello and then went and made herself a coffee. Quinn just sat and continued to eat her cereal, giving her mum a nod to say hello.

Once Judy took a sip of her coffee she then turned back around to her daughter. "So, Honey... You sure you don't want me there today?" the older blonde said with a pout. Quinn told her mum last night that she didn't need to come to the softball field to watch her train... The crowd was already too big. Judy tried to make her daughter let her go but Quinn cornered her in saying that she never watched her train before... So just watch me during my games like you use to.

"Yes mum... Just come to my first game like I told you yesterday... I don't want to make a big deal out of this," Quinn said and then took a sip of her own coffee, while Judy nodded.

"When are you going?" Judy then asked.

"Probably in a hour or so... I wanted to train before lunch, then spend the rest of the day with Rachel," Quinn said with a smile.

The older blonde smiled at her daughter, "Well Paige and Jack won't be home today... They're over at their friends places..."

Quinn just nodded. "Do you want your father and I to leave you alone?"

The younger blondes eyebrows shot right up. "Mum!"

Judy chuckled. "Honey... I rather ask you this then put myself in a more awkward position... Gosh some of those memories..." Judy said with a shudder.

Quinn then burst out laughing. "Yeah... Sorry about that mum... All those times... But you have learnt your lesson... I don't think you have barged in my room since we moved here."

The older blonde nodded, "I always wait for you to tell me to come in... I'm horrified to see my daughter in a three way."

Quinn burst out laughing again. "That only happened once."

"And it's scarred me for life, Sweetie," Judy said with another shiver.

The younger blonde laughed. "Anyways... To answer your question... No, you won't need to the leave the house."

Judy sipped on her coffee and then it clicked to her what her daughter meant by it and she went wide-eyed and looked back at her daughter. "You and Rachel haven't..." Judy trailed off.

Quinn rolled her eyes and hopped up from her stool at the kitchen bench to place her bowl in the dishwasher. "Rachel doesn't want me to talk to anyone about our sex life... So I'm not answering that."

"Oh," Judy said with a pout.

The younger blonde looked at her mother, "Mum, stop being so nosey. All you need to know is I'm respecting what she wants."

Judy beamed. "It's because you love her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Mum! Seriously?"

The older women chuckled, "Okay, Sweetie, I'll shut up now."

The younger blonde nodded and then made her way to leave the kitchen but then the doorbell rang, Quinn smiled and turned to walk over to answer the door, "It's Rachel, she said she'd come over."

Judy smiled as she watched her daughter walk out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Quinn swung opened the door and beamed when she saw her girlfriend snuggled up in winter clothes. "You look adorable," Quinn said as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a hello kiss.

Rachel blushed as Quinn leaned back, "Thank you, baby."

The blonde then guided her girlfriend inside, both walking to the kitchen, "Did you want a coffee?" Quinn asked.

"I'd love one, please," Rachel smiled.

As the couple got into the kitchen Rachel noticed Judy pulling some toast out of the toaster, "Hello, Judy. How are you?"

Judy swirled around and smiled at the brunette as said brunette hopped up on one of the kitchen bench stools, "Hello, Sweetie, I'm well thank you. How are you?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'm good thank you, excited to see Quinn practice today. Will you be joining us?"

Judy turned and stared at her daughter with a pout. Quinn rolled her eyes, "Mum... Stop it," the younger blonde lightly pushed her mother. Quinn then turned to her girlfriend, "No she won't be."

"Am I missing something?" Rachel asked.

"Yes dear... Luce doesn't want her mother to come and cheer her on."

Quinn again rolled her eyes and then chuckled, "You know exactly why I don't want you there," the younger blonde then walked over to her girlfriend and placed a mug of coffee in front of her, "Mum never went to any of my trainings at home so I don't want her to come to this one... She can come to my first game."

Rachel nodded, she kind of understood where her girlfriend was coming from. "Thank you, baby," the brunette said as she placed her hands around the coffee Quinn just gave her. After Rachel took a sip she turned to her girlfriend who was sitting on a seat next to her, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this afternoon after practice?"

"That sounds good to me... Will you be staying tonight?" Quinn asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yes... I brought a bag in my car... And also, I'm going to pay this time for the movies."

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, "Babe, you don't need to do that."

Rachel shrugged, "I want too."

"I know... But I have plenty of money," Quinn told her.

Judy broke the girls conversation up, "You finally told her?"

The teenagers both looked over at the older women. "What is with you today?" Quinn asked her mother.

"What?" Judy asked confused.

"You are soooo nosey," Quinn answered with a small laugh.

Judy rolled her eyes and then waved her hand, ignoring her daughter, then looked at her daughter's girlfriend. "So did Luce finally tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rachel wondered.

Judy then looked over at Quinn to make sure she guessed right. Quinn just nodded, "Well it was a bit hard to keep it from her with the Christmas present that I got her."

"Oh..." Rachel voiced. Then looked at Judy and nodded, "Yes it was a bit hard when Quinn said she's got us a private driver."

Quinn laughed... Rachel was obsessed with this private driver. "Lucy doesn't like to tell anyone... She waits for them to figure it out," Judy added.

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Yes... I got that part... I understand why she does it though."

Quinn just sat there while her girlfriend and mother had a conversation about her. "She just doesn't want people to like her because of the money we have, so she doesn't tell anyone."

Rachel nodded to Judy, "I know... But I fell in love with her before I even knew."

Judy beamed and squealed, she walked over to the kitchen bench and then leaned forward to get closer to Rachel, "Did you two confess your love to each other?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and face palmed herself. "Didn't Quinn tell you how she did it?" Rachel asked shocked.

Judy shook her head and gave her daughter a fake glare then refocused on her daughter's girlfriend, "Lucy seems to not tell me anything anymore..."

The younger blonde couldn't take it anymore so she hopped off her stool, "Okay, I'm going to go get ready... Feel free to continue to talk about me like I'm not even here... Because I actually won't be here..." Quinn leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Oh... Don't be so dramatic, Lucy," Judy said as her daughter walked off and then looked back at Rachel, "Tell me what she did."

Rachel beamed, "Well it was on New Years Eve..." Rachel trailed off. "Oh, how romantic," Judy added. Rachel nodded, "She took me..." and that's the last thing Quinn could hear from her girlfriend and mother... Thank God... The blonde then started to get ready for her training session.

* * *

Rachel walked up to her girlfriend's room after she finished her coffee and finished talking to Judy. The brunette knocked on her girlfriends closed door. "Come in."

The brunette opened the door and noticed that her girlfriend was standing in her bathroom, finishing her hair in a braid. Rachel then took in what Quinn was wearing. The blonde had on a pair of her old light and dark blue softball pants, that still fit her perfectly, they were tight but not too tight and finished just below the knee, then had on her white softball socks that went up and under her 3/4 pants, the blonde also had a white, thermal, long sleeve shirt on, with a plain light blue t-shirt over it. "Wow..." Rachel trailed off as she continued to stare at her girlfriend.

Quinn turned around to her girlfriend as she tied off her braid, "What?"

"Pictures do not give this uniform justice... You look hot," Rachel said.

The blonde blushed and then walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "Thank you," Quinn said as she leaned down and captured her girlfriend in a kiss.

The couple's kiss stopped because of someone interrupting, "Hot!" Rachel and Quinn broke away from each other and turned to see who was at the door; to their non-surprise it was Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked a bit annoyed to see her closest guy friend.

Puck shrugged, "Came around to see if you needed a hand with anything before hitting the field... Picked up Hayley, so she's downstairs."

"Hello Noah," Rachel said nicely, Puck replied with a wink.

Quinn nodded. "Well I think we have everything, dad said he already has loaded all my stuff in the car."

The mohawk boy nodded, "So we gonna hit the field?"

"Are you gonna help?" Quinn asked; she didn't know that the boy was going to help train with her; all she was told was that Santana, Brittany, Hayley and Puck were going to come be there for her.

"If that's okay... And if you need me. Britt said she wants to help you too," Puck said with a shrug.

Quinn nodded, "I'm sure during field training I could use some people to throw the ball to."

"Cool... We'll help you out... We gonna head?" Puck asked.

The blonde nodded to her friend and then the three left to head over to the McKinley softball field.

* * *

Quinn hopped out of her car to grab her softball bag from her car boot. "Do you need any help?" Rachel asked as she joined her girlfriend at the back of the car. The blonde turned and shook her head, "Thank you... But it's okay. I've just got my gear bag... Dads got everything else in his car." Rachel nodded as Quinn pulled her bag out and they both walked over to Quinn's dad's car, it was already surrounded with Steve, Puck, Hayley, Santana and Brittany.

"Need any extra hands?" Quinn asked.

"It's okay, Luce, go get warmed up," Steve replied.

The blonde nodded and turned to leave. "Luce?" Puck asked everyone. Quinn rolled her eyes... Gosh how many people would she have to tell this story too? Hayley found out not that long after Rachel did and then both Santana and Brittany found out together just before Quinn and Rachel had become a couple... Tina found out on New Years Eve... It's not that she hated telling the story... She was just over telling the story. Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and placed a peck on the blonde's cheek, "I'll tell Noah if you like?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled relieved, "Please," the blonde said as she leaned down to give her girlfriend a proper kiss before she left.

The blonde then walked over to the softball field and sat on the bleachers just outside. The snow was covering most of the outfield and the dirt diamond had patches of mud from snow seeping through the dirt, but it was still trainable. Quinn unzipped her bag and pulled out her cleats (softball shoes) and changed her runners over to them. She then walked from the bleachers through the gate to the softball field, this was the first time she would be stepping onto the field since the horrible moment when she dislocated her shoulder, over two years ago.

Her feet touched the dirt and she froze, her cleats lowered in the dirt making her feel the dirt around her shoes. After a minute of just standing there she heard the sweet voice of her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

Quinn turned around to see her girlfriend at the fence and smiled. The blonde nodded, "Yeah... Just taking everything in."

Rachel nodded as she watched her girlfriend turn and start to take more steps out on the field, and then she took off on a run to do her warm-ups. Quinn then did her stretches, concentrating a lot on her right shoulder. The blonde then went back over to her bag, took off her jacket, feeling the cool breeze seep through her shirts and then she grabbed out her softball glove and a ball. Quinn's dad, Puck and Brittany were already out on the field setting up some training areas. Rachel, Hayley and Santana sat together on the bleachers. "Dad, I'm all ready to throw a couple," Quinn said as she walked over to the three.

Steve turned and nodded, he then instructed Puck and Brittany on what he wanted them to do and then he grabbed his glove to do some warm-up throws with his daughter.

After Quinn and her dad warmed up the blondes shoulder, she walked back over to her bag and grabbed a drink. She then noticed that her crowd on the bleachers had grown; Tina and Kurt were sitting along the row with Rachel, Hayley and Santana.

Rachel jumped up from her seat, grabbed the blanket that was placed over her legs and wrapped it around her shoulders and then walked down to join her girlfriend. "Looking good, Sweetie," Rachel said as she joined Quinn.

Quinn smiled, "Only warming up... Ummm, why is Tina and Kurt here?"

"Oh, I told them that you were down here practicing and they wanted to come... That's okay right?" Rachel asked.

The blonde nodded, "I don't mind... Tell them thank you, I've got to get back," Quinn said as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the brunettes lips then turned to leave, taking her water bottle with her. The blonde gave Tina and Kurt a wave as she ran back to the outfield.

Quinn then did some basic field defense training, her father hit the ball while the blonde ran to retrieve it and then threw the ball to either Brittany or Puck, both of them using a spare softball glove that was in Quinn's old softball boxes. Rachel watched on and smiled as she watched Quinn move. The blonde had a determination on her face, yet you could see that she was enjoying herself. The joy looked different to when the brunette would see Quinn performing in the group numbers in Glee, or when she was practicing in the Cheerios... It looked real... It was the look Rachel always felt when she performed up on stage... It was the look of living your dream.

"Quinn moves so smoothly," Kurt said to the group who were silently watching Quinn on the bleachers.

"I can't believe she hasn't been playing for almost two and a half years... It looks like she's always played... Imagine what she will be like when she has practiced more..." Hayley trailed off.

"No wonder she was gonna be in the Junior Australian Team..." Santana added.

"Quinn was going to play for the Australian team?" Kurt asked.

Hayley was sitting next to the boy and nodded, "That was what she said... She dislocated her shoulder just before the development team was going to pick who was in the team."

"Oh... Poor thing... That must have been so hard," Kurt added.

"How does she move so graciously? All she's doing is running to pick up a ball and throwing it... It looks like she's dancing in a way... With the way she moves her body and feet..." Tina added.

"Q, looks different," Santana voiced.

"She looks happy..." Rachel said with a smile. "Like she belongs..." the brunette added as she watched her girlfriend practice.

* * *

Once Quinn was finished and her father was packing away all the equipment, the blonde was over at the bleachers talking to all her friends. "Excuse me?" came the voice of a brunette in her thirties, the lady walked up to the group of teenagers.

"Are you Quinn?" asked the brunette to Quinn.

Quinn scrunched up her face confused but nodded, "Yes I am."

The lady stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sarah Beeson, the Coach of McKinley's softball team... I was given an email to come down to the softball field to check out a potential player... I wasn't going to come because of the holiday break but the person who sent me the email insisted that I come... It was from a Rachel someone."

Quinn turned to her girlfriend for answers. "Yes... That was me..." Rachel trailed off. "I got your email from the list of teachers and Coaches in the school diary."

Coach Beeson nodded, "Well thank you, Rachel." She then turned to Quinn, "You are quite a player... Could we talk privately?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend and friends, they all knew they needed to leave, so they walked away and headed to the parking lot. Quinn and Sarah then sat down on the bleachers.

"How long have you been playing?" Sarah asked the blonde.

"Well I haven't been playing for almost two and a half years... Today was actually my first training session to get back in shape," Quinn answered.

The brunette's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" Quinn just nodded. "What made you stop?"

Quinn then told the lady all about missing out her opportunity on the Junior Australian team and how she dislocated her shoulder and her visits with the doctor and Physiotherapist and how she's able to play again. Sarah nodded along to everything Quinn told her. "What positions do you play?"

"Either shortstop, second base or centerfield. But my Physiotherapist doesn't want me in the outfield yet," Quinn answered.

Coach Beeson nodded, "I do have a shortstop at the moment but you have great potential... If you would like, I really want you on my team... If this was your first real training session after two years I can only imagine how much better you will be in a months time when we start playing..."

"You want me on your team?" Quinn asked surprised as a smile started to fill her face.

The brunette nodded. "Yes... I'll start you off at second base and then move you to shortstop once you become better than Lauren, who is the girl at shortstop right now... Which I don't think will take much time."

Quinn just nodded as she took everything in. "We train every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, have games either Saturday of Sunday... It depends on the roster..." Sarah trailed off.

"I'm... I'm also in Cheerios and Glee Club," the blonde voiced.

"Oh... Well I do have girls in other Clubs at school, and their teachers work around my schedule... Though I've never had to worry about Coach Sylvester."

Quinn nodded, "Do you think Coach Sylvester will let me do all three?"

Sarah shrugged. "I'll talk to her, all I want you for is for two afternoons each week and the possibility of you missing out that practice she has set on Saturday morning."

The blonde nodded. "Are you training for the rest of the week?" Coach Beeson asked.

Quinn again nodded, "Yeah, my dad and some of my friends are helping me out... This weekend I also have a training session with the Coach for Capital University in Columbus... My girlfriend set that up for me. I want to be as good as I can be when I get back to school... I was going to actually ask you for a tryout when school started back up."

Sarah nodded, "Well that's not necessary anymore... And if it's okay with you, I'd like to come help you throughout the week."

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

The softball coach nodded, "I see great potential in you and I'd like to get you to an even better spot to where you use to be."

Quinn nodded, "I'd love your help."

Sarah stood up, "Okay, great. Same time tomorrow?"

The blonde nodded and stood up. "Thank you," Quinn said as she held out her hand to shake hands with her new coach.

Once Quinn made it to the parking lot, her girlfriend ran up to her wanting all the gossip. The blonde told everyone what happened and they all congratulated her on getting on the team. When all her friends left and her dad had loaded all the equipment in his car, Quinn walked over to her car with her girlfriend. The blonde placed her bag in the back and the turned to look at her brunette standing next to her. Quinn walked closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and smiled. "Thank you so much for everything you have done... You have no idea how thankful I am that you came into my life. I love you," Quinn confessed.

Rachel beamed, "I love you too," the brunette said as she leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.


	21. Chapter 21

_And here's another installment, thank you to all those reviews I got last chapter, it was the most I've received from one chapter and I really appreciate it. Also, I got a few extra people to favorite and alert! So thank you. And I can not forget all my faithful readers, I appreciate you all so much._

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit.**_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Rachel knocked on her girlfriend's front door and waited for someone to answer, Jack swung open the door. "Oh, Hi Rachel," the blonde boy said as he moved out of the way.

"Hello Jack, is Quinn still here? Her cars still in the driveway..." Rachel trailed off.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Paige."

The brunette smiled and then made her way to the Madden/Fabray kitchen, overhearing her girlfriend and Paige having a conversation as she continued to walk closer.

"So what your saying is you could be a freshman already?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah... Mum spoke to your principal and because of my age and what I've already learnt in Australia, I just need to do an exam to see if I'm smart enough to move up."

Rachel then walked in as Quinn asked her sister another question, "But we're two years apart... Does that mean I could be a Junior? Why wasn't I told this before?"

Paige shrugged, "I have no idea... Maybe you could be... Speak to your principal."

"What's this?" Rachel asked. Quinn swung around on her seat on the stool as she heard her girlfriend's voice. "Rach?!" the blonde said surprised.

The brunette smiled and walked over to give her girlfriend a hello kiss on the lips. As she leaned back she spoke to her girlfriend, "I thought to drive you to school today..." Rachel smiled shyly.

Quinn shrugged and smiled, "I'd love that."

Rachel beamed and nodded, "So what are you two talking about?" the brunette asked as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Well supposably Paige can be a freshman already..." Quinn trailed off with a shrug.

"Why weren't you placed in your proper year when you moved here?" Rachel asked.

Paige shrugged, "I have no idea... Something about my birthday being early..."

"Does that mean you should be a Junior?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"I have no idea... Maybe, but I'm not going to ask Figgins to move me... I'm happy being a sophomore," Quinn smiled.

Rachel beamed, "Good, because I don't want you to move up in years... But if you could leave school earlier why don't you find out... You could be in Pucks year." The mohawk boy was currently a Junior.

The blonde shook her head, "No... That doesn't bother me. I wanna stay with you."

Rachel smiled and leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Hello Rachel," Judy said as she saw her daughter's girlfriend when she walked downstairs into the kitchen.

The brunette pulled back from kissing her girlfriend, and turned and smiled at Judy. "Hello Judy."

"Are you ready, Paige? Where's Jack?" Judy asked her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, I am... And he's just getting his backpack," Paige answered.

Judy nodded and went to fill up a thermal cup of coffee. "So are you transferring to McKinley for second semester?" Rachel asked Paige.

Paige shook her head, "Mum spoke to your principal and he said that I should just finish my year in middle school and then do the exam and if I pass then I can be a sophomore when school starts back after summer."

"What about all your friends?" Quinn asked.

Paige shrugged, "They will just be freshman's... And I'll make new friends in my year... It shouldn't be hard, I'll be a Cheerio," the younger blonde smirked.

Quinn laughed, "If you get on the team."

"Of course I'll get on the team... I'm better than you," Paige smiled.

"Oh... You are soooo up yourself."

Both Quinn and Paige burst out laughing. "Sisterly love," Judy smiled.

"Quinn knows that I love her," Paige smiled.

"And Paigie knows I love her... We just like to have some fun," Quinn shrugged and Paige nodded at her older sister.

Rachel smiled at the family's interaction; she really loved Quinn's family. "Baby, if we leave for school now we can get a coffee at Lima Bean," the brunette stated.

Quinn hopped up and nodded at her girlfriend. Rachel then followed her girlfriend by standing up from her stool.

"Have a good day, girls. And good luck today, Luce," Judy smiled.

"Thanks mum. Bye," Quinn said to her mum and sister.

"Bye, Judy…Paige... Have a good day," Rachel said as she walked over and out the kitchen with her girlfriend.

"Bye," Paige yelled out to the leaving couple.

As Rachel and Quinn exited the house and walked over to the brunette's car, Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's wrist to stop her from opening the passenger's door. The brunette wrapped her hands around Quinn's neck and smiled, "I've miss you wearing your Cheerio uniform."

Quinn smirked, "I'm sure you enjoy it more when it's not winter."

Rachel nodded, and smiled as she slipped her tongue out of her mouth a little and bit on it. Quinn smiled and leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. As the blonde leaned back she saw her girlfriend pout. "What?"

"I want more then a kiss on the cheek."

The cheerleader chuckled, "Well you're holding onto me... You're free to do whatever you want."

That was all Rachel needed to be told before she smacked their lips together.

* * *

When lunch came around at McKinley High, Quinn walked down the hall to make her way to her Glee teachers office, she was happy to know that Coach Beeson was going to talk to Coach Sylvester, she was sure that Mr. Schue would be okay with her missing some Glee lessons.

Just before she got to the Glee teachers office, Hayley walked up to her. "Coach went crazy when Sarah spoke to her."

Quinn bit on her lip and took a breath in, "What happened?" the blonde asked when Hayley walked closer to her and stopped in front of her.

"She threatened to rip your Cheerio uniform off you and make you walk around in your underwear for the rest of the day..." Hayley trailed off, she looked scared even saying it.

The blondes eyebrows shot up, "And then what?"

"Luckily I was walking past and walked in. I told Coach that as the captain I'll personally spend extra time with you with routines."

Quinn gave her best friend a small smile, "You wouldn't spend extra time with me... I'm only going to be missing a couple practices each week."

Hayley finally nodded, "I know... I just said that so she'd calm down. She went on a rant on how she shouldn't have lesbians on her team because of the trouble they cause," the brunette shrugged.

The blonde just laughed, "Wait till she finds out about Santana and Brittany," Quinn whispered.

Hayley lightly laughed, "Oh, I hope I'm still here when she does... Though I'm not going to be surprised if Sue is just hiding the knowledge that she does know."

Quinn nodded, "She tends to find out everything that's going on... Anyways I've got to go chat to Mr. Schue with missing out some lessons..." Hayley nodded and said a quick goodbye to her best friend.

The Cheerio then walked the rest of the way to Mr. Schue's office and knocked. The blonde saw the teacher standing up at his desk, moving paperwork around; he looked up when he heard the knock on his door. "Oh, Quinn... Come in."

Quinn walked in, Mr. Schue motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk and he took a seat in his chair.

"I wanted to ask you a question," the blonde started.

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded encouragingly. "So I've just joined the McKinley softball team..." Quinn trailed off.

The Glee teacher clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well done, Quinn. Congratulations."

Quinn gave out a small smile... She wouldn't lie, but Mr. Schue's enthusiasm kind of scared her a little... "Thanks Mr. Schue... But I'm here to get permission to miss some Glee lessons due to softball training."

Mr. Schue slowly nodded. "So what you're asking is missing more lessons than any other Cheerio and Jock in Glee?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I am... Because I'm in Cheerios, Glee and softball I'll need to work out an afternoon school roster on which extra curricular activity to do... Softball only has trainings on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and we play on the weekends..."

The teacher nodded, "What happens if our Glee performances lie on a weekend you're playing softball?"

Quinn's eyebrows shot up, she hadn't really thought of that... "Well Sectionals is in two weeks and my first softball game isn't till February, and I'm sure Coach Beeson would be okay if I missed one game due to Regionals and the date for Nationals is the week after softball finals finish."

"What about the other members, they will be at Glee every lesson, do you think it's fair that they will be there for every one but you won't?" Mr. Schue said lightly.

Quinn shook her head, "No I don't, but I'm not asking for a solo or anything... I enjoy Glee, Mr. Schue... All my friends are there and I don't want to have to leave, so I'm asking if you will be lenient and let me... Rachel will help me with all the extra work I need to do."

"Is that fair for Rachel to help with extra work for just you?" Mr. Schue asked.

What the fuck? Did he really just say that? "Mr. Schue... Rachel is my girlfriend... It's not going to be a burden for her... You should have seen her over the holiday break... I think I can do our Sectional routine with my eyes closed, with the amount of times she wanted me to practice with her."

The Glee teacher nodded, "I'll allow it, Quinn... But you have to personally ask the other members if they are okay with it."

Quinn nodded and stood up saying a quick thank you and left... That was actually harder than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

That afternoon Quinn and Rachel walked in to the choir room, hand in hand and took a seat together, chatting away about their day, until Mr. Schue came in.

"Okay, guys... We have two weeks until Sectionals so they won't be any assignments that I will set because I think we need to concentrate entirely on Sectionals, but before we start, Quinn would like to ask you all something."

Quinn rolled her eyes... She kind of was a bit pissed off with the Glee teacher... She didn't want to say anything... He wanted her to say something. The blonde hopped up and turned around to look at all her friends. "Well... Most of you know I got in the school softball team... And because of Cheerios and now softball training I will have to miss out on some Glee lessons... So Mr. Schue..." She turned and gave the teacher a quick stare and then turned to all of her friends, "...wanted me to ask you if that's okay with all of you if I miss some lessons."

"Of course it's okay," Rachel said quickly. The brunette knew what Mr. Schue wanted Quinn to do so said it as fast as she could to back up her girlfriend.

"It's cool, Q," Santana added, she too knew about this little speech. Actually everyone did besides Finn, because he stopped sitting with any of them during lunch.

"Yeah, Quinn... I saw you practice... You belong on that softball field," Tina said with a smile. Kurt nodded to what Tina voiced, "Yes, I'm okay with it," Kurt added.

"That's one less person I'll have to fight for a solo, so all good girl," Mercedes added.

"Quinnie's a good softball player, I want her to play," Brittany voiced. "Actually I want to play too," Brittany whispered out, but no one heard her.

Hayley, Puck, Mike and Matt just shrugged they really didn't care at all. Mr. Schue looked a bit distort, he then looked over at his favorite male lead, "What about you Finn?"

"Umm... Well it's a bit unfair for all of us..." Mr. Schue beamed, that's why Finn was his favorite... Quinn rolled her eyes... She really didn't like the giant boy.

"You would be in the same predicament if football was all year round... With basketball and Glee..." Quinn said.

"Predicament?" Finn asked, looking dumb.

Oh my gosh, really? "Yes... Predicament, Finn..." Brittany voiced. Everyone turned to her and Quinn beamed at one of her best friends. "What Quinnie is saying is that Cheerios is all year round... And football is only in first semester and basketball is in second semester... So if football was all year round like Cheerios, then you would be in three things like, Q."

"So, you should understand the situation Quinn is in, Finn," Rachel added.

Finn just sat their dumbfounded. Rachel then looked at Mr. Schue, "Mr. Schue, even if Finn doesn't approve, everyone else in Glee does... And as captain I'll make sure that Quinn is up to date with everything that goes on in lessons that she misses."

Mr. Schue didn't know what else to say, so he nodded. "Okay, well I guess if the majority of the Club is okay with it then it's okay, Quinn... Now let's start working on our numbers for Sectionals..." the Glee teacher voiced as he started to teach the lesson.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon found Quinn down at the McKinley softball field having her first training session with the softball team. Coach Beeson introduced her to the team, some were pissed with the new addition to the team, others hated the fact that Quinn was also a Cheerio because she's the first ever Cheerio to join the team, but they were a few who were more than okay with the new teammate. And after the training session, more girls had warmed up to the blonde cheerleader.

As everyone was packing up and grabbing their equipment then heading into the locker rooms, Sarah yelled over the teenagers, "Quinn, can I have a word?"

Quinn stopped what she was doing and walked over to her new Coach, "Yes, Coach?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your Physiotherapist contacted me today and is going to start informing me about your progress during your appointments."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, Claire said she was going to do that."

Coach Beeson nodded, "Okay... Well that's all. You did well today, Quinn... I'm glad you're on the team."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, Coach. I'm glad too," and then she walked off, grabbing her bags and then walked over to the bleachers, taking a seat and looking out on the diamond. A few minutes passed and she saw her girlfriend making her way up to join her, "How was practice? I was going to come watch you as soon as Glee finished but Mr. Schue kept us all back," Rachel stated as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

The blonde nodded and smiled and then started to talk to her girlfriend on everything she did in training. Once she finished she then hopped up, "I better head to get changed... I'm sure everyone is out of the locker room by now."

Rachel stood up, "You should have told me... I would have let you go."

Quinn smiled and leaned down to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips, "I wanted to spend time with you. I'll be really quick... Then you can inform me all about Glee... I'll meet you out in the carpark?"

The brunette nodded, and walked down the bleachers with her girlfriend, separating at the bottom to go in different directions, but not before Rachel got a proper kiss from her gorgeous new softball player, girlfriend.


	22. Chapter 22

_Could I seriously ask for a better Beta than whom I already have for this story? I don't think so… __**Comegetit**__, you really are amazing. Always getting my chapters back to me on time!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

The night before Sectionals, Quinn laid in her room wanting to get some privacy from her family, not that she didn't like to spent time with them, there were just some times when she wanted to be left alone, and right now was one of those occasions. But it didn't work out the way she wanted because there was a knock on her door. Quinn rolled her eyes, and groaned, assuming it would be her sister she yelled out to her, "Go away... I'm masturbating!" It wasn't uncommon for Quinn to use that excuse with her sister, it usually got her to leave. But all she heard was her sister bursting out in laughter... Quinn rolled her eyes and yelled out to her sister, "Someone else is out there with you, right?"

Quinn heard Paige continue to laugh, "Yes... I knew that whole masturbation talk would slap you in the ass one day... That someone out here with me is your girlfriend..." Paige burst out laughing again.

The older blonde went wide eyed, _shit_, and jumped off the bed and ran to open her door, Paige stood there hunched over in peels of laughter while Rachel just looked shocked and a bit awkward.

"Rachel..." Quinn said in a rush, then looked at Paige, "You can go now."

Paige nodded and laughed, "Serves you right... Now stop trying to gross me out by telling me you're masturbating when you just don't want to hang out with me..." Paige said as she walked off.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend, "Ummm... I can go if you like," the brunette said awkwardly.

Quinn quickly shook her head, "No... Please don't... I wasn't... I just say it to piss Paige off."

The brunette still looked awkward but nodded, she then followed her girlfriend in to the blonde's room; Quinn closed the door and turned to see her girlfriend playing with her hands. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"No... It's fine... Masturbation is very healthy... There are a lot of health benefits in doing it..." Rachel trailed off not looking at her girlfriend.

"Umm... Yeah, I guess you're right..." Quinn said softly.

"And I'm sure you would need to give yourself some sexual relief... Due to the fact that we haven't done much together... And you're very experienced..." Rachel added.

Quinn went wide-eyed... This is not how she planned to have her relaxing night by herself. "Rachel... What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked calmly.

Rachel shook her head and then burst into tears, Quinn freaked out and walked over to pull her girlfriend in a hug. The brunette hung onto her girlfriend and continued to cry. Quinn picked up her girlfriend and laid her down on her bed, laying down next to her as she continued to let Rachel cry on her shoulder.

The brunette started to calm down her crying, "I'm sorry..." Rachel sniffled.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Quinn said as she continued to hold onto her girlfriend, placing a kiss on said girlfriends forehead.

"I... I just got a bit overwhelmed," Rachel said as she wiped away the tearstains on her cheeks.

"Yeah... I noticed... Did you want to talk about it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel held tighter onto her girlfriend, "I just... It's just this week you have been really distant... I came over to ask if I've done something or if you're okay..."

Quinn nodded as she heard her girlfriend's confession. Rachel was 100% on Quinn being distant... Because the blonde had been... But not from what Quinn's assuming Rachel is thinking, and the blonde couldn't confided in her girlfriend about this yet so she bent the truth. "I've just been really busy with everything... Softball, Cheerios, Glee... I'm sorry."

"So I haven't done anything?" Rachel asked, leaning off her girlfriend and looking into hazel eyes, Quinn shook her head and moved her hand up to caress the brunettes cheek, "No... You haven't done anything... I promise."

Rachel smiled and leant down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips, then pulled back. "But we need to talk about what just happened, baby... Your insecurities got the best of you tonight..." Quinn trailed off.

The brunette nodded, "I know... But... Can we not tonight? I just want to lay with you..." Rachel sniffled.

Quinn nodded, "Okay, whatever you want, baby." The blonde shifted out from under her girlfriend, Rachel looked up wondering what Quinn was doing. The softball player sat down on her bed and looked at her girlfriend. "But know that I love you and that I'm happy with what we are doing together... I love spending any time with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing okay?" Quinn said as she moved her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek again. Rachel smiled and nodded as she put her hand over her girlfriends.

The blonde then slipped her hand away, "Now I'm going to go make us some tea and then come back up here and put 'Funny Girl' on," Quinn said as she got up.

Rachel beamed, "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, "And I love you, Rachel."

* * *

The next afternoon Quinn strolled up the Berry residence and knocked on the door, she was about to let herself in but the door swung opened, Rachel was standing in front of her beaming from ear to ear, "Thank you!" the brunette said as she flung herself into the arms of her girlfriend.

Quinn chuckled as she held onto her girlfriend, "How do you know it was from me?"

Rachel leaned back and stared at her girlfriend, "Gardenias, delivered the day of a performance... I do recall you sending me them for Invitationals..."

The softball player nodded, "Yes I do remember organizing that... And you're welcome... You were upset last night and I wanted to make you smile... Especially on a day like today... I don't want anything or anyone to _Rain __on Your__ Parade_," Quinn said with a wink, referring to 'Don't Rain on My Parade', which is Rachel's solo that she will be performing tonight for Sectionals.

"You are so sweet, baby... How did I get so lucky?" Rachel asked as she pulled her girlfriend in another hug.

"I'm not sure... Maybe it just has something to do with how amazing you are and how much I love you," Quinn honestly confessed.

Rachel beamed, "I love you too," the brunette said as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

That night, Quinn was at home in her Hot Tub with her girlfriend, Hayley, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt; Santana and Brittany were suppose to come over to celebrate the New Directions win with the rest of the Glee girls and Kurt but they never showed up.

"Q, do you mind if I crash here tonight? I was suppose to go over to San's but it looks like her and B are doing something together... And I don't want to go home," Hayley asked her best friend.

Quinn nodded, "Of course, pick whichever spare room you want." The blonde knew how hard it was for Hayley to be at home, the divorce between her parents was really affecting the brunette and she hardly ever wanted to be home anymore because her mom was too depressed to even talk to her daughter at the moment.

"You know Hayley... I know we're not really friends but you're more than welcome to come over to my house if you ever need," Rachel voiced. Quinn told the Glee Club just before Christmas break what was happening to Hayley and her family, the head cheerleader asked her best friend to inform the Glee Club because she knew that questions would start to rise soon and she didn't want to have to answer them.

Hayley gave out a small chuckle, "Thanks, Rachel... And you are my friend," the Cheerio confessed.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up surprised, "Really?"

The head cheerleader nodded, "Yes... You still talk too much, and are way too obsessed with Glee but you're a really good singer so you have an excuse... You sang really well tonight," Hayley confessed.

"Have I drowned, or something? Because I just heard Hayley Anderson give Rachel Berry a compliment..." Mercedes trailed off.

The group started to laugh, Quinn moved closer to her girlfriend in the warm water and wrapped an arm around the brunette, Rachel then rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder. Hayley turned to Mercedes, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you... I still can't stand you..." the brunette said with a smirk.

Mercedes lightly pushed her, "Oh... Please, girl. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't stand me."

"I'm here because Quinn is my best friend... She just has poor taste in other friends..." Hayley then looked over at Quinn and they both burst out laughing.

Quinn just shook her head, "No... The only reason you're here on a Saturday night is because you don't have a boyfriend or a booty call..."

Hayley gave her best friend a serious nod, "Yeah, you're definitely right about that... I could always call Puck... But I don't want to stoop that low."

"You can do better than Puck," Mercedes added.

The head cheerleader nodded, "Yes I know... But I haven't got any since New Years Eve."

"That was three weeks ago..." Tina said shocked.

"Ummm... Yeah... Three weeks is a long time for me..." Hayley voiced. "Isn't it Quinn?" the head cheerleader looked over at her best friend.

Quinn didn't say anything but luckily Tina added something, "I need a boyfriend..."

Hayley laughed then looked over at the Asian girl, "Do you like anyone?" Quinn quickly looked down at her girlfriend to see if she was okay because she hadn't said anything, the blonde moved her hand that wasn't wrapped around Rachel's waist through the water to grab her brunettes hand, entwining them together. Rachel immediately relaxed and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Quinn then turned and saw that Kurt also looked a bit uncomfortable with the new topic.

Before Tina could answer Quinn spoke up to the small group, "Okay... I've had enough of this hot water... I'm gonna go have a quick shower and put on a movie upstairs if anyone wants to join."

Rachel released herself from Quinn's embrace and stood up, "I'll join you, Sweetie."

Quinn stood up as did Kurt, "I'll join you two too."

"What movie are you gonna watch?" Hayley asked.

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend, silently asking her what she wanted to watch. "Can we watch 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' you haven't watched that yet?"

Kurt gasped, "You've never watched 'Breakfast At Tiffany's?"

Quinn shook her head, "No I haven't, but I guess I'm about to watch it now."

"Well I'm definitely going to be staying in here for a bit longer," Hayley added with a laugh.

As Quinn, Rachel and Kurt hopped out of the Hot Tub Hayley spoke to Tina again, "So do you like anyone?"

* * *

As the three teenagers were walking upstairs, Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "You can use my shower, I'll use my parents." Rachel nodded and walked down the hall to Quinn's room. "I'll show you the other shower, Kurt," Quinn said as she walked down the hall with Kurt in the opposite direction to where Rachel headed.

Once Quinn and Kurt got to the bathroom, the blonde went into the cupboards to grab out a clean towel handing it to the boy, "We have soap, shampoo and conditioner already in the shower and you're free to use them... Also my sister's got some really good face wash which you can use too."

Kurt smiled sweetly at the blonde, "Thank you."

Quinn nodded and went to leave but before she closed the door she turned around and spoke to the teenage boy. "If you ever want to talk... About certain feelings, you can come to me... I may have experienced them too... Or I can just be someone you can talk to about them."

The boy's eyes filled with tears as he nodded, "Thank you, Quinn."

The softball player nodded and then left the bathroom, closing the door as she left.

* * *

Thursday came around and Quinn was sitting up on the bonnet of her car, overlooking the scenery of one of her favorite places she likes to visit when she wants to be away from everyone. Her phone was switched off and she had her sketchbook out in front of her. There was no way the blonde was going to attempt going to school today, she needed to be alone and this was one of the only places she knew no one would find her. The blonde informed her parents she wasn't going to school today and they didn't say anything, they let her go because they knew today was a hard day for her, it was a hard day for the whole family.

Quinn didn't bother to tell her girlfriend that she wasn't going to be at school that day; she didn't want any sympathy from anyone or having anyone taking care of her. She had continued to be distant with her girlfriend these last couple of days, but the only reason she was is because if she was around her girlfriend too much she might slip and show emotions that she didn't want the brunette to see. The blonde had confided in her girlfriend about the matter before and she did tell her girlfriend she was going to try and open up more, but today was a hard day... A very hard day, and Quinn just needed space from everyone, including her girlfriend.

As the sky started to get darker, Quinn slid off her bonnet and walked to her car, hopped in and then started to drive back home. Once she got home she walked straight upstairs, not going out of her way to say hello to her family, she didn't even see any of them, which was a good thing because all she wanted to do was go upstairs, crash on her bed and fall asleep so the day would end.

But her plan wasn't going to happen anytime soon... Once she opened her door she saw Rachel leaning up against the headboard with the blonde's laptop on her lap... "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

The brunette looked up with tears flowing down her cheeks, pushing the laptop off her lap. Quinn walked over and looked at what Rachel had been looking at... It was her emails... What was Rachel looking at her emails for?

"Why were you looking at my emails?" Quinn said defensively. The blonde never cared that Rachel would use her laptop but she didn't know that Rachel would snoop around and read things that were hers.

"Where were you today?" Rachel asked, ignoring her girlfriends question and wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"Out..." Quinn said coldly. "Now, tell me why you were looking at my private emails?"

Rachel stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. "You mean emails that Emily has sent you?" the brunette said hurt.

"That's not the question I asked... I asked why were you looking at my emails? Those are private, Rachel... I thought I could trust you enough to not go through my private things?" Quinn started walking over to close her laptop and turned around to look back at her girlfriend.

"Were you worried that I'd find out that you're still talking to your ex-girlfriend... And they were more than just platonic emails, Quinn" Rachel said still hurt.

**Flashback:**

_Rachel went to go over to Quinn's house after Glee practice. Once she got there, the brunette knocked on her girlfriend's door. Judy swung the door opened._

_"Hello, dear."_

_The brunette gave the older blonde a small smile, "Hello, Judy... I was wondering if Quinn is home?"_

_Judy shook her head, "No she's __not, she's__ been out all day... Though I did tell her I'd like her to be home just after dark. You're welcome to wait upstairs for her."_

_Rachel nodded and walked into the Madden/Fabray household and walked up to her girlfriend's room, the brunette hopped on her girlfriend's bed to wait for said girlfriend to come home. Rachel noticed the blonde's laptop on one of the bedside tables so moved over to grab it. The brunette opened it up, writing in the password Quinn had set it to, 'Gardenias', and then thought to go on YouTube to see if there was any Barbra Streisand clips she has not yet come across, but that seemed very unlikely. As Rachel was scrolling through, there was a notification that popped up on the blonde's laptop stating Quinn had received an email._

_Rachel was about to exit it off the screen but then noticed the senders name 'Emily Santiago', the brunette's heartbeat started to race as her eyes fell on the name... Emily Santiago... Was that Emily? As in Emily, Quinn's ex-girlfriend? Quinn never told her Emily's last name... But why would Emily be emailing Quinn?_

_Curiosity and insecurities got the best of Rachel and she clicked to open Quinn's email account. The brunette clicked on Emily Santiago so all the emails that Quinn had shared with this girl would come up on the page. _

_Rachel's eyes went wide as her eyes scrolled across the start of what looked like to be over 20 emails from this Emily Santiago... And then Rachel knew this had to be Quinn's ex._

_'Do you remember that time over at Hannah's wh...'_

_'I wish you were here so I could fuck you right no...'_

_'I missed you today so much I had to go over to...'_

_'You're the hottest girl I've ever been with, I don't...'_

_'I fucked myself today and every single second I wa...'_

_Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears as she scrolled over all these emails. She was about to open one up when the door to her girlfriend's room swung open and Quinn stepped inside. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"_

**End of Flashback.**

"I asked you a question first, Rachel. So answer me, why were you going through my things?" Quinn said defensively.

"Do you still have feelings for Emily? Why are you still talking to her?" Rachel said ignoring her girlfriend's question again.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel... Seriously?" Quinn said as anger started to build in her body, she wasn't in the mood right now... Why did this have to happen today?

"Answer my questions," Rachel said raising her voice.

Quinn shook her head... Fuck she wasn't in the mood... So she answered her girlfriend, because she knew that was the only way to move this conversation along. "I don't have feelings for Emily... I never did... You know that."

"Then tell me why you have been exchanging emails together?" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did you see any emails that I wrote to her?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took a second to think it over and then shook her head, no. "That's because I've never emailed her back," Quinn said with a still raised voice.

The brunette went wide-eyed... She's definitely stuffed up big time. Quinn walked back over to her laptop, picked it up and motioned to hand it over to her girlfriend, "You can look for yourself if you want... But if you open it up… We're done!" Quinn said still pissed off that her girlfriend went through her private emails.

Rachel, even more shocked, started to shake... The brunette quickly shook her head. "You sure, Rachel? Because it seems to me that you can't trust me, or believe anything I say..." Quinn trailed off... Rachel continued to shake her head as fresh tears started to fill her eyes. Quinn turned and threw her laptop back on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Quinn..." Rachel said as the blonde reconnected eyes with her.

The Cheerio just shook her head, "Why did you do it?" Quinn said starting to calm down a bit, but still standing a good distance away from her girlfriend.

"I didn't mean too, I was on YouTube and then you got notified of an email and I saw Emily's name... And I don't know... I just wanted to know what it was," Rachel confessed.

"So you then decided to go into my private emails to read them all?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head as tears started to flow from her brown eyes, "Like I said, I didn't mean to... I promise... I just got scared and you have been so distant lately and I thought maybe the reason might be because you started talking to Emily again."

"But I didn't reply to any of those emails, she was the one that wrote them," the blonde added.

"I know that now... I'm sorry I did it," Rachel confessed, she tried to step closer to her girlfriend but Quinn took a step back.

"I think you should leave," Quinn said with no emotion.

Rachel went wide-eyed again and started to freak out. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm not in the mood today... I want to be alone," the softball player answered.

The brunette softly nodded, then started to walk to her girlfriend's door, but quickly turned around to look at her girlfriend, "You can't place all this blame on me, Quinn... I only did it because you've been distant to me, I tried to talk to you last week but you just told me you were busy... But I don't believe it anymore, you didn't show up to school today and from the looks of things you don't seem ill at all." Quinn just nodded, because Rachel was right. Rachel then stepped closer to her girlfriend, not entering the blondes personal space but close enough for Rachel to look closely into hazel eyes, "Let me in, Quinn. Open up your heart... Just like you said you would on New Years Eve... I need you to open up because otherwise my insecurities get the best of me... And I do stupid things like what I just did. I may not be perfect and I may not have all the right answers but I can still be here for you and listen to you and hold you. I want all of you, Quinn..." Rachel took a breath and then continued, "Even the things you're scared to tell me... Good and bad things... I'm not going to run away, Quinn... I want to know all your secrets. But I can't guess them, Quinn... Tonight has at least taught me that. I'm truly sorry for what I did... I do believe you and I do love you..." Rachel trailed off as she turned and left her girlfriends room, closing the door as she left.

Quinn just stood there and watched her girlfriend leave her room.


	23. Chapter 23

_This is another chapter I had to rewrite due to my iPad craping itself a few weeks ago... Again I hope it's up to par with my other chapters... I'm not sure how I go with rewriting a whole chapter... Hope you all enjoy!_

_Thank you to my Beta, **Comegetit.**_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

Friday the day after Rachel and Quinn had their fight, the blonde was just not in a good mood at all. Everything that happened yesterday, not just with Rachel but the reason why she was absent from school and wanted to be by herself, she was just utterly exhausted, only mentally though. During lunch she didn't feel like being at McKinley and because she was only a sophomore she wasn't allowed to leave the school grounds... But Quinn isn't a person to stick to school rules when she's not feeling well, so she asked Hayley if they could skip out for lunch. Hayley being a senior has the privilege of lunch outside of campus, the head cheerleader was actually planning to spend some time with her senior friends but when Quinn confronted her, she knew something was up with her best friend, so immediately said yes to her and cancelled with her senior friends. Hayley didn't ask what was wrong with Quinn, but she obviously knew something was up, the blonde wasn't at school the day before and Quinn didn't contact any of her friends to let them know why she wasn't and she wasn't hanging out with Rachel... Something big must have happened, so the brunette was just going to be there for her best friend like Quinn was there for her.

After lunch, Quinn asked Hayley if she could speak to coach Sylvester and let her get a permission slip to not attend class but spend her time on the athletic field, it was granted of course, so Quinn spent the afternoon running around the track.

Just before Glee started the blonde had a hot shower to soothe her hot muscles and then changed back into her cheerleading uniform and walked down the hallway. On her way to Glee she noticed a Jock walking up to Kurt with a Big Quench in his hands, she shook her head knowing what was about to happened, and the way the blonde was feeling it didn't help the Jock at all, she power walked up to the boy and grabbed the blue slushy out of his hand, slipping a little on the floor.

"Hey," the Jock yelled.

Quinn didn't even listen; she was already boiling with anger and threw the slushy right in his face... There were gasps all around the hallway... This was the first time Quinn had ever thrown a slushy at anyone in this school. She's stopped many but she never retaliated. Kurt turned around from his locker and realized what just happened, Quinn saved him from a slushy facial.

"Go fucking pick on someone your own size... You piece of shit... The only reason you go after certain people is because you know that they aren't physically strong enough to go up against you... You coward!" Quinn yelled. Everyone that was looking were all sporting saucer eyes... No one has ever seen Quinn like this. The Jock didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the blonde, Quinn just turned and stormed down the hallway, hands on her hips, HBIC stare in place.

"Quinn?" Kurt whispered when the blonde walked past him. The blonde turned and her facial features changed to a soft, kind, sweet face, "Don't mention it, Kurt," Quinn said as she walked by, then quickly turning around and added, "I wouldn't want that coat of yours to be ruined by a slushy... It looks like you spent quite a lot of time making it... You have a talent, Kurt." Then she finally turned to leave. Everyone watching her walk down the hallway alone.

Once Quinn finally got to Glee, she saw most of the members whispering, and then silence fell when they noticed the blonde in the room. Quinn ignored it, knowing that they were talking about her, but she honestly didn't care. The blonde walked over and sat next to Rachel who was surprised when she saw her girlfriend take a seat next to her, the brunette looked over at her girlfriend and forced a smile on her lips, "Hi, Quinn..." Rachel whispered out.

Quinn didn't look at her girlfriend, all she did was whisper out a, "Hi," and then focused on her phone. The blonde had a lot of time to think of what occurred between the two last night, and she honestly wasn't upset with the brunette, she was more upset with herself... But that didn't mean she could wipe what happened between the two of them under the carpet, she needed to tell Rachel what happened yesterday and why she was absent, and why she has been distant... She didn't want to talk about it but she knew she had to and Rachel deserved to know, and Quinn did tell Rachel that she was going to try and open up more. So the blonde moved her hand over and embraced it with her girlfriends, it might have been one of the hardest things she has had to do... To drop your pride like that and look at the big picture… Words weren't expressed between the two, but they both squeezed their embraced hands.

Once Mr. Schue came into the choir room he started the lesson and just before he dismissed everyone he turned to Rachel, "Rachel, you told me you had something prepared for us?" the Glee teacher voiced.

Rachel nodded and got up from her chair; she went to Mr. Schue this morning and asked if she could sing something after he was finished with their lesson.

The brunette made her way to the middle of the choir room, turning around and facing the rest of the Glee members that were up on the risers. The brunette locked eyes with her girlfriends, "Quinn, this is for you... I mean everything I say in these words," Rachel said, she then turned to Brad, the piano guy, and nodded for him to start to play, throughout the whole song the brunette didn't take her brown eyes off hazel ones.

_I know that I was wrong_  
_When I read your letters_  
_But I just had to know_  
_If you still miss her_  
_'Cause you feel far away_  
_When I kiss you_  
_And every word you say_  
_Sounds so confused_  
_I don't wanna hold you_  
_If you don't wanna stay_

_So tell me everything_  
_Tell me every little thing_  
_And I won't run away_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I wanna hear your heart_  
_Every single beating part_  
_The good and the bad_  
_I swear I won't be mad_  
_It's you I want_  
_All of you_

_No matter what I'm feeling_  
_I won't hide it_  
_And know that you can tell me_  
_Every secret_  
_'Cause I'm no good at guessing_  
_I just need to know_

_Tell me everything_  
_Tell me every little thing_  
_And I won't run away_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I wanna hear your heart_  
_Every single beating part_  
_The good and the bad_  
_I swear I won't be mad_  
_It's you I want_  
_All of you_

_All of you_  
_All of you_  
_All of you_  
_So tell me everything_  
_Tell me every little thing_  
_And I won't run away_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I wanna hear your heart_  
_Every single beating part_  
_The good and the bad_  
_I swear I won't be mad_  
_It's you I want_  
_Just all of,_  
_It's you I want_  
_Just all of you_  
_You... you... you... you..._  
_You... you... you... you..._

After Rachel sang her song and wiped away the tears that leaked out, she continued to stare at the blonde, Quinn didn't say or do anything, but the reason for that was because the rest of the Glee members were around trying to figure out what the blonde was going to do and also trying to find out what happened between the two for Rachel to sing a song like that. Mr. Schue felt the tension growing in the room so dismissed the class. Rachel looked distraught because Quinn hadn't said anything, but the rest of the Glee members knew that it was their time to leave, so they all grabbed their bags and walked out of the room, some of them praising Rachel's performance.

Once everyone left Quinn then hopped up from her chair and went to retrieve her things, "Quinn?" Rachel whispered out walking up to her girlfriend. Once the blonde collected her things she turned around to look at her depressed girlfriend, the Cheerio took a breath and then opened her mouth to speak, "That was a beautiful song, Rachel."

"Thank you," Rachel said with a shy smile.

Quinn took another big breath, "I'll tell you everything that you want to know..." Quinn whispered out.

Rachel sighed a sigh of relief and then nodded. "Did you want to come back to my house... So we can talk?" Quinn asked.

"I'd like that more than anything," Rachel gave out a small smile.

Quinn nodded, while Rachel went to grab her things. Once Rachel was ready, the blonde moved her hand out for her girlfriend to grab. Rachel immediate entwined their hands together. As they started to walk outside of the choir room Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "Did you need anything from your locker before we leave?"

"No, I have all my books I need for the weekend," Rachel whispered out.

Once they got to the parking lot Quinn again asked her girlfriend a question, "Did you want to come in my car, or drive to mine in yours? I can bring you back here later tonight so you can pick your car up if you want?"

"I'd like to drive with you," Rachel voiced. Quinn nodded and they both walked to the blonde's car, Quinn opening the passenger side door for her girlfriend before getting in herself.

* * *

The ride back to Quinn's house was filled with silence... Quinn was mentally preparing herself for what she would be talking to her girlfriend about and she was having an inner battle on what to say and what not to say.

Once the couple got into the blondes room, the brunette took a seat down on her girlfriend's bed and watched her blonde start to pace the room. Rachel knew something was up with Quinn and she wasn't going to butt in unless asked, so she let Quinn continued to pace over her carpet.

Quinn suddenly stopped and then turned to walk in front of her girlfriend, "Before I say anything, I want to apologize for making you leave last night... And to make things worse I made you leave while we were having a fight... I am sorry for doing that. Yesterday I was mentally exhausted and just couldn't take anymore." Rachel just nodded and let her girlfriend continue. "Before you left... What you said... You were right. You're not entirely to blame for what happened yesterday. It was equally my fault... I forgive you for what you did... You wouldn't have looked through those emails if I wasn't being distant so I apologize for that."

The blonde joined her girlfriend on the bed and took her brunettes hand, Rachel turned to look at her girlfriend "I forgive you, Quinn." Quinn just nodded. "Can you tell me why you have been so distant in the last two weeks?" Rachel whispered out.

Quinn closed her eyes and took a big breath in and out then looked at her girlfriend, "Yesterday was suppose to be Wyatt's birthday."

Rachel then realized everything that she was thinking to why her girlfriend was being distant was completely wrong, she felt a prang of guilt for even thinking some of those things. "Quinn, I'm so sorry..." the brunette sadly expressed. Quinn just slowly nodded, "Yeah... And it was the first time I actually had to deal with it... The other two times I was drunk and sleeping with someone."

"Why didn't you tell me this? I could have helped," Rachel softly asked.

"I didn't want your help... I wanted to deal with it myself... They're my feelings and thoughts, I should be able to get through them by myself."

"Whether you think you want or should be able to deal with this by yourself, people are still here to help," Rachel added.

"I didn't want any help, I wanted to be alone... I managed fine by myself," Quinn said not looking at her girlfriend.

"Is being distant for two weeks, and not being at school yesterday and not telling anyone where you are… Handing it, Quinn?" the brunette added.

Quinn huffed, not in frustration with her girlfriend, just with this topic. "Okay... You want the truth... I ran away and I went somewhere that I knew no one could find me... I wanted to go drink and sleep with someone so I couldn't feel the pain I was actually in... But I didn't do those things because I didn't want to hurt you."

Rachel went wide-eyed, and then realized this isn't about her insecurities, this is about Quinn… The blonde needed her. "Quinn, if you were feeling this horrible why didn't you come to me? I'm your girlfriend and you did tell me you were going to try and open up to me more."

Quinn stood up and took her hand out of her girlfriends embrace, "Because I wanted to be alone..." the blonde said as she started to pace.

"That's not true at all," Rachel stated with confidence.

"Yes it is," Quinn said raising her voice as she stared at her girlfriend.

Rachel shook her head... Quinn just wasn't listening to her right now... She needed to change directions. The brunette stood up looking at her girlfriend in the eyes, "You know what, Quinn... When are you going to realize that people love and care about you and want to help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help... I can manage fine by myself," Quinn stated.

"You know what... Go handle this by yourself, Quinn... You can continue to crawl back in that hole of depression you put yourself in back in Australia... I can go get you a bottle of tequila and you can drown your sorrows tonight, then you can wake up tomorrow and continue to do it... Hey... Maybe go to a party and sleep with someone," Rachel huffed, Quinn went wide-eyed... Did Rachel just tell her to sleep with someone?

"And then two years later... Or however long it takes you this time to stop... You will stop... And then you're going to realize that running away, being alone, drinking and sleeping around to make yourself feel numb actually doesn't mean you're handling anything, because when you stop all that, everything that you have chosen to run away from will come rushing back... And you're going to have to handle it... It will just be like right now, Quinn... But what's going to be different to now is that you will have ran away from all these people who care about you and love you, and want to help you... One of those people being me."

"Rachel..." Quinn softly whispered out.

"No, Quinn... Don't Rachel me like that... You need to realize that what you are doing is wrong... You're running away from everything and everyone... You saying that you can handle being alone and getting through this by yourself isn't true... You're pushing everyone away and you are not being _yourself_..."

Quinn started to shake... No one has spoken to her the way her girlfriend just did... Rachel was 100% right... She wasn't being herself and then realization of what she has been doing these last two weeks came to the surface... The blonde continued to shake, Rachel saw what was happening with her girlfriend and the brunette started to get worried, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

The blonde didn't say anything she just continued to shake. Rachel moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, "Come sit down," the brunette softly said, pulling Quinn to the bed, sitting down next to her.

Quinn moved her hands up to cover her face, she wasn't crying, she just started to rock backwards and forwards, continuing to shake, Rachel tried to comfort her girlfriend by rubbing said girlfriends back, she didn't know what happened to make the blonde the way she is.

The blonde then started to shake her head, while she had her face covered with her hands and was still rocking backwards and forwards, "I wasn't being myself..." Quinn whispered out.

Rachel scrunched up her face confused, but continued to rub her girlfriends back. "I wasn't being myself..." Quinn whispered out again.

"I know, baby... I said that just before," Rachel softly added.

Quinn shook her head and moved her body off the bed and kneeled in front of her girlfriend, "No... I wasn't being myself..." Quinn said again. Rachel scrunched up her face confused, "We already covered this, baby... What are you trying to say?"

"Okay... Here me out before you judge me and think I'm weird," Quinn softly voiced.

"I'll never judge you, baby... You know that. You can tell me whatever you want, I'm here for you, Quinn," Rachel honestly said.

"That's the thing... I was being Quinn..." the softball player voiced. Rachel just sat their looking down at her girlfriend, 100% confused with what her girlfriend is trying to say, so she waited for Quinn to continue. "Okay... Please don't think I'm saying that I have a split personality or anything... But when I got told I couldn't play softball, I shut everyone out, I changed and I went looking for things that would stop the pain I was feeling... I turned into someone I never was before... That's why I changed my name to Quinn, I didn't feel like Lucy fit me anymore." Rachel nodded; she started to understand where this conversation was going.

"Then when I got here, I slowly started to come back to who I was before... I started to open up and I started to want to feel... I started to want to be a better person... And I started to want to be who I was before I changed... I started to turn back to being myself... To being..." But before Quinn could finish Rachel did it for her, "Lucy?"

Quinn sighed a sigh of relief happy that Rachel understood her; she nodded and continued to kneel in front of her brunette. "These last two weeks... I started to go back to the person I use to be when I lost softball... I started to shut everyone out... I started to be Quinn again."

Rachel nodded. She understood what her girlfriend was saying. "Rachel, you're helping me turn back into the person who I was before I lost softball and Wyatt... You're turning me back to Lucy... And what's even more surprising is that I want to be who I was before... I don't want to be a person who shuts the people I love out... I'm so sorry for what I put you through these last two weeks and especially yesterday and even just before... I needed someone to tell me what I was doing, and you did, you told me I wasn't being myself because I really wasn't," Quinn stated, she looked so hurt and upset with herself, no tears were running out of her eyes but you could tell by her facial expressions she was trying to hold it together.

Rachel slipped off the bed and kneeled just in front of where the blonde was kneeling, the brunette reached out and embraced her hands in Quinn's. "I forgive you, Quinn. I get it... Before you moved here you tried everything you could to stop the pain that you were feeling... And with Wyatt's birthday yesterday it would have been really painful for you to go through, you didn't know how to deal because you're use to running away, drinking and sleeping with someone... So you started to go back to what you use to do before, because that's all you're use to..." Quinn nodded, Rachel really understood her. "It's your choice on what you want to do, Quinn... You can go back to who you use to be if that's what you want, I won't stand in your way... Or you can be the girl I fell in love with..."

Quinn stared straight into brown eyes, "I don't want to go back to being who I was in Australia... I don't want to lose you..." the blonde said vulnerably.

"You're not going to lose me, Quinn... I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," Rachel said squeezing her hands in her girlfriends.

Quinn gave her girlfriend a small smile, "I love you so much, Rachel," Quinn said leaning in and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, trying to reflect how much she loved the brunette.

Once they separated, Rachel stared straight into Quinn's hazel eyes, "I love you... Lucy..."

Quinn's eyes went wide when she heard Rachel call her Lucy... But she wasn't angry or upset... She loved hearing her name roll off Rachel's lips. "That's okay, right?" Rachel asked the blonde.

The softball player, smiled and nodded, "Of course... You're the one that's bringing me back to my old self..."

Rachel started to shake her head, "I'm not bringing you back... You're bringing yourself back... I'm just helping you," the brunette expressed, leaning back in to capture her girlfriend's lips.

As they leaned back they rested their foreheads against each other, "I love you, Rach," Quinn whispered out.

"I love you too, Lucy," Rachel said as she planted her lips back on her girlfriends.

* * *

_**Song: **_

_**All Of You - Colbie Caillat**_


	24. Chapter 24

_It's question and confession time for Quinn!_

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

Quinn and Rachel were currently laying on the blondes bed working on some homework separately. It was the day after the couples big talk; after Rachel called the blonde Lucy, they were too exhausted to talk about anything else, though Quinn promised that they would talk more the next day... Which was now.

Rachel spent the night over at her girlfriend's and then in the morning Quinn had Cheerio practice so the blonde drove her girlfriend back to McKinley because that's where she was headed for practice and Rachel picked up her car and drove to dance practice. Once the couple finished, they separately drove back to the blondes and had lunch together, and were now currently finishing off the last of their homework.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend who was laying on her stomach with a calculus book in front of her. The blonde smiled as she watched her girlfriend's eyebrows crinkle in concentration and confusion. The softball player closed her physics book "You can have a drawer if you want..." Quinn trailed off.

The brunette turned her head over at her girlfriends, "Pardon?"

"You can have a drawer for some of your clothes..." the blonde expressed nervously.

Rachel just beamed... Where the hell did that come from? "You want me to have a drawer?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nervously nodded, "Yeah... I mean if you want. You're over like every second day and you have to rely on a bag for your clothes... You can have a drawer to put some of your things in... It's just that I can't stay over at your place, unless I sneak in because of your fathers' rules, so I just thought that maybe it would be easier if you had some things here... You can even have more than a drawer, I have plenty of room in my closet..." the blonde rambled nervously.

The brunette just chuckled, "Lucy?" Rachel said, stopping the nervous rant from her girlfriend. Quinn stopped immediately, she loved when Rachel called her that. "I'd love a drawer."

Quinn sighed a sigh of relief and nodded. Rachel just giggled and closed her math book, "Are you finished with your homework?" the brunette asked.

The softball player nodded, "Yeah... What did you want to do?"

"I was wondering if we could talk," the brunette expressed, moving off her back and getting closer to her girlfriend. Quinn nervously nodded, she promised her girlfriend that they would talk... And it was now time.

The couple laid down on the pillows on Quinn's bed, laying on their side, facing each other. "Okay, I'll try to answer anything you want to know," Quinn expressed. Rachel nodded and moved closer and wrapped an arm around her girlfriends' waist. "What did you want to know?" Quinn then asked.

"Well... I've heard some stuff about your past but only in bits and pieces, I haven't heard it all together so I guess I want to know more about it," Rachel softly said.

"How in depth do you want me to go?" Quinn asked.

"As in depth as you can, until it makes you uncomfortable," the brunette answered.

"I'm not worried about myself feeling uncomfortable, I'm worried about you feeling uncomfortable... It's... It gets pretty bad in some areas," the blonde honestly confessed.

"I think I need to hear it... Otherwise my mind is going to create scenarios that are false and it will affect my insecurities... And I don't want what happened two nights ago to happen again," Rachel expressed.

"Okay... Tell me if you want me to stop... But know that I love you and I wasn't myself during this time," Quinn said as she bit on her lip and looked vulnerable at her girlfriend.

Rachel just snuggled in closer, wrapping her arm stronger around her blonde; she then leaned in and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. The brunette then leaned back and looked into hazel eyes, waiting for Quinn to start talking.

"Well I guess I should start off with Wyatt..." Quinn said taking a breath. "He was born with neonatal leukaemia... Well the doctors believe so, they found out when he was three weeks old that he did have leukaemia... So he was treated immediately and when Wyatt turned eight months old the doctors thought he was going to get better... They stopped his treatment because the cancer was gone..." Quinn took a big breath in and out and then looked at her girlfriend. "Around two month before I dislocated my shoulder the cancer came back and he had to go back into the hospital for treatment... He didn't come back out of the hospital... He was there for eight months before he..." the blonde didn't finished the sentence; Rachel knew what her girlfriend meant to say so she changed the subject.

"How did you dislocate your shoulder?" the brunette asked.

"Well I was a runner on second base, my teammate hit the ball in the air so I hopped off second base in case the ball was dropped, but it was caught so I had to run back to second base, however the girl defending second base was blocking it so I had to dodge her, I did a forward dive to get to the base, but my right shoulder somehow got stuck in between the girls legs when I dove forward and then my shoulder popped out... I can still hear the pop..." the blonde shivered.

Rachel stayed silent, waiting for her girlfriend to continue. "So then I went to emergency and they did X-rays and I had to get the shoulder popped back in during surgery... Then a week later I had to go back to my Orthopaedic Surgeon and get X-rays redone, they also ordered a CT to get a closer look at everything... Then I sat in the office with mum and dad and waited to be told when I could play again... Except my doctor told me I couldn't play anymore..." Quinn stopped, Rachel moved her hand that was wrapped around her girlfriend's waist and started to make soothing patterns on her blondes back to help her relax. "While I was in the doctors room I ran out... That night was when I met Emily... And then I didn't show back up for two weeks..."

Rachel nodded. "So was the night you met Emily... Was that the first time you had sex?" The brunette was trying to hold her insecurities together.

"I didn't have sex with Emily on the night we met," Quinn voiced.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just thought," Rachel trailed off.

Quinn nodded and then moved her arm to wrap around her girlfriends, "It's okay, I would have assumed that too... But no, I didn't sleep with her that night... I still had a reset dislocated shoulder that was still in a sling... So I couldn't really do it..." Rachel just nodded.

"So what happened in those two weeks you ran away from your family?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, I spent all my time with Emily... We would find a party at night, and if we couldn't find one we just drunk together. If I wasn't crashing at Emily's house I would crash at a hotel with her... A couple days before I returned home, I was suppose to have a final check up with my doctor but I didn't show up... My shoulder felt better and that's when Emily and I slept together for the first time... And yes, I lost my virginity that night..." Quinn answered.

"Did your family try and find you?" the brunette asked.

Quinn nodded, "Oh, yes... My mum was distraught, she slapped me when I casually came home after those two weeks..." the blonde trailed off when Rachel's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. The softball player just nodded, "I know... But it was my fault. I put my family through hell for those two weeks... The first day I was missing I just sent them a text to leave me alone and that I'll come home later, and I told them not to call the police... I didn't answer any of their phone calls or text messages... I ignored everything; I just wanted to lose myself... I was so close to making the Junior Australian Team... I would have made it if it wasn't for my shoulder so I just didn't want to think about it so I lost myself in drinking and party and being with Emily."

"Lucy, that must have been so hard," Rachel sadly expressed.

Quinn just shrugged, "It was... But it's over now."

Rachel nodded, "So what happened when you came back home?"

The blonde took a breath and then answered her girlfriend, "Well, when I came home, I came home with Emily, after my mum slapped me she asked who Emily was, I just told her she was a friend... Emily was waiting in my room while I spoke to my family, that's when I asked if they could all call me Quinn, my parents refused but the rest of my family said yes... Emily actually doesn't know my name is Lucy... I never told her," Quinn added.

"What? Emily, doesn't know your name is Lucy?" Rachel asked surprised, Quinn told her on the first week of their friendship.

Quinn nodded, "We really didn't talk much... Or on in-depth, personal stuff... So, the night I came home, I spent it in my room with Emily, I think my family just decided to let me go because they were just all relieved that I was home... They all figured that something must be going on between us but didn't say anything... I never came out to my family, they just all eventually found out, and none of them had or have a problem with my sexuality." The brunette nodded, she knew the blonde's family were more than comfortable with her sexuality, but she didn't know what it was like back in Australia. "The next day Emily spoke to me and told me she didn't want to be exclusive, I didn't care one bit... And I actually liked the idea because when she went out without me I went and visited Wyatt."

"So what happened next?" Rachel wondering. "How did you go from just sleeping with Emily to sleeping with as many girls as you could," the brunette made sure that her voice was low and wasn't reflecting one bit of judgement, she was just curious.

"Well before Wyatt passed away, I would visit him as much as I could, then spend the rest of my time with Emily, going to parties... I also went to school, but never five days a week... I started to lose all my friends because they saw a change in me... They did try to help but I didn't want their help... My softball friends were my closest friends anyway, and I kind of went off the grid with them, they were texting me asking where I was and if I was going to come back to softball but I ignored everyone... Then I think my dad must have called up my coaches and told them what happened because the next thing that happened was my softball friend's were texting me saying how sorry they were to hear about my injury... Some of my coaches even left me voice messages and asked if I wanted to coach tee-ball teams... Which I ignored." Quinn took a breath. "Then Wyatt passed away..." the blonde closed her eyes trying to not be overwhelmed.

"We can stop for a bit if you want," Rachel said, rubbing her girlfriends back. Quinn then shook her head, "No, it's just… I've never said all this at once..." The blonde took a big breath in and out and then reconnected her eyes with her girlfriends. "So when Wyatt passed away, that's when I started to go to church and that's when I started to sleep with other people... I think that if Wyatt was still around I could have gotten over me not playing softball, but he passed away at a time I was struggling with it, and it made it so much worse... I just don't understand why God would create a human and make him leave this earth way before he should have..." Quinn shook her head. "I guess that's the main reason why I stepped foot in church... I wanted answers." Rachel nodded, pulling her girlfriend in a little bit closer. "I couldn't handle it when Wyatt left... I got worse... I put my family through hell... I remember my grandmother tried to talk to me and I told her to fuck off... To my grandmother..." the blonde said as she shook her head disgusted with herself.

"Lucy, you weren't yourself," Rachel whispered out.

Quinn nodded, "I know that now... But my nan didn't deserve that." The brunette nodded, she didn't know what else to say or do, "What happened next?"

"Well I went to as many parties as I could... Sometimes with people I knew... Sometimes with people I didn't know... I hardly went to school anymore... I never did my homework or assignments that were set; I was hardly there to do any exams... My Principal threatened to kick me out... And I have no idea how my parents managed to keep me in school, but I wasn't expelled. I walked through the hallways not caring anymore, I got my parents to write a letter to the school for them to change my name to Quinn, my old school friends didn't know why or what happened to me, but they just moved on from me... Emily didn't go to my school but she would show up sometimes for us to have sex somewhere in the school grounds."

Rachel's eyes went wide... She underestimated the pain that Quinn must have been going through... She shut everyone out and lost so many people... The only people who stayed with her were her family.

"Do you want me to keep on going it gets pretty bad after this," Quinn expressed.

Rachel just nodded, "I need to hear it, I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

The blonde nodded and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "I love you, remember that." Rachel forced a smile, she was starting to get scared from what she was about to hear, but she needed her girlfriend to know that whatever she hears it won't change how she feels about her. "I love you too, Lucy."

Quinn nodded and then started, "So during this time, that's when I'd sleep with anyone I could... Some of the girls I slept with were in committed relationships so I actually were helping them cheat, but I didn't care as long as I got off, that's all that mattered to me... Some of them were in relationships with guys and because they were so drunk and that they felt like experimenting, and if I thought they were hot, I'd sleep with them... You would be surprised how many girls actually want to experiment." Quinn took a breath, she knew this was hard for Rachel to hear, she could see the brunettes eyes starting to fill with tears but she also knew Rachel deserved to know all this. "I had threesome, most of the time Emily was with me during those threesomes... I also used strap-ons with some of the girls... Mostly with the ones that had a boyfriend... It continued like that for over a year."

"Wha... What made... Made you choose t-to stop?" Rachel stuttered out.

"Three months before I moved here, dad came to me and told me about his job offer in America and asked what I thought... It was the first time within more than a year that I actually felt something... Without thinking, I immediately said yes... And that's when everything started to change, I guess... I slowly started to go back to school and do my assignments and sit for my exams because I knew I needed to get my marks back up to help with a transfer... I hardly went to parties anymore because I was focused on school and I started to drift away from Emily..." Quinn took a little break and then continued, "Two months before I left, I was sitting up on the roof of my old house looking up at the sky and out of the blue I had a thought on what would Wyatt think if he knew who I turned into... So that's when I really realized that what I was doing was wrong, so I called up Emily and told her I didn't want her to come over again."

"You broke up with Emily over the phone?" Rachel asked shocked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah... It's not like I cared about her... I would have sent her a text message."

Rachel just laid their shocked, and the blonde saw it. "Rach, Emily and I weren't anything like what we are... First off, we never spoke about personal stuff, like I said before... She didn't even know what happened to my shoulder... Hell, I don't think she even knew about me playing softball."

"What did you two do together... You were together for so long," Rachel wondered.

"Ummm..." the blonde said. Didn't Rachel know what they were doing instead of talking? Rachel just laid their oblivious to what Quinn was silently trying to say, so the softball player told her girlfriend, "We spent our time going to parties... Having sex and sleeping."

"That's it?" Rachel asked surprised.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah... We would talk, but not about anything particularly serious."

"And you two were okay with what you were doing?" the brunette wondered.

"I was... I didn't want to have someone asking me questions... I didn't want to think or feel, so I was comfortable with what we were doing... Though there was one proper conversation we had together which was around three months after Wyatt passed away and Emily actually asked if we could be exclusive..."

"Really, what did you say?" the brunette asked.

Quinn nodded, "I said that I liked the way everything was and I didn't want it to change so Emily didn't bring it up again."

"What did your family think of Emily?" Rachel wondered.

"Well I didn't ask them for an opinion, my parents never spoke to her and Emily kind of stayed away from my family... I didn't really spend much time with them anyways. But I can guarantee that if I told my parents that I didn't want Emily around anymore that they would have kicked her out of our house," Quinn answered.

"Why didn't your family try and stop you? You were young, couldn't they have disciplined you or told you you couldn't go out to parties?" the brunette wondered.

"They knew that if they tried I would have ran away, and they rather me being around, yet not really being around, then have me disappearing, if that makes sense," the blonde expressed. Rachel nodded; she knew what Quinn meant. "And plus it was easy for me to run away with the money that's in my personal bank account, I could have lived off that money for the rest of my life if I wanted to," Quinn added while Rachel nodded. "Is there any other questions you want to ask me?" the softball player asked.

"Ummm... I'm kind of curious to hear what type of personality you had before all of this happened," the brunette asked with a small smile.

Quinn smiled, "Well, honestly I'm not that different to how I am now..."

"Really?" Rachel wondered. The blonde nodded, "I think so... You can speak to my mum and ask her... She'd love to talk to you about me," Quinn said with a laugh.

Rachel giggled and moved her hand that was currently around her girlfriends back to said girlfriends front and caressed the blondes cheek, "Thank you for opening up," the brunette truthfully said.

Quinn nodded, "It was about time I did... I'm sorry it took me a while to do it... Is there any other questions you want to ask?"

The brunette laid there to think and then realized that yes there was one question she still was thinking about, Quinn saw her girlfriends face become nervous so the blonde knew Rachel had something else to say. "Ask whatever you want to ask," the blonde softly said, trying to encourage her girlfriend.

Rachel nodded, "Okay... Well it's about when I came over last week and Paige knocked on your door and..." the brunette stopped mid-sentence because she got too shy to finish it.

"When I told Paige that I was masturbating?" Quinn asked.

The brunette just nodded. "You know I wasn't actually doing that," the softball player softly expressed.

"I know... It's just..." Rachel stuttered as she shifted her eyes away from her girlfriend.

Quinn moved her hand from the brunettes back to caress her girlfriend's cheek. "Rach, baby, look at me, please... It's just me and you here." Rachel moved her eyes up to meet hazel.

"Now ask me what you want to ask me... Please don't be embarrassed," Quinn calmly said.

"It's just that... Do you ever..." Rachel's cheeks went pink, still unable to say the word.

"Do I masturbate?" Quinn asked.

Rachel just nodded. "Yes I do," the softball player answered, "Do you?" the blonde added.

The brunette's cheeks got pinker, but she slowly nodded and whispered out a "Yes."

"Why are you so embarrassed to talk about this?" Quinn asked.

"Because it's personal... And I haven't spoken to anyone about this before," Rachel shyly expressed.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "Don't be embarrassed around me... I'm not going to laugh or judge you," the blonde honestly disclosed.

Rachel nodded, "Do you think about me, while you... You masturbate?"

Quinn continued to caress her girlfriend's cheek, "All the time... You're all I think about, Rach... When are you going to realize how much I actually love you?"

The brunette's eyes filled with tears, "It's just hard to realize someone as beautiful as you wants to be with someone like me... And because you're so sexually experienced and because I'm not ready for anything remotely close to being intimate like that, that you're going to go find someone who can fulfil yours needs."

The softball player just shook her head, "Rachel, I'll wait for you forever if I need too... Because I love you and only want to be with you."

"You're so perfect, Lucy... I love you so much," Rachel expressed.

Quinn shook her head again, "I'm not perfect, Rach... But I do love you very much and that's all that matters," the blonde said with a smile as she leaned in to place her lips on her girlfriends lips.


	25. Chapter 25

_So I'm a day late than I usually am with uploading, but as I've started back up at Uni things have started to get a bit busy, but don't worry, chapters are still written and ready to go, I just might update a day or two later. This is another chapter that I had to rewrite due to my iPad, again I hope it's up to par with the rest._

_Thank you to my Beta, _**_Comegetit_**_._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

First weekend of February found Quinn down at the McKinley softball field. The blonde arrived earlier than her coach asked the team to get to the ground for warm-ups, it was the first game the McKinley softball girls had for the season, and it was obviously Quinn's first game since her injury. The softball player wanted to arrive early to do some separate warm-ups and to help relax her nerves, so Quinn went into the locker room, changed into the red, white and black uniform and placed her hair in a braid. The blonde then walked out to the deserted grounds and made her way over to the batting cage. She grabbed her helmet and softball bat out of her equipment bag and then walked inside, setting up the pitching machine. The blonde then did some extra stretches on her right shoulder and then walked up to the plate to hit a couple of balls to calm down her nerves.

"Looking good, baby," Rachel said enthusiastically as she walked up to the batting cage.

Quinn stopped the pitching machine and turned around to see her girlfriend outside of the cage, "What are you doing here so early?" the blonde asked with a surprised smile.

Rachel shrugged, "When I finished dance practice I tried calling you to see what time you were coming to the grounds but you didn't pick up so I called your home number and your dad said you were already here... And I wasn't doing anything so I came to cheer you on early," the brunette beamed.

The blonde chuckled but gave her girlfriend a broad smile, she then placed her softball bat against the fence and pulled off her helmet, she then walked out of the batting cage. Midway through Quinn walking out of the cage, Rachel spoke up, "Lucy, you don't need to stop because I'm here... I don't mind just watching you... I know you need to warm up," the brunette stated.

Quinn continued to make her way to her girlfriend, "I'm just coming to give you a proper hello," the blonde beamed.

As the softball player got to her designation in front of her girlfriend she leaned down and placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips. "Mmmm," Rachel moaned out, also smiling in the kiss. Once the couple separated the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. "How was dance practice?"

Rachel smiled, "It went really well, Mrs. Watson actually gave me a compliment on my dancing technique in one of the routines."

"Well that's because you're one of the best in the class," Quinn stated. She wasn't just stating that because Rachel was her girlfriend, the brunette was one of the best in the class; Quinn had gone and watched one Saturday when she didn't have Cheerio practice.

"Thank you, Sweetie... But now go back in their and let me see you hit some balls," Rachel beamed.

Quinn chuckled and nodded, leaning down to place another kiss on her girlfriend's lips then turning to walk back into the batting cage. Once she walked in, she placed her red helmet back on her head, picked up her softball bat and then turned the pitching machine back on, just before she was about to walk up to the plate, Rachel yelled out, "Lucy?"

The blonde turned around and saw Rachel open up her jacket, the brunette pulled it back and Quinn saw her girlfriend wearing a green t-shirt with black printed letters on it spelling out 'Go Quinn'. The softball player started to laugh. "I was going to write Lucy, but I didn't think that was wise, seeing as not many people know you by that name... This is okay, right?" Rachel asked with a shy smile.

Quinn nodded, "It's great, Rach... And yes, only my family, you, Hay, San, Britt, Tina and Puck know," the blonde stated with a smile and then stepped up to the plate to hit a few more balls.

A few minutes later, while Quinn was still in the batting cage, the blonde's coach walked into the batting cage and turned off the machine, "I don't want you to get too tired for the game today," Sarah stated with a smile.

"I'm only allowed to play three innings so I'm gonna be fine," Quinn stated with a sarcastic smile.

Sarah just shook her head and laughed, "Hey... Don't be angry at me, it's your Physiotherapists fault... I'm just following her orders."

"Yeah, I know," Quinn stated.

Sarah walked over to the blonde and patted her on her shoulder, "Look, if you have a good game today I'll move you to shortstop, and if your Physiotherapist allows it, I'll let you play four innings next week."

"Really?" Quinn asked with a hopeful pitch in her voice.

The softball coach just nodded, "Yes... But now go spend some time with your girlfriend who I know is trying to ease-drop in our conversation..." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"I am not," Rachel stated, which made the two laugh. The softball coach then walked out of the batting cage, she turned around just before she headed to the locker rooms, "You have 15 minutes, Quinn, before I need you to come in and join your teammates."

Quinn nodded and then made her way out of the batting cage to walk over to her girlfriend. As the blonde was walking over she heard someone yell out to her, "GO QUINNIE!" The blonde turned and saw Brittany running up to her and Rachel with pompoms being raised up and down enthusiastically. Behind the tall blonde were Santana, Hayley and Tina, also holding a pair of pompoms each.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rachel expressed, Quinn turned to her girlfriend and saw her girlfriend pouting; she walked the rest of the way to her girlfriend and wrapped her up in a side hug, "Don't worry, baby, Coach Sylvester will go ape if she finds out that they're using their pompoms for non-Cheerio related stuff... So you might be the lucky one."

Rachel just nodded, then the couple waited for their friends to join them. After the group of friend's exchanged hellos, Hayley looked at the softball player, "Your mom told us to let you know that they're already here..." she then looked over to Rachel, "And she said to say that you can sit next to her if you want."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "You're not sitting next to my mum, babe," Quinn clearly stated.

Rachel looked to her girlfriend, "Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if you two are next to each other... Not a good combination at all," the blonde honestly expressed.

Rachel giggled, "Don't worry, I already planned to sit next to Brittany and Tina," the brunette beamed, while the tall blonde and Asian girl just nodded.

The softball player then turned to look at Tina, "How did you manage to get those?" pointing to the pompoms in the Asian girls hands.

"Oh, Hayley let me borrow her old ones," Tina said with a shrug.

"I'm the only one without them," Rachel said with another pout on her face.

"I actually brought a pair for you to use... They're in my car," Hayley stated.

Quinn smiled at her best friend, and then watched Rachel beam and thank Hayley. "I hope Sue doesn't find out about this."

Brittany shrug, "It's not like she can kick all of us off the team." The rest of the girls laughed at Brittany's comment, while the tall blonde looked around confused to why her friends were laughing... It was the truth.

"Blondie! Get your butt over here, Coach wants us all in the locker room," yelled a red head on the other side of the field. Quinn nodded her head meaning that she was on her way.

The blonde with her arm still wrapped around her girlfriend turned back to her group of friends. "Blondie?" Santana asked sarcastically. Quinn smiled and nodded. "That is the lamest nickname I've every heard."

"Weren't you the one who started calling her Aussie?" Hayley said with a laugh, then everyone else laughed, well besides Santana.

"Okays... Ha-ha... That was pretty original... But Q's alright," Santana stated with a shrug.

"The only reason you made that up was because I started calling you S and B years ago," Hayley stated.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll create another one... Mmmm... Maybe something along the lines of Fabgay or Fagay?"

Everyone just stared at Santana not responding, "Oh, fucks you all... I just made that up that second... Give me a little time," the Latina said as she turned and left, while everyone else laughed.

Quinn then turned to her girlfriend, "Okay, I'll see you after the game," the blonde said leaning over and giving her brunette a kiss on the cheek, and then releasing herself from Rachel's side and walking over to the locker room.

"Good luck, baby," Rachel enthusiastically said as she watched Quinn walk into the girl's locker room.

* * *

The bottom of the third innings just finished and the McKinley girls were running off the field. The crowd in the bleachers were screaming, while the girls on the field were congratulating Quinn because the blonde was just the pivotal player in getting a double play. The away team hit the ball to the McKinley girl on third base, she immediately threw the ball to Quinn to get the runner running from first to second out and then Quinn threw the ball to first base to get the hitter out.

Rachel was cheering very loud, twirling the pompoms around, while Judy also was cheering extremely loud, Quinn was very thankful that they weren't sitting next to each other… Her assumption of them being a bad combination together was very spot on. The brunette was the last one to stop cheering for the McKinley girl's pervious play and then she turn to Brittany and asked what just happened... So Rachel didn't know exactly what went down, so what… She was still learning the rules of this game, but she saw Quinn was involved with whatever happened and that's all that mattered... So yes Rachel turned and asked Brittany what just occurred.

Once Quinn got to the dugout, the softball coach walked up to her, "Nice play Quinn, very fast hands on that one... But you know it's the start of the fourth innings so you can't go back on."

The blondes face changed from overjoyed to distraught in less than a second, "Come on, Coach! One more inning?"

Sarah shook her head, "No can do, Quinn... You know what your Physiotherapist said, I'm following her orders... But if you speak to Claire and ask if you can play four innings next week and she approves, I'll allow it... Also you're starting at shortstop next week."

Quinn would have been excited about that news but she was still pissed that she couldn't go back on, she didn't want to let her teammates down just because of her shoulder injury... The blonde nodded and whispered out a thank you to Sarah who patted her on the shoulder and left the dugout, Quinn turned to walk over to her bag and in frustration threw her glove on said bag.

"Woo, did you just she Q, why the hell is she pissed, she just got a double play?" Santana voiced.

Rachel leaned over Brittany to speak to the Latina, "She's only allowed to play three innings so I'm sure Sarah was just reminding her she couldn't go back on," the brunette sadly said. Rachel leaned back and just watched her girlfriend.

"Go Casey!" Brittany yelled and she jumped up off her chair enthusiastically moving her pompoms around, the dark haired girl who was walking over to the plate to bat heard the tall blonde so turned and gave Brittany a fast smile and a wave.

"Who the hell is Casey?" Santana asked wide-eyed when she saw how enthusiastic the tall blonde was. Everyone just shrugged; they had no clue.

Brittany turned, looking down at the Latina, "Oh, she's a junior, we met in the locker room once," the tall blonde said with a shrug then refocused back on the other dark haired girl.

"And you remembered her name?" the Latina asked surprised... She wasn't being mean, Brittany usually forgot people's names; we can't forget Brittany forgetting Tina and they were in Glee and three classes together... She just met this chick in the bloody locker room.

The tall blonde looked back to Santana, "Yeah... She had a picture of her cat in her locker so we spoke about Lord Tubbington."

Santana just nodded, and watched Brittany turn to focus back on the softball diamond.

* * *

After the game; the McKinley girls winning by two runs, Quinn walked over to the bleachers in search of her girlfriend, Rachel saw her blonde coming over so she hopped up and excused herself from her group of friends and ran up to her girlfriend, "Congratulations, baby! You played really well," Rachel said enthusiastically as she flung herself at her girlfriend.

Quinn chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Baby, I'm all dirty."

Rachel pulled back and shrugged, leaning up and placing a peck on her cheek, "I saw you got a little upset when your Coach spoke to you."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to continue to play but Coach wouldn't let me."

"You will be able to play a full game really soon, you just need to be patient," Rachel said with a small smile.

"I know, still sucks though... But Coach did say I could play shortstop next week," Quinn said with a smile.

"That's great, baby," Rachel stated. Quinn nodded and was about to talk but was interrupted by her Latina best friend, "Yo, Matilda!"

Quinn turned and looked at Santana, and then burst out laughing, "Did you google that?"

Santana just shrugged. "Yes she did, I saw her on her phone while you were off the field," Rachel stated.

The blonde just continued to laugh. "Okays... I'll try and think of something else," Santana voiced.

Quinn's group of friends started to join the three girls, it seemed like everyone from Glee Club came to support the blonde... Even Mr. Schue, which was a surprise for the blonde. The blondes mum then came up to her daughter, taping her on the shoulder, Quinn released her hold from her girlfriend and turned around to hug her mum, "So you go to your girlfriend before you come see me... Is that how it is now?" Judy smiled as she pulled out of their embrace.

"Yes, of course... She's the one that I get to make out with," Quinn said with a laugh.

The older blonde beamed at how relaxed her daughter was being, "You did really well today, Luce," Judy stated.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"Will your friends be coming over to celebrate tonight? Your father and I are going to go to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner, we could get some snacks for you and your friends if you want."

Quinn shook her head; "Puck's throwing a party tonight so I'll be going to that... But Rach and I will be home for dinner."

Judy nodded and smiled, "Okay, lovely... I'll prepare something vegan for Rachel," the older blonde said as she leaned over to placed a kiss on her daughters cheek and then made her way to leave.

"Hey, mum?" Quinn quickly said, Judy turned around, "Do you think you could drive my car home? I want to go with Rach."

Judy smiled and nodded, "Where's your keys?"

Quinn started to walk away to get them but Judy stopped her, "Stay with your friends, I'll go get them... Are they in your softball bag?"

The younger blonde nodded and watched her mother walk over to the dugout to retrieve her daughters car keys. Quinn then turned back to her group of friends.

Around 15 minutes later the blonde excused herself so she could go have a shower and get out of her dirty softball uniform, as she was walking to the McKinley girls locker room a group of her softball teammates exited, they exchanged a quick goodbye and that they'd see each other tonight at Puck's, then the blonde walked inside. Quinn missed the exchange of Brittany spotting Casey and running over to talk to the dark haired softball player, while Santana watched on pissed.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were up in the blonde's room getting ready to go to Puck's, they just had dinner with Judy and Steve, Paige and Jack were over at friend's houses. Rachel was currently in the bathroom; she just got out of the shower and was just changing into her party outfit. Quinn walked downstairs and headed into the room which had two single couches and the fireplace, she paused and smiled as she remembered her first date with her brunette, then walked over to the bookshelf in the room and picked up her guitar that was on a stand just in front of the shelf and then walked back up to her room.

The blonde sat on her bed, facing the closed bathroom door and started to tune her guitar. Quinn then started to strum out the notes for the song she has planned to play for her girlfriend since the blonde confessed her past to Rachel.

_You sit in the bathroom and you paint your toes  
I sit on the bed right now and I sing you a song  
It's not always easy, but somehow our love stays strong  
If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong_

Rachel opened the door and saw her girlfriend playing the guitar... She didn't know the blonde could play. The brunette beamed and leaned against the bathroom door and watched her girlfriend serenade her.

_And I'd just like to say  
I thank God that you're here with me  
And I know you too well, to say that you're perfect  
But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me_

Quinn quickly looked up and stared at her girlfriend, shooting said girlfriend a big smile and then refocused back on her guitar. She couldn't play the guitar without looking away from it as she was still learning. The blonde sang the next part with as much emotion as she could, because these words really were how she felt, especially since everything they have been through.

_I know all your secrets, and you know all of mine  
You're always there to hold me up when I'm losing my mind  
But I wish that I was stronger so that I had more to give  
I'll share everything I have and we'll find a way to live_

_And I'd just like to say  
I thank God that you're here with me  
And I know you too well, to say that you're perfect  
But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me_

_Even after all this time, there's nothing else I ever find  
In this whole wide world can shake me like you do  
It's true that something so sublime that there aren't words yet to describe  
The beauty of this life I've made with you_

Quinn then looked back up and saw her girlfriend's eyes have brimmed with tears; she then looked back down at her guitar and sang the last part of the song to her girlfriend.

_And I'd just like to say  
I thank God that you're here with me  
And I know you too well, to say you're perfect  
But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me  
And I know you too well, to say you're perfect  
But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect  
Oh my love I swear you're perfect  
Yes I promise, you're perfect for me_

Once Quinn strummed the last note, she then leaned her guitar against her bed and looked up at her girlfriend. Rachel wiped away her tears, "When did... Did you learn to play?" the brunette said with a smile.

"Puck's been teaching me... I wanted to surprise you," Quinn said, you could hear a slight pitch of vulnerability in her voice, the only person who has heard her play the guitar has been Puck, because he's been teaching her.

Rachel shook head, overcome with emotions for her girlfriend, the brunette pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over to her girlfriend, leaning down and planting her lips on said girlfriends lips. As she leaned back she sat down next to Quinn, "That was perfect, baby... You continue to amaze me... I'm so lucky I found you."

"Thank you... And I'm the lucky one," the blonde said as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

The couple moved from the edge of the bed to the middle of said bed only breaking their kisses to get a quick breath of oxygen. Quinn was currently resting half of her body on the brunettes and the other half on the mattress. Things started to get heavy, their tongues started to fight for dominance, smashing of lips and moans were the only thing that could be heard in the blondes room.

Rachel moved one of her hands that were placed around the blonde's neck to the softball player's hip, the brunette then used strength that Quinn didn't know she possessed and flipped the blonde onto her back. The couple quickly separating from their kiss to stare into each others lust filled eyes, Rachel shyly beaming down at her girlfriend, Quinn moved one of her hands up to caress her girlfriends cheek, "I love you," the blonde confessed.

"I love you too," Rachel smiled and then leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. The brunette then moved her head to start to kiss down her girlfriends jawline and to her neck, and begun to suck just under the blondes ear.

"Oh, Rach, that feels so good," the softball player moaned out as she moved her hands to the brunettes hips.

The couple have had massive make out sessions before, but the furthest they have gone together was the night of the Glee Club party at Quinn's place. Rachel started to become too intimidated and self-conscious to go any further then they did on that night. Quinn understood her girlfriend's insecurities and the blonde wasn't going to push, so when Rachel moved one of her hands to her girlfriend's breast, Quinn moaned out in surprise and pleasure.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as the brunette started to caress her blonde's breast; Rachel moved back from sucking, kissing and licking over her girlfriend's neck and locked eyes with her girlfriends. "Are... Are you okay?" the blonde asked, making sure her girlfriend was comfortable.

The brunette nodded, "I'm sorry I haven't wanted to do much more than make out... But I'm trying to move forward from my insecurities," Rachel expressed as her hand was motionless on one of the blondes breasts.

"I don't want you do feel like I'm pushing you, baby... You know I'm comfortable waiting... So don't do anything you don't want to do," Quinn disclosed as she moved her right hand from her girlfriend's hip and caressed her brunettes heated cheek.

Rachel smiled, and then leaned down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "I'm the one touching your breast, Lucy... And the reason why I'm touching them is because I want to," the brunette said, then sucked on the blondes earlobe, and then started to move her hand on top of her girlfriends breast.

Quinn moaned out and nodded, letting Rachel move her hand to explore the blonde's breasts. The softball player still had one of her hands around Rachel's neck, so the brunette moved her hand that was currently moving over Quinn's breast and grabbed the blondes hand and moved it to her own breast, silently telling her girlfriend that she too can touch her breast. Rachel moved back from her place on her girlfriends neck and looked into her girlfriends lust filled eyes, the brunette knew Quinn would want to be told that she could touch her breast even though she was the one that placed Quinn's hand on her own breast.

"We do things together," Rachel stated. Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning up off the bed to capture her girlfriend in an earth-shattering kiss.

Both girls then started to explore the other breasts. Time slipped away as they started to reconnect on a more intimate level... They may be late to Puck's party, or they may never show up... But nothing mattered to the girls besides spending this time together... All other thoughts disappearing... All they cared or thought about was the person that was touching them.

* * *

**Song:**

**Perfect For Me - Ron Pope**


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay... Holy mother... This is a long one! Because it's so long and because I had to rewrite half of this chapter because half of it went missing when my iPad crashed, this will be the only chapter this week... But please enjoy!_

_Thank you to my Beta, **Comegetit**._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

Valentine's week; and if anyone thought Quinn couldn't be any more romantic when it came to her relationship with Rachel, they were most certainly wrong. Valentine's Day was actually on Sunday, but Quinn started showing her love to Rachel at the start of the week. If you asked the blonde if she was a sucker for Valentines Day she would state a big _NO_, she didn't see the point of it, one day out of the year to show some romance to your partner, what about the other 364 days? The softball player wanted to shower Rachel with love and kindness every day they were together, and that's what she's been doing. But Rachel was a big romantic, much like the blonde, but she actually thought Valentine's Day had something extra, something magical, so Quinn was going to make it the best Valentine's Day for the brunette. It would be the couples first Valentine's Day, and also the first time either one of them would be celebrating the day with a partner, so Quinn was going to make it one to remember.

For the whole week Quinn has planned something special for her girlfriend, from little gifts to big gestures... Maybe some of them were extreme, especially what she planned for the weekend, but the Berry men approved and she knew that Rachel would love it... And so would she... So that's all that mattered... It was going to be a magical week.

Quinn thought to start off small and continue to get bigger closer to actually Valentine's Day. So on Monday, Rachel was sitting in History class, next to Kurt, it was almost the end of the school day, and there was a knock on the door, a man walked in with a bouquet of Red Roses. Mr. Flexman stared at the man walking in with the big bunch of flowers... They were in the middle of class; this was highly inappropriate. "Ummm, is there a Rachel Berry here?" the man said looking around.

Kurt squealed next to the brunette and Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red as she slowly slipped up her hand. The man saw her raise her hand and walked over to her and handed her the bouquet of Roses, turned and nodded at the teacher and left. Everyone sat in their chairs watching Rachel hold onto the flowers. The brunette was still shocked at what just happened, Kurt shoved her in the side, "Is there a card?"

Rachel shook herself out of her daze and looked through the Red Roses for a card, the brunette noticed a small white card and took it out to examine it.

_You know my past and my secrets,_

_You hold my heart and love,_

_Forever yours, _

_Lucy._

Rachel beamed as tears filled her eyes; Quinn signed her name as Lucy; that was the first time Rachel has heard (well seen) the blonde call herself Lucy. Kurt tried to lean over and read the card, he only saw who signed it, "Huh? Who's Lucy?" he asked.

"Mr. Hummel, eyes this way please... And Miss. Berry, we still have a history lesson to finish, please place those flowers on the ground and concentrate," Mr. Flexman voiced.

The brunette nodded, placing the flowers down next to her chair, but not letting go of the card.

Once class finished, Rachel shot up, grabbed her flowers and ran to the choir room for Glee. Mr. Flexman actually yelled at her to slow down as she ran out of the classroom, but she didn't listen, she was on a mission... That mission was to find her girlfriend.

Rachel got to the choir room before anyone else was there, she placed her things down on her chair and then turned and watched the door, waiting for her girlfriend to come through it. It was taking too long so she walked out of the door and looked throughout the hallway in search for her girlfriend. Kurt came up to her first, "What was that about? You ran out of class like you found out there was a sale at Barney's."

The brunette didn't listen because she noticed Quinn come round the hallway, walking towards the choir room with Santana. Rachel slipped past Kurt, who turned and watched the brunette. Rachel ran through the hallway, people staring at her as she passed them. The softball player finally noticed her girlfriend running up to her and she beamed, the blonde knew that Rachel must have received her flowers.

Rachel flung her arms around her girlfriend's neck, Quinn stumbling back a little bit but quickly regained her footing. "Thank you," the brunette happily voiced in her girlfriends ear.

Santana just stared at the couple, shocked. _Why the hell was Berry acting weirder than normal?_

Quinn chuckled as she held tightly onto her girlfriend, "You're welcome, I'm glad you liked them."

Rachel pulled back and looked into warm hazel eyes, she then leaned up and captured her girlfriend in an earth-shattering kiss, not caring about anyone watching. Quinn moaned out in surprise and pleasure. Tongues started to meet and a pleasurable fire started to shoot through the two... That was until Mr. Schue... Of all people… Walked over and made them stop, stating it was unacceptable behavior in the school hallway. Quinn rolled her eyes, while Rachel leaned up and gave her girlfriend one last peck on the lips.

As Quinn and Rachel turned to walk to the choir room together the blonde noticed her softball coach down the end of the hallway looking at her with a smirk plastered on her face... It looks like she wouldn't have stopped them.

Santana shook herself out of her disgusted daze and started to walk with the blonde and Rachel, "What the hell was that all about?" Santana asked, it didn't matter that she was repulsed by what she saw and felt the need to go bleach her eyes, she was still curious.

"Quinn had Roses delivered to me in history," Rachel stated with a joyous smile.

Santana looked at her best friend, "You got that affect on Berry just because you sent her flowers?" Quinn just shrugged and nodded. "Well shit... What the hell did she give you when you painted her wall... Or her fucking Christmas present?" the Latina said with wide eyes, and then Santana started to freak about what Quinn was gonna say, "Actually, don't tell me... I don't want to know," she said with a shiver.

Quinn just laughed at her best friend and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist as the three continued down the hall to the choir room.

* * *

Tuesday came around and Rachel strolled through the halls of McKinley High on her way to her locker, the brunette looked around seeing that a lot of people were looking at her and whispering, she was use to this but something felt like it was more than she usually received. People must be talking about the brunette receiving flowers during class yesterday, and the make out session that most of the school were exposed to in the hallways, it's not like that usually happens all the time.

Once Rachel got to her locker she pulled it opened and found her locker very different to how she left it yesterday afternoon. There were new pictures all around the medal inside, pictures from Quinn and her, to her fathers and her, to Tina and her, to all her friends in Glee. It was decorated with gold stars all around. The inside of the door on her locker was decorated with just pictures of her and Quinn with red love hearts placed throughout the collage, the middle picture was of them on New Years Eve. The brunette beamed as she looked throughout her locker.

Rachel felt warm arms wrap around her as she continued to stare into her locker, and then a soft kiss on her neck. "Do you like it? I can take everything down," Quinn whispered out in the brunette's ear.

The brunette turned around in the couples embrace and shook her head, "No, it's perfect... Thank you," Rachel beamed, leaning up and giving Quinn a peck on the lips. As the brunette moved back she looked up at Quinn, "Not that I don't like what you did to my locker and the flowers yesterday... But… What is all this about, baby?"

Quinn shrugged, "It's Valentines Week."

"Is that even a thing?" Rachel asked curious.

Quinn laughed but shook her head, "No. Well I don't think so, I just made it up."

"So you're going to be doing something every day till Valentine's Day?" Rachel asked.

The softball player nodded, "That's okay, right?"

Rachel beamed and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss on the lips. As they pulled back the brunette shook her head, "Of course it's fine... You should have told me, I would have done something too. You know how much I love Valentine's Day."

"I do know, and that's why I'm doing it, to make you happy. I'm not doing it to get anything in return," Quinn honestly said.

The brunette's eyes started to fill with tears. _How did I get so lucky?_ "Can I at least do anything?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn nodded, "Actually yes, one thing."

"What is it, baby?" Rachel asked.

"You have to be free Saturday afternoon after I finish softball and all day on Sunday," Quinn stated.

The brunette scrunched up her face confused, "Why's that?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise."

Rachel pouted, "I hate surprises."

The Cheerio chuckled, "I know... But just trust me... You will love it."

The brunette slowly nodded, accepting that Quinn wasn't going to tell her... Yet. The bell for first period rang so Rachel quickly gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips and the couple then walked off to the brunette's classroom for her first lesson.

* * *

Wednesday after second period, Rachel walked to her locker to transfer her books, she noted a rolled up piece of paper that had an elastic band around it. Immediately knowing that she didn't put that in her locker, she placed her books inside and grabbed it, smiling because she knew her blonde much have been the one that placed it inside… She had no idea how Lucy was getting into her locker because she never told her her combination but she didn't care one bit, she was getting presents.

Rachel rolled off the elastic band and then unrolled the paper. She beamed when she noticed it was one of Lucy's sketches. It was a drawing of the ocean. _Lucy is so talented_, Rachel told herself. The brunette noticed an inscription down the bottom, _Not long until we are there._

The brunette continued to beam; it must have been a sketch of a beach in California. Rachel continued to gaze over the drawing until Tina walked up to her, "Rach, what's taking so long? We have class!" Tina stated and then looked at the piece of paper in her best friends hand. "Wow, who drew that?"

Rachel quickly placed the sketch into a folder in her locker, the brunette knew how touchy Lucy was when other people saw her work, even though Rachel thought the blonde should parade around her talent, she still was going to respect her girlfriend. Rachel has yet to see the blonde's sketchbook… Though she has seen some of the blonde's drawings. Rachel turned to her best friend, "Oh, it's just something that Quinn drew me."

"Quinn drew that?" Tina asked shocked.

The brunette just nodded. "Wow, she's really good!" Tina voiced. Rachel again nodded, "But please don't tell her you saw it, she doesn't like people knowing she can draw."

Tina nodded, "No problem, her secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Rachel sighed a sigh of relief and then got the things she needed out of her locker.

"Quinn is quite a mystery to me," Tina said as the two started to walk off to their class, which they shared together.

"Why's that?" Rachel asked as they walked together.

"Well it's like I find out something new about her every week, first her name being Lucy, and then everything about her families wealth, then her and softball, and now her talent about drawing," Tina stated.

Rachel just smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean... She just continues to surprise me."

"She's an amazing person... You're lucky you found her, Rach," Tina voiced.

The brunette beamed, "I know... I'm lucky we found each other." Tina nodded along with her best friend as they continued down the hallway. "I wish I can find someone like Quinn," the Asian disclosed.

Rachel whipped her head around and then smirked, "What about Mike? I've seen the way you look at him in Glee."

Tina's eyes went wide as she started to blush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The brunette giggled, "Oh please, I've seen the way you watch him when he dances."

The Asian turned to her best friend, "He is a phenomenal dancer," Tina gushed and then shut her mouth when she realized what she said.

Rachel just laughed, "You know I could talk to Quinn, who could chat to Puck or Hayley... Both of them are close with Mike."

"You think so? Hayley tried to make me confess who I liked when we were over at Quinn's after Sectionals, but I didn't tell her," Tina stated, as they both walked into the doorway of their class.

Rachel nodded and then saw Brittany waving to the two of them for them to come join her on her table. "I'll talk to her... And Hayley is very loyal to her friends so if you confessed it to her she would have kept it to herself."

The brunette then said a quick hello to Brittany and took a seat next to the tall blonde and then Tina followed saying a hello to the Cheerio and sat on the opposite side of Rachel. "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "From what I've seen between her and Quinn."

"What are you two talking about?" Brittany happily joined the conversation.

The brunette turned to her other best friend, "Just about Hayley being a loyal friend."

Brittany nodded, "Oh, yeah... You can trust Hayley, if you're her friend. Though if you're not, anything she knows about you she will use against you, just like Santana."

Both Tina and Rachel nodded. The teacher then entered the classroom and went to start the lesson; the Asian leaned over to her best friend whispering a thank you for not disclosing what they were chatting about to Brittany. Rachel smiled and nodded and then focused on the lesson.

* * *

Thursday at lunchtime Rachel was making her way to the cafeteria, she didn't know where Quinn was because they usually met each other for lunch at the brunette's locker, but the blonde wasn't there, so Rachel just thought that Quinn walked with one of her friends. Hayley walked up to Rachel as the brunette was making her way to the cafeteria. "Hey Rachel," the head cheerleader smiled.

"Hello Hayley, how are you?" Rachel wondered, it was a bit weird for the other brunette to come up to her in the middle of the hallway and initiate in a conversation… Even though they were friends… They were more friends outside of school.

Hayley slipped out an envelope, "I'm good thanks... Quinn asked me to give this to you."

Rachel's eyes went wide, surprised, but she took the letter, "Thank you."

The head cheerleader shrugged, "No worries, Santana was meant to do it but she refused..." Hayley trailed off as she left the brunette and walked down the hall.

Rachel opened the letter and pulled out the little piece of paper. _Meet me in the auditorium. Love from, Your Lucy._

The brunette beamed and turned around and started to walk to the auditorium with a joyous skip to her steps. As Rachel walked into the auditorium she looked up at the stage and saw her girlfriend standing next to an assortment of blankets and pillows.

"Hello, baby... I thought we could have lunch together here?" Quinn smiled from the stage.

Rachel beamed and nodded as she made her way to the stage. "How did you manage to do all this?" the brunette asked, taking everything in.

"I may or may not have left class early, saying that Ms. Sylvester wanted to see me," Quinn smirked.

"You know I hate when you miss your classes... But I'll let it slip this time because this looks beautiful," Rachel said as she walked up to her girlfriend.

"Well I have an assortment of food for us as well... Did you want to take a seat?" Quinn asked as she motioned for them to sit down on the blankets.

Rachel quickly grabbed her girlfriends hand so she wouldn't walk away from her to take a seat, Quinn turned around and looked into brown eyes, the brunette moved closer to her girlfriend, "I want a kiss first," Rachel shyly said as she closed the gap between them and locked lips with her girlfriends. "Thank you," Rachel whispered as she leaned back from her girlfriends embrace.

Quinn smiled, "Anything for you, Rach... I love you," the blonde added.

"I love you too," Rachel beamed, giving her girlfriend a quick peck and then moving to sit amongst the pillows and blankets.

As they sat down and Quinn started to grab all the food for them, Rachel chose to start up a conversation, "So, baby, where are you taking me this weekend?" Rachel asked curiously, it definitely wasn't the first time she's tried to get some hints from Quinn about this weekend.

Quinn chuckled, "Why do you think I'm taking you somewhere?" the blonde stated as she handed her girlfriend a container of salad and a fork.

"Thank you..." Rachel smiled as she took the Tupperware container full of salad and the fork off her girlfriend. "But, to answer your question, it's kind of obvious seeing as you've asked me to be free from Saturday afternoon to all day Sunday."

"Maybe I'm just going to do two separate things," Quinn stated and then took a bite of her salad.

Rachel pouted, "I didn't think of that... Please give me a hint?"

The blonde chuckled but shook her head, after swallowing what was in her mouth she answered her girlfriend, "Sorry, Rach, but I'm not saying anything."

"Please, just one thing?"

"Okay, only one thing," Quinn said with a smile. Rachel's eyes lit up and she nodded waiting for Quinn to talk. "We will be together," the blonde said with a laugh.

Rachel lightly pushed her girlfriend and continued to pout, "That is not funny, Lucy. And that was a given... You need to tell me something else."

Quinn shook her head and then leaned over and pecked away her girlfriend's pout. "Sorry, baby, but I'm not going to budge. All I will say, is you will love it."

The brunette just nodded, Quinn definitely wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. The couple then got into a different conversation, spending the whole of lunchtime together in the auditorium.

* * *

Friday during Glee Club, just before Mr. Schue was about to dismiss the lesson, Quinn raised her hand. "Yes Quinn?" the Glee teacher asked.

"I've prepared something to sing," Quinn said nervously. This would be her first solo performance in front of the Glee Club.

Mr. Schue's eyes went wide in surprise, but then nodded his head and motioned for Quinn to come up, "Of course, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and stood up, giving a small smile to her surprised girlfriend. She walked over to where the instruments were and picked up a guitar, then moved to the centre of the room, as she was walking she nodded over at Puck who jumped up and went over to the drum set, picking up the sticks and taking a seat. While Quinn was setting herself up, Tina leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear, "Quinn can sing and play the guitar?"

Rachel turned in her seat, smiled and nodded, "Yes she can. She has a beautiful voice," the brunette beamed.

Tina smiled and nodded, "I told you... You find something new about her all the time..." the Asian girl whispered out.

The brunette chuckled but nodded, then turned her attention back to her girlfriend who seem ready to perform.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend, leaned into the microphone that she just recently placed in front of her and spoke to her brunette, "This is for you, Rach."

The blonde turned to Brad the piano guy and nodded for him to start. As he started the first notes, Puck then playing the drums, however the guitar that was around Quinn didn't start being played, Quinn just started to sing in the microphone, eyes locked on her girlfriends.

_I was nurtured_  
_I was sheltered,_  
_I was curious and young._  
_I was searchin for that something,_  
_Tryin to find it on the run._  
_Oh and just when I stopped lookin,_  
_I saw just how far I'd come._  
_In this life..._  
_In this life..._

Quinn moved her hands to grab the guitar, placing her fingers on the strings and then strumming the notes for the chorus, still singing, and also continuing to look at her girlfriend, Rachel was beaming a Rachel Berry smile as she continued to watch her girlfriend perform.

_You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin  
Three steps fight an honest fight,  
Two hearts, they can start a fire,  
One love is all I need in this life..._

_Yeahhh... Yeahhh... Yeah Yeah..._  
_In this life_  
_Ohhh... Whoahhh... Whoa Whoa_

Quinn took her hands off the guitar, grabbing the microphone in front of her and started to sing the next verse. The blonde had no idea what the rest of the Glee members were doing; all she was doing was concentrating on her brunette, whose eyes had just started to fill with tears.

_I have faltered  
I have stumbled,  
I have found my feet again.  
I've been angry,  
And I've been shaken,  
Found a new place to begin.  
And my persistance to make a difference,  
Has led me safe into your hands.  
In this life...  
In this life...  
_

The blonde grabbed the guitar again and strummed away on the chorus as she continued to sing.

___You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin_  
Three steps fight an honest fight,  
Two hearts, they can start a fire,  
One love is all I need in this life...

_... Whoa Whoa_  
_In this life_  
_Yeah... Yeah... Yeah Yeah_

Quinn moved away from the microphone stand and walked over to her girlfriend, standing right in front of her, bending down on her knees, never breaking eye contact. The blonde stopped playing the guitar, and Puck stopped playing the drums, only Brad was playing the piano, while Quinn sung the next part to her girlfriend.

_I was put here for a reason,  
I was born into this world.  
And I'm living, and I'm believing  
That I was meant to be your girl..._

_In this life..._  
_In this life..._

Quinn then stood up, repositioning the guitar and started to play at the same time Puck started playing the drums again. The blonde still standing in front of Rachel as she continued to strum on the guitar and sing the next part of the song, her body moving with the beat of the music.

_You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin  
Three steps fight an honest fight,  
Two hearts, they can start a fire,  
One love is all I need in this life..._

_Three steps fight an honest fight_  
_Two hearts, they can start a fire_  
_One love is all I need_  
_In this life_

_Yeah... Yeah... yeah yeah_  
_In this life_  
_Yeah... Yeah... yeah yeah_  
_In this life_  
_Ohhh... Whoahhh... whoa whoa_  
_In this life_  
_Yeah... Yeah... yeah yeah..._

Once Quinn finished, she moved the guitar around to her back. The Glee members, besides Artie for obvious reasons, all stood up and clapped; Rachel jumped up and engulfed her girlfriend in a hug.

"You are so amazing, Quinn... Thank you," Rachel whispered in her girlfriend's ear, Quinn smiled as she continued to hold onto her girlfriend.

"Wow, Quinn, that was awesome," Mr. Schue said with a broad smile as he continued to clap. "You have been holding out on us," he added.

As Rachel and Quinn released each other from their embrace, and as the brunette wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, they both turned to the Glee members, Puck stood up from the drums and walked over to pat Quinn on the shoulder, the blonde turned to him and smiled, "Thanks for helping me out."

Puck shrugged, "No problem, dude. You rocked that song."

"Yeah, you did, Q. That was really great," Hayley said standing on the risers.

Santana who was standing next to the brunette nodded, "Yeah, Q... Who knew you could play the guitar... Badass," the Latina added.

"Quinnie, that was awesome," Brittany smiled, who was standing next to Santana.

"Girl, now I'm gonna have to fight someone else for a solo... This ain't fair," Mercedes voiced and all the Glee members started to laugh, well besides Santana because that was really lame.

After all the Glee members congratulated Quinn, Mr. Schue then dismissed them for the day.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Rachel got home from watching Quinn play softball, the blonde played against a school that was just outside of Lima, so the brunette managed to go to dance practice then hurry over to watch her girlfriend play. Quinn actually got to play shortstop and was able to play four innings this time, but unfortunately they lost by one run. After the game though, Quinn walked over to her girlfriend and took the time to chat with her because the brunette didn't have any friends with her this time, Rachel did sit next to Quinn's family, that family member being Judy, which Quinn wasn't happy about but the two were pretty tame, which was lucky for Quinn.

The brunette was upstairs in her room, trying to get through the last of her homework for the weekend, she was waiting for Quinn to contact her and let her know what time she would be around to pick them up, to go somewhere that Rachel still didn't know.

"Rach, someone just dropped off a big parcel for you," LeRoy yelled out to his daughter.

Rachel, confused, jumped up from her study desk and made her way downstairs, "What is it daddy?" the brunette said walking down to the front door where her daddy was.

"I'm not sure, I just signed off for it," LeRoy said looking down at a big rectangular cardboard box.

"Does it have a note?" Rachel asked making her way to the box, and examining it.

LeRoy shook his head, so Rachel decided to open it up. Once the brunette opened it up she realized that it was a pink luggage wheelie-bag, LeRoy just stood there and smiled, Rachel still looked confused to why someone would send her this but she noticed that on one of the sides there was a note sticky-taped to the bag. _Pack this with everything you would need when going away for two days... Also make sure you pack something nice to wear to dinner tonight, I'm taking you somewhere special, so pack a pretty dress... I'm wearing a black one. I'll be around to pick you up in an hour. Love, Your Lucy._

"What's the note say?" LeRoy asked his daughter, because she seemed to just be staring at the note for too long.

Rachel looked up, "Quinn's told me to pack a bag... She's taking my somewhere..." the brunette said surprised.

LeRoy nodded, "Yes, I know... When is she coming to pick you up?"

"In an hour..." Rachel trailed off then it clicked to her that her daddy knew her girlfriend was taking her away. "What? You know where Quinn is taking me?"

The father smiled and nodded, "Of course, Sweetie, your father and I had to approve of where she's planning to take you."

"Where is she taking me?" Rachel asked her daddy.

LeRoy chuckled, "Sweetie, I can't ruin the surprise Quinn has for you. And you only have less than an hour to pack so I say you should go upstairs and get to it."

Rachel then realized she was running out of time, she nodded, grabbed her new bag and ran up the stairs, "One hour? How am I suppose to pack everything in one hour," the brunette spoke to herself.

* * *

An hour later Quinn arrived at the Berry residence, she said a quick hello to LeRoy and then made her way up to her girlfriend's room. As she was walking up the stairs she smiled as she heard the brunettes beautiful voice singing the song she performed in front of the Glee Club yesterday. The softball player quietly made her way to the brunettes door and leaned against the doorframe as she watched Rachel dance around in her room, pink bedazzled hairbrush in her hand as she sung the chorus.

_You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin  
Three steps fight an honest fight,  
Two hearts, they can start a fire,  
One love is all I need in this life...  
_

Quinn beamed as she watched her girlfriend being so carefree. The brunette then turned to her door and jumped in surprise as she noticed her girlfriend, she stopped singing and gave out a shy smile, "Hey, baby."

The blonde continued to beam and walked over to her girlfriend placing a sweet soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "You are adorable," Quinn stated as she leaned back in to kiss her girlfriend. "Are you all packed?" the blonde asked as she pulled away from her girlfriend.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I do believe I am... Though I didn't have time to write up a checklist so I hope I haven't forgotten something," the brunette stated seriously.

The softball player smiled, "If you have, we'll just buy it."

The brunette nodded as she watched Quinn walk over to her bed and pick up the pink suitcase. The blonde turned around, bag in hand, "Okay, let's go, I don't want us to be late."

Rachel nodded and the couple then walked downstairs finding LeRoy already outside on the porch waiting for them, the brunette walked outside in search for her girlfriends car but didn't see it, Quinn walked up beside her and smiled at the brunettes confused face. Rachel however spotted a black BMW with a man dressed in a black suit leaning up against it. Once the man spotted Quinn, he pushed himself off the car and walked over to the group of three, holding out his hand, "Ms. Fabray, I'll take that bag for you."

Quinn smiled and handed over her girlfriends pink suitcase, "Thank you, Simon."

He nodded and then walked back to the car, suitcase in hand. Rachel just looked at her girlfriend for an answer, "So someone keeps going on and on about having a private driver so I may have got us one to take us to our designation."

Rachel flung herself into her girlfriends arms, "I'm not going to lie... I was second guessing about this private driver thing," the brunette stated.

Quinn released herself out of her girlfriends embrace and chuckled at her girlfriend, "What? Did you think I was lying?"

The brunette gave out a smirk and nodded her head slowly, Quinn just began to laugh, "Gosh, I love you so much."

Rachel just giggled then turned to her father, Hiram was away on business and would be home later today so the brunette could only say goodbye to her daddy. "Bye daddy. Have a lovely Valentine's Day with dad... Love you," Rachel said as she walked over to hug her father.

"Have fun, baby girl… Love you too," LeRoy said in the hug. As the father and daughter pulled out of their embrace, LeRoy then walked over to Quinn and pulled her in for a hug. "Take care of my baby, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and nodded against the mans shoulder, "Always, LeRoy." As the blonde and LeRoy separated, the trio then said one more goodbye, LeRoy tearing up a little at seeing his baby growing up.

As the couple walked to the car, Simon opened the door for them, Rachel turned back to her daddy giving him one more wave and then took the hand Simon held out for her and slipped into the back of the car, Quinn following after.

Once they were all in the car and on their way to the designation, Rachel still didn't know, the brunette reached her hand over to embrace it with her girlfriends. Quinn turned and smiled, Rachel leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Is this the first time you have driven with Simon?" Rachel whispered to the blonde.

Quinn nodded, "Simon is dads driver, he usually gets Simon to drive him to the airport or business meetings he doesn't feel like driving to... But this is the first time I've asked Simon to drive me anywhere."

Rachel nodded and then turned to look at the driver, "So Simon, where are you taking us?"

Quinn and Simon burst out laughing; Rachel turned to her girlfriend and pouted, "What?"

"It's just that I warned Simon you'd ask that question... He's not going to tell you," Quinn chuckled, while Rachel continued to pout. The blonde leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's pout away.

* * *

Two hours later, and the couple were at Port Columbus Airport, the couple hopped out of the car with the assistance of Simon, Rachel was stunned and just continued to look around... Quinn was obviously taking them somewhere that involved an airplane. The blonde went to the back of the car and helped Simon with the bags, once they unloaded the two suitcases, Quinn then grabbed her purse and handed Simon a well deserved tip, seeing as Rachel wouldn't stop asking the man questions on their designation.

Quinn then walked over to her still shell-shocked girlfriend, she placed the suitcases on the ground, right near them, and then placed both of her hands on Rachel's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, however the brunette was too busy looking around to make eye contact with the blonde holding onto her, until Quinn spoke, "Do you want to know where we're going?"

Rachel whipped her head straight to Quinn, and started to nod her head. "Okay... Well I better tell you now because I'm actually worried that you might pass out if I make you wait until we check in... And I don't want the person who checks us in to have a heart attack because of you passing out..." Quinn took a breath, "So… I'm taking you to New York City."

The brunettes eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, Quinn started to chuckle, she moved her hands off her girlfriend and then lifted one of her hands up to close Rachel's jaw. It was like Rachel froze in her spot, she didn't say of do anything for more then a minute... 60 seconds is a actually a long time... Especially when Quinn is waiting for her girlfriend to say something, they needed to check in.

Once Rachel got saliva back in her mouth she looked at her girlfriend, "You're taking me to... To New York?" the brunette whispered out, trying to get more breath in her lungs.

Quinn nodded, "Yes... I thought that we could go to your favorite City for the first time together... And why not do it on our first ever Valentine's Day together?"

Rachel's facial features started to turn into a smile, "I'm going to go to New York City?"

The blonde nodded again, "Yes, and we need to check in... Otherwise we won't be going to New York."

The brunette started to be flooded with the knowledge that in a matter of hours she would be stepping foot in Manhattan... Manhattan... Her eyes went wide again and she pushed Quinn in the shoulder... The blonde surprised at her girlfriend's strength stumbled back a little... What the fuck was that for? Quinn looked at her girlfriend, her eyes silently asking why she was pushed, Rachel pushed her again, but also spoke "Lucy! I am not mentally prepared to set foot in New York City! I cannot believe you did not give me any warning! I have an itinerary of things that I would love to see on my first visit to New York and that's at home on my laptop..." Rachel shook her head and opened her handbag in search of her cell-phone, and she started to talk to herself, out-loud, "I'll just have to call daddy so he can email it... I'm not even in the proper attire to go to New York..." Rachel continued to rant, still fumbling to find her cell-phone.

Quinn walked over and softly grabbed her girlfriends hand, Rachel looked up at her girlfriend. "I've already got a copy of your itinerary list... Your dad sent me a copy the other day. We obviously won't be able to tick everything off that list because it's 10 pages long, but we definitely will be ticking some of the big ones off... And I think your look beautiful."

Rachel nodded her head and stopped trying to find her cell-phone, still trying to calm herself down. Quinn knew her girlfriend was still processing everything, "Can we go check in now?" the blonde asked.

The brunette then realized that she hadn't thanked Quinn yet, her face morphed into a joyous beam and she grabbed her girlfriends neck and pulled the blonde down to smack their lips together, Rachel opening her mouth, pushing her tongue straight into her girlfriends mouth; the softball player moaning into the passionate kiss.

As they separated, they leaned their foreheads against their girlfriends, "Thank you, Lucy... I love you so much."

Quinn beamed, "I love you so much."

Rachel leaned forward to place a much more innocent kiss on her girlfriends lips and then pulled back, she then realized they were out in public, they usually don't make a big scene like what just happened, but you couldn't blame Rachel, she was overcome with emotions. People were looking at the couple, some with disgusted looks on their faces, yet some were smiling at the young couple, "My girlfriend's taking me to New York City for Valentine's Day and I just found out," the brunette said to the crowd of people watching. Some ignored Rachel and started walking off, some shrugged not caring, however there was one couple that walked up to the brunette, it was an old couple, the man whispering to the brunette so Quinn couldn't hear, "Make sure you hold onto this one," he said with a wink and then grabbed his wife's hand and turned to leave. Rachel beamed and then turned back to her girlfriend, who was just smiling, admiring the brunette. Rachel went and grabbed her bag, "Come on, Lucy. We better check in, we don't want to miss our flight now," Rachel stated, and wheeled her pink suitcase behind her and entered into the airport. Quinn chuckled, shook her head, grabbed her bag and followed behind her girlfriend.

* * *

When Quinn and Rachel arrived at JFK Airport the young couple grabbed their bags and then walked out of the airport hand in hand in search for the Chauffeur the blonde organized for their trip in the City. Rachel spotted a red haired lady in a suit holding onto a sign that said 'Fabray'. The couple then walked over to her and then made their way to the car. The whole trip, Rachel attached herself to the windscreen.

The couple were dropped off at their Hotel in SOHO. Quinn grabbed both of their bags and then walked inside the Soho Grand Hotel. She dropped their bags and was about to go to the reception to check in, but when she turned to find her girlfriend, the brunette wasn't behind her; Rachel was still outside. Quinn scrunched up her face, but made her way back outside, she saw her girlfriend spinning around, with a big megawatt smile plastered on her lips. The blonde beamed and made her way over to her girlfriend, putting both her hands on her brunettes shoulders to stop her from spinning because she was starting to get worried that Rachel was going to get sick if she continued to spin around.

"I'm in New York City, Lucy!" Rachel squealed as she connected eyes with her girlfriend. Quinn giggled but nodded. "I'm utterly speechless right now... How wonderful did the City look when we flew in?"

"I wouldn't know, a pretty brunette was blocking my view," Quinn smiled.

Rachel pouted, "I'm sorry, baby."

The softball player shook her head, "It's fine, Rach. That's why I got you the window seat in the first place." Rachel gave her girlfriend a shy smile and then leaned up and gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let's go check in," Quinn said with a smile as she reached down and took her girlfriends hand.

The couple then walked inside the Hotel and then checked in. Once they got the key for their room, a bellhop walked up to the blonde, "Miss. I'll take your bags up for you," the gentleman said. Quinn turned and looked into his eyes to address him, "That's fine. I don't mind taking them up."

"Are you sure ma'am, it's my job to assist you with your bags," the man said sweetly.

The softball player shook her head and went into her handbag to find her purse, she then handed the man a tip "It won't be necessary, thank you, though."

He smiled at her and let the blonde take hers and Rachel's bag, the brunette watched the whole exchange with a smile on her face. The couple then made their way to the lift. "Baby, how are you so... Umm… I'm trying to find the right word... At ease with everything?" Rachel asked her girlfriend while they were in the lift.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "At ease with what?"

The lifts opened and the couple walked out in search for their Hotel room. "With everything... you're so mature for our age, the private drivers, checking in at a Hotel, and the polite way you spoke to the bellboy, and you even gave him a tip, and he did nothing."

Quinn then slipped the card into the Hotel room door and swung it opened, letting Rachel enter first. She followed behind, walking into the bedroom and placing the suitcases on the bed. Rachel looked around at the beautiful Hotel room the blonde got them; there were two rooms, a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and then a living room area. Rachel was admiring the living room when Quinn re-emerged from the bedroom. "Firstly, he did do something, he was polite and offered to take our bags for us, I wasn't going to deprive him of a tip just because I wanted to take our bags up instead of him. Bellhops get some of their pay from assisting the guests..." Quinn smiled and took a breath, "To answer your other question, my parents taught me a lot of things early... They tried to make me grow up like any normal family... When I was a child and I asked for something they would only get it for me if they thought I deserved it or if it was necessary... They refused a lot of things I wanted like any other parent would, even though they were more than capable to buy me anything I wanted. I got my own bank account when I was 12, which my parents watched so I wouldn't spend my money on unnecessary things... While I was living in Australia I had my own personal driver, if I wanted to go somewhere and my parents were too busy or if I didn't want them to take me, I'd ask my driver to take me... Before I injured my shoulder I use to attend charity benefits with my parents... Though they were extremely boring, it did teach me to become more mature and respect my elders... Dad and mum taught me quite a lot on how to handle my money... To not spend it on unnecessary things, for example I could have easily gotten us first class tickets and it wouldn't have caused any damage to my bank account and I probably wouldn't even notice that that money was gone... But I could use that money in other places, like giving it to someone who actually needs it... I don't mind spending an hour and a half sitting in economy class if I knew that with the money I'm saving I'll be able to give to someone who is in more need of it then I am..." Quinn trailed off with a shrug.

Rachel shook her head... Lucy was amazing... The brunette walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck leaning up to place a sweet, loving kiss on the softball player's lips. As the brunette leaned back she whispered to her girlfriend, "Can we make out for a little bit, before we have to go to dinner?"

Quinn chuckled but shook her head, "Actually, we're on a Rachel Berry schedule, and we can't be late... I'm taking you somewhere after dinner, so we better start getting ready."

"Where are you taking me after dinner?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise," Quinn smiled.

Rachel removed her grip around her girlfriend's neck and lightly pushed said girlfriend in the shoulder, "Lucy Quinn Fabray! I despise surprises," Rachel pouted.

Quinn's eyes shot up wide from getting pushed, yet again, from her girlfriend, but chuckled, "That's the first time you have called me by my full name."

The brunette moved forward and softly pushed her girlfriend in the shoulder again, "Lucy, this isn't funny."

The blonde started laughing, "What's with the pushing?"

"Lucy! Stop it!" Rachel pouted with a stomp of her foot.

"Stop what?" Quinn smirked; she loved to tease her girlfriend.

The brunette huffed, "I thought the surprises were all over... Now I have to wait for another one... This isn't fair."

Quinn moved closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist; Rachel went limp and just left her arms at her side. The softball player just chuckled. "Babe... You're going to have to get use to me surprising you because I plan to do it a lot in our relationship... I love seeing your face when you find out what the surprise is... So yes, I'll be giving you more surprises..."

Rachel just continued to pout; Quinn leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend's pout. The blonde leaned back, Rachel still sporting a pout. "Now go get your pretty self ready, I want to see you in the dress you bought."

Quinn released her hold from her girlfriend, Rachel's shoulders slumped and she started to walk to the bedroom. The blonde watched her girlfriend walk away and smiled... Gosh she was so in love with the brunette... "Baby, we're in New York... Smile."

Unknown to Quinn because the blonde was staring at the back of her girlfriend's head, was that Rachel was already beaming... The brunette was madly in love with her girlfriend.

* * *

The couple just had a beautiful dinner at a lovely little vegan restaurant, they were currently in the car on their way to the surprise Quinn had planned for the brunette. The blonde looked over to her girlfriend who was looking out the window and smiled, "Have I told you, you look stunning tonight?" Quinn expressed. The brunette was dressed in a strapless red dress that flowed just past her knees.

Rachel turned from looking out the window and looked at her girlfriend with a shy smile, "You may have told me once or twice... But you look beautiful tonight... You should wear classy dresses more often." As the blonde told her girlfriend in the note when Rachel received her pink suitcase, Quinn was dressed in a black dress. The dress had thin straps and also flowed just past the knees, fitting her body perfectly.

"Dresses like this deserved to be worn somewhere other than Lima," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel beamed and nodded, then reached her hand over to entwine with her girlfriends; the brunette then refocusing on where their driver was taking them.

The driver took a turn down 51st street and Quinn turned to watch her girlfriend's expression. Rachel was looking out the window not knowing where they were but then she saw a sign for the Gershwin Theatre and gasped, Quinn watched on with a massive smile on her face... This is why she gave her girlfriend surprises... Just to look at her adorable face she pulls... Rachel would have glued her face to the window screen if she could have... The brunette would have even opened the window if it weren't freezing outside... Okay, she still would have, but it was locked.

Quinn and Rachel's private driver drove into the Gershwin Theatre, parking the car and then hopped out to open the backseat door for the young couple. Quinn hopped out first, and then assisted her girlfriend out of the car, whispering a "Mi lady," in the process. Once the two were up on their feet the brunette flung her arms around her girlfriends, "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you!" Rachel squealed and then leaned back and planted her lips on her girlfriends.

"You're welcome, baby," Quinn beamed.

Rachel started to giggle, Quinn looked confused but waited patiently for her girlfriend to talk. "I'm still getting use to being the same height as you," Rachel beamed. The brunette had on taller heels, so the couple were actually the same height for once.

Quinn chuckled and then leaned in to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Elphaba and Glinda are waiting for us... Shall we?" Quinn asked holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take, Rachel immediately entwined their hands and then the couple walked together in the theatre.

* * *

After a phenomenal performance of Wicked, and after Rachel and Quinn gave the cast a standing ovation until the curtains dropped and after Rachel spoke to Quinn for over 15 minutes, commenting about every little detail about the musical... Rachel hardly taking any breathes in those 15 minutes... The couple then re-emerged from the theatre finding their private driver waiting patiently for them.

Quinn and Rachel then walked up to their driver, "How was it ladies?" the red haired lady asked. Rachel beamed, "Oh, Kate... It was phenomenal. Have you had the chance to see it?"

Kate shook her head, "Unfortunately no... Though it is on my list of Broadway musicals to see... The last one I went to was a couple weeks ago... I took my daughter to see 'Elf'... She loved it," Kate said with a smile to the young couple.

"How wonderful! Elf is on my list of Broadway musicals to watch," Rachel added.

Quinn chuckled, "You want to watch every Broadway musical, baby," the blonde stated and both Quinn and Kate chuckled.

Rachel shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with that... Is there Kate?"

Kate smiled but shook her head; Rachel then hopped into the back of the car. Kate turned to Quinn, "Back to your Hotel, Ms. Fabray? Or planning to go somewhere else?" the red haired lady politely asked.

"Kate, please call me Quinn... And could you please take us to the Empire State Building... Then you may go home, we won't require you to drive us anywhere else," Quinn said with a smile.

"Are you sure, Ms. Fa... I mean Quinn? I don't mind waiting around," Kate stated.

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "It's fine, thank you Kate. Rachel and I will probably go spend time in Times Square before we go back to the Hotel anyways, so we don't mind taking a cab."

Kate smiled and nodded, then held the back seat door opened for Quinn to hop in.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn felt a protective arm wrapped around her, she smiled… She loved when Rachel would be the big spoon. Last night the couple went up the Empire State Building and looked out at the City at night, it was truly a beautiful sight. Luckily the couple had big coats, scarves and gloves with them, because it was freezing up that high, but it was totally worth it. Once they came down from the building they grabbed a cab and took it to Times Square, it was the first time the couple set foot in the lively area... So many lights and people around... The atmosphere was better than either one imagined. The couple walked around together, not caring one bit about anyone else around them, it felt so good to be in a place where they could be free to do anything they wanted together. Not that the couple did a lot of PDA, but it felt freeing to be in a place they knew they wouldn't be judged... Very different to small town Lima.

Quinn moved her hand down and entwined it with her girlfriend's hand that was resting lightly on the blonde's stomach. The light movement that Quinn made slowly woke up her brunette. Rachel smiled as she felt Quinn enlace their hands together. The brunette snuggled in closer to her girlfriend, leaning up to start placing soft, loving kisses on the blondes exposed shoulder and neck. Quinn moaned out when she felt Rachel's lips on her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," the brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear and then lightly sucked on the girl's earlobe.

"Mmmm... Very happy Valentine's Day, babe," Quinn moaned out with a smile.

Rachel continued to lick, suck and kiss on her girlfriends neck and exposed shoulder, she then moved their conjoined hands up to the blondes breast and gave one the blondes breasts the attention that it loves, because the blonde wasn't wearing a bra underneath her green singlet, the brunette could feel Quinn's nipple harden from the touch. The softball player couldn't take it anymore; she needed her girlfriend's lips on hers... And she needed them on her now... So the blonde turned around to come face to face with her girlfriend, smacking their lips together in a heated, passionate, battle of tongues.

Quinn was hovering over her girlfriend when she separated from their kisses and started to suck on her girlfriend's neck... Definitely leaving a Valentine's Day mark. Rachel moved one of her hands that were currently on her girlfriend's hips and moved it underneath the blondes green wife-beater, making small patterns on the bare skin. "I love you, Rachel," the blonde whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Mmmm... Baby, come here," Rachel moaned out.

The blonde moved her head from Rachel's neck and locked eyes with her girlfriend, the brunette leaning off the mattress to capture their lips together, Rachel darting her tongue straight into the blondes.

Rachel moved her hand that was making patterns over Quinn's muscled stomach and trailed it up to Quinn's breast. The blonde broke the kiss straight away when she felt her girlfriend touch her bare breast for the first time; they have done over the shirt but never under the shirt. Quinn moaned out when she felt Rachel's pointer and index finger run over her harden nipple. "You can... Can take off my shirt if you want," Quinn expressed, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

Rachel laid back against the mattress and started to shake her head, "I'm not... I'm not ready for you to see me... And we do things together so... I'm sorry," Rachel nervously expressed.

Quinn moved her hand that was planted next to her girlfriends head to help support her when hovering over her girlfriend to the brunettes heated cheek, "Rachel, I get it. We're going very slowly and I'm not going to push you... I was just stating that you could take it off if you wanted," the blonde said calmly.

Rachel nodded and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you so much, Lucy."

"I love you... so very much, Rach," Quinn said as she moved her hand back to the mattress next to the brunette's head, then leaning down to recapture her girlfriend in a passionate kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Quinn moved back to Rachel's neck, sucking, licking and kissing in all the right places, the brunette moved her head to come closer to the blondes ear and whispered in said ear, "Touch my breasts, Lucy." Quinn moved off her girlfriend's neck and connected her eyes with her girlfriends, making sure she heard her girlfriend right, the brunette nodded. The blonde then leaned down to capture her girlfriend in yet another kiss.

The brunette continued to move her hand underneath the blonde's top, exploring both of the blonde's naked breasts. Quinn moved one of her hands to her girlfriend's chest and started to caress one of Rachel's breasts. Rachel moved out of the kiss, moaning when she felt the blonde touch her breast, but also connecting brown lust filled eyes with lust filled hazel, "I meant under the shirt, baby."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, just making sure Rachel was comfortable.

Rachel nodded, "We do things together, Lucy... So touch my breasts... Under the shirt."

Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning down to recapture her lips back on her girlfriends, and then moving her hand under the brunette's top for the first time.

* * *

Once the couple finally got out of bed and ready for the day, they exited their Hotel room and walked to the lift, as they were going down to the lobby Rachel looked over to her girlfriend, looking at the single Red Rose that was in her hand, "Baby, why do you have a Rose?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn smiled and then wrapped her arm protectively around her girlfriend's waist, "You will find out in a minute."

Rachel just nodded... Way over these surprises... The brunette then asked her girlfriend a different question, "What are our plans for today?"

The lift doors opened and the couple then walked out together, Quinn still had an arm around her girlfriend's petite waist. "Well seeing as it's almost lunch time, I've planned for us to have lunch somewhere special."

"Where?" Rachel wondered.

"Well... I would have loved to have had a picnic in Central Park with you, but seeing as it's still winter, I thought that that wasn't a good plan... However we are still having lunch in Central Park, but at the Loeb Boathouse restaurant," Quinn said with a smile as they continued to walk through the lobby.

"Really? I've always thought it would be romantic to have a date there," Rachel said excitedly.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yes... And so have I. That's why I wanted to take you... I thought it would be a perfect place for a Valentine's Day lunch," the softball player stated as she nodded her head to the doorman, thanking him for opening the door for the two of them.

The couple spotted Kate waiting near the car. "Morning girls, how are we today?" the middle age lady asked with a smile.

"I'm wonderful, Kate... Being in my favorite City, with my lovely girlfriend... I couldn't ask for anything more," Rachel stated with a massive smile.

Kate smiled at the brunette and then turned to Quinn. The blonde then lifted up the Red Rose she was clutching in her hand, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kate."

The red haired lady blushed, but took the Red Rose off the young girl, "Thank you, Quinn."

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Baby... You're such a lady pleaser," and then the brunette started to giggle, Kate just nodded her head in agreement with the young brunette.

Quinn shrugged, "It's Valentine's Day, and I believe every lady deserves something special today... And we're taking Kate away from her husband so it's the least I can do."

"Well thank you, Quinn. This is the first flower I've ever received from a girl, so I'll treasure it forever," the red haired lady said with a laugh, the two younger girls joining in with her. Once the trio calmed down, Kate walked over to the backseat of the car and opened up the door, "Okay, you two have a lovely Valentine's date in Central Park, so I better get you two there." The couple nodded and then hopped into the car for Kate to drive them to Central Park.

* * *

After a very romantic lunch date, the couple chose to walk through Central Park together, heading in the direction to Times Square. "So what are our plans now?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"Well, from where Kate told me to go... We're heading in the right direction to the ice skating rink in Central Park... So I thought that we could maybe ice skate together... That is if you want to," Quinn voiced.

"Of course I'll ice skate... I'd love to hold your hand while skating together," Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded, "Okay, great, because that's what I've planned next."

"What about after that?" the brunette asked.

"Ummm, well I did some research and I saw that they do these Broadway bus tours... Where they take you around to Broadway and Off Broadway musical locations, telling you about the history and knowledge of the musicals... I thought you'd like to do that... Otherwise we can pick some things to do on your itinerary list... I brought it in my handbag," Quinn stated as she continued to hold onto her girlfriend's hand as they walked through Central Park together.

"What about you, Lucy? What would you like to do?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "Baby, I'm in New York City with you, on Valentine's Day... That's more than I could ever ask for... So I'm happy to do whatever you want to do."

Rachel stopped suddenly and let go of her girlfriend's hand, Quinn turned to see what the brunette was doing. "Gosh, I love you so much," Rachel said looking into warm hazel eyes.

Quinn beamed, "And I love you so much," the blonde stated.

Rachel leaned up and placed an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips, she then pulled back and opened up her handbag and pulled out a red rectangular box. The brunette then handed it over to her girlfriend, "I think this is a perfect time to give you your Valentine's Day gift... Happy Valentine's Day," Rachel said with a smile.

The softball player smiled out in surprise, she had no idea that Rachel brought her a present. "Thank you, baby," Quinn beamed as she took the box out of her girlfriend's hand.

Rachel just nodded, "I brought it back at home... I didn't know we would be spending Valentine's Day in New York City... But I still wanted to give you the present I planned to give you today," the brunette said with a shy smile.

Quinn nodded and then opened the red box; inside was a silver charm bracelet with two charms already attached, one was a silver heart and the other was a silver softball. The blonde looked back up at her girlfriend and beamed, "It's beautiful, thank you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I was going to get you a necklace with a softball related pendant on it but I know how much the dog-tags you wear mean to you... So I brought you this instead."

"Well, I love it," Quinn beamed, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"Here, I'll put it on," Rachel said after they separated from the kiss. The brunette grabbed the bracelet out of the box and placed it on her girlfriend's right wrist. When the piece of jewelry was secured around the blonde's wrist, Quinn looked deep into brown eyes, "Thank you, Rach," leaning back in to give her girlfriend another thank you kiss.

"I love you, Lucy," Rachel whispered as they pulled back from each other. Quinn smiled at Rachel's confession of love for her, she'd never get over that. The blonde leaned down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "I love you..." Quinn expressed when she pulled back.

The softball player then went and placed the now empty red box in her own handbag. "Why don't you say too?" Rachel asked as the blonde placed the box in her handbag.

Quinn then looked up and connected her eyes with her girlfriends, "What?"

"When I say I love you to you first you never reply with I love you too, you never say too... I'm wondering why you don't say too," the brunette softly asked.

The blonde immediately beamed, "You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed... And come to think of it I can't recall you saying too to your family when I've seen you exchange I love you's together," Rachel stated.

Quinn continued to beam, "That's because I never say too."

"Why not?" the brunette wondered.

"Because I think people just say it out of obligation, and I want the people I love to feel like I'm saying I love you back to them because I mean it, not out of obligation because they have said it first," Quinn said with a big smile and a shrug.

"Do you feel like I say it out of obligation?" Rachel shyly asked.

Quinn immediately shook her head and moved closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around said girlfriend's waist. "No... Of course not... It's just something that I've done since I can actually remember... And it's just stuck... My family figured out I do it... So every time we exchange I love you's they have just become accustomed to saying it to me without the too."

Rachel nodded and smiled at her girlfriend, "You are so amazing, Lucy... You're so special... Everything about you is so uniquely special," the brunette honestly said as she leaned up and captured her blonde in an earth-shattering kiss. As Rachel pulled back she looked straight into hazel eyes, "Thank you so much for bringing me to my favorite City... It has been one of the best weekends of my life."

Quinn smiled, "One of the best weekends? Why not the best?"

"Because the best weekend I've ever had was when we went on our first date and when you asked me to be your girlfriend," Rachel expressed with a shy smile.

"Really?" Quinn beamed.

The brunette nodded, "That weekend change my life... You changed my life, Lucy... I'll never forget that weekend."

Quinn leaned down and recaptured her girlfriend in yet another kiss. "I love you so very much, Rachel," the softball player whispered out as she pulled back from the kiss.

Rachel stared straight into hazel eyes, "I love you, Lucy... Always," the brunette expressed. Quinn beamed because Rachel didn't say 'too'... The brunette really got her... The couple leaned back into each other to kiss their girlfriend, not caring about anyone else around them... This was probably the biggest PDA the couple have ever had out in public... But neither one cared... Valentine's week was surely magical.

* * *

**Song:**

**In This Life - Delta Goodrem**


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you for all those people who sent me a lovely review for last chapter! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the Faberry Valentine's Week! Quick thank you for all the new people who have added the story to favorites, alerts or both, and those who have continue to read! You all help me and encourage me to continue writing._

_Shout out to my amazing Beta who never leaves me hanging, __**Comegetit**__!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

The Cheerios were just congratulated by McKinley's Principal on winning Regionals over the weekend… As if they weren't going to win... Not on Sue Sylvester's watch, that was for sure. Rachel went with Quinn's family to watch the blonde perform with her Cheerio friends but unfortunately won't be able to go watch her girlfriend perform during Nationals because it was being held in Florida.

After the Cheerios scattered from Mr. Figgins office, and after receiving some out of date movie tickets as a congratulations, Quinn was walking down the hallway to head to Glee when she spotted a group of her softball friends. Casey; the red haired girl, Tasmin, that yelled out to her when she was with Rachel and her friends just before her first game, and a blonde girl by the name of Allison.

"Barbie doll," Casey yelled out to her friend, Quinn laughed and shook her head, Casey was the only one that called her that but she was okay with it, she knew the dark haired girl was just having some fun.

"Hey," Quinn said as she walked up to them.

"We missed you on the weekend," Allison said a bit flirtatiously.

"Not my fault that cheerleading Regionals fell on a softball day," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Where are your loyalties, Blondie," Tasmin smirked.

Quinn just laughed, "It's not like you needed me, you seemed to handle it, you won by eight runs."

"That we did, but we could have still had our star player," Allison stated.

"A star player who still isn't allowed to play a full game... That doesn't sound like a star player to me," Quinn answered back.

"Quinnie?" Brittany said as she walked up to the small group with Santana next to her, pinkies linked.

Quinn turned around and smiled at her best friends. "You comin to Glee?" Santana asked ignoring the other girls.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Santana nodded and started to walk off but Brittany was still standing still, so the two were forced to release pinkies, the Latina turned to look at the tall blonde and watch said tall blonde walk over to Casey and wrap her arms around her, "Hey Casey, how are you?"

The dark haired softball player smiled in the hug, "I'm good thanks, Britt, how are you?"

_She calls her Britt? I call her Britt_, Santana scoffs to herself.

"I'm great! I'm just about to go to Glee... You know what, you should so join!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

Tasmin started to laugh, "Oh, I've heard her sing in the shower... You don't want her to join." Casey rolled her eyes and moved over to push her friend on the shoulder, "Shut up, Taz!" The dark haired girl looked back over at the smiling tall blonde, "It's not my thing, Brittany, but thank you for asking me."

The tall blonde nodded, "Did you want to go for coffee after softball and Glee practice tomorrow?"

Santana scoffed again... _Britt doesn't even like coffee... She drinks hot chocolate with extra cream!_

Casey shrugged, "Sounds good to me, Britt."

Santana scoffed yet again and moved closer so she could grab onto Quinn's shoulder, the blonde turned around to look at her best friend. "Can we talk?"

Quinn nodded and said a quick goodbye to the small group and walked down the hall with Santana. "What the fuck is with this Casey girl?" the Latina angrily said in the hallway right near the choir room, however it was now deserted.

"What about Casey?" Quinn asked confused.

"What the fuck is she planning with Britt?" Santana said enraged.

"Planning with Britt?" the blonde asked, still confused.

"Oh, fuck you, Quinn! As if you can't see anything going on between them! Did you fucking tell Casey, Britt's single? Are you planning for them to be together?" Santana said as she shoved her best friend.

"Woo! San! What the fuck?! Casey and B? Are you fucking serious? Where did this come from?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Oh! Fuck you, Q! You know what, I thought you were my friend and you understood me... But trying to get Brittany to hook up with someone else... We aren't friends anymore," Santana said as she pushed Quinn again, a lot harder this time... The Latina has been bottling up these feelings since Quinn's first softball game... No one knew about the Latina's jealousy for Casey besides the Latina... And because she had bottled it up for a while now, she was on the verge of it bubbling over...

"Hold up?! You think Case has a thing for Britt... She's fucking straight, San!" Quinn said starting to become angry.

"Oh… She's as straight as you and I are," the Latina said with a scoff.

Quinn shook her head, "You know what, it's not my fault that you haven't chosen to grow some balls and actually tell her how you feel... So don't you fucking blame me for Brittany wanting to find someone else who isn't a coward!"

Santana went wide-eyed, "Coward! Are you calling me a coward?! You know what?! I'm not the one who moved here and started macking on the one girl that actually showed one form of interest in me... Looking past the big ass nose, man hands, treasure trail and ridiculous clothing... Might I add the biggest loser in this school," the Latina spat out.

The blonde went wide eyed and lunged at her best friend, "Fuck you, San!" Quinn yelled as she pushed her Latina best friend, Santana almost falling on the ground but managed to get her footing back.

"Is that the only comeback you got?! I guess being a fucking heiress stunts your academic capacity... Least you can take your loser girlfriend to fucking New York City for a weekend whenever you want... Even though it must hurt to fuck a face like that!" Santana spat out again.

Quinn saw red! She moved forward and flew a punch straight to Santana's face. The Latina stumbled out in surprise and then screamed out in anger, moving to hit the blonde back, she connected with Quinn's face... Hard. The screaming and commotion made the members of the Glee Club exit the choir room and see the two supposably best friends on the ground, rolling around trying to throw punches at the other. Brittany and the three softball players also heard the commotion and ran over to see what was happening. "Stop the violence!" Brittany yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mr. Schue yelled, trying to intervene between the two angry girls, but it wasn't working that well.

Puck moved in closer and then helped grab Quinn off Santana, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, "Fucking let me go... You're a fucking coward, Santana!" Quinn yelled trying to fling herself out of the mohawk boys embrace.

Santana was being held back by the strength of Mike, "Least I'm not fucking someone as ugly as Berry!" the Latina yelled, also trying to get out of the embrace Mike was holding her in.

Rachel's eyes went wide and moved to intervene, but Hayley grabbed onto her arm to stop her, "S, says stuff she doesn't mean when she's pissed off... Don't believe a thing she says."

The brunette nodded at the head cheerleader, releasing her hold and then walking over to Puck who was still fighting with Quinn to calm down, "Woo, babe! Stop it!" Puck voiced trying to calm Quinn down.

"Lucy?" Rachel said so only Puck and Quinn could hear, immediately the blonde calmed down and looked over at her girlfriend.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Puck said in astounding wonder. The mohawk boy released his hold of Quinn, handing her over to Rachel. The brunette lifted up her hand and touched Quinn's already swollen face, the blonde hissing out in pain at the light touch.

"Oh look at that... Man hands touch even makes Quinn sick... How does she manage to have sex with her?" Santana yelled out.

Everyone went wide-eyed. "Santana!" Brittany chastised. Quinn turned from her girlfriend and lunged back at the Latina, but Puck grabbed a hold of her.

"Stop it!" Mr. Schue yelled holding up his hands, one facing Santana and the other one at Quinn. "Principal Figgins' office, now," he yelled with authority.

* * *

Once Quinn and Rachel arrived at the Madden/Fabray household in the brunette's car, the couple then entered the house, making their way straight up to the second lounge room, but Judy Madden walked out of the downstairs lounge room walking straight to the stairs and stopping the couple from going up. She looked angrily at her daughter and shook her head, "Kitchen now!" the mother forcefully stated.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Let me get a drink first," the younger blonde stated as she went to walk past her mother, but Judy moved to stop Quinn.

"No, Lucy, the kitchen now," the older blonde said with more force.

"Mum," the softball player whined.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you will get into the kitchen right this second, otherwise I will ask Rachel to go home and she will not be able to come around until I say so," Judy said as her voice went higher in pitch.

"I'll just go..." Rachel said as she turned to leave.

"Rach, no," Quinn said as she looked pleadingly at her girlfriend. "You don't need to leave, Sweetie, you can even come into the kitchen with Lucy and I if you like," the older blonde said softly to the brunette.

Rachel nodded and the couple walked into the kitchen with Judy following very closely behind. Once in the kitchen Quinn dropped her bag and looked at her mother. "Sit!" Judy said to her daughter, pointing to a stool at the kitchen bench.

Quinn followed her mother's instructions and Rachel also followed and sat next to the blonde. "Now I was having a very pleasant day, until just about half an hour ago when I got a call from your Principal saying you were involved in a fight... With your best friend of all people?!"

The younger blonde just nodded. "And you have been suspended for the rest of the week!" Judy said shaking her head.

Quinn just nodded. "Lucy! What the hell happened?! I thought you were over all this nonsense," Judy chastised.

"I am," the blonde said softly.

"Well it doesn't seem like it! And I'm not going to sit around and do nothing about it this time. What you did today was highly immature!" Judy stated with her hands on her hips.

"Mum! It wasn't my fault, Santana wanted to pick a fight and I was in the firing range... She disrespected Rachel and I wasn't going to stand it... She fucking deserved the black eye and busted lip I gave her!" Quinn said with angry.

"Lucy! Don't swear in front of your mother," Rachel stated as she shook her head at her girlfriend.

Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded at her girlfriend. "I don't care who started the fight, Lucy... Santana is one of your best friends."

"Well obviously not anymore," Quinn stated.

"Stop being so childish, Lucy!" Judy stated.

"Well I am 16... So technically I still am a child," Quinn said rolling her eyes. Rachel went wide-eyed; she's never heard the younger blonde disrespect her mother before.

"Oh... Is that so Lucy! Okay... Well if you think you're still a child, I'll treat you like one... You're grounded and you will not be able to see any of your friends, including your girlfriend, and I'll be taking your phone, laptop and wallet away from you," Judy voiced forcefully.

"You can't do that," Quinn said angrily.

"Yes I can, and I will!" Judy yelled.

The younger blondes jawline tensed as she stood up from her stool, "What the fuck?! Now you choose to treat me like a child... What happened when we were in Sydney... You let me do whatever I wanted."

"You know exactly why your father and I let you go while in Sydney... We didn't want to lose you, Luce, and that was the only thing we could do to keep you around... And you had valid reasons to act the way you did... But right now you're being immature... Fighting with Santana just because you say she wanted to have a fight with someone... And because she said some mean things about Rachel... Getting suspended for four days because of that, is childish, Lucy... And you know better than that."

"It's not like I haven't been in a fight before," Quinn stated as she shook her head.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! That is enough!" Judy yelled. "What?" Quinn said with a shrug, "It's true... And I've come home looking a lot worse than I do now."

"Go to your room, now!" Judy forcefully said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up, she was about to grab her bag but Judy spoke up, "Leave that there... You don't need it." Quinn rolled her eyes yet again and started to move, "Come on, Rach," the blonde said looking back at her girlfriend who was still sitting on the stool. Judy shook her head, "Rachel is not allowed to go up with you, Lucy."

"Seriously?" the younger blonde huffed. Judy just nodded and Quinn turned to leave.

The older blonde sighed in relief when her daughter left the kitchen, Rachel hopped up and grabbed her bag, "I'm sorry for the way Quinn is reacting, I'm not sure what has gotten into her."

Judy smiled sweetly at the brunette and shook her head, "Don't apologize for the way she's acting, it's not your fault."

"Well from what I heard, the only reason Quinn started the fight with Santana was because Santana said some awful things about me... So it kind of is my fault," Rachel said looking down.

Judy walked over to the little brunette and wrapped an arm around her, "Come with me, Sweetie," the older blonde said as she guided them into the downstairs lounge room, sitting down on one of the couches.

"You can't blame yourself for Lucy's outburst, it doesn't matter what the fight was about, Lucy knows better and what she did was wrong," Judy said rubbing the brunette's back for comfort.

"I know... It's just that Quinn can have anyone she wants, but... But she picked me... I'm not pretty like everyone else... What if she finds someone else... Better..." Rachel trailed off as tears started to fill her eyes at the confession.

"Hey, hey, hey, Rachel... Look at me, Sweetie," Judy softly asked. Rachel looked up and wiped away her tears.

"You are beautiful, Rachel... You really have no idea how much my daughter admires you and cares about you, do you?" Judy asked with a small smile and shake of the head.

Rachel gave a small nod, "Of course I do... She continues to tell me how much I mean to her... But I just don't understand why she picked me."

"I don't think it's about picking, Rachel... She didn't come here to find love... She came here to get over her past... But she found both... From the same person," Judy honestly stated.

"You really think so?" Rachel looked into the eyes of her girlfriend's mother.

Judy started to nod, "I don't think, Sweetie... I know... And I'm not going to forget you calling her Lucy back in the kitchen... Does she let you call her by her name?"

Rachel went wide-eyed... She didn't mean to blurt that out in the kitchen, but the brunette started to nod, "Yes, I started to call her Lucy in private a while ago."

"She's only let one other person call her Lucy," Judy said with a sad smile.

"But... But you and Steve call her Lucy," Rachel stated confused.

The older blonde nodded, "Yes... But that was because we refused to call her Quinn... The only person she let call her Lucy was Wyatt."

"She really misses him," Rachel added.

Judy nodded, "Yes she does... But that's because unlike the rest of the family we have all grieved and accepted what happened to Wyatt... Of course we still miss him, but we have accepted it... But Lucy really hasn't... When she stopped playing softball she chose to build up walls and refused to let anyone in, she did everything in her power to keep those walls up... But the only time you would see her walls down was when she was with Wyatt... And when Wyatt passed, she wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with it, so she became worse... Once we moved here, that's when we started to see her old self coming back, but because she refused to accept anything that happened in those two years before we moved here she's had to work through it and move on from her past," Judy stated as tears filled her eyes at the memories.

"How did you deal with Lucy for those two years?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, Steve and I both knew that that person wasn't our Lucy... And we just continued to hold onto hope that she'd be able to get through it," the blonde answered.

"Wasn't that hard? Not being able to do anything?" Rachel softly asked.

"Oh yes, very hard, Sweetie. Lucy doesn't know this, but my husband and I went to therapy for a while to just speak to someone on how to deal with Lucy. She did what she wanted and she never listened to us... But the worst thing I experienced in those two years with Lucy was when she ran away for two weeks..." Judy trailed off as tears escaped her eyes.

Rachel leaned over to the coffee table and picked up the box of tissues that were there, handing them over to the older blonde. "...I was constantly scared and worried... Frightened that something happened to my little girl... I didn't want to re-experience not knowing where she was... So I did everything I could to keep her around... I just wanted to know that she was alive..." Judy said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"So that's why you let her do everything she did?" the brunette asked.

"Yes... The only thing we could compromise with her was that she would tell us where she was at all times."

"And that was okay with you?" Rachel wondered.

Judy shook her head, "No... Not at all... But it was better than nothing."

The brunette just nodded. Judy looked over at her daughter's girlfriend, "Lucy has changed so much since she moved here, Rachel... And most of the reason why, is because of you... So thank you for helping me get my daughter back."

Rachel shook her head, "You don't need to thank me, Judy... I haven't done anything... I love Lucy very much... I don't plan to go anywhere without her."

"Those two qualities are what has helped Lucy so much... She's still working out her problems but I know she's coming back to us... I wouldn't have yelled at her like I did today if I didn't know for sure that Lucy wouldn't run away again," Judy said wiping the last of her tears away.

"You're not scared that she will run away again?" Rachel asked her girlfriends mother.

"I think I'll always be scared that she might run away again... However, I have faith that she won't anymore, that's why I disciplined her... If I tried to attempt that in Australia she would have jumped out of her bedroom window and disappeared... But I know that she's upstairs right now," Judy stated with a small smile.

"You're a wonderful parent, Judy," Rachel smiled.

The older blonde gave her daughters girlfriend a chuckle, "I just know my daughter... Right now she's probably sitting on her couch near the window with her sketchbook opened."

Rachel chuckled and nodded, "She would glue herself to that couch if she could... It was a lovely Christmas present you gave her."

Judy smiled and nodded, "Why don't you go up and spend some time with her?"

"I thought she was grounded?" Rachel asked confused.

The older blonde shook her head, "I'm not going to ground her... She stood up for the girl she loves... Maybe she did it in the wrong way but I'm sure she's learnt from it... I was also just testing the waters if I could discipline her again... You can take up her bag if you like."

Rachel nodded and stood up, "Thank you for talking to me."

"You can come to me about anything, Rachel," Judy said as she stood up as well and pulled the brunette in a hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

The two released each other and Rachel thanked the older women one more time before she turned to leave to head into the kitchen to grab her girlfriends things, but Judy spoke up before Rachel left the lounge room, "There's one thing you need to know about Lucy," Judy stated, the brunette turned around to listen.

"She loves her family more than anything... She may have been distant from all of us but if something really happened to us, I have no doubt that she would have been by our side..."

Rachel nodded, "I've seen that... I know she wears that necklace and places it against her heart to metaphorically hold you all close to her heart."

Judy smiled, "That she does... And she didn't take that necklace off once during her tough time... Though we did actually replace it to a new one when we got here because the old one was very warn out... But what I'm trying to say is... There's someone else that has come into her life that she loves and holds as close as she does with any family member."

"Me?" Rachel asked surprised.

The older blonde nodded her head, "Yes, and I have no doubt that is why she fought with Santana."

"You don't think it's because she's still trying to turn back into the person she was before she lost softball, that she let her guard slip and forgot what to actually do in a situation like that because she's use to being in fights?" Rachel wondered.

"Oh, I think that's very possible as well... And you're probably half right... But the main reason she did it was because you're in her heart and she protects the things she places in her heart," Judy honestly stated.

A tear ran down Rachel's cheek as she smiled and nodded at her girlfriend's mother. The brunette then turned to leave, walking into the kitchen, grabbing hers and her girlfriend's things and then making her way up to her blonde's bedroom.

As Rachel got to her girlfriends bedroom door, she gave it a small knock and waited to be allowed in. "Mum, I'm still here... You don't need to worry," the blonde called out.

Rachel turned the handle and opened the door; she smiled as she saw her girlfriend in her one-seater couch with her sketchbook opened, pencil in hand, working away. "I love you," the brunette blurted out. Quinn turned from facing the window upon hearing her girlfriend talk, "I didn't think you were allowed up?" the blonde wondered, as she went to move off the couch.

"No... Stay there..." Rachel said as she placed both their bags on the bed and then moved over to sit on her girlfriend's legs, laying sideways so her legs hang over the armrest of the comfortable couch. Quinn placed her closed sketchbook on her girlfriends lap and wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend's waist. "Your mom said you're not grounded... She understood why you did it, but you should have handled the situation differently."

Quinn nodded, "I know... I'm sorry that you had to see me like that..."

Rachel shook her head, "It's okay, baby... But I think you need to apologize to your mother."

"Yeah, I know... I was just still pissed off with Santana," the blonde stated.

"What happened between you two?" Rachel asked, wanting to get the full story.

Hazel eyes met brown, "Santana confided in me a while ago about something, and it's just affecting her... So she lashed out and started pushing me and then said some awful things about you so I just punched her and then she punched me back and we ended up on the ground somehow."

"What's affecting Santana?" the brunette wondered.

"I wish I could tell you... It's just that I promised that I wouldn't say anything to anyone," Quinn softly voiced.

"So you do still consider Santana as your friend?" Rachel asked.

The softball player nodded, "Yeah, of course... I was just still pissed off and my face still hurts."

"Do you want me to go get you some ice?" Rachel said as she started to get off her girlfriends lap but Quinn held onto her.

"Not right now... Just stay here with me?" the Cheerio asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded, leaning down to place an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Once they separated Quinn grabbed the sketchbook that was on her girlfriends lap, handing it over to her, "You can look if you want."

"Really? You don't mind?" Rachel said; this would be the first time Quinn has let her look through her sketchbook.

Quinn just nodded with a small smile, Rachel took the book and then started to flick through the papers, the book was almost full; pictures of flowers, animals and sceneries were sketched on the pages. Rachel looked over to her girlfriend, "Do you draw specific things for any particular reason?"

The blonde nodded, "Sometimes..." Quinn said as she started to flick through the pages, it was a picture of a Gloxinia, the flower the blonde got for Rachel for their first date. "I drew this after I dropped you home after our first date."

Rachel beamed, and watched her girlfriend continue to flick through the pages, it was a sketch of a softball glove, "I drew that the night you took me on that date to Capital University's softball field."

"You're so talented, Lucy," Rachel continued to beam.

"I also just draw things that catch me eyes..." The blonde flicked through more pages, "Like this Dove... I saw it and wanted to draw it."

The couple continued to talk about Quinn's sketches. Judy walked up to her daughters room, the door being wide open, she saw the young couple snuggled up on the couch, chatting away to each other. The older blonde smiled and then quietly closed the door... Her question she came up to ask already answered... She'll go prepare a vegan meal for the family tonight.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, the couple were snuggled up together downstairs in the lounge room with the rest of the Madden family watching television together, there was a knock on the door that interrupted them all, Judy excused herself from her embrace with her husband and then walked over to the front door to see who was knocking at such a late time.

"I'm sorry it's late, Mrs. M... I was just wondering if Q is home?" the voice of Santana could be heard from the people still in the lounge room.

"Of course, Santana... Come in, Sweetie... Look at that face of yours... You poor girl," Judy said ushering the Latina inside.

Santana walked into the lounge room and spotted Quinn snuggled up with Rachel, the blonde looked at her best friends face and shook her head, "You look like shit, S?"

The Latina smirked, "You're not that far behind me." The two girls chuckled; Santana was sporting a black eye and a bruised busted lip, while Quinn was just sporting a black eye. "I was wondering if we could talk?" Santana asked her best friend.

"Second lounge room okay?" Quinn asked as she released her hold from her girlfriend.

Santana nodded and then looked to Rachel, "I'd like it if you were there too."

Rachel went wide eyed in surprise but nodded and hopped up from the couch, the trio then making their way up to the second lounge room.

Quinn and Rachel sat together on one of the couches and Santana sat on the other one, the couple waiting for the Latina to start talking. Santana forced her face up to look at the brunette, "I'm sorry for what I said..." Rachel nodded and the Latina turned to Quinn, "And I'm sorry for saying those things about Rachel."

Quinn nodded and leaned over to grab her girlfriends hand, "If you say one more bad thing about her, San, I swear to God I won't be scared to get expelled for what I'll do to you... I won't let my best friend disrespect my girlfriend like that... I may have let it slip when I moved here but I know you like Rachel now, so saying awful things about her to make yourself feel better won't work anymore..."

Santana nodded, "I know... I didn't mean it."

Both Quinn and Rachel nodded. "You know I was just upset with everything between Britt and Casey... I didn't mean to lash out at you."

Rachel looked confused but stayed silent. "San, Rachel has no idea why you were upset today."

Santana looked surprised, she turned to the brunette who nodded and then looked at her best friend, "You haven't told her?"

Quinn shook her head, "I promised you a long time ago I wouldn't tell Rachel... I keep my promises, S."

The Latina nodded and then looked to Rachel, "If I tell you this... Can you promise to keep it a secret?"

Rachel nodded seriously, "Of course, Santana."

Santana nodded nervously, "Okays... Q's the only one that knows about this... I'm in love with Brittany," the Latina said as she looked down, too scared to look at the brunette.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, releasing their embraced hands and lightly shoved her, "You knew?!"

The Latina looked up confused while Quinn chuckled, "Yeah I did."

"All those times we were discussing it... And you knew all along?" Rachel said shocked.

Quinn just nodded while Rachel huffed. "Hang on?! Am I missing something?" the Latina asked.

Rachel turned to Santana and nodded, "I think you should know that Hayley, Tina and myself with Quinn have had conversations about you and Brittany being a secret couple."

Santana went wide eyed, and then glared at her best friend, "What the fuck, Q?"

The blonde held up her hands, "Woo... Hold up... I've never actually said anything you told me... I've just joined in on the conversations... They are all guessing, San."

"Fuck," Santana said as she shook her head and placed her head in her hands, "I'm not ready for everyone to know."

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Go and hug her," she whispered.

Quinn went wide-eyed and shook her head; Rachel just shoved her lightly again and glared at her. The blonde then nodded and got up to sit next to her best friend, awkwardly placing her hand on the Latina's back and rubbing it.

"San... Hayley is one of your best friends, and you have known her as long as you have known B... She's the one that's guessing it... Of course she did... Because she knows both of you too well," Quinn said rubbing her best friends back for comfort.

"And Tina and I haven't and won't tell anyone, Santana," Rachel said softly while sitting on the other couch.

Santana sat up, taking her hands away from her face; Quinn stopped rubbing the Latina's back and waited for Santana to speak. "I'm not ready for people to know... I don't want to start playing softball or join the golf team or start eating jicama or get a flat-top yet..."

Both Quinn and Rachel's eyes went wide... What the fuck, Santana... Quinn just shook her head and laughed, "You just went crazy with stating stereotypical lesbians."

"Well you play softball, Q," the Latina smirked.

"You're not going to let me live that one down, are you?" Quinn smirked back, knowing her best friend was calming down a little bit.

Santana just shook her head, "Na... It's too fun to make fun of you."

Rachel scrunched up her face confused... How could the two just go from talking about something serious to making fun of each other... The brunette shook her head and helped the two get back on track, "Santana, you know you don't need to come out yet... If you're not ready."

Santana looked over at Rachel and nodded her head, "I know... But Britt is obviously not waiting for me... She has a thing for Casey."

Quinn shook her head, "S... Casey is straight."

The Latina turned to her best friend and shook her head, "No she's not... Have you seen her with B? She's all touchy feely with Britt..."

"San... She's like that with everyone... And I know she's straight because we have spoken about her previous boyfriends... She is my friend, S," Quinn stated.

Santana just sat there taking in this new information. Quinn shook her head, "Fuck, San... Brittany loves you... Why can't you see that? She's waiting for you to talk to her."

"I can't fucking talk to her, Q," Santana said hurt.

"Why not? She's not going to ask you to come out of the closet... She just wants you to be honest... She just wants to know you love her and want her," Quinn stated.

Santana stood up and started to pace, "She deserves better, Quinn! That's fucking why!" And then it clicked to Quinn why Santana hadn't done anything... "Oh... San... You think that Britt doesn't deserve to be in a secret relationship?"

The Latina started to nod as she continued to pace the room, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Yes... Fuck yes! Brittany deserves someone who isn't scared to hold her hand and to kiss her in the fucking hallway... To walk around proud and not care what people think... I fucking can't do that yet, Q... I'm not ready. And if that means that I can't have her then I'm going to have to get use to it."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, silently trying to ask her to say something, Rachel nodded and stood up, "Santana... With you just saying that... I think you're the only one that Brittany deserves." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief... Fuck that was a good statement. Santana stopped pacing and looked at Rachel, "What?!"

"You're putting Brittany's needs before yourself... That tells me you truly love her and I don't believe anyone else would do something like that for her... You're being selfless, Santana... Which tells me you deserve Brittany more that anyone else."

The Latina shook her head, "I'm not putting Brittany's needs in front of mine... If I was I would be claiming that she's my girlfriend to everyone."

"Yes... You're right... But you're not ready for that... And instead of telling Brittany how you feel and going into a secret relationship, you're letting Brittany go... You're letting her have what you think she deserves... That's selfless, Santana... But you're also forgetting that Brittany only wants you... Even if you think she deserves someone better, she only wants you because she loves you..." Rachel slowly voiced.

"How do you know she does? What if you're both wrong... What if she's fine with us two just fucking?" Santana stated, looking at both of them.

Quinn stood up and answered this time, "Because I can see it in the way she looks at you... She doesn't look at anyone else that way."

Santana just stood there and took everything in that Quinn and Rachel had told her, and for the first time in front of anyone, she burst out in tears. Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other with wide eyes. "I can't tell her... Not yet... Not until I get my shit together..." she said through her tears.

Rachel moved closer to the distraught Latina, "It's your choice, Santana... And both Quinn and I will be here for you... But if you want me to give you my opinion... I think you're a very strong person to do this for Brittany... You must really love her."

Santana's tears continued to flow, "She's the only person I've ever felt something for... I'll always love her..."

The brunette's eyes started to fill with tears... She's never seen this side of Santana before... Rachel walked closer to the Latina, "I'm going to hug you now," Rachel voiced as she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders, the Latina turned and wrapped her arms around the brunette... Rachel guided them both to sit on the couch... Santana clung onto the brunette and continued to cry.

Quinn looked at the two girls with sad filled eyes... It hurt her heart to see her best friend in so much pain... "I'll go get you a drink, San." The blonde left the two girls to grab Santana a much-needed alcoholic drink... Rachel continued to hold onto the Latina, as Santana continued to cry.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you to my awesome Beta, __**Comegetit**__!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

With Quinn's suspension being over the blonde was walking down the hallways of McKinley; she just finished her softball practice and was actually on her way to Rachel's but needed to grab some books out of her locker before she left. As the blonde grabbed her books and closed her locker, Kurt nervously walked up to her, "Hi, Quinn."

The softball player turned to her friend, "Hey, Kurt... What are you doing here? Hasn't Glee already finish?"

Kurt gave the girl a small smile and nodded, "Yes... Though I was wondering if we could talk? You did say if I ever needed to talk I could come to you... I could really use your help right now."

Quinn nodded, "Of course... Ummm… Where did you want to go, did you want to grab a coffee?"

"I'd like it if we were alone," Kurt said nervously, looking down.

"What about the softball fields bleachers? No one will be there, everyone has gone home," Quinn said softly.

Kurt nodded and the two started to make their way out of the school buildings, to the sports fields, Quinn shooting a quick text to Rachel stating that she had to cancel their plans for this afternoon. The blonde turned to Kurt, "How was Glee?"

"The usual... I suggest a song and Mr. Schue shuts me down, stating that there's a Journey song we haven't covered yet," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Quinn just laughed, "You sound like Rachel."

"Well least she gets to have solos and sing songs she wants too. I can't help it if I want to sing a Whitney Houston or Mariah Carey song... Or GaGa... Or even the iconic Madonna... Or even something from a musical... Evita is a favorite of mine... But because they are all females I'm automatically not allowed to perform it," Kurt said shaking his head as tears started to fill his eyes.

Quinn placed her hand on Kurt's back and slowly rubbed it for comfort... They then made it to the bleachers and walked up to take a seat in the middle area of the benches.

The blonde waited patiently for Kurt to talk, the boy looked out at the softball diamond, "I admire you, Quinn..." the brunette boy softly said. "The way you hold your head high... The way you don't care what people think of you... The way you're so comfortable in your own skin... I admire that..." Quinn smiled at the boy, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, "I don't know why it's so hard for me to be comfortable in my own skin... I just feel like something is wrong with me..." the boy said as tears filled his eyes. "To accept and come to terms with who I am..." Kurt trailed off, taking a breath and closing his eyes, "To accept that I'm gay..." the boy then burst into tears, Quinn moved closer and wrapped a protective arm around the boy.

"How do you do it, Quinn?" the boy said through sniffles.

"I have a very supportive family," Quinn honestly said as she continued to wrap her arm around the boy. "Have you spoken to your dad?" the blonde softly asked, Quinn did know that Kurt lost his mother at a young age and it was just him and his father now.

Kurt shook his head, "I've only told Mercedes."

"How did she take it?" the blonde softly asked. Kurt pulled out of the embrace, going into his messenger bag and pulling out a packet of tissues, wiping his eyes.

"She was great... She's a best friend anyone could ask for... But she doesn't understand it... She doesn't know how hard it can be, because she doesn't need to go through it," Kurt honestly said.

"I get that... But it's great that she's there to support you," Quinn smiled.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, she's a huge help... It's just that I wanted to talk to someone who may have gone through what I'm feeling... I was going to talk to Rachel but she has two wonderful dads that have always been open with sexuality... My dad and I don't talk about sexuality... It's the only thing we don't talk about."

"Well... I never really struggled with my sexuality, Kurt... But with that said I didn't grow up in a small town like Lima... But I'm here for you, Kurt," Quinn said as she patted the boy on the shoulder.

"How are you okay with living here? How do you and Rachel do it? You're the only out couple in school..." Kurt wondered.

"Well firstly it does help with being a Cheerio and having Hayley and Santana in my corner, because if I wasn't, I think Rachel and I would be getting slushies every day... I can't imagine what it's like for you Kurt... You have no idea how strong and courageous I think you are," the blonde honestly said. Kurt just shook his head as fresh tears started to fill his eyes, "I'm not strong, Quinn. I'm still hiding who I am to everyone... Just because the whole school has guessed, doesn't make me strong... It makes me a coward... I'm too scared to admit it."

"With valid reasons, Kurt... But just because you haven't admitted it to everyone, doesn't mean you're a coward... You still walk around in the clothes you want to wear... You don't choose to confide to everyone else... There's so many people in our school who have felt too scared and threatened to be themselves that they have confided to be in the majority... You're an individual, Kurt... Be proud of not following the crowd," Quinn softly voiced.

"Being an individual is very lonely..." the boy admitted as tears fell down his cheeks.

"You're not lonely, Kurt... You have friends on your side... Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Artie and myself are here for you... And the whole Glee Club..." Quinn said wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you, Quinn," Kurt said in the embrace.

As they released Quinn nodded. "Be proud of yourself, Kurt... What you did today, coming to me and talking to me... Takes a lot of courage."

Kurt gave the blonde a small smile and nodded. "What are you doing now? Would you like to come around for dinner with my family?" Quinn asked as she stood up.

"That sounds lovely," Kurt smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Do you mine if I invite Rachel over for dinner, I was meant to hang out with her this afternoon... And I don't want her to think I'm avoiding her for some reason," Quinn added.

Kurt stood up and nodded, "Of course... It's your house, Quinn... And I think it's a good opportunity to talk to her... I think I should start telling some other people."

Quinn smiled, "Really?"

The boy nodded, "Yes… You're right... I have friends on my side... Friends that will accept me... Maybe telling them will give me the strength to walk down the hallways at school and admit to everyone I'm gay."

The blonde moved closer to her friend and wrapped him in another hug... She was so proud of the progress he made this afternoon.

* * *

Once Quinn got home, she waited for Kurt to pull up in the driveway and then the two walked into the house, finding Steve and Judy in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee each and chatting about Steve's day at work.

"Hey mum...dad... You remember Kurt?" Quinn said as her and Kurt made their way into the kitchen.

"How could I not... Kurt gave me some great pointers when making a soufflé after you won at Sectionals," Judy smiled.

Steve turned and stood up, shaking Kurt's hand as he spoke, "It's good to see you again, Kurt... Maybe you can give my wife more pointers in the kitchen because that cake she made tasted good."

Kurt smiled, "Oh, I can't take credit for that, it was all Regina Varolli," the boy said, naming a well known bakery chef, however Steve had no idea who he was referring to, but Quinn's dad smiled and nodded, understand what Kurt was saying.

"Mum, is to okay if Kurt and Rachel have dinner with us tonight?" Quinn asked.

Judy smiled and nodded, "Of course..." she turned to Kurt, "Do you know any lovely vegan recipes? I'm struggling to make new things because Rachel is over quite often."

Quinn just smiled at her mother and watched Kurt reply, "Well I can make a very nice homemade pasta with vegetables that are simmered in tomato sauce... With a nice salad... I could help you prepare that?"

The older blonde beamed, "That sounds delicious, I'd love your help if you don't mind."

"Of course," Kurt beamed, walking over to the kitchen sink and washing his hands, once he finished he turned around, "Do you have an apron I can borrow?"

Judy nodded and went into a kitchen drawer to pull out an apron for the boy, handing it over to him. Quinn smiled at her mother's interaction with her friend, "I'm just going to call Rachel to come over," the blonde said to the other people in the room, Judy and Kurt nodded and then the two started chatting to themselves about food preparations while Quinn walked out and headed to the lounge room.

* * *

The next day, after Kurt and Rachel had dinner at the Madden/Fabray household, and after Kurt confided in his close friend Rachel, the blonde was walking down the hallway to meet Rachel to head to Glee together. "Hey Quinn... How are you?" Allison, one of Quinn's softball teammates asked while walking up to her. Quinn really didn't talk to the blonde because she could just feel the girl wasn't being all that platonic when talking to her, so Quinn unusually avoided any alone time with the junior.

"Hey Ali, I'm good, just on the way to Rachel's locker to head to Glee together."

Allison came face to face with the other blonde and gave Quinn a cute smile, "What's the deal with you and Rachel?"

Quinn scrunched up her face… Did she seriously ask that? "Rachel is my girlfriend, you know that... All the softball girls do."

Allison just nodded, and then lightly moved her arm up to caress Quinn's lower arm, "Have you ever thought to date anyone else?"

The Cheerio went wide-eyed, "No I haven't... Anyways, I better go," Quinn said moving away from the other blonde and walking down the hallway. The softball player turned the corner and saw Rachel leaning up against her locker, patiently waiting for her girlfriend, the blonde sighed a sigh of relief and smiled as she walked over to her, "Hey gorgeous."

Rachel turned and blushed at her girlfriends sweet compliment, "Hey baby, how was class?" the brunette asked as she leaned up to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips.

Quinn shrugged, "You know I'm not a fan of Spanish... So it was boring... Thank God San was with me... Though Mr. Schue told us to shut up a few times... How was your class?" the Cheerio asked as she took her girlfriends hand and started to walk down the hallway to the choir room.

"It was fine, Tina and I just worked through the exercise Mr. Flexman set," Rachel stated as the two continued to talk down the hall, hand in hand.

As they turned the corner to head down a different hallway, the couple spotted Kurt being pushed up against a locker by Karofsky, one of the Jocks. Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded and released her hold from her girlfriend; Quinn placed her hands on her hips and marched up to the pair. "Karofsky, back away from Kurt, right now!" the blonde said with authority.

The built boy angrily turned to look down at the Cheerio, "Well, well, we have a lesbian sticking up for a gay dude... Sounds about right... Being butch and all..." David hissed.

Quinn rolled her eyes; _here come the gay jokes_. "Just back off, Karofsky!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it? You're lucky you're on the Cheerios otherwise I would have already thrown a slushy in your face... I don't want gay people in my school," Karofsky yelled, the crowd in the hallways starting to get bigger.

"Quinn, just leave it... You were just suspended, I don't want you to get in trouble because David is assuming things," Kurt stated at Quinn.

Karofsky turned back to Kurt and glared at him, "Assuming things? You dress like a gay dude!"

Quinn shoved the Jock, "That is enough, fucking shut up Karofsky, otherwise I'll yell out what you're secretly hiding!" the blonde yelled. The boy immediately going wide-eyed, as fear covered his face, everyone was confused, besides Quinn of course.

"You know nothing about me!" Karofsky stated nervously.

"I think the pitch in your voice has made my own assumptions correct," the blonde said as she moved in closer, whispering so only the Jock could hear, "I have really good gaydar, David... So I'd shut your mouth if I were you," Quinn pulled back and smirked.

Karofsky went wide-eyed, turned to Kurt and glared at him, and punched the locker right near the boys head, Kurt jumping in fear.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Mr. Schue stated as he walked up to the three, the students that were around the three scattered, except for Rachel, though the brunette did keep her distance.

"Nothing," Karofsky stated angrily.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked the fear stricken boy. "I'm fine, Mr. Schue," Kurt whispered out. "Just a misunderstanding," the boy added.

The Spanish and Glee teacher turned to Quinn; "Being in another compromising position so close to your previous suspension isn't a smart move, Quinn."

"I was just making sure Kurt was okay, Mr. Schue," Quinn stated surprised.

The Glee teacher just shook his head, "I don't want to hear about it Quinn, I suggest you head to Glee... You are late."

Quinn went wide-eyed... _You're fucking late all the time!_ The blonde just turned to leave, walking over to a surprised Rachel. "Why would Mr. Schue say something like that?"

The softball player just shrugged, "I don't think he likes me... Ever since I started playing softball, every now and again I get this weird vibe that he doesn't."

"That's silly, baby... Why would Mr. Schue not like you? You're a wonderful person, you're polite and honest, you do your work, and you're not a bully..." Rachel trailed off, stating qualities any teacher would like in their students.

Quinn again shrugged as they continued to walk to Glee. Once they arrived in the choir room they said hello to their friends and took their seats, Mr. Schue and Kurt entered about five minutes later, Kurt making his way to take a seat next to Quinn, "Thank you for before... I don't know what you said to scare David... But thank you," the boy said whispering in the blonde's ear, Quinn turned, smiled and nodded at her friend.

Mr. Schue went into his bag and pulled out some sheet music, turning to his students, "I think it's about time we start to think of song choices for Regionals... I've got a great Journey song I think Rachel and Finn would be prefect for as a duet..." the man said enthusiastically, handing the sheet music of 'Faithfully' to Rachel so she could take one and pass it out to the rest of the students.

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn said raising her hand.

"Yes, Quinn," the teacher said looking at the blonde.

"Not that I think you're idea isn't a good one... But have you ever thought to pair Rachel off with someone else? We all know she's our best vocalist, but why does she always have to pair up with Finn? I'm not saying Finn's not a good singer, but I am saying that there are other people who should at least have the opportunity to be considered," Quinn stated, a couple of people in the group nodded along to what Quinn had to say.

"Me and Rachel sound good together," Finn stated before Mr. Schue could answer the blonde.

Rachel turned to Mr. Schue, "Not that I don't agree with Finn... We do sound well together... However, Quinn is right, I'd love the opportunity to sing a duet with someone else."

Mr. Schue looked to Quinn, "Quinn, if you want to sing a duet with Rachel, I have no objections, I just don't think you two should sing a duet for Regionals."

The blonde nodded, "I know that Mr. Schue, and I'm not saying that I want to sing a duet with Rachel for Regionals... I'm saying that there are a lot of talented people in this room who should get the chance to," Quinn turned to Kurt who was sitting next to her, "Kurt for example, he has a lovely voice and we are deprived of hearing him sing..." Kurt smiled at his friend, then Quinn turned to look around the room, "What about Mercedes and Tina... Or Hayley... She is the only senior in Glee and this could be our last competition for the year... Or Puck... Him and Rachel would sound great together... Or Artie, Mr. Schue... I think there's a lot of people in this room who should get the opportunity to do a duet with Rachel."

The group started to nod with what Quinn said, except for Finn because his duet was at jeopardy. "You have valid points, Quinn… And I'll take that on board... But I think this duet would be best sung with a female and male... And as I've already written up the choreograph it involves walking up stairs, so that rules out Artie," Mr. Schue looked at the wheelchair bound boy with an apologetic look on his face.

"What's stopping us from changing the choreograph, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"I just think Finn and Rachel will be the best at singing the song together," he stated, ignoring Tina's question.

"Why's that Mr. Schue? I would love to sing with my fellow Jew," Puck said, giving Rachel a wink when she looked his way.

"Because Finn and Rachel have stage chemistry," the Glee teacher answered.

"Seriously... He looks like a constipated giant that wants to eat her when he's looking down at her," Santana stated.

There were some snickers in the choir room. "I think everyone who wants to sing the duet should audition... Including Rachel," Mercedes stated once the room quieted down. Rachel turned to her friend, Mercedes meeting her eyes, "Sorry girl, but if we're trying to be fair, you should audition like all of us."

Rachel nodded and then turned back at the teacher. Quinn was just staring at the Glee teacher, trying to figure out what he was hiding... She knew he was avoiding saying something... "Mr. Schue... Why is it that you don't want Rachel to sing the duet with one of the other girls?" Quinn asked.

"Like I said before, I think the choice of song will be best sung with a female and male..." Mr. Schue trailed off. Hayley interrupting him, "Hang on! Are you being homophobic? Because if two females sing a romantic song like 'Faithfully', it will look like they are together?"

There were some gasps in the room. "No, I'm not homophobic, Hayley. But I think the judges would appreciate a male and female then two females."

Rachel reached over and grabbed her girlfriends hand, because that actually hurt... "I think if Rachel and Hayley sung the song together, it would be hot and cute... And not disgusting, like if it was Rachie with Finn," Brittany said with a shrug... Santana reached down and grabbed the blonde's hand, enlacing them together, the Latina needed her best friends support right now.

"We're not trying to make a scene, we're trying to get the judges to vote for us," Mr. Schue stated.

"So you think that it's okay to confide to what the majority wants?" Kurt stated hurt, shaking his head, "We're not the majority Mr. Schue... I thought that was what Glee was all about."

"Come on guys... I'm trying to make us win," Mr. Schue said.

Quinn had about enough... Homophobic people were annoying as hell... But people who say they accept it but try to not have anything to do with it, was even worse if you asked Quinn... So the blonde released her hold from her girlfriend's hand and stood up, "I'm not going to be in a group where my teacher just tries to _tolerate_ gay and lesbian people."

"Quinn, you need to calm down, I accept gay and lesbian people," Mr. Schue stated.

The blonde shook her head, "No you don't, Mr. Schue... Otherwise you would let two females or two males sing a duet together at Regionals. You're just tolerant, and to me that's discriminative... You're ignoring a quality about someone."

"I think it's wise for you to stop making a scene... I've read your school file, Quinn... I know what you were like in Australia, so I suggest you stop talking now before I take you to Principal Figgins office," the Glee teacher said with authority.

Quinn rolled her eyes... Now she knew why the teacher hated her so much... He's read her transfer file... Meaning he knows what trouble she caused at school in Australia. Rachel stood up because she too also knew what types of things Mr. Schue was talking about, "Mr. Schue... Just because Quinn has a past doesn't mean you should judge her for it... You know nothing about it... And she hasn't done anything wrong here for you to just believe she's still the same person," the brunette said as she embraced her hand in her girlfriends giving it a squeeze.

"Rachel, I think it's best for you to keep out of this... And Quinn was suspended not that long ago and we can't forget the incident she was seen in in the hallway not even 30 minutes ago..." Mr. Schue trailed off.

Kurt stood up. "What incident?!" Mercedes asked everyone. No one answered her. Kurt walked over to stand on the opposite side of Quinn, "She came over to protect me, Mr. Schue..." Quinn tried to cut off the boy, "Kurt, you don't need to say anything."

Kurt shook his head at the blonde and refocused back on the teacher, "David pushed me up against the lockers and started to insult me with gay comments..." Everyone gasped. "Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Because what were you going to do? You didn't have any proof that he pushed me and I didn't want to make a scene..." Quinn slipped her hand into Kurt's for support. "Quinn has stopped slushies being thrown on my face on numerous times... She's an amazing person... She's there for her friends and she helped me realize that being gay isn't something to be ashamed of... I'm gay," Kurt said to the group as his eyes filled with tears, relieved that he finally came out and said it.

Mercedes jumped up and joined her best friends side, giving him a hug.

Quinn turned to Mr. Schue, "People like you should be ashamed... Because people like Kurt are too scared to come out of the closet because they are too many people who confide with the majority... They feel like what they are feeling is wrong and they don't want to be judged for it so they stay hidden... You have no idea how many people in this school feel that way that they put up their walls and hide who they were suppose to be!" the blonde said angrily.

"Don't yell and disrespect me, Quinn," Mr. Schue said raising his voice.

Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes, "What, I'm not allowed to say what I think, and have an opinion?"

"Okay... Principal Figgins office, now," Mr. Schue said pointing out of the choir room.

"Whatever..." Quinn said as she released her hold from her girlfriend's hand and started to walk out, giving the Glee teacher a glare, "How about you inform my parents this time and not rely on Principal Figgins to do all the work... I would love it if my mum and dad were in the office this time because I can guarantee they will be on my side," the blonde stated and then she turned to walk out.

"Quinn?!" Rachel stated just as Quinn got to the door to exit, the blonde turned around, "I'm coming with you."

"Rachel, we still have Glee practice," Mr. Schue stated.

The brunette shook her head, "Actually, I'd rather be in a group where I'm not discriminated for being who I am... I'm in a relationship with a girl and I don't think I want my teacher to just be tolerant of us... I don't see any differences from being in a relationship with a girl then if I were in a relationship with a boy... Love is love, Mr. Schue... And I love Quinn, I'm supporting my girlfriend on this one," Rachel said as she walked up to her girlfriend and took her girlfriends hand and the two walked out of the choir room together.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel sat outside the Principals office waiting for the blonde's parents to come in; they had only been there for two minutes when everyone from the Glee Club besides Finn walked into the small reception room. Quinn and Rachel looked up surprised. "We all believed in what you said... So we came to support you both," Hayley voiced, the other Glee members smiling and nodding in agreement.

The couple smiled and stood up to embrace their friends. They all started to chat away to each other, until Judy and Steve walked into the reception room, shocked to see so many people in here.

The married couple walked up to their daughter, "What's going on, Luce?" Judy asked.

"I may have had a disagreement with Mr. Schue," the blonde stated.

"What type of disagreement?" Steve asked calmly.

"He was being homophobic and I wasn't going to sit back and let him judge me," Quinn stated confidently.

"Oh... Sweetie, I'm so sorry," Judy said leaning down to give her daughter a hug.

"It's okay... I'm fine," Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah, she was totally badass," Santana said to the Madden parents.

The older blonde nodded at Santana, sending her a sweet smile and then looking at the Glee group, "What are you all doing here?" Judy asked.

"We came to support Quinnie and Rachie," Brittany smiled.

Steve turned to Rachel, "Are you in trouble too, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, "I supported what Quinn was saying so I walked out of Glee."

Both Steve and Judy nodded. "Are your fathers coming?" Judy asked the brunette.

Rachel nodded, "Only my dad, daddy is in surgery so can't make it." Just as the brunette finished, Hiram walked into the reception. "Rachel, are you okay?" Hiram asked looking over his daughter for any sign of physical injury.

"Yes, dad," the brunette said as she walked over to hug her father. "What happened?" Hiram asked holding onto his daughter.

Before the brunette could answer, Mr. Schue walked into the reception, walking past them and heading into Principal Figgins office. Everyone watched and a minute later Figgins came out of the office, "Mr. and Mrs. Madden... Ms. Fabray... Mr. Berry and Ms. Berry... You can all come in now," the Principal stated, opening the door wide for the people to enter.

They all took their seats and waited for Principal Figgins to say something, "I think we just have a misunderstanding here... From what William has told me."

"A misunderstanding? My daughter said that her teacher was being homophobic," Steve said.

Hiram gasped, because he hadn't been informed of the incident yet.

"I think everyone needs to be informed of everything that happened, and why my daughter and her girlfriend are sitting here, in trouble," Judy stated. The group nodded, so Mr. Schue along with Quinn and Rachel informed everyone what happened in the Glee choir room.

"I don't think my daughter or Quinn did anything wrong, they stood up for who they are, and if you both have a problem with that, I don't mind going to the school board and telling them about this incident," Hiram stated, "And my husband will support me on this and I'm sure both Mr. and Mrs. Madden would too," Hiram added, both Steve and Judy nodded.

"I think we can handle this situation without getting the school board involved," Principal Figgins quickly added, looking at Mr. Schue to support his answer.

The Glee teacher nodded, "I honestly meant no disrespect to your daughters... It's just… Quinn has a tendency of being very disrespectfully to me... She doesn't understand I'm the teacher and she cannot get her way all the time... I'm not sure if it's because of her upbringing..." before Mr. Schue could finish, Steve cut him off.

"Upbringing?" he said with wide eyes, moving his hand to embrace with his wife's, Judy nodded.

"I've read her personal file and we all know that she wasn't a pleasant student back in Australia," Mr. Schue stated.

Hiram looked confused, "Are you even allowed to do that?" No one answered him because Steve and Judy both started to get angry.

"Excuse me, have you read all of Lucy's file?" Judy asked.

"Lucy?" Mr. Schue stated confused.

Quinn just sat there and smirked... He obviously didn't if he didn't know her real name... "Yes, Lucy is Quinn's first name," Steve said backing up his wife. Hiram sat there nodding his head.

Rachel sat next to her girlfriend holding her hand for comfort. "Oh... I didn't know that," the Glee teacher voiced.

"Which means you didn't take the time to read my daughters full file... Stating the reason why she changed her name and also stating what happened in her life to why she was so troubled in that time," Steve added, his voice trying to sound authoritative.

"Dad... We don't need to talk about this... This isn't the matter we need to discuss," Quinn said softly.

Steve turned to his daughter, "Luce, I'm not going to sit back and have one of your teachers judge you and think you're a bad student, when your mother and I know the truth... You don't deserve to have your past influence your present when we can tell your teacher what happened."

Quinn just nodded at her father. Steve turned back to Mr. Schue, "My daughter was in a softball accident which caused her to dislocate her shoulder to the point where the doctor told her she couldn't play again... Softball was my daughters dream back than and her dream was ripped away from her... Lucy changed her name and started to become a person who wasn't her, as a coping mechanism... We then lost our grandson, who was Lucy's nephew and that was when she had a lot of problems at school and I'm sure that's the information you read in her file."

Mr. Schue just sat there shocked, it was Judy's time to say something, "My daughter is a wonderful person, she had a rough time... But I'm not going to let her be in a school where the teachers will jeopardize her progressing and being a top student... In Australia before all this, she was one of the students in her year who were in the running to become valedictorian... She's a student that any teacher will be lucky to have."

Quinn just sat there with a proud smile on her face... Her parents were awesome. Principal Figgins turned to a speechless Mr. Schue, "I think you owe Ms. Fabray and her parents an apology, William."

Mr. Schue nodded, "I'm truly sorry, Quinn... And I'm sorry for the way I judged your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Madden." The trio just nodded.

"Okay... So on to the other topic... I think William isn't well educated with homosexual people and he has accidentally offended your daughters. Both Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry are the only homosexual couple we have in this school," Principal Figgins stated, trying not to reoffend the group.

"I think there is a lack of education when it comes to gay and lesbian people in your whole school, Mr. Figgins... I don't think the entire blame should be on Mr. Schue here," Hiram stated.

"I'd like to make it up to both Quinn and Rachel and the whole Glee Club to help support any LGBT education in this school... Because I do need to learn about it... Quinn was right, there are a lot of people in this school that are being tolerant and not actually understanding that it shouldn't matter what sexuality you have... There are students who are too scared to come out and be who they want to be, because of everyone confiding to the majority," Mr. Schue stated.

Mr. Figgins nodded and then started to think what he could do as a Principal to help educate his teachers and students, "Next week I could set up a LGBT education day, no classes will be held... We could get some people to come talk to the students and have some games for them to participate in..." Principal Figgins stated, proud of himself for coming up with the idea so quickly... That was a first.

Everyone nodded. "My husband and I would love to volunteer our time if you need us," Judy stated. Hiram nodded, "My husband and I will also be on board with educating your teachers and students."

"I think that this is a wonderful idea... But it's not just the gay and lesbian youth in this school that are scared... There is bullying and eating problems... Self image problems... Also people struggling with family issues... And so much more," Rachel stated. Quinn nodded, "Rachel's right... People get slushied daily, and it seems that the teachers are too scared to do anything in fear of losing their job... And it shouldn't be other students who are able to stick up for the ones that can't stick up for themselves to do all the work."

Steve and Judy shook their heads... What type of school have they sent their daughter to? Mr. Figgins nodded, "Well how about we have a week of learning about acceptance, everyday will revolve around a certain topic, and I'll schedule for one period to be canceled every day for that week, and have all students go to the hall to be educated... Having people speak and questions to be asked?"

The group nodded in agreement. "Principal Figgins, can I help in anyway?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes William, how about you get your Glee kids to sing some songs in regard to the topics we'll have each day?" Figgins stated.

"That's a great idea, sir," Will stated.

"I'll talk to our guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury to help facilitate with next week and then she will come to you on what topics we will be including, same sex attracted youth and bullying will be a main priority," the Principal stated to Mr. Schue but also explaining it to the rest of the group.

Everyone then nodded. "So my daughter and her girlfriend aren't in trouble for what happened in Glee?" Judy asked the Principal.

Figgins shook his head. "No Mrs. Madden, Mr. Schue just took it out of proportion, which I apologize for bringing you in for." Mr. Schue nodded. The group then stood up. "Call myself or my wife if you need any help setting up this acceptance week, we will be happy to give you any time you need," Steve said to Principal Figgins as he shook his hand.

Hiram reached out and shook Figgins' hand after Steve. "My husband and I will also give as much time as you need."

Quinn and her parents, and Rachel and her father said their final goodbyes to Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins and then left the office to go home.


	29. Chapter 29

_My amazing Beta, __**Comegetit**__! Beta-ed three chapters last week for me, so I could post these chapters only a couple days apart because they are all interrelated with the other. I'm excited for you all to read the Acceptance Week chapters, just a heads up before you do, fair warning that I may have used quite a lot of songs that had been sung on Glee… I think you will soon figure out and see which season is my favorite because of the song choices I've chosen._

_Also, just a quick shout out to __**Achelefan24**__, she helped me out a bit with some of the songs used in the next three chapters._

_Okay, please enjoy!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

The day after Quinn and Rachel's confrontation with Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins, found Quinn on the softball diamond with the rest of her teammates practicing, like every other Thursday. However, during practice the bleachers that are usually empty started to fill up by the Glee Club. The blonde surprised by seeing her friends watching her train just tried to ignore them and focus on her practice session, this weekend she was able to play five innings, so she wanted to show her coach she was up for the new development that Claire, her Physiotherapist recommended.

As the blonde was walking off the diamond, Tasmin ran up to her, "What's with your cheer squad over there? Shouldn't they be off singing?"

Quinn just shrugged, "Yeah, they should… I have no idea why they came and watched me."

The blonde grabbed her things and said a goodbye to her softball friends and then walked over to the bleachers to say hello to her girlfriend and her Glee friends. As Quinn walked over to the group, Rachel jumped up and walked towards the blonde.

"Hey, baby… You looked good out there," Rachel said as she leaned up and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

As the couple separated, Quinn smiled and looked down at her girlfriend, "Thanks… But what's with the audience?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm not sure… Mr. Schue came into the choir room late… Like always… And he just said that we should come watch you and show you our support."

Quinn just looked confused. "I think he's trying to make it up to you," Rachel voiced.

The softball player nodded, then moved her hand down to embrace it with her girlfriends and then walked over to the rest of her friends. Saying her hellos when she arrived.

"Okay, guys… Can I speak to you all before I dismiss you?" Mr. Schue voiced. The Glee Club members turned out of their conversations with their friends and gave the Glee teacher their full attention.

"Well, firstly… The main reason I chose for us to not have Glee practice today and come watch Quinn practice is because a lot went down yesterday and I didn't want to say this without Quinn being with us… So I thought that we could all come support you," Mr. Schue said. Quinn just nodded her head as she was sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Yesterday I took things out of hand… My judgments got the best of me and I didn't handle the situation properly, I've personally apologized to both Quinn and Rachel but you all deserve an apology… I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday and I'm sorry if I made any of you feel uncomfortable…" Mr. Schue looked to Kurt. "I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday… And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't be yourself and that you had to hide who you were." Kurt nodded at his teacher and then Mr. Schue looked around at all his students. "You all should be proud of what you did yesterday in the choir room, even though I didn't understand where you were coming from… Or more that I didn't want to listen to you guys, you all held your ground and supported each other…" There were nods throughout the group. "I'm not sure if Quinn or Rachel has informed you on what happened in Principal Figgins office, but Quinn, Rachel, their parents, myself and Principal Figgins all spoke about the lack of education in this school when it comes to LGBT people, so we spoke about some ideas to help not just other students but also the teachers," the students nodded, because, yes… Quinn and Rachel already informed them all on what happened. "We have decided to hold an acceptance week… Which Principal Figgins has already organized for next week…" Mr. Schue then went into his bag and grabbed out sheets of paper, going around the bleacher benches and handed them out to his students while he spoke. "Ms. Pillsbury has organized what each day will be covering… Monday is no bullying day… Tuesday is family issues day… Wednesday is LGBT day… Thursday is self-image day… And Friday is you're not alone day…" The Glee students looked through the papers that they were given. "This is a rough copy of the itinerary of the events that have already been put in place. Ms. Pillsbury and Principal Figgins have already gotten some speakers to come in to talk to all the teachers and students."

Mr. Schue gave his students a couple of minutes to look over what he handed out. "Principal Figgins has also asked if the Glee Club could come up with some songs to perform in between the speakers… To help with entertainment so the students stay focused but also to hear through songs about the meaning of each day."

Rachel lifted up her hand, Mr. Schue saw it, "Yes, Rachel?"

"What songs do you have in mind for us to sing?" the brunette wondered.

The Glee teacher smiled, "I'm actually stepping back and letting you all have free reign with your song selection… You will correlate with Ms. Pillsbury and she will work out the times for you to take the stage… I won't be involved in anything related to Glee."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Mr. Schue nodded, "Yesterday I realized that I'm not just the teacher in this group, you all taught me something very valuable… So I have faith that you will also teach the other people in our school the lessons you have taught me."

The Glee kids all started to whisper to each other about song choices and what they wanted to sing. Mr. Schue smiled and cut them off, "Before you all start to decide what songs you want to perform, just know that I'm placing complete trust in you with this, I won't get in your way at all… There will be only Glee practice on Friday next week… So we can all discuss the events of the week… Every other day I trust that you will be practicing your songs you will be performing." There were nods from all of his students, he smiled at them and then nodded, "Okay, you're all free to go… Remember no Glee practice till next Friday… I look forward to seeing what you have all chosen to sing."

With that, the Glee kids all turned to their friends to discuss what just happened, Mr. Schue smiled and left his kids to get to work… He had faith in them to pull off some wonderful performances.

* * *

Sunday afternoon had Quinn in her garage with Puck finishing off on a weights session. "Your shoulder is getting a lot stronger," the mohawk boy said to his friend.

Quinn nodded as she stretched out her shoulder, "Yeah… I'm hoping that Claire will let me play a full game soon, I did fine in the five innings yesterday."

Puck nodded as he wiped his sweaty bare chest with his exercise towel, "Do you need any help with the shoulder stretches?"

The blonde nodded, "Actually, could you move my shoulder back a little bit, I need some friction to stretch it better."

The mohawk boy nodded and pulled the blondes shoulder in the direction she asked him to. After Quinn stretched her shoulder the pair then walked into the house to the blonde's kitchen; Quinn grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge, handing one over to Puck. The blonde then grabbed her ice bag out of the freezer and placed it on her right shoulder. "I'm gonna go grab a shower," Puck said standing up.

Quinn nodded, "I'll be up in a few, just gonna ice my shoulder for a bit."

15 minutes later and Quinn walked up to her room, the bathroom door was opened and the shower was running so she knew that Puck was still having his shower. "Babe, is that you?" Puck asked his blonde best friend.

Quinn walked into the bathroom, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you grab me some shampoo, you're all out in here," Puck said opening up the shower door to put his hand out.

It wasn't the first time Quinn has walked in to her bathroom and Puck was in the shower, the two didn't mind it. Quinn laughed and went into the cabinet to grab a new bottle of shampoo, turning around and handing it to him, "I don't understand why you even shampoo your hair… You don't have much… Just use soap… Isn't that what guys do?"

"The ladies love to grab onto the Puckman's mohawk… I've got to keep if feeling fresh and smooth," Puck smirked through the fogged up glass.

Quinn just shook her head and laughed at the guy. The blonde was about to exit the bathroom to leave Puck to himself but the boy stopped her, "What song you got planned to sing tomorrow?"

The blonde shrugged and then jumped up on her bench where her sink was and leaned up against the mirror, "I'm not sure yet… I've just got some ideas for each day… I don't have anything solid yet… What about you?"

Puck rinsed out the shampoo from his mohawk while answering the blonde, "I'm singing a song with Hay, Mike, Matt, Finn and Artie."

"Artie?" the blonde wondered surprised.

"Yeah… The other football boys thought that we should include Artie and Kurt because this week we should really come together as a group, but Kurt didn't want to sing the song we have planned because he said it didn't suit him or something…" Puck added. Quinn just laughed and nodded. "You wanna do a duet?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded, "Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?"

Before Puck could answer the blonde heard a knock at her door and saw her girlfriend walk inside, "Hey baby," Quinn said as she hopped off from the bathroom bench.

Rachel beamed when she saw her girlfriend walking out of her bathroom, "Hey Sweetie, how are you?" the brunette asked as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a hello kiss.

"Just did some weights with Puck… And now I'm waiting for him to get out of the shower so I can go in… I don't know why he doesn't like the guest bathroom… But we were discussing song choices for tomorrow anyways…" the blonde trailed off with a smile.

"You were talking to Noah while he was taking a shower?" the brunette asked with confusion.

Puck hearing the conversation going on outside the bathroom spoke up, "Hi Jew Princess!"

"Hello Noah…" Rachel said as she looked at Quinn with curious eyes… She wanted an answer to her last question. Quinn shrugged and nodded, "I talk to Puck a lot while he's in my shower."

The brunette's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "What?" Quinn wondered, seeing her girlfriend's facial features. Rachel took a breath and tried not to get jealous, she needed to trust Quinn right now and she was going to ask questions before she led to any conclusions. Rachel walked to the bathroom and closed the door so she knew that Noah wouldn't hear them, she turned back around and looked at her girlfriend, "So you have seen Noah naked?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah."

"Has Noah seen you naked?" Rachel softly asked.

Quinn's eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing, Rachel scrunched up her face confused to the reaction coming from her girlfriend. The blonde then looked into her girlfriend's confused eyes, "As if I'd let Puck see me naked, babe… Never going to happen."

Rachel just nodded taking in what her girlfriend has told her. "You're okay with me talking to Puck while he's in the shower right? Because I don't stare at him… And it's not like any of him is attracting to me," Quinn confessed.

The brunette nodded, "Would you be okay if I had a conversation with Noah while he was taking a shower?"

Quinn's eyebrows rose to her forehead, "That's totally different, Rach."

"Why is it?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're attracted to guys… You're bisexual… I'm 100% lesbian… Guys do nothing for me," Quinn answered.

"So just because you're not attracted to both genders, like me… That you assume that it's okay for you to talk to a male while he's showering… Even though the male you have chosen to talk to is very heterosexual and would love to have sex with you if you weren't a lesbian?" Rachel wondered.

"Rachel, we're just close friends… Puck has no interest in me," Quinn stated.

Rachel shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, Lucy… You have no idea how many people they are in our school…both genders… That would love to throw themselves on top or under you."

Quinn moved into her girlfriend's personal space and lifted her hands up to place on her girlfriends cheeks, "You know why I have no idea?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head, moving Quinn's hands from side to side as they were still placed softly on the brunette's cheeks, "Because I only see you… You're the only one I want to throw themselves on top or under me…" Quinn trailed off. Rachel blushed at Quinn's confession. "I won't talk to Puck while he's in the shower anymore, it doesn't seem fair to you, seeing as just because you're attracted to both genders that I think it's wrong if you talk to a male while he's showering… I should also follow that…" Quinn added. Rachel leaned up and captured her girlfriend in an earthshattering kiss. Once the couple separated the couple leaned their foreheads against each other, "I love you," Quinn smiled.

"I love you," Rachel voiced with a smile, leaning in to recapture her girlfriend's lips.

"Hot!" Puck said as he opened up the bathroom door. The couple separated and looked over at their mohawk friend, Quinn moved away from her girlfriend, "Finally! You shower longer than I do!" Quinn said to her guy best friend. Puck just shrugged, Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "I'm just going to have a quick shower… You know you're more than welcome to come talk to me while I shower…" Quinn winked. Rachel blushed. While Puck's jaw dropped. Quinn just chuckled, moving back to her girlfriend and placing a sweet kiss on her flushed cheek, then turning to walk into the bathroom, as she walked passed Puck she placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll work on a duet for tomorrow when I get out?"

Puck still with his jaw opened just nodded.

"You're singing a duet with Noah tomorrow?" Rachel asked, getting oxygen back into her lungs.

Quinn turned and nodded, "Yeah… I don't know what song he wants to sing yet…" the blonde said, then she just turned and walked into her bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

During second period on Monday, Quinn sat in the choir room with her acoustic guitar leaning on her thighs, the blonde started to strum out some cords to a song she was considering to perform this week when someone else walked into the choir room, "Baby, what are you doing here? You have Spanish… I dropped you off like five minutes ago," Rachel said as she walked into the choir room, talking a seat next to her girlfriend.

Quinn looked up and smiled, "I was hoping you would come in here for your study period."

Rachel nodded, "I was just talking to Tina, she's using the auditorium to practice a number with Artie for todays performances… But why aren't you in class?"

"Well I asked Mr. Schue if I could practice my songs for today and he let me go," Quinn laughed. "I think he still feels bad for what he did… So I'm going to use it against him… You know how much I hate Spanish."

The brunette shook her head and giggled. "What are you working on?"

The softball player handed her girlfriend the sheet music. "It's my favorite song from Pink… I was thinking of performing it this week… Did you want to sing it with me?" Quinn wondered as she started to strum on her guitar.

"You want me to sing it with you?" Rachel asked surprised.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Why not… I was actually hoping you were coming in here for your study period so I could sing it with you."

Rachel smiled and nodded, looking back down at the sheet music. "Okay, I'll start off, and you jump in when you want to," Quinn said with a smile as she looked down at her guitar and started to strum out the notes, she closed her eyes, took a breath in and then opened her mouth to sing.

_Quinn_, **Rachel**, Together

_Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?_  
_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_  
_What do you feel when you look in the mirror?_  
_Are you proud?_

Quinn looked up at Rachel, the brunette was staring at her with loving eyes, the couple then sung out the chorus together.

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?_  
And tell me why?_

The blonde then nodded at Rachel for the brunette to take lead for the next verse, Quinn continuing to play the guitar.

**Dear Mr. President,**  
**Were you a lonely boy?**___  
Are you a lonely boy?  
_**Are you a lonely boy?**  
**How can you say**  
**No child is left behind?**  
**We're not dumb and** we're not blind.  
**They're all sitting in your cells___  
_**___While you pave the road to hell._

Quinn opened her mouth and sung the next two lines with passion. Rachel watched her girlfriend sing as tears started to fill the brunettes eyes.

_What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?_  
_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?_  
**I can only imagine what the first lady has to say**  
**You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.**

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?

The couple belting out the last part of the song together; Quinn continuing to strum on her guitar.

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
_Minimum wage with a baby on the way_  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
_Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away_  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
_Building a bed out of a cardboard box_  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
**Hard work**  
**Oh**

How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
_Dear Mr. President,_  
_You'd never take a walk with me._  
_Would you?_

Rachel wiped the tears that fell as she sung the last bit of that emotional song with her girlfriend, the couple then reconnected their eyes and leaned over to capture each other in an innocent kiss, this was the first duet they had ever performed together. "I love you, Lucy," Rachel whispered out as they pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you, Rach… So much," Quinn whispered back as she looked into warm, loving, brown eyes.

* * *

After lunch, all students and teachers were required to go into the gymnasium, there were no classes for the rest of the day as they were focusing the rest of school time on a bullying free zone, with speeches of old students that had been victims to bullying and also previous students that were the bullies. They also had some activities that Ms. Pillsbury set up, breaking up the kids in smaller groups with teachers to supervise with a list of questions relating to bullying, the physical, physiological, emotional and social effects of it.

The Glee members broke up their songs, and Ms. Pillsbury gave them their lineup on which ones were up first. Santana, Tina and Mercedes were up first; they performed _Shake It Out_ by Florence and The Machine, sitting on stools staring at the students on the bleachers.

Quinn and Puck were up after the speeches from past bullies; who spoke about what can happen after high school and what can happen in their lives once they grew up and realize what they did to people in high school. The best friends grabbed their acoustic guitars, and sung into two microphone stands up on stage, singing _Mean_ by Taylor Swift.

After Ms. Pillsbury came up and spoke about some support groups; Hayley, Puck, Mike, Finn, Matt and Artie sung a more upbeat song. The group of six got up on the stage, Artie starting them off.

_Artie_, Finn, **Puck**, _**Hayley**_, _Together_

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma_

_Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism_  
_But we still got terrorists here livin'_  
_In the USA, the big CIA_  
_The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK_

But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

**Madness is what you demonstrate**  
**And that's exactly how anger works and operates**  
**Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight**  
**Take control of your mind and meditate**  
**Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all**

_People killin', people dyin'__  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us_  
_Send some guidance from above_  
_'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_  
_**Where is the love? **(Love)_

**_Where is the love?_** _(The love)_  
**_Where is the love?_** _(The love)_  
_**Where is the love? The love, The love**_

The group continued to sing the song; they were dancing around on the stage. Mike and Matt jumped off the stage and started to dance throughout the gymnasium trying to get the students involved. Brittany was loving it, she jumped down from her seat and joined Mike and Matt, the tall blonde pointed up to her group of friends and motioning her hand for them to come down to dance. Santana immediately joined the tall blonde. Quinn and Rachel soon followed with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes following close behind; this started a chain reaction and most of the kids got up from their seats and either started to sing and dance where they were sitting or go down to the floor and dance there.

* * *

After the group exercises, Rachel and Brittany sung a duet by Vanessa Amorosi, _Absolutely Everybody_. Quinn watched on, proud, she loved seeing her girlfriend perform, she was always so passionate. The two best friends didn't get as big as a reaction from the students like what Hayley, Puck, Mike, Finn, Matt and Artie got, but they did get a standing ovation.

Principal Figgins came up and spoke, stating the changes that has been put in place in school; that the school now had placed a 'no bullying policy', that if anyone was seen throwing kids in dumpsters, giving slushy facial, physically hurting someone, or threatened someone in any way that they would be suspended immediately.

Once Principal Figgins left the stage, Ms. Pillsbury called up the New Directions one last time before dismissing everyone for the day.

_Tina_, **Artie**, Glee Members

_Imagine there's no countries _  
_It isn't hard to do _  
_Nothing to kill or die for _  
_And no religion too _

_Imagine all the people _  
_Living life in peace (you) _  
**You may say I'm a dreamer **

**But I'm not the only one **  
**I hope someday you will join us**  
And the world will live as one

_Imagine no possession _  
_I wonder if you can_  
**No need for greed or hunger **  
**A brotherhood of man**

Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world (_you_)

_You may say I'm a dreamer _  
But I'm not the only one  
**I hope someday you will join us **  
And the world will live as one

Mr. Schue watched his Glee kids up on stage perform their last song for the day together, he beamed; they did a great job today… It was a perfect song to finish off the day. The school had definitely made some positive progress.

* * *

The next day, Quinn and Rachel were walking down the hallways together, on their way to the brunette's class. They noticed some new additions to the bulletin board; Ms. Pillsbury had placed folders of her well-known computer made pamphlets. The couple stopped to take a look, they were all related to family issues, and some were quite unsuitable. Quinn turned to her girlfriend lifting one up, "You really think this is okay… That's all kinds of inappropriate." Rachel read the heading on the pamphlet, _So Your Father Tried to Kiss You_… Rachel's eyes went wide, Quinn just nodded, "Or this one," the blonde said lifting up a new one, _So Your Father Hits Your Mother_… Rachel just shook her head, "You would think that Ms. Pillsbury would try to be a little bit gentler with her word choices."

Quinn nodded. Rachel then lifted another one up, holding it up to Quinn, "Is Hayley going to be okay today?"

The blonde read the pamphlet which said, _So Your Parents Are Getting A Divorce_… Quinn's eyes filled with sadness and then looked at her girlfriend, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not sure… She's been pretty distant… But if I know her like I do, then I'm going to say no…"

Rachel nodded, "You need to talk to her, she will need you today."

The softball player nodded as she watched Rachel place the pamphlet in her folder and then the couple took each other's hand to walk down the hallways to Rachel's class.

* * *

The rest of the day, Hayley had been MIA… No one knew where the head cheerleader was, until she popped up in the gymnasium for their compulsory assembly. The brunette chose to sit with some of her senior friends, ignoring her best friends that sat on the other side of the bleachers together, Rachel leaned forward on her seat on the bleachers as she spotted Hayley on the other side of the gymnasium, "Why isn't she sitting with us?"

Quinn turned and watched Hayley laugh at something her other senior friend must have said, then turned back to her girlfriend, "Because she doesn't want to be around the people she really cares about."

"Why's that?" Rachel asked.

"It's too hard for her to have people asking if she's okay… So she's not going to come over here because she doesn't want Britt, San, Puck, Mike or I to ask her that question because she'll probably break down," Quinn asked, sadly.

Rachel nodded, "She's going to stay with you tonight isn't she?"

The blonde gave her girlfriend a small smile and nodded, "Most probably… Her parents divorce is about to be finalized so I know today is really hard for her because her situation at home is very fresh…"

Rachel nodded, and reached her hand over to grasp her girlfriends; they then turned to watch Ms. Pillsbury get up on the stage and start off the assembly.

Ms. Pillsbury started off the assembly by asking a Psychologist to come up and talk. Firstly about growing up with only one parent and if it has affected the child in any way and naming some support groups they could use. Puck and Finn came up and sung a song by Good Charlotte, _Thank You, Mom_. Both of them singing the song with meaning as they both didn't have a father, especially this part of the song; "_You were my mom, you were my dad, the only thing I ever had was you, it's true… And even when the times got hard, you were there to let us know...that we'd get through… You showed me how to be a man, you taught me how to understand the things, people do."_

Quinn watched her best friend perform, she could see that Puck was struggling a bit, the blonde had never had a conversation with the mohawk boy about how it felt when his dad walked out on him, his little sister and his mother. The softball player knew that it's not something the boy would want to talk about, that's why she's never brought it up.

Midway through the boys performance Quinn slipped out of her seat with Tina and Mercedes and walked to the back of the set-up stage, the blonde watched Puck and Finn walk off the stage as the students and teachers in the audience slowly clapped. Quinn walked up to her best guy friend, "Are you okay?"

Puck looked down at his lesbro and gave her a small smile, "Yeah… Just… I don't really think about it… And I had to kind of think about it when I sung," Puck told the blonde.

Quinn pulled Puck in a hug, the mohawk boy chuckling. "You can talk to me if you want," the softball player whispered as she was resting her head against the boy's chest.

The mohawk boy nodded, "I know... Thanks, Q."

* * *

Quinn, Tina and Mercedes just walked off the stage as they just sung _Because of You_ by Kelly Clarkson. The Glee kids have definitely chosen emotional songs for todays lessons, but sometimes it's the emotional songs that dig deeper and shift that switch and help someone realize that the things they're going through isn't uncommon, that a lot of people have family issues, that no family is normal… What is normal these days? That's what the Glee kids wanted to show the other students.

So that's why the next duet was from Rachel and Santana… Yes… Something that people would never expect. This was the first time the pair would be singing a duet together. Santana came up to Rachel yesterday and asked if she'd like to sing a duet with her, which obviously surprised the brunette but Rachel Berry never refuses to sing, so of course she said yes. The Latina asking Rachel because she still felt like she needed to make it up to the small girl because of everything that happened between her and Quinn a couple weeks back… And also because Rachel helped Santana out more than the brunette actually knows.

_Rachel_, **Santana**, Together

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
_**And I couldn't help her,**  
**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
**Be strong, be strong now.**  
**Too many, too many problems.**  
**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Rachel turned and looked over at Hayley, the head cheerleader was sitting on the bleachers trying not to look at her friend's performance, so she stood up and walked down the steps, walking out of the gymnasium. Rachel continued to sing but turned her face to look over to where Quinn was sitting, the blonde saw her girlfriend lock eyes with her and then Rachel's eye-line shifted down to one of the exit doors to the gymnasium, Quinn turned her hazel eyes to where Rachel's eyes had shifted to and saw her best friend slipping out of the door. Rachel and Quinn relocked eyes and then the blonde nodded and slipped out of her seat to go search for her best friend.

_Her feelings she hides._  
**Her dreams she can't find.**  
_She's losing her mind._  
**She's fallen behind.**  
_She can't find her place._  
**She's losing her faith.**  
_She's fallen from grace._  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Quinn heard Rachel and Santana sing the last part of the song as she walked through the hallways in search of her best friend. The blonde tried the choir room first but the brunette wasn't there. Quinn then tried the girl's sports locker room but Hayley wasn't there either, then the softball player tried the library. Quinn looked throughout the rows of shelves and saw that Hayley was sitting up against the last shelf in the room. Hayley looked up and gave a small smile, "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you."

The blonde nodded and sat down next to her best friend. "I don't need to ask if you're okay or not because I already know the answer to that."

Hayley nodded looking at the shelf of books in front of her. "Today sucks."

Quinn nodded and reach over to grab her best friends hand, the blonde didn't say anything she just waited for Hayley to open up more.

"I spoke to dad at lunch time…" the brunette trailed off. Quinn nodded, trying to hold her surprise in, because Hayley hardly spoke to her dad these days. "I called him," Hayley added. Well another surprise for the blonde, this would have been the first time the brunette initiated a conversation with her father since he left.

"I guess today made me. I miss him, Q," Hayley expressed as Quinn squeezed her best friends hand.

"It just fucking sucks… I thought mom and dad were fine and then he cheated on her and mom kicks him out… I didn't talk to him for a while because I wanted to be there for mom… But I can't help it that I miss him," Hayley expressed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"And mom is so fucked up… You know that… She's still drinking and she won't listen to me when I tell her she needs to see someone… A Psychologist or something. I have no one…" Hayley said as she choked up, as tears started to pour out of her eyes faster.

Quinn pulled her hand out of her embrace with her best friend and wrapped her up in a hug. "You're not alone, Hayls… You have me… San… Britt… Puck… Mike… Rachel… Tina… The whole Glee Club… And what about Sophie…" Quinn expressed, Sophie being the head cheerleaders closest friend in senior year.

"No one gets it… Everyone's parents are still together or their parents split up when they were too young to understand it all," Hayley said clinging onto her best friend.

"Yeah… When they didn't understand it, Hayls… Imagine what Puck went through, he was seven… Meaning he would have blamed himself for it… You actually know that what happened between your parents had nothing to do with you… And you're dad is still reaching out to you… He still wants you in his life… Puck doesn't even have that…" Quinn honestly said.

"Yeah… I guess," Hayley sniffled. "I want dad in my life," Hayley expressed. "But I'm scared of what mom's going to say or do about it."

"I'm not sure how she's going to react… But if you want him in your life you deserve to have him," Quinn said and she softened her hold on her best friend.

Hayley just nodded and she released her hold from the blonde, "Yeah… You're right… Thanks, Q."

Quinn shook her head, "Don't thank me Hayls… I'm always here for you."

The brunette smiled as she wiped her tears away on her face, "Can I stay at yours again tonight?"

The softball player smiled and nodded, "Of course… That guest room is basically yours now."

Hayley nodded with a smile. She then stood up, fixing up her mattered Cheerio uniform and then held out her hand for Quinn to take, helping the blonde up. "Come on, I've got a song to sing," the brunette said as the pair walked out of the library.

* * *

Quinn dropped off Hayley behind the stage and then made her way back up to where her girlfriend and Glee friends were sitting, Kurt just finished singing a beautiful cover by The Beatles, _I Want To Hold Your Hand_. The blonde missed the Psychologist coming up to talk about grief and loss of a family member because she was with Hayley, but Rachel was thankful for it because she didn't want the blonde to think about Wyatt.

Ms. Pillsbury got up and spoke about divorce, Quinn hoping that Hayley would be okay.

Once the guidance counselor finished, Hayley got up on stage to sing the last song for the day, she walked up to the middle of the built stage, stood in front of the microphone stand, turned to the band and nodded for them to start and then she turned back around to look at all the students sitting up on the bleachers and started to sing.

_Hayley_, _**Hayley and Quinn**_, Glee Club

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said_

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother_  
_And this I come home to, this is my shelter_  
_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_  
_Never knowin what love could be, you'll see_  
_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done_  
_my family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_  
_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_  
_leave_

Tears started to fill Hayley's eyes as she tried to continue to sing.

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around_  
_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says_  
_its true_  
_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love_  
_you, too_

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_  
_Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have_  
_no choice, no way_  
_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_  
_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen_  
_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my_  
_family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_  
_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_  
_leave_

Hayley started to choke on her lyrics… Quinn grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand and stood up, pulling Rachel with her. The blonde started to sing with Hayley as she walked down the stairs with Rachel next to her. The students turned and watched Quinn and Rachel walk down the stairs. Hayley actually smiling at the couple, relieved that she wouldn't have to finish this song alone… she had amazing friends.

**_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name _**

Rachel joined Hayley and Quinn sing. But also the rest of the Glee kids joined at the same time as Rachel. Quinn and Rachel turned around from walking up to the stage and saw that the rest of the Glee Club members were making their way down from the bleachers.

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

Quinn let go of her girlfriend's hand, and walked up on the stage to join Hayley, the rest of the Glee Club joined Rachel at the base of the stage and harmonized the rest of the song with Hayley.

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_**)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(**_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do_**  
**_anything_**)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_**)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(**_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_**  
**_leave_**)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_**)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(**_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_**  
**_leave_**)

Quinn stood next to her best friend and took her hand, nodding at the head cheerleader to finish the song alone. Hayley squeezed her best friends hand and turned to the students up on the bleachers and sung the last part of the song by herself.

_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone_

_Mom will be nicer_  
_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother_  
_Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner_  
_I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right_  
_I'll be your little girl forever_  
_I'll go to sleep at night_

* * *

Hayley sat up on the softball diamond bleachers and waited for Quinn to finish softball practice. Midway through the blondes training session, Rachel walked up on the bleachers and spotted Hayley. "Hey," Rachel whispered out as she made her way up the stairs and took a seat next to the other brunette.

The head cheerleader turned to Rachel, "Hey… Not practicing your songs for tomorrow?"

Rachel shook her head, "I practiced my solo but Quinn and I are doing a duet so I can't really practice that without her… Are you singing tomorrow?"

Hayley smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Puck and I are doing a duet."

Rachel nodded, and then turned to watch Quinn and the other softball girls practice, "Are you feeling okay? I saw you walk out during mine and Santana's duet," Rachel whispered out.

The Cheerio nodded and looked over at the other brunette, "Yeah… I guess… Quinn helped me out."

Rachel nodded and then went into her bag pulling out a pamphlet, handing it over to the Cheerio, "I got this for you today."

Hayley took the pamphlet and read the title, _So Your Parents Are Getting A Divorce_. The Cheerio raised her eyebrows at the other brunette, "Is this some kind of joke?" she said in a soft voice.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Is it too soon?"

Hayley chuckled and shook her head, "No… It's actually perfect timing… Thank you."

Rachel smiled. Hayley turned and pulled the other brunette in a hug, "You're a good friend, Rachel… I don't know if I've ever apologized for what I put you through… And I'm sorry for that."

The diva shook her head, "No you haven't… But thank you. I accept your apology."

The friends separated, Hayley staring back at Rachel, "I know what Quinn sees in you… She's lucky to have you… Anyone would be," the Cheerio said honestly.

Rachel's eyes went wide, "Thank you, Hayley. But I'm the lucky one."

Hayley shook her head, "I think you are both lucky… You need to give yourself more self-confidence… Quinn thinks the world of you but there are also a lot of people at this school who would love the chance to date you."

The diva shook her head, "You're just saying that to be a good friend… I'm not pretty like you or Quinn… Or Santana or Brittany."

The Cheerio felt a prang of guilt shoot through her because she knows the reason why Rachel thinks that is because of all the bullying that she's received… And most of it was from her. "You're pretty too, Rachel. I've heard a lot of people say it… I'm not saying that just because we're friends. You do however have a horrible fashion sense and I don't understand how Quinn can like it, but for some reason she does," Hayley laughed as she tried to lighten the mood.

Rachel smiled at her friend, "Thank you… I guess."

Hayley chuckled and shrugged, "Don't mention it."

"My two favorite people are _finally_ getting along without me around," Quinn said with a laugh as she walked up to her girlfriend and best friend, breaking them out of their conversation.

Rachel jumped up and leaned up to give her girlfriend an innocent kiss on the lips. "Hey, baby."

"Mmmm, hi," Quinn said smiling down at her girlfriend. "You ready to go?" the blonde asked the two brunettes.

They both nodded, Hayley stood up, Quinn looked at her best friend, "Do you need to go home to grab some things or have you still got some clothes in the guest room?"

"I left some things the last time I was over… I can just use them," Hayley answered.

Quinn smiled and then grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand. "Okay let's go… You staying tonight, baby?" the blonde asked as they walked down the bleachers, Hayley behind the couple.

Rachel turned, smiled and nodded, "Yes… I've already spoken to daddy… He said it's fine."

Quinn beamed and nodded as the trio walked over to the parking lot to the blonde's car.

* * *

Once the trio got to the Madden/Fabray residence, Quinn walked inside first, heading into the kitchen, finding her mother cleaning, "Hey mum… Rach and Hay are staying for dinner."

Judy turned around and smiled at her daughter, nodding her head, "So are the rest of the Glee kids."

"Huh?" Quinn asked confused.

"They came over 30 minutes ago… They're all upstairs," Judy said with a shrug.

"And you let them all in?" Quinn laughed.

Judy nodded and chuckled along with her daughter, "What else was I suppose to do, Santana and Noah are very intimidating when they are together… And they said Hayley was coming home with you and she needed friends tonight… I wasn't going to say no to that."

Hayley's eyes filled with tears as she smiled with Rachel behind Quinn. Judy looked over to the two brunettes, "Hi girls… Everyone's upstairs… I'll be ordering pizza in a little while for you all." Judy then looked at Rachel, "From your favorite pizza place, Sweetie," the older blonde smiled.

Rachel beamed and walked over to embrace the tall blonde, "Thank you, Judy."

"Nothing for one of my favorite girls," the older blonde said in their embrace. Quinn just watched her mother and girlfriend interact with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

As the trio walked up to the second lounge room, they saw all their Glee friends playing Wii karaoke, Kurt was up against Puck, Quinn chuckled as she watched the mohawk boy get his ass kicked.

"Oh… I'm up next," Rachel squealed as she went over to say hello to Tina.

"No way, girl! You just got here!" Mercedes said.

"Diva off?" Rachel asked Mercedes with a smirk. Mercedes eyes went wide as she smiled and nodded, "Oh, you're so on."

"10 bucks that Wheezy wins," Santana said who was sitting next to Brittany.

Quinn walked over sitting down next to Santana, "You're on. My girlfriend has this in the bag."

Santana turned, rolled her eyes and smirked at one of her best friends, "Of course you would want your girlfriend to win, she'd lose it if Ceds won."

"That's not going to happen, San," Quinn smirked.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

10 minutes later and Rachel won, she jumped around and squealed, running over to jump on her girlfriends lap, leaning down to place a kiss on her girlfriends lips. Quinn just laughed, then looked over at the Latina, "You owe me 10 bucks."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "I owe you nothing… It's not like you need the money."

The blonde laughed and pushed her best friend; "Well you owe me a coffee the next time we go get one."

Santana just nodded, "Alright… But nows you and I are up," the Latina said with a smirk as she jumped up and grabbed the microphone from Mercedes. Quinn grabbed the microphone from her girlfriend, got up and stood next to the Latina ready to sing the next song.

Hayley watched her best friends start singing, Puck walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around her, turning to watch the two Cheerios fight it out in a singing battle. "You okay, babe?" Puck asked his close friend.

The head cheerleader nodded, "Yeah… What about you?" Hayley said looking up at the mohawk boy.

"Yeah… I guess… As good as I can be… Today was a bit hard," Puck confessed.

"It was," Hayley added, turning back to watch Santana and Quinn. "I'm here for you… If you need to talk," Hayley told her friend.

Puck nodded as he watched the two Cheerios, "I'm here for you too."

Hayley smiled and nodded.

"Ha! You suck, Q," Santana laughed as she won.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, handed the microphone off to Tina and went and sat down next to Rachel.

"As if Quinn would have won against Santana," Paige said as she walked up the stairs and walked over to Puck and Hayley. "Hey," the blonde said to the two. "Hey Paige," Puck said sexually. Hayley just burst out laughing, moving out of Puck's embrace and looking at the two, rolling her eyes, "Q's going to find out if you two don't stop that eye sexing."

"Find out what?" Paige asked Hayley with a smile.

"Fuck you two are so suspicious… You both are horrible flirts," Hayley said shaking her head with a laugh. "Just don't do it in front of, Q… She'll go ape."

Both Puck and Paige smiled and nodded at the head cheerleader, then looked back at each other. Hayley just shook her head and walked off… She wasn't going to get in the middle of it if Quinn happened to find out these two were flirting with each other. Hayley walked off and joined Mike and Matt on one of the couches.

Unbeknownst to Hayley, Puck and Paige was that Quinn did know about the two flirting… They were blatantly obvious when they were together… It wasn't hard to find out.

Santana sat down next to Quinn, "Puck and little Q are flirting again." Quinn turned and looked at the two and rolled her eyes, "Fuck, they're annoying… As if they think that we don't know what's going on… I know they both have the hots for each other… They have both bloody told me."

Rachel laughed at her girlfriend, "Baby… They're just flirting… They wouldn't do anything without your permission… You know that right?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I know… That's why I haven't said anything… Puck knows I'd rip his balls off if he actually tried."

Santana and Rachel just laughed at seeing Quinn in protective sister mode.

* * *

When Judy called down the group to the kitchen for dinner, the kids all started to get their pizza, talking amongst each other. "Rachel…" Judy trailed off, as Rachel was in search of her favorite pizza. The brunette looked up and saw Judy on the opposite side of the kitchen island, Rachel walked around and Judy pointed to the kitchen bench where the sink was connected to. There was a pizza box all by itself, Rachel looked up at Judy and smiled, the older blonde leaning down to whisper in the brunette's ear, "That's all yours, Sweetie. I didn't want any of the boys eating your favorite."

Rachel giggled and hugged the older blonde, "Thanks, Judy… I doubt they would. It's vegan… They wouldn't eat anything without meat," Rachel said.

"They'd eat anything in front of them, Sweetie… That's why I moved it aside," Judy smiled as she kissed the brunette on the forehead. Rachel smiled and nodded as she went to the solo pizza box and pulled out a piece. She then turned around to the kitchen island where all the other pizzas were, walking back over to join her girlfriend and friends in conversations.

Midway through their meals Judy spoke to the group of friends, "You all ready for tomorrow?"

Quinn turned to all of her Glee friends, then to her girlfriend, turning back to her mum with a smirk plastered on her face, "Oh, tomorrow is going to fun," the blonde expressed to which her girlfriend and her Glee friends all nodded to.

Judy stood there and shook her head, _what have these kids planned_... The older blonde walked off and let the group of friends continue on with their conversations.

* * *

_**Songs:**_

_**Dear Mr. President – Pink**_

_**Shake It Out – Florence and The Machine**_

_**Mean – Taylor Swift**_

_**Where is the Love – Black Eyed Peas**_

_**Absolutely Everybody – Vanessa Amorosi**_

_**Imagine – Glee Cast Version**_

_**Thank You, Mom – Good Charlotte**_

_**Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne**_

_**I Want To Hold Your Hand – The Beatles**_

_**Family Portrait – Pink**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Quick shout out to my Beta, _**Comegetit.**

_Just hit 100 followers and 200 reviews! Wow! Thank you all so much!_

_Now straight to the chapter. #MarriageEquality_

**Warning: Content might trigger: rape, assault, abuse.**

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

The next morning Quinn was downstairs in the kitchen, having breakfast with her younger sister and Hayley. When the blonde finished a spoonful of her cereal she turned to Paige, "You have fun with Puck last night?"

Paige's eyes went wide as she turned away from her sister, Hayley just sat on the kitchen bench stool eating her toast with a smirk on her face… Busted. "I don't know what you're talking about," Paige voiced still not looking at her sister.

"You know you really need to disguise that smell of smoke better… Mum will flip it once she finds out," Quinn said seriously to her sister.

"You think I smoke?" Paige asked surprise; the younger blonde thought she had hidden it really well.

The Cheerio just laughed and nodded her head, "Paige… Seriously. I'm not dumb… It's not hard to find out, when one, you try to sneak outside with Puck and come back reeking of cigarette's and two, you really need to zip your bag shut… Those things can fall out."

"You've been through my bag?!" Paige said angrily.

Quinn shook her head, "No… You know I'd never do that… But I can't help it if I walk past and notice a pack of cigarettes," the older blonde retaliated.

Paige just rolled her eyes, while Hayley just focused on her plate on the bench. "Look Paige… Do whatever you want… I'm not going to bust you… But don't be stupid… It's got peer pressure written all over it… You know how much I hate smoking; it's disgusting… It reeks… And it's horrible for your health… If you want to get on the Cheerios next year you can't pick that up as a habit, Sue will know because your lungs will be filled of tar and you won't be able to keep up with any of the other girls," Quinn said seriously.

"It's not like you haven't smoked a cigarette and Santana came and joined Puck and I last night," Paige voiced back.

"Yeah… I have tried a cigarette… Once… And hated it… And Santana isn't my little sister and she only smokes every once in a while, not all the time… Just be careful," Quinn said to her sister lovingly.

Paige just nodded. "Now… On the other topic… What is going on between you and Puck?"

"Nothing!" Paige yelled fast. Hayley just continued to look down but now smirking.

The softball player just rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you one bit… Don't you remember coming into my room the day before Rachel's birthday and you told me you thought Puck was hot?"

"I don't remember that… That was months ago," Paige said, trying to sound convincing.

Quinn laughed, "Oh gosh… You're a horrible liar, Paigie… You know that right?"

It was Paige's turn to roll her eyes, "Look… Nothing is going on between Puck and I… He's older than me by three years… I'm still in middle school."

"But you're going to be a sophomore next year so technically you're the age of a freshman," Hayley finally looking up and butting in.

"Not helping, Hayley," Paige said to Quinn's best friends, Hayley just laughed.

"Getting back to the point," Quinn said, quickly turning to Hayley, "And we will talk about you knowing about this and not telling me later."

Hayley rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend, "Yes mom."

Quinn ignored her and looked at her younger sister, "Talk," Quinn voiced.

The younger blonde shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about." Quinn stared at her with narrow eyes, "Promise," Paige added when she saw the look her sister was giving her.

Quinn just nodded. "We just flirt with each other… Nothing more," Paige added.

The softball player nodded, "Yeah… But you're too young to know that flirting usually leads to more… I don't want one of my best friends dating my younger sister, Paige," Quinn said seriously.

Paige nodded, "I know… It won't happen… I promise," the younger blonde said seriously.

"Okay," Quinn said with a nod.

"What is taking Rachel so long?" Hayley voiced once the two sisters stopped talking.

"Hay, you and I are lucky… We don't have to pick out an outfit to wear to school everyday… She's just figuring out what to wear," Quinn said.

Hayley turned to look at her best friend, "How many clothes does she have here?"

"About half her closet," Quinn said with a laugh.

"Shit you two are like a married couple already… Hope the sex hasn't gotten bad," Hayley said with a laugh.

"And that's my queue to leave," Paige said as she shivered and started to leave the kitchen. Quinn and Hayley just turned and laughed at her.

Once Paige left, Quinn got back to finishing off her cereal, while Hayley took her plate and placed it in the dishwasher, the brunette turned around and leaned her elbows on the kitchen island, opposite her best friend, "What would you do if I kissed Rachel today?"

Quinn looked up from her cereal bowl with her eyebrows raised high, "You're one of the straightest people I know."

Hayley nodded with a smirk, still resting her elbows on the bench, "Oh… I know… I just want to have some fun today… So what would you do if I macked on Rachel."

The blonde just laughed, "Good luck with her saying yes."

The head cheerleader stood up, smirking at her best friend, "Who said I'm going to ask… I just want to make sure you're not going to get jealous because I don't want to get slapped… Or be placed in some lesbian butch...bitch fight," the brunette chuckled.

Quinn just shook her head, "What are you planning to do today?"

Hayley's smirk grew, "Well it's LGBT day, Quinn… I'm just opening up my sexuality to the school… I've got to show my support somehow," the head cheerleader said innocently.

The softball player just laughed as she continued to shake her head, "I think today is going to be a good day."

"It sure is," Hayley said with a wink as she turned and walked out of her kitchen chuckling along the way. Quinn just shook her head and laughed, her best friend was up to something.

* * *

As Quinn entered McKinley with her hand embraced in her girlfriend's and Hayley walking next to her, she watched the brunette spot her senior friend, "Sophie!" Hayley shouted through the halls.

The light haired brunette turned around from her locker and smiled at her friend, "Hey Hay."

Hayley walked up to Sophie, Quinn and Rachel following. The head Cheerio leaned over to give her friend a kiss on the cheek, "You're still up for being my girlfriend today, right?"

Quinn just burst out laughing when she heard Hayley casually talk to her senior friend, while Rachel just went wide-eyed. Sophie chuckled and nodded, "But we're not exclusive, Hay," she said with a wink, and wrapped her hand in one of Hayley's.

"Oh… No… One girl can't sustain this," Hayley said moving her hand up and down her body sexually. The head cheerleader then turned to Quinn and winked, and then turned to Rachel shooting her a sexy smirk.

Quinn watched the confusion on her girlfriends face and the look that Hayley was giving Rachel and just laughed as she shook her head… Oh gosh… Hayley is definitely going to have fun today.

"What is going on here?" Rachel asked the small group.

"I'm just opening up my sexuality choices," Hayley said with a shrug, as she brought up her entwined hands with Sophie's and kissed it. Sophie just laughed and then looked at Rachel, "We're just showing our support today, Rachel… And Hayley wanted to have some fun… We're not making fun of gay or lesbian's in anyway… We just want to show the people in our school that it doesn't matter whether you're gay or straight… We don't see a difference… So we're just trying to show the haters that."

Rachel just nodded, "That's very nice of you both… There needs to be more people like you in this school."

"Oh there is," Hayley said with a smile.

Rachel and Quinn just looked confused, "Look," the head cheerleader said as she pointed down the hallway to Puck leaning up against a locker talking to Kurt. Quinn placed her hand over her mouth in surprise and then looked at Hayley, "He's not…" the blonde started. Hayley nodded, "Oh he is, he asked Kurt out for the day yesterday."

"And Kurt's okay with it?" Rachel asked.

Hayley shrugged, "I wouldn't want to date Puck for a day… But that's my opinion… The boy just needs to watch out for Puck's wondering hands."

They watched Puck take Kurt's books out of his hands, reach down and take the boys hands in his and start walking off to Kurt's first class for the day.

Hayley turned to Sophie, "Okay, babe… Come walk me to class."

Sophie smiled, "Why can't you walk me to class?"

"Because I get walked," Hayley voiced, fake shocked.

Quinn and Rachel just laughed at the two, Hayley then turned to the real couple, "Being a lesbian is already hard," she stated seriously then looked at Sophie, "I'll walk you to class, babe… Only for you," Hayley said with a wink.

Hayley and Sophie then started to walk off down the hall, Rachel looked at her girlfriend, "You actually have great friends."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "They're not just my friends… They're yours too… And just wait to you see what Tina and Mercedes have planned," the blonde said as she started to chuckle.

"What have they planned?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I can't tell you… Go ask them… I'm not even allowed to know," Quinn smiled.

The brunette just pouted but nodded, "I'll walk you to class… My locker, then yours," Rachel stated as she started to walk, so Quinn followed because her hand was still grasped in her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

Today was definitely a weird day. Hayley and Sophie walked around the halls hand in hand proudly, same with Puck and Kurt. What surprised Quinn and Rachel was that some of Hayley's other senior friends started to show their support by doing what Hayley and Sophie were doing. Some of them received death glares from some of the other students and shakes of the heads, but the students couldn't throw a slushy on their face or yell profanity at them because of the no bullying policy that was enforced on Monday.

Kurt walked around proud; this was the first time he was actually coming out to the whole school… No more assumptions… Some people asked him and he just blatantly said yes then walked off proud, with Puck's hand wrapped in his. Kurt came out to his father on the weekend that just passed, the man accepted him with unconditional love, so by having his fathers and friends support, Kurt was more than proud to walk down the hallways and show off who he really is.

* * *

That afternoon, just like Monday and Tuesday the students and teachers were in the gymnasium, however Ms. Pillsbury wanted the atmosphere to be less serious and more comfortable, so she placed mats all over the floor around the stage for students who wanted to sit on the ground to sit on the ground, but still leaving the bleachers opened for those students who wanted to sit up on them. It was an easy choice for the Glee kids, they sat amongst the mats because it was easier for them to walk to the stage when they had to perform.

Quinn and Rachel walked hand in hand through the doors of the gymnasium, looking around to spot their friends, Hayley was sitting with her back against Sophie's front, just like what Kurt was doing with Puck who sat next to them, Quinn just smiled at her friends. As the couple was walking over to join them Rachel spotted both their parents near the stage, so the brunette pulled them over to say hello.

Judy, Steve, Hiram and LeRoy were asked by Ms. Pillsbury to come and speak to all the students about their personal experiences, which they happily accepted.

* * *

Once all the students and teachers were settled, Ms. Pillsbury came up and expressed how today was a very serious topic that needs great respect, and if someone is seen being disobedient and disruptive they will be asked to leave and depending on the situation they could get suspended.

The red haired lady then asked Rachel to come up, the brunette started to sing _I'm Coming Out_, by Diana Ross. There was a lot of shakes of the heads within the crowd but Rachel didn't care she focused on her girlfriend and friends.

Hayley leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear when Rachel was performing, the blonde didn't take her eyes off her girlfriend, "Everyone is going to think she's a lesbian now."

Quinn nodded and smiled, still looking at her girlfriend, "I think that's the point."

"She definitely doesn't care what people think," Hayley added.

The blonde tore her eyes away from her girlfriend to look at her best friend, "She does care… But only with the people she cares about."

"Just like you?" Hayley asked.

Quinn shook her head, "I only care what she thinks of me… No one else," the blonde said honestly and then refocused back on her girlfriend.

"Gosh… You two should already get married…" Hayley chuckled then turned around to Sophie, "Babe, I'll be back… I have to go get ready to perform," the head cheerleader said as she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and jumped up, Puck doing the same with Kurt.

Kurt shuffled over to sit next to Quinn. As Rachel finished her song Quinn jumped up and clapped, Rachel blushed when she saw her girlfriend, but she blew her a kiss and then walked off the stage.

As Quinn sat down she turned to the boy, "How's dating Puck?" she said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back and then started laughing, "He's very needy…" he expressed as Quinn laughed. "But… He has been a gentleman… Very sweet of him to do it for me… I think he just chose to do it because he was worried that something may have happened to me today… He's kind of my bodyguard."

Quinn nodded, "I think you're right… But he wouldn't tell anyone that because he doesn't want anyone to think that you need a bodyguard."

Kurt nodded, "You know I just thought he was the biggest womanizer in this school… Don't get me wrong… He is…" Kurt chuckled, "But… But he's a lot more than that when you get to know him."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "He is."

"Hey baby, hello Kurt," Rachel said as she joined the two, she looked over and said hello to her other Glee friends and Sophie, then sat down next to Quinn.

Ms. Pillsbury came up and introduced Quinn's parents to the school, most of the students were surprised to have someone speak that was a students parent because the last two days they have just had past students and Psychologists.

Steve and Judy walked up hand in hand and then went to the podium with the microphone, Steve walked in front of it and then looked around at the students and teachers, Judy looked down and waved at Quinn, the young blonde chuckled and waved back.

"Hello… My name is Steve and this is my wife Judy… Firstly we want to thank Mr. Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury for asking us to speak today. My wife and I have spoken about what we wanted to talk about today and we both agreed to talk about our upbringings. I lost my father when I was eight so I never really got to know him… Or remember much about him. My mother brought my sister and myself up by herself. I don't feel like I was deprived anything by having one parent raise me… I believe I was overwhelmed with the love that one person could give me." Steve took a breath and looked around at the teachers and students. "One day I came home after a day at school and like I normally would do I told my mother about the events of my day, and on that particular day a boy in my school was bullied and bashed because he had girl mannerisms… He was called names… Faggot… Queer… Nancy… Princess… Anal assassin… Cock jockey… Homo… Poof… Drag Queen… Are just naming a few…"

Kurt sat there with silent tears running down his face, Quinn leaned over and encased her hand in his.

"He was thrown to the ground and kicked until he was unconscious… No one did anything to stop the group of kids that were around him… They didn't stop until they got bored. One of the teachers called the ambulance and he was taken away… Not one of the boys that kicked him or called him names were disciplined for what they did… Everyone walked away like nothing happened…" Steve paused, took a breath and continued. "After I told my mother what happened she just asked me one question, 'If no one is willing to stand up for that boy… Then who is?' It was contradictory… Because she already answered it… No one." Steve took another breath in and out and continued, "That day I went to the hospital and sat at his bedside until he came out of his coma… And ever since than he has been my best friend."

There were gasps amongst the room and some applause. Quinn just smiled up at her father. "He is the best man I will ever know… He was my best man at my wedding and I was his best man at his… But the difference with our weddings is that my country accepted mine and didn't accept his…" Steve shook his head and then continued. "He and his partner have been together for almost 20 years… Do I care that his partner is another man… No… Because back when I was a teenager when my mother asked me that question I chose then and there to be a person who is willing to stand up…" And that was it. Steve nodded and stepped down, letting his wife talk. All the teachers and some of the students stood up and clapped.

Once everyone calmed down, Judy started to talk, "My childhood is very different to my husbands… But one thing both of us did have, was our parents loved us unconditionally and taught us many valuable lessons. I wasn't raised in a religious family… But my parents did hold many values and beliefs… One that has always stuck to me, and I'm sure you have all heard of it, which is 'don't judge a book by it's cover'… I was always taught to give people a chance… To never judge them by the way they look because most of the time we get it wrong. So when I met my husband and he introduced me to his best friend and his partner I looked underneath the covers and saw that both of those men were lovely. They were the first gay men I had encountered in my life… I'm sure I would have been in the same vicinity as other gay and lesbian people and I'm sure I would have spoken to some of them and maybe some of them may have been my friends throughout my life, but my husbands best friend was the first gay person I really knew… After I met them nothing changed in my life because I just saw them as two wonderful people… It didn't matter to me that they were gay because I chose to stick around and not judge them for being gay…"

Judy took a breath and continued, "I don't understand why there are people out there that say they accept all races… All nationalities… Both genders… But they can't accept someone's sexual preference…" Judy took another breath, "Are they doing anything to you by walking around holding onto their partners hand? Have they said anything horrible to you? Have they offended you?" Judy shook her head, "So why do people feel the need to offend them or say something horrible to them… They are not living your life… They are living their own... All I say to you people who do that… Who judge a person before you actually get to know them… Is remember the saying, 'don't judge a book by it's cover', because on more than one occasion that person who you may have judged at first may be the one person in the end who means the most to you…" And that was it. Judy stepped down, took her husbands hand and they walked off. More students this time stood up and clapped as Quinn's parents walked off stage.

* * *

Hayley and Puck got up on stage, the mohawk boy with his guitar in hand, they both stood in front of microphone stands. The two friends looked at each other and smiled, Puck started strumming on his guitar, while the members in the band started to play the drums.

_Hayley_, **Puck**, Together

**To kiss and tell, it's just not my style.  
But the night is young, and it's been awhile and she broke my heart, broke it right in two,  
and it took some time but I'm feelin' like I'm finally ready to find, find somebody new **

Hayley grabbed her microphone pulling it off the stand and started to dance around with the music, she looked over a Quinn and winked as her; Hayley and Puck started singing the choir together. Quinn just shook her head and laughed.

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl

The head cheerleader then walked off the stage, walking through the people sitting on the mats and sung the next verse. Hayley only locking eyes with girls; she would give her girl friends slight touches on the shoulder or jaw line as she walked amongst the students singing.

_It's that moment when you start closin' in_  
_First you're holding back, then surrenderin'_  
_It can start a fire, light up the sky, such a simple thing._  
_Do you wanna try?_  
_Are you ready to say good-bye to all these blues?_

Hayley moved through the crowd of students and stood in front of Quinn and Rachel… Quinn just shook her head; she knew what her best friend was planning. The head cheerleader reached down and grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her up, receiving a surprised squeal from the other brunette. Hayley grabbed around the other brunette's neck with one hand and sung in the microphone with the other, making Rachel dance around with her as the head cheerleader sung the chorus with Puck. Puck was still up on stage, strumming on his guitar, just looking down and watching Hayley.

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl

Their were gasps and squeals amongst the students as they watched the two brunettes dance together. Rachel on the other hand was blushing, and if she wasn't as tanned as she was, she'd be bright red.

**'Cause maybe tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives, oh yeah.  
**_Are you ready?_** Are you ready... **_to cross that line, put your lips on mine?_

Hayley flung Rachel over so she had to place her hands around Hayley's neck so she wouldn't fall on her ass. Rachel only being supported by Hayley's hands now around her back, and the one-foot that was on the floor. The head cheerleader leaning closer to the other brunette's face, smirking and whispering the next part of the song.

(_Put your lips on mine baby_)

The head Cheerio, smacked her lips on the brunette's, the students started to applaud as the brunette's locked lips. Quinn just sat there and watched Hayley mack on her girlfriend… And it wasn't just a peck on the lips, Quinn saw Hayley's tongue pop out of her mouth and barge it's way into Rachel's. Quinn just lifted her hand up to her face covering part of her eyes, shook her head and smiled… She wasn't jealous one bit, Hayley warned her, and she had a feeling that Rachel would be apologizing profusely for something she couldn't even help… Quinn trusted Rachel 100%. Rachel's eyes went wide when the other brunette laid her lips on hers. The diva not knowing what to do, so just let Hayley go for it.

**Do you wanna try? **  
**Are you ready to say good-bye to all these blues? **

**I wanna kiss a girl **  
**I wanna hold her tight **  
**Maybe make a little magic baby **

Hayley pulled back, smiling down at a shocked Rachel, lifted her back to a standing position, placing the microphone back under her mouth, "You're lips are soft," the head cheerleader smiled and she lifted her hand up to lightly touch Rachel's jawline and then started singing the chorus.

_Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But no one should be lonely, I shouldn't be lonely_

The head cheerleader then turned and walked away from Rachel, but first she knelt down and pulled Quinn into a hug. Then stood up and walked throughout the crowd of students dancing around as she sung.

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
_I wanna kiss a girl_

* * *

While Rachel and Quinn were waiting to be called up by Ms. Pillsbury for the next performance, the blonde was silently doing her final tuning for her guitar. Rachel walked over and sat in front of her, "Lucy?" the brunette said nervously.

Quinn looked up and saw the worried look in her girlfriend's eyes, "You okay?"

"Ummm… I just… You're not mad at me for what happened between Hayley and I… I didn't know she was going to do that and if I had…" Quinn placed her finger over her girlfriend's lips to silence her.

"Shhhh…." The blonde whispered out. Rachel was about to oppose and start talking again but Quinn leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, shutting her right up.

Once the softball player leaned back she smiled, "I'm not angry… I love you, baby."

Rachel sighed a sigh of relief and smiled as she nodded, "Thank you… Hayley surprised me… I was caught off guard, it meant nothing."

Quinn nodded and smiled, "I know… I'm not mad at either of you… Promise."

The brunette beamed, "I love you, Lucy."

"And I love you," Quinn confessed leaning back to place another innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Ms. Pillsbury walked off stage and walked up to the girls, "You're up girls," the guidance counselor smiled and patted them on the shoulders. Quinn walked over and grabbed her headset microphone and slipped it on, she then watched Rachel walk up on stage and grab the microphone out of the stand and turn and face her girlfriend instead of looking out of at the crowd. They stood five meters away from each other, Quinn nodding to the band and the blonde also starting to strum on her guitar as Rachel started singing, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

**Rachel**, _Quinn_, Together

**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down**

Quinn smiled and then opened her mouth to sing the next verse. The couple still staring into each other's eyes; not bothering to acknowledge the audience off the stage.

_I won't tell anybody that you turn my world around  
I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down_

The couple started walking closer together, but once they were near each other they moved in a circle together, never taking their eyes off the other as they sung the chorus together.

I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch **if I fall** (_Down, down, down_)

They continued to walk in a circle as they sung the next verses, both of them smiling at each other as they sung. Quinn continued to strum on the guitar around her.

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight  
_**Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you**  
**It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me**

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me_  
_But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall_  
**Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist**  
**Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash**

They split apart and moved back to the positions they were at the start of the song, singing the chorus together. Both beaming at the other. They still haven't acknowledged the crowd off the stage. But this was the whole point to the song. They didn't want to sing about being gay or straight they wanted to show the students and teachers that they were a couple… Who cares if they were a lesbian couple… What's the difference? So that's why they chose to do this song as a duet.

I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch _if I fall_ (**Down, down, down**)

I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch **if I fall** (_Down, down, down_)

Quinn and Rachel then started to walk closer together. But instead of walking around in a circle they stopped just in front of the other. Rachel smiled as she held the microphone up to her mouth, Quinn winked at her girlfriend as she continued to strum on her guitar and sing the next part with her brunette.

**I won't fall out of love, **_I won't fall out of**  
**_**I won't fall out of love,** _I won't fall out of__**  
**_**I won't fall out of love,**_ I won't fall out of**  
**_I won't fall out of love, I fall into you

_I won't fall out of love, _**I won't fall out of_  
_**_I won't fall out of love,_** I won't fall out of_  
_**_I__ won't fall out of love__,_** I won't fall out of_  
_**I won't fall out of love, I fall into you

They then moved in a circle together, stopping when they were on the opposite side they once were, continuing to stare into each other's eyes and finishing the song together.

I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch _if I fall_ (**Down, down, down**)

I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch **if I fall** (_Down, down, down_)

I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall

Quinn lifted her hand off her guitar reached down and grabbed her girlfriends hand that wasn't holding onto the microphone, lifting it up to her lips and placing a sweet, soft kiss on said hand. Rachel blushed while Quinn smiled, "You're beautiful," the blonde whispered out, because she had the microphone headset still on, the audience all heard her. There were a few 'awwws' and some 'woots' but the majority of the crowd was clapping.

Mr. Schue watched the two perform and what just happened, and then he understood what the couple was trying to tell him last week in Glee… He shook his head at how naive he had been… He needed to fix this… If his students don't see a difference then that's what he needed to show the judges… He smiled and nodded as he watched the two girls in love walk off the stage… They probably have no idea the change they are making in this school… But he did… Because they both have helped him see it…

* * *

Brittany jumped up on stage, beaming happily into the crowd, she quickly looked at the band and nodded for them to start and then she was off singing her solo. As the instruments started playing Rachel went wide eyed, she looked at her girlfriend who was snuggling next to her, "Brittany did not choose to sing this song," the brunette voiced surprised.

Quinn laughed and nodded, "I think she did."

As Brittany started to sing Quinn heard her Latina best friend say "Oh shit." Hayley started laughing next to the blonde with Sophie. Kurt giggled and then whispered out, "I was hoping someone would sing this song." Mercedes and Tina shouted out a 'woop' as the tall blonde started to sing.

_Look inside_  
_Look inside your tiny mind_  
_Now look a bit harder_  
_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

_So you say_  
_It's not okay to be gay_  
_Well I think you're just evil_  
_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_  
_Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you_  
_Fuck you very, very much_

And that was it… Brittany's microphone was cut off. Ms. Pillsbury run up and stopped the blonde. Most of the students were laughing and clapping at the choice of song the tall blonde sung.

* * *

After Hiram and LeRoy got up and spoke about their two experiences of coming out, Mercedes and Tina got up to sing. Like Quinn and Rachel they wanted to do a duet together to show the school that it doesn't matter who you fall in love with, and they picked a perfect song to show it. Tina and Mercedes took the stage as they fixed microphone headsets around their head, walking up to the middle of the stage they then turned to look at each other instead of the crowd of students and teachers. The Asian girl turned to the band nodding her head for them to start playing and then she looked over at Mercedes.

_Tina_, **Mercedes**, Together

_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you _  
_Doesn't matter what my family's saying too _  
_It just matters that I'm in love with you _  
_It only matters that you love me too _

_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you _  
_I'm accepting of you and the things you do _  
_Just as long as it's you _  
_Nobody but you, baby, baby_  
_  
_**My love for you, unconditional love too _  
_**Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it

Tina and Mercedes then walked closer together pulling each other in a tight embrace and started to dance around together, continuing to sing.

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

If you just walked into the gymnasium not knowing who these girls were, you would assume that these two girls were dating because the way they were holding each other and dancing and singing definitely looked like they were in love. But that was the whole point.

_(You're so kind)  
_**Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind _  
_**(_And you're mine)_**_  
And I can't believe you're mine_**

**Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure**  
**Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure**  
**Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart**  
**And show that my love will never hurt or harm**

**Doesn't matter what the pain we go through**  
**Doesn't matter if the money's gone too**  
**Just as long as I'm with you**  
**Nobody but you, baby, baby**

_You're love for me, unconditional I see  
_Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it

Tina and Mercedes, started to speed up dancing with each other, Brittany squealed out, because these two could dance great together.

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

They then slowed down their tempo and still continued to sing and dance with each other.

(**You're so kind)**_  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
_(**And you're mine**)_  
And I can't believe you're mine_

_Doesn't matter what they say_  
**Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway **  
_Doesn't matter what they do_  
**Cause my love will always be with you**

My love for you unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that  
My love is true, and it's just for you, uh

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing _  
_Cause I'm in love with the inner being _  
_And it doesn't really matter what they believe _  
_What matters to me is you're in love with me_

**Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing **  
**Cause I'm in love with the inner being **  
**And it doesn't really matter what they believe **  
**What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me**

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
(He-he)  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
(I'm always doing that!)  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

* * *

It was Kurt's time to get up on stage; as he walked up, Burt, the boys father, was walking off stage because he too, like Quinn and Rachel's parents spoke to the students and teachers, "Go get them, son," Burt said as he pulled his son in for a hug.

Kurt smiled and walked up on stage, and just like Rachel he sung a song with meaning.

_I'm walking through life in nature's disguise_  
_You laugh at me and you criticize_  
_'Cause I'm happy, carefree and gay_  
_Yes, I'm gay_  
_Ain't no fault - it's a fact_  
_I was born this way - yeah_  
_Now I won't judge you - don't you judge me_  
_We're all the way nature meant us to be_

The boy continued to sing with confidence, keeping his eyes mostly on his group of friends, which were smiling up at him with proud eyes, some clapping along to the music, and some even singing along.

* * *

The group of Glee kids all walked to the side of the stage to set up for their last number for the day. Burt was still there, so he introduced himself to his sons friends that he hadn't met yet. Quinn walked up to him and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel, I'm Quinn… Quinn Fabray."

Burt smiled down at the blonde, "Kurt told me you have been helping him out… Thank you," he said seriously.

Quinn lifted up a piece of paper she was clutching in her other hand and slipped it to him, "This is my dads number… He asked me to hand it over to you… If you want to talk to someone, my dad said you can give him a call."

Burt smiled and took the piece of paper, "Thank you, I just might use it."

The softball player nodded, "I'm sure you two can talk over a beer and a game of baseball… Seeing as I play softball my dads gotten really into the baseball here."

"I'm sure he has… Kurt has told me you're a great player," Burt added.

"Not as good as he is at singing…" Quinn and Burt laughed. Kurt heard the exchange and walked over.

"That is such a lie, Quinn… And you know it… You're a phenomenal softball player," Kurt smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Kurt," Quinn smiled at her friend then turned back to the boys father, "It was a pleasure to met you sir, but I better go get ready for our last number." Quinn shook his hand and then walked off to grab her microphone and wait for Principal Figgins to call them up.

_Kurt_, **Rachel**, _**Quinn**_, Glee Cast

"_**It takes a lifetime to become the best that we can be. We have not the time or the right to judge each other. It's one life and there's no returning, no deposit, one life. So make sure you like what's in your closet**_."

_I am what I am  
I don't want praise I don't want pity  
I bang my own drum  
Some think it's noise I think it's pretty  
**And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle**  
**Why not try to see things from a different angle**  
_Your life is a shame  
Do you can shout out I am what I am  
I am what I am

**I am what I am**  
**And what I am needs no excuses**  
**I deal my own deck**  
**Sometimes the aces sometimes the deuces_  
_**_It's my life and I want to have a little proud in_**_  
_**_My life and it's not a place I have to hide in_**_  
_**Life's not worth a dam till you can shout out  
I am what I am**_  
_**I am what I am

I am what I am

I am… I am… I am… I am… I am what I am

The audience clapped as the Glee Club walked off stage, Quinn was patted on the shoulder by a couple of her friends, as was Rachel and Kurt. However the blonde watched Santana place her microphone on the table and walk straight out of the gymnasium. Quinn was about to walk after her but Hayley grabbed onto her hand stopping her, the blonde looked at her best friend, "Just let her go… Sometimes she needs time by herself… Just like you and I… And this is a time she needs to be alone."

"You know… Don't you?" Quinn asked Hayley softly.

"I've know for years," Hayley smiled out.

"How come you've just been joking around with me about her and Brittany?" Quinn wondered.

Hayley shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to talk to someone about it… I didn't really care if everyone thought I was joking… Because I actually knew the truth."

"How come you never spoke to her about it… She's been coming to me for help," Quinn expressed.

"I had a feeling she was…" Hayley smiled at her best friend. "…that's one of the reasons why I didn't confront her about it… She's not sleeping around with guys anymore so I knew something must have happened for her to stop." Quinn nodded. "And I haven't gone to her because the time hasn't been right… You need to go to her at the right time otherwise she will lose it," Hayley added. The blonde nodded with wide eyes, because, yes she definitely knew that. "That's why you two got suspended, right? It was because of her coming to terms with everything."

Quinn looked at her best friend, "It's not my place to say anything, Hay."

Hayley nodded, "Yeah… I know… Sorry."

The softball player shook her head, "No, don't apologize, it's fine."

"Baby? What are you doing this afternoon?" Rachel said walking up to the two, "Oh… Did I interrupt something?" the brunette asked.

They both shook their heads, "No… We were finished," Hayley smiled. "Oh… Sorry for the whole kissing you before," the head cheerleader smiled.

"You're not sorry," Rachel stated back with a smile on her lips.

Hayley chuckled, "Okay… I'm not… Just having some fun… It won't happen again."

Rachel nodded, "I hope not," the brunette stated seriously.

Both Quinn and Hayley just laughed. Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "So what are you doing this afternoon, seeing as Glee isn't on."

"I'm spending the afternoon with you," Quinn shrugged. Rachel immediately beamed and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, "Good answer."

The softball player chuckled as she held onto her girlfriend, "Want to go watch a movie and maybe grab some dinner? On me… Oh… We could check out that drive-in a few towns away… The one we were talking about," Quinn winked as the couple separated.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Just like what I said this morning… Married couple," the head cheerleader said as she walked off to go talk to her other friends.

"Married couple?" Rachel asked her girlfriend with raised eyebrows, suspiciously.

Quinn smirked, "Long story, babe… Let's head to mine to get ready to go out," the blonde said as she moved her arm around Rachel's waist and started walking out of the gymnasium.

* * *

_**Songs:**_

_**I'm Coming Out – Diana Ross**_

_**Kiss A Girl – Keith Urban**_

_**Parachute – Ingrid Michaelson**_

_**Fuck You – Lily Allen**_

_**Doesn't Really Matter – Janet Jackson**_

_**I Was Born This Way – Carl Bean**_

_**I Am What I Am – Gloria Gaynor**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey all, just before the chapter, I just want to point something out, the last chapter I received a couple reviews that were negative and or constructive criticism. Firstly, I want to say, I do not mind one bit when someone voicers their own opinions and views on my chapters and gives me some good constructive feedback. Everyone has different views and I know that, so don't think I'm a person who just enjoys sweet, kind reviews. But with that said, when I receive a somewhat negative review I always love the chance to place my opinion in and I cannot do that when someone posts a review as a Guest. I'm sure everyone on FF has read an AN about this, and I'm sorry that I'm doing it also, but to those people who have posted Guest reviews, I'd just love the opportunity to have my say in a reply._

_With that said there was a guest review that stated that they think I'm ruining a good story because of no plot progression because of this acceptance week. I just would like to say that this chapter you're about to read is the last of the acceptance week, I continue to follow up every characters plot in due chapters. These chapters were just placed in for something different, but it is not my vision, my vision is to move my character's developments forward, that being what you voiced about Quinn and Rachel. Also, this is the last chapter that is filled with songs, I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it I did take a lot of time listening to the songs and choosing which person I wanted to sing each lyric, that is why I placed that in, I wanted you all to get a feel and vision of what I saw in my head as I wrote the chapter._

_Another guest review by the name of well sh.t, firstly thank you for your honest opinion and I can see where you're coming from, and you are right, however Hayley is the most popular person at school so her stepping out and kissing Rachel was a blatant expression of being okay with gay and lesbian people, and when the most popular person in school steps out and does something like that, some of the sheep choose to follow. I can see your point when you told me to keep it realistic and I do try to keep this fic as realistic as I can, and don't worry I have not envisioned something like this to happen again, I only wrote it in for a little bit of fun and thought my readers would find it as humorous, I didn't mean to offend anyone. The point you made about Quinn not being jealous, there is a very good reason why I stated that Quinn wasn't jealous… That is because of her past, that will come up in due time… Quinn places complete trust in Rachel and she doesn't think that Rachel would cheat on her for one second, so when Hayley kissed Rachel (giving warning to Quinn beforehand) there was no negative feelings or feedback to give._

_I'm sorry for that AN, I don't like doing them, but I felt like I too needed my opinions to be said. Please don't take any offence, if you have something else to write I'd love to have a chat. That being said, I appreciate every review I get._

_Hope you all are having a lovely Easter break. Now off to the chapter._

_Thank you to my Beta, **Comegetit**._

**Warning: Some content may trigger: rape, assault.**

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

The next day of acceptance week, during lunchtime, Santana made her way into the auditorium, she didn't want to be around any of her friends for lunch so she used the excuse that she needed to work on a song she was planning to perform this afternoon. As the Latina walked up on stage she walked over to the piano and sat down, her hands hovering over the keys. Santana took a breath in and out and then started to play, singing along with the music.

_If you go, they'll say you're following_  
_If you don't, then you're too good for them_  
_If you smile, you must be ignorant_  
_If you don't, what's your problem?_  
_If you're down, so ungrateful_  
_And if you're happy, why so selfish?_  
_And, you can't win_  
_No, you can't win, no_

_The one who doesn't quite fit in_  
_Underdressed under your skin_  
_Oh, a walking disaster_  
_Everytime you try to fly_  
_You end up falling out of line, oh_  
_You can't can't win, no_

Santana shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes as she continued to play and sing.

_If you're thin, poor little walking disease_  
_If you're not, they're all screaming obese_  
_If you're straight, why aren't you married yet?_  
_If you're gay, why aren't you waving a flag?_  
_If it's wrong, you're knowing it_  
_If it's right, you'll always miss_  
_You can't win, no_  
_You can't win, no_

_The one who doesn't quite fit in_  
_Underdressed under your skin_  
_Oh, a walking disaster_  
_Everytime you try to fly_  
_You end up falling out of line, oh_  
_You can't can't win, no_

She choked out as she quickly wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and then placed her hands back on the piano and started to play and sing again.

_And you try, you try so hard_  
_But it's wearing on your heart_  
_And you play, you play the game_  
_But you pay, you pay for it_  
_You can't win, no_  
_You can't win no_

_If you speak, you'll only piss 'em off_  
_If you don't, you're another robot_  
_If you stop, they'll just say you quit_  
_If you don't, you might lose your shit_  
_You can't win, no_  
_You can't win, no_  
_You can't win, nooo_

_The one who doesn't quite fit in_  
_Underdressed under your skin_  
_Oh, a walking disaster_  
_Everytime you try to fly_  
_You end up falling out of line, oh_  
_You can't can't win, no_

_I can't win_

_The one who doesn't quite fit in_  
_Underdressed under your skin_  
_Oh, a walking disaster_  
_Everytime you try to fly_  
_You end up falling out of line, oh_  
_You can't can't win, no_

Santana looked down as fresh tears started to fall. She shook her head, placed her hands to her face and then let go… She cried…

The Latina didn't know how long she had been crying for until there was someone who quietly sat down next to her and pulled her in a hug… She knew whose touch that was… She's felt it since she was little… But it wasn't the touch she wanted right now… She wanted the other girl who she grew up with.

Hayley watched her best friend perform and her heart broke as she watched the Latina sing… The head cheerleader held on tight to the Latina and let her cry into her shoulder… The years they've known each other she's never seen Santana so vulnerable before.

"Why can't I be stronger…" Santana whispered out through her tears as she held onto one of her best friends.

"You are strong, San. Not everyone is okay with this," Hayley said softly.

"Q is… Rachel is… Even gay boy Hummel is…" the Latina sniffled, continuing to hold onto the brunette.

"Yeah… But you're not them, S… You're an individual… Remember that," Hayley voiced.

Santana pulled out of the hug and wiped her tears off her face, "How long have you known?"

"I started to see it a few years ago, but when you and Britt became freshman's that's when I knew for sure," Hayley confessed.

The Latina's eyes went wide, "You've known for that long? I haven't even known for that long… And why didn't you say anything?"

"We're talking about you and I, San… We don't talk about serious stuff… Gosh I didn't want to tell you and B about my dad cheating on my mom…" Hayley added.

Santana nodded, "What do I do, Hay?"

The head cheerleader shrugged, "I can't answer that, San… Only you know what you want to do."

"But that's the thing… I don't…" Santana took a breath and continued, "It frustrates me so much… Walking past Q and Rachel… And now seeing Kurt out…" the Latina shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes, "Hell, it pissed me off that you went out with Sophie yesterday."

"Sorry… You know I didn't mean it to upset you," Hayley voiced seriously.

The Latina nodded, "I know… It's just… How can you be fine with walking around holding onto a girl's hand and I can't even do that with Britt."

"Because what I was doing yesterday wasn't real," Hayley answered.

"Has Britt spoken to you?" Santana wondered.

The brunette shook her head, "Of course not… You know her… She won't say a thing until you say something first."

"Q and Rachel think she has feelings for me," Santana said looking down.

"She loves you, San… I know you can see it… You're just too scared to accept it," Hayley voiced.

"She deserves someone better…" Santana said as she wiped away more tears.

Hayley shook her head, "She doesn't… You're perfect for her… You've been perfect for her since you two were six… You remember when she fell over in her backyard when we were playing around the pool and she hit her head… And what did you do?"

Santana chuckled and shrugged, "I thought she needed mouth to mouth… Papa was teaching me that over the summer."

Hayley chuckled, "She wasn't unconscious, San."

The Latina continued to chuckled, "I was fuckin six… Give me a break."

The head cheerleader nodded and smiled, "You were always looking out for her… And you still are."

Santana softly nodded, "She deserves the best, Hay."

"I know she does… But soon you're going to have to realize that you're the best out there for her," Hayley said as she moved her hand up to grab one of Santana's, giving it a squeeze.

"Not yet…" the Latina whispered out.

Hayley just nodded, "Well I'm here for you when you will be."

Santana nodded and looked at one of her best friends, "Thanks."

The head cheerleader just nodded. The two sat in silence for a little while until Hayley chose to change the subject, "Did you want to sing a duet with me today?"

Santana looked at the brunette, "What song are you thinking of singing?"

Hayley released her hand from the Latina's and went into her bag grabbing out the sheet music, handing it over for Santana to look over. Once the Latina read the title she looked back up to Hayley with wide eyes, "I don't think I can sing this."

"Come on, San… No one is going to think much into it…" Hayley voiced.

Santana slowly nodded, "Okays."

* * *

All the students and teachers were back in the gymnasium like every other day this week; todays lessons where on self-image. Ms. Pillsbury kept the set up from yesterday, so students were spread out on the floor and the bleachers. Quinn was at the side of the stage, placing the microphone headset on and waiting for one of the speakers to walk off the stage so she could go up and perform. Tina and Brittany had already performed, they chose to do a duet of _Imperfect is the New Perfect_ by Caitlin Crosby. Mercedes performed straight after Brittany and Tina, the black diva sung a wonderfully touching version of _Beautiful_ by Christina Aguilera. But now it was Quinn's time to sing her solo, her first solo this week… Actually it will be her only solo for the week.

As the male speaker came down, Quinn walked up with her guitar around her, the blonde moved herself to the edge of the stage and sat down, hanging her feet over the ledge. The softball player turned around to the band and nodded, then turned back to the students and teachers in the crowd, searching for the set of brown eyes she loves. Quinn smiled as she locked eyes with Rachel and then started to strum on her guitar and sing to the brunette.

_Rachel's eyes are like a jungle_  
_She smiles, it's like the radio_  
_She whispers songs into my window_  
_In words that nobody knows_  
_These pretty boys on every corner_  
_They watch her as she's walking home_  
_Saying, "Does she know?"_  
_Will you ever know?_

Quinn jumped down off the small set-up stage and continued to sing as she strummed on her guitar, making her way over to her girlfriend.

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone._  
_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your love will lead you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful_

Rachel was blushing by the time Quinn got to her. The blonde stood in front of her girlfriend as Rachel sat down looking up as her girlfriend sung to her.

_Rachel finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make a conversation  
When she's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey, by the way..._

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone._  
_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your love will lead you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful_

Quinn got to her knees in front of her girlfriend and sung the next part of the song to the brunette.

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold,  
At least you'll know..._

The softball player jumped up, winked at her girlfriend and whispering out an "I think you're beautiful," and then finished off the song standing in front of the brunette.

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone._  
_And when you find everything you looked for,_  
_I hope your love lead you back to my front door._  
_Oh, but if it don't_  
_Will you stay_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_La la la_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_

So maybe the song wasn't about self-image problems to all of the students… But Quinn wanted to show her girlfriend that she thought she was beautiful… The blonde knew that Rachel had self-image problems, so Quinn wanted to let her girlfriend know how she felt about her, in front of an audience… Maybe it would help the brunette realize how deeply she thinks and feels about her.

* * *

"You ready, San?" Hayley asked as she grabbed her microphone off the table and looked at one of her best friends.

Santana nodded and then grabbed out her phone, sending a certain blonde a text.

**This song is 4 u… I no we havent spoken… I just cant rite nows – S.** Santana then placed her phone in her bag, grabbed the microphone and then walked up on the stage.

The two got up on stage and sat on two stools that were facing the crowd. Once the music started, the two best friends looked at each other, Hayley giving Santana an encouraging smile and nod and then the Latina turned to the students and teachers and started to sing.

**Santana**, _Hayley_, Together

**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
**_Drink beer with the guys _  
_And chase after girls _  
_I'd kick it with who I wanted _  
_And I'd never get confronted for it. _  
_Cause they'd stick up for me. _

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

_If I were a boy _  
_I would turn off my phone _  
_Tell everyone it's broken _  
_So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone_  
**I'd put myself first **  
**And make the rules as I go **  
**Cause I know that she'd be faithful **  
**Waitin' for me to come home **(_to come home)_

**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted **(_wanted_)**  
Cause he's taken you for granted **(_granted_) **  
And everything you had got destroyed **

_It's a little too late for you to come back _  
_Say it's just a mistake _  
_Think I'd forgive you like that _  
_If you thought I would wait for you _  
_You thought wrong _

_But you're just a boy _  
_You don't understand _  
_Yeah you don't understand_  
**How it feels to love a girl someday **  
**You wish you were a better man**  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

Once the song finished, Santana watched Brittany stand up and walk out of the gymnasium… She wanted to go after her, she really did… But she just couldn't.

Quinn and Rachel watched the tall blonde jump up and walk out, the brunette turned to her girlfriend looking into hazel eyes. "Go…" Quinn whispered out. Rachel nodded leaned over and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek and then walked out after the tall blonde. Tina watched her two best friends walk out of the gymnasium and felt the need to go after them, so she did.

Brittany was clutching on to her phone as she walked through the hallways. "Brittany?" Rachel softly voiced, the tall blonde turned around and looked at one of her best friends, she then looked further down the hallway and watched Tina coming up to them.

The tall blonde looked down and read over the text she received from Santana as both Rachel and Tina caught up to her. "Is everything okay?" Tina asked the two girls.

Brittany handed the Asian girl her phone, "What does this mean?" Rachel leaned over to look at the text with Tina.

"Oh," Rachel said nervously.

Both Brittany and Tina looked at the brunette, "What?" Rachel asked softly.

"What was with the 'oh'?" Tina asked.

Rachel shifted her eyes away from her best friends, "Nothing."

"Do you know something?" Tina added.

The brunette moved her eyes back to Tina and Brittany, "I might…"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"I can't say anything…" Rachel voiced nervously.

"Why not?" Brittany said with a pout.

"I… I just don't want to break Santana's trust," Rachel voiced, regretting it straight away because Brittany's eyes went wide and her mouth opened to talk "San, has spoken to you?"

"Maybe…" Rachel said shifting her eyes again.

"What has she spoken to you about?" Brittany asked.

Rachel sighed, she really wished she could tell Brittany but she couldn't, "It's not my place to say anything… If you confided in me would you want me to go tell someone else what that was?" the brunette asked her blonde best friend.

Brittany shook her head with a sad look on her face, "No… I just…"

"Just what?" Tina asked when Brittany didn't finished.

"I can't…" Brittany said as tears filled her eyes.

"You can't what?" Tina added as she moved to hug her best friend. "I can't talk about it… Not until I speak to San…"

Rachel just stood their and watched Brittany cry, her heart breaking for her best friend. "Just give her time, Brittany… Sometimes people take a while to come to terms with…" Rachel stopped; she didn't want to blurt anything out.

Brittany looked straight into Rachel's eyes as she continued to hug Tina. "I'm sorry… I know you want to know… But…" Rachel just shook her head.

The tall blonde released her hold from one of her best friends, kissing the Asian girl on the cheek and wiping her tears away. "I know… It's okay, Rachie."

"Are you okay?" Tina asked Brittany.

The Cheerio gave her two best friends a small smile and nodded, "Yeah… I'll wait for San… I always will."

Rachel gave the tall blonde a warm smile and pulled her in for a hug. Brittany looked over the brunette's shoulder and spotted Tina, "Bestie hug?" the tall blonde smiled as she motioned with one of her hands for the Asian girl to join them. Tina chuckled and joined her two best friends in a group hug… Well a besties hug…

As the trio walked back into the gymnasium, they saw the Glee boys up on stage sitting on stools just like Santana and Hayley just did, singing _What It Feels Like For A Girl_ by Madonna.

Rachel walked over to sit down with her girlfriend. "Everything okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

The brunette stared back at her blonde, "I love you so much, Lucy," Rachel whispered out.

Quinn surprised by the endearing words, but she also understood why Rachel would say it… The blonde smiled and leaned over to peck her girlfriend on the cheek, "I love you, Rach… Always."

Rachel smiled shyly, "I just… I'm so gratified that we're not going through what Brittany and Santana are going through… I don't know what I'd do if that was us."

Quinn moved her body closer to the brunette and wrapped her arm around her, "Well it's not us, baby… So you don't need to think that," Quinn expressed as she held onto her girlfriend tightly and watched the Glee boys finish their performance.

* * *

The Glee girls got up on stage, and sat on stools just like the Glee boys did, just before Ms. Pillsbury came up and spoke for the last time. From left to right was, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Hayley, Tina, and then Santana.

_Tina_, Quinn, **Rachel**, _**Hayley**_, Glee Girls

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
_Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage_  
_**In a world full of people**  
**You can lose sight of it all_  
__And the darkness inside you_**  
_**Can make you feel so small**_

Santana moved her eyes away from the crowd of students and teachers and looked over at Brittany. The tall blonde felt a pair of eyes on her and looked over to see the Latina's eyes gaze into her soul. Both of them stared at each other as they sung the chorus with the rest of the other Glee girls.

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Brittany and Santana continued to stare at each other as the other girls sung the next verse.

_Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
_**If this world makes you crazy**  
**And you've taken all you can bear**  
**You call me up_  
Because you know I'll be there_**

The tall blonde whispered out an 'I'll wait' to Santana. The Latina gave a small sad smile but nodded and whispered out a 'Thank you.' They then started to sing the chorus with their friends.

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

**_Cant remember when I last saw you laughing_**  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

Quinn reached over to her girlfriend and grabbed onto the brunette's hand as they sung together. Rachel turned to the blonde and smiled as she squeezed onto their embraced hands.

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
_I see your true colors_  
I see your true colors  
**And that's why I love you**  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors

True colors

**See your true colors**

Shining through

_YEAH!_

I can see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
**Are Beautiful like the Rainbow**

* * *

The last day of acceptance week, the 'you're not alone day', just as important as any of the previous days. Quinn walked through the hallways to place her books in her locker before she went to her brunette's locker for them to head to lunch together. As the softball player walked through the halls she saw people smiling at her that were once too afraid to even look her way, not that Quinn was a scary person… Everyone who knew her knew that she was lovely and kind… But if you didn't know her, the Cheerio uniform made her intimidating, but with everything that has happened this week, the people that once were afraid and timid to walk through the halls had a new determination. So Quinn smiled back and waved at the ones that waved to her and said hello to the ones that had the confidence to speak to the blonde.

Once Quinn made her way to her girlfriend's locker, the blonde was beaming. Rachel turned and smiled at seeing her girlfriend so happy, "What's with you're gorgeous smile, you just had Spanish," Rachel said with a giggle.

"I'm happy to be spending my lunch with my girlfriend," Quinn said with a shrug.

The brunette beamed as she closed her locker, "You always spend lunch with me."

"And it always makes me happy," Quinn smiled as she leaned down and placed a peck on her girlfriends cheek.

Rachel pulling back with a slight blush to her face, "I've been told by Tina that some of the Glee members have deciding to go have lunch off school grounds."

Quinn nodded, "Yes, I've heard about that. Puck asked me if we are going to go."

"Did you want to go?" Rachel wondered.

"I don't mind… I'd like to spend time with our friends. But I also know that you don't like breaking school rules, so I'm fine with spending lunch here with you… Whatever you wanna do," the softball player smiled.

"Well I'd like to spend some time with our friends," Rachel shyly added.

"Are you saying you want to break the rules?" Quinn smirked at her girlfriend.

The brunette shyly nodded, "Yes, I am."

Quinn chuckled, "My girlfriend is turning into a rebel."

Rachel giggled and lightly pushed her girlfriend in the shoulder, "I'm not… I just want to spend lunch with our friends."

"Leaving school grounds during lunch… What's next? Not doing your homework? Skipping classes? Talking back to teachers?" Quinn laughed.

The brunette fake pouted and pushed her girlfriend lightly again, "Lucy… That's not funny… I would never do those things."

Quinn continued to laugh, "Did you tell yourself you'd never leave school grounds when you weren't allowed?"

Rachel's face went straight. Quinn still laughing as she saw the face her girlfriend was pulling, "I knew it… See… Any day now you will be ditching class… Maybe even getting a detention," the blonde fake gasped.

"You know… Two can play at this game, Luce?" Rachel said to her girlfriend with a smirk.

Quinn stopped laughing when she heard the nickname her girlfriend just called her, "You just called me Luce," the blonde stated.

Rachel nodded shyly, "That's okay isn't it? It just came out."

The softball player smiled, "Of course it is… I liked it."

The brunette smiled. "Now we better leave and meet our friends otherwise we're not even going to get the chance to leave school grounds," Rachel stated as she held out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

Quinn smiled and grabbed onto her girlfriends hand as they started to walk down the hall in the direction of the parking lot. "Do you have any idea where my girlfriend has gone? She looks exactly like you, expect a little bit cuter… She likes to abide to school rules…" the blonde trailed off.

"You know if you keep teasing me I'll make you regret it," Rachel said in lite banter.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend as they walked down the hallway, "And what will you do?"

The brunette turned to her girlfriend, "I won't let you make out with me," Rachel said seriously.

The softball player stopped walking and burst out laughing; Rachel released her hold from her girlfriend's hand and stared at the blonde. Quinn looked at her girlfriend and shook her head as she continued to laugh, "You so won't be able to refuse me… You love my lips too much."

Rachel shook her head as a smile started to grow on her mouth, "Okay… Maybe you're right." The brunette looked around the hallway making sure no one was around and leaned in to whisper into the blonde's ear, "But I can refuse you access to touching my breasts," the brunette leaned back with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Quinn just smiled and then lean in to whisper into her girlfriend's ear, "If you refuse… I'll refuse too…" the blonde then leaned back and giggled as she saw her girlfriend's smirk wipe off her face.

The brunette pouted… Damn… Lucy was good. The blonde giggled again and then rewrapped their hands together. "Let's go… You've made me think about making out with you… I need a distraction," the blonde said seriously as they stepped outside of the schools main building and started walking through the parking lot to the blonde's car.

"Why do you need a distraction… We could always make out in your car instead of having lunch with our friends," Rachel stated also serious.

Quinn whipped her head to her girlfriend as they got to her car, "Are you serious?"

Rachel nodded as a smirk formed on her lips as she nodded, "I'm very serious… Open the backseat door, Luce."

The blonde smirked, "Only if I get to touch your boobs."

Rachel chuckled, "You're resorting to blackmail?"

Quinn shook her head as she continued to smirk, "Not really, because I'll let you get some under the top action too."

The brunette walked over to her girlfriend, stepping into her personal space, "Open the backseat door, Luce… Or I'll grope you right here in the parking lot for anyone to see," Rachel whispered out in a husky voice.

The softball player's eyes went wide. Quinn clicked her car open, making it beep, Rachel smiled and turned around to walk the couple of steps to the blondes car, making sure to shake her hips a little extra in her steps. Once she opened the door she flipped her head around and stared sexually at her girlfriend, "You coming?"

"Is there a double meaning to that?" Quinn chuckled.

Rachel realizing what she said, blushed a little, "Just making out, baby… Not ready for that… You know that."

Quinn smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips, "I do know that… Now get in my backseat, baby."

The brunette giggled and nodded, "Yes ma'am," Rachel replied as she stepped into the blonde's backseat, Quinn quick to follow.

* * *

Just before the end of lunch bell was about to ring, Quinn and Rachel heard a banging noise against the backseat window. They broke away from their very intense lip lock and moved their eyes up to look to see who disturbed them, Kurt was standing there with a disgusted look on his face. "What?" was all the blonde said as she rested half her body on top of her girlfriend.

"Well I was the only one who was brave enough to come break you two up… I thought you would like to know that we are required to be in the gymnasium in two minutes," Kurt said.

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel voiced while she finally removed her hand off her girlfriend's bra clad breast.

The boy nodded, "Don't forget to put your clothes back on when you leave," Kurt said serious as he turned to leave.

Quinn looked down at her girlfriend's almost bare chest and smiled, "When did I take off your top?"

"Just after I took off yours," Rachel said with a smile, and then started to blush as her hand went and covered her face, "Kurt saw my breasts."

The blonde giggled, "Babe… We still have our bras on… And I think he's going to be more traumatized than you…" Quinn said looking down at her almost bare chest.

Rachel also looked down at Quinn's upper body and smiled, she then grabbed the girl's dog-tags and pulled on them, making Quinn lower her head down and smack her lips on her girlfriends, a moan immediately escaped the blondes throat.

The couple breaking the kiss, Rachel looked up into her girlfriend's lush filled eyes, "We better go… I'm first to perform today," the brunette voiced.

Quinn nodded and shifted off her girlfriend, searching for her Cheerio top, which were discarded on the floor, picking it up and getting dressed, Rachel also doing the same.

* * *

When Quinn and Rachel entered the gymnasium they spotted their friends, Rachel excused herself to go backstage to warm-up for her performance while Quinn walked over to sit amongst her friends.

"You have a good lunch?" Puck said with a smirk.

The Cheerio smiled and just nodded.

"You're not still hungry?" Hayley added.

Quinn then laughed, "I'm more than satisfied."

"I guess Berry's are filling," Santana voiced, the group of Glee friends all burst out in laughter, Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure if any of you had a significant other you would choose making out in your car than having lunch with your friends every time," the blonde stated.

"Quinn does have a point," Tina added once everyone calmed down.

"There are 13 of us in Glee, yet Quinn and Rachel are the only ones seeing someone… That's kind of sad," Mercedes voiced.

"Hey, I'm more than fine with being single! I still get satisfied," Hayley added.

"Me too," the mohawk boy stated with a smile plastered on his face, "I actually got some last night."

"I hope you didn't sexually assault Kurt," Santana said seriously, the Glee kids just laughed.

"Kurt wouldn't be able to handle me," Puck said as he swept his hand through his mohawk.

Quinn just rolled her eyes… What kind of bunch of friends does she have… "Thank God Kurt isn't here to hear you… He'd be mortified."

"Where is he?" Mercedes wondered.

"Last I saw him, he was walking the plank over to Q's car… People should already know that if a cars rockin, you don't go knockin," Santana smirked.

"Hey! My car was not rocking! And Kurt is backstage with Rachel, they're doing a duet together," Quinn stated.

There were nods from the Glee members and then Ms. Pillsbury came up on the stage to start the afternoon activities off.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt sung a beautiful mash up of _Get Happy_, by Judy Garland and _Happy Days Are Here Again_, by Barbra Streisand, Rachel obviously singing Barbra's lyrics.

After the close friends performed, a Psychologist came up to speak to the students about self-harm and the support groups that were out there for anyone who are in need. Then Ms. Pillsbury welcomed Finn up, it was the boys first and only solo he was going to perform this week. He chose to sing _Iridescent _by Linkin Park. It was beautifully sung and it was the first time Quinn realized that the giant boy did deserved to sing duets with Rachel during Glee competitions.

Rachel stayed backstage because just after Finn sung, Rachel also was up to sing a solo, the brunette performed _The Climb_, by Miley Cyrus.

After Rachel performed, Ms. Pillsbury came back up on stage and instructed the students to break up in groups with a teacher supervising; the teacher had a set of questions to ask the students.

* * *

Once group time was over, the four Cheerios sat on stools and looked out in the crowd, the music started and Santana opened them up.

Quinn_, __Hayley_, **Santana**, _**Brittany**_, Together.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
_Stuck in reverse_**

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
**_Could it be worse?_**  
**  
**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Brittany turned to Santana and sang the next part to her and her alone.

**_And high up above or down below_**  
**_When you're too in love to let it go_**  
**_But if you never try you'll never know_**  
**Just what you're worth**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

The Cheerios received a standing ovation from just about everyone in the crowd… It was probably the most touching song that had been sung this whole week. The four most popular girls in school bared their souls for everyone to see. They wanted to show everyone that they aren't superior; they all have the same problems… But most of all they were telling everyone in this school that they were here for anyone that needed them. They weren't going to bully anyone anymore, not that Quinn or Brittany ever did, but for Hayley and Santana they wanted the students to know that they were done with all the bullying, Glee taught them that… Their friends taught them that.

* * *

Artie and Mercedes just performed _Lean On Me_, by Bill Withers.

Principal Figgins came up on stage and thanked everyone that had spoken and participated in this weeks activities; he then congratulated the students and asked the New Directions to sing one final song for the school.

The Glee Club got up on stage, microphone in each members hand, Quinn, Rachel, Hayley and Puck were in the middle surrounded by the other Glee members. The blondes hand reached down and held onto her girlfriends hand just as the music started, the couple staring at each other quickly and then refocusing on the crowd in front, singing the first part of the song together.

_Quinn and Rachel_, **Hayley and Puck**, _**Quinn/Rachel/Hayley/Puck**_, Glee Club

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
_**When it gets cold**  
**And it feels like the end**  
**There's no place to go**  
**You know I won't give in_  
_**_No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
Just stay strong  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

Hayley and Puck turned to each other, smiled and sung the next part of the song together.

**So far away**  
**I wish you were here**  
**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**  
**Before the doors close**  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

Hayley turned and looked at Quinn and Rachel and smiled, Rachel pulled her hand out of her girlfriends embrace and then switched her microphone to the other hand. Rachel then looked at the other brunette and held out her hand for her to take. Hayley smiled and reached down and embraced their hands together. They refocused back on the crowd and continued to sing.

Keep holding on  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
Just stay strong  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

Quinn moved over and pulled her girlfriend into a side hug holding onto her waist as the brunette still had her hand entwined with the head Cheerios. Puck also moved and wrapped his arm around Hayley's shoulders.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

_The other Glee members moved closer to the four members and the person they were next to, they either wrapped their arm around their shoulders or waist. The Glee members were all linked in a way, as they continued to sing the last part of the song._

Keep holding on  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_  
Just stay strong  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

* * *

"She really said that?" Quinn laughed as she looked at Hayley. The blonde was currently sitting on the piano stool in the auditorium with her girlfriend next to her, the rest of the Glee members were spread out in different areas on the stage.

Hayley just laughed and nodded, "I was a little taken back… No girl has asked me out before."

The head cheerleader just told her friend's about a player on Quinn's softball team asking her out on a date.

Quinn laughed, "Gosh… Poor Lauren… I took her position on the team and now she got rejected."

"What was I suppose to do! It freaked me out… That's never happened to me before," Hayley added.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have kissed a girl in front of the whole school," Rachel said seriously.

The Glee members laughed. Hayley just rolled her eyes, "You will be the only girl I kiss Rachel, you should be honored."

Everyone laughed again. Hayley looked around at all her friends, "No. I'm serious here! What am I going to do?! Girl's are just going to come up to me and start asking me out!"

"Welcome to my life," Puck smirked.

Quinn burst out laughing, "Puck, you're full of shit!"

The mohawk boy shrugged. "Just let them down easy," Kurt said to the head cheerleader.

"Argh! Least I only have a couple months of school left and then I'll be out of here," Hayley stated. Quinn quickly turned and looked away from everyone… She didn't want to think about that.

"Haven't you seen it on YouTube?" Mercedes asked.

Hayley went wide-eyed. "What?!" Rachel squealed out, also going wide-eyed, "Please tell me you are lying?"

Mercedes just shook her head, jumped up and pulled up the YouTube clip on her phone and handed it to the head cheerleader, Hayley's face paled, "Oh shit."

Rachel jumped up and looked at the clip and then sent daggers Hayley's way. "Hayley Grace Anderson! You better find a way to get rid of that… I will be a star on a Broadway stage one day and I do not want that to ruin my faultless reputation! People are going to think I cheated on Quinn or that I'm a slut!"

"You think you and Quinn will be together then?" Mercedes whispered out surprised.

Quinn just smiled and stood up from the stool walking over to her furious girlfriend, Hayley wasn't saying anything; she didn't know what to say. The blonde turned Rachel around and held her by the shoulders, "Babe… We will cross that bridge when and if it comes… But you can always just say the truth behind why Hayley kissed you… She was showing the school that being gay isn't something to be ashamed of…"

Rachel slowly nodded, "I guess that is a positive way to look at it."

"Who am I kidding, of course they will be together," Mercedes whispered out, Tina and Kurt who were next to her nodded along.

Mr. Schue then walked in to the auditorium and started to clap as he walked up to the stage breaking everyone up from their conversations… Well from watching Hayley, Rachel and Quinn.

"I am so proud of you guys," Mr. Schue continued to clap. "All those performances were inspirational. I just spoke to Principal Figgins and he thought you all did a superb job."

Rachel raised her hand, "Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Rachel?" he said as he smiled at the petite brunette.

"This week we really came together as a group and got closer… People that never use to sing together did... We'd like to perform one more song together…" Rachel trailed off, the Glee members all nodded with their captain.

Mr. Schue smiled, "Of course." The Glee teacher stepped off the stage and sat in one of the auditorium seats. The Glee members got ready, Quinn, Puck and Artie grabbed their guitars and Finn got onto the drums.

Rachel and Hayley stood in the middle of the group and then Rachel looked over at her girlfriend nodding her head to start playing. Quinn and the rest of the Glee members holding instruments started to play.

_Hayley_, **Rachel**, _**Hayley and Rachel**_, Glee Club

**Is it getting better**  
**Or do you feel the same**  
**Will it make it easier on you now**  
**You got someone to blame**  
**You say...**

_One love_  
_One life_  
_When it's one need_  
_In the night_  
_One love_  
_We get to share it_  
_Leaves you baby if you_  
_Don't care for it_

_Did I disappoint you_  
_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth_  
_You act like you never had love_  
_And you want me to go without_  
**_Well it's..._**

Rachel and Hayley walked closer together and wrapped their arm around the others waists, placing themselves in a side hug together as they continued to sing together.

_**Too late**_  
_**Tonight**_  
_**To drag the past out into the light**_  
_**We're one, but we're not the same**_  
_**We get to**_  
_**Carry each other**_  
_**Carry each other**_  
_**One...**_

**Have you come here for forgiveness**  
_Have you come to raise the dead_  
**Have you come here to play Jesus**  
_To the lepers in your head_

The rest of the Glee members, besides Finn because he was stuck on the drums, all came around the two brunettes that were still in a side embrace, and they then started to back them up singing in perfect harmonies for the rest of the song.

**Did I ask too much**  
**More than a lot**  
**You gave me nothing**  
**Now it's all I got**  
**We're one**  
**But we're not the same**  
**Well we**  
**Hurt each other**  
**Then we do it again**  
**You say**  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
_You ask me to enter_  
_But then you make me crawl_  
And I can't be holding on  
_To what you got_  
When all you got is hurt

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
**Sisters and my**  
**Brothers**  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

**_One...life_**

One… One… One… One… One

* * *

_**Songs:**_

_**You Can't Win – Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Imperfect is the New Perfect – Caitlin Crosby**_

_**Beautiful – Christina Aguilera**_

_**Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift**_

_**If I Were A Boy – Beyonce**_

_**What It Feels Like For A Girl – Madonna**_

_**True Colors – Glee Cast**_

_**Get Happy – Judy Garland, Happy Days Are Here Again – Barbra Streisand**_

_**Iridescent – Linkin Park**_

_**The Climb – Miley Cyrus**_

_**Lean On Me – Bill Withers**_

_**Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**_

_**One – Glee Cast**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**CarmellaD'Winter **made me upload it... Well more like wanted me to... So I thought, why not._

_Again, thank you to my Beta, **Comegetit.**_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

The week after Acceptance week rolled around nicely for Quinn, she strolled in to the choir room with her girlfriend, they said hello to their friend's and went to sit on their usual chairs at the front of the risers.

Mr. Schue then walked in with a smile plastered on his face… Like always… But surprisingly he wasn't as late as he usually was. Next to him however was someone that Quinn didn't think she'd see in the choir room.

"Ali! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked one of her teammates.

Allison smiled next to Mr. Schue and gave a sweet wave to Quinn, "I'm joining Glee."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up, _this isn't going to be good_. Allison was a complete flirt… She was not platonic at all when it came to their friendship. "Why do you want to join? You've never been interested before."

"Well, I enjoyed watching you all perform last week," Allison said with a shrug.

"Can you even sing?" Santana said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now guys… Not everyone has auditioned in our club… We're acceptant of everyone," Mr. Schue said as he stood next to the blonde.

"Yes, but we found out that Quinn actually has a good voice and both Matt and Mike can dance… What can Allison bring to the group?" Kurt voiced.

"I can actually sing… And I've prepared something," Allison smirked.

Mr. Schue looked down and smiled at the blonde, "Wonderful, we'd love to hear it."

"You'd love to hear it," Hayley whispered, receiving chuckles from some of the other members.

Allison ignored the head cheerleader and went over to whisper to the band what to play, they nodded and she turned back around, a smirk plastered back on her face ready to sing. Allison stared straight at Quinn and started to sing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Everyone in the room went wide-eyed. Santana leaned over to Puck who was sitting next to her, "10 bucks that we see Berry slap that slut?"

Puck chuckled but nodded, "You're on! My fellow Jew doesn't do violence… But I'm sure there will be a lot of yelling comin out of her little bod."

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Allison got onto the floor and started to crawl closer to Quinn while she continued to sing. The blonde Cheerio looked around with wide eyes, everyone was staring at her and Alison. Rachel was just stunned… Who does this girl think she is?

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Allison reached her destination that was right in front of Quinn, she reached up and placed her hands on the blonde's exposed knees, jumped up and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around the Cheerio's neck. Quinn didn't know what to do, her arms stayed limp to her sides.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!_

Just before Quinn was about to stop Allison, Rachel jumped up and looked down at the blonde sitting in her blondes lap, "That is enough!" Rachel yelled as she grabbed a hold of Allison's arm and pulled her off Quinn.

The music cut and everyone watched Rachel give death stares at the blonde, "That was highly inappropriate!" the brunette said angrily.

Allison smirked at the brunette, "I wasn't finished."

"And you're not finishing! You will not sing a song like that to my girlfriend!" Rachel huffed.

"Why not? We all know Quinn can do better than you," Allison voiced, her voice starting to rise.

"Hey!" Quinn said as she stood up. "Ali! That's enough! You know that I'm with Rachel… Fucking stop this flirting shit!"

Allison turned to her blonde teammate, "Come on, Quinn… You can do so much better than her…"

"Lesbians are so confusing," Hayley whispered to Puck. Puck chuckled and nodded "I'm hoping they all start to make out with each other." Hayley laughed and pushed the boy in the arm as they both continued to watch the three girls.

"This is like a lesbian soap opera," Kurt whispered to Tina and Mercedes.

Mr. Schue jumped up, "Okay… Okay… Everyone needs to calm down."

"I will not calm down until this _thing_ is out of _my_ choir room! She will not be joining our club, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said angrily.

"I am not a thing!" Allison yelled.

"No, I guess not… But crawling on the floor to get a girls attention and not caring about how ridiculous you look… Or take any pride in what you're doing… But being highly promiscuous spells out _slut_ to me," Rachel yelled.

There were gasps and light chuckles from the Glee members, Quinn's jaw dropped as her hand went to cover it. Allison's mouth went straight as anger coursed through her body. "Least I know how to please a girl!"

Rachel huffed, "And you think I don't know how too? I'm dating one of the most popular girls in school… And she's choosing me over you, so I definitely must be doing something right!"

"Girls, you need to calm down," Mr. Schue said walking over to them.

"If Quinn gave me 10 minutes, I'm sure she'd choose me over you!" Allison said angrily.

"Well you're not going to get 10 minutes with _MY GIRLFRIEND_!" Rachel yelled.

"Okay! ENOUGH!" Quinn yelled over the two.

Both Rachel and Allison looked at the blonde; Quinn shook her head and walked over to stand next to her girlfriend, taking her hand. "Ali… Just stop."

Rachel looked to her girlfriend, "Quinn, that's all you're going to say to her after the stunt she tried to pull?"

Quinn shook her head, "This flirting and you wanting me, I'm seriously over it! I'm with Rachel and it's staying that way. If you're going to continue to pull this crap I'll drop out of softball."

There were gasps in the choir room. Quinn turned to Mr. Schue, "If you want her in Glee Club, I'll respect that, but I'll quit because my relationship comes first… I'm not going to let one person jeopardize it."

Mr. Schue nodded then walked over to Allison, "I think it's time for you to leave. We're a family here and if Quinn is going to quit, the rest of the club will too… If you're still interested in joining next year, I'll be more than willing to give you another audition."

Allison huffed and then turned and stormed out of the choir room.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, the brunette didn't know what to say or do, so she leant up and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. They leaned their foreheads against each other; "You'd drop out of softball for me?"

Quinn smiled and nodded her head as it was resting against the brunette's, "I'd drop out for us…"

Rachel beamed and then leaned up to give her girlfriend another kiss but this time not so innocent. Mr. Schue then separated the two girls, "Okay…girl's…I think that's enough."

Quinn and Rachel then retook their seats on the bottom of the risers, the brunette moved her chair closer to her girlfriend so she could lean her head on the blonde's shoulder, Quinn wrapped her arm protectively around her girlfriend.

Mr. Schue looked down at the couple, "I apologize for that. I didn't know Allison's intentions when she came to me and asked to join. If I did, I would have refused." Quinn and Rachel nodded. The Glee teacher looked at the other students, "I think we should try to refocus and get back into song choices for Regionals."

The Glee members nodded and watched Mr. Schue grab sheet music from his bag, he turned around and then started to hand them out to his students, "I still believe that _Faithfully_ by Journey is a perfect song to sing… However I've changed who I think should sing it…"

The Glee kids all looked at Mr. Schue waiting for him to continue, the Glee teacher looked down at the couple, "I think Quinn and Rachel should sing the duet."

There were gasps all over the room. "Ummm… Mr. Schue, are you sure?" Quinn voiced.

Mr. Schue smiled down at the blonde and nodded, "Both you and Rachel taught me quite a lot, and I think the song is perfect for you two."

"But what about everyone else? There are so many people who would be better than me… What about Hayley? It could be her last Glee competition, she should get a solo," Quinn added.

"No way, Q. I'm not taking this duet off you, you deserve it," Hayley voiced straight away.

Mr. Schue looked over at his students, "Who votes for Quinn and Rachel to sing the duet?"

Everyone raised their hands. Quinn just smiled at all her friends, "Thank you."

Mr. Schue turned to the couple, "Now I know that you have softball commitments, but I'm sure you and Rachel can work on it outside of school hours?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue. We will perfect this song," Rachel said happily.

"Great," Mr. Schue said clapping his hands. "Now for the next song… Because the theme for this Regionals competition is 'Journey'… I've decided for us to sing all Journey songs…" There were a few eye rolls in the group but they listened to the Glee teacher. "We will be doing a mash up of two Journey songs, _Any Way You Want It_ and _Lovin_ _Touchin Squeezin_… The majority of the song I want it to be between Finn and Rachel…" Silence was heard in the room, "… With Santana getting a couple of lines."

There were a few nods in the group, "Now… I'm up for changes… But I think Rachel and Finn will be great together… I've worked on small choreography for it… I wanted there to be time for a couples dance moment… And because we have an odd number, one student has to miss out…" Mr. Schue looked at Artie, "I'd love for you to show you're guitar skills to the crowd instead of being in the dance number." Artie happily nodded. The Glee teacher looked back at all his students, "So with Artie on the guitar that means there will be 5 males to 7 females, meaning there will be a female couple…" Mr. Schue paused and took a breath, "However, I was also thinking of having a male couple dance together, meaning if that happens there will be two female couples."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Kurt voiced.

"Who did you have in mind?" Mercedes asked.

"Well seeing as Finn and Rachel will already be a couple… I want Mike and Brittany to be one as well, because I want our two best dancers to be up front… I've thought that Hayley and Quinn could be one, and Mercedes and Tina for the other one, seeing as we all know you two can dance great together, from the duet you did on LGBT day… For the male couple I've chosen Kurt and Puck, that leaves Santana and Matt for the last couple."

"Sounds sweet to me, Mr. Schue," Puck voiced.

"Have you chosen the last number?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded, "Actually, yes. I've chosen _Don't Stop Believin._"

"Who gets to sing?" Santana asked.

"Well I originally wanted Finn and Rachel to sing in but I've changed it to Hayley and Puck to take lead… With Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes also having a couple of lines."

There were nods from the whole group. "What do you all think?"

"I think it's a good idea," Brittany voiced first.

Mr. Schue nodded and then looked over a Rachel. "I get to sing with my girlfriend, I'm more than happy, Mr. Schue."

There were a few chuckles in the group. "Okay… Well we have three weeks to work on them; changes can be made if you think they need to be… But I feel really confident about them," Mr. Schue said happily. The Glee teacher then clapped his hands together, "Okay… Let's get started… First up _Faithfully_." He then turned to the couple, "Quinn and Rachel."

They jumped up and stood next to the piano to start working on their duet.

* * *

That afternoon, Hayley and Puck were over at Quinn's house. Puck and Quinn were on the blonde's bed while Hayley sat in the blonde's single couch that was placed near the blonde's window. Quinn and Puck were playing COD on the blondes XBOX while Hayley was working on some of her homework.

"It's so much better when we team up," Puck said.

Quinn chuckled, "You just like it because I can't kill you."

"Well yea!" Puck voiced. "Where's San? I thought she was gonna come over?" the mohawk boy added.

Quinn shrugged, "I guess she changed her mind."

Puck nodded, "So I've got Junior Prom this weekend…" the boy trailed off.

Quinn and Hayley stared at each other and smirked and then both refocused on what they were doing. "And I need a date…" Puck added.

The blonde just chuckled. Puck paused the game. "Dude, you can't pause COD when you're playing online… They can still kill us," Quinn voiced.

Puck ignored his best friend, "Will you be my date?"

Both Quinn and Hayley burst out laughing, Puck whipped his head over to Hayley, "What?!"

Hayley shrugged, "I warned Q you'd ask her… Seeing as I already said no."

"You said no because you have Senior Prom the week after…" Puck voiced. Hayley smiled and nodded, "Yeah… But even if I didn't I wouldn't go with you." Both Quinn and Hayley just chuckled.

Puck rolled his eyes then looked back at Quinn, "Would you go with me?"

Quinn shook her head, "No," was all she said.

"Why not?" Puck said sadly.

The blonde just chuckled at her best guy friend, "Rachel wouldn't like it… Plus I thought you could get any girl you wanted to go with you… Have you asked San?"

Puck's eyes went wide, "I'm not asking her… No way."

Both Hayley and Quinn laughed. "And I can't take anyone from my year because I've basically slept with all the girls… Well the straight one," Puck smirked.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Just go solo."

"Puckerman can't go alone… Come on, dude… Just ask Rach, she'd be okay with it," Puck asked desperately.

The softball player shook her head, "She probably would say yes… But I know it would upset her… She'd want the first dance I go to be with her… So I can't, Puck."

Puck nodded, "Who can I go with?"

Just before either Quinn or Hayley could answer, Paige knocked on the door and entered, the three friends turned their heads to the younger blonde, Hayley just laughed, "I guess fate has a way of answering."

"Eavesdrop much, Paige!" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Paige said scrunching up her face confused.

"You didn't hear what we were talking about?" the blonde asked her sister.

Still confused, Paige just shook her head, "I was coming in to tell you dinner is ready."

"Oh," was all Quinn said.

"Hey, Paige," Puck smiled at the small blonde.

Quinn punched one of her best friends in the arm. Hayley just chuckled, "Maybe Paige could go with Puck?"

The blonde Cheerio whipped her head over at her head cheerleader, "Don't put ideas in their heads!"

Hayley just chuckled and looked back down at her book. "I could go with Puck where?" Paige asked curiously.

Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at Hayley, who just laughed. Puck turned to Quinn, he didn't say anything he just waited for his best friend to say something. Quinn placed her head in her hands, "Urgh…" then looked back to Puck, "You can ask her… But no after party and no fucking hotel room!"

Puck smiled and nodded and then jumped up and walked over to Paige, the younger blonde still looked confused, "What's going on?"

"Paige, will you go to Prom with me this weekend?" Puck nicely asked the blonde.

Paige looked up at Puck and then over at Quinn, the older sister shrugged her shoulders and then Paige looked back up at Puck, "Umm… No."

Hayley suddenly burst out laughing; Quinn just sat on her bed surprised and Puck's jaw dropped open… He wasn't expecting to get rejected. Once Puck managed to pick his jaw off the floor he stared back at the blonde, "Are you serious?"

Paige just nodded, "I'm not going to be someone's last resort."

Quinn then started laughing along with Hayley who was still laughing in the background. "Oh come on, Paige. You know I would have asked you first if Quinn would have allowed it."

The younger blonde just narrowed her eyebrows and slowly nodded, "Okay… But I want a corsage… And don't expect to land on any bases with me… We're just going as friends," Paige stated seriously.

Puck beamed and leaned down and picked up the blonde in a tight hug. "Thanks."

"Paige can definitely get what she wants," Hayley stated. Quinn turned and nodded. "You know if I saw you two walking down the street together I would totally believe you were twins," Hayley added.

Quinn again nodded, "It's strange how that worked out, seeing as we have two different biological dads… And she's two years younger than me."

"I guess she just matured faster than you," Hayley said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Quinn retaliated, Hayley just laughed.

Just then Judy walked into the room, "Paigie, I told you to retrieve them… Not join in on their conversation," the older blonde said with a smile.

Paige turned to her mother, "I did… But Puck wanted to ask me to Prom."

Judy's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, really?"

Puck stood next to Paige and nervously nodded. The older women then turned to Quinn, "Did you reject him?" Judy asked.

Quinn chuckled and nodded, "How did you know that?"

Judy shrugged and smiled, "I've lived longer than you… I tend to work these things out."

The softball player just shook her head. The group of five then started to make their way down to the dining room for dinner. On the way down Quinn's phone started to go off in her pocket, she retrieved it and smiled when she saw Rachel's name flashing across the screen, "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey, baby… I have a question to ask you… I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Rachel asked on the other end.

"No, I'm just about to have dinner… What's up?" Quinn said as she got to the dining room table and took a seat.

"Well I was wondering what your plans are for the weekend?" Rachel asked through the phone with a smile on her face.

"Mmmm, don't you already know? I've got Cheerios practice on Saturday morning and then a softball game on Sunday," Quinn answered curious to why Rachel would ask her, she already knew her schedule.

Rachel beamed and nodded on the other end, "Yes… I was just making sure… Anyways, dad and daddy are going away for the weekend, and I have the house to myself…" the brunette trailed off.

"Hiram and LeRoy are letting you stay at home by yourself? That's a first," Quinn stated.

"Yes, I know. They were going to ask Uncle Leon and Auntie Louise if I could come over but I told them I'm mature enough to stay at home," Rachel voiced.

"Luce, hop off the phone, you know the rules at the dinner table," Steve told his daughter.

Quinn looked at her father and nodded as she listened to Rachel, "So seeing as I have the house to myself, I'd like for you to come over and stay the night."

The blonde smiled on the phone, "Of course."

Rachel beamed on the other end, "Perfect… Also, I plan to cook for you."

Quinn chuckled, "I'm finally going to see Rachel Berry, amateur chef, in action?"

The brunette giggled, "Well, yes… I'm sorry you've had to wait for quite a while."

"I'm sure the wait will be worth it, even though it's been more than seven months since you told me," Quinn added.

"Lucy?" Judy said as she came back in with dinner.

Quinn nodded to the mother, "Baby… I've got to go."

"Okay Luce… Just before I go… I want you to wear something nice for our date."

"Mmmm… How about I rock up at your house naked?" Quinn smirked.

Puck, Hayley and Paige chuckled as they heard the blonde. "Lucy! That is inappropriate behavior for the dining table… And your brother and sister are here," Judy said as she snatched the phone off her daughter. Quinn just laughed. Steve was looking down holding a smirk, while Jack just looked awkward.

"Rachel, Sweetie?" Judy said to the brunette on the phone.

"Judy?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes… I'm sorry, but I've just taken the phone off Lucy… If you two want to show up at each other's house naked, please don't talk about it while there are other people around… Keep it in the bedroom… Or I guess just between yourselves… And if you're planning on coming around naked here I just want you to reconsider… There are five people in this household and only one of them want to see you naked," Judy stated.

Quinn, Puck, Hayley, and Paige started to laugh… Poor Rachel… If anyone could see her face right now.

"Yes… Of course, Judy… It was Lucy… Not me," Rachel stuttered out.

"I'm sure it was my daughter," Judy said looking down at her daughter with her eyebrows raised; Quinn smirked and shrugged. "Now, Sweetie, we're about to have dinner so I'm going to have to go… Take care, and I'm sure I'll see you soon," Judy smiled.

"Yes you will. Tell Lucy I love her," Rachel said.

Judy looked at her daughter, "She asked me to say she loves you." Quinn beamed, "Love you, babe! I'll call you tonight," the blonde said loud enough for her girlfriend to hear on the phone.

Judy then disconnected the call and handed the phone back to the younger blonde, then sat down at the table.

"I wish I could hear that phone call you're planning with my Jew tonight," Puck smirked.

"Noah!" Judy disciplined.

"Sorry, Mrs. M," Puck stated straight away; Quinn, Hayley and Paige silently chuckled.

"Okay, everyone can start," Judy smiled. Steve looked over at his wife and moved his hand over to embrace the blondes, giving it a squeeze. "It looks delicious, love… Thank you."

Judy squeezed back and then turned to the teenagers on the table, "Hayley, dear… Are you planning to stay tonight?"

Hayley finished what was in her mouth and nodded, "Ummm, yes… If that's okay."

The older blonde smiled and nodded, "Of course, you're always welcomed here. I've actually got a spare key that Steve got cut for you."

The head cheerleader nodded and smiled, "Yeah… Quinn told me about it… Thank you."

"No problem at all, Sweetie… How is your mother doing?" Judy wondered.

"Mum!" Quinn hissed, shaking her head, Judy looked over at her daughter, "Don't ask Hay that during dinner."

"Q, it's okay," Hayley voiced. Quinn looked over at her best friend looking in her eyes to make sure she was okay and then nodded. Hayley looked over at Judy, "She's still the same… Drinking and not talking to me, and she doesn't want to go see someone… But I've started to talk to my dad again," Hayley stated.

"How is your father?" Steve wondered.

"He's doing okay… He's living up in Columbus… I'm actually planning on going up to see in on the weekend," Hayley answered.

Quinn turned to her best friend, "Do you want company?"

"Well from that phone call you just had with Rachel, you've already made plans with her, so it's okay," Hayley said as she placed some vegetables in her mouth.

"I'll cancel if you want me with you," Quinn said seriously, she knew Rachel would understand if she had to cancel.

Hayley shook her head and swallowed the food in her mouth, "It's okay… I think Sophie wants to go up there and shop for Prom so I'm sure she'll come with me."

Quinn nodded, "If you need me, just let me know okay?" Hayley smiled and nodded.

"So Prom? Noah? What are you planning to do with Paige during Prom?" Judy smiled and she continued to eat.

Puck went wide eyed, and looked over a Paige for help, the blonde shrugged, "You're the one taking me… This is what you face."

Hayley and the family of five laughed; while Puck looked like he was going to pee himself… What had he gotten himself into… And worst of all, he needed to pull himself together… His rep was running down the drain… And fast.


	33. Chapter 33

_I'm not sure if you understand the reason behind the name of my story, so I'll tell you. It's named after a song, obviously called 'Different Worlds'. My favorite contestant on The Voice Australia, Brittany Cairns, did a wonderful cover of it, and after she sung the song she was asked what she was feeling when she sung it, she stated that she was thinking about the love of her life that she hasn't met yet. It sounded perfect for Lucy and Rachel so that's why I did it. _

_Why am I telling you this? Well my sister saw her at the cinemas tonight and called me to tell me, I was so __bummed that I missed her, I obviously tweeted it and she replied! First celebrity to ever reply to me; so I'm kind of in a fangirl mood right now, haha. If you're on twitter and would like to follow, my name is **Dani_Jones04.**_

_Anyways… I just want to say a quick thank you to __**stephlorhaze**__, I had a hard time over something and she inspired me and gave me some lovely, positive pep talks that I really appreciated._

_Also, there was a guest review by the name of Colleen from last chapter, firstly thank you! You brought up a very intriguing plot line that I'd love to talk about, I do love to give my reviewers some spoilers if they mention something that is on my list of things to do, so if you're a spoiler lover, drop in a PM, or review through your account this chapter so we can have a chat!_

_Just before you head to the chapter, quick thank you to all the new favorites and alerts I've received, really appreciate it, and can't forget the people who continue to read and keep this story alive!_

_Chapter Beta-ed by,_ **Comegetit**_._

_Now off to the chapter, not to gush or anything but this is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written, seeing Lucy open up to Rachel always makes my heart warm up... I hope you all enjoy._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 33:**

"Do you have my perfume?" Quinn asked as she stepped into her younger sisters room. "Wow," the older blonde said as she spotted her younger sister, dressed in an elegant dark purple dress, her blonde hair, which was always a shade darker then Quinn's up in a bun.

Paige swirled around from her dressing table bench sporting a shy smile, something that you would hardly see on the younger blondes face, "Do I look okay? I don't look young do I? I'm going to a Junior Prom… And I'm not even in high school yet… Well I technically should be a freshman… But still…" Paige rambled off.

The softball player shook her head, "No, you look beautiful, Paigie… And you look old enough… You know you've always looked old for your age."

The younger blonde nodded and sighed a sigh of relief then took in what her older sister was wearing; the older blonde was wearing a lovely dark green cocktail dress. "Are you trying to look better than me tonight? Because you do look great… But not as great as me."

Quinn smiled as she saw her younger sister relax and a smirk shine upon her face. "No, I have a date with Rachel and she wanted me to dress up," the Cheerio said with a shrug.

Paige smiled and nodded, then remembered why her older sister came into her room, "I think mum has your perfume."

The softball player scrunched up her face, "Mum has it?"

The younger blonde nodded, "Yeah… You know her and trying to stay on par with fashion today."

Quinn nodded, "Well I'll let her keep it… There's no way I'm using the same perfume as mum," the blonde chuckled, to which Paige also laughed along too. "I'll just use another one of mine."

"Use something fruity," Paige voided.

The older blonde nodded, "Well, have a good night… Stay safe," Quinn said as she walked over and placed a kiss on her younger sisters cheek.

"You're not gonna be here when Puck arrives?" Paige wondered as Quinn pulled back.

The blonde shook her head, "Rachel asked me to come over at 6:00. I think she planned it so I wouldn't have a word with Puck."

Paige chuckled and nodded, "She's good."

"That she is," Quinn smiled, "Anyways, I better go. I want to hear everything about Prom when I get home tomorrow." Just before the blonde exited her sisters room she turned around, "And I better not hear that you lost your virginity," Quinn said seriously.

"What makes you think I haven't already lost it," Paige said back with a smirk.

Quinn laughed, "Oh… Please! You would tell me if that happened."

Paige started to nod and laugh, "Yeah I would. Okay, have fun at Rachel's… Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Quinn laughed as she walked out of her younger sisters room, "I plan to do a lot of things that you wouldn't do," she yelled out as she walked down the hall, hearing a "Gross!" leave her sisters mouth.

The softball player walked into her bathroom and searched for another perfume to use, after she picked the one she thought Rachel would like most she then grabbed her things that she was taking to Rachel's and then grabbing her phone, shooting a text to her best guy friend.

**If you value our friendship at all you will take care of my little sister. I'm trusting you, Puck. – Q.**

Not even a minute later, there was a reply.

**Your da 1****st**** person who has trusted me… I'm not stuffin that up.**

Quinn smiled as she walked downstairs and read the text.

"Oh my gosh! My daughters are growing up," Judy gushed as tears filled her eyes. Quinn looked up from her phone and smiled as she spotted her mum, dad and Jack in the downstairs lounge room. The blonde walked over, "I'm just about to head over to Rachel's, so I'll see you at softball tomorrow."

Steve hopped up from the couch and walked over to his daughter, "You look lovely, Lucy," he leaned down and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Are you heading straight to Rachel's?" Judy wondered.

The softball player looked at her mother and shook her head, "I'm heading to the florist first."

Judy smiled and nodded, "Have you decided what flowers to get her?"

Quinn shook her head, "I was going to pick when I got there."

"Get her some Gladiolus's and White Lilac's," Judy smiled; Steve smiled and nodded along with his wife, walking back over to sit with said wife.

"Why?" Quinn wondered.

"Gladiolus's mean love at first sight and generosity… and White Lilac's mean youthful innocence, purity and sweetness," Steve answered.

"Okay… How do you even know that?" Quinn said surprised looking at her dad.

The blonde's dad chuckled, "I brought them for your mother when we started dating."

Judy smiled and nodded at her husband then looked over at her daughter, "And all those qualities are you and Rachel."

"Love at first sight?" Quinn said looking at her parents with her eyebrows raised.

But it was Jack who answered, "We all saw it when Rachel came over for the first time."

Judy and Steve chuckled and nodded at what their son said. Quinn rolled her eyes, "You know I have no idea why my whole family is so nosey and wants to get involved when it comes to my love life… Well actually Paige is okay and Jack hardly says anything… But you two and Fran… Thank God I'm not like that."

Judy, Steve and Jack just laughed at the blonde. "Give us a break Luce, we're just happy to see you happy and in love… We enjoy you being your old self… We missed you being around," Steve expressed.

Quinn sadly nodded, then walked over to her parents and leaning down to give them two separate hugs, whispering in both their ears, "I've never apologized for what I put you through… I'm truly sorry."

Steve just nodded, while Judy wiped away a tear, "You better leave now… We wouldn't want you to be late," Judy sniffled out.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Thanks for the flower advice," she then turned to her younger brother walked over to him and ruffed his hair, "Bye little bro."

Jack squirmed away from his sister ruffling his hair. "Cya, sister from another mister."

Quinn chuckled, "You and Paige are never going to get over that saying, are you?"

Jack shook his head, "Are you going to get over calling me Jacklyn?"

The older blonde laughed, "Okay… You have a point." Quinn waved and said one more goodbye and then left the Madden/Fabray household.

* * *

Quinn rang the doorbell for her girlfriend's house and waited. The door was sung opened and the brunette beamed as she saw her girlfriend on the other side of the door, both of them then took the time to see what their girlfriend was wearing, Rachel had on an stylish, strapless black cocktail dress. "You look stunning," Quinn breathed out.

Rachel shyly beamed and started to shake her head, "You look beautiful, Lucy."

The brunette leaned up and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, then pulled back and pouted, "You're still taller than me."

The softball player chuckled, "Yes, I wore taller heals this time."

Rachel stepped aside for her girlfriend to walk into the Berry household, "Didn't you like us being the same height during our night in New York?"

Quinn shook her head, "It didn't bother me at all… These kneels just match what I'm wearing."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Why didn't you let yourself in? The door was open," Rachel stated.

The blonde shrugged, "I thought it was appropriate to ring the doorbell." Quinn then handed over a bouquet of Gladiolus and White Lilac's, "These are for you."

Rachel shyly smiled as she took the flowers, "You didn't need to do that."

"I know… But I wanted to… It's also a thank you for cooking for me tonight," Quinn smiled, "What have you cooked for me?" she added.

The brunette smiled, "Come with me and I'll show you," Rachel said as the couple then headed into the kitchen, Rachel grabbing a vase out of the cupboard and adding water in it before placing the flowers inside. Rachel then went to the stove, stirred what was inside the pan and then turned off the stove, "So I've prepared a vegan risotto… It's a favorite of mine," the brunette expressed as she was focusing on the ingredients in the pan.

Quinn smiled and stepped closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around said girlfriend's waist as she leaned her head over the brunettes shoulder, "I'm sure it will taste amazing," the blonde expressed in the brunette's ear and then placing a soft kiss under Rachel's ear, receiving a moan from her brunette.

"I'll just plate this up… I'll meet you in the dining room," Rachel whispered out.

Quinn nodded and placed another kiss on her girlfriend's neck and then released herself from their embrace, then turning to walk into the dining room. The dining room looked different; there was a beautiful patterned white tablecloth over the wooden table, with a vase of Red Roses and red candles around the table, soft music was playing in the background. The blonde just stood their observing the wonderful atmosphere until Rachel walked in with two bowls in her hands. "Everything okay?" the brunette wondered.

The Cheerio looked over at her girlfriend, "It is beautiful… Thank you."

Rachel smiled as she placed the plates down on the table, then walking to Quinn's chair and pulling it out for her, "You're welcome… I wanted tonight to be special."

Quinn walked over and wrapped her hands around the brunette necks pulling her in for an earth-shattering kiss. As she leaned back the blonde whispered out "It's always special when I'm with you."

Rachel beamed and leaned back to place another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

The softball player then took her seat and Rachel helped pushed the chair in, the brunette then walking over to take a seat opposite her girlfriend.

The brunette opened the bottle of apple cider out of the ice basket placed next to the table and poured both of them a glass. Quinn watched her girlfriend pour the glasses and smiled, "We should do this more often."

Once Rachel placed the bottle back in the metal ice bucket she looked up and connect her eyes with her girlfriend, "You haven't even tasted my food yet," Rachel giggled.

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "I'm not talking about you cooking for me… Though I'd love you too… I'm talking about these dates… Dressing up and doing something together… Maybe go to a nice restaurant outside of Lima? Go to a play… Or a gallery opening… I just want to spend time with you somewhere romantic."

Rachel moved her hand over the table and linked her hand with Quinn's, "I'd love that very much."

The blonde nodded and smiled, "I'll look into it."

The brunette smiled. "Okay… Now you have to try my food… And be completely honest with me."

Quinn nodded and then picked up her fork and tried the risotto, as she started to chew on the food she moaned then swallowed and looked up at her girlfriend, "How do you tolerate my mum's cooking when you cook like this? And how come you don't cook when I'm here and leave it to your dad's?"

Rachel giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "You're mum is a great cook, baby… And I spend my time doing other things that I enjoy doing instead of cooking, I only cook for myself when dad and daddy aren't around… Because I have to."

"I'm the first person you've cooked for?" Quinn asked surprised.

Rachel shyly nodded.

Quinn re-reached her hand over to embrace her girlfriends, giving it a squeeze, "I love you."

"I love you," Rachel smiled.

The couple then started to eat their meal together, getting into light conversations. Rachel looked over at her girlfriend and swallowed what was in her mouth "Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's not something I celebrate."

"But it's the week after Regionals… It's also the only week we will have free because the week after you have your final softball game, then you have cheerleading Nationals, and then we have Show Choir Nationals… I still think it's unfair for our Regionals being so close to Nationals..." Rachel rambled, "But… I think you should do something," Rachel voiced.

"I don't want to," Quinn softly said.

"Why? You should celebrate your birthday… It's the day you come into this life… It's the day that God made you, baby… And it's the day that He placed one of us on this earth in preparation for us to be together," Rachel smiled.

The blonde smiled, "Yes… But my birthday hasn't been all that great."

Rachel scrunched up her face confused, "Why? What's happened on your birthday?"

"Well the last two years I haven't celebrated it… But three years ago, Wyatt went back into the hospital on my birthday…" Quinn trailed off not looking at her girlfriend.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up, the brunette tried not to look so shocked and tried to pull herself together, for her girlfriend, "Lucy… I'm so sorry."

The softball player shook her head and started to move her fork around the risotto left in bowl, she didn't feel hungry anymore. Quinn took a breath and then looked back up to sad brown eyes, "I've got to move on… So maybe we could do something."

Well that was amazing progress… Quinn has never spoken about moving forward with what has happened with Wyatt. Rachel gave out a small smile, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well definitely not something that is going to make me wasted…" Quinn trailed off seriously.

Rachel nodded, "Maybe I can plan something, do you want our friends involved?"

Quinn smiled when Rachel said 'our friends', the blonde shook her head, "I'd like it if it was just us… For this year…"

"Okay, I'll plan something for just us," Rachel smiled, reaching her hand out to embrace Quinn's.

The blonde nodded, "I trust you… You can use my credit card if you want."

The brunette's eyebrows rose as she quickly shook her head, "You're not going to pay for anything on your birthday, Lucy."

Quinn just chuckled and nodded, "Okay."

Rachel smiled, "Okay, well that's settled…" the brunette looked down at Quinn's bowl and then back up to said blonde, "Are you finished?"

The softball player started to nod, "It was lovely, baby. Thank you."

The brunette stood up and took their plates walking to the kitchen, "I'm just going to put the dessert in the oven… Did you want to watch a movie?" Rachel voiced as she was in the kitchen.

Quinn stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Sounds like a great plan… What have you made for dessert?"

Rachel stood up and swirled around after she placed the baking dish in the oven, "I made a vegan strawberry tart… And I've also got some non-vegan ice cream for you to go with your tart," Rachel smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Yum," Quinn expressed as she reached her hands up to wrap around her girlfriends neck, pulling her closer for their lips to touch.

Once the couple separated they walked together into the Berry living room, Quinn walked over to sit on the couch facing the TV while Rachel moved to the DVD cupboard, "What do you want to watch?" Rachel asked as she looked through the variety of DVD's.

The blonde was taking of her heels when she answered her girlfriend, "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Rachel turned around to lock eyes with the blonde, "What about a horror or a thriller movie? Have we ever watched one together…" the brunette expressed squinting her eyes trying to remember a time they watched a scary movie together.

"No we haven't… I don't own any," Quinn stated. "How about we watch a comedy or romance movie?" the blonde said as she slipped further in the couch, getting more comfortable.

"Why don't you want to watch a scary movie?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn shifted her eyes from her girlfriend, "I don't like them," the blonde stated quietly.

Rachel beamed and started to giggle, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend, Quinn still wasn't looking at her, "Luce?"

The Cheerio slowly connected eyes with the brunette, "Don't you like scary movies?"

"They're called scary movies for a reason… They're scary… I don't like getting scared," Quinn expressed vulnerable.

The brunette bit on her lower lip… How did she not know this? Her girlfriend was adorable. Rachel started to giggle again. "Don't make fun of me," Quinn pouted.

Rachel lifted her hand up to her mouth trying to stop the laugh that was ready to come out. Quinn continued to pout at her girlfriend. The brunette lowered her hand and reached over to take her girlfriends hand, "What else are you scared of?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not telling you."

The brunette smiled, she quickly took off her heels and then reposition herself to straddle her girlfriend… She knew Lucy would be more inclined to disclose information to her this way. The blonde refused to look at her girlfriend; she knew what Rachel was up to. Rachel smirked and then lowered her head to start placing sweet soft, open mouth kisses on the blonde's neck, receiving divine moans from her girlfriend. "Baby" kiss "what" kiss "are" kiss "you" kiss "afraid" kiss "of." Then Rachel latched her mouth around one of Quinn's earlobes and sucked.

The softball player started to squirm, "Stop it."

Rachel giggled, "Not until you tell me what else you're scared off."

"Spiders," Quinn whispered out. The brunette pulled back and stared into her girlfriend's lust filled hazel eyes. Rachel smiled, "Really?"

The blonde nodded, "You're lucky you haven't been around when I've spotted one."

"Doesn't Australia have really big, scary, poisonous spiders?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn nodded, "Yes… But I hardly saw any… Thank God… When I spotted a Huntsman…" the blonde shivered and stopped talking.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's cuteness, "What else are you scared off?"

Quinn connected her eyes with her girlfriends, "Losing you," she expressed seriously.

And Rachel's heart swooned… "How can you change a casual conversation into something so romantic without even trying?"

"I'm serious, Rach," Quinn said as she lifted up her hand to caress the brunettes warm cheek. "You're not the only one who has insecurities in this relationship," the blonde expressed.

Rachel pulled back a little, to really look into her girlfriends hazels eyes, "What are you insecure about?"

"A lot of things," Quinn disclosed.

"Like what?" Rachel wondered.

"Not being good enough for you…" Quinn revealed. Rachel's eyebrows shot up, "Baby, are you serious?"

Quinn nodded, "That's not just all… What happens if you find someone better for you? Or what happens when we become intimate and you don't enjoy it and you realize that you rather be with a guy… I can't compete against that… Or what happens if you decide you want to branch out and be in other relationships… I've had experiences with others and then I found you and I don't want to be with anyone but you… You're all I want… But you haven't had other experiences… What if you want to try something new?" the blonde expressed sadly.

Rachel was shocked, "How come you've never told me any of this?"

"Because I tend to keep everything inside… It's not appealing to disclose these things to my girlfriend… It's hard for me…" Quinn said seriously.

The brunette just shook her head, lifted up her hands to place on Quinn's cheeks, leaned down and planted an innocent, soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, trying to reflect the love she had for the blonde. Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears as she pulled back and stared into hazel.

"Lucy… Telling me all those things is appealing to me… It makes me love you even more because I get to see a little more of that heart I've falling in love with," Rachel said as their eyes stayed connected. "And just to let you know, I already know that I don't want to be with anyone else… I want you to be my firsts, my in-betweens and also my lasts for everything," the brunette disclosed as tears slipped from her eyes.

Quinn reached up and wiped away the tears, "How do you know that? What if someone else comes along?"

Rachel just shook her head, "That's not going to happen."

"How do you know that?" the blonde stated.

"Because since we have been together you're the only person I look at and think about… And the night I feel in love with you made me realize that you're all I'll ever want…" Rachel expressed.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Quinn wondered.

Rachel smiled at the memory, "The first time you had everyone from Glee over and we were together in the HotTub," the brunette confessed.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up, "But… But you found out all that stuff about my past."

The brunette nodded, and then lifted her hand to Quinn's heart, "But it was the first time I really got to see what was inside… And that made me fall in love with you."

If Quinn were someone who cried, she would have… The blonde shook her head overcome with unconditional love from her girlfriend, "That was the night I feel in love with you," the blonde confessed.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised that they fell in love with each other on the same night.

The softball player nodded, "You were the first person, besides my family, that accepted my past and didn't judge it… And you stayed."

The couple leaned into each other and lips met… Lips opened and tongues glided into their girlfriends, swirling around in a passionate loving tangle. Time slipped away for the couple, both being lost in the others charge.

That was until the oven rang indicating that dessert was ready. Once the couple got their dessert they decided to snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie… Of course not a horror or thriller one.


	34. Chapter 34

_Here I am with another chapter! You may realize that my updates have changed to once a week, and the reason for that is University is hectic._

_I just want to thank my Beta, __**Comegetit**__, you are truly amazing, getting the chapter back to me even with a pinched nerve in the back! Get better!_

_Now off to the chapter, hope you all enjoy._

_**Warning: Content may be offensive to some people. May trigger sexual assault. **_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

Quinn and Hayley burst out laughing… Yet again. "Girls! Concentrate!" Mr. Schue yelled from his chair in the auditorium. They were days away from Regionals and Quinn and Hayley still couldn't get through their dance number together without bursting out in laughter.

"Quinn tried to touch my boob!" Hayley choked out in laughter.

"I did not!" Quinn yelled, turning to look at her girlfriend who was sporting a glare and raised eyebrows at the same time.

"Q, what is with you and boobs? You shimmied yours at me just before while dancing," Santana smirked. "And just to add… They are too small to shimmy."

"Shut it!" Quinn whipped her head around as she glared at her Latina best friend who just laughed at her.

"Girls! That's enough!" Mr. Schue yelled standing up. "We have five days to get these routines to the best of our abilities, there's no time to be mucking around." He looked at Hayley and Quinn, "Now if you two will stop being immature, can we get back to the dance number?"

"We're not being immature, Mr. Schue. Quinn tried to grope me; I think that is just inappropriate… And you didn't put that in the choreograph, did you?" Hayley stated as seriously as she could. Quinn pushed her best friend in the arm, "I did not try and touch or grope your boob! When we sing 'touchin' my hand just has to go near your boob! It's not my fault it's in the choreograph and you wanted to be the man in this dance routine… We could swap," Quinn glared at Hayley who just laughed at her best friend.

"You will not swap!" Rachel yelled from her position next to Finn at the front. Everyone whipped their heads to the petite brunette. Rachel looked around at all the eyes on her; "I don't want Hayley anywhere near Quinn's breasts."

Hayley smirked and quickly moved one of her hands up and grabbed a hold of one of Quinn's breasts and gave it a squeeze. "You should put that in the choreograph, Mr. Schue, when we say 'squeezin'," Hayley laughed out as she moved to give Quinn's breast another squeeze, but this time Quinn saw it coming and slapped her best friends hand away.

"Hayley Grace Anderson!" Rachel yelled out. Most of the Glee members were hunched over in giggles and laughter from what Hayley just did. "Get your hands off my girlfriend's breasts! I'm the only one allowed to touch them," Rachel added with a raised voice.

"Hot!" Puck whispered out.

Quinn looked at Rachel, "I didn't know she was gonna do that." She didn't want Rachel to be upset with her. Rachel was about to move to walk over to Hayley and Quinn but Mr. Schue walked up the stage and stopped her. Rachel whipped her head up to the Glee teacher, "I don't want Hayley near Quinn in this dance number."

"Oh, please… It's not like touching Quinn's breasts is making me hot and flustered or wet… I'm not you… I like to touch other things… Bigger and longer things," Hayley smirked with a wink.

Quinn whipped her head to Hayley, "Gross!"

The head cheerleader chuckled and shrugged. Rachel's face was contorted in disgust, almost as twisted as her girlfriend's. Hayley saw Rachel's face and laughed, "You sure you're not a lesbian?"

Rachel begun to smile and shrug, "I won't get over touching Quinn's breasts… That's for sure," the brunette whispered out, and then she realized what she said and slammed her hand over her mouth. The Glee members all started to laugh. "Right back at you, baby," Quinn winked.

"GUYS, ENOUGH!" Mr. Schue yelled, trying to get his students to listen to him.

"I think we need to change this song, Mr. Schue… It's obviously too sexual for these immature imbeciles… Plus, Giant Fetus Face here, looks like a constipated clown who will most likely be a virgin his whole life," Santana stated.

"I'm not a virgin," Finn butted in.

The Latina ignored the remark; "You can't have Pastry Bag sing lead with Rachel… Least Rach can show a little bit of sexual appeal… But Finnocence has none… There is no sexual tension whatsoever between them… And this song obviously screams sexually tension. It's making Hayley get her freak on with a girl for crying out loud... And resort to touching the smallest breasts that have ever tried to shimmy at me."

Quinn and Hayley rolled their eyes at their best friend, while Rachel smiled because she just got a compliment, Finn looked like he wanted to crap himself, the rest of the Glee members were holding back their laughter, while Mr. Schue looked flabbergasted.

"Santana, we can't change the routine, there's five days till Regionals, we don't have time," Mr. Schue stated.

"Well, we're gonna lose," Santana said with a shrug.

The Glee teacher looked around, "What do you guys think?"

"Rachel should sing the song with someone else," Mercedes voiced, there was a couple nods in the group.

Mr. Schue nodded, "Who do you suggest?"

"Puck," Mike, Quinn and Hayley said at the same time.

The Glee teacher took the new information in, "But Puck has a solo with Hayley in _Don't Stop Believin'_… We're trying to give everyone a bit to sing."

"Well what about Hayley and Puck taking lead in this song?" Brittany voiced.

"I want to dance with Quinn," Hayley stated seriously. Everyone whipped their heads to the head cheerleader and she shrugged, "What… Can't I want to dance with my best friend? It could be our last performance together."

Quinn turned and gave her best friend a sad smile… Gosh, she didn't want her to leave.

"And I want to dance with Kurt," Puck stated. Everyone then turned their head to the mohawk boy, "What? I'm comfortable with my sexuality."

"Guys… You're making things complicated," Mr. Schue stated, feeling a headache come along. "What about this… Puck and Finn just swap places in _Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_ and _Don't Stop Believin'_?" Mr. Schue asked.

"That means I can't dance with my bro Kurt," Puck stated next to the boy.

Mr. Schue nodded, "I know… But I'm trying to work around this and sometimes there's a compromise… Kurt, do you mind if Finn dances with you?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm okay with that."

The Glee teacher turned to Finn, "Finn, do you mind dancing with Kurt and then taking Puck's solo in _Don't Stop Believin'_?"

"I don't mine, Mr. Schue," Finn stated.

Mr. Schue sighed a sigh of relief, "Okay guys, lets take it from the top of _Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_…" The Glee teacher turned to Hayley and Quinn, "And ladies, keep your hands to yourself otherwise I won't allow you two to be together." Both Quinn and Hayley turned and smirked to each other…. They were still going to make sure to have fun, because they wanted to both make the most of the time they had left together.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked through the empty halls of McKinley to the blonde's locker to grab her books for the weekend, and then they were going to make their way to the auditorium for their last group practice before Regionals, which was tomorrow. "I hate it," Quinn whined as she held onto her girlfriend's hand.

Rachel giggled, "Baby, you just need to put in a little more time."

"Spanish sucks… I just don't get it… It's not my fault that I never learnt it in Australia, I was learning French," Quinn stated as she got to her locker and opened it up.

"You know French?" Rachel asked surprised.

The blonde turned from her locker and smirked, leaning down to Rachel's ear, "Vous semblez beau," the blonde whispered out.

The brunette shivered when she heard the blonde speak to her in French, "What did you just say to me?" Rachel asked as Quinn turned back to her locker, retrieving the last of her books and closing the metal door.

Hazel eyes connected with brown, "I said you look beautiful," Quinn stated as she reached her hand down to grab her girlfriends.

Rachel gave out a shy smile, "I wish there were French classes you could do."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, the couple then started to make their way to the auditorium, as they were walking through the halls, Sarah rounded the corner and spotted the couple, "There you are," the brunette said with a smile as she walked up to the teenagers.

"Coach? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as her and Rachel got closer to the blondes softball coach.

"Trying to find you," she smiled.

"What's up?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well I just got a phone call from Claire, she told me you can play all seven innings now," coach Beeson said with a smile.

Quinn gave out a small smile, "Sucks that I'll only be playing one more game."

Sarah chuckled, "Well yes… But don't forget next year… I'm sure we will have a chance at finals next year, ashamed we just missed out this year."

The blonde nodded along with her coach. "And plus… Kimberly will be leaving us to go off to college so I'm in need of a new captain and it's good to know that you will be in top shape next year," coach Beeson stated seriously.

"Me as captain?" Quinn breathed out surprised.

"You're on my list, Quinn," Sarah said patting the girl's shoulder, "Have a good weekend and good luck with Show Choir Regionals… We'll miss you this weekend," the brunette stated as she walked off, saying a quick goodbye to Rachel as well.

Quinn just stood there taking everything she heard in, while Sarah walked down the hallway. Rachel turned to her girlfriend and beamed, "Did you just hear that, baby?"

The blonde turned and nodded. "You're gonna be captain next year!" Rachel squealed and threw her arms around her girlfriend.

Quinn started to chuckled as she held onto her girlfriend. "Congratulations!" Rachel added in the embrace.

"I haven't got the spot yet, Rach," Quinn laughed.

Rachel pulled back out of the hug a beam plastered on her face, "But I believe in you… You'll be captain next year… Everyone knows you're the best."

Quinn leaned down whispering out a "Thanks, baby," before capturing her girlfriend in a kiss.

"Q, stop mackin on GayBerry and get to the auditorium," Santana yelled from the other end of the hallway, breaking the couple out of their daze.

As the couple restarted to make their way to the auditorium Rachel's cell phone started to ring, the brunette pulled out her bedazzled phone, looked at the screen to see who was calling and then answered it, "Aunt Louise?" the brunette asked surprised.

"Rachel, how are you?" the brunette's Auntie asked.

"I'm well thank you, just on the way to my last Glee practice before Regionals tomorrow," Rachel stated with a smile.

"Yes, your father told Leon and I… We will be coming to watch you."

Rachel beamed, "Really?"

"Of course, Sweetie… However, your Uncle and I want to ask you for a favor."

"What can I do for you?" Rachel wondered.

"Well your Uncle has a business party next Friday and we're trying to look for a sitter for Michael, and Michael asked if you and Quinn could come over to watch over him… I think he misses you."

"I'm sorry I haven't come and visited recently," Rachel said with a frown.

"It's quite okay, Rachel. You're a busy girl, we all are. But are you and Quinn free next Friday?" Louise wondered.

"Hang on, Quinn's next to me." Rachel turned to her girlfriend; "Aunt Louise wants us to babysit Michael next Friday… It's not going to get in the way with what I've planned for you birthday," Rachel stated with a smile.

"It's Quinn's birthday next week?" Louise asked over the phone.

"I'm fine with babysitting, I haven't seen Michael since Thanksgiving last year," Quinn stated.

Rachel beamed and nodded getting back to her conversation with her Auntie, "Yes, Quinn's birthday is on that Sunday… But we're both free to babysit on Friday for you."

"Okay wonderful," Louise smiled then added, "Can Quinn hear me right now?"

Rachel scrunched up her face confused, then looked at her girlfriend walking next to her, "I don't think so, why?"

"Text me something to get for Quinn for her birthday, I'm sure Michael would love to give her a present."

Rachel beamed and nodded, she loved her family, "Okay, I'll try and come up with something… I'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Louise."

"Bye, Rachel. Have a good practice. Say goodbye to Quinn for me," Louise said as she disconnected the phone call.

The brunette placed her phone back in her bag and looked over at Quinn, "Will you be okay with babysitting?"

Quinn turned to her girlfriend; she could see the worry on her girlfriends face. The blonde started to nod, "Just because I haven't gone to see Leon, Louise and Michael since Thanksgiving doesn't mean I've been avoiding them because of Wyatt," the blonde gave out a small smile, "I'm getting there… It's a process… I'm sure we will have a great time looking after Michael."

Rachel smiled and then leaned up to place a innocent kiss on her girlfriends cheek, "Okay… But if you become uncomfortable you will tell me, right? I don't want bad memories to resurface and upset you… And plus you're already going to be going through a lot with your birthday."

The softball player squeezed her hand in her brunettes, "Yes… But I have to face my past to move forward in my future… I think I'm ready to do that… As long as you're with me."

"I'll always be with you, Lucy," the brunette whispered as she leaned up and placed a kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Okay, that's enough ladies," Kurt said as he grabbed onto Rachel's shoulders, Tina grabbed onto Quinn's, pulling the couple apart.

"Hey," Quinn playfully voiced as she turned and saw Tina holding onto her.

"You two need to get in the auditorium now, we're all waiting for you," Tina said to the two girls.

Both Rachel and Quinn smiled at each other and let the friend holding onto them guide them into the auditorium.

* * *

"It's me…" Quinn voiced as she stepped into the Berry residence, but unable to close the door because she didn't have enough time as she spotted her girlfriend running up to her, "Stop it!" Rachel yelled as she threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck, Quinn pulling her in closer.

Quinn chuckled, "Stop what?"

Rachel pulled back and smiled, "Being so adorable and sweet and romantic."

The softball player smiled and shook her head, "Sorry I can't do that… You just bring that out in me… But I know you love it."

The brunette nodded and leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, choosing to deepen it straight away. "See this is why I do it," Quinn said as she broke the kiss, moved her hands up to her girlfriends cheeks and then leaned back in to recapture her girlfriends lips.

"You don't just do it for this, baby," Rachel said as she leaned her forehead against her girlfriends.

"No… I do it because it makes me happy when I can get you to smile like you are right now," the blonde confessed.

"Well I love the flowers, baby… Thank you," Rachel said honestly as she leaned in to give her girlfriend an innocent kiss on the lips; Quinn sent her girlfriend a bouquet of Gardenia's this morning, just like she did for Invitationals and Sectionals.

"Okay, love birds time to get ourselves to Columbus… Mr. Schue will shit himself if we're late… We are the three female leads tonight," Hayley smirked as she stepped over the doorway to the Berry residence.

Quinn turned away from her girlfriend to her best friend, "You kind of sounded like Santana just than."

Rachel nodded and Hayley just shrugged, "You mean Santana sounds like me, Q… I'm older than her… Remember that."

The softball player just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Anyways… We leaving?" Hayley took a second to look around the Berry household that she could see then looked at her brunette best friend, "You're house is pretty nice, Rachel."

Rachel smirked, "What did you think it would look like?"

Hayley started to laugh, "Maybe filled with rainbow flags or overpriced weird looking furniture."

The trio all laughed. "Okay, let me say goodbye to dad and daddy."

"Oh… Can I meet them?" Hayley softly asked.

Quinn's eyebrows rose up in shock and Rachel's jaw dropped, "Ummm," was the only thing the brunette could manage to get out.

"Look… I know they wouldn't like me because of everything I put you through at the start of the year and last year… But we're friends now… Best friends… And I think I should introduce myself to them… If that's okay?" Hayley voiced.

Rachel smiled and nodded, Quinn turned to her best friend, "Watch out for LeRoy, he knows how to kill someone and make it look like they committed suicide…"

Rachel giggled and shoved her girlfriend in the arm, "Just because my daddy's a doctor and probably would know how to do it… He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Hayley just rolled her eyes at her best friend trying to scare her. The trio then walked through the house towards the kitchen where Hiram and LeRoy were sitting with coffees in hand.

"Hiram… LeRoy…" Quinn said as she spotted the men and walked over and pulled them into a hug.

"Oh, Sweetie! It's so good to see you… Why has it been forever?" Hiram said in the hug.

"Maybe it's because you still don't let me stay here," the blonde smirked.

"There's the cocky Quinn I love so much," LeRoy said as he hugged the blonde. Quinn just chuckled in the hug.

"And you're not going to be able to sleep over here until Rach is 18," Hiram stated seriously. Rachel rolled her eyes, while Quinn nodded; she's heard that too many times… But they don't know about her sneaking in…

"But that's no excuse, Quinn… You need to come over for dinner more," LeRoy said with narrow eyebrows, looking serious.

Quinn nodded, "How about next week?"

"I'll hold you to that," LeRoy smiled at his daughter's girlfriend.

Rachel stepped in to stop the trio's conversation, "Dad…daddy…I want you to met a friend of mine," Rachel turned to Hayley who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, "This is Hayley… Hayley these are my fathers… Hiram and LeRoy," Rachel said pointing to her dad and daddy when she said their names.

Hayley walked up to the two and shook their hands, "It's nice to finally meet you both."

Hiram smiled, "You too, Sweetie… Rachel has told us so much about you… I look forward to hearing you sing tonight."

The head cheerleader smiled, "Thanks, I won't be as good as Rachel but I'm sure I'll be better than Quinn," Hayley said with a chuckle, the three Berry's joined in, Quinn just rolling her eyes.

Once everyone calmed down, LeRoy looked over at the brunette, "Hayley… Rachel has disclosed that you are having a hard time with your family at the moment and are spending most of your time at Quinn's," LeRoy voiced, Hayley sadly nodded, "Well you're more than welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Hayley smiled… Gosh… This meeting went way over and above what she expected it to be… But then she thought about it and then she knew why Rachel was such a forgiving and kind person.

"Wait! Hayley is allowed over here and I'm not?" Quinn said with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her lips.

The four other people in the room started to laugh. "Are you jealous, baby?" Rachel asked as she moved over to pull her girlfriend in a side hug.

Quinn nodded, "Actually, yes. A little."

"Oh, Sweetie… You know our rules," LeRoy stated.

The blonde just nodded. "You three need to get going… We will see you tonight… It was nice to finally meet you, Hayley," Hiram stated.

"You too, Mr. Berry," Hayley said with a smile on her lips.

Rachel moved over and hugged both her fathers' goodbye. The trio then made their way out of the house to the blonde's car. Quinn opened the passenger side door for her girlfriend to hop into. "Why didn't you do that for me, Q?" Hayley chuckled as she moved to get in the backseat.

"Because I don't like you," Quinn said with a smirk. Rachel hopped into the car and turned to the backseat, "Tina! How are you? I didn't know you were going to road trip with Quinn, Hayley and I."

Tina smiled at her best friend, "Quinn asked if I wanted to come along… And Hayley saw you two starting to make out and thought to stop it before it got too serious and we would be stuck in the car for too long."

Once everyone was buckled in the car, Quinn pulled out on to the road and they started their drive up to Columbus. "Baby, you can use my phone for music if you want," Quinn told her girlfriend.

"Actually… Your choice of music still isn't up to par with mine… So I made us a playlist on mine," Rachel smiled.

The blonde chuckled and just nodded, letting her girlfriend do what she wanted.

In the backseat Hayley turned to Tina and smirked, "So now that Rach is here with us… I guess we can start talking about what Quinn told me about you."

Tina turned to the brunette with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"That you have the hots for Mike?" Hayley smiled. The Asian girl went bright red but slowly nodded, Rachel turned around in her seat, "Oh… This conversation is so much better than my playlist."

"Hold up? Did you just say you'd rather talk then listen to your showtune music?" Quinn laughed.

"Ha-ha… You're so funny, baby," Rachel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Quinn quietly turned and smiled at her girlfriend, leaning her hand over to grab Rachel's hand, bringing it up to her mouth and giving it a kiss. "I love you," Quinn stated as she continued to look forward on the road.

"I love you," Rachel smiled, keeping a hold of her girlfriend's hand and placing it in her lap with hers. Rachel turned to get back into the conversation between her best friend and the head cheerleader.

"So I think you have great taste, Tina," Hayley stated seriously.

"Really?" the Asian girl wondered shyly.

"Stereotypical taste… But still good taste… Mike is a great guy," Hayley voiced.

"Do you think he likes me? Or could be interested in me?" Tina wondered.

Hayley nodded, "I had a few conversations with him… Not disclosing that you like him of course… But just getting some info on what he thinks of you… And he said you're pretty and kind."

Tina blushed, "So you think he'd date me?"

The head cheerleader nodded. "How can I get him to ask me out?" Tina wondered.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Quinn voiced while driving.

Rachel turned and smiled at her girlfriend and then turned back to the girls in the backseat and started to nod, "I'm with Quinn… Ask him out."

Hayley just chuckled, "You know… I really love having a lesbian as a best friend… You are all about lady power and confidence." The head cheerleader looked over at Tina, "I think Mike would love it… He's very shy so I doubt he'd have the confidence to do it… He's never been in a relationship before."

Tina just nodded taking all this new information in. Rachel turned to Hayley, "So Hayley, do you like anyone?"

Hayley and Quinn just started to laugh, Rachel turned her head to her girlfriend, "What?"

"Hayley is having fun being single, baby," Quinn voiced.

The head cheerleader nodded, "Most definitely am… But to answer your question, Rach… No… I don't want to tie myself down in this town, seeing as I'll be leaving for college soon."

Quinn removed her hand from her girlfriends and placed it on the steering wheel. Rachel turned to her girlfriend and frowned when she saw the sadness on her girlfriends face. The brunette moved her hand to re-grab her girlfriends, Quinn turned to look into her girlfriends eyes and the brunette whispered out an, "I'm here," for only Quinn to hear… the blonde smiled and then refocused back on the road holding onto her girlfriends hand.

"Have you heard back from any colleges you're interested in?" Tina asked.

Hayley shook her head; "I've applied for cheerleading scholarships so after Nationals I'll find out which one I get in to."

"What colleges are you interested in?" the Asian girl wondered.

"Any college that is outside of Ohio… I can't stand this place anymore," Hayley stated.

Rachel squeezed her girlfriend's hand and Tina continued to ask Hayley questions on colleges and leaving Lima.

* * *

Rachel walked up to her girlfriend who was waiting at the door she was going to enter through for the couple's duet. "Are you okay?" the brunette softly asked, "You have been rather quite since the car."

Quinn turned to her girlfriend and gave out a small smile and nodded, "I'm okay."

"You know you and Hayley will still be best friends when she leaves?" Rachel asked.

"I know… It's just that… She was the first person who I really met at McKinley… She's the best friend anyone could ask for… I just don't want to see her leave," Quinn voiced honestly.

"You're gonna miss her, aren't you?" Rachel said sadly.

Quinn just nodded. "You can always go visit wherever she goes," the brunette said.

"I know… But it won't be the same… Everything is just going way too fast… She's gonna be gone in a few mouths."

"Well… Make the most of these months you have left together, Lucy," Rachel said trying to cheer up her girlfriend.

The blonde smiled and nodded, lifting up a hand to caress her girlfriends cheek, "You look beautiful, Rach."

Rachel blushed and leaned up to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "You ready?"

"More than ever," the blonde stated as she watched her girlfriend turn and walk over to the door that she was going to enter from. The music started and Quinn took one last look at her girlfriend, locking hazel eyes with brown, "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Lucy," Rachel confessed as she watched Quinn open the door and walk into the auditorium starting to sing.

_Quinn_, **Rachel**, Quinn & Rachel, _**Glee Cast**_

_Highway run, into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind_

Quinn turned to the door that Rachel was about to enter from and watched her girlfriend step through the door and start to sing, both locking eyes with the other.

**Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire **

The couple started to sing together, there were a few whispers throughout the auditorium but Quinn and Rachel didn't notice, all they saw were their girlfriend.

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music girl  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Quinn and Rachel walk up to each other and continued to stare at each other as they slipped away from the other, walking in the direction their girlfriend was just standing.

**Oh girl  
You stand by me!  
**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

They then turned to the stage and ran up the stairs on opposites sides, they got to the middle of the stage, smiled at each other and then turned to the audience as the curtains behind them rose and showed the rest of the New Directions, who started to harmonize to the music. The crowd clapped as they saw the rest of the group up on stage.

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh _**

Quinn and Rachel walked forward, and then turned to sing the last part of the song together, never taking their eyes off the other.

**Faithfully, I'm still yours  
I'm still yours  
**I'm still yours  
Faithfully

Quinn reached down and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand as the crowd started to clap. The blonde guiding her girlfriend to her position for their next song, Quinn then slipped away, going to her position next to Hayley.

Rachel starting off the next song with confidence; some of the audience members already jumping up to clap along with the music.

**Rachel, **_Puck_, _**Rachel & Puck**_, Santana, Glee Cast

**Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it**  
**Anyway you want it**

The Glee boys got together to follow Mr. Schue's choreograph, Puck belting out his bit.

_She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things_

The Glee girls taking the boys position to dance, Rachel singing in perfect pitch while dancing with the other Glee girls.

**It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone  
When your lover** (lover)**  
Oh, he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin** (lovin)**  
Ooh he's touchin'** (touchin)**  
He's squeezin' another **(another)

The Glee members joined in with Rachel and Puck to sing the chorus. Quinn dancing while facing Santana shooting her best friend a shimmy… Santana had to hold back in laughter to not screw their chances of winning.

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
She said, any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it

Santana stepped forward to sing the next few lines by herself.

I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do

Rachel and Puck walking in front of the Latina, singing together, while Santana and the other Glee members moved in place to do their dance routine with their partner. Quinn and Hayley stared a smile just before Quinn walked behind her best friend as they performed their combined choreograph together.

_**Then we touched**_  
_**Then we sang**_  
_**About the lovely things**_

_**'Cause he's lovin **_(lovin)  
_**He's touchin' **_(touchin)  
_**He's squeezin' another**_ (another)

Anyway you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it

The Glee members split up to jump into their individual choreograph as they sang the last part of the song together.

He said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it

Anyway you want it

(na na-na na naaa ...)

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it

The audience exploded in applause as the song finished. The Glee members facing the back of the stage as each individually started to turn around once the music to their last song started. Finn started the song off, some of the crowd clapping once they realized what song was about to be performed.

**Finn:**

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Hayley moved forward to join Finn as she started to sing; the crowd starting to clap along to the music.

**Hayley:**

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Kurt walked forward away from the group, Mercedes soon joining him. As they sung together they pulled each other closer, swirling around as they held onto the others waist, smiling at each other as they sung, they then rejoined their friends.

**Kurt: **

A singer in a smokey room

**Mercedes: **

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Kurt and Mercedes:**

For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Artie and Tina taking center stage as they sung together, the rest of the New Directions surrounding them, clapping along and singing backup. Quinn and Rachel were obviously standing next to each other, both actually staring at the other.

**Artie and Tina:**

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

The instrumental part started to play, as the Glee members danced and jumped around on stage and got themselves back in positions for their finally part of their group number.

**Mercedes:**

Don't Stop!

The Glee members belting out the last part of the song, together.

**Glee Cast:**

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

The crowd exploded with cheers; as the curtains dropped the Glee members all went crazy, Mr. Schue running over to them as they jumped together in a group hug.

* * *

"You bitch! I almost fell on the fall when you shimmied at me," Santana stated to her best friend as they were in the green room.

"Am I that good?" Quinn winked at the Latina.

Santana burst out in laughter, "Holy shit, Q! You are actually funny."

Quinn just started to laugh.

"Baby? Did you want to go watch Vocal Adrenaline perform?" Rachel asked as she walked up to her girlfriend and Santana, interrupting them.

Quinn turned and nodded, grabbing her girlfriend's hand as they said a quick goodbye to Santana and then the two walked out of the green room together. As they were walking to the auditorium a few of the audience members were out in the foyer and spotted them. "Wonderful performance, ladies… You're voices sound wonderful together… Your bravery should be awarded," a blonde lady said as she walked past them.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled as the couple watched the women leave.

As Quinn and Rachel slipped into the auditorium they found their seats and waited for Vocal Adrenaline to come on… And once they did, both Quinn and Rachel regretted it… They were immaculate… Perfection… Spending their whole number performing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen… It was a very bold choice… But the choice was definitely in their favor…

Rachel was speechless… She couldn't even try and be upset and angry, because they were phenomenal… They deserved to win.

* * *

So when New Directions were voted as second, the members of the group were happy and held their heads high as they took their trophy… Also, least they didn't come last.

This competition was more to them than a first place trophy and a spot at Nationals… This competition had helped them grow together… It made them stand up for each other… They became a family… And for everyone on that team, besides Hayley… They had next year… And they knew what they were up against and they were more than confident that they could come out on top the next time.

* * *

_**Songs:**_

_**Faithfully – Glee Cast**_

_**Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' – Glee Cast**_

_**Don't Stop Believin' – Glee Cast**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Just before the chapter I just want to thank everyone who continues to read; to all the people who have either placed the story on alerts or favorites, thank you, I really appreciate it; and to all my reviewers, you know how much I appreciate you taking the time to drop me a review!_

_To all the people in Boston and Texas, my heart and prayers have been with you this week. _

_Quick shout of to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__. _

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 35:**

Quinn turned around from her closet and looked at her girlfriend, "Okay, I've got everything… So Leon and Louise said it's okay if we stay tonight?" the blonde asked her girlfriend… Again… Just making sure.

Rachel giggled, "Yes…baby. However, I don't think we're allowed to stay in the same room, I think you have to sleep on the couch… I think daddy spoke to them."

The Cheerio nodded, "Of course… I don't want to get in LeRoy's bad books… I'll sleep on the couch."

The brunette jumped up from her spot on her girlfriends bed, walking over to Quinn and wrapping her arms around the blondes neck, "That's not going to happen, baby… He loves you. Gosh… You and him when you came over on Wednesday… He wouldn't leave you alone."

The blonde chuckled, "I love your parents, Rach."

"And I love yours… Maybe we should switch," Rachel giggled.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Or we could conjoin them?"

Rachel smiled and leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Do you two just lock lips all the time? It's all I've seen between you two lately… Please close your door, Lucy," Judy smiled as she walked into her daughter's room.

The couple pulled back and stared at the older blonde, "You know, Judy… You could just not walk down the hallway to your daughters room."

Quinn laughed as she pulled her girlfriend in closer, Judy just stood there with her eyebrows raised, "My daughter is a bad influence on you, Sweetie."

"I am not," the blonde stated seriously.

Judy chuckled and then walked over and handed her daughter a DVD, "This is the reason why I walked down the hallway," Judy said staring at Rachel who was holding back a laugh. Judy looked back at her daughter "I found it when I went shopping," the older blonde said enthusiastically.

Quinn grabbed the DVD out of her mother's hand and examined it, "Is this another lesbian movie?" the Cheerio said rolling her eyes.

"Yes… But you won't believe who the characters names are," Judy beamed. Quinn just narrowed her eyes, Rachel leaned over and read the title with her girlfriend; the title read _Imagine Me & You_. Quinn flicked the DVD over and both the blonde and her girlfriend silently started reading the snippet on the back. Quinn whispering out the characters names, "Lucy and Rachel."

"I know! How strange is that," Judy beamed as both Quinn and Rachel looked up at the older blonde.

"That is very extraordinary, Judy," Rachel stated. Quinn just smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, mum."

Judy smiled, "You're welcome… I thought it was quite amusing when I read it."

"Well it's definitely better than some of the other weird crappy DVD's you've given me… I might actually watch this one," Quinn said seriously.

"Do you buy Lucy a lot of lesbian DVDs?" Rachel wondered.

Judy turned to the petite brunette and nodded, "Yes… I just like to show her I'm comfortable with her sexuality."

Rachel smiled at the older blonde. "But we can't forget the lesbian porno you gave me once." Judy blushed as Rachel's eyes went wide, "That was an accident… And only happened once… I now know why the lady in the DVD store gave me uncomfortable looks."

The brunette turned to her girlfriend who was in her arms, "Do you own any pornography DVD's?"

"And that's my queue to leave," Judy stated as she turned and left, turning back to the couple as she got to the door, "Have fun babysitting Michael, say hello to Leon and Louise from your father and I."

Quinn nodded and then turned to her girlfriend and shook her head, "No… Well not anymore… I actually gave them all to Puck."

Rachel's face distorted in disgust, while the blonde laughed, "Yes, I try not to think about it… But he was looking through my cabinet for a DVD to watch when he was over once and he found them… I actually forgot I still had them, so I just said he could have them."

The brunette nodded, "When's the last time you watched one?"

"You know, baby… You can ask me what you really want to ask me," Quinn smiled. "But… I'll answer you… I haven't watched any while I've been in America. Meaning I haven't watched any since we've been together."

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered out.

Quinn wrapped her girlfriend closer, "It's okay, Rach… I get it… I would have thought the same thing if I was in your position."

Rachel leaned up and placed a peck on her girlfriend's lips. The brunette leaned back and looked into hazel eyes, "So you have packed for Cheerios practice tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded. "Perfect… Then after Cheerios practice and dance practice for me, you come home and get ready because then we're starting your birthday celebrations."

The softball player nodded, "Yes, ma'am… Whatever you say."

Rachel giggled, "Why aren't you trying to figure out where I'm taking you?"

"I'm not you, Rach. I don't mind surprises and I trust you… I'm sure I'll love whatever you have planned," Quinn stated.

The brunette nodded. "Okay, baby…let's go to your Aunt and Uncle's… I'm sure Michael can't wait to see you."

"I think he can't wait to see you, Lucy," Rachel smirked, "He was disappointed when I came around with dad and daddy in January and you were practicing for softball."

"Yes… But that was the last time you have seen him… Just because I'm awesome and he probably loves me better, doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you either," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel lightly pushed her girlfriend away from her, "You're not funny, Lucy."

The blonde started to laugh, "Yeah… I kind of am."

Rachel shook her head and held in a laugh as she slipped past her girlfriend and out of the blonde's door. "Aren't you going to be chivalrous and take my bags?" Quinn yelled out to her girlfriend.

Rachel turned around as she was just outside the door, "No… That's your job baby. I'll be chivalrous tomorrow and all day Sunday… Also, bring that DVD your mother brought you, we'll watch it when Michael goes to sleep," the brunette then turned to leave still talking to her girlfriend as she walked down the hallway, "Also, we're listening to my music in the car."

Quinn laughed and followed her girlfriend, "I let you listen to whatever you want when you're in my car, you should show me the same courtesy when I get in yours."

The brunette started to descend down the stairs, "I'm sorry, but Barbra controls my speakers… You know that," Rachel said as she started to giggle.

The softball player smiled as she rolled her eyes and just followed her girlfriend out of her house.

* * *

Once Quinn and Rachel arrived at the brunette's Uncle and Aunties house they made their way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. They heard little feet bolt to the door and wiggle the doorknob. "Michael, what have we told you about opening the front door without one of us?" the voice of Leon could be heard from the unopened door.

"Well he's definitely excited," Rachel giggled.

Michael suddenly opened the door spotting the two girls on the opposite side, "Quinn! Rach!" Michael squealed as he threw himself into his cousin's arms. Then quickly escaping to jump into Quinn's arms.

"Team Quinchael is back," Quinn laughed as she hugged the enthusiastic boy.

"Guess what?!" Michael screeched.

"What, buddy?" Quinn said kneeling down to be eye level with the boy.

"I get to play soccer next fall," the boy said beaming.

The blonde smiled and patted him on the head, "Well you better get practicing."

Michael started to nod really fast. Leon and Louise walked to the front door. "Rachel… Have you grown taller?" Leon said with a smirk on his face as he pulled his niece into a hug.

"Ha-ha Uncle Leon… You sound like daddy. I am perfect height for my physique," Rachel stated seriously.

"That you are, Sweetie," Louise said as she pulled the brunette in for a hug.

Leon and Louise then said their hellos to Quinn, both pulling her in for a hug. Then the family of three ushered the couple into the living room. Michael looked to his mother, "Mommy! Can I give Quinn her present?"

Quinn's facial features scrunched up in confusion, while the other people in the room smiled. Louise grabbed a green bag and handed it to her son, who grabbed it and ran over to Quinn who was sitting on a couch next to her girlfriend. "Happy Birthday!" Michael squealed in excitement, handing over the bag.

Wide eyed, Quinn took the bag off the young boy and then looked up at Louise, "How did… How did you know?" the blonde said, touched by the gesture.

"Rachel spilled it over the phone last week… We wanted to get you something," Louise said.

"Thank you," Quinn honestly voiced as she looked at the three individually. This was the first time that someone outside of her family had chosen to buy her something for three years. The last two years her birthdays were just a date to her… A horrible date to remember.

"Open it!" Michael yelled as he jumped up on the couch and sat in-between Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn opened up the bag and pulled out a piece of clothing, pulling it open and her jaw-dropped. She looked up to Louise and Leon who were standing next to each other. "Rach may have helped us with the present, she said that it's your favorite team and you didn't have one yet," Leon stated.

The blonde looked back down at the New York Yankees jersey, Leon, Louise and Michael brought for her and shook her head with overjoyed kindness for the family of three. Quinn then turned to Michael who was staring at her with a smile plastered on his face, "Thank you, buddy," Quinn said as she pulled him in a hug.

"You can wear it when you practice softball," Michael stated in the hug.

"I'm going to make all my teammates jealous with this," Quinn smiled down at him.

"Maybe when you become a professional softball player… You… You can give me one of your shirts?" Michael smiled.

A prang of pain shot through the blonde, she quickly looked to her girlfriend, who knew the question would have hurt. "You're okay," Rachel whispered out so Leon and Louise wouldn't hear.

Quinn nodded and looked back down at Michael, "Of course… You will be the first person I give one too."

The blonde then turned to Rachel's Uncle and Auntie, standing up and going to thank them for the birthday gift.

"Well, we better go… We probably will be home after 12 so don't wait up if you're tired, you're both welcomed to share the guest room together," Leon stated.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look and then the blonde looked back at the married couple, "Oh… I'll just sleep on the couch."

Louise and Leon then exchanged a look, Louise then looking back at the blonde, "It won't be necessary, Quinn. We're not going to tell LeRoy… And we think you're both mature and old enough to share a room together."

Both the young couple nodded. "Plus… LeRoy tells us how often Rachel is over at your house… And we both know it's not because she wants to sleep in the guest room," Leon chuckled, Louise lightly shoving her husband.

Rachel went wide eyed, "Uncle Leon!" Leon just continued to chuckle. "Might I add that I've never told dad or daddy that I sleep in the guest room, they just don't want to think that Quinn and I sleep in the same bed together."

"What's wrong with sleeping in the same bed together… It would be like an awesome sleepover," Michael stated seriously.

The four others in the room turned to the boy. "What?" Michael voiced when he saw all eyes on him.

"I think it's time we should go, Honey," Leon stated to his wife, who nodded. They both walked over to their son and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Now be a good boy for Rachel and Quinn… And go to bed when they tell you to," Louise stated.

Leon turned to the young couple, "His bedtime for Friday is 8:30, we usually read him a story before he goes to sleep, which he picks… He's been showered and had dinner. If he wants a snack there is chopped up fruit in the fridge and yoghurt… If you need anything you have our numbers."

Both Quinn and Rachel nodded in understanding. "Thank you girls for doing this for us," Louise said as she stepped closer to her husband.

"It's our pleasure, Aunt Louise," Rachel smiled, Quinn nodded along with her girlfriend.

Quinn, Rachel and Michael escorted the married couple outside and watched them leave, once the trio got back inside, Quinn kneeled down and looked at Michael, "What did you want to do?"

"Can we build a fort?" Michael asked as he jumped up and down.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. "What are we trying to keep out?" Rachel asked.

"Girls!" Michael stated seriously.

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed, "Ummm… Michael, you do know Quinn and I are girls?"

Michael nodded… Duh… "Yes… But you two are awesome."

"That we are, buddy…" Quinn stated with a laugh. "They are a lot of girls who definitely aren't awesome."

The young boy nodded, "So can we make a fort?"

Rachel kneeled down in front of her cousin, "We are going to make the best fort you have ever made," the brunette said seriously.

Michael squealed in excitement and started to run into his room. Quinn and Rachel took a moment to stare at each other, both smiling at their girlfriend. The blonde quickly leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then turned to leave, "Come on, baby. We have a fort to build."

The brunette beamed as she followed after her girlfriend.

* * *

"Okay, Michael, I think it's time to go to bed," Rachel said from her spot in the doorway to the boy's room.

Michael popped his head up out of his fort and frowned, "But we're having fun."

Quinn then popped her head up and looked at her girlfriend, "Five more minutes, baby?"

Rachel smiled but shook her head, "You have had three, five more minutes… So no more."

The blonde turned to the little boy, "You heard her… I guess it's bedtime, buddy."

Michael sadly nodded. "Grab a book and I'll read it to you," Quinn stated as she patted the boy on the back.

The young boy nodded and jumped up and walked out of his fort and walked over to his bookshelf in search for a book for Quinn to read to him, the boy turned to his cousin, "Can you help me pick a book, please?"

Rachel smiled and joined the boy, searching through Michaels book collection, "Wow… You have such a variety of books."

Michael nodded and then pulled on Rachel's hand for her to kneel down. The brunette kneeled down and Michael whispered in his cousin's ear. Rachel leaned back with a smile, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

The boy nodded. Rachel nodded and then searched for the book, she slipped it off the shelf and handed it to him, "That's it?" the boy asked.

Rachel nodded, "I have a feeling it is."

Michael smiled, "Thanks, Rach. Did you wanna read with me and Quinn?"

"I'd love that," Rachel said as Michael walked over to Quinn and handed her the book and then walked over to his bed, slipping underneath the covers, Rachel walked over to her cousin and helped him snuggle in his bed. Quinn then joined the two. "This is my favorite Disney fairytale," the blonde stated.

Michael beamed and looked at his cousin, "You were right."

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "How did you know that?"

"Your mom told me you called your teddy-bear Belle when you were younger… So I thought Beauty and the Beast was your favorite," Rachel shrugged.

The blonde nodded and whispered an 'I love you' to her girlfriend and then sat on Michael's bed, flipping open the fairytale book to start reading it for the boy.

It didn't take long for the young boy to doze off to sleep. Quinn placed the book on the bedside table and then the blonde and her girlfriend turned on Michael's night-light and switched off the main light to his room and closed the door halfway as they both exited.

The couple then made their way into the longue room sitting down on the couch together, Rachel snuggling straight up to her girlfriend; Quinn pulled her girlfriend in close as they sat in silence for a little while.

"You're so good with him," Rachel softly expressed.

"He's a good kid," Quinn yawned out.

"Do you want kids one day?" Rachel wondered.

"Ummm… I'm not sure…" the blonde answered.

Rachel moved out of her embrace with her girlfriends and looked into her girlfriend's tired hazel eyes, "You're not sure?"

"Well, I mean… I just…" Quinn said not looking at her girlfriend. Rachel saw the hesitation and lifted one of her hands up to her girlfriend's cheek, "Lucy… Look at me… You can talk to me."

Quinn shifted her eyes back to her girlfriends, "I just don't think I'll be able to."

The brunette scrunched up her face confused, "Why is that? You'd be a wonderful mother."

"I love kids… I always have… But…" Quinn whispered out.

"It's because of Wyatt isn't it?" Rachel softly asked.

The softball player just slowly nodded, Rachel pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. "But it's also because of Fran…" Quinn added.

"What does your sister have to do with you not wanting children one day?" the brunette voiced.

"There was a complication during Wyatt's birth…" Quinn trailed off looking away from her girlfriend.

"Oh… Can't Fran have children anymore?" Rachel said sadly.

Quinn connected hazel eyes with brown, "Well… The doctor didn't say she wouldn't be able to have children anymore. They just said that it's going to be very hard and very unlikely."

"Poor Fran," Rachel said as tears filled her eyes.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah… I just wouldn't feel comfortable having a child when Fran might not be able to have another one and that she lost Wyatt."

"If Wyatt didn't get sick and Fran and Lachlan still had him, would you want children and not be worried about something happening to them?"

Quinn just nodded. Rachel leaned over and gave her girlfriend an innocent kiss on the lips. "You have such a big heart, Lucy."

"What about you?" Quinn wondered.

"Oh… Ummm…" Rachel stuttered out. "What is it, Rach?" the blonde softly asked.

"Would it be weird or wrong or inconsiderate to say I don't see myself having children with anyone but you?" Rachel rambled out nervously.

Quinn looked into the worried eyes of her girlfriends and shook her head, "No… I don't think so," the blonde smiled as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Would you like a tea?" Rachel asked as she leaned back from her girlfriend.

"I'd love one please," the softball player smiled.

The brunette nodded and moved off the couch, "You put on the DVD Judy bought for you and I'll make us some tea."

Quinn nodded and moved off the couch to set up the DVD while Rachel walked off to the kitchen to make them both a hot cup of tea.

* * *

_P.S that was really hard for me to write that Quinn was a Yankee's fan... As I myself am a Red Sox fan, haha._


	36. Chapter 36

_I was going to upload this chapter over the weekend but I was working on an assignment for Uni and I didn't want to distract myself, but as I just finished the assignment and am handing it in today when I head into Uni I thought to upload the chapter now :D. So please enjoy. _

_Like always, I like to say thank you to my Beta,__** Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 36:**

"So you have no idea where Rachel is taking you, Luce?" Judy asked as the blonde walked down the stairs, suitcase in hand.

Quinn shook her head, "No, I gave her full range to do anything."

"Will we be seeing you sometime tomorrow for your birthday?" the older blonde asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure," Quinn shrugged.

Judy sadly nodded. "Mum… Come on… This is my first birthday I'm gonna celebrate since Wyatt went back into hospital… I can't make a big deal out of it. I just want and need Rachel with me tomorrow," Quinn said honestly.

The older blonde nodded and then walked over to her daughter pulling her in for a hug. "I get it… We all get it. Did you speak to Fran? She said she tried to call you."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah I did… She sounds pretty good, mum."

"She does… I think she's thinking more about her sister then her son going into hospital, Luce," Judy softly voiced, it was a relief for the mother to be able to talk about her grandson with her daughter… Something she wasn't able to do with Lucy for a very long time, but she could tell her daughter was trying to come to terms with what happened to her nephew.

The younger blonde nodded as the doorbell rang. A smile spread across Quinn's face, Judy saw it and smiled, "You are truly in love with that girl, aren't you?"

Quinn looked up at her mother and for the first time she actually didn't care her mother was so nosey, the younger blonde nodded, "I think I always will be." The softball player then turned and walked down the hall to the front door, opening it up and seeing her girlfriend waiting patiently for someone to open the door, smile on her face.

"Hey, baby," Rachel smiled as she saw her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled and leaned down to capture her girlfriend in a mind-blowing kiss. Rachel moaning out to the surprised, intimate kiss but welcomed it anyways. "What was that for?" the brunette asked as the couple pulled back.

"I just love you is all," Quinn expressed.

"You're adorable," Rachel said leaning up and giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Are you all packed and ready to leave?"

Quinn nodded and turned from the doorway, "Just let me grab my bag."

The brunette grabbed only her girlfriend's wrist, making Quinn stop, the blonde turning back to her girlfriend, "Let me," Rachel said with a smile.

The Cheerio smiled and nodded, letting the brunette walk into the house.

"Luce," Steve said as he came up to his daughter.

"Hey dad," the blonde said as her father walked up to her.

"This is just a little something for your birthday…" Steve trailed off as he handed the blonde what looked like a wrapped shoebox.

"Oh… Thanks dad," Quinn said as she took the present.

"I wasn't sure if I'd get to see you tomorrow… So open it tomorrow," Steve stated as he leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to leave.

Rachel walked back up to her girlfriend, saying a goodbye to Steve as they crossed paths. The couple then walked to Rachel's Yellow Beetle ready to leave to the destination Rachel has planned.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel arrived at a beautiful Bed & Breakfast just outside of Columbus. The brunette instructed Quinn to get into the nice outfit she told her girlfriend to bring. It wasn't as formal as what they wore in New York or their date at Rachel's house but it was still an appropriate outfit for tonight. Quinn went with a black dress and flats, while Rachel went with a dark purple piece and heels… They were the same height.

As they were walking back to the brunette's car to go to another surprise Rachel had planned, the brunette swung open the passenger side door for her girlfriend to hop into. "Now let's hope you don't cry during your birthday celebrations, like I did with mine…" Rachel trailed off with a warm smile.

Quinn scrunched up her face confused, "You cried during your birthday?"

The brunette nodded, "Well firstly my girlfriend made me cry because I thought she didn't want to spend the day with me… And she was lying to me… But then I cried again when I figured out why my girlfriend lied to me and the birthday present she made for me."

The softball players face turned to sadness, "I'm so sorry I made you cry."

Rachel smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, baby… Your intentions were pure, it was worth the small tears I shed during school for what you did to me."

"Why do you think I might cry tonight or tomorrow?" Quinn wondered.

The brunette continued to smile and shook her head, "You won't… I just said that… Plus I've never seen you cry before… I've seen you very upset but I've never seen you cry."

"That's because I haven't cried in years," the blonde stated with a shrug.

"Why's that?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn shrugged again, "I guess I still hold some of my emotions inside… So I don't completely break down." Rachel nodded. "I'm just scared of what would happen if I completely let go… I need to hold onto a little bit of myself," Quinn answered.

The brunette gave out a small smile, "I get it, Lucy… You don't need to explain yourself to me," Rachel said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You really get me don't you?" Quinn expressed with a smile.

Rachel smiled back at her girlfriend, "It's my job to get you… Like it's your job to get me."

"I'm still trying to get you," the blonde told her girlfriend honestly.

The brunette moved her hand up to caress her girlfriend's cheek, "And I'm still trying to work you out, Lucy… But I'm learning and sticking around to learn more."

Quinn leaned in and captured her girlfriend in a sweet innocent kiss; they didn't need to deepen it because their love that they both were trying to show was reflected in that kiss already.

* * *

"I still cannot believe that you didn't have the steak… I took you to that restaurant because it's famous for their marinate they use for their beef… Well that's what dad said…" Rachel trailed off as the couple walked hand in hand through a parking lot.

"Rach… You know how I choose not to eat meat in front of you… The gnocchi was beautiful anyways," Quinn smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yes, but we're celebrating your birthday, baby… You should have tried the steak… Plus they wrap it in bacon and bacon is your favorite," the brunette stated seriously.

Quinn stopped walking, making her girlfriend stop, Rachel moved to stand in front of her girlfriend. "You're my favorite," Quinn honestly expressed. "And I'm actually thinking of going vegetarian," the blonde stated with a shrug.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up surprised, "You're just thinking that because I'm a vegan."

The blonde nodded, "I probably wouldn't have thought to do it if my girlfriend wasn't a vegan… But I want to support your beliefs and I think this is a start."

"But you love bacon too much," Rachel said with a serious look on her face.

Quinn chuckled as she nodded, "Yes… I do… But I love you way more. I think it might be a slow process but I want to get there…"

"You know, I don't mind it if you stay a carnivore… I've adapted myself to it… Seeing as I'm the only vegan in my family," Rachel voiced.

"Yes… I know. I still don't understand how a ten year old can go up to her parents one day and state that she doesn't want to eat animals anymore," Quinn laughed. "But I can also see a little Rachel Berry looking up at her dads and stating facts to why she doesn't want to eat meat anymore… I can also see a little girl stomping her feet to get her views across," the blonde said as she continued to laugh. Rachel just raised her eyebrows with a smile plastered on her lips, "Okay… Lucy… We both know what you're doing right now."

Quinn chuckled and nodded. "Okay… I'll stop… But you're a very driven person, baby… That's one thing I love about you."

"I'm just passionate about my beliefs and what I want," Rachel stated.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. People don't become stars overnight… You need a desire to follow a dream like you have… And you have it," Quinn voiced.

"And you also have that desire for your dream," the brunette added.

"Well I did lose it once… But you helped me get it back," the softball player expressed.

Rachel smiled and leaned over to place a peck on her girlfriends cheek, the brunette then moved her hand down to embrace it with her girlfriends, "Come on, baby… We better get inside."

Quinn nodded and the couple then walked the rest of the distance through the parking lot of a Columbus college, the blonde had no idea why Rachel was taking her to a college… On a Saturday night.

As they got to the building and walked in, a man dressed in a suit walked up to them, "Ladies, would you like me to take you coats?"

Quinn nodded, handing over her coat to the man and receiving a ticket number and then looked around… She was in an art gallery… Rachel brought her to an art gallery.

The blonde turned to her girlfriend after said girlfriend handed her coat over to the man and smiled. Rachel smiled and didn't say anything to her girlfriend, she reached down to re-enlace their hands together, "Let's go explore," Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn beamed and nodded, "You are a wonderful girlfriend, Rach," the blonde stated as they walked through the gallery, stopping and looking at a painting.

"Baby… I just brought you here because I thought you may enjoy it… You might not know this because you hide your talent away from everyone but you're an artist… I am more than positive that you could have your sketches up in this place," Rachel stated.

"I only do it as a hobby," Quinn stated as she retrieved two glasses of water from a waiter for herself and Rachel.

"But you're talented enough for it to not just be a hobby… What if I deprived this world from not singing in public? That's what you're doing with your drawings," the brunette said seriously.

Quinn chuckled at how serious her girlfriend was getting. "Rach… I'm not depriving anyone anything… I just enjoy to sketch because it helps me clear my head, I don't have any desire to pursue it as a dream… Softball has that desire."

They moved to the next piece of artwork, "Yes, I know Lucy… But you could do art as a subject at school or even as a minor in college."

The blonde shrugged, "I've never really thought to do it… I enjoy keeping it to myself… Well, and you too."

Rachel nodded and then pointed at a painting, "Like, what is this suppose to be? You're way better than whoever painted this," Rachel stated seriously.

Quinn just laughed, "Babe… It's abstract expressionism… I sketch in structure… I actually draw something…"

The brunette shrugged, "Well I like your work better."

The Cheerio continued to laugh, "Thanks, baby."

Rachel nodded seriously and then the couple walked to the next section in the gallery.

* * *

The couple was back at the lovely Bed & Breakfast; the pair had a very heated time in the Hot Tub just outside their room… And it wasn't just heated because of the hot water around them. It seems like these two are struggling to keep their lips off the other these days. But they still haven't gone that far, Rachel is trying to move forward from her insecurities, but it's still a process, but the brunette was confident that they needed to take another small step forward and what better day than the night before Quinn's seventeenth birthday.

Quinn has been amazing, and supporting for her girlfriend, especially with the experiences she's been exposed to. But even though Quinn is sexually experienced doesn't mean she's been exposed to what she feels with Rachel. And unbeknownst to both Quinn and Rachel, the blonde was going find out tonight how much struggle she is going to have with waiting for Rachel.

After the Hot Tub, Rachel chose to have a shower first and once she did her nightly routine Quinn then jumped into the shower. When the blonde stepped out, drying her wet hair with her towel and dressed in matching green shorts and singlet, she was looking down at the ground as she walked, "I had a great time tonight at the gallery," Quinn expressed and then looked up to find her girlfriend in their king size bed, the sheet was over her, but her head and shoulders were uncovered… And the brunette didn't have any clothing covering her shoulders… She wasn't wearing a top… Quinn went wide-eyed and dropped her towel.

Rachel smiled shyly. "Please tell me you have clothes on underneath those sheets, babe… Because… Because if you don't… I don't know if I could restrain my hands away from you," Quinn stuttered out seriously. "And… And I know you're… You're not ready for that," the blonde added.

"My bottom half is covered, Lucy," Rachel whispered out.

"That… That means…" the softball player stuttered out again.

Rachel giggled, "That I don't have a top on? Yes… Are you going to join me?"

Quinn nodded and then moved her hands up to bunch up her wet hair in a ponytail but Rachel quickly stopped her, "Wear it out, Lucy… I like when it falls down."

The blonde nodded and then made her way to the bed, moving her body so it was hovering over her girlfriends, Rachel was about to move the sheet away from above her but Quinn quickly stopped her, "Not yet, Rach," the softball player expressed looking down at her girlfriend.

Rachel nodded and lifted her hand up to place around her girlfriend's neck, and then pulling down said girlfriend for them to lock lips together.

Things heated up very fast for the couple, after Quinn spent some time exploring Rachel's smooth, soft neck, the girls lust filled hazel eyes moved back up to lust filled brown eyes. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, and then moved to straddle her girlfriend instead of resting half her body on the mattress and her brunette. The Cheerio moved her hands down to the hem of her green wife-beater and was about to lift it over her head, but Rachel's hands stopped her. Quinn looked down at her girlfriend, "Is everything okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Let me help." The blonde nodded and gave her girlfriend a smile. The brunette lifted her upper body off the mattress, making the sheet fall down exposing her bare chest, but Rachel wasn't thinking about that, she was concentrating on taking Quinn's top off, so when the brunette's hands went to the hem of Quinn's top and lifted it off the blonde, tossing it away, both the girls were able to take in the naked chests of their girlfriend's.

A throb shot through Quinn's body landing straight to her center as she took in Rachel's bare chest… Nothing she's ever experienced before.

"Lucy?" Rachel whispered out. Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's exposed breasts and looked into brown eyes. "Kiss me," the brunette breathed out.

Quinn then leaned down and smacked her lips on her girlfriends. Love, lust, passion and domination were being swirled around in the kiss. Once Quinn broke away, the blonde moved one of her hands up to caress Rachel's exposed breasts while her head dropped down to the brunettes neck as she started to suck, lick, peck, bite and kiss all over it. Rachel's head pushing back against the pillow to allow better access for her girlfriend, one of the brunette's hands was on her girlfriends back while the other one was threaded through blonde locks.

Once Quinn spent a good amount of time caressing her girlfriends breasts with her hand, she then moved her head off her brunettes neck and locked eyes with said girlfriend, "If this gets too much, tell me to stop," the blonde expressed seriously.

Rachel just nodded and watched her girlfriend move her body lower. Quinn positioned one of her hands on one of the brunette's breasts, moving the tips of her fingers over the nipple, which elicited sweet moans from her girlfriend's mouth. Quinn then positioned her head over the other breast and slowly moved her head down and took said breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue expertly around the hardened nipple. Rachel's head flipped back as a heavy groan rolled out of her throat. "Oh… Lucy," Rachel groaned out.

Quinn went to work on both the brunette's breasts, giving them each the same amount of quality attention. The blonde released one of her girlfriend's nipples with a pop and then moved her body further down, placing open mouth kisses all over her girlfriend's stomach. "You" kiss "are" kiss "so" kiss "beautiful" kiss.

Tears filled the brunettes lust filled eyes, she placed her hands on her girlfriend's head, softly pulling the blondes head and body back up to her and then smacking their lips together.

Rachel then effortlessly flipped her girlfriend on her back and positioning herself to hover over said girlfriend; the sheet tangled their lower halves up a little, and was in the way of their lower bodies touching, but neither one cared, they were exploring their girlfriends upper halves on a new intimate level, even though they were both experiencing massive pulsations in their lower parts… Tonight was not the night to even think to go there. Rachel immediately moved her body down and captured one of her girlfriend's breasts in her mouth. Quinn's eyes shot open as her head dug deeper into the pillow, "Fuck!" the blonde breathed out.

Feelings that Quinn had never experienced shot through her body like a rocket shooting to the sky… Never before had the blonde felt this much passion and want. So many girls had attached their lips to her breasts, but with just one swirl of her girlfriend's tongue over her nipple and as Rachel pulled back and let the air dry the wetness that the brunette just left and then in expert timing twirled her tongue back around the hardened nipple… Quinn almost lost it… Visions of Quinn hovering over Rachel and ripping the brunettes shorts off and using her fingers in a way she never had done to her girlfriend before started to bombard her thoughts as Rachel explored the blondes breasts for the first time. A throbbing, pumping at the blonde's center just wouldn't go away… Wetness increasing around the girl's center… She was losing control as Rachel lost control of her mouth on the blonde's breasts… Quinn needed release…

"RACHEL, STOP!" Quinn yelled out as the rest of the air in her lungs escaped.

Rachel shot her head up and looked confused, not understanding why Quinn wanted her to stop… By the sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth she knew Quinn didn't want her to stop.

Rachel stared down into full-blown black pupils; there was only a tiny bit of hazel left, "What's wrong?"

Quinn took a breath, trying to calm her emotions down, "You need to get off me… Now," the blonde said breathing heavily.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel whispered out, still hovering her body over her girlfriends.

"Get off me," Quinn said as her lungs started to take in more air.

Rachel listened to her girlfriend and moved her body off the blondes, feeling the need to grab the sheet to cover herself up… Insecurities started to flood the brunettes mind, thinking she's done something wrong…

Silence filled the room as Quinn laid on the bed, her upper body still exposed, her hands were shoved over her face to cover her eyes as she started to get her breathing back under control. Rachel sat next to her girlfriend, not knowing what was going on. "I need a shower…" Quinn whispered aloud, but only talking to herself. "A very cold one," the blonde added as she moved her hands off her eyes, finally getting her breathing under control, but the throbbing at her center was still pulsating hard.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Rachel whispered out as she wrapped the sheet stronger around her body.

Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend, and she immediately saw the worry written on her girlfriends face, "Yeah, Rach… I… I was about to lose control," the blonde answered.

"Lose control? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel softly asked as tears started to fill in eyes.

The blonde sat up immediately, the release she was just desperate for, immediately forgotten as she took in her girlfriends face. The blonde started to shake her head, moving her hand over to caress her girlfriend's cheek but Rachel pulled back… The brunette didn't want her girlfriend to touch her. Quinn moved her hand away when she knew her girlfriend wasn't comfortable with her touching her. "You didn't do anything wrong," Quinn whispered out seriously.

"Then why did you yell at me to stop?" Rachel said sadly, as a tear ran down her face.

"Rachel… I-I was losing control… I needed you off me…" the blonde stated softly.

"Losing control?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes… Your mouth… I needed you to stop," the softball player answered.

"Didn't you enjoy it? Didn't I do it right?" Rachel wondered as more tears came out of her eyes, "I… I thought you… You were enjoying it… It sounded like you were… I'm sorry," the brunette stuttered out looking down.

"Rachel…baby… Look at me, please," Quinn said softly. Rachel lifted her head up, when Quinn saw the sadness on her girlfriends face all she wanted to do was move closer to her and wrap her in a hug, but she couldn't because Rachel didn't want her to touch her.

"I enjoyed every moment we just shared before… I was actually enjoying it too much… I was turned on too much and I was worried that I would do something you're not ready to do… I needed us to stop," Quinn voiced.

"Oh," Rachel said nervously as she looked at her girlfriend. "I'm sorry," the brunette added.

Quinn shook her head and this time as she moved her hand up to caress her girlfriends cheek the brunette didn't flinch away. "Don't apologize for the way you made me feel just before… I've never felt that good before."

"Really?" Rachel wondered.

"Really… I thought I loved you mouth before… But what you just did to me… Wow," Quinn smiled.

Rachel blushed. "I'm sorry that I made you stop… I really wish we could have kept going but I didn't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for… I was about to lose all my self-restraint," the blonde expressed.

The brunette smiled for the first time since she moved off her girlfriend. "I guess I should thank you for stopping," Rachel voiced.

Quinn smiled as she moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. As she leaned back, Rachel released her hands away from the sheet, letting it fall around her waist, again comfortable to be exposed to her girlfriend. The blondes eyes wondered from brown eyes to the brunettes chest and then looked back up at her girlfriend, "I love you," Quinn whispered out.

"I love you," Rachel smiled shyly.

Quinn leaned forward again and placed another innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The blonde pulled back and looked into brown eyes, "Do you mind if I go take a quick shower? I need to cool off."

Rachel blushed but shook her head. "No… I don't mind… I… I actually think I need to change my underwear…" the brunette shyly disclosed.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a satisfied smiled on her face as her eyebrows raised.

The brunette nodded, "You're not the only one who was turned on, Lucy."

Quinn smiled and leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "That's good to know, baby… I'll be right back," the blonde said as she slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Lucy?" Rachel asked before Quinn stepped foot in the en-suite bathroom. The blonde turned to look at her girlfriend, "Do you think you could keep your top off tonight?" Rachel asked timidly. "If you will be okay with it, of course," the brunette added.

The blonde smiled and nodded at her girlfriend, "I'm comfortable with doing that, if you want… Will you be doing it too?"

Rachel nodded shyly, "We do things together."

"That we do, baby," Quinn smiled as she slipped into the bathroom.

That night as the couple snuggled up in bed to go to sleep, Quinn held on to her girlfriend protectively, her bare chest warmly up against the brunettes bare back.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Rachel squealed with excitement as she walked into the bedroom with a tray of food in her hands. The blonde in bed slowly started to stir.

"What's the time?" Quinn grumbled.

"It's past 10:00, baby… Breakfast is served," Rachel said as she sat down on the bed, right next to her girlfriend who was still lying down with her eyes closed.

Quinn slowly squinted her eyes opened and saw that her girlfriend was sitting happily with a tray of food on her lap, the blonde took in her girlfriends appearance, the brunette's hair was up in a messy ponytail, she had no makeup on, and she was wearing a pair of her favorite pink pajama shorts and had on one of Quinn's old softball jerseys… The blonde scrunched up her face confused to see the brunette wearing the blue uniform top… "Why are you wearing my old softball top?" Quinn smiled.

"I may have stole it out of your drawer the other day," Rachel answered back softly.

Quinn chuckled, "I guess that's what you get for letting your girlfriend share your closet space," the blonde stated as she shifted her body to a sitting position.

Rachel nodded with a smile as she watched Quinn move to lean her back against the headboard of the bed, the blonde obviously forgetting she fell asleep without a top on. The brunettes eyes moved to the blondes exposed chest as the sheet fell away, watching the blonde's nipples harden as the cooler air hit her chest. Quinn moved her eyes to where Rachel was staring at her and then realization of what happened last night came flooding back to her, "Oh… Woops," Quinn stated with a laugh.

The blonde looked around the room for a top to place over her chest and found that her green wife-beater was actually next to her, Rachel must have placed it there. Quinn took the top and pulled it over her head and bare chest, covering herself up, then looking back at her beaming girlfriend, "May have forgot I didn't have a top on."

Rachel shrugged, "Doesn't bother me, baby," the brunette stated as she handed the tray of food over to her girlfriend.

"Breakfast in bed for the Birthday girl," Rachel smiled and she leant over and placed an innocent kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"What have you prepared?" Quinn wondered looking down as the assortment of foods.

"Blueberry pancakes and fruit… I was going to get some bacon but I do recall last night that someone was trying to go vegetarian," Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded, "It looks beautiful… Are you joining me?" the blonde asked as she spotted two glasses of juice and two mugs of coffee on the tray.

The brunette nodded but stood up instead of moving to position herself next to her girlfriend. "But first I have to get you one of your presents," Rachel beamed.

"One of them?" Quinn wondered.

Rachel just nodded and then walked over to her suitcase pulling out two presents. "Hey, baby… Can you grab the present that dad got me, out of my bag please?"

Once the brunette had all the presents in her hand she then walked over to her girlfriend and sat back down on the bed, "Did you want to open these now or after breakfast?"

"After… The pancakes are going to get cold," Quinn stated. "Come join me," the blonde smiled as patted the spot next to her.

Rachel moved over to join her girlfriend on the headboard of the bed; the blonde moved the tray over so half of it was still resting on one of her thighs but the other half now positioned on one of her girlfriend's thighs. The brunette turned and placed a peck on her girlfriend's cheek, "Happy Birthday, Luce."

"Thanks, babe," Quinn said as she turned and placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips.

The couple got into light conversation during breakfast. Once they finished and the tray was discarded to the floor near the bed, the couple was sipping on their coffees, "You know… I was going to make strawberry pancakes but I've never attempted them before… Have you tried them?" Rachel wondered seriously.

Quinn chuckled at the randomness that was her girlfriend and started to shake her head, "No, I actually haven't."

"Would you try them if I made them one morning?" the brunette asked.

The blonde smiled at the cuteness seeping out of her girlfriend and nodded, she leaned over and placed a kiss on the brunettes tanned cheek, "Of course I would… By the way you look adorable in my softball top… You can actually have it if you want."

Rachel beamed and nodded, "It's not even my birthday and I'm getting a present."

"Babe… It's not a present… You already claimed it as yours before I even said that," Quinn chuckled.

The brunette giggled and nodded, "I like wearing it… I get to have a little bit of your past in Australia… While also looking down at the accomplishments you have already achieved in your life already."

"Well you picked the right uniform… That's the jersey I represented my State in… It was the furthest I got in Australia seeing as I missed out on getting the Green and Gold uniform," Quinn stated. Rachel gave her girlfriend a small smile. "And plus, it will be the furthest I get in Australia."

Rachel scrunched up her face confused, "You will represent Australia one day… You know that."

The blonde shook her head, "No I won't."

"Yes you will… You're going to become a professional softball player, Lucy," the brunette stated seriously.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Well I'm definitely not going to stop until I get there… But not in Australia… Here… Meaning I want to represent America… I want to be on the USA team."

Rachel beamed, "Can you do that?"

The softball player nodded, "Well I spoke to my dad and he just said that all I need to do is become a citizen in the country to represent them, which I plan to be one day."

"So instead of Green and Gold you will be wearing Red, White and Blue?" Rachel smiled.

"Exactly… It would be a lot harder to get on the USA team than the Australian team, because USA usually wins against Australia in softball… But I'm still going to try," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Well, I believe in you," Rachel said honestly.

"Thanks, baby," the blonde expressed.

Rachel moved off the headboard of the bed and picked up the three presents, handing them over to Quinn. "There's still one other present I have planned for you, but I'll give that to you later," Rachel smiled.

"I thought you said you were only going to give me one present now?" Quinn said as she took the present her dad gave her yesterday and the other two that Rachel brought.

"I did… Dad and daddy wanted to give you something… This is from them," the brunette smiled as she pointed to a large rectangular present wrapped in green wrapping paper. "And this is from me," Rachel added as she pointed to a small square, dark blue box.

"They didn't have to get me anything," Quinn said touched.

Rachel nodded, "They know… They just wanted to get you something."

"Which one should I open first?" Quinn asked her girlfriend.

The brunette shrugged, "Whichever one you want to."

The Cheerio grabbed the present the Berry men brought her, lifting it and unwrapping it. It was a leather-bound sketchbook, but it also had an engraving on the front with the word 'Lucy'. "Wow… It's beautiful," Quinn whispered out surprised.

"Well they know sketching is a hobby of yours and I may have told them that your other sketchbook is almost out of pages…" Rachel trailed off with a smile.

The blonde turned to her girlfriend and leaned over to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "Thank you for suggesting it to them… Just like what you did with Leon, Louise and Michael."

Rachel smiled and nodded at her girlfriend, reaching down and grabbing the present that Quinn's father brought her, "Open your fathers present."

Quinn took the present out of her girlfriend's hand and then got to unwrapping it; it actually was a shoebox, but the contents inside wasn't a pair of shoes, Quinn knew that from the weight inside, once she opened up the box and saw what was inside the blonde froze… There were three clear boxes inside, Quinn grabbed one and turned it in her hands and examined the contents of what was inside the glass box. "How did dad get this?" Quinn whispered to herself.

Rachel looked and the present and all she saw were three softballs inside each individual clear box with black signatures all over the balls. The blonde kept turning the box in her hands examining the names on the ball. "Who signed it?" Rachel voiced curiously.

The blonde tore her eyes from the ball and looked up at Rachel, "The USA open female team… But look at this," Quinn said as she turned the box to Rachel for the brunette to see a written inscription around all the signatures, saying 'Follow Your Dreams, Lucy'.

The softball player then handed it over to Rachel so she could pick up the other two glass boxes and examine the softballs inside, noticing that they were signed from the female Australian softball team. "He got me them for my last two birthdays…" Quinn trailed off to herself as she continued to look down at them, "I thought he stopped," the blonde added as a warm smiled grew on her face.

"Pardon, baby?" Rachel wondered as she tore her eyes off the clear box in her hands and looked at her girlfriend.

Quinn turned and looked at her girlfriend, a smile still plastered on her lips, "Ever since I started playing softball, every year for my birthday my dad would get me a ball signed and place it in one of these boxes… But the last two years I never got one… Not that I wanted one… I probably would have thrown it at his face if he gave me one… But he got me them… He just never gave them to me," the blonde said touched.

"I'm not the only one who believes in you, Lucy," Rachel said as she smiled at her girlfriend.

The softball player shook her head and smiled… No, she wasn't… Her family was right behind her in this journey to follow her dreams… They always have been.

Rachel then picked up the blue box that was on her girlfriends lap and lifted it towards Quinn. The blonde placed the clear boxes down and grabbed a hold of the present Rachel got for her. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie," Rachel smiled. "This is just something small… But also holds a lot of meaning… My main present… Well, I'll reveal that to you later," the brunette added.

The blonde chuckled, "Okay."

Quinn opened the box and saw a small pendant inside… It was a pendant for the charm bracelet the brunette got for her on Valentine's Day. The blonde picked up the silver cross pendant in her hands and examined it, if you looked closely their was an inscription of a 'W' scratched into the shiny piece of jewelry. Emotions started to overwhelm the blonde, but tears didn't fill her eyes; Quinn turned to her girlfriend. "Wyatt?" the blonde whispering out.

The brunette started to nod, "I thought Wyatt deserved to be on your bracelet… Not just for you to remember him, because I know you always will… But because he was…is such an influential person in your life… And maybe having a little piece of remembrance of him will show you that there are many people who believe in you… Maybe they aren't physically on this earth anymore… But they're still here… Still watching and still believe in you 100%."

"Thank you," Quinn expressed softly, but honestly.

"It's not too much is it?" Rachel nervously asked.

Quinn moved her back off the headboard and lifted her hand that wasn't holding onto the opened box, up to her girlfriends cheek, "It was the perfect amount… Thank you," the blonde said as she leaned in to lightly brush her lips against her girlfriends, breathing out an 'I love you' before recapturing their lips in a more intimate embrace.

* * *

In the evening of Quinn's Birthday, Rachel pulled up at the blonde's house, stopping the car and hopping out to open the passenger's door for her girlfriend. Once Quinn hopped out Rachel looked at her girlfriend and smiled, "I had a wonderful time with you this weekend."

"Aren't you coming inside?" Quinn wondered.

Rachel shook her head, "Unfortunately, I can't."

"Oh," the blonde said with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry, baby… I did however leave an envelope on you bed yesterday when I walked in to retrieve your bag… And that's my present for you," Rachel smiled.

"Did you want to come in so I can open it with you?" Quinn asked.

The brunette shook her head, "I think you need to open it yourself."

"Oh… Okay," Quinn whispered out.

Rachel reached down and took her girlfriends hand; "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?"

The softball player smiled and nodded, "I'd like that very much."

The brunette beamed, "Okay… I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn leaned down and captured her girlfriend in a kiss. "Thank you for this weekend… It's the best birthday I've ever had and it wouldn't have been if you didn't plan anything… So thank you."

Rachel lifted her hand up to caress her girlfriends cheek, "It was my pleasure… I love you, Lucy." The brunette leaned up to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you," Quinn whispered out.

The brunette then started to walk to hop into her drivers side door, Quinn watching her go, "Call me later tonight before you go to sleep?" the blonde asked.

Rachel smiled, "How about you call me if you're not too busy."

Quinn scrunched up her face, "I don't plan to do anything tonight… I was hoping to spend it with you."

The brunette continued to smile, "Well plans could change… So call if you're not too busy, baby."

The Cheerio just nodded, the blonde had a feeling that her girlfriend knew something she didn't know… So Quinn just nodded and watched her girlfriend hop into her car and drive home.

Quinn grabbed her bag and walked into her house, looking around for her family but they were nowhere to be seen, she made her way to the stairs and then walked down the hall to her room, turning the handle of her doorknob and then stepping into her room.

Hayley was laying on the bed with a green envelope in her hands, staring at the blonde who just walked into her room, "Happy Birthday, Q," the brunette smiled.

The blonde dropped her bag on the floor as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline… Quinn was speechless… What was her best friend doing here? "So I had this thought to be completely naked when you walked in and then I realized what I was thinking and I almost made myself throw up… I do not want you to see me naked… Ever!" Hayley said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn wondered still standing right near her opened door.

"Well… You're girlfriend came to me and said that you have been having a hard time with knowing that I will be leaving in a few months… And then she found out that you're not the only one who is struggling with the idea of being away from their best friend… So Rachel asked if I'd like to spend some of your birthday with you… Seeing as next year I'll probably be at college and won't get the chance to hang out with you," Hayley said with a shrug.

"Rachel planned this?" Quinn asked surprised.

The brunette nodded, "It's not the only thing she's planned," Hayley voiced as she lifted up the green envelope to her best friend, motioning for Quinn to take.

Quinn walked over and took the envelope out of her best friends hands and opened it up, looking at the contents inside, then looking back up at her best friend, "You're coming to California with Rachel and I?"

Hayley smiled and nodded, "I'm coming a week later so you and Rachel can spend time together alone… But I'll be staying the rest of the time with you two."

"And Rachel allowed it?" Quinn wondered.

"She didn't just allow it, Q… She even paid for it…" Hayley said with a smile and a shake of the head, still overwhelmed at the gesture Rachel did for her.

Quinn's eyes went wide, "Wow…"

Hayley nodded, "I know! I offered to pay for it but she said she wanted to do this for you."

"She's amazing…" the blonde whispered out. Hayley just sat on the bed and nodded, Quinn then reached down and pulled her best friend off the bed and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you," Quinn said in the hug.

Hayley smiled as she held onto her best friend, "It was all Rachel, Q… I can't take credit for it."

The best friends pulled away from each other, "So what are we doing tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Well… I'd like to take you out for dinner," Hayley said seriously.

The blonde smiled, "Okay… But not Breadstix."

Hayley laughed, "I'm not a cheap date, Quinn… I'll take you somewhere better than Breadstix… I'd only take San to Breadstix for her birthday because she's obsessed with their breadsticks."

Quinn laughed but nodded, "Okay… Let me just get changed."

The brunette nodded, "After dinner did you want to maybe watch some Buffy? We'd better stay away from 'The Body'… 'The Gift'… 'Chosen'… And definitely not 'Seeing Red'…" Hayley stated seriously, the brunette naming very emotional episodes that involved a characters death.

The blonde looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow, "Did you seriously just say that?"

Hayley nodded, "I'm serious, Q… It's your birthday and we're not going to watch an episode where someone dies… I'm not going to be the cause of bringing up your past today," the brunette stated, obviously talking about Wyatt. Quinn hadn't really disclosed much about Wyatt to her friends but Hayley did know a little about him.

"Well you just did," Quinn said still with a raised eyebrow.

"Was it too soon?" the brunette asked nervously.

The blonde dropped her eyebrow and then looked at her best friend as she shook her head, "No… You're probably the only one who could get away with saying what you just did to me."

The brunette shook her head, "No I'm not… Rachel could have easily said that."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, "Yes she could of, if she knew any episodes from Buffy, which she doesn't."

"She's got no taste in TV shows," Hayley said with a laugh.

The softball player smiled and shook her head, "Don't make fun of my girlfriend, Hay."

"I know you're thinking it… You just can't say it," the brunette laughed.

"I love my girlfriend," Quinn said seriously.

Hayley just laughed, "See… You can't say it… I'm gonna miss you so much."

The blonde face turned depressed, "I'm gonna miss you, Hay."

The head cheerleader tried to turn the conversation back to positive, "Seeing as you're a rich, bitch… You better come and visit all the time."

Quinn chuckled and nodded. "Okay… Now hurry up and get changed, I have a date to take you on, Birthday girl… Then we both have a date with Buffy," Hayley laughed.

"I'd rather have a date with Willow," the blonde laughed.

Hayley burst out laughing, "Of course you would… Now go get changed!"

Quinn continued to laugh as she turned to her closet in search of something to wear for her birthday dinner date with her best friend.


	37. Chapter 37

_Quick shout out to all new readers, people who have placed the story on either alerts or favorites or both, and a big thank you for everyone who continues to read :D. Also, thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

_Just before the chapter I want to wish everyone to have a wonderful, relaxing weekend :D._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 37:**

Rachel parked her Yellow Beetle outside of Hayley's house; both Quinn and Rachel then hopped out and made their way up to steps to the head cheerleaders front door. Rachel was taking both Quinn and Hayley to the airport because the girl's were on their way to Florida for Cheerleading Nationals. Last weekend Quinn played her last softball game for the year, winning by 3 runs, but unfortunately the team still didn't make the finals.

The blonde knocked on her best friends door and waited for Hayley to swing the door opened, "Hey," the head cheerleader said hurriedly. "I'll just go grab my bag."

The couple nodded and Quinn went to step inside but Hayley stopped her, "Don't come in… I won't be long…" the brunette stuttered out.

"Let me in, Hayls… It's okay," Quinn expressed, the blonde knew why Hayley didn't want her to come into her house, the brunettes mother must be home. Quinn hadn't seen Grace since the divorce, the blonde only coming around when Hayley was by herself.

Hayley just nodded and then looked at Rachel, "I'll just wait outside," the petite brunette expressed, she didn't want the head cheerleader to feel any more uncomfortable than she's already feeling, Rachel knew that Hayley could only tolerate Quinn walking inside her house right now.

Quinn followed her best friend inside the house and looked around, it was messier than she's ever seen it, "I haven't had time to clean…" Hayley trailed off as they walked up the stairs, "Exams and all…"

The blonde nodded and just followed her best friend up the stairs to the brunette's room, walking inside and watching Hayley grab the last of her things and placing it in her bag. The brunette's mother then walked up to Hayley's opened door, "Where are you going? Are you staying at Quinn's again?" the mother asked. Both Hayley and Quinn turned around to the doorway to see Grace standing there.

"No, mom… I've got cheerleading Nationals… Like I told you before," Hayley expressed.

"Well I'm sorry I forgot, Hayley… I can't remember everything," Grace voiced defensively.

"That's not what I meant, mom," the brunette said softly as her facial expressions turned down sadly.

Grace ignored her daughter and looked over at Quinn, "I haven't seen you here for a while."

Quinn nodded, "Yes, sorry about that, Mrs. Anderson."

"It's Mrs. Sutherland, now," Grace stated seriously, and then turned to Hayley, "Something that Hayley should also do."

Hayley huffed sadly, "Mom… You know I'm not changing my last name."

Grace just shook her head, "I don't know why not, Hayley… It's not like your father deserves it."

"He didn't do anything wrong to me, mom," Hayley stated seriously.

"No, he just cheated on me…" Grace angrily voiced.

Hayley rolled her eyes; she was so over this, "Mom… Get over it… Dad feels horrible for what he's done."

"Did he tell you that on one of your sleepovers?" Grace spat out.

"Actually yes!" Hayley said defensively. Quinn just stood their watching the mother and daughter start to raise their voice at each other.

"I still can't believe you're on his side, Hayley! After everything he has done to me. 21 years and he threw it all away… Rather going on business trips to sleep around, then be home as a family… Who has been the one that has always taken care of you, Hayley? Me! And what do I get in return, you choose you're father over me!" Grace yelled.

"I chose both of you! And you're not taking care of me now! I'm the one that has been taking care of you! Picking up your empty bottles, doing the cleaning and washing… Waking up every morning so you will go to work!" Hayley yelled back.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Just leave, Hayley."

Hayley just nodded and grabbed her things, "Come on, Quinn," the brunette said as she started to walk out of her room, "I love you too, mom," Hayley said as she looked at her mom angrily and then walked down the stairs, Quinn following behind her best friend.

The head cheerleader stormed out of the house and walked to Rachel's car, staring at the brunette just before she hopped into the backseat, "You're lucky you don't have a mother," Hayley voiced seriously and then harshly opened the door and got in, giving the door a slam as she closed it.

Rachel stood at her car with wide eyes, Quinn walking up to the car, hearing what her best friend just said to her girlfriend, the blonde shook her head and opened up the backseat door and grabbed onto her best friends wrist and pulled her out of the car, closing the door behind her and then pushing Hayley up against the backseat door. "What the fuck, Q?"

"Apologize to Rachel, right now!" Quinn voiced angrily.

Hayley scrunched up her face confused, not knowing what she even said to the other brunette and then realization of what she said was shown on her facial features, she turned to Rachel, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

Rachel nodded, "I know, it's okay."

The head cheerleader then turned to look back at her best friend, "Sorry."

Quinn just shook her head as she released her hold from her best friend, "You can yell at me all you want because your mother was a bitch to you, but you will not say one bad thing to my girlfriend… You got it?"

Hayley just nodded, "I didn't mean it, Q."

The blonde nodded, "I know… But you have bullied Rachel far more than you already should have… She doesn't deserve it anymore…"

The head cheerleader just nodded. Quinn then looked seriously at her best friend, "Now… Are you okay?"

Hayley stared at her best friend and started to shake her head as tears started to fill her eyes, Quinn moved forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend, letting Hayley cry on her shoulder. "I'm over it, Q… So over it."

"I know," Quinn said as she held onto her best friend.

"I can't take her anymore… It's the same thing over and over again," Hayley sniffled in her best friends shoulder.

"She's gonna get better, Hayls… It's just taking her a long time to get through it… She doesn't mean anything she says to you," the blonde said as she released her hold from her best friend.

The head cheerleader nodded and whipped her tears away, "I know… It's just hard to remember mom the way she was before all this."

"She'll come back… Don't give up on her," Quinn said seriously.

Hayley nodded and then looked over to Rachel, "I'm sorry, again." Rachel just nodded and gave the head cheerleader a small smile, "Come on… I better take you two to the airport."

The head Cheerio hopped into the car and Quinn walked over to her girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "You didn't need to defend me like that."

Quinn nodded, "I know I didn't… But I wanted to… It didn't upset you, did it?"

The brunette shook her head with a smile on her lips, "No… But I can stand up for myself if I need to, Lucy."

The softball player nodded and then leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I know you can."

The couple then got into the car and Rachel started to drive them to Columbus airport.

* * *

Once they arrived at the airport, Hayley grabbed her and Quinn's bag, letting the couple say their goodbyes to each other.

"Have fun and good luck… Text me when your plane arrives and I'll pick you up in a few days," Rachel rambled out.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist, "I'll miss you, baby."

"I'll miss you," Rachel said with a pout. "This is the first time we're going to be away from each other."

The blonde nodded sadly, "I'll call as often as I can."

Rachel slowly nodded, "I wish I could come."

"So do I… Next year I'll try con Ms. Sylvester for you to come," Quinn said seriously.

The brunette giggled, "Good luck with that, baby."

Quinn shrugged, "Worth a try, the worst she can say is no."

"You know that's not the worst she can say, Luce," Rachel said with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

The blonde chuckled, "Okay, you're right… But I'll still try."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, Rach," Quinn confessed as she leaned in and planted a goodbye kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

As they separated the couple then looked over at Hayley, Quinn then moving to where her best friend was and grabbed her bag. "Good luck, Hayley," Rachel said as she walked over and pulled the other brunette in a hug.

"Thanks, Rachel," Hayley said as the two separated. The head cheerleader then looked over at her best friend, "We better head inside and meet up with everyone."

Quinn nodded and then looked at her girlfriend, "Bye, Rach."

Rachel waved as she got to her drivers seat open door, "Bye, Lucy," the brunette called as she smiled and hopped into the car, driving off as Quinn and Hayley watched her leave.

The best friends then turned to head inside the airport, Hayley turning to her best friend, "Lucy?" the brunette said with a smirk and a raise of one eyebrow.

Quinn turned and nodded. "When did that happen?" Hayley wondered.

"While ago," the blonde said with a shrug.

"Can I call you Lucy?" Hayley asked.

Quinn looked at her best friend seriously, "Absolutely not!"

The brunette chuckled, "Thought you would say that… I don't see you as a Lucy anyways."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Do you feel like a Lucy again?" Hayley curiously asked.

The blonde looked at her best friend as her eyebrows crinkled in concentration, then she shook her head, "I only feel like Lucy when I'm with Rachel."

Hayley nodded, "Do you think you will ever want to go by Lucy again?"

Quinn started to smile at the thought and then nodded as she looked at her best friend, "I hope one day I will get there."

The brunette smiled and nodded, "Well let me know when that day comes so I can start calling you Lucy."

The softball player chuckled at her best friend, "You just told me you don't see me as Lucy."

Hayley shrugged, "Yes… But I'm sure when you want to start going by Lucy again, I'll start seeing you as a Lucy."

Quinn smiled at her best friend and then turned to look ahead as the two continued their way into the airport to meet up with their coach and Cheerio friends.

* * *

Sue Sylvester walked boldly up to receive the Cheerios National trophy, she had another National title under her belt and it surely wouldn't be the last one. The blonde lady refused to let any of the girls touch the trophy… It was hers after all… She was the one that put all the effort in… She was the one that made up the routine and grounded it into the teenage girls… This was her win… Or so she thought.

The Cheerio girls didn't care that their coach claimed the trophy before they put a fingertip on it; they were just all ecstatic that they won again… It's a lot of pressure to be under after all the wins the Cheerios have previously had.

After Hayley hugged her friends, the brunette received a tap on her shoulder and a blonde woman dressed in a floral dress stood in front of her. The lady stretched out her hand, "Hayley Anderson, my names Lisa Brown."

Hayley scrunched up her face confused but shook the ladies hand. "I'm the cheerleading coach from Stetson University in DeLand Florida… You have been captain of the William McKinley Cheerios for three years, is that right?"

The head Cheerio nodded, "Yes, that's correct."

Lisa nodded with a smile on her face, "Wonderful team to be apart of… Have you decided on what college you want to go to next year?"

"No I haven't, I'm waiting to hear back from a couple in Kentucky and some in California," Hayley address, having a feeling where this lady might be going with this conversation.

"University of Louisville?" Lisa wondered.

"Yes, that's one of them… But I don't think I'll be going," the brunette stated.

"Why's that, they have a flawless cheerleading team," the university coach added.

"I know… That's the main reason why I applied. But it's just too close to where I grew up and I want to get away from Ohio for a bit," Hayley stated politely.

Lisa smiled broadly handing over a booklet for Hayley to take, "Well if you're interested in living here in Florida, I'd love to offer you a scholarship at Stetson University, the Hatters would love you as a new addition to the squad."

Quinn turned around to try and find her best friend in the celebrations, and spotted her talking to an older lady. The blonde curiously watching on, wondering what was going on.

The blonde watched Hayley shake the ladies hand and turn around, the brunette spotting her best friend and walking over to her. Quinn stood there and waited for Hayley to make her way over. Once Hayley arrived the blonde spoke up, "Who was that?"

Hayley gave her best friend a small smile, "A Coach for a college cheerleading squad here in Florida… She asked me if I wanted a scholarship…" All the air that was in the blonde's lungs immediately escaped her body. "…And I said yes…" Hayley breathed out.

Quinn looked like she wanted to cry, but she instantly changed her facial features into a straight face with no emotions, "Congratulations," the softball player whispered out, and then turned and walked away… She walked away from all the other members of the Cheerios up on stage, still celebrating… Walking away in no particular direction… She just didn't feel like celebrating anymore… It wasn't something she wanted to celebrate… Someone else was leaving her…

* * *

Hayley ran after her best friend and followed her out of the stadium and across the road to the beach. The brunette watched Quinn sit down on the edge of the path that went onto the sand to the water.

Quinn sat there and watched the waves crash; it didn't take her long to be accompanied by her best friend. The blonde turned and watched her best friend come and sit down next to her.

Silence filled the pair until Quinn whispered out, "I am happy for you…"

The brunette nodded, but didn't turn to her best friend, "I need to get out of Lima, Quinn."

Quinn tore her eyes off the ocean and connect her hazel eyes with her best friends darker ones, "I just didn't think it would be so far away, I thought it would be Kentucky… That's like a four hour drive…"

"I was also considering California… That's far away from Ohio," Hayley added.

"Yeah… But I was trying not to think about that possibility, Hayls," Quinn said sadly. "And I thought you would choose Louisville because they have the best cheerleading squad," the blonde added, looking back at the ocean.

"College isn't about cheerleading for me… I just need to get as far away from Ohio as I can. I can't stand it there anymore," Hayley said as tears started to fill her eyes.

Quinn turned to look at her best friend, vulnerability was heard in her voice, "When I stopped playing softball… My best friends tried to be there for me, but because I was so distraught I didn't want them around… I didn't want their sympathy… I just wanted to be left alone. They tried to help me… They really did… But a couple months down the track, they started to stop… They stopped caring and they went on with their lives. I lost every single one of my friends… And when Wyatt passed… No one was there besides my family… They are the only ones that stayed." The blonde took a breath and looked straight into her best friends hazel eyes, "I don't want to lose you, Hayley."

Tears slipped out of Hayley's eyes, she moved closer to her best friend and pulled her in for a hug, "You're not going to lose me, Quinn… You have to trust and believe me when I say that…"

"I trust you, Hayley," Quinn said as she held tightly onto her best friend.

* * *

The Cheerios arrived back in Ohio and Ms. Sylvester watched as her girls all parted with their parents; Quinn and Hayley walked out of the airport in search for the petite brunette, the blonde couldn't wait to see her girlfriend, she needed a Rachel Berry hug right now.

But as the best friends searched the cars, they didn't find a Yellow Beetle waiting for them, however Quinn did spot Simon waiting at his car with a 'Fabray' sign. The pair started to walk over; the man dressed in a suit spotting them, "Ms. Fabray, how are you today?"

"Well thanks… I thought Rachel was coming to pick us up," the blonde said curiously.

Simon nodded, "Yes, Ms. Berry called your parents and told them she couldn't come pick you up today, and because they have decided to spend a couple extra days in Florida they called and asked if I could take you and Ms. Anderson home."

"Oh… Okay," Quinn said sadly.

The man nodded and then walked over and grabbed the two's bags. After he loaded the bags in the car, he turned to the two best friends, "I've been informed to take you to Ms. Berry's house…" He then turned to Hayley, "And Mr. Madden informed me to ask you if you wanted to be dropped off at the Madden household or your own home, I was given your address from Mr. Madden," Simon voiced politely.

"Oh… Ummm… Just take me home if that's okay," Hayley stated softly.

Simon smiled and nodded, then turned and opened up the back seat for the girls. Once the best friends hopped inside the brunette turned to the softball player, "This is so weird," Hayley said seriously.

Quinn just chuckled, "I'm use to it."

* * *

Once Quinn arrived at the Berry household she walked up the porch and knocked on the door, she went to turn the doorknob but it was locked, she didn't expect it to be opened as it was getting late.

Hiram swung opened the door and smiled at the blonde, "Hello, Sweetie… Congratulations on your win," the Berry man said as he pulled the blonde into a hug.

Quinn smiled in the hug, "Thanks, Hiram…" she expressed as she pulled back. "Is Rachel home? I got told to come here."

Hiram nodded and ushered the blonde in, "Yes, she's not feeling well today so that's why she couldn't pick you up."

The blonde nodded and then made her way up to her girlfriend's room, dropping her bag at the door and spotting her girlfriend laying on the bed, on her side in a fetus position. Quinn gave out a small knock and Rachel moved her head to the door, "Baby… You came…" Rachel whispered out as her lips turned up in a small smile.

Quinn nodded and then moved to Rachel's bed, removing her jacket and shoes and then softly lifting up the covers and then moving in to snuggle next to the brunette, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and feeling a hot water bottle on her girlfriends abdomen. "Period pain?" the blonde whispered as she leaned over to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Rachel nodded her head as she entwined the hand Quinn had wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up," Rachel said as she felt her girlfriend spoon in closer to her body.

Quinn leaned over and rested her head in the arch of her girlfriend's neck. "It's okay… Simon was there…" the blonde whispered out softly.

"I missed you," Rachel conveyed honestly.

"I missed you," Quinn whispered out softly.

Rachel moved her head to make eye contact with her girlfriend making Quinn lift her head up off her girlfriend's neck, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" the blonde wondered, still having her hand wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"You just won Nationals… Congratulations, again… You should be happy, but your voice sounds upset," Rachel said looking into hazel eyes.

Quinn looked away from her girlfriend and then connected her eyes back on brown, "Hayley's moving to Florida…" the blonde whispered out.

"Oh… Luce," Rachel sadly expressed, trying to turn around but her girlfriend stopped her.

"Don't… You're in pain… Stay," the softball player voiced concerned.

The brunette nodded, still having her face looking at her girlfriends, "Can I do anything?"

Quinn gave her girlfriend a small smile and leaned down to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, then pulled back, "You're already doing it… I just want to lay down with you."

Rachel gave her girlfriend a small smile and then turned back to lay comfortably on her side, Quinn moving her head back to position it in the curve of her girlfriends neck. Silence filled the couple as they both snuggled up together, content to just have their girlfriend wrapped up against them.

Half an hour later, LeRoy knocked on the opened door and stepped in, "It's getting late… I think it's time for Quinn to go home… Did you want a lift, Sweetie?"

Quinn nodded and started to lift her hand off the girlfriends waist but Rachel held tightly onto their embraced hands, then moved her head to her father, "Can Quinn stay please? I've missed her."

LeRoy started to shake his head, "You know the rules, Rach."

Rachel pouted, "Please, daddy? We're not going to initiate in anything inappropriate… I'm on my period," Rachel stated seriously.

LeRoy cringed; Rachel saw it and rolled her eyes, "Daddy… I'm 16, I've had my period for 4 years… Stop being disgusted with a normal female life cycle."

Quinn gave out a little chuckle as she still held onto her girlfriend.

"This is something your dad and Aunt Louise handle… Not me," LeRoy said with a shiver.

"You're so gay, daddy," Rachel said with a laugh, LeRoy just smiled and nodded. Then looked over at Quinn, "You can stay the night… But the door stays open, and don't think that they will be any recurrences."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Thanks, LeRoy."

The Berry man nodded and then turned and left the doorway of his daughter's room.

The blonde turned to head back to the curve of Rachel's neck, "I would have just snuck back in," Quinn whispered out.

Rachel turned her head and smiled up at her girlfriend, "I know… But I didn't want to have to wait… I want your arms around me now."

Quinn tightened her hold around her girlfriend's waist, "I'll have my arms around you forever… If you'll allow it."

The brunette moved her head up to place an innocent kiss on her girlfriends lips, "I'll always allow it, Lucy." Rachel then moved up to place another kiss on her girlfriends lips, "I'm glad you're home."

Quinn smiled, "I'm glad to be home," the softball player whispered out, honestly.

The couple repositioned themselves to get comfortable. Quinn resting her front against the brunettes back, holding protectively onto her girlfriend, her hand still placed against the hot water bottle, Rachel's hand was still entwined with her blondes. The blonde leaned in to place a delicate kiss on her girlfriends shoulder as the two slowly slipped off to sleep together… Both of them glad to be together… Both of them glad that they were in each other's embrace… Both of them glad to be home.


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own any Glee.**_ However, I do own my created character, Hayley. Which majority of my reviewers hated at the start of this story and now have been expressing that they are going to miss her when she leaves… I do remember telling most of you to give her a little time, :D… I'm going to miss her being away from Lima too… But… Holidays and other events may bring her back to visit!_

_Shout out to __**stephlorhaze**__, who inspired me in a tiny personality trait in Quinn._

_I wanted to upload this chapter just before the weekend (here), because I have an assignment due next week and need to completely focus on it over the weekend because I haven't even attempted to start it. Quick thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__. Now to the chapter :D._

* * *

**Chapter 38:**

Quinn casually entered the Berry household, walking straight up to her girlfriends room, smiling out when she saw her brunette facing her opened closet door holding up a shirt against her bra clad chest and seeing if it matched the argyle skirt she was wearing. The blonde quietly watched on as Rachel pouted her lips and threw the top over her head, landing on a growing pile of clothes on the floor.

The brunette stepped into her closet and retrieved another top and did exactly the same thing she did before. However, as she was about to throw it over her shoulder and go find another top, Quinn walked in to her girlfriends room and stopped her, "That top is perfect, baby."

Rachel twirled around and smiled at her girlfriend, "Really?"

The softball player nodded and walked over, "It matches your skirt… And you will look beautiful in it."

"What about a dress?" Rachel said as she looked at her girlfriend who was dressed in a summer, yellow dress.

Quinn started to shake her head, "I love your skirts."

Rachel smirked, "Why, because they're easy access?"

The blonde laughed as she walked closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist, "Easy access that I haven't been allowed access to yet… Doesn't seem like easy access to me."

The brunette giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, her top still being grasp in one of her hands. Rachel leaned on her tippy toes and just before she placed her lips on her girlfriends she whispered out "Bed."

Quinn smiled into the kiss and pulled her arms stronger around her girlfriend's waist as she started to lead them to the brunette's bed, making sure to stay clear of the pile of clothes on the floor.

Once the couple found their way to brunette's bed, Quinn was hovering over her girlfriend, locking lips with said girlfriend while trying to discard the clothes that were on Rachel's bed aside. The blonde grabbed onto something silky; as Quinn tore her lips off her girlfriend's to get some much needed air her peripheral version spotted the red piece of clothing she was about to discard, curiosity got the best of her and the blonde moved her hazel eyes off her girlfriends and looked at what was in her hand. Eyebrows shot up as she lifted the piece of material closer to her, and then tore her eyes off the red piece and looked at her girlfriend, "Someone's gone shopping," the blonde stated.

Rachel grabbed the red piece of clothing off her girlfriend, "You weren't suppose to see that yet," the brunette stated as she tossed the material to the floor.

One eyebrow lowered but the other stayed in its place, "Why not?"

"Because it was suppose to be a surprise for when we're in California," Rachel stated seriously.

Quinn's lips turned into a smile, "Babe, that's in two weeks… Now that I've seen it, I need to see you in it, now."

The brunette shook her head, "No Lucy, I will not be wearing that undergarment here in Lima, in case my fathers see it."

The softball player chuckled, "How did you even purchase lingerie like this without your dads' knowing?"

"I went shopping with Brittany and she brought the bag inside," Rachel smiled.

Quinn leant down and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips, "Does the bra have any matching bottoms that I'll get to see?"

"It might… But I don't think you will get to see me in them," Rachel stated with a shy smile.

The blonde just nodded, she didn't want to say or do anything to make Rachel feel pressured or pushed, so she leant down and recaptured her girlfriend in a lip lock. As Quinn pulled back she moved her body a bit off her girlfriends, "So how is the packing going?"

Rachel smiled and moved her hand up to place her girlfriend's fallen hair behind her ear, "It's going well, Brittany helped me find some nice new clothes and swimwear for the vacation."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up and her lips turned into a smirk, "You brought new swimmers?"

The brunette nodded, "I actually brought four pairs."

The softball player chuckled, "Seriously? I only own two pairs."

"I needed a different pair for each day of the week," Rachel stated seriously.

Quinn shook her head and started to laugh as she started to slip off the bed. "Where are you going? I was enjoying myself," Rachel pouted.

The blonde continued to laugh, "Babe… We have Hay's graduation, we can't be late."

The brunette nodded and then slipped off the bed, grabbing her top and slipping it over her head in the process.

Once the couple were ready and making their way outside, the blonde turned to her girlfriend, "Just for future reference, don't look in my top drawer where my underwear are."

Rachel turned her head to her girlfriend, "Why?" the brunette asked curiously.

Quinn started to smirk as she opened the passenger side door for her girlfriend, "Because I actually have things in there that shouldn't be worn until we become more intimate… And I don't want you seeing them beforehand."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up, "Oh…" was all that could be whispered out.

The Cheerio smiled as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, "Now hop in, love."

Rachel smiled at Lucy's new endearing name for her; she'd heard Steve call Judy that on numerous times. The brunette then slipped in the car.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn hurried into the auditorium in search for some seats, they were running a bit late to the senior's graduation… But they both didn't mind… It was worth being late. The couple searched the rows, and spotted some empty seats, as they were making their way to the aisle Quinn saw Hayley's father, "Mr. Anderson?" the blonde voiced to get the balding mans attention.

He turned around in search for the voice and once he spotted Quinn he smiled and walked over, "Did you need a seat, Sir? Rachel and I were just on our way to seat over there," Quinn said pointing out to the empty seats.

Mr. Anderson smiled and nodded, "Actually I do... There was a bit of traffic on the way down… So I just arrived."

Quinn nodded and then the trio walked over to the aisle, "This is my girlfriend, Rachel… Rach, this is Hayley's father."

Rachel smiled and reached over to shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

Hayley's father shook the brunette's hand and smiled, "Hayley's told me a lot about you."

Rachel smiled and nodded. As the trio took there seats Mr. Anderson turned to Quinn, "Are Santana and Brittany attending the graduation… I haven't seen them in a while and I'd like to say hello."

"Yes, from what they told me they said they were going to come," Quinn answered.

The man smiled. "So how have you been, Quinn? It's been a while since I last saw you… You should come up and visit with Hayley sometime."

Quinn smiled, though Mr. Anderson was hardly around when Quinn was over at Hayley's, every time he was, the man was always very polite to her and the rest of Hayley's friends, he almost reminded her of her own father, except Steve didn't talk as much as Carl. "I've been good, just one more week left at school and then a week later, myself and Rachel are going on holidays to California."

Carl nodded, "I've heard about the vacation, Hayley's told me all about it."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "It should be good… Let Hayley relax a bit before she goes to college."

Hayley's father sadly nodded, "How is Hayley's mother going? I don't like bringing up Grace in front of Hayley."

The softball player gave out a sad smiled, "I think she's getting a little better… I think she's here somewhere actually," Quinn answered as she looked around the auditorium for her best friends mother, as did Carl.

"Well I'll try stay out of her way," the balding man expressed, Quinn just nodded… Because she too thinks that's a wise decision. The two then focused down on the stage as Principal Figgins stepped up to welcome everybody.

* * *

"Congratulations, Hayls," Quinn happily expressed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend who was dressed in her red graduation gown.

"Thanks, Q," Hayley smiled as she pulled out of the embrace and then turned to Rachel who walked up and also gave her a congratulation hug. Hayley chuckled in the hug, "Thanks, Rach… Who would have thought that at the start of this year we'd be here…" Hayley smiled as they separated.

"A lot can change in a year," Rachel said beaming at one of her best friends.

Quinn then handed over an envelope to her best friend, "This is from your dad, he wanted to stay but he didn't want Grace to see him, so after the ceremony he went and said hello to S and B and then left… He asked if you could call him later though."

Hayley smiled and took the envelope from the blonde, "I think having mom not see him is for the best… She's actually good today. She cooked me breakfast for the first time since everything went down with mom and dad."

Santana and Brittany then walked over, pinkies linked until Brittany pulled away to engulf Hayley in a hug, "You're all grown up, Hay!" the tall blonde said enthusiastically. Hayley chuckled as she separated from one of her best friends, her dark hazel eyes connecting with the Latina's. Santana held out a bag for the brunette, "From mami and papi, they wanted to be here but they both had work."

The head cheerleader took the bag with thanks and then focused on her group of friends, "So are you all crashing the seniors party tonight at Sophie's?"

The group started to shake their heads, as Quinn spoke up, "San and I are actually staying in, there's this new TV show that I recorded on my DVR that S and I wanna watch."

"And Brittany, Tina and I are having a girl's night at my house," Rachel smiled and Brittany beamed as she started to hop up and down in excitement.

Hayley just stared at her four best girl friends. "You're skipping out on a party to watch a TV show?" the brunette asked Santana and Quinn, surprised.

Quinn and Santana shared a quick look at each other and then turned to the brunette shrugging their shoulders, "Yea… I'm not really up for a party… Plus I've read the books of this new TV show and I wanna check it out, looks good," the Latina voiced.

Hayley just shook her head and stared at Quinn for her to answer. "What? I don't feel like getting drunk… Puck, Mike and Matt are going to crash so you're not going to be alone."

"You've never turned down a party or getting drunk with me before," Hayley stated surprised.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, "I just can't be bothered." Rachel walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, Quinn immediately doing the same to the brunette.

Hayley just nodded, "So what's this TV show? Must be good for both of you to skip a party."

"It's called Pretty Little Liars, first episode aired this week," Santana answered a bit too enthused for her normal personality.

The head cheerleader just shook her head… What is happening with her best friends? Before she could reply to the Latina Ms. Sylvester came up to the group. "Hay… My office now," the lady voiced, ignoring the other girls in the group. Hayley nodded and watched her coach leave and then rolled her eyes, "You'd think she wouldn't try to boss me around anymore… Seeing as I just officially graduated and she's no longer my coach." The girls just laughed as they watched Hayley start to leave, "We still on for tomorrow?" Hayley asked Rachel before she left the group. Everyone beside Hayley and Rachel went wide-eyed… The brunette diva smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll pick you up around 11:00."

Hayley nodded, said a quick goodbye to all her best girl friends, ignoring the surprised looks on Quinn, Santana and Brittany's faces and walked after her cheerleading coach… Well her old cheerleading coach.

The three girls turned and stared at Rachel, "You're hanging out with Hayley tomorrow? Alone?" Quinn asked still surprised.

Rachel giggled and nodded, "Yes, she asked me out to lunch and then to go to a spa up in Columbus."

Quinn turned her surprised look to a smile, Brittany started to beam while Santana just rolled her eyes, not really caring, and then looked over at the softball player, "So we heading to yours? Gonna get Breadstix delivered for dinner, right?"

The blonde laughed and nodded, "Yeah we will, and I'm ready to go." Quinn turned to Rachel; "I'll walk you to Brittany's car?"

"Okay, baby," the brunette stated, as the couple started to walk outside the school together, still with their arm around their girlfriends waist. Brittany and Santana walking behind the couple with their pinkies entwined back together.

* * *

**Are you wearing that sexy red piece I saw this morning? - L**

Quinn smiled as she sent off the text message. Santana walked out of the blonde's bathroom and rolled her eyes as she saw the look on her best friends face, "Seriously? I leave for 10 minutes and you get your phone to start sexting Berry?"

The blonde looked up from her phone and chuckled, "We're not sexting and you were in there for half an hour."

Santana shrugged, "Your shower is shit, Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Says the person who was in there for 30 minutes."

The Latina ignored the blonde, "It spurts water too fast and hard… I hate it."

"Turn the handle down if you want it softer, or stop fucking complaining and walk across the road and go in your shower," the softball player said with another eye roll.

Santana started to chuckle, "When's Breadstix comin? I needs my sticks."

"Why the hell are we friends," Quinn said with a laugh.

"We're not just friends, Q… BFF's," Santana said in an eight year old voice and started to laugh, Quinn soon followed and then stopped when she heard her phone buzz. The blonde looked down and read the text that Rachel sent her.

**I'll be wearing that on our first night in California, for your eyes only. – R***

Quinn beamed when she read the text, Santana rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her phone before Quinn could send Rachel a text.

**Stop sextin Q, it's nauseating. – S**

As Quinn was writing back to her girlfriend she received another text from said girlfriend, so she stopped writing the text to read what the brunette wrote.

**Santana just texted wanting us to stop initiating in something she called sexting. I think she wants some quality best friend time without sounding needy. – R***

Quinn burst out laughing and then looked at her best friend with her eyebrows raised. "What? Stop sextin Rachel," Santana said seriously.

The blonde just nodded, "Okay, let me text her saying goodbye… And then I'm all yours."

"Gross," the Latina said as she rolled her eyes.

Quinn just chuckled as she looked back down at her phone, writing out a new text to her girlfriend.

**Haha, I better go give her my attention. Have fun with B and T… And I look forward to our first night in Cali. Hugs and Kisses… Love you! – L**

The softball player then placed her phone of her bedside table and looked back at her best friend, "There… Happy?"

Santana just laughed. The two best friends were then interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in," Quinn yelled.

Judy then walked in with a bag and two bottles of water, "Delivery?" the older blonde said with raised eyebrows.

Quinn hopped up from her bed and nodded, "Yeah, it's our dinner… Thanks."

The older blonde just laughed and handed the food and drinks over, "Give me a little warning if you're going to get something delivered next time so I won't be surprised when someone shows up on our doorstep asking for money."

"Thanks, Mrs. M," Santana said from her spot on the bed.

Judy looked over at the Latina and smiled, "You're welcome, Sweetie… You're lucky I know about your obsession with Breadsticks otherwise I would have turned the young delivery boy away."

Santana just nodded and smiled, then looked over at Quinn, "You better have ordered extra breadsticks."

Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, girls. Enjoy your night in. Steve and I will be going out now," Judy smiled.

The blonde turned to her mum, "You look lovely mum, enjoy your weekend getaway."

Judy smiled and walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Luce. I'm sure we will, I think your father has organized to use the private jet... He's not as secretive as he thinks he is." The pair chuckled and then the older blonde said a quick goodbye to Santana and then walked out of her daughter's room.

The Latina looked up at her best friend with wide eyes, "Private jet? Your mom was jokin, right?"

Quinn shook her head as she placed the food and drinks on the bed, and made herself comfortable. "No, she's not... And don't tell anyone that. Rach is the only one I've told about it. Dad has one for his business, he only takes mum on them when he wants to take her somewhere as a surprise."

"What does your dad do?" Santana wondered, still shocked.

"He invented Toaster Strudel's," Quinn said with a straight face. Santana looked at her best friend and burst out laughing at the blonde for quoting Mean Girls. The softball player then started to laugh along with her best friend, "I've always wanted to say that."

After the pair calmed down Santana looked at the blonde, "No, seriously. What does he do?"

"He owns a few hotels in Australia, and his company wanted to branch out to America, so now he owns a few here," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Only a few?" Santana said with raised eyebrows.

Quinn chuckled, "Okay a lot, I don't know the actual number, ask him."

Santana nodded her head and then opened up the bag, pulling out her breadsticks and munching on one.

"So you and Britt looked pretty close today… I haven't seen you two like that for a while," Quinn asked calmly, while going through the bag so Santana wouldn't need to meet her eyes, the blonde knew the best way to broach this topic was if Santana had a breadstick in hand, or a bottle of alcohol, but the pair weren't drinking tonight… Well depending on how this conversation was about to go… If it ended negatively, Quinn knew Santana would be off in search for a bottle of tequila… Or anything that has a good alcohol content.

"Yeah… I've been pretty distant since the acceptance week," Santana said looking down at her breadstick in her hand.

"You've been pretty distant with everyone, San," Quinn pointed out, as she opened her container of Carbonara… Shaking her head as she looked through the white sauce, spotting her extra bacon through the mix… How was she going to be able to give this up?

"Yeah… Well I've been thinking a lot," Santana stated.

Quinn looked up at one of her best friends, "What about?"

"Britt… Britt and I… Me… Everything, Q" the Latina stated as she finally looked up at the blonde. "During the acceptance week, I asked B to wait for me, until I was ready to talk…" Santana trailed off.

Quinn nodded, "And she said she would wait, right?"

The Latina nodded, "Of course she did."

"So when are you going to talk to her?" the softball player wondered.

"I'm not sure…" was all that Santana said, and looked back down at her breadstick in her hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Quinn softly asked, knowing that Santana was starting to get uncomfortable.

Santana looked up at her best friend, "You already know that."

"So you can get your shit together?" Quinn said with raised eyebrows, the Latina just nodding. "San, it's been months since then, how much longer do you need?"

Tears started to fill Santana's eyes as she started to shake her head, "I don't know, Q… I just want to accept that I'm a lesbian first."

"You just said it, S…" Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah… Well maybe I want others to accept me before I talk to her," Santana added.

"You know not everyone is going to accept you, San," the blonde honestly said.

The Latina nodded, "I know… I just want my papi and mami too."

Quinn nodded, "You want to come out to your parents before you and Britt talk?"

Santana nodded, "Look… I just want everything to be perfect before I confess my feelings to B… She deserves the best, she doesn't need someone who has too much baggage."

The blonde went wide-eyed, "You think you have baggage? San… Seriously? You're looking at the girl who fucked every girl she could just to get away from her real life… Someone who didn't want to accept what happened to Wyatt so she continued to run deeper into a hole." Santana nodded. "And look what happened when I started to accept my past… Rachel… She came along and patched everything up… She patched me up, S… What if that person for you is Brittany?" Quinn took a breath when she got no respond from the Latina, "Look, I'm choosing to stay at home on the weekend and not go out drinking… That wouldn't have happened when I was in Australia… Rachel's the reason behind me changing back into myself…" Again Santana just nodded. "If you're waiting for everything to be perfect… The time to talk to B will never come… Because nothing is ever perfect, San… And if you continue to wait she might not be waiting by the time you're ready," Quinn said seriously.

"You think B won't wait?" Santana said with narrow eyes.

The blonde shook her head, "I think she will wait for as long as she can… But she has feelings too that also need to come out, and all you're doing is having her bottle them up, waiting for you to get your shit together… There will come a time where she might not be able to wait any longer… You're not the only one struggling here, S."

"Well maybe she should move on," Santana said looking down.

Quinn rolled her eyes and moved over to lightly push her best friend in the shoulder, "Fuck off, San… You know you don't mean that."

The Latina nodded, because, no she didn't mean that at all. "Fucking pull yourself together and speak to her… Stop being distant and open up to her for once."

Santana didn't say or do anything. "Are you and B still having sex?"

The Latina looked up and shook her head, "No… We haven't been intimate since the acceptance week… Like you noticed, I've kind of been distant."

Quinn's eyes went wide, "You haven't got any since the acceptance week?"

Santana started to chuckle as she started to calm herself down, "Yeah… It's been a long time, Q."

"That's not long at all," Quinn whispered just before she shoved a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

"What you say?" Santana wondered.

Quinn shook her head as she swallowed what was in her mouth, "Nothing."

The Latina shrugged as she started to eat the breadstick that was in her hand all the way through their conversation. "Wanna watch Pretty Little Liars while we eat?" the blonde asked.

Santana nodded as she continued to munch on her breadsticks, her Gnocchi forgotten. Quinn grabbed her remote off her bedside table and then the two got comfortable up against the blondes bedhead, just before Quinn pressed play Santana whispered out a "Thank you."

Quinn nodded but didn't turn to her best friend, but looked straight at her TV, "I'm always here for you, San." Then pressed play. Santana whispered out a "Same," just before the show started.


	39. Chapter 39

_I do hope I haven't gone too overboard with the cuteness between Lucy and Rachel in the next couple of chapters… I have no idea what came over me when I wrote these chapters… Please don't judge me, haha… The two just get cuter and cuter… I can't help it._

_**Warning: Mild sexy times… **__And when I say mild, I mean very mild… Just shooting a warning because we haven't seen much between the two girls._

_Quick thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 39:**

Quinn moaned when her body glided into the warm bubbly water, that work out was almost too much for the blonde; her whole body was sore. All her muscles were lethargic, she just wanted to spend the next hour in her bath soaking up the fragrances of her strawberry and vanilla bath salts and candles around the room, and just relax.

That was until there was a faint knock she heard obviously coming from her bedroom door, with closed eyes Quinn yelled out from her en-suite bathroom, "Come in… I'm in the bathroom."

A couple seconds later the door swung open to the bathroom and the blonde heard her excited girlfriend's voice, "Surprise!"

Quinn smiled as she opened her eyes, but then connected with wide surprised brown eyes. "Hey baby," Quinn smiled.

"I-I didn't know… You…you were in the bath," Rachel stuttered out as she turned to leave.

"Join me?" Quinn said quickly.

Rachel didn't turn around, "But you're naked."

The blonde chuckled and nodded, even though she knew Rachel couldn't see her, "I'm in the bath… Of course I'm naked."

The brunette started to shake her head, still looking outside of the bathroom, "It's okay… I'll…I'll wait for you to come out," Rachel said as she went to grab the door and close it.

"I was meaning for you to join me but wear swimmers, baby… Just throw me some swimmer bottoms and come join me," Quinn expressed. "Dad made me run 10 miles today and I feel like my feet want to fall off… I didn't really understand the difference between a kilometer to a mile until today… I'm gonna be in here for a while… Join me, please."

Rachel nodded but still didn't look at the blonde, "I'll go change… Where are your swimmers?"

The softball player smiled, "Second drawer," Quinn answered as Rachel left. "And don't go into my top drawer, baby… You know what's in there," Quinn said with a chuckle, already having a feeling that Rachel would look inside.

Quinn closed her eyes again and waited for her girlfriend to come in, a minute later she yelled out, "Stop looking," with a laugh.

Busted… Rachel then re-opened the door, dressed in nothing but her bikini bottoms, she felt a little self-conscious, feeling the need to cover herself but she fought her own inner battle and held her hands on Quinn's green swimmer bottoms, handing them over to a smiling blonde who was obviously taking in her girlfriends almost nakedness. "You look beautiful, Rach."

Rachel blushed as she let go of her girlfriend's bikini bottoms, her eyes traveling over the bubbly water, Quinn chuckled, "Do you want to see?"

The brunette blushed a deeper shade of red as she started to shake her head, luckily she had tanned skin to mask it a little bit. "I'm tempted to say yes… But I think I should say no," Rachel said as she looked into hazel eyes.

"I'm not going to stop you if you want to," Quinn expressed.

Rachel nodded, "I'm stopping myself."

The blonde nodded and then slipped the swimmers under the warm water and slid them on. Quinn then lifted her arms up out of the warm water, "Come join me."

The brunette smiled and nodded and slithered her body into the warm water, her back positioning itself to Quinn's front. "Mmmm," the blonde moaned out as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends naked stomach, closing her eyes and moving her head to her girlfriend's neck and placing a sweet kiss just under the brunette's earlobe, Rachel moaning out as she relaxed further into her girlfriend.

"Did you like what you saw in my first drawer?" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel giggled and nodded, "You're not mad are you?"

The blonde laughed… She knew it. "No… I was surprised you waited two whole weeks."

"It was really hard," Rachel giggled out. Quinn moved her head to the headrest on her bath, Rachel then moving her head to rest against her girlfriends exposed shoulder. "But I did like what I saw," the brunette added.

Quinn finally opened her eyes and turned to give Rachel a peck on the cheek. "So babe, why are you here? I was going to pick you up to take us to the airport in two hours."

"I asked daddy to drop me off... Well more like dad and daddy asked to drop me off, they were getting annoyed with how excited I've been," Rachel smiled, closing her eyes to just soak up the feeling of being this close to her girlfriend, her hands moving in the warm water to rest over the blondes that were around her protectively.

The softball player chuckled, "Sounds about right."

"So besides being really sore from your workout this morning, how was training?" Rachel asked.

Quinn started to make small patterns while her hands rested on her girlfriends skin, "It was good… Dad pushed me to my limit though… But I guess I needed it, seeing as I'm more than likely gonna be a bit slack with my exercise training when we're in California."

"You can still exercise while we're there… I know how important it is for you to stay in top shape, baby," Rachel expressed seriously.

The blonde nodded, "I know… And I'll try… It's just good to have someone around to help you stay focused and motivated… Kind of just to kick your ass to go exercise instead of being lazy… And dad is my go to for that… It use to be all my close softball teammates… Well my best friends. But I haven't found that here yet."

Rachel tore her eyes opened and turned her head on her girlfriends shoulder, "What about your softball friends here? You're really close to Casey and Tasmin, aren't you?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but those two are inseparable… They do everything together," Quinn laughed, "I don't even know how Ta_z _has a boyfriend with the closeness she has with Casey, I wouldn't be surprised if Case has had a threesome with them," the blonde said continuing to laugh.

The brunette went wide eyed, "Are you serious?"

Quinn shook her head as she continued to laugh, "No… But I just don't have the same connection I have with them as I did with my old teammates."

Rachel nodded, "Do you think it's because your old teammates were actually your best friends? And now your best friends aren't from softball?"

The blonde nodded and smiled, "Yeah… That's probably exactly why."

"So why don't you workout with Santana or Noah more often than you do already, have them kick your butt if you become lazy… I'm sure they'd love to do it," Rachel giggled, Quinn just started to laugh and nod.

"Oh, I'm sure they would… But it's not the same… I need someone who has the same passion as I do," Quinn expressed.

Rachel smiled and nodded, leaning up to place a kiss on her girlfriend's jawline and then turning back around to settle her head against her girlfriends shoulder. "How has Allison been?" the brunette expressed softly.

Quinn shrugged in the water, "I actually haven't spoken to her since our last softball game over a month ago."

Rachel nodded, "So she hasn't tried anything else?"

The blonde looked down at her girlfriend, "No. And you know you'd be the first to know if she did… I think she's off trying to find someone else to score with… She's the biggest flirt I've ever met and it's not just me she does it with, Rach… Any boy or girl she finds attractive she'll go after them."

The brunette nodded and smiled, "I know… I just don't want her to go after you."

Quinn stopped rubbing patterns on her girlfriend's stomach and pulled her arms a little stronger around her girlfriend's waist. "If that happens, you know my answer to her… I'll constantly shut her down… And if she pulls the crap she pulled in the choir room I'm not going to regret slapping her in the face," Quinn expressed seriously.

Rachel turned to look into her girlfriends hazel eyes and giggled, "You wouldn't slap Allison in the face."

The blonde started to nod, "Actually, yes I would… She's lucky a teacher was in the room when she did that."

Rachel just giggled, "Maybe we can set her up with someone? What about Lauren from your softball team? I've spoken to her a couple times and she's always been lovely to chat with, and she's a pretty girl."

The softball player started to shake her head, "Lauren is too good for Allison… She's actually a really nice person… She deserves someone way better than Allison. Plus, I don't think she's come out yet."

"But she asked Hayley out during acceptance week," Rachel said as she scrunched up her face.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, she did… But she got rejected. I don't think she's fully out yet, I haven't heard anyone say anything."

The brunette nodded and pouted, Quinn chuckled as she saw it, "Babe… Stop trying to be matchmaker to get Allison off our backs… Just forget about her… I'm all yours… And I plan for it to stay that way as long as possible."

Rachel beamed, leaning up to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips this time. "I love you, Luce," the brunette honestly expressed as she pulled back.

"I love you, Rach… Always," Quinn whispered as she smiled down at her girlfriend.

The brunette turned back around while Quinn moved a little to turn the faucet for hot water on, as the bath was getting cool. Once the water temperature was warm again, Quinn relaxed, starting to rub circles around Rachel's exposed belly. "That feels good," Rachel whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I could go lower if you want," Quinn said with a lite giggle.

The brunette opened her eyes and pushed her girlfriend's hands away, turning to stare at her with a straight face. Quinn saw straight through it, "I know you're not angry at me for saying that, because you know I was only mucking around."

Rachel's straight lips turned up in a smile as she nodded, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I keep asking myself the same question every day," Quinn smiled as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Now turn back around, I was comfy."

Rachel giggled and got back into her position, letting Quinn move her hands around her stomach magically. "I cannot wait for us to be in California together, I've organized so much for us to do," Rachel expressed.

"Why did I let you organize our itinerary," Quinn expressed in a playful annoyed tone.

The brunette just giggled, "You didn't let me plan every day… Just the majority of them… But it's your fault for being so whipped."

The softball player fake gasped and then started laughing, "Whatever you say, babe. Anyways, you know that we can't do any touristy stuff before Hay gets there."

Rachel nodded her head against her girlfriends shoulder, "Don't worry, I've planned for us to do our couple stuff this week before Hayley joins us."

Quinn nodded and smiled, "Okay good. We still just staying at our beach house tonight after we land right? You haven't planned for us to do anything?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, it's going to be a quite one, with just us two."

The softball player beamed and squeezed her girlfriend around the waist as she moved her head to Rachel's earlobe, "They are always my favorite," the blonde whispered out.

"Mine too," Rachel said as she moved her hand over her girlfriends and gave them a squeeze. "I've already called Rick with our schedule, but I also informed him that we may change it around and told him we'd always let him know of the changes the night before, no later than six."

Quinn laughed and nodded, "You on a first name bases with the private driver already, baby?"

Rachel nodded as she moved her fingers through Quinn's and entwined them together, "Well I've been in contact with him quite a bit, making sure everything is set up… You know he calls me Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel said with a giggle.

"And you didn't correct him?" Quinn said as she laughed again.

The brunette turned her head to move her eyes to her girlfriend's, "No… I actually think he thinks we're a married couple, not sixteen and seventeen year olds," Rachel continued to giggle and then she stopped, looking straight into hazel eyes seriously, "You don't mind that I didn't correct him?"

Quinn smiled as she shook her head, "No, of course not."

The brunette smiled as she moved and rested her head closer to the nook of Quinn's neck. "We should get out soon," Quinn whispered.

"Can we stay here just a little bit longer?" Rachel softly asked as she closed her eyes.

The blonde nodded as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and then moved her head to rest against Rachel's, both closing their eyes and enjoying the feel of their girlfriend up against them as they breathe in the lovely aromas of strawberry and vanilla and just relax.

* * *

"Wow," Rachel expressed as she stepped out of the car and looked up at the beach house Quinn had planned for them to stay in for the next three weeks… It was massive, and it was only going to be accompanied by three people.

"You like it, baby?" Quinn asked as she took the bags and made her way up the stairs to the front door.

"How many rooms does it have?" Rachel wondered as she followed behind her girlfriend.

"Ummm… I think around six… Also has a spa on the deck that trails down to the beach," Quinn said as she unlocked the door.

As they walked inside the couple then took in their surroundings, it had a massive opened area where the kitchen, dinning room and living area were, then a long hallway where all the bedrooms and bathrooms obviously were.

"I'll drop the bags in the main bedroom," Quinn told her girlfriend and then set off in search for the en-suite room, locating two, but choosing the biggest.

Once Quinn set the bags down she went in search for her girlfriend and spotted her out on the deck just near the steps that trailed onto the sand to go down to the beach. The blonde smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around said girlfriend's waist, "What do you think?"

Rachel had her eyes closed when she felt Quinn coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist, slowly opening her eyes as they connected with the ocean, "It's breathtaking."

"Everything you imagined?" Quinn asked. This was the first time Rachel was seeing the beach in real life.

The brunette started to nod, "It's better… And the sounds of the waves crashing… No recording gives it its proper justice."

The softball player smiled and nodded, "I know… This is why it's one of my favorite places."

Rachel smiled as she slipped around in her embrace with her girlfriend, coming face to face as she moved her hands to wrap around the blonde's neck, "How are you feeling?"

"So much better since I slept the whole way here… Sorry about that again."

The brunette shook her head, "It's okay, baby. I knew your workout this morning took a lot out of you, you needed the rest, I was glad to be the pillow you slept on all the way through our flight."

Quinn chuckled, "I didn't drool on your shoulder did I?"

Rachel giggled and smiled, "Maybe a little, but it's okay."

The blonde smiled and nodded as she slipped out of their embrace and then finally took the time to take in her surrounding on the deck. There was four beach lounge chairs spread out right near the spa and further away was a outdoor dinning table which had a red table cloth over the glass table, white candles spread out all over the table, a vase full of Gardenia flowers set in the middle and plasters of food also on the table. Quinn scrunched up her face and turned back to her girlfriend, "Did you organize this?"

Rachel gave her girlfriend a shy smile and nodded, "Yes. I spoke to the maid that you had organize to take care of the house while we're here and asked if she knew any chefs that could set up something like this up for us."

Quinn beamed, blown away by Rachel's loving, thoughtfulness. "I love you," Quinn expressed as she leaned down and captured her girlfriend in a passionate kiss. Once they separated the two looked lovingly into the others eyes, "It's beautiful, thank you," Quinn added.

"You're welcome… Are you hungry?" Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend.

The blonde nodded. Rachel then took her girlfriend's hand and led them over to the table, pulling out Quinn's chair for her. "I'll just put some music on," Rachel expressed as she hurried inside and placed her iPhone in the iPhone dock she noticed when she walked outside; she placed it on a romantic playlist she set up while Quinn was sleeping on her shoulder on the flight here, and then walked back outside to join her girlfriend.

As the couple got into lite conversation over dinner Quinn asked her girlfriend a question "So what's the plans for tomorrow, Ms. Itinerary lady?" the blonde smirked.

Rachel giggled as she swallowed her salad, "We're actually staying around here tomorrow, until dinner… I've planned for Rick to take us to Sunset Boulevard."

"Mmmm," Quinn nodded, "Sounds relaxing."

The brunette nodded, "I thought we should have a relaxing first day… We are on vacation." Quinn just smiled and nodded at her girlfriend. "So what have you planned for the day after tomorrow?" Rachel wondered.

"You mean the only day I was allowed to plan anything before Hayley got here?" Quinn chuckled as she picked up a strawberry and placed it in her mouth.

"Yes, that day," Rachel said trying to keep a straight face but failed and started to laugh, Quinn joining in after she swallowed the piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Well I can't tell you," the blonde stated, breaking out in laughter when she saw her girlfriend pout.

"I don't like you right now," Rachel stated trying to sound serious.

Quinn beamed as she got up from her chair and walked over to her girlfriend still pouting, the blonde moved her girlfriend's chair out from underneath the table and lightly grasped the brunette's hands and lifted her out of her seat. "You love me," Quinn expressed as she pulled her girlfriend in the middle of the spacious deck.

The brunette blushed, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to dance," Quinn said with a shrug, as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You're just doing this to distract me from wanting to find out what you've planned to do," Rachel said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the softball player's neck.

"Is it working?" Quinn asked as they begun to dance together.

The brunette just shook her head. Quinn laughed, "I didn't think it would… But I can't tell you yet because I'm still working everything out."

Rachel pouted, "You also can't tell me because you want it to be a surprise, right?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Maybe."

"If I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd really dislike you right now," Rachel pouted.

The blonde giggled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriends pouting lips, "You just said you didn't like me a couple minutes ago… Now you say you love me? Make up your mind, baby," the blonde teased.

Rachel lightly rolled her eyes. "You know I love you a lot."

Quinn smiled, "Yes, I know… And you know I love you a lot."

The brunette beamed as she leaned up and captured her girlfriend in an earth-shattering kiss. As the couple separated Rachel shyly looked up at her girlfriend, "Can we go to the bedroom?"

Quinn saw the nervousness in her girlfriends face, not understanding it she just smiled and nodded, "Lead the way, baby."

"Ummm… You kind of have to, I don't know which room you chose for us," the brunette smiled shyly.

The Cheerio gave out a small laugh, "Yes… Sorry." Quinn lead them by hand to the bedroom they would be sharing for the next three weeks. As they got inside, Rachel released her hold from her girlfriend and closed the door, turning back around and nervously playing with her hands. The blonde saw how nervous Rachel was being and walked closer to her girlfriend and placed her hands over Rachel's, "What's wrong, Rach?" the blonde softly asked.

"I-I… I want to…to try something," Rachel stuttered out.

Quinn slowly nodded, trying to get her girlfriend to become more comfortable, "Okay… What did you want to try?"

The brunette quickly looked away and then refocused on her girlfriend, "Can we just… Just do what we usually do… And if…if I'm comfortable do more?" Rachel expressed anxiously.

Quinn nodded, "I'll need some rules on where I definitely can't go."

"Oh… Yes… Nothing below," the brunette answered. "I'm not ready for that."

The blondes face scrunched up confused, "Okay… But we've basically done everything above the waist… So I'm a little confused on why you're so nervous and what you want to try."

"I just… No touching… Can we just…" Rachel said nervously.

Quinn moved her hands up to place on either side of her girlfriend's cheek, "Rach…baby… Relax okay."

Rachel took a big breath in and out, "Sorry," the brunette shyly smiled.

The blonde shook her head as she smiled, "You're being really adorable, right now."

Rachel took another big breath in and then lightly giggled, "Can we?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not stopping you."

The brunette nodded and then stepped away from her girlfriend a little bit, moved her hands down to the hem of her top and lifted it over her head, the red lingerie the blonde spotted two weeks ago was the only thing covering Rachel's upper body. "Wow," Quinn whispered out.

Rachel smiled and stepped back into her girlfriend's personal space and moved her hands down to pull off the blonde's top, Quinn lifting her hands above her head to help assist her girlfriend taking her top off. Once Rachel discarded the blonde's shirt, she moved her hands to wrap around the blondes toned waist, sending shivers through Quinn's body.

The softball player moved her hands around her girlfriend's neck, entwining her hands together; Quinn then leaned down and captured her girlfriend in a kiss, deepening it straight away. Rachel led them both to the king size bed in the room, straddling her girlfriend's waist. Natural instincts flowed through the two as lips locked and hands wondered. The blonde pushed her upper body off the bed, making Rachel move with her, Quinn moved her hand to her girlfriends back and unclasped the bra in expert timing; at the same time Rachel moved both her hands around Quinn's back and also undid the bra clip. Both of them then slipping out of their bras, quickly breaking their kiss, "As much as I love you in this, I prefer when you have nothing," Quinn smiled.

Rachel shyly smiled and then lifted her hands to her girlfriend's cheeks, then leaning down to recapture their lips. Quinn leaned her back back on the mattress, pulling Rachel down with her. The couple then explored the well-known upper areas of their girlfriend until Rachel pulled back and breathed out a pleasurable sigh and then looked seriously at her girlfriend, "Okay… Can we try something?"

Quinn moved her hand up to move the brunette's fallen hair that was covering her eyes behind her ear, "What did you want to do?" the blonde breathed out, getting her breathing back under control… Rachel does amazing things with that mouth of hers… Imagine what Rachel would be like when they were allowed below the waist? Quinn shook her mind out of those thoughts and refocused back on her girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what the proper term is because…" Rachel stated and then took a big breath in, "…because there is such a variety of names over the Internet." Quinn smiled, knowing Rachel was ranting because of her nervousness… The brunette was so cute. "But I'm going to go with the one that sounds like what I want to do…" Quinn nodded. "It's called thigh grinding," Rachel expressed as her brown eyes fought to stay connected with hazel.

Quinn wanted to shake her head and laugh at the adorableness that was her girlfriend… Rachel didn't have to be this nervous… But the blonde understood it and she wasn't going to make her girlfriend any more uncomfortable. "Are you sure about this?" the blonde softly wondered as she moved her hand to caress her girlfriend's warm cheek.

The brunette nodded, "Yes… I just…" Rachel paused. "Say it, baby," Quinn encouraged.

"I know how sexually frustrated you've become because of me… And…" before the brunette could finished Quinn quickly moved from being positioned underneath her girlfriend, sitting up and cutting her girlfriend off "Hang on…" the blonde took a breath, "Just because I'm a little sexually frustrated… Doesn't mean I want you to do something you're not ready to do… Just to get me off," Quinn said seriously.

Rachel shook her head, "That's not why I want to do it… And you're more than a little sexually frustrated," the brunette smiled.

The blonde chuckled, "Okay… But you can't fault me for being sexually frustrated… The things you do with your tongue and also you're extremely hot."

Rachel blushed and giggled, "Baby."

The softball player smiled, "I'm seriously, Rach." The brunette leaned over and gave her girlfriend a loving peck on the lips.

"So you really want to do this? I don't want you to feel any pressure… I can wait," Quinn asked as she looked into pupil blown, brown eyes. Rachel smiled and nodded, "I want to do it… I'm ready to move forward in our relationship, baby… And you're not pressuring me one bit… If you want me to be honest, I feel like I have to pressure you," Rachel smiled.

The blonde lightly laughed, "Well I'm just making sure."

"And I really appreciate that, Lucy… There isn't many people that would do what you're doing," Rachel stated as she lifted her hand to her girlfriends cheek.

"Well I do remember you saying I'm uniquely special," the blonde teased, trying to calm her girlfriend's nerves down, Rachel giggled. As the brunette was giggling the blonde used her upper body strength and moved Rachel back on top off her, Quinn moved her hands to Rachel's neck and then pulled her down, capturing her lips as she moved her body back down on the mattress and rested her head on the pillow. But Rachel quickly pulled her head back. "Everything okay?" Quinn breathed out.

Rachel nodded, "Will you be on top?" the brunette softly asked. "I'm not exactly sure how to do this… I do have a little understanding but… But you've done it before," Rachel added.

Quinn smiled and without answering her girlfriend, Quinn flipped Rachel to her back, the brunette squealing out in surprise but started to giggle. The blonde then leaned down and placed an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "If any of this makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop."

Rachel giggled. "What?" Quinn asked confused.

"Just… The last time you said something like that… You're the one that asked to stop… So maybe I should say that," the brunette expressed, her giggling changing into laughter.

Quinn just smiled down at her girlfriend, leaning down to place her already swollen lips on her girlfriend's.

The blonde then positioned one of her legs in between her girlfriends, Quinn moved her lips off her girlfriends and trailed open mouth kisses down her girlfriend's jawline to her neck. "Wha…what do… Do you want me to do?" Rachel breathed out.

The softball player moved her head to her girlfriends ear, "Just feel… Baby," Quinn expressed as she moved her thigh down and connected it to Rachel's center for the first time, causing immediate friction to the brunette's clit. Rachel moaned out in pleasure. "Was that okay?" the blonde said against Rachel ear.

Rachel nodded as her eyes were closed, "Yes… Do it… Do it again."

The blonde smiled as she placed a kiss under the brunette's earlobe and started to move her thigh against Rachel's center. The brunette instinctively moved her hips off the mattress to receive more friction against Quinn's thigh, which made Rachel's thigh connect with her girlfriend's center, which immediately created a moan.

"Do that… Again," Quinn breathed out as she moved her head back to her girlfriend's face, leaning down to capture her girlfriend in yet another kiss, mouths opening, tongues skillfully gliding inside and twirled around their girlfriends mouth. Both girls only breaking their kisses for air; continuing to move against each other.

As Quinn's thigh connected with her girlfriend's center, brushing against Rachel clit, the brunette too pushed her thigh up against the blonde's center, both moving at a perfect pace, moving faster when they were in need of more friction.

"Ooohhhh… Luce… Why… Why didn't we do th…this sooner…" Rachel barely managed to get out, as her head dug deeper into the pillow and her hands found rest as they dug deeper into Quinn's naked back.

Quinn moaned as she placed a soft kiss on Rachel heated cheek, moving her hips with her girlfriends. "Fuck…" Quinn expressed as Rachel's thigh pushed against her center harder.

"Lucy?" Rachel whispered out as she opened her eyes and quickly connected her eyes with her girlfriends, Quinn slowed down her movement against Rachel's center and concentrated on her brunette. Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's pink cheeks, "I love you," Rachel smiled.

Quinn beamed as she started to speed up her pace again, Rachel moving with her, "I love you, Rachel… Never forget that," Quinn expressed as she reconnected her lips with her girlfriends.

Moans and groans were then heard in the room as the couple connected on a new intimate level. Quinn's emotions and feelings were intensifying, never before had she felt these feelings when she was with someone else. The blonde stopped doing this with Emily very quickly when they become intimate… Both of them just wanting to get straight to the end as fast as they could, so neither one wanted to play around… But it was completely different with Rachel… She didn't want to just get straight to the end… She wanted to savor every moment with the brunette… Quinn wanted to _feel_ throughout the whole experience… Not just skip to the end… She didn't want to just get off. The blonde wanted more… She's always wanted more when it came to Rachel… She wanted to feel love... And that was what Rachel has always given... And as Rachel's thigh blushed against her clit again that's what she felt… Love…

So as their foreheads rested against each other and when Quinn watched Rachel scream out her name while underneath her, that was all the blonde needed to go over the edge. Feeling her girlfriend push into her soaking center was the final thing for the blonde as her stomach started to twist and her legs started to shake, and she moaned out Rachel's name as a powerful pleasurable feeling she's never felt with someone else this strong before coursed through her whole body.

That was it… Quinn rested her sweaty body against her girlfriends as her head landing in the crook of the brunette's neck, Rachel's eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and soaked up the feelings continuing to course through her.

Quinn's eyes started to water from the feelings that she just experienced… A tear leaked out as she sniffled… A tear hadn't escaped her eyes in years… Quinn realized what was about to happen and quickly pulled her head away from her girlfriends and moved part of her body off said girlfriend and wiped the tear away. Rachel tore her eyes opened and noticed Quinn quickly wiping a tear away, the brunette knew that her blonde was trying to hold everything in, she wasn't quite ready to let everything out and Rachel knew that, so Rachel quickly pulled her blonde back to her, "Lucy?"

Quinn quickly looked down at her girlfriend, Rachel could tell the blonde was struggling to hold everything together; a part of Rachel wanted the blonde to breakdown in front of her… But she knew that wasn't something Lucy was ready for, so Rachel leaned up and placed her lips on her girlfriends.

When they both separated, Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend, "I love you, Lucy." The blonde smiled at her girlfriend as she pulled herself back together. Quinn knew her girlfriend saw the tear trail down her cheek before she wiped it away, so she knew what the brunette was trying to do and she was so thankful for it… She wasn't ready to completely open up and break… Quinn needed to hold onto a little bit of herself before she finally let go.

The softball player leaned down and connected her lips with her girlfriend's; Rachel used her strength and flipped Quinn to her back as their lips stayed locked. The brunette positioning her leg in between the blonde's legs and then moved her thigh against the blonde's center, Quinn moaned out in surprise. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and breathed in air, then connected her eyes with her girlfriends, "Want to go again?" the brunette softly whispered out.

Quinn smiled and started to nod, "I'm not stopping you," the blonde whispered out.

The brunette smiled as she started to move her hips and thigh down to connect with Quinn's center, Quinn moving her leg so her thigh also was pushing against the brunette's. However, as Rachel started to move faster, she moved her head down Quinn's upper body and lowered her mouth over Quinn's breast, sucking on the blonde's harden nipple. The softball player moaned out in pleasure as her girlfriend worked her magical tongue over her breasts, meanwhile also pushing her thigh against Quinn's center. Quinn's head pushed deeper into the pillow as her hips and thigh followed in motion with her girlfriends… She surely wasn't going to last long this time… Rachel has an exceptional tongue… Yep, Quinn was a goner… But she wasn't complaining one bit. Their summer vacation was definitely off to a wonderful start… Or should it be pleasurable start?


	40. Chapter 40

_Just a heads up, you're about to see a different side of Lucy… Please don't take it negatively, or believe that a 17-year-old person couldn't possibly do what she did. Her father is a businessman and she's grown up in the area, she knows what she's doing. Plus, Lucy is opening up more to Rachel and is becoming more comfortable showing what she has and who she is because of her family origin. Don't forget that Lucy was timid and scared to tell Rachel about her wealth once… She's become less vulnerable about it and she knows that her girlfriend loves her because of her personality and what's inside, not because of the money she has in the bank. That is what we see it in this chapter. So, please enjoy._

_Big thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 40:**

"Baby… It's time to wake up," Rachel whispered into her girlfriend's ear as she stood next to the bed. Quinn just stirred in her sleep, Rachel giggled as she took in the appearance of her girlfriend, the blonde was stomach down on the bed, her upper body was exposed, the sheet just resting at her waist, the blonde's bare back could be seen and her arms were spread out around her head… Lucy looked adorable.

"Lucy, wake up," the brunette said again as she leaned down to Quinn's ear.

"Mmmm… What time is it?" the softball player mumbled out.

"Six," Rachel said too enthusiastically for this early in the morning.

"Six in the morning… No… I'm going back to sleep," Quinn slurred with her eyes still closed and turned her head away from her girlfriend.

Rachel then tapped her girlfriend on the bare shoulder, "Come on, baby… Get up, we're going for a run together on the _beach_!" Rachel squealed out 'beach' way too excited.

Quinn grumbled as she turned her head back to her girlfriend and peeked one of her eyes opened, smiling when she saw the excited look on her girlfriends face. "Baby… As much as I'd love to say yes… It's six in the morning… We're on holidays… I wanna sleep in," Quinn expressed seriously.

The brunette pouted and shook her head, "No… You have to wake up… You need to keep up your exercise while we're on vacation. So get up, Luce."

Quinn started to rub her face as a smirk grew on her lips, "Last night was my workout."

Rachel giggled and then moved her hand to slap her girlfriends butt, Quinn opening her eyes wide when she felt the hand connect to her backside… It wasn't hard but it wasn't soft either. "What was that for?"

The brunette smiled, "You're the one that wanted someone to kick you in the butt if you were becoming too lazy to go do exercise… So I'm going to be that girl," Rachel gave out a soft giggle, "Now get out of bed so you can whip that butt of yours into shape."

Quinn chuckled, "Babe… My ass doesn't need a workout, it looks perfectly fine."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's a saying, Lucy… Now come on… I won't be against throwing water on you."

The blonde chuckled as she finally started to get out of bed, "Okay… But I'm warning you… I'll get you back for this," Quinn stated with a smirk on her lips.

As Quinn was walking passed her girlfriend, Rachel grabbed her by the wrist, making her swing back around. Rachel leaned over and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, "Morning, Lucy." Quinn just smiled and placed an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "Morning… I won't be long, just let me change, have a drink of water and clean my teeth."

Rachel nodded and slipped out of the bedroom, making her way to the deck. Once Quinn was ready, she walked out to the deck to join her girlfriend, spotting the brunette doing some leg stretches, "Why are you wearing runners?"

The brunette looked down at her shoes and shrugged, "We're going running."

"Yes… But on the beach… Sand is going to get in them," Quinn said with a smile. "Oh," was all the brunette could say. Quinn giggled and walked closer to her girlfriend, "Some people run on the beach with shoes, but I've never done it… It's way easier to run bare footed, plus it feels good having the sand through your toes when you run."

Rachel nodded and leaned down to slip off her running shoes and socks. Once Rachel was ready, Quinn did a couple of stretches and then the couple walked down the steps to the beach, when Rachel's feet touched the sand she turned to her girlfriend and smirked, moving her hand to give Quinn another slap on the ass, then took off running, "Come on, baby… Get that butt of yours into shape," the brunette giggled out as she ran.

Quinn laughed and took off after her cute girlfriend.

* * *

45 minutes later had Quinn and Rachel walking along the beach, on their way back up to the beach house. "You are very fit, baby," Rachel said with a puff, as she walked alongside her girlfriend.

Quinn turned and smiled, "I have to be."

The brunette took in a few extra breaths trying to get air into her lung, "I barely managed to stay with you… I thought I'd be okay, seeing as I have a daily routine with my elliptical machine."

The softball player shrugged as her feet continued to walk through the sand, "I guess you work other muscles than me… You do have amazingly toned legs, baby."

Rachel blushed as she shyly smiled at her girlfriend, "Thank you, Lucy. I'm quite fond of your abdominal region."

Quinn chuckled, "Fond… Really?"

The brunette pouted, "Don't make fun of my vocabulary choice." The Cheerio then started to giggle and nod. "Anyways, I'm going to go have a cold shower, I need to cool off after that run… Then I'm thinking of some breakfast and then maybe relax out in the sun on the deck."

Quinn started to smirk, "There's another way you can cool off, baby." Rachel looked at her girlfriend as Quinn turned her head to the water just behind them, the brunette's eyes went wide, "Don't you dare do what I think you're about to do," Rachel stated seriously. Quinn's smirk started to grew, Rachel's eyes went wider as she turned and bolted for the steps to the beach house, but the blonde took off almost immediately after Rachel. "I'm a faster runner, baby… You have no chance," Quinn stated as she was closing in on her girlfriend.

Rachel squealed out, "Don't, Luce."

The blonde grabbed onto her girlfriend, turning her around and picking her up from the waist and placing her over her shoulder. "Put me down," Rachel squealed out. Quinn burst out laughing as she turned and ran for the water. The brunette lightly hitting Quinn's backside for her to put her down, but the blonde wasn't budging.

Quinn's feet found the water as she continued to run through it, splashing her girlfriend who was still resting over her shoulder. "Put me down!" Rachel squealed out, but she was beaming.

"Okay…" the blonde trailed off, Rachel's eyes went wide in horror… She shouldn't have said that. Quinn placed her hands on either side of the brunette's waist and then used her Cheerio strength and pushed Rachel off her shoulder and flung her in the air, making a big splash in the water. The water was just past waist deep so the blonde knew it was deep enough to throw her girlfriend into. The blonde burst out in laughter as she saw Rachel splash under the water and then resurface; her hair was everywhere… So much for it being tied up… The elastic band obviously lost in the sea.

Rachel moved the hair out of her face and glared at her girlfriend that was laughing at her, she wriggled through the water and as she got to said girlfriend she jumped through the water and her hands landed on the blondes head, pushing her down into the water. Rachel giggled out as she watched the laughing blonde go wide eyed as she unexpectedly got pushed under the water.

As Quinn resurfaced she spat out the water that managed to go down her throat, and stared at her giggling girlfriend, the blonde then jumped through the water and tackled the brunette, both of them this time going under.

Once the couple resurfaced both of them started laughing at the other, neither one caring that they were still dressed in their exercise gear. Splashing, pushing and laughter was being tossed around, until the couple got closer to each other; lips immediately locked as the couple's arms found rest around a blondes neck and a brunettes waist. Rachel jumping up and wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist at the same time her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck.

"Mmmm," Quinn moaned out as her tongue twirled around the inside of her girlfriend's mouth.

"You're so hot, Luce," Rachel breathed out as she gasped for air and then relocked her lips with her girlfriend.

"You're making me hot," Quinn expressed as she moved her head down to the brunette's neck. Rachel moving her head to the side, to give her girlfriend better access to work her mouth over the exposed skin, Rachel groaning out in pleasure.

"You know… I've always wanted to have sex in the ocean," the blonde breathed out as her hands were wrapped under Rachel's bottom as she continued to kiss, suck and lick on her girlfriend's neck.

Rachel moved her hands from around Quinn's neck and placed them on the blonde's warm cheeks, moving said blondes face to hers and smacking their lips together.

The pair was pulled out of their intimate daze by a male running along the beach and yelling out "Get a room." Rachel immediately pulled her lips off her girlfriends as she realized they were out in public, the brunette started to giggle as she leaned down and rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck.

When Rachel calmed down she pulled her head back and looked at her girlfriend, "Wow," was all she could manage to get out.

Quinn smiled and nodded, because, yes… That deserved a 'Wow'. "Were you serious about what you said before?" Rachel wondered.

The blonde rummaged through her brain to remember what she expressed to the brunette and then started to nod. "Haven't you had sex on the beach before?" the brunette wondered, surprised.

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "No… I kind of stayed away from the beach when I wanted to have sex."

"Why's that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Sand," Quinn shivered as she started to chuckle, "I didn't want it to get in places that sand shouldn't be in… But I've always be curious to actually having sex in the sea."

The brunette smiled and nodded, "Well maybe one day we can fulfill that fantasy of yours."

The softball player's eyebrows rose as a smile graced her face, "Serious?"

Rachel just continued to smile and nod as she wrapped her legs stronger around the blonde's waist. "Seeing as you now know a fantasy of mine… I think it's only fair if you too share something," Quinn expressed.

The brunette started to become a little nervous and Quinn saw it, so she placed a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips to calm her down. "Okay…" Rachel said as she took a breath, "I may have had a few daydreams about us being intimate in the choir room on the piano," the brunette expressed shyly.

Quinn smiled, "Baby… You're so predictable."

Rachel pouted and huffed as she tried to release her grip around the blonde's waist but Quinn held on tighter so she couldn't, "I am not."

The blonde giggled, "Yes you are… And I'm sure you've had some about being in the auditorium up on the stage too."

Rachel just blushed… Because yes, she has. Quinn saw her girlfriend blush and continued to giggle, "I knew it… But you know, I've had those daydreams too."

The brunette connected her eyes with her girlfriends as Quinn nodded; Rachel leaned down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. As they pulled back Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, "You're doing really well with your insecurities... I'm proud of you, love."

Rachel smiled, "You're helping a lot, Luce."

"Well, I'm here to help," Quinn smiled honestly.

The brunette leaned down and captured her girlfriend in another mind-blowing kiss. "Seriously! Get a room!" the man yelled as he ran back in the opposite direction. Quinn pulled back and laughed, while Rachel turned her head to the man running on beach, "You're just jealous that I get to kiss a girl like this," the brunette yelled out and then turned back to her girlfriend and started to giggle.

The man running on the beach shook his head, and grunted out "Fucking teenagers," as he continued on with his run.

"Come on…" Quinn said as she finally released her hold from her girlfriend's waist, placing the brunette's feet on the sand in the water, "Let's go inside and start our relaxing day off… You go have a shower, while I'll make us some breakfast."

One of Rachel's eyebrows raised, "You're going to make breakfast."

Quinn laughed and nodded as she turned and started to walk out of the water, "I know how to place bread in the toaster, chop up fruit and put soy milk in a bowl of cereal."

Rachel giggled as she walked with her girlfriend, enlacing their hands together as they walked out of the water, and started to make their way up the sand to the steps to there beach house. "Sounds perfect, baby."

* * *

The next day found Quinn chopping up some fruit and placing it in the blender while talking on the phone, "So you really think this is a good idea?" Quinn asked. Rachel was currently in the bathroom, getting herself ready for the day, Quinn was already up, ready and dressed, the brunette woke up her girlfriend at six in the morning again but Rachel didn't go for a run with the blonde, she however made Quinn go by herself and decided to go back to sleep... Rachel was on vacation after all… Plus the night before they didn't get home till late, because after they had a wonderful dinner at a high priced restaurant on Sunset Boulevard, the couple decided to go explore around the area.

"Lucy… We have gone over this for two months… If this is something you want to do, I'm behind you 100% of the way. Fran did it when she was eighteen; you're just a year younger… Plus you're more mature than Fran was at your age," Steve stated as he spoke on the phone to his daughter.

Quinn chuckled and nodded, "Yes…maybe, but Fran was pregnant then, that's why she wanted to do it… This is a big thing, dad."

"I know it is… But it's a great investment. We've both done the research and I believe you're wise enough to make this decision by yourself," Steve voiced with a smile.

The blonde began to smile as she placed the lid of the blender on, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Luce. So Janice has flown in from New York City, she use to do all her business in California until she moved to New York, so she knows the area… She will meet you in Malibu at 11:00, don't be late, this is a business meeting and you have to be professional," the father stated seriously.

Quinn chuckled at her dad being serious… He was always like this when he was talking about business. "Yes, dad… I know. I'm dressed for the part."

"You better not be joking with me, Luce… I don't want Janice calling me up saying you were dressed to go to the beach," Steve said with a light chuckle.

The blonde laughed, "I'm not dad… Promise. I'll call you if I confirm anything today."

"By the research we've done… I'm sure you will. You have plenty of money placed in the bank, so use it for once."

"I do use it," Quinn said as she laughed.

Steve laughed with his daughter, "Yes… But you use it wisely and majority of the time you use it for others… Don't forget I get the invoices of all the charities you give to. It's time to use it for yourself, Lucy."

Quinn nodded and smiled, "Okay dad, I will. Thank you." Just then Rachel walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, the blonde smiled and gave her girlfriend a quick wave as she continued to listen to her father on the phone. "Well, good luck, Luce… Call me and let me know how everything goes. Love you," Steve said with a smile on the other end of the phone line.

"I will and I love you, dad… Bye," Quinn smiled as she hung up, then focused on her girlfriend, "Hey baby, you look stunning in that dress."

Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen area and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, "You look fabulous in this suit, Luce… I didn't know you owned a suit." Quinn smiled; she was dressed in a three quarter sleeve button-up shirt, with business like pants, with a gorgeous belt making the perfect accessory, and also sporting some high heels that just topped off the outfit.

"Yes, well it's not something that I usually wear, but my dad wanted me to look the part," Quinn stated with a smile.

"Look the part? Is that why you wanted me to wear a sophisticated dress today?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn nodded. "What have you planned for us today?" the brunette wondered seriously.

"We're taking a trip up to Malibu, and we're meeting someone," Quinn said, the blonde didn't want to give too much away.

Rachel pouted, "That's all you're going to give me?"

Quinn chuckled and nodded as she leaned down and placed a peck on her girlfriends cheek then moved out of her embrace with her girlfriend and turned to the kitchen bench and picked up a large smoothie, "I'll give you this too," the blonde stated as she turned back to Rachel, handing her the glass. "It's your favorite… Mango, pawpaw and lime."

Rachel smiled as she took the glass, "Thanks, Sweetie."

Quinn nodded and then turned back to the kitchen bench, and finally turned the blender on for her smoothie, which also contained her favorite ingredients; strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. The softball player chuckled as she poured the contents into a glass, thinking about all the jokes that Santana would be saying right now if she heard and saw what Quinn's favorite smoothie flavor was… Always, Berrydelicious? Quinn shook her head again… She's been spending too much time with Santana… Luckily Hayley was coming next week so the blonde could get in some quality time with her other best friend before Santana was the only one left in Lima… Well she had Puck too... Her eyes went wide… Puck and Santana… Without Hayley balancing it out… That will just be a disaster.

"What's going on in that head of yours, baby?" Rachel asked and then took another sip of her smoothie.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "Oh… Just about when Hayley leaves and Puck and San being together."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked curiously.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah… It's just going to be different without Hayley… I hope San and Puck don't kill each other," Quinn asked as she chuckled.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend, glad to see Lucy getting through the idea of Hayley not being around when they go back to school.

Once the couple finished their smoothie, Quinn placed their glasses in the dishwasher and then turned to her girlfriend, "Okay… We better head. It's around an hour and a half drive… You wanna grab a coffee on the way?"

Rachel just nodded and walked over to grab her handbag that was on the kitchen bench, Quinn grabbed her folder and clutch and then walked to the front door, "So… I have another surprise… I gave Rick the day off today."

Rachel scrunched up her face, "How are we getting to Malibu than?"

Quinn smiled and opened the front door, walking out and having Rachel follow, the blonde pointed down to the driveway, "In this."

The brunette's eyes went wide as she starred at a silver Audi R8, already with it's top down. Quinn quickly locked the front door and then walked down to the car, opening the passenger side door for the brunette, "I'm thinking of buying one when we get back to Lima, so I organized to get a test vehicle."

Rachel smiled as she walked down to the car, "And they just handed over the keys to you?"

Quinn chuckled as she nodded, "When you have the money… Yes they do, they're picking it up tomorrow morning… So lets have some fun while we have it."

The brunette smiled and nodded, "I'm feeling like a rich person right now."

The softball player laughed, "The days just started, baby… There is more to come."

Rachel smiled as she placed a peck on her girlfriend's cheek and then she slipped in the car, admiring the leather material around her body.

* * *

Once the couple arrived in Malibu, Quinn turned and smiled at her girlfriend, "I have to get this car."

All Rachel could do was nod… Because, yes… Lucy needed this car. The brunette then quickly fixed her hair, and then looked around at her surroundings, noticing that Quinn parked in front of a beach house, Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Why are we here?"

"We're meeting a lady called Janice… I think that's her waiting at the front door of the house," Quinn smiled as she hopped out of the car and walked around to open the door for her girlfriend.

Rachel stepped out and moved her hand through Quinn's hair to fix the light curls in the blonde's hair. "Yes…but why at this location? What aren't you telling me?"

The blonde smiled, "Okay… See this beach house?"

Rachel turned and nodded, "Yes… It's lovely."

"Well this is the first house on the list to check out today," Quinn said with a shrug. Rachel looked at her girlfriend; she was still confused. "I'm thinking of buying a beach house in Malibu and I want your opinion on which one to buy," Quinn stated as she moved her hand down to embrace with her girlfriends.

The brunette went wide-eyed, "You're buying a house… Here in California? Why?"

The softball player nodded, "It's a holiday house that I'm also planning to rent out to others… It's a good investment," Quinn said with a shrug.

Rachel still stood there with her eyes opened wide. Quinn smiled, "Baby… Dads been helping me out with paperwork and research and he thinks it's a good idea… Plus, if I ever want to get away or have a weekend getaway, what better place than here?"

"Wow…" Rachel managed to get out, "I don't feel like a sixteen year old right now," the brunette started to giggle.

Quinn laughed, "When you've grown up with a father owning hundreds of hotels and investing in properties your whole life, it's seems normal."

"So you don't own any other places?" Rachel wondered.

"Me personally?" Quinn asked, seeing Rachel nod she added "No… I don't, hopefully I'll have one by the end of today."

The brunette smiled. Quinn squeezed their embraced hands, "Okay, Ms. Berry let's go meet Janice."

"Do… Do I have to act differently?" Rachel wondered. "I don't want to spoil your chance at getting a house."

Quinn chuckled and turned her head, "Baby… Just be yourself."

The brunette nodded, Quinn leaned over and pecked her on the cheek and then the couple walked up the path and met Janice at the front door of the beach house. "Mrs. Maxwell, I'm Quinn Fabray," the blonde said as she held out her hand for the lady with short black hair to shake. Janice smiled at the blonde and shook her head, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fabray… And please call me Janice."

Quinn nodded and then turned to her girlfriend and then back to the retailer, "Janice, this is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry, I hope it's okay that I brought her along, I'd like to hear her opinions on the houses because she will be accompanying me on most of my getaways here, so I want her to like the beach house I choose."

Rachel released her hold from her girlfriends and smiled up at Janice as she moved her hand to shake the woman, "Hello Ms. Berry. Ms. Fabray has picked out some wonderful beach houses that we're going to visit today, so I'm sure your thoughts will be very valuable."

The brunette smiled, "Thank you. I'm rather excited to see what is on the agenda for today."

"Wonderful," Janice said enthusiastically as she turned and placed the key into the door of the beach house, "Let's start to explore," the lady said as she swung open the two large wooden doors, moving aside for Quinn and Rachel to enter first. The blonde wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist as Janice pulled out and handed the booklet of the beach house over to Rachel before the couple walked through the two wide open doors, Janice following behind as she started to list all the features of the beach house.

* * *

"The walls out on the deck area give the place perfect privacy," Janice smiled as she ushered Quinn outside. The blonde flipping through the booklet of the beach house, nodding to what the dark haired lady was saying. "So what you're saying it that this is the perfect place for a celebrity going on holidays?" Quinn asked looking up.

Janice nodded, "Absolutely, I've even got some agents of well known celebrities already interested in staying in this place when they come over to California for business."

The blonde gave the woman a serious nod. "I'm going to go find my girlfriend."

Janice smiled and nodded, "Of course, take your time and let me know if you have any other questions."

Quinn walked up the spiral staircase and found her girlfriend admiring the view from the large en-suite bedroom, it had full-length glass windows, but from what Quinn had read in the booklet, from the tint in the glass people were unable to see through it from the outside. Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist as she too admired the beachfront view from the window. "This is the beach you drew for me…" Rachel whispered as she turned around in her girlfriends embrace to face said girlfriend, "On Valentine's Week… This is the beach you sketched."

The softball player smiled, "Yes."

"You were thinking of investing in a property back then?" Rachel wondered surprised.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yes, I did some research before I confronted dad about it."

The brunette just shook her head, overcome by how knowledgeable and mature her girlfriend was in this area, "I love this place… It's my favorite so far."

"I think this is the one," Quinn smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips, "Let me go speak to Janice and work out all the paperwork… I need her to fax everything over to dad so he can look over it before I actually sign for the property."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked back into their beach house, Rachel still overwhelmed from the day and night she's just had, "How did you know that Chicago was on a Broadway Tour and were here?" The blonde smiled, she took Rachel to the Pantages Theatre to go watch _Chicago_. "I just did some research, and seeing as I was only given one day to plan and take you out before Hayley arrives I was able to take a lot of time," Quinn chuckled, "Plus, it was _Chicago_ or _West Side Story_ and I quite frankly prefer _Chicago_."

Rachel laughed, "I love how well diverse you're becoming in musical theatre knowledge." Quinn laughed with her girlfriend, "Yes, well you do talk about it a lot, and also Sara Ramirez was in the C_hicago_ film, so I did know a little bit about it before you came along."

The brunette walked over to her girlfriend who was now in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, "You and Grey's Anatomy."

Quinn shrugged, "It's a great show and it's the only show you watch with me."

Rachel giggled, "That's because that's the only show I like out of your numerous TV shows you watch."

Quinn chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "You just like it because you daydream about wanting a McDreamy."

Rachel smiled as she shook her head, "That is not true, I wouldn't date Patrick Dempsey… Plus, I already have found my McDreamy… And my McSteamy… And my McGorgeous."

The blonde lightly laughed as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. As she pulled back the blonde escaped from their embrace and walked over to the wine rack that she was planning to go to when she entered the kitchen, looking throughout the wines and picking the one she wanted. Quinn turned around and went into a drawer and pulled out a corkscrew opener. The blonde looking at her girlfriend as her hands went to work with opening the wine bottle, "Now I'm going to open this and then let it rest for a bit while I jump into the shower and then change out of these clothes, then I'm planning to go up on the deck and relax in one of those lounge chairs, sip on my wine and celebrate the investment I made today… I'd love it if you would accompany me," Quinn smiled.

Rachel's eyebrows rose, "How did you manage to get all these wines? And I didn't even know that you drank wine."

Quinn smiled, "Just like how I managed to fill up our fridge and pantry with food… I got someone to buy it for us. And I've had a few sips of wine here and there. When I got extremely bored at all the charity benefits I had to go to, I stole a lot," the blonde laughed.

The brunette smiled, "I've never tried wine before," Rachel said seriously.

"Did you want to try it? It's red and I prefer it better than white… It's got a fruity taste to it… I know you've said you never wanted to try alcohol, so don't feel pressured," Quinn said as she pulled out the cork.

Rachel shook her head, "I'll try a glass, we're celebrating after all, baby," the brunette smiled, "I'm just going to have a shower and change as well, did you want me to use the other restroom?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'll use it, you use our en-suite, Rach."

* * *

Once the couple were ready, both of them found themselves snuggling up together on the same longue chair, Quinn took a sip of her wine and then placed it on the table next to her, while Rachel took a sip and then held onto it while resting against her girlfriend's body, both of them just appreciating the atmosphere as they silently listened to the waves crash.

"Just to let you know, don't try and get me up tomorrow morning… I'm not going to get up early, I'm sleeping in," the blonde said seriously; Rachel giggled and just nodded, content to be in silence.

The couple relaxing in silence until Quinn broke it, "Did I make you feel uncomfortable today?" Quinn whispered out.

Rachel looked up from resting against her girlfriend's breasts and shook her head, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've never seen me like I was today," the blonde honestly said.

"Yes I have…" Rachel trailed off with a smile, Quinn scrunching up her face confused, "I've seen it when you converse with your father on particular topics, I've seen it when you speak to our private drivers… I've seen it when you address an adult you don't know… I just didn't see it in this extent before."

"So you weren't uncomfortable?" the blonde asked seriously.

Rachel smiled, as she shook her head, "Of course not… I love seeing this side of you, baby… Don't get me wrong, I've never been exposed to it with anyone else before, and it makes me feel older than a sixteen year old, but… But I get to see a bit of how you were raised and all the qualities you have developed from your father."

"So it doesn't weird you out? The background I have and the money I have?" the blonde asked vulnerably.

The brunette moved and placed her wine glass next to her girlfriend and then repositioned herself to straddling the blonde's waist, "Lucy, of course not. When I say I love you I don't just mean I love bits of you… I love everything about you. So you grew up differently to me," Rachel shrugged, "I grew up in a different place than you did… Does that mean you love me any less?"

"No," Quinn said quickly, cutting her girlfriend off.

Rachel smiled, "See, we have different upbringings and different pasts… That doesn't change what I feel about you… Maybe we grew up in Different Worlds but somehow we found each other… And for some reason I feel like we're meant for each other… We fit perfectly together, baby."

Quinn smiled, "We do fit perfectly together."

The brunette smiled, "Like two missing puzzle pieces."

Quinn beamed, "Very big ones, love," the blonde expressed as she moved her hands to her girlfriends neck and pulled said girlfriend down for an earth-shattering kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

_I want to thank all the new people who have added the story to either alerts, favorites or both, I've been receiving more notifications than usual so I have to say thank you to everyone who continues to read, and also those ones who leave me a review each chapter, I appreciate you all._

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 41:**

Quinn leaned closer to her girlfriend and started to place kisses along Rachel's exposed neckline, "Baby, wake up."

Rachel stirred in her sleep and smiled as she felt the blonde wrapping her arm around her waist and moving Rachel off her side to lay on her back, meanwhile continuing to kiss and suck all over her neck. "Mmmm," Rachel moaned out, "That feels good."

The blonde smiled and slowly moved her body to rest on top of her girlfriend's body, Quinn moved her head down the brunettes body, placing kisses on her way. Rachel opened her eyes as she felt and watched her girlfriend move down her exposed upper body.

"This is a nice way to wake up," Rachel smiled out in a yawn.

Quinn smiled and then connected her eyes with her girlfriends, "Well it's our last day we get to spend together… Hayley is getting picked up by Rick tonight."

Rachel nodded, "Get back to what you were doing, I don't want to think about Hayley right now."

The softball player chuckled, "Me either," Quinn expressed as she moved her head down to one of Rachel's breasts, twirling her tongue around the brunettes nipple before placing her mouth around said nipple.

"Lucy…" Rachel moaned out.

Quinn explored her girlfriend's breasts with undeniable pleasure and then made her way back up to Rachel's face and then smacked their lips together.

"I want to wake up like this every morning," Quinn expressed as she moved to Rachel's neck again, but also moving her leg in-between her girlfriends, and then pushing her thigh against girlfriend's center causing friction on said girlfriend's clit.

"Oh my God… Yes," Rachel said as her head flipped back and dug deeper into the pillow, her hands finding rest on her girlfriends exposed back, the sheet they slept in at the blondes waist, just covering the green pajama shorts she had on.

The brunette moved her thigh near Quinn's center so when the blonde pushed down in her, Rachel's thigh would be pressed against her girlfriend's clit as well. Quinn groaned out in pleasure as Rachel's thigh found her center, the blonde starting to move at a faster pace.

Rachel scrunched up her face, "Baby…" she moaned out, "Do… Do you hear something?"

The softball player slowed down a little bit to try to hear something but failed, the blonde looked down at her girlfriend and shook her head, "No…love. It's… It's probably the waves crashing."

The brunette nodded and then moved her hands to Quinn's neck slowly pulling her down, "Go faster…baby," and then smacked their lips together.

**Flashback outside Quinn and Rachel's bedrooms:**

"Thanks for coming to get me early, Rick. I wanted to surprise Quinn and Rachel," Hayley expressed as she grabbed her bag from her private driver.

"You're welcome, Ms. Anderson. Have a good day," Rick smiled and then turned to the other two girls he didn't know would be accompanying the brunette, "You too, Ms. Lopez and Brittany."

Santana smiled and winked at the elderly man, causing him to blush as he hopped into his car, Hayley pushing her best friend in the shoulder to make her stop, "You better not make me regret bringing you," Hayley said seriously to Santana; Brittany waved and yelled out to Rick as he drove off, "Goodbye, Rick. Have a fun day!"

The Latina turned and smirked at her ex-head cheerleader, "You didn't invite me… Britt and I just decided to crash… But you're welcome… I wouldn't want to be third-wheel to those two lovebirds."

Hayley chuckled and then started to make her way up to the beach house, "Let's see if we can break in."

Santana pushed passed the brunette, "I've gots this covered," as she fiddled with the doorknob, pulling something out of her hair and placing it in the lock, and then successfully opening it, she turned around to her two best friends and smirked, "I didn't think I could do that."

Brittany smiled and gave her best friend a small clap. Then the trio walked into the beach house and took the time to admire the place, "Shit Q has some class," Santana whispered out, both Hayley and Brittany nodding.

"Let's go find them… I want to give Rachie a hug," Brittany smiled as they walked down the hall, noticing only one door closed. All of them looked at each other, "I don't think we should go in," Brittany expressed.

"Oh come on… It's 10 o'clock already, those two should be up," Hayley whispered.

"I ain't walkin in on something dirty… You go," Santana said to Hayley.

Hayley rolled her eyes and then turned the doorknob, opening it and then going wide-eyed… Oh shit.

**End of Flashback.**

"Sur… Oh shit!" Hayley whispered out as she saw her best friend hovering over her other best friend locking lips together and seeing movement she didn't want to see.

Quinn quickly moved out of her lip-lock with her girlfriend and whipped her head around, spotting Hayley wide-eyed and then behind the brunette spotting Santana and Brittany. Quinn went wide eyed as she quickly moved the sheet over Rachel's upper body, covering her up, the blonde obviously not caring about her exposed upper body, "Get the fuck out!" the softball player angrily yelled.

Hayley backed out straight away and closed the door with a slam. "I told you we shouldn't have gone inside," Brittany stated with a frown.

"Shit Hay… My fuckin eyes… I just saw two people doing it that I didn't want to see fuckin getting there freak on," Santana said as she shivered.

"They weren't having sex," Brittany voiced.

Both Hayley and Santana turned to the tall blonde, "Did you not see what we saw in there?" Hayley asked.

Brittany nodded, "I saw… But they weren't having sex."

Both Santana and Hayley shrugged and shook their head. "I need a drink," Santana stated as she walked off to the kitchen. "Q, better fuckin have some alcohol in this house," the Latina muttered.

"San, it's 10," Brittany sadly expressed as she followed the Latina.

Back in the bedroom Quinn and Rachel stared wide-eyed at each other, "I… I thought Hayley was flying in this afternoon?" Rachel asked shocked.

The blonde nodded. It wasn't Quinn's first time being walked in on, but it was with Rachel. "So did I… But I guess she changed her flight," Quinn expressed looking down at her girlfriend.

"And was that Santana and Brittany with her?" the brunette asked. Quinn nodded. "Did you invite them to come?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head, "I was just about to ask you that."

"I didn't invite them… Maybe Hayley did," Rachel voiced.

The blonde shook her head again, "If I had to guess, I'd say San invited herself."

Rachel just nodded. "Are you okay?" Quinn expressed as she moved her hand down to caress her girlfriend's cheek. The brunette nodded, "Just a little stunned." Rachel moved her hand away from clinging onto the sheet and then moved it to Quinn's face to move the hair that had fallen in front of the blondes face behind her ear, "You have very quick reflexes… Thank you for covering me up," Rachel expressed.

The softball player smiled, "I guess softball has its benefits," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel giggled and then she stopped when she remembered something, the brunette looked at her girlfriend and placed a playful glare on her face, "I told you I heard something."

Quinn eyebrows rose, because yes she did… And then the blonde lightly laughed, "I guess it was that sixth sense I keep hearing about."

The brunette giggled, "I'm going to go have a quick shower," Rachel said as she leaned up and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips and slipped her body off the bed.

Quinn laid down on the bed and huffed… _Fuck_… The blonde then moved off the bed and grabbed a t-shirt, shoving it on before walking out of the bedroom. The blonde then made her way to the kitchen seeing Santana already holding onto a Tequila bottle and pouring herself a shot, then immediately taking it with a shiver. Quinn walked over to her Latina best friend and snatched the bottle out of her hands, screwing the lid back on and placing it away. The blonde then walked over to the coffee maker and started to pour the ingredients inside and then turning it on, she hadn't acknowledged one of her best friends yet.

Brittany hesitantly walked over to the blonde, "Hi Quinnie, I'm so sorry for walking in on you and Rachie."

Quinn turned and smiled, "It's okay, Britt," the softball player expressed as she leaned up and gave the tall blonde a peck on the cheek, "It's good to see you." The tall blonde beamed and nodded.

The softball player then grabbed a mug and then poured the made coffee in said mug, the blonde then finally turning around, leaning up against the bench as she noticed both Hayley's and Santana's eyes on her. Narrowing her eyes she finally spoke up "You fucking idiots," the blonde said shaking her head and then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry, Q… Hay opened the door," Santana said straight away, noticing that her blonde best friend was really pissed off.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't fucking care who opened the door… You shouldn't have… Do both of you not know how to fucking knock?" The blonde wouldn't have been this pissed if this happened with someone else, but she knew how insecure her girlfriend was and she wasn't going to let her best friends get away with it.

Both Hayley and Santana went wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, Quinn… Really. Next time I'll knock… Where's Rachel? Let me go apologize," Hayley stated seriously.

Quinn shook her head, "She's in the shower, you can wait till she comes out."

Hayley shook her head and then turned to walk away, "I'll go say it now, it's okay."

The blonde went wide-eyed, "Rachel is in the shower."

The ex-head cheerleader shrugged, "It's okay, Q… I don't mind. I feel horrible for what I did, I wanna apologize."

Quinn shook her head and raised her voice, "You will not fucking go talk to my girlfriend while she's in the shower, Hayley! Give her some fucking privacy."

Hayley went wide-eyed, Quinn hadn't yelled at her like this before. "Come on, Q… Don't get jealous."

The softball player rolled her eyes as she turned and placed her coffee mug down on the bench then turned back to her best friend, "I'm not fucking jealous. I want you to respect my girlfriend's privacy. Have you ever thought that she might not be okay with you seeing her naked?"

"Oh," was all Hayley expressed. Quinn nodded and picked up her coffee mug then turned back to her two best friends, "Rachel might not be as comfortable with the way she looks as all of us… And maybe that's because you two gave her grief about her looks since the start of fucking Freshman year…and became worse when she showed a little interest with Finn. Did you ever think the only reason she did that was because he was the first person to actually look at her as a person and not call her one of those fucking horrible names you came up with?" Quinn yelled, giving a glare to Santana because she knew most of the nicknames that Rachel had, came from the Latina.

"Quinn, we basically bullied everyone who wasn't popular in the school before you came… And I've apologized to Rachel," Hayley stated softly.

"Me too, Q" Santana added quickly.

Quinn just shook her head, "Yes, I know! But all I see is that you bullied my girlfriend for kicks… And didn't stop until I came around!" the blonde yelled.

Both Hayley and Santana stayed wide eyed, not knowing what to say or do. Quinn shook her head as she started to walk off but continued to talk to Santana and Hayley, "Just so you both know, Rachel is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on," the blonde expressed as she slipped passed the two and walked outside onto the deck.

Brittany gave out a sad smile, while Hayley and Santana just stared wide-eyed. Silence filled the room until Rachel walked out of the hallway and made her way to the kitchen, smiling at the three girls, "Hello," the brunette smiled as she walked closer.

The three old friends turned to the brunette; Rachel saw the distressed look on all of their faces "Is everyone okay?"

"Ummm… Quinn just flipped out on us," Hayley voiced and looked to the deck, spotting Quinn looking out onto the ocean.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend and frowned, "I'll be right back," the brunette stated as she turned and walked through the glass doors and out on the deck, "Lucy, are you okay?"

Quinn turned around and smiled as she saw her girlfriend, "Yeah… Just may have lost it in there."

The brunette moved closer to her girlfriend, moving her hand to rub up and down one of Quinn's upper arm, "Come back inside… Brittany, Hayley and Santana are here to see us… They didn't mean to do what they did."

The blonde smiled and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I know."

The couple then walked inside and when Hayley said them she walked straight up to them, "Quinn, I'm really sorry… About everything," then she turned to Rachel, "Rach, I'm sorry for walking in on you two… Honestly."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I know… Sorry about lashing out."

Hayley shrugged, "I kind of deserved it."

As the trio walked into the kitchen it was Santana's time to apologize, "Q… Rach, I really am sorry for clit blocking you."

Quinn finally relaxed and chuckled, Rachel scrunched up her face in disgust, while Hayley looked surprised, "So that's what you call it?"

Everyone then laughed as the atmosphere calmed down straight away. Quinn turning to her girlfriend, "I'll make you a coffee, babe." Rachel smiled and nodded, Brittany beamed and skipped over to her best friend and pulled her in a hug, "Rachie! I hope it's okay that San and I came."

Rachel smiled in the hug, "It's okay Brittany, I'm happy you're here. It would have been perfect if Tina tagged along also."

Brittany pulled back and frowned, "I actually asked her to come but she said she couldn't afford it."

"Q should have paid for her," Santana said with a chuckle, all eyes then landed on her, "What? I was jokin," the Latina added seriously.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned back to the coffee machine.

"T said that she'll come on vacation with us next summer," Brittany beamed.

"I'm taking Rach to Australia next summer…" Quinn voiced as she was pouring the coffee in the mug.

"You're what?" Rachel whispered out surprised.

Quinn turned around and smiled, "Woops… I wasn't suppose to tell you that," the blonde laughed as she moved over to her girlfriend and handed her the coffee.

"When were you going to tell me?" Rachel smiled as she took the coffee mug.

"It was going to be your Christmas present this year," Quinn shrugged.

Rachel beamed, "You want me to come to Australia next summer?"

"Yeah, of course… I want you to see where I grew up, and meet Fran and Lachlan, my Auntie Kim, and my grandparents," the blonde stated.

The brunette leaned up and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Is anyone gonna bring up that Q's Christmas presents to her girlfriend involve taking her on vacation?" Santana stated seriously.

"Well, you just did," Hayley said with a laugh.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend, "You spoil me too much."

Quinn chuckled and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, "You spoil me also, Rach."

Hayley rolled her eyes as she watched the two interact then looked over at Brittany and Santana, "Thank God you two came."

Santana nodded, because… Duh… She already knew that. "So what's your plans for today, lovebirds?"

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, as Rachel answered, "Nothing actually, the last few days have been extremely eventful, we were going to just relax around here and wait for Hayley to come, then go out for dinner somewhere," the brunette shrugged.

"Well beach time for me… Which room can I have, Q?" the Latina asked her best friend, "I wanna change so I can get my tan on," the Latina added.

"Any room besides mine and Rachel's," the blonde voiced.

Santana nodded but didn't leave the kitchen yet, "Have you made plans for tomorrow?" the Latina asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head, "I told Hayley she could choose what she wants to do… But the next day after that we have planned for Disneyland."

Brittany beamed and squealed out happily. Santana nodded and smirked, "Sweet, because we're going Skydiving," the Latina voiced and then walked off when she saw Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me!" Rachel chocked out.

Santana turned her head as she walked through the living area, "Hay, calm Shorty down," and then disappeared with her bag down the hallway.

Hayley nodded and then moved over to Rachel and Quinn, the blonde slipped out of the way, she didn't want to intervene in this, so she decided to walk over to Brittany, "Hey, B… You wanna help me chop up some fruit?" the blonde whispered out.

Brittany smiled and nodded, and then the two blondes got to work, while the two brunettes were staring at each other. "What's going on, Hayley?" the diva asked.

"We're going skydiving tomorrow," Hayley said with a shrug.

Rachel still with wide eyes spoke back to the other brunette, "From what small knowledge I know about skydiving, I still know you have to be at least 18, and you're the only one in our group who is 18, so how is this even possible?"

The ex-cheerleader smiled, "You do know what fake ID's are, right?"

The petite brunette huffed, "Of course I know what they are, but I don't have one."

Hayley's eyebrows lifted, as a smile grew, "Maybe someone got you one."

"You got me a fake ID?" Rachel asked surprised.

The hazel eyed brunette nodded, "Yeah… I had a feeling that you didn't have one so I got Puck to organize one for me… And I know that Q has one so I didn't bother about her."

Rachel just nodded and then turned to look at her girlfriend who was chopping up fruit, putting some in the blender in front of her and some on a plate, "Lucy, did you know about this?"

Quinn looked up and shook her head, "No I didn't."

"So why aren't you as surprised as me right now?" Rachel wondered.

The blonde chuckled, "You're talking about me, baby… Why would it surprise me? Plus, I'm up for skydiving… Always thought to do it, the opportunity just hasn't come up."

Rachel nodded, because yes, why would it surprise her girlfriend. Rachel looked back at Hayley, "I don't know if I want to do this."

Hayley nodded, "All good, Rach. You don't need to jump if you don't want to. But I spoke to your dads and they know about it… Well not about the fake ID… But they said that you could if you wanted to."

Rachel's eyebrows went wide, "You spoke to my fathers?"

The ex-head cheerleader chuckled, "Yes. Why do you think I asked for your phone number for your house when we were up in Columbus together."

"I thought you just wanted it to call me," Rachel stated confused.

Hayley laughed, "Ummm I have your cell number for that."

"Oh," Rachel expressed to what Hayley just laughed at. The ex-head cheerleader looked at her blonde best friend, "I now know what you mean when you've told me your girlfriend is adorable."

Quinn laughed and nodded. Rachel just lightly pushed Hayley in the shoulder, who just laughed at her. "I'll think about it," Rachel stated to Hayley, who just smiled and nodded.

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and her tall blonde best friend, the brunette placing her coffee mug on the bench and then wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "You okay?" Quinn whispered out. The brunette nodded against her girlfriends shoulder. "You know you don't have to do it… But also consider it… When is the next time something like this will come around? I don't want you to regret it," the blonde whispered again.

"I know," Rachel stated.

Brittany smiled as she secretly watched the two interact… She wished she could find someone to interact with like that.

Santana then walked out of the hallway, in nothing but a skimpy red bikini, Brittany looked up from chopping up the fruit in front of her and went wide eyed… Santana looked hot. Santana noticed the look that Brittany was giving her and shyly smiled, until the Latina spotted Hayley looking at her, "I see you settled down the tiny diva."

Rachel huffed as she rolled her eyes, while Hayley smiled and nodded. "You want me to make your favorite smoothie, baby?" Quinn asked.

The brunette shook her head, "Can you make me yours please, Lucy."

Quinn smiled and nodded. Santana went wide-eyed as she overheard the couple interact, "Rach?" the Latina asked. Rachel connected eyes with the Latina, "When did you start callin Q, Lucy?"

The blonde silently laughed, she forgot about that… Quinn was getting use to hearing her brunette call her by her actual name. Before Rachel answered, Quinn did for her, "Rach has been calling me that since the start of the year… She just hasn't said it in front of others." Hayley smiled, because she remembered Rachel slipping and calling Quinn, Lucy, two months ago.

Santana just nodded and then shrugged, Quinn whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "You don't need to stop… Everyone here knows my actual first name."

Rachel smiled and squeezed her arms tighter around the blonde's waist, "You won't mind?"

The softball player smiled, "I'd actually prefer it," Quinn expressed as she closed the lid on the blender and turned it on.

Rachel nodded as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "What smoothie you got?" Santana asked walking over to the kitchen bench, on the opposite side to Quinn, Rachel and Brittany, the side that Hayley was standing on.

"A strawberry, blueberry and raspberry one, did you want one?" Quinn asked.

Santana started to smirk… _Oh here we go_, Quinn thought as a smile grew on her face as she shook her head… This holiday was definitely going to be different with Santana and Brittany here… But maybe it was going to be a good different…


	42. Chapter 42

_Quick shout out to __**CarmellaD'Winter**__, there's something in this chapter we spoke about together a while ago. I just want to say a thank you for opening my mind up to writing parts of this chapter._

_And **CarolineSC**, as promised :D. Enjoy the read on your flight._

_Again, just saying thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 42:**

"Q, you're missing out… This daiquiri is the shit," Santana said from her lounge chair as she took a sip of her cocktail.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist tighter, "I might have one later."

Rachel took a sip of her wine and smiled at her girlfriend then rested her head back on her blonde's shoulder.

"Rachie, when did you start drinking wine?" Brittany smiled from her spot on her longue chair. All the five girls were relaxing on the deck on the four longue chairs after their day events, Quinn and Rachel obviously sharing one.

"The other day actually, it's quite lovely," Rachel stated with a smile.

Quinn chuckled, "It should be, each bottle is over a hundred dollars each."

Rachel went wide-eyed, "Wine is that expensive?"

The blonde chuckled, "It can cost a lot more than that, baby. But I don't drink cheap wine… Just cheap spirits," the blonde laughed.

Silence filled the area, all content to listen to the sounds of the ocean just below them, until Hayley spoke up after she took a sip of her wine, with a smile on her face, "You did really well today, Rach."

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad I did it, I would have regretted it if I didn't," the brunette said as she smiled at her brunette best friend and gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze at the same time.

**Flashback:**

"Oh my God… Oh my God… I'm going to die. This is it… This is what I'll be remembered for… Rachel Barbra Berry plummeting from the sky because her parachute didn't open… Not, the EGOT winner Rachel Barbra Berry dying from being attack by a stalker!" the brunette screamed as she looked outside of the plane… Why the hell did she think this was a good idea?

Quinn was sitting opposite her girlfriend on the planes carpet, as they weren't any chairs in the back of the plane, "Rach! Look at me!" the blonde stated. Hayley, Santana and Brittany were behind the two girls ignoring their interaction, as they were busy playing scissors, paper, rock with themselves and their tandem jumpers to fill in their time before they jumped.

Rachel turned her eyes from the small window and met concerned hazel eyes, the blonde reached out her hand and the brunette immediately clung to it. "What about, _I don't need a parachute, baby, if I got you_?"

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes, "Baby, we're 14,000 feet in the air, I need a parachute."

The softball player smiled, "Baby, do you trust me?"

"Of course," Rachel stated straight away.

"Then trust me that nothing bad is going to happen, we're not jumping out of a plane in a third world country, this is California," Quinn voiced seriously, she knew that Rachel would calm down hearing what she said, and it did, until the planes door opened and the wind swished throughout the small plane.

"OH SHIT!" Santana yelled from the back, now scared. "Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea?" the Latina said to herself.

Rachel stared at her girlfriend, "I think I'm going to pee myself, Lucy!"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle, "Do you want me to go first?"

The brunette shook her head, "I'll… I'll go. Better get this over and done with."

The softball player just nodded. "You ready, Rachel?" the lady behind her voiced. Rachel shook her head, "No… But I guess I have to be."

The woman moved both of them to the door, Rachel went wide eyed, "Fuck!"

Hayley burst out laughing, "That's the first time I've heard you swear," she yelled over the noise of the air and plane engines.

"Well I'm about to die… So I should become a little delinquent," Rachel said trying to calm down but it didn't help, she turned to her girlfriend, "If I die, I'm breaking up with you for sweet-talking me into doing this last night in bed! I will not fall for your sexiness ever again," the brunette stated seriously.

Quinn just laughed, "Love you, babe! And we both know that's not true."

The brunette finally smiled and nodded, "I love you, Lucy," Rachel expressed before she turned to the door, her tandem partner pushing her closer to the door, making them dangle their feet off the plane. Rachel going wide eyed as her heart pulsed… Then she was no longer in the plane… She was falling...

**End of Flashback.**

"You did great, baby… I however wished I saw Santana jump," Quinn laughed, so did every other girl, besides Santana.

"Fuck it was funny, Q! She was yelling in Spanish and then she started praying to Jesus," Hayley chuckled.

"It was cute," Brittany said with a kind smile.

"You know you all piss me off so much," quickly turning to Brittany, "Not you Britt," then glared at Quinn and Hayley, "But yes you two… I don't know why I chose you as my best friends… I think I might go find some others."

Quinn and Hayley just laughed. "Who else would want you?" the blonde stated with a laugh.

"Lucy, that's not nice," Rachel voiced as she lightly slapped her girlfriend.

The blonde looked down at her girlfriend, "I was only joking, baby."

Santana just rolled her eyes, and a small smile grew on her face. "What were your best friends like in Australia?" Hayley asked the blonde.

Quinn smiled, "Nothing like any of you," the blonde chuckled, "Though we use to joke around with each other all the time though… Like we do. We use to see each other everyday and train together, we use to always have a lot of fun."

"And you stopped talking with them because you stopped playing?" Hayley wondered.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, we kind of lost touch."

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend to see if she was okay, she smiled when she noticed that the blonde was still relaxed.

"Did you have the hots for any of the girls on your team?" Santana asked.

The brunette sat from her position on her girlfriends shoulder, "Oh… I've never asked that before," Rachel said curiously.

Quinn smiled, "Do you want to know?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'm a little curious, actually. I know that Emily was your first girlfriend… Well only girlfriend before me… But I haven't asked if you had crushes on anyone before."

"Come on Quinnie, spill," Brittany smiled.

"Okay… There was this one girl who was a year older than me, her name was Sarah," Quinn stated.

Rachel smiled, "What was she like?"

"Well she was a brunette… Very pretty… Nice… We just use to get on really well," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Rachel 2.0," Santana stated seriously. Hayley chuckled and nodded because she was thinking the same thing. Rachel whipped her head around at the Latina, "Excuse me?"

The Latina chuckled, "Q just dotted off qualities about you."

"She was not like Rachel, we just got on really well and I thought she was pretty… Shit I was only 13 and figuring myself out… It was only a little crush," Quinn said with a laugh.

"So you have only really liked Rachie?" Brittany wondered.

The blonde just nodded, while Rachel beamed and leaned back down and rested herself against her girlfriend, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before resting her head against Quinn's shoulder.

"I find that hard to believe, Q… You hooked up with heaps of girls and you didn't have feelings for any one of them?" Hayley wondered.

Quinn shook her head, "I shut down my feelings when I was sleeping around… Yeah maybe I thought some were hot but I didn't have honest true feelings about any one of them."

"Not even that Emily bitch?" Santana asked.

The softball player shook her head again, "She was just someone who came around at the perfect timing when I wanted to shut everything down."

"Okay… I've got a question," Hayley voiced curiously. "If you were straight, who would you date at school?"

"Finn," Quinn said quickly, with a shrug and a straight face. All four girls went wide-eyed and Rachel pulled herself off her girlfriend almost spilling her wine.

The blonde looked around and then burst out laughing as she started to clap, "Holy crap! I just had you all!"

Brittany started laughing first then Santana followed, "Shit, Q! Luckily I didn't have a drink in my mouth… Good one!"

Rachel started to giggle and then settled back down snuggling with her girlfriend while Hayley just looked at Quinn with a glare, "Are you insulting me?"

Quinn laughed and nodded, "You're fault for dating a giant oaf like him."

The ex-head cheerleader then started to laugh, "Okay… My fault on that one… I've learnt from my mistake, if a guy can't keep it up for 10 seconds you need to walk away."

Rachel and Brittany looked disgusted while Quinn and Santana laughed. "Finn's not a horrible guy," Brittany stated, Rachel nodding along.

"Okays… He isn't, but he's a fuckin idiot that annoys me," the Latina stated seriously.

Everyone laughed at the Latina until Hayley looked over at Quinn, "But seriously? Who would you date?"

The blonde just shrugged, "Honestly have no idea." Hayley turned to Rachel, "What about you, Rach? Please don't tell me it would be Finn."

Rachel giggled, "No, of course not. My crush on him was very middle school," the brunette continued to giggle, "I actually didn't find him appealing in anyway." Hayley nodded. "But I haven't even considered the thought of dating someone else, so I'm not sure."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "You two are fucking no fun… I'm talking hypothetically here."

"Why would I need to even think hypothetically when I've got Lucy?" Rachel stated with a smile. Quinn beamed and then took her girlfriends wine glass and took a sip, then handed it back to the brunette.

Hayley again rolled her eyes, "Come on… Just for fun. I'll even make it easier for you two lesbian and put girls in the choices."

Quinn laughed, while Rachel giggled. The couple then stared at each other, "If you do it, I'll do it," Quinn stated.

Rachel nodded, "Okay, but you go first."

The blonde nodded and then turned and looked at Hayley. "And honest answer, no shitting around this time," Hayley stated with a chuckle.

"Okay… Ummm… I'd probably date Tina," Quinn stated seriously.

Rachel slipped out of their embrace to stare in her girlfriends hazel eyes, "You'd date Tina? I thought you were going to say Hayley."

Quinn laughed, "As if I'd date Hayley."

"Hey!" Hayley yelled out and then started to laugh, "I wouldn't date myself either," the ex-head cheerleader added.

"Fucking Rachel 2.0 again," Santana voiced out.

Everyone looked at the Latina, "What? She's like an Asian Berry… Except less annoying and less diva. You just would date her cause she's one of Rachel's best friends."

Hayley and Brittany laughed and nodded, while Rachel just started to giggle as she turned to her girlfriend, "Santana has a point. Tina and I are very similar."

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "Well who would you date?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Come on," Quinn said as she moved her hand to Rachel's waist and started to rub the area. "I'd date Hayley."

Santana and Brittany burst out in laughter, while Hayley sat their wide-eyed. "You'd seriously date Hayley?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes," Rachel said with a shrug. "Once you get to really know her she has a kind heart underneath," Rachel added.

Hayley smiled, "Thanks, Rach."

The diva just shrugged. "You do know the only reason you'd date her is because she reminds you of Quinn, right?" Santana voiced. "Those two are fuckin identical sometimes."

Rachel smiled, "Yes, I know… That's why I said it," Rachel giggled.

"So basically you're saying that if you couldn't be with each other you would be with the person who reminds you of your girlfriend?" Brittany wondered.

Both Quinn and Rachel nodded and smiled as they looked at each other. "That's really sweet," the tall blonde expressed with a smile.

"Well that was a waste of my time," Hayley stated as she drank the last sip of wine in her glass. "I'm gonna go get another drink," the ex-head cheerleader said as she stood up.

"Hold up, Hayls. You have to spill now… And to make it harder for you, you can't pick a guy," Quinn stated seriously.

"Urgh… Seriously?" Hayley said as she sat on the edge of her longue chair.

All four girls nodded. "Okay… I'd date Rach," Hayley said with a shrug. The four other girls opened their eyes wide, Hayley saw it and shrugged again, "You all seriously didn't know that?"

They all shook their heads. "Come on! I kissed her in front of the whole school; I didn't just choose Rach because she's out… I did it because I thought, _hey… If I was to kiss a girl, who would I kiss?_ The song was called, _Kiss A Girl_, and I wanted to kiss someone I actually wanted to kiss."

Quinn finally sat up from lying on the longue chair. "What! Are you saying you kissed my girlfriend because you actually wanted to see what it was like kissing a girl?"

Hayley shrugged, "No… Not really. I'm totally straight... But, if I had to kiss a girl, I'd want to kiss Rach… So that's why I picked her on acceptance week."

"I wouldn't have let you kiss my girlfriend if I knew that, Hay!" Quinn said as her anger started to rise.

Rachel whipped her head at her girlfriend, "You knew about it?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend and nodded, "Hayley asked me if it was okay… She didn't want me to get jealous."

Rachel's face contorted in anger as she stood up, placing the wine glass on the bench beside her, "You knew? Why didn't you stop her?!"

"Because I didn't think it was such a big deal," Quinn calmly expressed.

"Not a big deal!" Rachel said as her eyes went wide. "Of course it was a big deal, why weren't you jealous about it! Don't you care if I go and kiss some other girl, Lucy?"

The softball player stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, "Of course I'd care… But I knew that you wouldn't intentionally go out and kiss someone behind my back, I actually trust that you wouldn't cheat on me, Rach… So why would I get jealous about it… I'm not a jealous person. I've been in two relationships, one wasn't exclusive, but Emily and I made a pact to tell each other who we slept with, so we were honest with each other… And the other one is with you, and we are always completely honest with each other and I trust you that you wouldn't do that to me… Like I'm sure you trust me that I wouldn't do that to you."

"Completely honest? You didn't tell me about Hayley wanting to kiss me! You could have given me some warning," Rachel yelled seriously. "I thought I hurt your feelings! I thought you were going to be angry with me… For something I didn't even foresee," Rachel huffed, "Do you remember when I confided in you when we were only best friends and told you Finn kissed me while he was dating Hayley, you remember the reaction you gave me?!"

The blonde sadly nodded. "So how do you think I would have felt after Hayley kissed me? Not just you being angry at me but also what you were going to do to Hayley…" Rachel trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Rach," Quinn said honestly upset.

Rachel huffed as she shook her head, "You think just saying sorry is going to make me feel better?! You went behind my back and let your best friend kiss me. You know, I'm not a used toy that you can throw around to each other!"

The blondes eyes went wide, "Of course I know that, Rachel! Hayley just asked me what would I do if she kissed you. That's the only knowledge I got… Maybe I should have asked for more information… But I didn't and I'm sorry for that. But I believed that Hayley wasn't going to do something inappropriate and I believed that you'd be okay. I may not be a jealous person, but I'm very protective when it comes to the people I love, and I trusted Hayley that she wouldn't physically hurt or humiliate you… And she didn't. I'm sorry I didn't fully consider how it would have made you feel, I'm really sorry, baby."

Rachel continued to shake her head as tears started to fall, "I'm going to bed… And I don't want you in our room tonight!" the brunette stated seriously as she walked inside and straight for hers and Lucy's room.

Quinn just watched her girlfriend walk away… Fuck she screwed up big time. Hayley slowly walked up to her best friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Q."

The blonde shook her head as she stared at Hayley, "It's not your fault…" Quinn expressed sadly. "I'm going for a walk…" Quinn trailed off as she turned and walked down the steps to the beach.

* * *

Hayley stood and watched her best friend disappear down the steps, the brunette shaking her head… This was all her fault… A kiss… Just one kiss… And this had happened.

The brunette turned to Santana and Brittany, "I… I'm gonna go to bed."

Both Santana and Brittany nodded, the tall blonde whispering out a goodnight as Hayley slipped inside. The ex-head cheerleader making her way down the spacious hallway, the brunette turning to Quinn and Rachel's closed bedroom door, taking a breath she lightly knocked on the door. But the brunette inside didn't answer. So Hayley tried again. "Lucy, go away… Please," Rachel mumbled out, you could hear she was crying.

"Rach, it's me... Can I come in please?" Hayley whispered out.

"I'd just like to be alone right now," Rachel answered back.

"It won't take long," Hayley said sadly.

"Okay," the brunette inside whispered out.

Hayley opened the door and stepped inside the dark room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she closed the door behind her, the ex-head cheerleader heard her brunette best friend sniffling on the bed. Hayley made her way over to the bed and then sat down. "I'm so sorry, Rach," the ex-cheerleader whispered out.

"It's okay, Hayley… I'm not upset with you… I'm upset about the fact that Lucy hid it from me," Rachel choked out as she wiped her tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"You know Q didn't mean to hold it from you… If the topic came up she would have told you straight away, just like she did tonight," Hayley expressed.

"I know," Rachel sadly said.

"Both of us grew up differently to her… She's still trying to work out how to be in a relationship," the ex-head cheerleader voiced.

Rachel scrunched up her face, "We've been together for nine months."

Hayley nodded, "Yes… But she was with Emily for over a year and half… And she was sleeping around for a whole year… A kiss to her is completely different to what a kiss is viewed to you."

"She should have considered my feelings, Hayley… That's what I'm really upset about," Rachel whispered out. "She was so angry with me when I told her that Finn and I kissed, she wanted me to realize that I helped Finn cheat on you."

"Did you ever think she was upset back then because she liked you?" Hayley softly asked.

Rachel sat up and wiped her eyes as she shook her head, "No."

Hayley gave her best friend a small smile, "Look… From what I've learnt about Quinn is that it's taking her time to get over her past… For some reason she is blaming herself for it and she hasn't yet forgiven herself. So, when we both became friends with her and when you told her you and Finn kissed she would had three emotions go through her. One, the thought of me finding out and what I would have done to you… Two, that she would have remembered every single girl she slept with that had a girlfriend or boyfriend and was cheating on them because they slept with Quinn… And three, because she had developed feelings for you."

Rachel just sat there to take in what Hayley had to say. "And because she was just starting to open back up and because she just started to want to feel everything again she would have been bombarded with very strong emotions and may have lashed out more than she actually wanted to," Hayley added.

"I never considered that," Rachel expressed.

The ex-head cheerleader nodded, "Neither did I until I saw the pain in her face when you walked in here."

Rachel nodded. "Look, I'm truly sorry for kissing you back then… I too didn't consider your feelings and I'm sorry if you felt like I violated you," Hayley said honestly.

Rachel shook her head, "I didn't feel violated, I knew why you did it… Not that you actually wanted to kiss me… But I knew what you wanted to show our school that day… I was more worried on how Lucy was going to take it all and now finding out that she knew all that time…" the brunette trailed off.

Hayley nodded, "She honestly didn't know much… I asked her that morning how she would react if I kissed you and I think she thought I was joking at first and then when I kissed you in the gymnasium she wasn't pissed because I warned her and that you had no idea about it."

The petite brunette nodded. "Quinn loves you so much… I see it all the time… Plus she isn't ashamed to constantly tell me," Hayley lightly chuckled, Rachel smiled at her best friend. "But… You have to know that she wouldn't ever approve of something like this if she thought it would upset you. Like she said tonight she's a very protective person… She may not of sat down that day to actually think how you would feel about it, but I can guarantee that she sat down and ticked every possible box that you wouldn't be physically hurt… She trusted me, Rach… I never want to hurt you or humiliate you." A tear slipped from Rachel eye down her cheek. "I know San and I did it quite a lot in the past… But I've changed, you know that… I've apologized for my mistakes I've made. I don't want to hurt you ever again… You're one of my best friend's Rach, and I love you," Hayley expressed as a tear fell down her cheek.

Rachel moved closer to Hayley and pulled her in a hug. "I love you too, Hayley. Thank you." Rachel expressed honestly.

"Just… Just please work this out with Quinn… I don't know what I'd do with myself if you two broke up because of it," Hayley said seriously, as she pulled out of their embrace.

"We're not going to break up… I love her too much to let her go," Rachel smiled, "I was upset, I just needed space to clear my head, that's why I didn't want her to sleep in here tonight."

Hayley sighed a sigh of relief, "Good, because I want to be Quinn's maid of honour at your wedding one day," the ex-head cheerleader expressed as she finally felt relaxed.

Rachel finally relaxed and giggled, "Lucy and I have been together for nine months, Hayley… Don't you think it's a bit too early thinking about wedding plans… Plus, we're sixteen and seventeen years old."

The ex-head cheerleader lightly laughed and softly pushed one of her best friends on the shoulder; "We're talking about you and Quinn here. Don't forget yesterday she accidently slipped that she's planning to take you to Australia next summer, that's a whole year away, Rach… All of us can see your relationship is not some teenage love… It's true… Soulmates."

"Well I do hope you're right, Hayley… Because to me she's my soulmate," Rachel smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with finding your soulmate this early… Hey, San and Britt found there's when they were three. They just haven't worked it out yet," Hayley smiled.

"Maybe you'll find yours in Florida," Rachel said enthusiastically.

Hayley chuckled, "Maybe I will… You and Q will be the first to know."

Rachel placed her hand to her heart, "I feel honoured," the brunette chuckled out.

The ex-head cheerleader laughed. "You should," Hayley winked and then changed her facial features to serious, "So you're okay, Rach?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes. Thank you for coming to see me."

Hayley smiled as she leaned over and pulled the other brunette in for a hug, "No problem, Rach… I just did my job as a best friend."

"Yes you did, Hayley… I'll always appreciate it," Rachel smiled.

The ex-head cheerleader stood up, "Sleep well… And I'll see you tomorrow," Hayley expressed as she slipped out of Quinn and Rachel's room, hearing the other brunette whisper out a "Goodnight, Hayley," as she walked out.

* * *

Later that night Quinn was lying against one of the lounge chairs on the deck. Santana and Brittany had disappeared into their rooms after Hayley left; the blonde just assumed that everyone was asleep by the time she came back from her walk on the beach. The blonde wasn't tired so chose to lie outside, she didn't want to go to sleep in one of the unaccompanied rooms; she didn't want to go to sleep without her girlfriend.

"Lucy?" was whispered out before Rachel made her presence known, and walked out on the deck in search for her girlfriend.

Quinn stood up immediately, and spotted her girlfriend walking up to her, "Rach," Quinn breathed out when she connected her sad hazel eyes with soft, sad brown ones.

"I checked the other rooms and you weren't there… I thought you left," Rachel said scared.

The blonde quickly shook her head, "I… I couldn't sleep."

Rachel nodded, "Me either."

Quinn motioned with her hand to the longue chair, "Did you want to sit?"

The brunette nodded and she laid down on the longue chair and then moved her body to the side, "Join me, please."

The softball player nodded as she laid down next to her girlfriend, the blonde grabbed the blanket that was previously around her when she was lying on the chair by herself, and laid it over them two, and then laid back into the chair to get comfortable, Rachel immediately wrapped her arm around the blondes waist and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I should have told you… It won't happen again… I'm so sorry," Quinn whispered out.

Rachel nodded, "I know… And yes you should have, but I forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness… I hurt you… I thought it wouldn't have hurt you, but I didn't realize that that you might be mentally hurt from it… I'm so sorry," the blonde said sadly.

The brunette lifted her head up and connected her eyes with her girlfriends, "That kiss was a long time ago… And I know you regret not telling me… You know you made a mistake… And I don't want us to fight anymore… I don't like it when we do."

"I don't like it either," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I love you, Rachel," the blonde whispered out.

Rachel smiled and leaned up and placed her lips on her girlfriends. "I love you, Lucy. But… But remember my lips are only for you, no one else," the brunette said with a smile.

Quinn nodded seriously. Rachel gave her girlfriend a small giggle, "Lucy, relax," the brunette expressed as she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips. The blonde immediately relaxing with her girlfriend snuggled up next to her. Both of them holding onto the other as they slipped off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hayley and Brittany walked out of their bedrooms at the same time; the brunette was rubbing her face when she spotted the tall blonde, "Hey B… Sleep well?"

"Morning Hay," Brittany beamed and then started to nod, "I had a good sleep."

They both walked past Quinn and Rachel's room spotting the door wide open, and noticing Rachel wasn't inside. "I hope Rachie and Quinnie are okay."

Hayley nodded as the pair walked out on the deck and both of them spotted Quinn and Rachel snuggled up on the longue chair together, Hayley and Brittany smiling as they watched the two sleep. The ex-head cheerleader sighed a sigh of relief and then moved over to the couple with a smile on her face, "The married couple worked it out," Hayley beamed as she moved herself on the top of both of them, hugging them both.

Both Quinn and Rachel waking up straight away from Hayley's body being on them, "What the fuck?" the blonde groaned out.

"I'm so sorry for causing you both to fight," Hayley stated seriously as she continued to lie on top of them.

Rachel opened her eyes, and shook her head, "It's okay, Hayley… You know it wasn't your fault. Lucy and I are fine, aren't we baby?" the brunette asked as she turned her head to her girlfriend, Quinn opening her eyes and met her girlfriends eyes. The blonde smiled and nodded, "We're perfect."

"Awww," Brittany whispered out as she moved over and moved herself to laid down on the chair too, both Quinn and Rachel now getting squished.

"Okay… Both of you need to get off my girlfriend and me," Quinn huffed trying to get air in her lungs.

Both Brittany and Hayley then hopped off. "My bad," Hayley smiled with a shrug.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend, "You okay, Rach?"

Rachel smiled and snuggled in closer, "Yes, baby."

"So we're still going to Disneyland, right?" Brittany asked the couple.

The brunette smiled at her best friend, "Of course, Brittany… I promised to go on the teacups with you."

Brittany beamed and did a little jump in the air, "I'll go wake San up."

"Hey B, why aren't you and S sleeping in the same room?" Hayley wondered.

The tall blonde sadly shrugged, "She said she didn't want to have sleepovers."

Hayley sadly nodded at her best friend, "You want to go down Splash Mountain with me today?"

Brittany's frown turned into a smile, as she started to nod, the blonde walking over to one of her best friends and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Hay."

The tall blonde walked off as the other three watched her go, "I feel horrible for Brittany," Rachel whispered out sadly.

Quinn and Hayley nodded, "Britt's a strong person, no one ever gives her credit for it," the ex-head cheerleader expressed.

"I have a feeling it's not Britt we need to worry about between the two of them," Quinn voiced, both Rachel and Hayley nodding in agreement.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Will you come help me pick out something to wear today?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, hopping up from the longue chair and then moving out her hand to help her girlfriend up. "So that's what you kids call it these days?" Hayley said with a wink.

Quinn just laughed, while Rachel just rolled her eyes at her brunette best friend, walking off with her girlfriend. Once the couple got into their room Rachel closed the door as they entered. "Lucy?" Rachel whispered as Quinn was opening her drawer searching for something to wear, "Yeah, baby?"

Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, "I just want a hug." Quinn smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"I love you so much, Lucy," Rachel said as she held tightly onto her girlfriend.

The blonde smiled, "I love you, Rach… Always," Quinn expressed as she pulled back a little bit to look into her girlfriends eyes, but still having her arms wrapped around the brunettes neck.

"Always?" Rachel said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see myself ever not... So yes, baby… I don't plan on going anywhere," Quinn said with a smile.

The brunette smiled and leaned up to place an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips and then pulled Quinn closer, placing her head in the crook of her blondes neck, "Never let me go," Rachel whispered out.

"As long as you never let me go," Quinn said as she held tighter onto her girlfriend. Both content to have their arms wrapped around the other… Both never wanting to let the other go.

* * *

_I was going to make this chapter a cliffhanger, but in the end I chose against it (obviously, haha)._


	43. Chapter 43

_So I'm uploading the chapter earlier than I usually do because I have finals next week and I wanted to focus on my studies over the weekend and not worry about posting the chapter. A big thank you to all new alerts and favorites I've been receiving, and to those who continue to read, I appreciate you all._

_Thanks to my Beta, **Comegetit**._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 43:**

Rachel squeezed on her girlfriends hands, "Please, baby," the brunette pouted out.

Quinn smiled as she shook her head, "No chance, Rach… I do not want to get _It's A Small World_ stuck in my head for the rest of the day," the blonde stated seriously.

The brunette just pouted, while Quinn saw it and leaned down and pecked the pout away, "Just go with Britt, I'm actually hungry… So Hay, San and I will go grab something to eat."

Rachel nodded and then started to smile, "Okay… I'll call you when Brittany and I are done… We're going to go on the teacups after our boat ride."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Have fun, and I'll see you soon," the softball player said as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend an innocent kiss on the lips.

As they separated Rachel removed her hand out of her girlfriends and then turned to her tall best friend holding her hand out, "Ready, Brittany?"

Brittany beamed and encased her hands with the petite brunettes as they ran off to go line up. Quinn watched the two and smiled. "I seriously thought you were going to give in and go on that," Hayley laughed.

Quinn turned and started to shake her head, "No way… That song is the worst."

"Agreed!" Santana voiced seriously.

The trio started to walk off, "Okay… I really need to find a bacon burger or bacon sandwich or anything with bacon in it," Quinn expressed in desperation.

Hayley and Santana looked at the blonde and both of them laughed. "Not liking this vegetarian crap?" Santana asked.

Quinn turned and looked at the Latina and laughed, "It's okay… But I need a bacon fix… I haven't had meat for a week and half… I didn't think I would be struggling this much."

Hayley laughed, "Well I for one am never going to have bacon withdrawals… No one can stop me from having my bacon."

"That's the thing… Rach said I could still eat it… I was the one who said I wanted to become a vegetarian," Quinn started as the trio walked throughout the park in search of the perfect place to eat at.

"Worst mistake you have ever made, Q," Santana laughed. Both Hayley and Quinn joined, as the blonde shook her head, "I'm still going to try… I want to respect Rachel's beliefs."

Hayley moved her arm to loop through Quinn's as the two walked side by side, Santana walking next to the blonde, "What about her religious beliefs?" the ex-head cheerleader wondered.

"I've asked her some questions about Judaism… I think I'm going to celebrate Hanukkah with her this year," Quinn stated.

"What about Rach? Has she been learning about Christianity? You still go to church, right?" Hayley asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I do… Whenever I feel like it. And Rach has a good understanding of Christianity; she did come over for Christmas Day last year… And she always asks how church was when I go."

Hayley nodded. Santana turned and moved her head to look at Hayley, "Want to make a bet that a some point in the day, Quinn will go on _It's A Small World_?"

The ex-head cheerleader laughed, "If I make a bet with you, I'd lose… We both know Rach will work her magic and make her go on it with her."

All then laughed, "Ummm make that all three of us in that knowledge," Quinn added, as the trio continued to laugh.

* * *

Quinn pulled out her phone from inside her dark denim short shorts she chose to wear today and read the screen, swiping her finger over it and answering it, "Hey, Paige."

"Hi sis, how's your day?" the younger blonde asked.

"It's good. Just went on the _It's A Small World_ ride with Rachel, now we're making our way to a good spot for the fireworks," Quinn smiled as she held onto her girlfriend's hand and walked through the crowd of people. "What's up?" the older blonde asked.

"You got a letter in the mail today and I wanna open it, but mum said that I couldn't," Paige stated seriously.

Quinn scrunched up her face, "Who's it from?"

"Britt, did you want to get an ice cream before the fireworks?" Santana asked from her position in the group. Brittany smiled and nodded as the two said a quick goodbye to Quinn, Rachel and Hayley and walked off.

"Easton Sports," the younger blonde voiced.

The softball player's eyes went wide, "Shit! Open it!" Quinn stated seriously.

"Ha! I knew it mum," Paige yelled out. "Okay, I will," the younger blonde said, ripping the letter opened.

"What does it say?" Quinn stated nervously.

"Hang on!" Paige stated rolling her eyes, "Awww… They don't want you, sis," the younger blonde stated trying to sound remorseful.

The softball player stopped walking making her girlfriend stop. "You okay, Luce?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You're joking with me right?" Quinn asked her sister seriously.

Paige started to laugh, "Yeah… But I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me."

"So what the fuck does the letter say!" the older blonde stated as her voice began to rise because she was starting to become impatient.

"Woo… Chill! And it says that they want to reinstate you with a full sponsorship," Paige said happily.

"Are you serious!" Quinn voiced as her face started to light up.

"Yep. It says that they still want you to represent Australian Easton Sports goods, so you will have to organize shipments of products that you want… But you still have full range with everything… Bats… Gloves… Helmets… Clothes," Paige listed off. "You just have to wear all the gear during trainings and use your Easton equipment during both trainings and games… Just like what you had to do in Australia," the younger blonde added.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Congrates, sis!" Paige said with a smile. "Congratulations, Honey," Judy yelled out, Quinn smiled as she heard her mums voice.

"Thanks… And tell mum thanks too… Can you get mum to scan and e-mail me the letter, I'll read over it and then start organizing all new equipment and clothing," Quinn stated still with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, no probs… So what you up to tomorrow?" Paige wondered.

"Not much planned for tomorrow, I think Rach booked for us to do some sort of celebrity house tour in Beverley Hills," Quinn said, and then looked at her girlfriend who was just staring at her, obviously wanting to know what just happened during her phone conversation. "Ummm… Paige, I better go, Rach is looking at me wanting to know what we were talking about," Quinn said with a chuckle.

Paige laughed, "Sounds like Rachel… Wanting to be in the loop… Okay, I'll speak to you later, sis. Have fun, love you."

"Love you Paige, bye," Quinn smiled as she hung up and then looked at her girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" the brunette asked curiously, Hayley just chuckled at the look Rachel was giving the blonde… Gosh she hated not knowing things.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, "Well before I dislocated my shoulder I had a signed contract with a sporting goods company called Easton, they gave me a full sponsorship to receive all softball equipment and clothing by them," the blonde stated.

"Wow," Hayley whispered out. Rachel nodded, "Do they give out a lot of these sponsorships?"

Quinn shook her head, "They sponsor basically all the Australian softball players, but I was one out of three others that I knew in the junior softball league that was sponsored by them."

"Why did you need a sponsorship? It's not like you couldn't pay for all your stuff," Hayley wondered.

Rachel turned to the other brunette, "It's the recognition of having a sponsorship."

Quinn just nodded to what Rachel said, "Yeah… Well anyways, before we left to come here, I e-mailed them and explained how I was playing softball again and asked if they'd reconsider me for another sponsorship."

The petite brunette beamed, "So they said yes?"

The softball player smiled, "Well I thought they'd just give me a minimal sponsorship because I'm not up to the standards that I use to be, plus I'm only playing high-school softball, I'm not in any representative teams yet, but Paige just informed me that I have my full sponsorship back," Quinn said as she started to beam.

Rachel flung herself at her girlfriend, "Lucy, that's wonderful, congratulations… I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, Q… Wow, that's awesome," Hayley smiled.

"Thanks," Quinn beamed in the embrace. As the couple separated Rachel smiled at her girlfriend, "So what made you write to them for your sponsorship?"

The blonde shrugged, "I just felt like I wanted it back… It's a good thing to have when you're striving to succeed in softball, most scouts are interested in things like that, not just because of being a good player but having the recognition that an industry trusts you with their label and that you will represent them proudly."

Rachel beamed; she loves hearing her girlfriend talk passionately about wanting a softball career… The blonde was becoming more and more passionate about her softball dream everyday.

* * *

The following night, Quinn, Hayley and Santana burst through the door of the beach house, exploding in laughter. "Bye Rick," Santana yelled out before closing the door.

"Beat you to the water!" Hayley yelled as she bolted to the deck, clothes being discarded while she ran.

"Fuck off! No way!" Quinn yelled back as she too ran through the house to the deck, throwing clothes through the living room.

"Underwear stays on, bitches," Santana said as she ran after them, exploding in laughter… So maybe they all were a little drunk… Maybe more than a little.

As Quinn got out to the deck she started to pull of her jeans; her heels and shirt already discarded somewhere. Rachel sat in the Hot Tub with Brittany watching all three girls starting to pull their clothes off, "Lucy, what are you doing?" Rachel said as she stood up in the warm water with wide eyes.

The blonde looked up, "Oh! Hey, baby! I didn't see you," Quinn beamed as she finally got her leg loose.

Rachel just took in her girlfriend's appearance, Lucy was sporting matching dark purple underwear, but what surprised Rachel the most was the blonde's choice of bottoms, the softball player had on a very small G-string. "What do you think you're doing?" Rachel wondered.

"Going for a swim," Quinn shrugged as she turned to leave but quickly turned back, "You want to join us?" the blonde winked.

Rachel smiled, "No it's okay, go have fun."

The blonde nodded and then ran after Hayley and Santana. Rachel turned to Brittany who had a smile on her face at what she just saw, "Three hot girls taking off their clothes in front of us… Seems okay with me," the tall blonde chuckled.

Rachel laughed as she nodded, "I'm quite curious to find out what those three were up to tonight… I'm going to guess they didn't have a quiet one like us," the brunette smiled.

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to guess alcohol was involved."

The brunette nodded, "A lot," Rachel expressed as the two laughed.

Half an hour later the three girls resurfaced from the beach walking up the stairs, "Who wants some tequila?" Santana stated, both Hayley and Quinn approving, the Latina ran into the house, not caring about the droplets of water she was leaving behind.

Once Quinn and Hayley reached the top of the stairs they walked over to the Hot Tub and were about to get in when Rachel spotted something on her girlfriends body… Something that wasn't there during the day when they went on tours throughout Hollywood. "You got a tattoo!" Rachel spat out.

Quinn looked down and smiled as she shrugged, "Yeah… So did Hay and San. Do you like it, baby?"

Rachel's hand went up to her mouth as she took in the tattoo, it was an attachment to the blondes green star… A yellow star was hooked through it. Rachel's hand moved away from her mouth as she looked into hazel eyes, "Were you drunk when you got that?"

Quinn shook her head as she hopped into the Hot Tub and moved over to her girlfriend, sitting on said girlfriends lap as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "Nope… Got drunk after," Quinn giggled.

The brunette laughed at how cute her girlfriend was being. "So you do like it?" Quinn wondered. Rachel just nodded, "Looks hot, baby."

The blonde beamed as she leaned down and captured her girlfriend in a mind-blowing kiss, ignoring the fact that both Brittany and Hayley were right near them. "San and I told you, you couldn't get your freak on with Rach unless you two went into your room!" Hayley stated seriously as she pushed Quinn in the shoulder.

"Wow," Rachel whispered out as they pulled back, and then looked at her blonde, "Your mouth tastes like alcohol," the brunette added.

"Sorry," Quinn softly voiced as she started to giggle. Rachel just smiled at her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. They looked over at Hayley, "What tattoo did you get?" Rachel asked.

Hayley smiled and lifted her foot out of the warm water, the brunette has a black ink tattoo of an opened birdcage and a small dove flying out of it. Rachel smiled, that sketch technique looking familiar, "Did Lucy draw that?"

The ex-head cheerleader nodded, "Yeah she gave it to me for graduation… And I wanted to get it tattooed on me." Quinn gave her best friend the picture as a small graduation present, it was the first sketch that Quinn gave to someone other than her girlfriend.

Rachel beamed and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Santana then walked back through the glass sliding doors with a bottle of tequila in her hands, "Give me!" Hayley stated as she snatched it out of Santana's hands as the Latina hopped into the Hot Tub, both Rachel and Brittany spotting the tattoo on the Latina's ribcage, just underneath her bra. An inscription in Spanish 'Aceptacion, Honestidad, Amor,' was written there.

"What does that mean?" Rachel wondered.

Santana turned to the petite brunette, "Acceptance, Honesty, Love."

"Wow," Brittany whispered as she looked at the tattoo. Santana shyly smiled at the tall blonde, "Do you like, Britt?"

Brittany beamed and placed her lower lip between her teeth, then walked over to the Latina in the water and whispered something in said Latina's ear. Santana smirked and nodded, both the girls turned to Quinn, Rachel and Hayley, "We're gonna go to bed," Santana stated as she hopped out of the water with Brittany and both of them ran inside, closing someone's bedroom door with a slam.

The three girls in the Hot Tub were silence for a few seconds as they took in what just happened with wide eyes, and then Hayley and Quinn burst out laughing. "San's gonna regret doing that tomorrow," Quinn voiced.

"You can't blame Britt for wanting to get some after seeing San in wet underwear," the ex-head cheerleader stated.

"Did that just happen?" Rachel asked still shocked, both Quinn and Hayley laughing at her.

As the three got over their shock, Rachel started to rub patterns on her girlfriend's toned stomach as the blonde still sat on her girlfriends lap, Quinn turned and whispered into her girlfriends ear, "I'd really like to make out with you right now."

Rachel smiled and whispered back into her girlfriend's ear, "Will you be able to hold yourself together?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning back down "I want your tongue in my mouth and then I want your mouth sucking on my breasts."

The brunette bit on her lower lip and gave out a little shiver, obviously turned on by what the blonde just said. "Hayley… Lucy and I are going to bed," Rachel stated straight away. Quinn hopping up and pulling her girlfriend out of the water as both of them basically mirrored what just happened between Santana and Brittany.

Hayley just sat in the Hot Tub as she shook her head and took a swig of tequila straight from the bottle, "I need to get some during this vacation," the brunette said to herself.

* * *

"OUCH!" Quinn groaned from the floor… When did she get there? Oh, yeah… She just fell out of bed.

Rachel slowly stirred from her side of the bed, "Baby?" the brunette stated as she moved her hand to Quinn's side and found it wasn't accompanied anymore.

"Mmmm," the blonde mumbled out from her position on the floor, it was starting to get comfy down here.

The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around, "Luce… Where are you?"

"Down here," Quinn expressed with a groan.

Rachel moved from her position on the bed and spotted her blonde spread out on the floor and started to giggle, "Did you fall out of bed?"

The blonde nodded against the wooden floorboards, "Looks like it," Quinn said with another groan as she started to stand up but grabbed her head when it started to throb with pain, "Owww… My head," Quinn pouted.

Rachel stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, "Someone drunk too much last night."

Quinn started to nod and then she regretted it. "Where did you even go with Hayley and Santana?" Rachel asked, she never got an answer last night, all she knew was the girls night involved them getting a tattoo each and then involved them three getting extremely drunk.

"Some club…" the blonde trailed off, "I can't really remember," Quinn added as she rubbed her head and then looked down at her appearance, she was only wearing her dark purple G-string, her eyes went wide and then she looked at her girlfriend who was dressed in her pajamas, "What did I… We didn't… I didn't?" the blonde asked nervously.

Rachel shook her head, "Nothing happened baby, we were making out and you actually passed out," the brunette said as she started to giggle.

"Oh, shit! Serious? I'm so sorry, Rach," Quinn expressed seriously.

The brunette shook her head again, "It's okay, baby. I tried to put pajamas on you but you wouldn't move," Rachel giggled out. "However, I put cream on your tattoo, you know you shouldn't go swimming after you get a tattoo… It could have gotten infected," Rachel added.

The blonde nodded and again regretted doing it as a sharp pain went through her head, "I need a coffee," Quinn stated as she started to walk to the door.

"Lucy?" Rachel said from her position, Quinn turning around, "Yeah, babe?"

"I think you should put some clothes on before you leave," Rachel giggled as she took in what her girlfriend had on, well more like didn't have on.

"Oh… Yeah," Quinn chuckled as she walked over to her drawer pulling out a top and shorts and slowly pulling them on.

Once Quinn was dressed in her pajamas she obviously didn't sleep in last night she grabbed her pair of Ray Bans pushing them on and then walked out of the room… Very slowly. As the blonde started to make her way to the kitchen her nostrils were bombarded with the smell of bacon… "Oh my gosh that smells amazing!" Quinn moaned out as she turned the corner and spotted Hayley over the stove.

"That smells revolting," Rachel added as she followed behind her girlfriend.

Quinn slowly made her way to the kitchen bench and sat on one of the stools and then placed her head in her hands, "Baby, can you make me a coffee please?" the blonde voiced from her spot.

Rachel smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, placing a peck on her cheek, "Of course, Luce." The brunette then turned to Hayley, "Morning, Hayley. How are you feeling today?"

Hayley turned around with tongs in her hand and shook her head, "Like shit," the ex-head cheerleader mumbled out, "But from the looks of things better than Q, here."

Quinn just groaned, "Coffee, now… Please!"

The two brunettes laughed. "Baby, I've never seen you this hung-over before… How much did you drink?"

"Mmmm… Can't remember… I don't think it was any more than usual," Quinn voiced moving her head to the bench; it was cool on her forehead.

Hayley laughed and then looked at her brunette best friend "She's losing her tolerance…" the ex-head cheerleader said with a chuckle, "It's because you hardly drink anymore, doesn't take you much to get drunk now."

Quinn groaned, "Well maybe it's because I don't drink every second day like I use to." Rachel smiled and then handed her girlfriend her much needed caffeine. The blonde pulling her head off the bench and breathed in the beautiful aroma, "Yum… Thanks, Rach," Quinn moaned out in pleasure as she took a sip of her coffee.

Just then Santana walked out of the hallway in a pair of her aviators, groaning out as she held her forehead as she walked into the kitchen, she sat next to Quinn at the kitchen bench, looking around and then noticing that Brittany wasn't there, "Where's Britt?"

Quinn ignored the Latina as she was just trying to keep her head off the kitchen bench, while Rachel shrugged as she handed Santana a mug of coffee. Hayley flipped her bacon over and then answered the Latina "She was leaving for a run when I woke up."

Santana nodded and then groaned as she looked over at Quinn, "Not lookin good, Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shut it."

"Now you know how I feel when you try and drink me under the table every time we go to parties," Santana moved her arm over and lightly pushed the blonde who just glared at her.

"You and Britt have a good night?" Hayley asked.

Santana went wide-eyed, "I don't want to talk about it."

The ex-head cheerleader nodded as she pointed her tongs at the Latina, "If you hurt her, I swear to God…" Hayley trailed off seriously.

Santana nodded her head, "Hay… Just leave it alone… I don't want to think about that right now, okay!" the Latina expressed with a mumbling groan.

Hayley nodded, "Okay…who wants bacon and eggs?"

Quinn's head lifted as she looked through her Ray Bans at her brunette best friend and then looked at the disgusted look her girlfriend was having at the food. "Me…" Santana mumbled out.

The blonde started to shake her head and then looked at her girlfriend, "Baby, can you make me pancakes please?"

Rachel turned and smiled at her blonde, "Lucy, you can eat bacon if you want."

Quinn shook her head, the headache starting to go away from the caffeine now running through her bloodstream. "No, it's okay… Can you make me strawberry pancakes?"

The brunette smiled, "I haven't tried attempting them yet."

"I know… But can you try? Please?" the softball player smiled.

Rachel nodded and turned to walk over to the fridge. "Love you, baby," Quinn smiled as she watched her girlfriend get to work.

"Do you want a smoothie as well?" Rachel asked as she spun around from the open fridge to look at her girlfriend who was staring at her with a warm smile… Getting her answer from that look alone.


	44. Chapter 44

_I am free! Well for a month, and then second semester starts back up… But it's still a month :D._

_I want to give a shout out to __**texican**__, for sending me something special through twitter a couple weeks back, I really did appreciate it! And also want to thank the guest by the name of __**Lea**__, I really appreciate the last two reviews you've left._

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter._

_Chapter beta-ed by, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 44:**

Quinn, Hayley and Santana were currently in the lounge room talking amongst themselves as they waited for Rachel and Brittany to get ready for the day. The group of best friends only had one more week in California left, they may have had a rough start to their holiday together but the group of five had now been having a blast together… Ignoring the awkwardness between Santana and Brittany… Today they had planned to go to Universal Studios.

Rachel and Brittany made their way into the lounge room as the two best friends giggled. Quinn turned to her girlfriend and went wide eyed as she took in her girlfriends appearance; Rachel had her hair out, like usual, but she had beautiful curls throughout her hair, she had on a tight black singlet, that fit perfectly to her body and she was wearing the smallest red short shorts Quinn had ever seen Rachel wear… The brunette's legs just went on and on.

The blonde stood up and started to shake her head, "Rach, you cannot wear those shorts today," Quinn stated seriously.

Rachel looked down at her appearance and then frowned as she looked at her girlfriend, "Why? It's very hot today."

"Babe… There's no way that I can see you in those for the whole day," Quinn voiced. Both Hayley and Santana started to chuckle, Brittany just smiled.

"Don't I look good in them?" Rachel wondered, and then turned to Brittany, "I told you I shouldn't have got them when we went shopping together."

Brittany smiled at her best friend and then started to shake her head, "I think you look too good in them for Quinnie, Rach," the tall blonde stated with a giggle.

The brunette scrunched up her face confused, Santana rolled her eyes and stood up, "Shorty, you're giving Q a lady boner… Go change those shorts because I don't wanna see Q wantin to hump your leg all day," the Latina stated seriously.

Quinn just nodded as she looked at her girlfriend who started to blush as she looked at her blonde, "Then I'll just go change," Rachel whispered out.

"Thanks, baby… You look really good though… Maybe you can wear those shorts some other time," Quinn said with a smile as she winked.

"Lucy!" Rachel blushed a little embarrassed because they weren't alone.

"Oh, come on Rach… Give Q a break… You do look good in those shorts," Hayley stated with a smile.

Rachel smiled and nodded at Hayley, whispered out a "Thank you," and then turned to her girlfriend, "I'll be right back."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Thank you, baby," the softball player whispered out as she watched Rachel turn to walk back down the hallway, Quinn admiring her view of her girlfriends backside as the brunette walked… Gosh she had a hot girlfriend… Hayley stood up and pushed her best friend in the shoulder, "Down dog," the ex-head cheerleader said with a laugh, both Santana and Brittany joining in.

* * *

Quinn stood still as she stared up at the sign, _House of Horrors_, "I can't go in," the blonde whispered out as she grasped onto her girlfriends hand, squeezing a little too hard; Hayley, Santana and Brittany were out of ear distance.

Rachel turned to look at her girlfriend, "It might not be that bad… Are you sure?"

The blonde tore her eyes from the sign and looked at her brunette, "Why do you think I stayed away from _The Haunted House_ at Disneyland? This is Universal Studios, Rach… They will make the people look exactly the same as they do in movies… I'll have a panic attack…" Quinn whispered out vulnerably.

The brunette frowned as she looked at how upset her girlfriend was becoming, "Are you really that terrified of scary movies?"

Quinn nodded, "Fran made me watch _IT_ when I was five and I have refused to watch a scary movie since… I can't go in there."

"Q! Rach! Get your asses over here… We didn't buy front of line tickets to stand outside a ride! Hurry up," Santana yelled from the entrance.

The softball player just looked at her girlfriend, Rachel nodded at Quinn and then turned to the Latina, "Lucy and I are going to skip this one… Go in without us," Rachel voiced.

Hayley scrunched up her face, "Why? This is the first thing we're doing today! You have to come."

Quinn just looked at Rachel, she didn't want to tell her friends that she was too scared to step foot in the place. "Umm… I'm actually not a fan of putting myself in a situation where my heartbeat rises and I scream," Rachel stated trying to cover for her girlfriend.

Santana placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying something highly inappropriate... So many jokes. "You seemed fine last night when I heard you screaming out your girlfriends name… And I'm sure Q had your heart pumping really fast," Hayley stated… Okay, so Hayley said what Santana was thinking… The Latina burst out laughing as she saw the look of horror on the petite brunettes face; this is surely better entertainment than going inside the ride.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You just made that up… Rach went to bed before I did last night," the blonde said defensively.

Hayley just smiled, "I know… I just like to muck around. So Q, you gonna come in?"

The softball player tried to hold her nervousness together, "No, I'm going to stay with Rach."

"Suit yourself," Santana stated as she turned to walk inside, placing her hand in Brittany's as they walked.

Once Hayley, Santana and Brittany disappeared inside Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "Thank you," the blonde said sincerely.

Rachel shrugged, "It's okay, baby."

"How are you doing with all these comments Hayley and Santana are giving us?" Quinn asked as the two started to walk over to where the other girls will be coming out from.

The brunette shrugged again as she turned to her girlfriend as they walked and talked, "It shocks me sometimes… But I'm actually starting to ignore it," Rachel said with a light laugh.

The softball player smiled, "I ignore them 80% of the time in conversations I have with them," Quinn said as she joined in on laughing with her girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Hayley and Santana burst out of the exit, both of them almost hyperventilating, neither one saying anything. "Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked the two.

Hayley looked up and took in a couple big breaths before answering the other brunette, "She got cornered by Texas Chainsaw guy… San and I bolted."

Rachel went wide eyed, "You left Brittany behind?!"

"You fuckin go in there! That shit is scary! We saw Chucky and I thought he was just this robot that was gonna move his arms around to scare us… But he fuckin started running after us!" Santana huffed also trying to get air back into her lungs.

Just when Santana finished, Brittany casually walked out with a smile on her face, all four girls looked at her surprised. "That was fun! We should do it again," Brittany stated seriously.

Hayley's eyebrows raised, "You just got cornered by the dude from Texas Chainsaw Massacre… How can you say that was fun?"

"At first it was a little scary but as he was looking down at me I commented on his muscles and then he thanked me and walked off… He was nice," Brittany smiled.

Rachel giggled at her best friend. "Okay… I think we need to find a more pleasant ride," Rachel stated as she pulled on her girlfriends hand to walk off with her, the three other girls following behind the couple.

* * *

"You are so lucky that Rick managed to get a larger car from his company to have us all drive together," Quinn stated as she flopped down on the couch in the living area, Rachel immediately joining her, snuggling up together; Hayley sitting down next to the two and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. The group of friends just walked into the beach house after being dropped off from Rick, their private driver; all of them were tired from their days endeavors at Universal Studios.

Santana sat on the one seater couch and rolled her eyes at the blonde, she couldn't be bothered to voice anything.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Brittany stated as she walked into the lounge room, glass of water in hand, "We're still going to that party tonight… Right, Hay?"

Hayley nodded from her spot on the couch, "Yeah, the guy said that we could just walk down to their house from the beach… Should be pretty big." Hayley met a guy on the beach yesterday while she was sun tanning and was told about a party that was on tonight.

Brittany smiled and nodded saying a quick goodbye to the four girls and disappearing down the hallway. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep before tonight too," Hayley stated as she got up and walked down the hallway to her room.

Santana was already dozing off in the single seater sofa. Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "What do you say we go out for dinner tonight and skip the party?" the blonde whispered out.

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, "Don't you want to go tonight?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'd actually prefer to spend the night with just you… Have a relaxing night together? That is if you want to… If you don't, we can go to the party with Hay, S and B."

The brunette smiled and shook her head, "Spending the night together sounds lovely… We haven't had much alone time since the others got here."

The softball player nodded as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on her forehead, "You want to go get ready and then slip out while they're all sleeping? I'll give Rick a call and see if he can pick us up… Otherwise I'll just call a taxi."

Rachel nodded, slipping out of her girlfriends embrace, leaving an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's lips and then hopping up, "I'll go have a quick shower," Rachel whispered out.

Quinn nodded, "We'll go somewhere romantic… I'd love for you to put on one of those pretty dresses I like," the blonde smiled.

Rachel smiled and nodded at her girlfriend and then turned and walked down the hallway to her girlfriends and her room.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel arrived back home around 11:00 that night, the note that they left for the other girls before they left to dinner had three new messages left on it, one saying 'You suck', the other saying 'Fuck you', and the other saying 'Have fun!' it wasn't hard to figure out who left what message.

The couple walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Quinn grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV, searching for something to watch. "Do you want to go over to the party?" Rachel wondered, as she snuggled up next to her girlfriend.

The softball player shook her head, "Not really… I'm kind of tired. Did you want to go?"

Rachel shook her head, "You want to go to bed?"

"In a little bit," Quinn stated as she found a movie and left it on that channel. Rachel turned and smiled, "_Titanic_?"

"Better than something scary… Plus it's actually one of my favorite movies," the blonde stated as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Really?" Rachel wondered surprised, Quinn just shrugged and nodded. The brunette leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "What's your favorite movie?"

Quinn turned and smirked at her girlfriend, "You already now that."

The brunette scrunched up her face, "No I don't."

The softball player chuckled, "Just think… What movie have you walked in on me watching the most?"

Rachel stared off in space trying to think and then realization dawned on her, "Oh… That's easy… _A League of their Own_," Rachel smiled as she stated the softball movie that she spotted Lucy watching more than once.

Quinn just smiled and nodded, turning her head back to watch Rose and Jack.

* * *

The blonde stirred from her sleep as she started to hear yelling coming from what sounded like the beach below, but it was becoming louder, obviously whoever it was was making their way up to the deck. Both Quinn and Rachel dozed off on the couch as they watched _Titanic_ together.

"San, stop!" Brittany yelled.

Quinn and Rachel both woke up immediately as they heard the tall blonde yell from the deck. The couple stared at each other and then slowly moved their heads over the couch to look through the open doors to the deck; Santana was about to make her way into the beach house but turned around to face Brittany.

"Don't tell me what to do, Britt!" Santana retaliated angrily.

"Why are you angry with me?" Brittany asked as her voice became softer and a frown was seen on her face.

"You know why," the Latina spat out.

The tall blonde started to shake her head, "No I don't."

"You and fucking muscles! What the fuck was that, Britt?" Santana voiced, still with a high voice.

Quinn and Rachel turned and stared at each other, dropping down in the couch to be hidden.

"You mean Jeremy?" Brittany wondered.

The Latina rolled her eyes at her best friend and started to nod. "What's wrong with Jeremy?" the tall blonde asked.

"He had his lips and arms all over you, Britt! Were you gonna go fuck him?" Santana angrily asked.

Brittany just shrugged. The Latina's eyes went wide, "You fuckin were!"

"Does it matter if I was?" the blonde Cheerio wondered.

"Of course it fuckin matters! I thought you were going to wait for me! Instead I see you mackin on some beach hottie, what the hell?" Santana yelled, but you could also hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm still waiting for you, San… I told you I was going to," Brittany added, still confused as to why Santana was yelling at her, the Latina had never yelled at her before.

"It doesn't look like it, Britt! You were just about to walk upstairs with that douche-bag if I didn't stop you!" Santana spat out.

"What does sleeping with someone else have to do with waiting for you to come and talk to me?" the tall blonde wondered.

"I thought you were waiting for us to be together?" Santana wondered, her voice starting to get lower.

Brittany scrunched up her face confused, "For us to be together… As in a couple?"

Santana slowly nodded her head, the tall blondes eyebrows raised, "You want us to be together?"

"Of course I do," Santana answered.

"How am I suppose to know that when you haven't even spoken to me about your feelings, San! You have been ignoring me since I told you I would wait to talk," Brittany voiced as she shook her head.

"I-I haven't been… Been ready to talk about it," Santana stuttered out.

"So what? You expect me to read your mind! I can't do that!" Brittany said as she started to raise her voice. Santana didn't know what to say, Brittany finally walked closer to the Latina, stepping into her personal space, "You need to open up to me, San! I have no idea what is going on with you! First we were having fun together, getting our sweet lady kisses on and then you stopped and asked me to wait to talk to you… So of course I do… But… But I don't understand what's going on… What do you want from me?"

"I want you!" Santana yelled. Brittany started to tear up, all these emotions she's been putting on hold came to the surface. "Don't you want me?" the Latina asked vulnerable.

"I've wanted you since we were kids, San… But I never knew you wanted me," Brittany voiced hurt.

"I've always wanted you, Britt… But… But we both know you deserve better than me and that I've got too much crap weighing me down right now," Santana said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "I think we should sneak into our room."

Rachel nodded as the two slipped off the couch and silently made their way down the hallway to their room, the blonde closing the door once they were both inside.

"Do you think they will work it out?" Rachel wondered as she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from overhearing her best friend talk to the Latina.

Quinn shrugged, "Least San is finally opening up to Britt about it."

Rachel nodded as she turned to their en-suite room and walked in to brush her teeth while Quinn slipped on some pajamas, then the two swapped positions.

As they pulled the sheets back of their bed, they then took in the silent room around them… But it wasn't silent outside there room. Rachel went wide-eyed, while Quinn's face distorted in disgust. "Fuck… Yes… Harder!" could be faintly heard through the wall of their headrest… Hayley's room was right next to there's. "Right there… Yes…" was again muffed out.

The brunette shoved her hands up to her ears… She did not want to hear Hayley having sex with someone. The ex-head cheerleader must have retreated to her room with someone while both Quinn and Rachel were asleep on the couch. Quinn shook her head, "I'm fucking leaving! I'm not staying in here and hearing Hayley fuck someone!" the blonde stated as she shook her head as she shivered, the blonde pointed to their door and Rachel nodded as she started to make her way over there, Quinn quickly grabbed a hoodie, pulling it over her head and then the two escaped from their room.

Both giving out a shiver as they made their way to the hallway. The couple stopped before they got to the living room, making sure they weren't going to disturb Santana and Brittany but the two couldn't hear either one of the girls, so they took that as a sign that the coast was clear… How very wrong were there… As they made their way to the deck, they heard the faint sounds of Santana and Brittany; their eyes guided them to the Hot Tub and both of their eyes opened wide. Santana was straddling the tall blonde moving up and down as she had her arms wrapped around Brittany's neck, their foreheads leant against each other as Santana moved up and down… Both the girls upper halves naked, and both Quinn and Rachel expected their lower halves to be too… Thank God they couldn't see what was going on down there, the thought alone was traumatizing.

Quinn grabbed onto her frozen girlfriend's wrist and pulled her down the stairs and down to the beach as fast as she could. Once the couple's feet hit the ground the blonde shoved her hands up to her eyes, trying to rub away what they had just witnessed.

"Well that will forever been entrenched in my mind," Quinn shivered out.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "How is that even possible… Hearing Hayley was horrific enough."

The blonde just nodded, "I do not want to go back up there."

Rachel nodded and reached down to encase her hand with her girlfriends, "Let's go for a walk… I don't feel tired anymore… Not after what we just were exposed too."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, the two walking off to walk along the beach. "I guess we should look at it positively… Santana and Brittany seem to have worked everything out," Rachel stated.

The softball player turned to her girlfriend, "Didn't you see both of them crying… While they were… You know."

"Oh…" Rachel whispered out as she shook her head, "I wasn't concentrating on their faces."

Quinn laughed and lightly pushed her girlfriend, "Perv." Rachel pouted and stopped walking, while the softball player quickly leant down and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, removing the pout.

"So you really didn't see San and Britt crying?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head, "Maybe they were crying because they finally worked everything out," the brunette voiced.

The softball player shook her head, "That's not what it looked liked to me… I think they were saying goodbye."

Rachel frowned and tears started to fill her eyes, "Do you really believe that."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not an expert when it comes to people crying… But if I had to guess it looked like they were both emotionally hurt and depressed."

The brunette moved forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly. "Why is it so hard for them?" the brunette wondered.

"We all have to work hard for the things we want the most, Rach… Just because we started off easier than them, doesn't mean our journey is going to be easy… We both have been working together to move forward together… Something that San doesn't see is possible for her and Britt yet," Quinn stated as she held onto her girlfriend.

"Yet… You still think they have a chance?" Rachel wondered as she pulled out of the embrace.

The softball player gave her girlfriend a small smile and started to nod, "I have no doubt that those two will be together in the end." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. The blonde grabbed onto her girlfriends arm and then placed her other hand on her girlfriends waist, "Okay… I think we need a distraction from all this drama with San and Britt…" Quinn trailed off as she started to move her feet, moving Rachel in the embrace that they had.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked.

"I want to dance," Quinn said as she twirled them around in a 180 motion. Rachel beamed and started to move her feet with her girlfriend, "But there's no music, Lucy."

Quinn nodded, "Yes there is… Close your eyes and you can hear it."

"The waves…" the brunette whispered out as she closed her eyes and danced romantically with her girlfriend, her toes loving the feel of the sand around them.

The blonde smiled and then leaned down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "And there's also this… Do you remember the first time we danced together…" Quinn whispered as she started to hum the song that the couple danced to on their first date.

Rachel gave out a warm smiled as she listened to her girlfriend hum… The sound of the oceans waves starting to fade as the brunette became memorized by the sound coming from her girlfriend's throat as they continued to dance together. Rachel started to softly sing in time with her girlfriend's humming, "_A moment like this… Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this… Some people search forever, for that one special kiss… Some people wait a lifetime… For was moment like this…_"

Quinn smiled as she heard her girlfriend start to sing as they continued to move their feet around on the sand. "What about this one," Quinn whispered changing the song, and hummed out another tune.

Rachel opened her eyes and stared straight at her girlfriend, "You remember that song?!" the brunette asked shocked.

Quinn beamed, "How could I forget… I went home and downloaded it that day… And it was the first song I heard since I dislocated my shoulder."

"You stopped listening to music?" Rachel asked surprised.

The blonde nodded, "I'd hear songs at parties and random places like shopping centers and on the TV, but I never paid attention to them… I love lyrics in songs, because they hold so much meaning in everybody's life… So I stopped… Music made me feel." Rachel didn't know what to say, so Quinn smiled and continued, "You never told me if you were singing that song to anyone."

Rachel shook her head, "I wasn't… I was actually thinking of the love of my life that I hadn't met yet," the brunette smiled.

"And I happened to walk in," Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded, "I don't believe in coincidences, baby."

The blonde shook her head and started to move them both around again, "Either do I…" Quinn whispered out and then leaned her head back to Rachel's ear and started to softly sing the lyrics of the song she was just humming, the first song that she heard from Rachel's lips… The song that triggered so much in her… "_Cause I know, once in a while we will find… The sound of your heart beats with mine… And someday, the crash of the waves will be far away… And I will sail in your arms… Cause when it's time, I'll leave the ocean behind…_"

"I love you, Lucy," Rachel whispered out.

"I left the ocean behind when I saw you in that choir room that day," Quinn whispered as she pulled back and looked into her girlfriend's warm, watery, brown eyes.

"So did I," Rachel breathed out as she leaned up and captured her girlfriend in an intimate and passionate kiss as the two continued to sway together.

Though the ocean was right behind the two, the sounds of the waves crashing with the shore long forgotten… The ocean also metaphorically behind them… As they left it behind to find their girlfriend and have their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

**Songs:**

**A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson**

**Different Worlds – Brittany Cairns**


	45. Chapter 45

_Back with yet another chapter! Let's see what's going on with Brittana… A big thank you to everyone who reads, places the story on either alerts or favorites, or both, and those who choose to review!_

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 45:**

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder as the brunette positioned herself comfortably in between Quinn's legs and up against the softball player's front. Both the girls sitting down and looking out at the ocean from the lifesaving hut. Rachel's body lightly shivered as she felt the slight breeze hit her exposed skin.

"Did you want my jumper?" Quinn whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Rachel smiled as she shook her head, "It's okay, just keep your arms around me, I'll warm up soon."

The blonde nodded as she placed a light peck on her girlfriend's cheek. Both content to soak up the silence as they watched the sun start to rise over the horizon, the night endeavors still trying to invade both their minds, but both girls refusing to let most of it in, only wanting to remember the time the two have had together.

Tiredness of a restless night with only a few hours of sleep on the couch together starting to make its way known as the brunette yawned; and within seconds Quinn followed. It wasn't there fault that they were unable to sleep, Hayley's choice of activities in her room and also the confrontation and state the couple saw Santana and Brittany in just over a few hours ago was the reason that the two were not snuggled up in bed together. Quinn and Rachel choosing to spend time together on the beach instead of the possibility of hearing or walking in on something they surely didn't want to.

As voices were still while the sounds of the ocean was heard, the darkness soon became light as the two watched the sunrise together.

"It's beautiful," Rachel whispered out.

"Just like you," Quinn followed without a second to hesitate.

The brunette shyly smiled as she moved her head to look into the tired hazel eyes of her girlfriend, "Can we come back here soon?"

The softball nodded as a smile crept up on her lips, "I have a beach house, we can come here whenever you want."

Rachel leaned closer to the blondes face and placed an innocent kiss on Quinn's lips. Just as the couple pulled back the two was pulled from their daze as they heard a familiar voice speak, "Hey," came the sound of Brittany, but it wasn't as enthusiastic as it usually was.

Quinn and Rachel turned to the sound and saw Brittany running up along the beach, choosing to stop just bellow the lifesaving hut.

"Why are you up so early?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shrugged as a frown formed on her lips, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Is everything okay, Brittany?" Rachel wondered as she slowly slipped out of her girlfriends embrace and stood up to walk down to the sand. Brittany started to shake her head as tears started to surface, "No," the tall blonde whispered out.

Quinn jumped up and followed her girlfriend, the blonde watching Rachel wrap her arms around her best friend. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel wondered as she felt Brittany's chin rest on her shoulder.

The tall blonde starting to shake her head, "Not right now… I just… I just want to go for a run to clear my head."

Rachel nodded sadly as she pulled back from the embrace. "B? Did you want company on your run? If you wait five minutes I can go back up to the beach house and put something on and join you," Quinn wondered.

Brittany gave the other blonde a small smile as she started to nod, "I'd like that."

Quinn nodded as she started to make her way to the beach house. Rachel saying a quick goodbye to Brittany and following after her girlfriend, embracing her hand with the blonde's once she caught up. "That was nice of you to offer," Rachel whispered out.

The blonde shrugged, "I was planning on going for a run today anyways."

Rachel smiled as the two started to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to have a little nap," the brunette whispered out.

Quinn nodded as the two walked inside, once the couple was in their room Quinn turned to her girlfriend who was just about to get in bed, "I know we had plans with Hayley today but do you mind if I take B to where I was planning to take her tomorrow? I don't think San and her will want to be together today… Plus I think this surprise might cheer her up."

Rachel smiled as she started to nod, "Of course… And I think it will make her feel a little better."

The blonde gave her girlfriend a small smile as she walked over to their bed, "You and Hay can still go without me today."

The brunette shook her head, "It's okay, we can go tomorrow."

Quinn started to shake her head, "We can't… I had to make bookings to some of the stores, plus I organized for a stylist to join us."

"Oh, so can Hayley and I still go without you?" Rachel wondered.

The softball player smiled as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the forehead, "Yes, you two will just have to go without me."

Rachel nodded as she yawned, "But I wanted you to come with me."

Quinn nodded, "Me too. But Britt needs something to get her mind off what happened last night."

The brunette sadly nodded. Quinn then placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips, "Okay, go to bed… I'll wake you up after my run."

Rachel nodded, "Love you… Enjoy your run, Lucy."

Quinn smiled, "I will. Sweet dreams, love," the blonde softly expressed as she slipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany didn't say a thing on their run together, the softball player knowing that Brittany wanted to forget what happened between her and Santana last night, if only for an hour; both the blondes concentrating on running through the sand. As they were making there way back up to the deck of the beach house Quinn finally turned to the other blonde and spoke to her, "Can I take you somewhere today?"

Brittany turned to the softball player and started to smile, "I thought you were taking me on a date tomorrow?"

Quinn chuckled as she nodded, "I was… But we can also go today if you want."

"Ummm…" Brittany expressed with a frown as she turned away from the other blonde. "I don't think it's a good idea for San and I to be alone today… So yeah, I'd like to go with you."

The softball player thought that would be the case, Quinn nodded and smiled as she moved her hand up to rub Brittany's back for comfort. "I'm gonna go have a shower and then wake Rachel up for breakfast," Quinn expressed.

Brittany smiled as she turned around to the softball player, "Thanks for coming on a run with me."

Quinn shrugged and smiled, "You're welcome. You wanna go together tomorrow morning?"

The tall blonde's smile grew, starting to feel a little better, "I'd like that."

The softball player nodded as she slipped away and quietly opened her bedroom door and slipped into the en-suite bathroom, trying not to wake up her girlfriend.

* * *

Once Rachel was up, herself, Quinn and Brittany were in the kitchen making breakfast. Rachel sipped on her coffee as she heard her phone ring from the kitchen counter, the brunette spun around from the stove and turned to her girlfriend, "Can you get that for me please?"

Quinn nodded and picked up her girlfriends phone, seeing 'Tina Cohen-Chang's name on the screen, "Hey Tina."

There was a pause on the other end and then the Asian girl answered, "Quinn?"

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah, I answered Rachel's phone, what's up?"

"Oh," Tina sighed and then laughed, "I thought I called Rachel's phone… I was going crazy for a second there." Quinn just laughed and then asked another question, "Do you want to talk to Rachel? She's just making pancakes."

"Actually I'm trying to get in contact with Hayley, her phones not on," Tina stated.

The softball player scrunched up her face, obviously confused, "You want to talk to Hayley?"

Both Rachel and Brittany turned to the blonde, both with raised eyebrows, Quinn just shrugged. "Did someone say my name?" Hayley voiced as she walked around the corner with a brunette male, with large muscles.

The three girls in the kitchen stared at the two walking closer to them, Brittany silently giggled, immediately figuring out why she couldn't find Hayley at the party last night. Quinn raised her eyebrow at her best friend who saw it straightaway and gave an eye roll back. Rachel just stood there, shaking her head to erase the images that were trying to make their way into her mind now that she had a visual of the male partner Hayley was with last night… Disturbing… _Maybe I really am a lesbian_, Rachel thought to herself, and then smiled at her own thoughts as she turned to her girlfriend, _Or maybe I'm Lucy-sexual_, then Rachel giggled, all heads turning to the petite brunette. Rachel's eyes went wide as she realized everyone was looking at her, "Who wants pancakes?" Rachel voiced in a high pitch voice.

"I could go for some food," the brunette male voiced. Hayley turned her head to the guy and shook her head, "No, you're leaving."

Quinn chuckled as she watched the two, the male guy nodded and then went to lean down to place a kiss on Hayley's lips but the brunette turned her head refusing him access to her lips. "Call me?" the muscled guy asked.

Hayley just nodded and said a quick goodbye as she ushered him out to the deck and watched him walk down the stairs to the sand, then turning back to walk inside to the kitchen, "I'm so not calling him," Hayley said with a laugh as she walked over to grab a mug and pour herself some coffee.

"Have fun last night?" Quinn asked her best friend.

Hayley turned around with her mug of coffee in her hand as a smirk grew on her lips as her eyebrows moved up and down, "Definitely scratched an itch."

Quinn just laughed and then realized that Tina was still on the phone when she heard the Asian girl interrupt, "Quinn?!"

"Oh, sorry… Yeah Hayley's here, I'll put her on," the softball player voiced.

Hayley's eyebrows rose as she took the bedazzled iPhone out of her best friends hand. "Tina wants to talk to you," Quinn said with a shrug.

The ex-head cheerleader just nodded as she placed the phone to her ear, "Hey T, what's up?"

"Hayley! I wanted to thank you," Tina voiced happily through the phone.

"What for?" the ex-cheerleader stated confused.

"For giving me Mike's number… We've been texting and I asked him out and he said yes," Tina said with a squeal.

Hayley chuckled and then turned to the girls in the kitchen all staring at her, "Tina asked Mike out and he said yes."

Both Rachel and Brittany squealed in excitement for their best friend, but if you knew Brittany you could tell that the tall blonde was hiding her own pain, trying to just be happy for one of her best friends.

"Congrates, T. I knew he'd say yes… So when's the date?" Hayley asked and then sipped on her coffee.

"Thanks, Hay… And it's this weekend… I…I don't know what to do. Where should I take him? I was the one that asked him out… I should plan it right?" Tina ranted out.

The ex-head cheerleader chuckled, "I've never planned a date before… I'll pass you to Q."

"Oh good idea!" the Asian girl said enthusiastically.

Hayley passed the phone over to Quinn, "Tina's having trouble with ideas for the date… I thought you could help," the brunette laughed.

Quinn chuckled and nodded as she took the phone off her best friend, "Hey T… I guess congratulations are in order… What ideas you want me to give you?"

"Thanks… And I don't know… This will be my first date… I want everything to be perfect… Where should I take him? Should I pay? What should I wear? Should I try kiss him on the first date to show him I'm interested?" Tina stated really fast.

The blonde chuckled, "T… Slow down."

"Sorry," the Asian girl said with a sigh.

"It's all good. And to answer your questions… It's Mike's first date too, so you're both gonna be new to dating, so don't freak out that you think Mike won't like anything you choose to do. As long as you two are together I'm sure that's enough for him. Just take him out for dinner, find out his favorite food and take him somewhere that has it… About paying, I'm sure Mike will be a gentleman and pay for it, but bring money to show him you were serious about wooing him." Quinn took a breath, and smiled as she saw the three girls in the kitchen all staring at her, Tina was nodding along to everything Quinn was saying… And maybe even writing notes… No one had to know that. "Wear something pretty, not something extremely sexy because this in new for both of you, Mike's a good guy so he won't care what you wear as long as you're comfortable in your own skin he'll be happy… And about kissing him, if it feels right, go for it."

Tina sighed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Q… That helped heaps."

Quinn nodded and smiled, "Any other question?"

"Not right now… I'll text you if I come up with anything else," the Asian girl expressed.

"No problem. Just one more thing, don't do anything extraordinary, because it's really the little things that count. Mine and Rachel's first date was at my house, and we ate pizza, yet it was the best night of my life," Quinn expressed seriously. The other girls in the room smiled at the blonde, Rachel moved over and gave her girlfriend a side hug and whispered into the blondes ear that wasn't blocked by the phone that she loved her.

"That's really sweet, Q. Thanks for the advice," Tina smiled.

Quinn nodded, "Did you want to speak to anyone else?"

"Can I speak to Rach… I'm sure she'll want to know everything."

The blonde chuckled, "Yes, she would… Here I'll put her on. Have a good day, T."

"You too, Q," Tina expressed as Quinn moved the phone from her ear and handed it over to her girlfriend, "Tina wants to talk to you."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she took the phone and placed it against her ear, "Tina! How amazing is my girlfriend," Rachel stated seriously as she handed the spatula to her girlfriend walking off to the deck to chat with her Asian best friend.

* * *

"Rick, I'll be like half an hour, I just have to introduce Rach and Hayley to the fashion stylist, and take Rachel somewhere" Quinn expressed as she hopped out of the car with the help of Rick their private driver.

"Of course, Ms. Fabray, take your time," Rick expressed.

Quinn looked around, she's driven past the area when they went on tours around Hollywood, but stepping foot in the location, she felt out of place, yet she knows the feeling so very well. The blonde took Rachel's hand as they begun to walk down the path, palm trees in view and beautiful shops in view, "Katherine is meeting us at Dolce & Gabbana," Quinn expressed as the trio continued to walk down Rodeo Drive.

As they arrived outside the designer label store they spotted a lady dressed in what Quinn already knew was a Prada dress, she had lovely straight black hair and was playing on her iPhone. The blonde released herself out of her girlfriends embrace and walked up to the lady, "Katherine?"

The woman looked up and smiled at the blonde, "Ms. Fabray?"

Quinn smiled and nodded as she shook the ladies hand, "Please call me Quinn, and this is my girlfriend Rachel and my best friend Hayley."

Katherine turned to the two girls and smiled, she looked over what Hayley was wearing and a smile grew on her face, "Lovely dress, Hayley."

Hayley smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I actually stole it from Quinn's wardrobe today."

Katherine smiled and then turned to the blonde in the group, "You have lovely taste, Quinn, I'm quite excited to take you throughout the different designer stores today."

"Actually I won't be accompanying you today, things have changed and I have to be somewhere else," Quinn stated.

"Oh, of course. So it will just be us three today," Katherine smiled at Rachel and Hayley while both nodded.

Quinn went into her purse and pulled out a black metal credit card handing it over to Rachel, "Baby, use this today, buy as much as you want."

Rachel just went wide-eyed, "Quinn, I can't take your card."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah you can… Also you should sign the back of the card so you can sign off for your purchases… I have two cards, one that I've already signed but I didn't sign this one just in case we were in a situation like this."

Rachel flipped the card over, "Is that even allowed?"

Katherine spoke up, "Of course, the signature at purchase has to match the cards signature, and everyone knows me around here so we won't have a problem."

Quinn turned to Katherine, "There's a massive limit on that. I'm thinking 150 thousand is enough for today though."

The lady smiled and nodded, "Of course."

The blonde then turned to Hayley, "Pick out something and use my card… It's a graduation present."

Hayley went wide eyed, "Q… You already gave me a graduation present."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head, "The drawing was just something small, I planned to buy you something on Rodeo Drive for your graduation."

The ex-head cheerleader smiled and nodded. Quinn turned to Katherine, "Find something for me, Hayley is pretty spot on to my size."

"Absolutely, Quinn."

"Okay… Well…" Quinn smiled as she looked over at Rachel, "There's one place I want to take you before I leave."

"Where, baby?" Rachel expressed as she walked over to her girlfriend and embraced their hands again.

"Tiffany & Co," the blonde stated as they walked off.

The brunette beamed, "Baby… You don't need to buy me anything… You're already spoiling me."

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "Rach… I know this may not be your thing… Or it may make you uncomfortable… Hell, I still feel uncomfortable being in an area like this… But this was and still is my life… I cannot tell you how many designer labels I was forced to wear as a child… I want to buy you a piece of jewelry… Please let me do this," the softball player smiled.

"But you're already doing too much… It doesn't feel right spending all this money when you can do other things with it," Rachel stated.

The blonde stopped walking and looked at her girlfriend a smile on her face, "Never change, Rach."

The brunette scrunched up her face, "Why did you say that?"

"Because some people change when money gets involved, and I've always grown up with it and felt horrible for having this blessing… I don't deserve it more than others so I don't know why I have it… And I plan to have you in my life as long as I can have… Which means money is always going to be there… I just don't want you to change your thoughts on money and how we could do other things with it… Than keep it all to ourselves," Quinn stated seriously.

Rachel leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, as Rachel pulled back she nodded and smiled, words weren't needed.

"Don't buy me a piece of jewelry," Rachel stated. "I mean it… Give that money to someone else, you're already giving me so much of it to use today."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and smiled, "You don't want a pair of diamond earrings?"

The brunette stared at her girlfriend and started to shake her head, "Of course I would love some diamonds… But I don't need them… Just like I don't need any designer clothes."

"But you're going to buy something today, right?" Quinn stated seriously.

Rachel giggled and nodded, "What I've learnt from you is that you've learnt a way to please yourself with buying the things you want, yet also holding back on unnecessary things. I'll buy some things that I'll use when we're together."

The blonde nodded, "Okay, no jewelry for you today… That doesn't mean I won't buy it on another day."

Rachel giggled and nodded, "Give that money you planned to spend on that piece of jewelry to someone else."

The softball player beamed as she shook her head overcome with love for the girl she's fallen in love with, "How about you choose?" Rachel just stared at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows. "I have a lot of charities I give to… How about you pick one that means a lot to you?" Quinn asked.

The brunette beamed, "You'd let me choose?"

Quinn shrugged, "Why not?"

Rachel leaned up and placed an innocent loving kiss on her lips.

The blonde pulled out her phone and read the time, "Okay… I better go, I told Britt I'll pick her up in an hour."

The brunette nodded, "Have a lovely day with Brittany, let me know if you two need anything."

Quinn nodded and leaned back down to place another kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I will… Have a good time with Hay and Katherine."

Rachel nodded and watched her girlfriend go over to Hayley and Katherine and say her goodbyes to the two and then walk off back to the car where Rick was waiting for her. The brunette walking over to the two as they all then walked off to start their adventures for the day.

As Quinn got to Rick, the aged man moved to open the backseat door for the girl, "Hey Rick, can you take me to a CD store… I want to grab something before we go home and pick up Brittany."

"Of course, Ms. Fabray," the man expressed as he watched the blonde slip into the car and closed the door behind her, walking to the drivers door and hopping in and turning on the car to drive off to where Quinn requested.

* * *

Brittany looked out of the car and squealed in excitement and then turned to Quinn, "Thank you!"

Quinn smiled as she went into her handbag and pulled out a baseball hat that she purchased for the tall blonde a few days ago, "This is for you."

The tall blonde beamed as she took the Los Angeles Dodgers cap from the softball player and placed in on her head, her two pinky-tail braids making her look cute with the hat on. The two blondes were at the Dodger's stadium obviously about to watch the LA Dodger's play.

Quinn dug into her bag again and pulled out her Yankees Jersey, slipping it on over the singlet top she had on. "Dodger's verse the Yankees… I had to go to this game with you," the softball player announced as she smiled at the tall blonde, Brittany was a massive Dodger's fan.

Rick stopped the car and then hopped out, walking over to open the door for the two blondes, "Have a good day ladies, I'll pick you up after the game," Rick stated.

"Thanks, Ricky!" Brittany smiled as she hopped out and joined Quinn. The man blushed and smiled at the teenager.

Quinn and Brittany then turned and started to make their way to the stadium.

* * *

The Yankees were just about to run onto the diamond, it was the start of the bottom of the 3rd. Brittany started to fiddle with her hands as she watched her Dodgers run off the field. "We're best friends right?" Brittany whispered out to the other blonde.

Quinn scrunched up her faced, confused to be asked such a question, she turned to Brittany who was still looking out on the diamond. "Yeah of course," the softball player stated seriously.

Brittany tore her eyes from the dirt below and looked at Quinn, "Like I know Hay, San and Puck are more of a best friend than me but we are still best friends right?"

The softball player just shrugged, "I guess… Just like how San, Rach and T are more of a best friend to you than me."

The tall blonde nodded, "Is your best best friend Rachie?" Brittany honestly wondered.

Quinn nodded straight away as a smile graced her lips, "Of course she is."

Silence filled the two as they watched the first pitch. "San's my best best friend," Brittany sadly expressed again not looking at the other blonde, "Well I thought she was…"

The softball player tore her eyes from the game and looked at the sad look on the tall blondes face… It broke her heart the way Brittany looked. Quinn moved her hand down to embrace it with Brittany's giving their conjoined hands a squeeze as she spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Brittany turned and looked into hazel eyes and slowly nodded, "I… I haven't spoken to anyone about it."

Quinn nodded. A feeling of tightness hit her heart; Brittany's been alone throughout this whole thing… Santana on the other hand has at least been able to talk about it. "I don't know where to start," Brittany expressed seriously.

The softball player nodded, "You can start wherever you want, B."

The tall blonde gave Quinn a small smile as she started to nod. "I've been with a lot of people…" Brittany started, Quinn nodded for the tall blonde to continue. "But in freshman year when San and I went to a party with Hay… San and I drunk a bit and ended up at my house and we slept together for the first time." The softball player nodded for Brittany to continue, "When I woke up San wasn't there… I went over to her house that day and asked her about what happened the night before and she told me she didn't want to talk about it."

Brittany took a breath as a tear came to her eye, quickly wiping it away, she didn't want to break down with thousands of people around them. "After that, when San and I had been drinking we would do stuff… Like more than friends stuff," Brittany expressed, Quinn nodded in understanding. "Then one time when San came over to watch movies with me we didn't drink but we did stuff… More than just lady kisses."

"So that was the first time you and S slept together without alcohol?" Quinn wondered. Brittany nodded, "I tried to talk to her after but she still wouldn't talk to me… I didn't want to push her because I know she didn't want me to bring it up." Quinn nodded for Brittany to continue. "And we hadn't spoken about it, until last night…" Brittany trailed off, another tear escaping her eye, Quinn giving their embraced hands another squeeze.

There was a big round of applause as one of the Dodgers players got on first base. Both Quinn and Brittany turned to watch and then after the play they both turned back to each other to get on with their conversation. "She told me she wanted to be with me… But that she believes I deserve someone better than her. I'm not sure why she thinks that… Maybe it's because of everything we've been through… Not knowing what we were… I don't know…"

The softball player nodded, "So what happened after that?"

"I told her that I'd rather her than anyone else… That she does deserve me…" Brittany sniffled. "But she kept saying that she's no good for me and that she needs to get herself together… That she's not ready to be out yet."

Quinn nodded, sadness could be seen on the softball players face. "I told her we don't need to be out… We could be a secret couple," Brittany smiled at the thought and then her facial features turned to sadness again, "But she refused."

"Then what happened?" the softball player softly asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened but San leaned in and kissed me then we ummm… We…" Brittany blushed. Quinn shook her head, "You don't need to say it, I know what you mean." Of course Quinn knows, she did see what happened last night… But Brittany doesn't need to know that.

The tall blonde nodded, "But… When we were together… It felt different… Like everything's changed."

Quinn nodded. "You knew how each other felt… You were making love, not just having sex," the softball player stated.

Brittany nodded, "Exactly," the tall blonde stated, but then shook her head, "But you'd think we'd be happy… But we weren't… I was sad… Both of us were… I don't know what that means."

"What do you want it to mean?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not sure. I want to be with San… But I know she can't be with me right now… She's not ready… Should I wait till she's ready?" the tall blonde asked Quinn.

"That's up to you B," the softball player honestly said.

The tall blonde sadly nodded, "Yeah… I just don't know. What would you do if it was Rachel?"

"I'd wait for her as long as it took," Quinn answered without a skipping beat. Brittany nodded. "But you're not me… And San isn't Rachel, Britt."

"Yeah…" the tall blonde trailed off as she slowly nodded. The two refocused on the game below, Brittany trying to gather her thoughts. Quinn slipped her hand out of Brittany's embraced, giving one more squeeze to their conjoined hands before releasing their hold.

Quinn turned to Brittany, feeling the need to tell her one last thing before they completely focus back on game. Brittany seeing the softball player turn to her in her peripheral vision turned to connect her blue eyes with hazel. "Look… I shouldn't be telling you this but I think you deserve to know because it is in regard to you and I want the best for you, and I think this may help you decide what to do."

Brittany's eyebrows creased in curiosity but nodded. Quinn leaned down to pick up her handbag and pulled out a CD, handing it over to Brittany, "First… I guess this is a good time to give this to you… Listen to track 5, 7 and 12… It might help you figure out what you want to do."

The tall blonde took the CD but then looked back up at Quinn, knowing that the other blonde had more to say. "Okay… So, San's been coming to me for advice since Rachel and I got together."

The tall blonde's eyes went wide, surprised by that information. "The first time she came to me she told me she was in love with you… That was nine months ago," Quinn stated and Brittany smiled. "She told me she wanted you two to be together but she was scared," Quinn added.

"What did you tell her?" Brittany wondered.

"I told her that if you make her the happiest than that's all that should matter," the softball player answered. Brittany nodded. "She looked like she was really going to come out and tell you… But she didn't do it, I don't know what came over her."

"She was scared," Brittany said sadly.

Quinn nodded, "And she still is… Look, another time we spoke she told me how she believes she doesn't think she's good enough for you because you deserve someone to walk down the hallways with and have someone to kiss you in public… San's not ready for that."

"She's still scared," Brittany said as she wiped a tear that escaped.

The softball player again nodded, "But what's strange is that I spoke to her just before school finished and she told me she doesn't want to talk to you until she comes out to her parents."

Brittany scrunched up her face. "So she's trying to not be scared?"

Quinn shrugged, "Do you want my honest opinion on what I think San's going through?"

The tall blonde nodded straight away, "Of course, Q."

The softball player took a breath, "Okay… I honestly think she's holding back from doing anything because she's using you as a crunch to always lean on."

"What does that mean?" Brittany wondered with her eyebrows narrowed, obviously confused.

"She keeps changing her mind… She was so hell-bent on asking you out, then she stated that you deserve better than her… Now she wants to come out to her parents. I just think she's making up excuses," Quinn stated.

"Are you saying she actually doesn't believe I deserve better? That she doesn't want to be with me?" Brittany asked sadly, almost about to burst into tears.

Quinn quickly shook her head, "No… Not at all. I think everything she says is true but they're covering up something that she doesn't want to admit."

"Like what?" the tall blonde asked.

"She's scared of all the gossips, criticisms and judgments," Quinn stated.

"But that doesn't make sense… You and Rachie don't get called names at school, and no one has been bullying people since acceptance week," Brittany voiced.

"Yeah… But I never had a history at McKinley. When I came to McKinley, a month later I had a girlfriend, I wasn't hiding who I was. San's been hiding this for so long, she's scared that she's going to be treated differently… She's at the top of the social pyramid, she doesn't want to lose her reputation," the softball player voiced.

"But Kurt came out," Brittany stated.

Quinn nodded, "Yes… But he never had a reputation to uphold like San has."

The tall blonde nodded, "So what you're saying is that San is holding back and making excuses from actually coming out because she doesn't want people to look at her differently?"

Quinn nodded. "And I think it's going to continue to be that way if she believes that you're going to be there… That you're going to be waiting for her…" the softball player stated sadly.

Tears started to fill Brittany's eyes as she slowly nodded, "I know what I need to do…" the tall blonde trailed off. Brittany suddenly stood up, Quinn getting worried and stood up straight after her, but the tall blonde shook her head, "It's okay, Quinnie… I just need to go to the bathroom to freshen up," Brittany expressed as she slipped out of her seat and walked up the stairs.

* * *

20 minutes later and Quinn was still sitting by herself, the game was half way through the top of the 4th, the Yankees were up to bat, one player was on 3rd so there was a chance for them to get a run, but the blonde wasn't concentrating she wanted to make sure Brittany was okay. So that is why Quinn slipped out of her seat and went in search for the other blonde.

Quinn spotted Brittany near one of the fast food stores in the stadium with two drinks, one in each hand, but she wasn't alone, some guy was chatting with her. Quinn could tell the tall blonde didn't want to be talking with the dark haired male but the softball player knew that Brittany was too sweet to say that, so Quinn walked over to the two and wrapped her arms around the tall blondes waist and put on a smile.

"Hey baby, what's taking you so long? Do you need a hand?" Quinn said sweetly.

Brittany slipped out of their embrace, ignoring the guy that was trying to chat her up and looked at Quinn with a beaming smile, "Sorry Quinnie… I was just about to come back… I brought you your favorite," Brittany said as she handed over one of the drinks.

"Lemonade?" the softball player asked, Brittany smiled and nodded. "Thanks baby," Quinn said as she leaned up and placed a peck on her cheek.

Brittany giggled and then turned to look at the guy she was just talking to, but he wasn't there anymore. The tall blonde turning back to one of her best friends, "Thank you," Brittany stated with a sigh of relief.

Quinn chuckled and shrugged, "Looked like you needed help."

The tall blonde nodded seriously and then grabbed onto Quinn's hand as they begun to walk back out to the blenchers. "Are you feeling okay?" Quinn wondered.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah… As okay as I could be."

The softball player nodded, "You know, I have tickets for the game tomorrow… Did you wanna come back?"

The tall blonde turned her head to Quinn and beamed as she started to nod, "I'd like that."

"Me too," Quinn honestly said as she gave their entwined hands a squeeze.

Brittany feeling a lot better, honestly looked into hazel eyes, "You know you really are one of my best friends, Quinnie."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "I know… And you're one of mine."

The two blondes smiled as Brittany released their embraced hands and pulled Quinn in for a hug, nothing was said between the two as they separated and then walked the rest of the way to their seats, Quinn finally sipping on her drink as Brittany squealed when one of the Yankee's players were caught out.

* * *

_Some much needed Fierce friendship!_


	46. Chapter 46

_Just before the chapter, there was a guest review under the name of __**gogolax**__, what you said was very helpful and I have developed some questions for what you wrote, so if you have an FF account I'd love to ask you some questions, if you could leave me a PM that would be great._

_A thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

_Small warning: I don't mean to disrespect anyones religion with a word that I've used in this chapter, you're just seeing a characters personality trait._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 46:**

Quinn hopped out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door for Rachel. The brunette smiled and slipped out of the car. "I still don't understand how you managed to get this car again," Rachel stated in regard to the silver Audi Quinn succeeded in getting it loaned out to her again.

The blonde chuckled, "I have a way with words when it comes to business… I guess I learnt that from my dad."

Rachel smiled and nodded, as the two started to walk up to the beach house doors, "I wish this wasn't our last night," the brunette pouted.

Quinn nodded sadly, their trip will be over tomorrow and Quinn wasn't looking forward to going back to Lima, "Yeah I know, I spoke to mum and asked if we could stay an extra week but mum said she wanted me home for something," the blonde scrunched up her face, "I'm not really sure what it could be… We're on summer holidays… What could be so important?"

The brunette scrunched up face and then shrugged, "We'll come back… Maybe we could come back the last week of vacation?"

The softball player started to nod, "I'd like that… But lets make the most of our last night here," Quinn stated as she pulled out a set of keys and opened the wooden door to the beach house.

"Is this why you brought us here… To your beach house?" Rachel wondered as Quinn opened the two big doors.

The blonde nodded, "I wanted our last night to be here and away from Hay, San and B."

Rachel smiled, "Are you going to tell them that you own this place?"

Quinn laughed as she closed the doors and shook her head, "No… And you better not spill it to them."

The brunette giggled, "My lips are sealed, Lucy." Quinn just stared playfully at her girlfriend, Rachel bursting out in laughter, "I'm serious! I can keep a secret, you know."

Quinn's eyebrows rose as a smirk formed on her lips, "For how long?"

Rachel lightly pushed her girlfriend in the shoulder, "For a very long time… When it's in regard to you that is." The blonde smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I know you can."

The softball player then grabbed hers and Rachel's bags that she placed on the ground when she closed the door and wheeled them into the living area, however it really wasn't a living area because there was no furniture around. "I've got an interior decorator coming to fill the place up?"

Rachel followed her girlfriend and smiled, "Yes, you've already told me that," the brunette giggled.

Quinn turned around after dropping the bags, "Well least I made sure we have a bed to sleep in upstairs."

The brunette smirked, "You think we're going to do much sleeping in that bed tonight."

The softball player chuckled as she walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, "Where has my girlfriend gone to?"

Rachel giggled, "I'm right here… But I was hoping that we could recreate our first night here… Plus when we get home we actually have to start following the rules your parents have set."

Quinn's eyes went wide, she hadn't thought of that. "It's one rule… And I've never followed it before, so why do I need to start now?"

The brunette giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "Because you're not rebellious anymore."

The softball player laughed, "Says who?"

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and released her hold from her girlfriend then moving her hands to grab the blondes hands that we resting on her back, pulling them away. "Says the girl who knows that you're afraid of scary movies… Whom you just recently expressed couldn't keep a secret… mmm," Rachel hummed as she placed a finger on her lower lip and then removed it, "That secret could go viral in my hands."

It was Quinn's turn to playfully roll her eyes, "You wouldn't."

The brunette shrugged, "No, because like you said no one needs to know you're not rebellious anymore… Well besides me," Rachel giggled.

Quinn folded her arms against her chest, "You know… I could very much refuse to let you grind up against me tonight."

Rachel stepped up to her girlfriend and leaned up to the blonde's ear, "We both know you won't be able to refuse."

The softball player smiled, "Yeah… No I won't."

The brunette leaned back and giggled, "Now… I was thinking of trying out your Hot Tub on the deck, which has perfect privacy for me to be topless," Rachel smirked as she started to walk throughout the house to make her way to the deck, slipping her top off on the way. Rachel swirled her head around as she moved her hands to the back of her body to her bra-clip, undoing it, "Baby… Can you order some food? Thai sounds lovely," the brunette said as she slipped off her bra and then opened the sliding doors to walk out onto the deck.

Quinn just stood there with a smirk on her face as she watched her girlfriend walk away… It was going to be a good night.

* * *

"How was the flight sitting next to S?" Quinn asked Hayley as the two started to make their way into the blonde's household. Hayley and Santana sat separately to Brittany, Rachel and Quinn because Hayley, Rachel and Quinn knew that both Brittany and Santana wouldn't want to sit near each other on the flight home. Simon just dropped the two off, dropping off Rachel at the Berry household beforehand.

Hayley shrugged, "She ignored me… Just like she's been ignoring all of us this last week."

Quinn nodded, "She'll come around," the blonde expressed as they got to her front door, Quinn grabbing her keys out of her bag to open said door.

"You think B and her will have a talk about everything that went down that night?" the brunette wondered. Ever since Santana and Brittany had their confrontation neither girl has spoken to the other.

The softball player shook her head as she opened the door, "I think they both have realized that right now it's best for both of them to have some space."

Hayley shook her head as she frowned, "San's a fucking idiot… Seriously, if I was a lesbian and I had someone like B in love with me, I wouldn't let her go."

Quinn nodded as the two walked inside, "We both know she's not letting Britt go… She's just… I honestly don't know…" the blonde trailed off, Hayley nodding in understanding.

The two walked further inside the house, "MUM?! DAD?!" Quinn yelled out.

"Outside on the patio, Sweetie," Judy yelled back.

Quinn and Hayley dropped their bags in the kitchen and then made their way to the dinning room to get outside. As the blonde walked outside she spotted her family all sitting around the patio, but what surprised her the most was there was two extra people with them.

"Fran!" Quinn voiced surprised as she spotted her older sister.

Fran stood up and beamed at the other blonde, "Hey sis!"

Quinn ran up to the older blonde and wrapped her arms around her, "I've missed you!"

Fran smiled as she wrapped her arms around the softball player, "I've missed you."

Quinn pulled back and looked at her older sister, "When did you get here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"We got in two days ago, Lachlan and I actually had to change flights at LAX… We were going to come surprise you but we thought we'd surprise you when you got back from California," the older blonde smiled.

The softball player smiled and nodded then looked over to her not yet brother in law. Lachlan stood up and came and wrapped his arms around the blonde, "Jebus… Looking good." Lachlan calling Quinn by the nickname he came up with when Quinn started going to church, it didn't offend the blonde in anyway, she knew he was only joking around.

Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah… Looking better than you."

Lachlan chuckled as he released his hold from the blonde. Quinn then turned around to Hayley who was just standing behind her, "Hay… This is my older sister Fran, and her partner Lachlan… Fran, Lachlan this is Hayley."

Fran walked over to the brunette and pulled her in a hug, "Argh, the best friend… The only one out of Quinn's friends that isn't gay," the older blonde laughed.

Hayley laughed along with Fran as they separated, "Yep, that's definitely me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Not all my friends are gay."

Fran turned around and smirked, "All of them sound gay to me… And in regard to gay… Where is your girlfriend?"

"We dropped her off before we got here… She wanted to see her dads… But she said she'd be coming over this afternoon," Quinn stated with a shrug.

The older blonde nodded, while Steve jumped up from his seat and walked over to his daughter, pulling her in a hug, "It's good to see you, Lucy. How was your holiday?" Steve voiced as he motioned with his hand for Quinn and Hayley to come join them on a seat in the patio.

Judy hopped up and welcomed both Quinn and Hayley with a hug, "Did you want something to drink? Have you two had lunch?"

"We ate on the plane… But I could use a drink please," Quinn voiced, Hayley nodding in agreement as the two sat down.

"Would you like a cocktail? Fran made Margarites," Judy asked.

Quinn shook her head, "Just juice please."

Judy nodded then looked over at Hayley, "I'll have the same, please."

The older blonde smiled and nodded as she slipped back into the house.

"So Quinn… How was the trip?" Paige asked as everyone sat down and started to listen to the adventures both Quinn and Hayley have been on.

* * *

That afternoon Rachel knocked on her girlfriend's front door and waited for someone to answer, it didn't take long for Judy to swing the door open and smile when she realized Rachel was the one who knocked.

"Rachel…Sweetie…how are you?!" Judy beamed as she pulled the petite brunette in a hug.

Rachel smiled as see wrapped her arms around her girlfriends mother, "I'm very well, Judy… Is Lucy home? I told her I'd come around this afternoon after I spent some time with my dads," the brunette stated as she pulled out of the hug.

Judy smiled and nodded, "Yes she is… She's outside near the pool, sunbathing."

The brunette nodded as she slipped inside and made her way outside, spotting her girlfriend laying on her stomach on a reclined lounge chair with her face turned to the side and being covered by a summer scarf… Obviously not wanting to get the sun in her eyes, her blonde hair poking out from under the scarf.

Rachel smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, sitting down on the lounge chair and moving her hand to massage the bare back exposed, the blonde removing her bikini top so she wouldn't get tan marks, something she did all the time when she was tanning in California.

The blonde moaned when she felt hands start to massage her back, except the moan didn't sound like her girlfriend, Rachel went wide eyed and pulled her hands off the blonde straight away. "Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she walked outside with wide eyes, Hayley standing next to her bursting out in laughter when she spotted the shocked look on the brunettes face.

Rachel did a double take, looking down at the blonde on the longue chair she was still sitting on and then up to her girlfriend, the blonde figure removed her scarf and moved her hands to tie up her bikini top then turning around, "You know I won't mind if you continue giving me a massage," the blonde stated in her strong Australian accent.

The brunette stood up when she saw the face of the blonde, "Fran?!"

Fran sat up and chuckled, "Hey Rachel."

"I… I…thought you were Lucy," Rachel stated embarrassed.

Fran shook her head and chuckled, while Quinn and Hayley walked up to the two. "Having fun, baby?" Quinn stated with a smile.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend and blushed, "I… Your mom said you were outside… I thought you were Fran… And… And I didn't know Fran was here," Rachel stuttered out.

Quinn chuckled, "Either did I, she surprised me when I got home… I guess that's why mum wanted me home."

The brunette just nodded, still embarrassed, turning around to Fran who was still sitting up on the lounge chair, "I'm so sorry… I… We've had horrible first encounters… First me kissing Lucy in front of you on Christmas Day… Now this… I'm very sorry."

Hayley burst out in laughter, "You made out with Q in front of Fran…"

Fran shrugged and stood up, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette, "It's okay, Rachel… It's good to finally see you in person."

Quinn turned to Hayley and informed her best friend on Rachel and Fran's first encounter together. Rachel pulled back and smiled at Fran, "So how was the flight over here?"

Rachel and Fran sat down on the lounge chair while Quinn and Hayley sat down on the one opposite them. "Well I don't know how people can sit in economy class for 14 hours… Least Lachlan and I went first class."

The brunette went wide eyed as she turned to her girlfriend, Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at her sister then looked at her girlfriend, "Fran and I are very different, Rach."

Rachel nodded in understanding and turned back to Fran, the older blonde chuckling, "What? Just because I didn't listen to dad about sitting in economy class… I like to spend my money… I still give to charities," the older blonde stated, starting to get serious, "You know how much money I give to the cancer council," Fran said looking at Quinn who nodded back.

"About spending money, I heard you bought a beach house while you were on holidays," Fran said to her younger sister.

Hayley went wide eyed and pushed her best friend in the shoulder, "You bought a beach house in Cali?!"

Quinn gave daggers to her older sister, who just shrugged, "What? Were you keeping it a secret?" The younger blonde just continued to stare at her older sister, "Okay… Yes… We're talking about you. Sorry."

The softball player nodded and then turned to Hayley, "Yeah, I bought a beach house in Malibu."

"When? And I want pictures of this place!" Hayley stated seriously.

Quinn chuckled, "Before you arrived, and I have pictures on my phone… Which is on charge in the kitchen, so you can see them later."

Hayley nodded, "So I guess I have to keep this a secret, right?"

The softball player nodded. "See, I told you I wouldn't be the one spilling that secret," Rachel stated seriously.

Quinn smirked, "Do you have swimmers on underneath your clothes?"

The brunette scrunched up her face as she nodded. "Oh you shouldn't have told her that, Rachel," Fran stated with a laugh.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend's sister, "Why?"

The softball player smirk grew, "This is why," she said as she stood up and grabbed onto her girlfriend, Rachel going wide eyes, "Lucy, NO!"

Quinn chuckled as she grabbed tightly onto her girlfriend, lifting her off the ground and moving a few steps and jumping into the pool with Rachel still attached, who squealed out in surprise.

Hayley watched the two and smiled, Fran looked over at the brunette and creased her eyebrows, "Do you have a thing for my sister?"

The brunette turned, "What?!"

"Do you have a thing for my sister?" Fran asked again.

Hayley started laughing, "Quinn? Really?"

The blonde just shrugged, "The way you are with her… I don't know…"

The brunette turned to look at Quinn and Rachel in the pool, Rachel was laughing in the pool as she started to remove her clothes so she'd just be in her swimsuit. Hayley then turned to Fran, "I'm envious."

"Envious of Rachel?" Fran asked with raised eyebrows.

Hayley started to shake her head, "Of what Quinn has… She has a great family and she's found the girl of her dreams… I want that."

The blonde nodded, "It wasn't like that in Australia…" Fran trailed off as she turned to the pool, "But yes… Quinn looks happy now," the blonde whispered out as she watched her younger sister interact with her girlfriend.

Hayley turned to look at Fran, "Was she really that bad in Australia?"

The blonde turned to the brunette and nodded, "I thought I lost my sister," Fran said as tears filled in her eyes, just thinking of the past made her tear up. "For two whole years she was just someone walking around in my sister's body… Emotionless. I thought she'd never come back."

"She's a good person," Hayley stated seriously.

Fran smiled, "Much like her old self."

"Like Lucy?" Hayley wondered.

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Like Lucy."

* * *

"Lucy?" Judy stated as she walked outside to the pool area. Quinn turned around while still in the pool with her girlfriend, with the new addition of Hayley who moved in the water when Quinn's back was turned and dunked her under the water.

As Quinn resurfaced she turned and glared at her best friend, "You fucking bitch!"

Hayley burst out laughing, but soon stopped when Rachel dunked her. Rachel and Quinn bursting out in laughter. "Thanks, baby," Quinn stated and then turned back to her mum who walked up to the pool edge handing the blonde her cell phone, "I heard it ringing in the kitchen, it's your softball Coach… Also, why do you have Barbra Streisand as your ringtone?"

Quinn turned to her girlfriend who quickly turned away with a smile on her face, not wanting to make eye contact with the blonde. The softball player just shook her head as she moved her hair out of her eyes and jumped out of the water, grabbing her towel to wipe her hands and then grabbed the phone off her mum. "Hello?"

"Quinn… It's Sarah, how are you?"

"I'm good, Coach. What's up?" Quinn wondered.

"I'd like to offer you the position as captain," Sarah smiled on the other end of the line.

Quinn went wide eyed as she started to beam, "Are you serious?"

"Very… I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you were the best for the job… So is that a yes?"

The softball player started to nod, "Of course it is… Thank you, Coach… I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't… Now I'm calling you before school starts back up because I want to organise a little playful match between the girls… Maybe one to two weeks before school starts. I was wondering if you could organise it? Also I need to hand over Kimberly's keys to you. They're just the keys for the locker room and the equipment room, just in case I'm not around and you need to lock up for me," Sarah stated.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. When did you want me to grab them?"

"Did you want to maybe come to the softball field tomorrow at 11:00, I could run over everything that you need to do as the captain and also hand over a list of numbers for our girls on the team… We're short some players because of the seniors leaving but I'm organising some tryouts at the start of school to fill in the spots… We'll be having training sessions just once a week, changing it up each week… And then after New Years that's when we'll be back to our two days a week, plus games," the coach voiced.

The blonde nodded, "Sounds good, Coach. So I'll see you at 11:00 tomorrow?"

"Yes… Thank you, Quinn. And congratulations," Sarah smiled.

Quinn beamed, "Thanks for the opportunity, Coach," the blonde stated honestly as she disconnected the phone. Quinn then looked around and noticed that everyone outside was staring at her, the blonde connected her eyes to her girlfriend who was resting her hands on the edge of the pool. "So, I'm the captain on the softball team," Quinn stated as she started to beam.

Rachel squealed out as Judy hugged her daughter. "Congratulations, Sweetie," Judy stated.

Quinn pulled out of the embrace and smiled, "Thanks." Just before Quinn reconnected her eyes with her girlfriend there was a yell from someone running out of the house, "Q!" yelled Puck as he pulled off his shirt and ran to the pool picking up the blonde and jumping in the pool with her, Quinn squealing out in surprise.

"Dude! I missed you! I had to resort to hanging with Finn," Puck stated as he resurfaced and wiped his hand over his now wet mohawk.

Quinn glared at the boy and held up her iPhone that was now soaked. Puck realizing and going wide eyed, "Shit… Sorry."

The blonde shaking her head... Not the first time one of her best friends were the cause of her breaking her phone.

"Puck! I missed you," Hayley said as she ran through the water and hugged the boy.

Fran stood up from sun tanning and walked over to her mother, "Is that Hayley's boyfriend?"

Judy turned and shook her head, "No, they're just best friends… I think Noah actually likes Paige… Paige was his date to Prom."

Fran went wide eyed, "This isn't the boy Paige has been telling me about, is it?"

Judy whipped her head to her daughter, "Paige has been talking to you about liking a boy?!"

"Woops… I wasn't suppose to tell you that," Fran said with wide eyes as she quickly walked away. "Francis! Get back here!" Judy stated seriously. Fran rolled her eyes, "No! And don't call me that!"

Puck looked up and noticed a blonde he didn't know, turning to Hayley, "Who's that?"

"That's Q's older sister," Hayley stated.

The mohawk boy shook his head, "Shit Judy has hot daughters… Who kind of all look alike."

Hayley chuckled, "They're sisters… Of course they look alike, you idiot."

Puck shrugged and walked over to the edge of the pool and jumped out, walking over to the blonde, holding out his hand, "I'm Puck."

Fran smirked as she slowly nodded, "And you're another straight friend of Quinn's."

The mohawk boy nodded, "I did go out with my boy Kurt once… But Puck likes the ladies... Too bad you're not single… I could take you around Lima."

The blonde chuckled and shook her head, "You know if I was you I wouldn't try and hit on me… Remember my little sister's are Quinn and Paige, and both have told me about you."

Puck went wide eyed and then smiled, "Paige talks about me?"

Fran shook her head as she smiled… This dude has it bad. "Yes… And I'm going to be watching you very carefully while I'm here," Fran stated seriously.

The mohawk boy nodded as he gulped on his own saliva. Puck turning to jump back into the pool, it was less intimidating in there.

Puck joined Quinn, Rachel and Hayley, who were all chatting together. "Hey, Jew Princess," Puck stated as he leaned down and placed a peck on Rachel's cheek.

"Hello, Noah. It's good to see you," Rachel smiled up at the boy.

"Who wants to play Shoulder Wars?" Puck stated seriously. The girls all stared at each other and smiled as they nodded. Quinn turning to Rachel, "Let's kick Hay and Puck's asses."

Rachel nodded seriously, "We've got this, baby," the brunette stated as Quinn moved to duck under the water to place Rachel on her shoulders. Both Puck and Hayley fit pumping just before the mohawk boy did the same thing Quinn just did.

Once Hayley was on Puck's shoulders and Rachel on Quinn's the two brunettes stared at each other, "You're going down, Hayley," Rachel stated seriously, but had a smile on her lips.

Hayley just shook her head, "No chance, Rach."

Puck and Quinn smirking at each other as they lined up, both getting ready to charge at the other.

* * *

Quinn and Fran sat in the chill out area in the house as the younger blonde took a sip from her bottle of water. Rachel, Hayley and Puck all going home after they had dinner at the Madden/Fabray household. Rachel wanted to let Lucy spend some alone time with her sister.

"So I've noticed that you're not drinking anymore?" Fran stated.

The softball player nodded, "Yeah… I drink sometimes, but… I've got training and everything," Quinn stated, obviously trying to twist the truth, Fran seeing right through it but not mentioning it.

"Is Lachlan going to be going on business meetings with dad while you're here?" Quinn asked changing the topic.

Fran nodded, "Yeah… Lachlan and I have come up with a new idea for the business in Australia and he's going to talk to dad and our partners." Lachlan was an associate business manager to Steve's company, he actually was Steve's personal assistant while completing his business degree, that's how Fran and him met.

"What idea?" Quinn wondered.

"We want to branch out and develop new hotels… But we also want to create a new name, yet still stay partners with the Madden hotels," the older blonde stated.

"What name?" the softball player asked.

"We want to call the new hotels, The Wyatt," Fran voiced.

Quinn took a big breathe in, a little thrown. "How do you feel about that?" Fran softly asked as she leaned forward in her one seater couch, she knew how hard it was for Quinn to talk about Wyatt, not just with her but with everyone, so Fran didn't want to upset her younger sister.

"Ummm… I… That's not my decision, Fran," the younger blonde whispered out.

"That doesn't mean I don't want your opinion, Quinn," Fran stated seriously.

Quinn connected her hazel eyes with her sisters brown ones, "I think it's a good idea."

The older blonde gave her sister a small smile and nodded as she leaned back in the couch, "We want to affiliate it with The Wyatt Foundation, and let people know that a small percentage of their stay will be going to it."

"Wow," Quinn whispered out surprised.

Fran nodded, "Yeah… Lachlan and I have been working on a brief to give dad for a few months… And I've also decided to go back to university and finish off my business degree." Quinn went wide-eyed at that information, Fran stopped going to university just after her first year because Wyatt was born. "That's really good, Fran," Quinn smiled.

The older blonde smiled, "Thanks."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Fran chose to change the topic, "You're looking really good, Quinn… Much better since Australia."

Quinn nodded as she took a sip from her water bottle and then spoke up, "It's almost been a year."

"I know… You look happy," Fran stated.

The softball player smiled, "I am happy."

The older blonde smiled, "I honestly didn't think you'd ever be happy again."

Quinn nodded, "I didn't think I would either… But I am."

"Rachel's a special girl… But it's not just her that's making you happy, is it?" Fran asked.

The younger blonde took a little time to think of how to answer. "She's the biggest part… But no… It's not just her."

"And it's not softball is it?" Fran wondered.

Quinn looked into her sisters brown eyes, the blonde trying to hold the tears that she could feel swell up, but managed to hold herself together. The softball player shook her head, "No it's not."

Fran smiled, realizing what is was, or more like who it was. "Your best friends aren't going to walk away from you like your old ones."

Quinn smiled… He older sister knew her so well, "No, they're not."

Fran hopped up from her couch and walked over to her sister, bending down and pulling her in for a hug, "I'm glad to see you're happy, Lucy."

Quinn pulled back and looked straight at her sister, Fran smiled, "Don't worry… I won't say it in front of anyone," the older blonde stated as she started to walk off. Quinn sat on her couch, soaking up what just happened between her and her older sister, she smiled when she replayed the line in her head… _I'm glad to see you're happy, Lucy_.


	47. Chapter 47

_I'm getting a few extra alerts and favorites, so thank you all so much for continuing to read._

_Another thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 47:**

"Where are we," Brittany huffed as her and Quinn stopped running and started to stretch; the tall blonde having no idea where they were.

"Ummm… A mile outside of Lima… It's one of the tracks I usually take with my dad," Quinn huffed out.

The tall blonde nodded, "And you run this far all the time?"

The softball player lifted up her foot to her backside to stretch her thigh, "Yeah."

Brittany nodded as she sat on the ground reaching forward to touch her feet, managing with ease. "So we're still on for girl's night tonight?"

Quinn changed feet and nodded, "Yeah… Fran actually asked me if she could join… Think she wants to meet you and T."

"I'd love to meet, Fran," Brittany smiled. "Is San coming?" the tall blonde softly added.

The softball player shook her head as she sat down next to Brittany and reached down to grab her feet, "No, she said she was busy."

Brittany nodded, Quinn turned her head to the other blonde, "You two okay?"

The tall blonde turned and shook her head, "We haven't spoken since we were in California." It's been a couple weeks since they've all been back.

Quinn nodded, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"I don't think there's anything we need to talk about… I think distance is the best thing right now," Brittany expressed. "Especially when both of us have come to the conclusion that right now we shouldn't be together… Well I don't know if San's come to that choice, but I have," the tall blonde added.

"Did you come up with that conclusion because you believe San needs time to work herself out?" Quinn wondered.

Brittany nodded, "I'm not going to push her into doing something she's not ready to do… She's scared… I get that… But I want her to come to terms with everything by herself and if me being around is holding her back then I'll step aside… And like you said in Cali… I don't want to be her crouch she always leans on… She needs a little push, Q." Quinn nodded. "I know that may sound mean… But we can't keep doing what we've always been doing. The last time we were together it hurt both of us… That's not right. So if I need to show San that I'm not waiting and I've moved on for her to actually try to be who she is, then I'll do that for her… She's my best best friend… And I love her… I'll love her more than I'll love anyone… Deep down I know San will know that."

Quinn stood up and wiped the grass off her legs, "You're a really strong person to be doing this, B… I don't know if I could do it."

The tall blonde sadly smiled, finishing her stretching and then she looked up at Quinn, "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn looked at the other blonde, "Yeah, of course."

Brittany stood up and walked over to Quinn, grabbing the blondes right arm and placing it in a direction to stretch the softball captains right shoulder, "I… I wanted to ask if I could tryout for the softball team," Brittany expressed nervously.

Quinn beamed. "Seriously?" the blonde voiced as she stepped away from Brittany to look into blue eyes.

The tall blonde nodded, "I kind of wanted to play last season… But I thought that was your thing and didn't want to ruin it for you."

"B…" Quinn trailed off touched. "I wouldn't have cared if you played last season... And of course you can tryout."

Brittany beamed and pulled her best friend in for a hug, "Thanks, Q."

Quinn shrugged, "Come on… We better get back, I've got to drive up to Columbus with Rach and Fran," the softball captain stated as they started to jog off in the direction back to Lima.

* * *

"Lovely choice, Ms. Fabray, just come with me and I'll print off all the paper work," the car dealer voiced. Quinn turned to her older sister and girlfriend, "I'll be right back."

Both nodded as they stayed in the show room, both walking over to the couch and picking up their coffees one of the receptionists made for them. Rachel watched Quinn walk into a room with the car dealer; Fran stared at Rachel and smiled. "You really love her, don't you?" Fran voiced.

Rachel turned her head, "Excuse me?" the brunette softly asked.

The blonde smiled, "My sister… I've seen the way you two look at each other since I've been here… You really love her, don't you?"

Rachel shyly nodded, "Yes I do."

Fran just nodded and sipped on her coffee, then looked into brown eyes, "I approve."

The brunette chuckled, "Did we need your approval?"

Fran laughed along with Rachel and shook her head, "No, not really. Quinn ends up doing anything she wants, anyways."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "She's starting to really open up… Not just to me but with everyone."

The blonde looked over at her sister, you could see her in the room as they had glass walls, Fran then turned back to Rachel, "You're talking about the money stuff aren't you?"

The brunette nodded, "Once she gets this car and takes it to school, everyone is going to know about it."

Fran nodded, "Yes… But Quinn won't care. She has you and her best friends that already know about our money and you all haven't changed because of it… So it's not going to bother her."

"Has she had some bad past experiences with old friends and money?" Rachel wondered, she's never asked Lucy this before.

The blonde frowned, "I think you need to ask her that."

Rachel nodded as she sipped on her coffee and turned to look over at Quinn, "I honestly don't know how she does all this business stuff… I'm surprised your parents aren't with us today," the brunette expressed to Fran.

Fran looked over at Rachel and smiled, "Quinn's basically grown up this way… I on the other hand had a few years with Russell and my mum… But Quinn was just a baby when he left, then Steve came along… I adjusted easily… But Quinn didn't need to adjust because it was like that's all she knew and remembered." Rachel nodded in understanding. "Plus… Quinn being emancipated and all… She doesn't need mum or dads signatures," Fran added.

Rachel went wide-eyed… Did she just hear Fran right… "Lucy's emancipated?"

"Yeah… Hasn't Quinn told you?" Fran said scrunching up her face in confusion. The brunette just shook her head. "How do you think Quinn signed the papers to buy her own house?" Fran wondered. Rachel just shrugged… Like she had any idea. "Oh…" Fran trailed off, "I guess I wasn't suppose to say that."

Rachel shook her head and then look over and spotted Lucy walking up to them. "Okay, all done. They will be delivering it to me in a few weeks," Quinn smiled, then paused as she looked between her girlfriend and older sister, "Is everything okay?"

Fran was just about to open her mouth but Rachel interrupted her as she stood up, "Yes… We're both good. You ready to go, Lucy?"

Quinn turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "Yeah… I'm ready," the blonde said as she reached down and grabbed onto her girlfriends hand as the two walked off. Rachel turning her head back to Fran as the older blonde followed them out, silently telling her not to bring that up again, Fran just nodded in agreement.

* * *

That evening Quinn and Rachel were up in the blondes room snuggling up together as they watched a movie, however Rachel was too distracted and couldn't concentrate on the movie. The brunette turned to Quinn as she slipped out of their embrace, Quinn looking at her girlfriend wondering what she was doing. "Can we talk?" Rachel softly asked.

Quinn nodded and grabbed the remote to stop the movie and turn off the TV. "Fran told me something today while you were signing your papers to get your car," Rachel voiced as she sat up on the bed.

The blonde sat up as well, "What did she tell you?"

"That you're emancipated," the brunette voiced. Quinn just nodded. "Is that true?" Rachel asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel said a bit hurt.

Quinn moved closer to her girlfriend and grabbed onto her hand, "Because it's something I don't talk about," the softball player stated honestly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course… It's not like I want to come out and be like 'hey Rach… Just to let you know I emancipated myself…' It just never came up in conversations," Quinn voiced.

Rachel nodded, "I just… I feel like you're still holding so much back from me… I thought I knew everything… You said you told me everything after all that Emily business with the e-mails."

"I told you all the big things, and the necessary things… But yeah there's still little things about my past that haven't come up… Like I'm sure there is with yours… Self-disclosure happens over time, Rach. That doesn't mean I'm lying to you or holding anything back from you on purpose… If the topic comes up or I think it's necessary to tell you something, you know I always do," Quinn expressed truthfully.

"Okay… So you're not holding anything back on purpose… Because I want you to trust me, Lucy… I'll be here no matter what you say about your past… You know that right?" Rachel expressed as a tear leaked out of her eye.

The softball captain gave her girlfriend a small smile as she started to nod, moving closer to her girlfriend and lifting said girlfriend on her lap, "Of course I know that, Rach."

The brunette nodded. "You want to ask me questions, don't you?" Quinn said as a smile grew.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and nodded, "Yes."

Quinn just nodded, "Ask away, baby."

"When did you get emancipated?" Rachel wondered.

The softball player wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "Ummm… Well… I think it was a month or two just after Wyatt passed away."

Rachel slowly nodded, "And why did you do it?"

Quinn shrugged, "I honestly can't remember, because I was pretty drunk around that time… I guess I mainly did it to have full access into my bank accounts."

"So your parents signed off to let you be emancipated?"

The blonde sadly nodded, "Yeah… I think they just weren't in the mood to fight… Losing their grandson and all… They just let me do what I wanted."

"Do you regret it?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn nodded straight away, "That's why I don't talk about it. To me I don't feel emancipated anymore… I could have easily reversed all the paperwork but I didn't want to bring it all back up with mum and dad… So it's something we all don't talk about. They're my parents and they always will be."

Rachel looked down at her girlfriend and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips, pulling back and giving her a small smile, "Thank you," the brunette expressed genuinely.

The softball captain smiled, "I'll always answer the questions you ask me, Rachel… I'm honestly not holding anything back from you. We both know how bad that ended when I did."

The brunette nodded, "I have another question… It was also brought up when I was with Fran."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Fran can't keep her mouth shout," the blonde chuckled, "Okay, what is it?"

Rachel giggled but shook her head, "It was actually something I asked Fran but she told me to ask you." Quinn smiled and nodded for her girlfriend to continue. "Did you ever have a hard time with your friends when they found out about the money you have?" Rachel asked.

The blonde went wide-eyed by the question, she was a little thrown, but she pulled it together and looked at her girlfriend, "Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rachel said as she moved one of her hands to caress the blonde's cheek for comfort.

"When I was in primary school… Which is year 1 to 6 in Australian schools, I had no friends…" Quinn trailed off. Rachel eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well I did… Kind of," Quinn added. "I went to a private school, and all the kids use to basically compete with each other… Everyone wanting and needing the best of everything," the blonde express, Rachel nodded in understanding. "And I had the best of everything," Quinn voiced.

"I thought you're parents tried to make your childhood as normal as they could?" Rachel wondered.

The blonde nodded, "They did… But when you're in a private school there kind of is this hegemony of what's expected. So my parents wanted me to be the same as others." Rachel nodded in understanding. "So because I had the best of everything, I was automatically expected to hang out with the people who also had everything… So I did… But I was a kid, I wanted to play and all those people kept talking about new things they got from their parents or the holidays they went or were going on, so I kind of stopped wanting to hang out with them."

"What happened?" Rachel wondered.

"I kind of kept to myself when it came to school and school friends… I started to play tee-ball and that's where I met all my true friends," Quinn stated.

"So that's why all your best friends were from softball?" the brunette asked.

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Yes. Though we wore uniforms at school, the accessories were what defined you… But with softball… There wasn't a Prada softball bag or a Channel bat to get, we were equals… No one knew about my money and I preferred that."

"So what happened when you went into high school?"

Quinn started to make patterns on her girlfriends lower back where her hands were resting, "Much like the same as primary school because most of the children in my school moved to the same private high school… But I did develop some friends, but spent most of my time focusing on my studies while I was there. Mum and dad wanted me to go to a private school to get a good education so that's the only reason why I went. If it was up to me I would've gone public."

"Is that why you went public when you go here?" Rachel wondered.

The softball captain nodded, "Yes. I told them I wouldn't go to a private school anymore."

"Is that why Paige doesn't go to a private middle school and that Jack does go private?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, she's like me… She doesn't want to be seen as the rich girl anymore. Mum and dad still want Jack to be private, after middle school they said he can choose where he wants to go, but money hasn't bothered him yet and he doesn't mind being in a private school so I have a feeling he will stay," Quinn answered.

Rachel just nodded, Quinn smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. "Have any other questions that Fran has brought up?" Quinn chuckled.

The brunette giggled and shook her head, "None that I can think of."

Just before Quinn could reply there was a knock on the door, "Can I come in?" the voice of Hayley could be heard.

Quinn turned to the door and laughed, "Yes you can."

Hayley then opened the door and was followed by Brittany and Tina. "Girls night," Brittany beamed as she jumped onto the bed to join Quinn and Rachel.

Hayley just stood there and looked at the couple, "What the hell were you two doing?" the ex-head cheerleader said, commenting on the way Quinn and Rachel were sitting, Rachel was still sitting on her girlfriends lap.

"We were talking," Rachel stated with a smile.

Hayley just scrunched up her face and then just shook her head… Whatever… Then joined the girls on the bed.

* * *

Later that night found Quinn, Rachel, Hayley, Brittany, Tina, and Fran down at the softball diamond at McKinley. Quinn went into the equipment room and grabbed out the pitching machine setting it up on the pitchers plate. Fran stood with Rachel and Hayley as they watched Quinn set up the machine. "You know… When I said we should have a girls night I didn't think it would be turning out like this," Hayley stated seriously.

Both Rachel and Fran laughed. "That's what you get for being best friends with a lesbian, Hayley," the blonde voiced.

As Quinn finished setting it up she noticed that there was a new addition to their group, the softball captain texting a couple of her softball friends, wondering if they wanted to come join their girls night. Tasman, Casey, Lauren and another friend in Quinn's softball team by the name of Nicola walked onto the diamond. The blonde walking over to them; "Hey Cap!" Tasman stated with a chuckle, Quinn smiling at the red head. Casey walked up to the blonde and pulled her in a hug, "I want to say congratulations but I'm kinda pissed Coach picked you… Seeing as I'm a senior and you're just a junior," the dark haired girl said with a lightness in her voice, obviously being sarcastic.

"I'm just going to say thank you," Quinn said with a laugh.

Quinn said a hello to the other girls and then walked over to Rachel, Hayley, Fran, Brittany and Tina; Brittany and Tina recently joined the other girls. The blonde then introduced the softball girls to Fran, "So… Which one of yous are the stereotypical lesbians?"

The younger blonde went wide-eyed, "Gosh you need a filter sometimes!" Quinn voiced seriously.

Hayley just chuckled at what Fran said.

Tasman was the first to talk up, "Well I'm definitely not."

Casey laughed and shook her head, "Same here."

Nicola just shrugged, "I could go both ways," all the softball girls laughing, because yes they already knew that.

"And I'd be one of the stereotypical lesbians you were talking about," Lauren said shyly.

Fran shrugged, "No judgments here Lauren. I love my little sis… I don't care if she has a thing for women."

Quinn rolled her eyes… Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Okay…" the blonde stated as she grabbed a bat and helmet, walking over to Brittany and placing the helmet on her head, then handing her the bat. Quinn turned around to her softball friends, "Britt wants to try out for the softball team…" She turned to Lauren and Nicola and introduced them, Brittany already knowing Tasman and Casey.

"What! When did this happen?!" Hayley voiced but no one answered her.

Rachel and Tina smiling because Quinn had already informed her girlfriend and Brittany informed Tina during the day.

"Wow… That's awesome, Britt," Casey smiled.

Brittany shyly smiled and whispered out a thank you. "Anyways… Seeing as I'm the captain..." Tasman and Nicola burst out laughing, Casey hitting them both in the shoulder, Quinn rolling her eyes and speaking up again, "Yes, captain!" Quinn laughed. "I actually have a say on who is on the team," the blonde turning to Brittany, "So why not see how you are at batting, I know you're good with a glove because you helped me train when I was starting back up."

"Good with a glove? Really, Q?" Hayley said bursting out in laughter, some of the others joining in. Quinn ignoring her best friend with an eye roll.

The tall blonde smiled and nodded and walked up to the plate. Everyone moving away from the pitch and plate, so the balls wouldn't hit them.

Quinn pulled the remote out of her pocket and look to Brittany, "Ummm Britt… You're standing on the wrong side of the batters box."

Brittany turned and shook her head, "I bat this way."

"But you're right handed… You should be on the other side," the softball captain voiced confused.

The tall blonde shyly smiled, "Yeah… But I learnt this way when I was little."

Quinn just nodded, "Alright… Well we'll see how you are. You ready?"

Brittany nodded as she got into position, pulling the bat up. Quinn then pressed a button on the remote for the ball to be released, once it was on it's way to the plate, Brittany swung but missed the ball. The tall blonde pouting when she missed.

Quinn moved away from the other girls and walked up to Britt, standing on the opposite side of the plate, but far enough away so she wouldn't get hit by the ball if Brittany hit a foul-ball, "Keep your right shoulder up, you dropped it when you swung last time."

Brittany nodded and repositioned herself. Quinn pressed the bottom again and the tall blonde went to swing again but missed.

The softball captain this time walking up to Brittany, placing her hands on her best friends shoulders, "Take a breath and relax." Brittany nodded and did what she was asked. "Don't think about it being a tryout… Just have fun," Quinn stated with a smile and walked back to the spot opposite Brittany.

The softball captain then pressing the button again, watching the ball release and then watched Brittany swing the bat. The ball connecting with the bat and flying out to outfield. All the girls squealing a clapping. Brittany beaming when she watched the ball go. Quinn smiled, "Ready for another one?"

Brittany nodded seriously and stepped back up. The tall blonde belting the ball out to outfield again… And then again… And then again. "We have a batter!" Tasman yelled as she clapped with everyone else.

Quinn turned and smiled at the girls, then turned back to Brittany, "Britt… I want you to try hitting the ball from the other batters box."

Brittany scrunched up her face but nodded, moving to the other side of the plate. Once the tall blonde was ready Quinn pressed the button on the machine and watched Brittany connect with the ball sending it out to outfield again. Quinn beaming as she shook her head, "Britt! You go!"

Brittany turned around a giggled, "Can I go again?"

The softball captain smiled and nodded, pressing the button to release the ball, Brittany connecting with the ball again.

Once Brittany had a couple more goes Quinn called her over, the tall blonde taking off her helmet and jogging over. "I'll have a word with, Coach… But I'm more than positive that she will approve of my decision… Which is yes," Quinn smiled.

Brittany dropped the helmet and bat and squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Thanks, Quinnie."

Quinn shook her head, "Don't thank me, B. It was all you."

The tall blonde smiled and nodded as she turned and ran over to the group of girls. Casey, Tina and Nicola were all out in the outfield retrieving the balls that Brittany hit.

Quinn turned to the group and yelled out, "Rach?!"

Rachel looked over to her girlfriend. "You're turn, baby."

The brunette went wide-eyed and she started to shake her head, "I'll pass, Quinn."

Quinn stopped for a second realizing the brunette called her Quinn… She didn't like it… But she knew the reason Rachel said it was because there were other people around that weren't their close friends. "Baby, please," Quinn pouted as she walked over with the helmet and bat that were dropped by Brittany.

Rachel watched her girlfriend walk over to her. "I don't want to," Rachel said in a scared voiced. Quinn lightly chuckling, "The balls not doing to hit you, Rach."

The softball captain placed the helmet on her girlfriend's head and looked at the brunette who still had a pout on her face. "You look adorable, baby," Quinn whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Rachel's pout.

The brunette smiling when they separated. "I'll turn the machine down, so it wasn't as fast as I had it with Brittany," Quinn stated.

Rachel nodded and walked up to the plate with her girlfriend, Quinn yelling out to Lauren, "Hey, Loz… Can you throw me my glove?"

Lauren nodded and walked over to where Quinn's bag was, grabbing the glove and then tossing it over to her. Quinn put the glove on and then stood behind Rachel just a little further away than the catcher would normally crouch. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she stepped up to the plate.

"You're going to have an incentive to hit the ball," the blonde smirked.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she shook her head, "No… You're not standing behind me."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah… I am… Ready?"

The brunette turned her head to the pitching machine and lifted back the bat. Quinn chuckled at the position and moved forward to lift the bat higher up. "You can do it, baby," Quinn whispered out as she pressed the button on the machine. The ball released and Rachel went wide eyed and swung the bat, the ball connecting with the bat and the ball bouncing off between first and second base. Rachel squealing out in excitement when she realized she hit the ball, Quinn beaming at her girlfriend; the brunette turned and dropped the bat, taking a few steps to enclose the gap she had with her girlfriend, "I did it," she squealed out.

Quinn chuckled as she wrapped her hands around her girlfriend and lifted her off the ground as she spun them around, "I knew you could."

The softball captain released her hold of her girlfriend when Hayley came over, "Okay… My turn… I feel like hitting something," the brunette chuckled, grabbing the bat off the ground and the helmet off Rachel.

* * *

An couple hours later and the group of girls were still there, Quinn took a swig of the flask filled with tequila that Hayley brought along as the two best friends sat out on the grass in centerfield. "I'm gonna miss this," Hayley expressed as she took the flask from the blonde and took a sip.

Quinn turned to her best friend, "What? Mucking around on the softball field… This is the first time we've done this," the blonde chuckled.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to be sentimental here."

The softball captain smirked grabbing the flask out of her best friends hands, "I think you've had too much to drink."

The brunette turned and pushed her best friend in the shoulder, Quinn just chuckling. "You know you really suck sometimes, Quinnie."

Quinn glared at the ex-head cheerleader, "Don't call me that!"

Hayley laughed, "What… Is B the only one allowed to call you that?"

The blonde started to nod seriously, "She's the only one who I'll let because she created it… And it doesn't sound sarcastic coming from her."

The brunette shrugged as she started to laugh, then silence fell on the two until Hayley wanted to bring back up the topic she was trying to start but Quinn immediately made a joke out of it. "I really am gonna miss this…" Hayley trailed off but Quinn didn't reply she stood straight up and started running, the brunette not understanding what the blonde was doing turned and watch Quinn run into leftfield, a ball that Nicola hit flying over there. Quinn dove and caught it with her glove, standing back up and bursting out in laughter, "You suck, Nic!"

"I'm fuckin better than you," Nicola yelled back with a smirk on her face.

"You're off the team!" Quinn yelled as she threw the ball to Tasman who was near the pitching machine.

"You can't do that," Nicola said with a laugh.

The softball captain started to walk back over to centerfield, "Yes I can! I'm captain! Remember that, Nic!"

Nicola rolled her eyes. "You're not going to stop with this captain talk, are you?" Lauren yelled out, who was sitting with Rachel, Fran, Brittany and Tina.

"I wouldn't try to backchat me, Loz! I could take your spot away from you… Oh wait… I've already done that," Quinn yelled as she burst out laughing.

"Aren't you a sarcastic bitch when you're drunk," Casey yelled from her spot near Tasman, the red head just laughing at her new captain.

Quinn just shrugged as she rejoined Hayley, sitting back down on the grass and slipping off her glove, then taking a sip from the flask, once she finished she placed the cap back on the flask and placed it on the ground, turning to watch Nicola hit the ball again.

"You think Lauren still has a thing for me?" Hayley voiced.

Quinn turned and laughed as she shook her head, "Hay… She asked you out ages ago."

The brunette shrugged, "I could be hard to get over…" Hayley trailed off and then burst out laughing because she couldn't keep a straight face, Quinn laughing as well as she lifted up her hand for her best friend to high-five, which Hayley did.

The best friends then turned to re-watch Nicola. "I'm gonna miss you being around," Quinn stated not looking at Hayley.

Hayley moved her hand to embrace it with Quinn's giving it a squeeze. "Will you come to Florida and help me move everything into my dorm?" Hayley asked.

Quinn turned to look at her best friend, "Of course, Hayls."

The brunette smiled, "Thanks… Mom can't come because she's working and dad offered but I'd rather you help me."

"Hayley?!" Brittany yelled from her spot near the dugout.

Hayley and Quinn looked up. "Mom wants me to come home… And you're my ride…" Brittany yelled again.

"I've been drinking, I can't drive, Britt… Come get my keys and take my car… Just drop it off tomorrow," Hayley yelled back.

"I'll take you home if you want," Lauren voiced from her spot next to Tina.

Brittany turned from looking at Quinn and Hayley to the dark haired blonde, "I can't ask you to do that."

Lauren shrugged as she stood up, "I better go home anyways… My dad's given me a curfew… So I don't mind."

The tall blonde gave her new teammate a kind smile as she nodded, then turned to Quinn and Hayley, "It's okay… Lauren's going to take me home."

"Alright… Came hang tomorrow?" Hayley yelled out and then took a sip from her flask. Brittany smiled and nodded, waving a goodbye to Quinn and Hayley. "And when she means come hang… She means at my place, Britt," Quinn yelled out. Brittany giggling as she nodded her head, saying a quick goodbye to everyone and then walking out of the diamond with Lauren.

Silence filled the two best friends as they watched Tina get up to bat for her second time, Quinn looked down and noticed that her hand was still embraced with Hayley's.

The softball captain smiled as she turned and looked into darker hazel eyes, "You know I love you, right?"

Hayley beamed as she started to nod, "And I love you too," the brunette stated as they both squeezed their conjoined hands.


	48. Chapter 48

_Now I've loaded this early because I know all us Gleeks have had a horrible last few days. I also know that some Faberry fans were never a fan of Finn, but most of us didn't have a problem with Cory… Some may have wanted Finn off our TV screens and no more Finchel scenes but that did not mean we wanted this tragic event to happen. This may probably be the first death most of us have experienced where we've lost someone that we've held dear to our hearts, whether we weren't really in his life personally, it may have felt personal to us because of how much time we have invested in him and other cast members, my heart goes out to all us Gleeks._

_To the reviews of last chapter and the PM's in my inbox that I haven't opened, I wanted to apologize for not writing back like I usually do, I've been away from FF because of everything that has happened but I promise that I'll get to replying to you._

_Thank you to my Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 48:**

Quinn walked through the front door of the Madden/Fabray household and walked straight to the kitchen, spotting Lachlan alone drinking a coffee and reading the paper. "You're up early," Quinn expressed as she walked to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing herself a bottle of water.

Lachlan looked up and smiled, "I'm not the one who has just been on a run… And your father wants me to go to Chicago with him today for a business meeting… That's why I'm up."

The blonde nodded as she took a drink of her water and then walked over to the coffee machine, pulling out two mugs from the cupboard above as she spoke to the male with short black hair, "Yeah, I just went for a run with Brittany."

Lachlan nodded, "You two go for a run every morning?"

Quinn turned on the coffee machine and then turned around, "Yeah… We usually pair up together and train… And seeing as I had that softball match yesterday with my team, Coach has let Brittany on the team."

The guy nodded as Quinn turned around and poured two coffees, "You and Rach have a late one last night," Lachlan expressed and then started laughing.

The softball captain turned around and placed the mugs full of coffee on the kitchen island and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know… But no… I do have a rule that I follow."

Lachlan laughed, "As if you follow the rules… Fran and I don't."

Quinn face distorted in disgust while the dark haired male just laughed. "Okay… Enough with the sex talk… I may be okay talking about sex, but definitely not okay when it involves any of my family members," the blonde shivered as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the full-cream milk and soy milk out, walking back over to the kitchen island and pouring one in each mug. Lachlan just smirking at the blonde. "You know you could easily resolve the rules problem by proposing to my sister," Quinn stated seriously as she walked over to the fridge and placed the two milks inside.

"As if I'm going to propose to Fran… She's a bitch," Lachlan chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You two are so romantic," the blonde said sarcastically.

"Ha," Lachlan stated, "As if you are better than me when it comes to romance… I saw how you treated Emily."

The blonde smiled, "Well for one I have never called Rachel a bitch… And I would never… And secondly, Emily was just a girl I slept with."

Lachlan laughed and nodded, "Yes… I do remember."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "You know you've got a prime opportunity while you and my dad are in Chicago… Asking your girlfriends father for her hand in marriage is a very romantic gesture… Just saying," Quinn chuckled as she lifted up the two coffee mugs.

"How would you know… It's not like you've ever done it," Lachlan smiled as he watched Quinn start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah… But I'm most likely going to be doing it at some point in my life… And the easy thing for you is that you only have one father to speak to… I on the other hand have two," Quinn stated seriously, yet with a smile on her face, then finally turned to leave.

"Good luck with that, Jebus," Lachlan voiced as Quinn made her way up the stairs.

The blonde placed both the mug handles in one of her hands and then quietly opened her bedroom door, quietly walking in and closing the door behind her. Quinn walked over to the bed and placed the two mugs of coffee on the bedside table and then sat on her bed, wiping away the brunette's hair away from her face, then leaning down and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Morning, love," Quinn whispered out. Rachel stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes and connecting with warm hazel ones. The blonde smiled, as she caressed her girlfriend's cheek, "I have a coffee for you."

Rachel smiled as she rubbed her eyes, and stretching, "How was your run with Brittany?" the brunette yawned out.

The blonde shrugged, "It was good… Like always."

The brunette slowly sat up and then leaned over and placed an innocent kiss on her girlfriends lips, as they separated Quinn reached over and grabbed both of the mugs, handing over the white mug to Rachel as that was the one she put soy milk in. "Thank you," Rachel whispered as she grabbed the mug and took a sip.

After Quinn took a sip out of her coffee mug she looked at her girlfriend, "I need to ask you something."

Rachel looked into her girlfriends hazel eyes and nodded. "So you know how I said that we should spend the last week of our holidays back in Cali?" the blonde expressed, Rachel nodding. "Well… Hay has asked me to go to Florida with her to help her move into her dorm."

The brunette nodded again, "So we can't go to California?"

"Well… No," Quinn said sadly.

Rachel nodded and then shrugged, "It's okay."

The blonde looked into her girlfriends brown eyes, "Are you sure… I don't want to upset you."

Rachel smiled as she reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "Of course I don't mind… We can always go to California another time. Hayley is your best friend… She needs you… She has no one else, Luce, and I think you two need to have a moment alone to say goodbye to each other," the brunette disclosed, giving their embraced hands a squeeze and then releasing her hold from her girlfriends.

Quinn leaned down and placed her lips on her girlfriends, "I love you," she whispered out as she pulled back. Rachel smiling, "I love you," the brunette expressed honestly.

"Just to let you know… You know you're my best best friend," Quinn stated seriously. Rachel giggled and nodded, "You've been spending too much time with Brittany, baby."

The softball captain shrugged, "Britt and I have gotten closer."

"She's your go to girl to exercise with and kick your butt if you start to slacken," the brunette smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

Quinn chuckled as she nodded, "Yes she is."

"Who would have thought that you'd find a best friend to work out with," Rachel stated with a smile.

The blonde nodded, "Puck and I still do weights, but yeah… Britt and I do a lot of exercise and training together… Plus now I have a best friend I can practice my softball skills with."

Rachel nodded, "Have you spoken to Santana yet?"

Quinn sadly shook her head, "The last time we hung out was just before we had that girls night down at the softball field, she keeps making up excuses… Though, she has spent some time with Hay, which is good."

"She'll come around… You just need to give her some time," Rachel sadly smiled.

The softball player nodded, "I know… I just don't want anyone to give up on her… She'll get there."

Rachel reached up and caressed her girlfriends cheek, "She's lucky to have a best friend like you."

"I'll never give up on my friends, Rach," Quinn stated seriously.

"And that's one of the qualities I love about you," the brunette stated as she leaned over and gave her girlfriend another kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Did you manage to get your phone fixed?" Fran stated as she was standing with Quinn outside the Madden/Fabray household.

Quinn nodded, "Yes… Rice isn't just good for eating," the blonde laughed.

Fran nodded, "Good…because I want you to send me the fashion stylist number that you used when you went to Rodeo Drive."

The younger blonde scrunched up her face, "Why?"

"Because Rachel showed me all the outfits she got and what Katherine got for you… Also… When did you let Rach start to use your closet?" the older blonde wondered.

The softball captain laughed, "Ages ago… She still has clothes at her house."

Fran nodded, "Do you have clothes at the Berry house?"

Quinn shook her head, "No… I'm still not allowed to stay there… That's why Rachel's over here the majority of the time… I'm only there during the day or having dinner with Rachel and her dads."

The older blonde nodded, "Well they seemed like lovely men when I met them when they came over for dinner." Judy invited the Berry family over for dinner the other night, to introduce both Hiram and LeRoy to Fran and Lachlan.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "What about Rach's mum? Have you met her?" Fran curiously asked.

The younger blonde shook her head, "No… And either has Rachel. Rach doesn't really talk about Shelby."

Fran's eyes went wide, "She knows who her mother is?"

The softball player shook her head, "No… But both Hiram and LeRoy have told her her biological mum's name… They developed a contract with the surrogate agency that Shelby can't try and find Rachel until she's eighteen… The only way it can be breached is if Rachel chooses to find her."

"Does Rach want to find her?" Fran wondered.

Quinn shook her head, "She doesn't see Shelby as her mother… She has two dads and she's happy with that… Shelby was just a kind person who helped her dads make her."

"Just like you are with Russell… He's just our biological father," Fran stated.

The younger blonde shrugged, "I think it's a little different… If Russell showed up, I'd probably punch him in the face for being an asshole for cheating on mum," Quinn chuckled, "Then probably shake his hand because if he didn't do what he did our lives would be totally different," Quinn expressed, "But Rach doesn't despise Shelby."

Fran just nodded, just then Rachel walked out of the house, "Sorry I took a while… I didn't know what summer dress to wear today," Rachel smiled at the two blondes. "What were you discussing?" the brunette added as she joined the two.

The older blonde just shrugged while Quinn turned and answered, "About Shelby actually… And you look beautiful in that dress."

Fran's head whipped to her sister, the younger blonde looked at her sister and shrugged, "Rach and I don't keep secrets." Rachel smiled and nodded to Fran, "People are always curious to find out if I know my biological mother."

The older blonde nodded, "I'm sorry… I didn't know if it's something you talk about and didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

The brunette smiled and nodded, "It's perfectly fine… It's not a topic I discuss with others but if someone asks me I will answer them… I don't hate Shelby… I actually respect her for what she did."

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "So you ready to go to lunch, love?"

Fran just smiled at the two. Rachel smiled and nodded then looked at Fran, "I'm quite upset that you're going to be leaving tomorrow."

The older blonde sadly smiled, "Yes, me too… But Quinn has told me she's organizing for you two to come down to Australia next summer break."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'm quite excited to explore Australia… Actually I need to organize to get a passport," the brunette stated seriously.

"Sorry…" Paige huffed as she ran out of the house, "Needed to put my face on." Both Quinn and Fran rolled their eyes. "So we can finally go?" the older blonde voiced as she walked to the car, all the other girls nodding. Quinn walked over to her passenger side door and opened it for Rachel, the brunette smiling and slipping in.

"What are you going to do when you get your Audi… That's a two seater right?" Paige asked as she slipped into the backseat.

Quinn walked around and hopped into the drivers seat, then turned to the backseat, "That's the point… The car's only for me and Rach."

Paige rolled her eyes, "So you expect me to make my own way to school?"

The blonde chuckled and nodded, "Yes…actually… I'm not being your taxi driver."

Paige rolled her eyes, "You're a bitch… You know that right?"

Quinn chuckled. "Why don't you ask Puck to drive you?" Fran wondered.

The softball player's eyes went wide, "Fran! Don't even say that."

The older blonde laughed as she shrugged, "What… It was just an opinion."

"Yeah… A really bad one," Quinn voiced.

"Luce…" Rachel softly said from the passenger seat, reaching over and grabbing her girlfriend's hand, Quinn turning to her girlfriend. "Just ignore them and take us to lunch… They're trying to annoy you."

Both Fran and Paige laughed. "Rach… We're sisters, that's what we do," Paige stated seriously, Fran nodding along. "Plus… I still don't understand why you let Rach call you Lucy… Like, come on… We're your family, we should be allowed to call you Lucy first," Paige stated. Quinn looked into her rearview mirror and spotted Fran wink at her. The softball captain then turned to look at Paige, "It's because I don't like you…" Quinn chuckling then adding, "And I love, Rach… So of course I'm going to let her call me Lucy," Quinn said as she turned to her girlfriend, smiled and leaned over to place an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"That doesn't get any less disgusting," Paige stated seriously, Fran laughing and nodded. The softball captain finally ignoring her two sisters and turned on the car, backing out of the driveway, "So I had a word with Lachlan the other day… About when he was going to propose."

Fran rolled her eyes, "And what excuse did he come up with this time?"

Quinn chuckled, "That you're a bitch."

"You sure he wasn't calling you the bitch, Quinn," Paige chuckled, Quinn just rolling her eyes.

"Gosh he annoys me sometimes… Seriously… You and Rachel will get married before Lachlan and I," Fran stated truthfully.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend who just chuckled, the brunette turning to the back to look at Fran, "You know you two are basically married."

The older blonde smiled and nodded, "Yes… But I'd like to have a big set of diamonds on my finger to show it off."

Both Quinn and Paige laughed, the youngest blonde looking at her older sister, "You're such a rich bitch… Maybe Lachlan was right calling you a bitch."

It was Fran's time to roll her eyes, "So I like diamonds…" Fran trailed off. "Rachel… You look like a diamonds girl."

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, smiling and then turning to Fran, "Yes…but I don't need them."

"Fuck… You're perfect for Quinn," Fran laughed seriously. "I on the other hand need my diamonds."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fran… Just shut up."

The older blonde chuckled and nodded, "Okay… But don't forget to give me Katherine's number… I have a date with Rodeo Drive when Lachlan and I spend a couple of days in California before flying home."

Quinn just nodded while Paige coughed out "Rich bitch."

* * *

Hayley was pulled into a hug by her father, "Please call me when you land, Hay," Carl sadly expressed as he held on tightly to his little girl.

The brunette nodded, "I will, dad."

The father and daughter released their hold and looked over at Quinn, "It was good to see you again, Quinn… Dinner was lovely last night with you and Hay."

Quinn smiled and nodded, the two best friends stayed the night at Hayley's father's place so they wouldn't need to travel from Lima to Columbus this early in the morning. "It was good to see you too, Mr. Anderson."

"Hay!" Was yelled out. The group of three turned to the noise and saw Brittany holding onto a yellow sign, she was followed by Sophie, Rachel, Santana, Tina, Puck, Mike, Matt, Brittany parent's, Santana's parents, Quinn's parents, Paige and Jack…and her mother.

Hayley started to tear up. "I told you all not to come," the brunette chuckled.

"And as if we ever listen to you," Santana stated with a chuckle.

"We wanted to give you a proper send off," Rachel smiled as she walked up and hugged tightly onto the other brunette, "I'll miss you Hayley Grace Anderson," Rachel said as tears filled her eyes. Hayley clung onto the petite brunette as tears started to slip down her cheeks, "I'll miss you… Rachel Barbra Berry… I made a Skype account so you'll have to promise me that we'll stay in touch." Rachel beamed as she pulled out of the embrace as she wiped her tears, "I don't need to promise that… I know we'll always be in each others lives."

It was Sophie's turn to hug the brunette, "I'll try to travel down from Boston as often as I can," the light brunette expressed. "You better!" Hayley chuckled as she clung onto her best friend from her senior class.

Puck pulled the brunette into a hug, "I'm always here for you, Hay," the mohawk boy expressed. Hayley wiped her tears, but more came, "I'm always here for you too, Puck."

Brittany pulled the brunette into a hug as the tall blonde cried as well, "I'll miss you, Hay Hay." The brunette smiled through her tears, "I'll miss all those times where your smile would be able to cheer me up, Britt Britt."

It was Santana's time to embrace the brunette, tears filling her eyes, "Thank you for being you, Hay." Hayley clung onto the Latina and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for coming… I know how hard it would have been for you to be here... I'm always here for you, San." Santana wiped her eyes as she pulled out of the embrace and nodded.

Mike and Matt pulled the brunette in a hug together, Hayley chuckling, "I'll miss you both." As she pulled back she looked at Matt, "And next year you better be a freshman at Stetson University." Matt laughed and nodded, "I'll try and get in… A shame I can't get a scholarship as a cheerleader." Hayley laughed and pushed him in the shoulder.

Tina then embraced the brunette, "I'm so glad that I got to be your friend." Hayley chocked on tears, "You'll always be my friend, T."

Both Brittany's parents then pulled the brunette in a hug, "You'll always be an extra daughter in our eyes," Mrs. Pierce chocked out. Hayley sniffling.

"Same with us," Mrs. Lopez stated as her and her husband hugged the brunette, "You and Brittany will always be our daughters," Mr. Lopez stated. Santana and Brittany turning to each other as a frown was shown on both of their faces.

Paige then pulled the brunette in to a hug, "I'll miss our Buffy marathon's when you were around." Hayley smiled as she hugged the young blonde. As they separated Jack smiled and gave the brunette a wave goodbye, Hayley chuckled and walked over and gave him a hug, "Come on, boy Q… I deserve more than just a wave with the amount of time I've spent over at your place," Jack smiling as he hugged the brunette.

Hayley then turned to Judy and Steve, "I'll never be able to thank you for everything you've done for me this year," the brunette expressed as tears continued to leak out of her eyes. Both Judy and Steve pulling her into a hug. "I'll hand Quinn the key to your house when we're in Florida," Hayley voiced. Judy shook her head, "That key is yours… You're welcome to use that whenever you want, Sweetie… Even if Lucy isn't around."

Hayley pulled back and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Madden, then turned to her mother, who was trying to hold back tears. Hayley sniffled and walked over to her mother pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of who you've turned into, Hayley," Grace choked out as she held tightly onto her daughter. Hayley bursting into tears, knowing her and her mother were finally working everything out. "I'll come visit when I can, Honey," the brunette's mother expressed honestly. "I love you, mom," Hayley sniffled out, "I love you too, Hayley," Grace voiced.

Hayley slipped out of her embrace with her mom and then turned back to her dad, pulling him into one last hug. The brunette wiping her tears away as she walked back over to Quinn, who silently nodded as the two turned to leave, the blonde kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before she turned around to go up to the security check in with Hayley. The ex-head cheerleader turning around as she and Quinn got onto the escalator; Brittany holding up her going away sign with a massive smile on her face. Hayley waved one last time and then turned around, reaching down and holding onto her best friends hand, when Quinn felt the brunette entwine their hands together she gave her best friend's hand a squeeze… Silently showing she's there and going nowhere… Whether they were miles away for each other… They will always be best friends.

* * *

Quinn and Hayley hopped out of the cab as they took in the surroundings of Hayley's new home. The best friends grabbed the boxes and bags out of the car and made their way to the building, which Hayley would be spending her freshman year in. The brunette looked at the piece of paper that had her room number and looked up at the little metal numbers, spotting her number near the end of the hall. Hayley entered first and spotted a girl with light orange hair at her desk, they both stared at each other before the girl whispered out a "Hey," Hayley hearing a southern accent. Hayley walked further into the room, "Hey, are you Jazmine?"

The girl nodded, "Hayley?" The brunette just nodded, Jazmine looked over at Quinn, "And I'm Quinn," the blonde introducing herself, then looked over at Hayley, "Nice manners," Quinn chuckled out.

Hayley just shrugged with a smile on her face, then looked at the side of the room that was bare, only furniture was there, "Guess that sides mine."

Jazmine nodded, "I hope that's okay," the girl stated, her southern accent really showing.

Hayley just shrugged, "Doesn't bother me."

Quinn then placed the box and bags that she was holding onto down on the bed. The blonde looking over at Jazmine and spotting what she was doing on her computer, "You watch Pretty Little Liars?"

Jazmine shyly smiled, "Yeah… Do you?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, "It's pretty good, hey?"

"It keeps making you guess who this A person is," she then turned to Hayley, "Do you watch it?"

Hayley started to shake her head, "Na… I guess I haven't gotten into it."

Jazmine just nodded sadly, wanting to have something in common with her roommate. "So where you from?" Quinn asked.

The ginger haired girl turned to the blonde, "Tennessee… You too?"

"I'm originally from Australia… But we're from Ohio," Quinn voiced.

Jazmine nodded, "I'll leave you two alone… I'm going to get a coffee… Y'all want one?"

Hayley nodded happily, while Quinn went into her purse and grabbed out a 10-dollar note, "Here."

Jazmine thanked Quinn and then slipped out of the dorm room, the best friends then stared at each other, "She doesn't seem bad."

Hayley shrugged, "I think she's a big nerd."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "Be nice."

The brunette chuckled and nodded, "Come on… Let's put all my stuff away then we can go around campus and try and find which party to go to tonight."

Quinn chuckled and nodded as she started to unpack Hayley's boxes.

* * *

That night the best friends found themselves just off campus at a bar, well known for students to hung out at… Most of the students using fake ID's. "I'm meeting the rest of the squad tomorrow," Hayley voiced as she sipped on her vodka lemonade.

"It's gonna be different… Hayley Anderson can't boss everyone around now," Quinn chuckled as she took a drink from her orange juice, not wanting to drink tonight.

Hayley laughing, "Yes… But you kicked me into shape last year and kind of made me stop being a major bitch to everyone."

The blonde smiled. One of the waiters came over and handed Hayley another vodka lemonade, the brunette looking up, "I didn't order that."

The woman smiled and nodded, "No, but that gentleman over there did for you."

Hayley whipped her head to a brunette guy up on the bar, who was staring at her, when their eyes connected he lifted up his glass and nodded his head, giving Hayley a smile. The brunette turned back to Quinn and lifted her eyebrows up and down. Quinn laughing, "Go."

Hayley shook her head, "No. It's okay, I want to spend tonight with you."

Quinn shook her head and gestured with her hand to go, "Go have fun, Hay."

"Are you sure?" Hayley voiced.

The blonde just nodded, "This is your new life… Go be that Dove I drew for you."

The brunette smiled as she shot her best friend a wink and stood up as she took the new vodka lemonade and walked up to the bar to the college male.

Quinn smiled as she watched her best friend take a seat next to the male brunette. The blonde took her last sip of her orange juice and stood up, she spotted a female brunette at the other end of the bar smiling at her. Quinn gave the brunette a small fake smile as she walked out of the bar and started to walk back to campus, pulling her phone out of her clutch and going to her favorites list and pressing the one on the top. It didn't take long for the person on the other end to answer, "Hey, baby… How's your night?"

Quinn smiled a proper smile when she heard her girlfriend's voice, "It's okay, Hayley's just chatting up a guy at the bar."

Rachel chuckled, "Sounds like something she would do."

The blonde nodded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm actually over at Brittany's… Tina, Kurt and Mercedes are also here," Rachel expressed.

"Oh," Quinn frowned, "Well I'll go so you can hang out with them."

"It's okay… I walked into another room," Rachel voiced.

"Are you staying the night?" Quinn asked.

"Yes… We're all having a sleepover," the brunette beamed.

Quinn smiled, "Have you got plans for tomorrow?"

"Not as of yet."

The softball captain beamed, "You want to meet me in New York?"

"New York?!" Rachel voiced with wide eyes.

Quinn giggled as she nodded, "Yeah… I feel like watching a Broadway show… And seeing as we couldn't go to Cali this week I was wondering if you'd be up to flying to New York tomorrow and spend the weekend together… I'll even let you choose the Broadway show this time."

Rachel squealed, "You know I'd never say no to a trip to New York, baby."

"Yes I know… So I'll organize you a flight from Columbus tomorrow morning? I'll e-mail you the itinerary," Quinn voiced.

"Okay… But I want to pay for the tickets," Rachel stated seriously.

"Rach…" the blonde started but Rachel cut her off, "No, Luce… Please."

Quinn knew she wasn't going to win, so nodded, "Okay, baby. I'll let you go back to our friends, say hi from me."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I will… They're going to be so jealous when I tell them I'm going to be in New York City tomorrow," the brunette voiced excitedly.

Quinn chuckled, "I love you, Rach. Have a good night."

"You too… And I love you, Lucy," Rachel expressed as they both discounted the line.

The blonde then placed her phone in her clutch bag as she continued to walk through the campus, making it to Hayley's dorm room and entering. Spotting Jazmine lying on her bed with her laptop on her lap, "Sorry to interrupt."

The ginger haired girl looked up and shook her head, "It's okay."

"I just needed to grab my bag… It was nice meeting you," Quinn smiled as she walked over to Hayley's study desk and slipped out a piece of paper, finding a pen and starting to write.

"Are you leaving?" Jazmine asked.

Quinn looked up and nodded, "Yeah," the blonde expressed as she looked back to the paper and continued writing. Once the softball captain was finished she folded the note in half and wrote Hayley's name on the top, then placed it against Hayley's pillow. The blonde saying one last goodbye to Jazmine then slipped out of the room.

* * *

Quinn waited at the gate as people started to make their way off the plane, spotting Rachel as she came out. Rachel beamed as she spotted her girlfriend, walking over to the blonde and leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you," Quinn said as she reached down and took her girlfriends bag and entwined her other hand with the brunettes. "And by the way, that dress looks lovely on you," the blonde stated as she spotting Rachel in a lovely Prada dress that Katherine must of picked while they were in Rodeo Drive.

Rachel beamed, "Well this time I was more prepared then last time and was able to dress up, New York style."

Quinn chuckled as they continued through the airport terminal; as they got outside Quinn walked over to the private driver she managed to get at the last minute, Rachel beaming when she spotted whom it was, "Kate!"

The red haired women beamed when she spotted the petite brunette, "Rachel, it's so good to see you. I've been meaning to get in contact with you and thank you for the Wicked tickets you sent to my husband and I… We had a wonderful time together."

Rachel scrunched up her face a little confused, while Quinn spoke up for the brunette, "Yes, Rach insisted on buying you the tickets as an extra thank you for taking us around New York while we were here last." Rachel looked over at her girlfriend as she squeezed on her hand, knowing that the blonde must have brought the tickets and signed them in Rachel's name.

"You're welcome, Kate. I'm glad you enjoyed them," Rachel smiled.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "So I've organized for us to finally have that picnic in Central Park for lunch."

The brunette beamed and placed a peck on her girlfriend's cheek. Kate opening the backseat door for the couple. "Let's go on another adventure through New York City, love," Quinn smiled.

Rachel beamed and nodded, "Definitely not our last one, though."

Quinn shook her head as she watched her girlfriend slip into the car, "Definitely not our last," she whispered out with a smile as she too slipped in.

* * *

At the same time Rachel flew in to New York City, Hayley walked into her dorm room, looking around to find Quinn, but her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in last night, she spotted a piece of paper that was addressed to her laying against her bed. The brunette walking over and opening up the folded piece of paper, reading the contents on the page.

_Dear Hayley,_

_Please don't be upset that I've left, I couldn't face saying goodbye to you because we both know this isn't goodbye. This is a new beginning for you, you're flying out of your cage and you're ready for new adventures. I will always be here for you, as I know you will always be there for me. I'll forever cherish our time we've already spent together, and I look forward to new and different moments that are to come in the future. You're the best friend I've always wanted._

_Go be that Dove that's flown out her cage, love you always,_

_Lucy._

Hayley choked on her tears that begun to fall as she sat on her bed, looking down at the tattoo on her foot, then looking back at the paper and rereading the letter that her best friend wrote… She signed it Lucy… Hayley smiled and nodded… She can see it now… She's not Quinn to her anymore… Her best friend is Lucy.

* * *

_Hayley's gone… Tears… I'm really going to miss her being around all the time._


	49. Chapter 49

_Just want to give a shout out to all the people continuing to read, and for those who have just recently come across the story and are up to date. Thank you for the favorites, alerts and reviews, I appreciate you all._

_Also, I got a guest review under __**bdpt**__, if you're still reading the story I'd love to ask you a couple questions on the information you gave me. So if you have an FF account could you leave me a PM, if you don't, I have a twitter account under the name __**Dani_Jones04**__, if you could contact me through that, that would be great. Hope to hear back from you._

_Another thank you to my wonderful Beta, __**Comegetit**__._

_Now… It's time for the girls to get back to school._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 49:**

There was a knock on the Berry's front door and then the door sung open, "It's me," Quinn called out as she held onto a tray of coffees and then walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Rachel walked through the hall and spotted her girlfriend, looking her up and down, "Wow you look perfect," the brunette expressed as she walked up and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Quinn smiling as she pulled out, "Well get use to it because that's what you will be seeing me wear most of the time," the softball captain expressed, the blonde being dressed in her Cheerios uniform.

"Though I'm quite upset that summer vacation is over, I'm more than okay to see you in that uniform… And I don't think I'll ever get use to it," Rachel voiced with a smile on her face.

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend and then picked up a coffee cup out of the tray, "Coffee, love?"

Rachel beamed and nodded taking the coffee from the blondes hands, "You don't just look perfect, you are perfect," the brunette expressed as she took a sip of the coffee, moaning out when the liquid went down her throat.

Quinn chuckling at her girlfriend as she started to walk to the kitchen spotting LeRoy and Hiram inside, "Coffee for my favorite Berry men," Quinn smiled as she walked over and placed the two coffees in front of Rachel's fathers.

LeRoy looked at the blonde and smiled as he shook his head, "We both know that is a lie, Sweetie."

Hiram chuckling and nodded, "No one can beat Michael… And thank you for the coffee, Honey."

Quinn smiled, "Well you two created my gorgeous girlfriend… So that's hard to compete with… Even if you are Michael," the blonde chuckled.

LeRoy looked at the blonde, "You're being way too nice to us," playfully narrowing his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," the softball captain chuckled.

Hiram shook he's head, "You're still not allowed to sleepover… But nice try," the Berry men laughed.

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend, who just discarded the cardboard tray in the recycling bin. Quinn smiling as she sipped on her coffee she brought herself. "You know… You're missing out on the opportunity to spend some quality time with your daughter and her girlfriend by continuing this facade," Rachel expressed with a smile.

"Sweetie… Your father and I came up with these rules when you were little… We may not have foreseen that you would end up with a girl so you two won't be getting pregnant but even though that's ruled out, we don't want to change what we originally agreed on because you're not with a boy… Plus, you're luckily that both of us love and trust Steve and Judy and accept their rules they have in place and let you two have your sleepovers together," LeRoy stated, Hiram nodding with a smile on his face backing up his husband.

Both Quinn and Rachel turned and smiled at each other, then Quinn turned to the Berry men, "I actually really didn't want anything."

"Oh…" LeRoy trailed off, "Well then… How are you, Sweetie… And thank you for the coffee… Will you being doing this every morning? Because I wouldn't be against that."

The group of four laughed, Quinn shrugged, "Well when Rach is here… But you may be already off to work, so Hiram would be getting the coffee." Hiram smiled and nodded, while LeRoy's face frowned. "But I'm good… I actually have a surprise for Rach," Quinn stated as she turned to her girlfriend.

"What?!" Rachel stated seriously.

"I may have received a new set of wheels yesterday… Just in time for the start of school," Quinn beamed.

"You got your car?!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Go get your bag and we'll head to school."

"Shouldn't we finish our coffees first, I don't want to spill any in your new car," Rachel stated seriously.

The softball captain chuckled, "Rach, it's just a car… It's fine, go grab your bag."

The brunette smiled and nodded and walked out of the kitchen to go retrieve her things. Quinn watched her leave and then turned back to the Berry men who were both just staring at her, "What?" Quinn asked then wiped her mouth, "Do I have coffee around my mouth?"

The two men shook their heads. "Nothing, Dear," LeRoy stated, Hiram just smiled and nodded.

Quinn's eyebrows turned down in confusion but before she could say anything Rachel came down the stairs with her bag. The brunette walking over to her girlfriend and handing her bag over; Quinn chuckling when she took the bag. "What? You always insist on taking my bag… Just because I didn't wait for you to offer… Should I have waited?" Rachel smiled out.

The blonde shook her head, "No… I'll always offer to take your bag… You don't need to wait for me to ask… Saves me the effort to even ask," the softball player smiled out.

Rachel beamed and nodded, then turned to her fathers, "Have a lovely day… I… I think I'm staying at Lucy's tonight," the brunette voiced.

The fathers laughed and nodded. "So you're also not asking for your parents permission anymore?" Hiram voiced.

"Oh… I… Sorry… May I please stay at Lucy's house tonight?" Rachel asked.

"It's a school night, Rach," LeRoy stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"You haven't used that excuse before," Rachel frowned.

Hiram turned to his husband, "What do you say, Honey?"

LeRoy chuckled and nodded, the two men turning back to their daughter. "Only joking, Sweetie… Of course you can stay… But next time don't just assume… Even though we'll most likely say yes we still like to be asked for permission," LeRoy expressed.

Rachel beamed and nodded, walking over to the two and placing a kiss on both their cheeks, "Enjoy your day and I'll see you tomorrow," the brunette stated.

Hiram and LeRoy nodded saying goodbye to their daughter, Quinn then walked over to the Berry men and placed kisses on their cheeks, "Have a good day." Both the men saying their goodbyes to the blonde, as the teenage couple were walking out the door, LeRoy yelled out to them, "Quinn…Sweetie… I want you to come around for dinner tomorrow."

Quinn smiled as she got to the door, "Okay… I can do that for you… Bye," the blonde yelled back as she exited the house with her girlfriend, Rachel beaming when she looked at the black Audi R8. "It's black," Rachel beamed as she turned around, "I thought you were going to go with the gray… Not silver but not black?"

The softball player shook her head, "No, I prefer the black… Do you like it?"

Rachel turned and smiled, "Can I drive it?"

The blonde started to laugh as she moved her keys that were in her hand to the brunette, "Here."

The brunette went wide-eyed, "I was only joking."

Quinn shrugged, "And I'm not… Do you want to drive it to school?"

Rachel started to shake her head, "Oh… No… It's okay. People will just assume that this is my car if I drive it into the parking lot."

The blonde again shrugged, "And I care?"

The brunette smiled, "You wouldn't…" Rachel trailed off as she walked up to her girlfriend and took the keys. "Wait… I want you to do one thing before I let you drive us to school," Quinn stated with a smile.

Rachel beamed, she already knew what that was so she leant up and kissed her girlfriend; as she leaned back she whispered out an, "I love you." Quinn chuckled and nodded, "Okay… I'm ready when you are."

The brunette turned around and clicked the button on the key to open up the doors, opening the boot of the car so Quinn could place her bag inside. As the couple got inside Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Can we drive with the top down?"

Quinn started to shake her head, "Not for the first day… I don't want everyone to stare for too long and I'm going to guess with the top down, they will."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Okay," the brunette stated as she turned on the car and started driving to school.

* * *

Rachel parked Quinn's car and turned to her girlfriend, "Thank you," the brunette expressed as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, then slipping the keys to the softball captain.

The couple stepped out of the car, and Quinn locked it, there were a few people hanging around the parking lot and spotting the couple hopping out of the car, a couple of them started to whisper to each other, but either Rachel or Quinn cared. They met each other at the rear of the car to grab their bags then they entwined their hands together as they started to walk to their school building.

On the way both Quinn and Rachel received some hellos from people they knew, most of them obviously Quinn's friends but all of them knowing Rachel.

As they walked through the halls they spotted Sue Sylvester at the blonde's locker, Quinn turned and looked at her girlfriend, "Well this can't be good."

Rachel frowned, "I think I'll leave you two alone, give her less ammunition for comebacks… I'll see you in Calculus?"

The softball captain smiled and nodded, watching Rachel turn the other way to head to her locker, Quinn then turned back around and walked up to her cheerleading coach. "About time, Nicole Kidman…" Sue trailed off, Quinn rolled her eyes and waited for her cheerleading coach to continue, "You're the new cheerleading captain so I need to go over a few things with you… Already spoken to Figgins and he's kindly agreed for you to have your first class of the day off… No I did not blackmail him to agree to it… So my office now, Q… There is a captain's manual for you to sign your life away in…" Sue voiced as she turned to leave.

Quinn was a bit stunned by what she just heard but before Sue walked away from her, the blonde pulled herself back together, "Coach?"

Sue spun around while Quinn walked up to her, "I'd like to kindly refuse your offer to place me as captain."

The cheerleading coach narrowed her eyes, "It's not an offer."

"Well whether it is or isn't I can't agree to it, I'm already the captain of the softball team," before Quinn could elaborate the blonde was cut off by the angry cheerleading coach, "You're what… No, I won't allow it… You can turn down Dana Fairbanks and be the captain of a team that actually wins Nationals titles year after year… I do believe that the mediocre team you're on hasn't even been to the finals let alone won a championship," Sue stated seriously.

Quinn bit the inside of her lip to calm herself down and then looked up at her cheerleading coach, "Softball means more to me than cheerleading, Coach… So whether I win or lose I'm still going to be the captain of the team. So I'm sorry, but I can't be the Cheerios captain."

Sue huffed and then turned to leave, Quinn watched her leave and was surprised that Sue just let her off like that… It seemed too easy.

The cheerleading coach stormed down the hall, pushing a freshman's books out of his hands, rounding the corner and spotting Santana. She walked up to the Latina and stared her down, Santana looked up and waited for her coach to speak to her. "You're the captain of the Cheerios and the first thing I want you to do as captain is tell Quinn Fabray she's off the team," Sue stated seriously, the blonde didn't wait for a reply she turned and walked away, again hitting the books out of the boy she just recently victimized.

* * *

That afternoon Quinn was down at the athlete field; she just did some laps with Brittany, who was now on her way to the locker rooms to have a shower and head home for the day. "Quinn!" was yelled out from the opposite side of the tracks, the blonde turning around and spotting her softball coach jogging up to her.

"Hey," Quinn smiled, as Sarah got closer.

"You ready for the tryout tomorrow?" the brunette asked her captain.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I've even brought a clipboard."

Sarah laughed, "Don't forget some paper and a pen." Quinn laughed and nodded. "I also came here to ask your opinion on where you think Brittany would be best placed."

"I think she'd be a really good first baser… She's a good catcher, she's tall enough and she's flexible, which will help her stretch for the close calls… Plus we need to replace Erin and I think Britt is perfect for the spot," Quinn voiced.

Sarah nodded and smiled, "I knew I picked the right person… I was thinking the same… Okay, I'll leave you to it… It looks like someone wants to talk to you," the brunette trailed of as she looked over Quinn's shoulder and spotted a blonde boy she hadn't seen before, Quinn turned around and looked at the boy, who she also hadn't seen before. The blonde turning to her coach and saying goodbye then turning back to the boy, "Hey."

The boy with blonde hair stepped up to the girl and shyly smiled, "Hey, I'm Sam… I heard you're looking for me… You're Quinn right?"

Quinn scrunched up her face, having no idea who this boy was and how he knew her name, "Yeah I'm Quinn."

Sam nodded, "I saw you running… You have a great technique… You're also a cheerleader right?"

The softball captain just nodded… Who the hell was this guy? Quinn then felt a pair of eyes on her so turned her head and saw Puck near the bleachers, the boy sporting a smirk and was obviously trying not to laugh. Quinn rolled her eyes… _I'll get him back for this_.

"So what do you say?" Sam asked timidly. Quinn shook herself out of her daze and refocused on the boy, "What did you say?"

"Oh… I was just saying how I'm new here and I got told that you we offering to take me around Lima."

_Fuck you Puck_, Quinn thought to herself. "Ummm… Sam, I just met you… I never offered that."

Sam frowned, "You're the cheerleader the guy who plays on the football team said had the hots for me… I thought maybe we could hang out."

_Fuck you Puck_, Quinn again thought. "Who told you that?"

"I can't remember his name… But he does have a mohawk," Sam shrugged.

Meanwhile, near one side of the bleachers Puck was bursting out in laughter when he heard his Jew Princess walk up to him, "Hello Noah… What are you laughing about?"

Puck turned and smirked, "Totally just told the new dude that Quinn's into him… Check him out… He's starting to struggle," the mohawk boy stated as he turned and started laughing.

Rachel pushed the boy in the shoulder… Hard. "Ow… Babe… What was that for?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "That's not nice… You shouldn't pick on the new kid… Quinn was that person last year."

"Yeah well I wanted to bang Q when she first came here… I ain't touching the dude that introduced himself as Sam I Am," Puck stated seriously.

Again Rachel pushed him… Hard. "Ow… For a little Jew Princess you can push a person really hard… And these muscle can take a hit or two."

"I'll do it again," Rachel said with a smirk.

Puck just smiled down at his fellow Jew, the two then turned to watch the blondes in the middle of the field, "He looks like he's about to pee himself," Puck stated as he burst out laughing again.

Rachel just shook her head, "I'm going to intervene," the brunette voiced as she started to walk to where the blondes were.

"What you gonna do?" Puck asked.

The brunette turned and smirked, "I'm about to let the boy know that Lucy is taken," Rachel stated and then turned and started running.

"Quinn… Baby!" Rachel yelled as she ran closer to the two blondes, Quinn swirled around and spotted her girlfriend, the softball captain beaming. Quinn expected the brunette to stop running but Rachel kept at it… Getting closer and closer, until she jumped into her girlfriends arms… Thank God for Cheerios training. Quinn grabbed onto her girlfriend who wrapped her legs around her waist and leant down and smacked their lips together. Quinn moaning out when Rachel slipped her tongue into her mouth.

As they separated Rachel leaned her forehead against her girlfriend, Quinn releasing her hold around the brunette's waist and placed her feet back on the ground, "What was that for?" Quinn breathed out.

"I missed you is all," Rachel smiled.

"I saw you an hour ago, baby," the blonde stated.

The brunette shrugged and then turned to the blonde boy, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Rachel stated, Quinn wanted to burst out laughing, she saw right through that… Rachel didn't mean that at all.

Sam just stood there silent, he didn't know what to do or say, he kept looking at Quinn and Rachel, opening and closing his mouth… He kind of looked like a fish… He's lips were big enough. The softball captain wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and then looked at the boy, "This is the person I was talking about… Rachel this is Sam… Sam this is Rachel… I was just about to tell you she was my girlfriend," the blonde stated… Poor guy.

The blonde boy just started to nod. "You must be new," Rachel stated with a beaming smile, putting out her hand for the boy to shake. Sam was still flabbergasted but managed to reach out and shake her hand, coughing and getting some oxygen back in his lungs and saliva back in his mouth, "Nice to met you both… I… I better go," Sam stated as he said a quite goodbye and turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Sam," Rachel expressed as she turned to her girlfriend, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Did you seriously have to do that?" Quinn stated with a smile on her face.

Rachel giggled and shrugged, "I wanted to show him that you were mine… I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

The blonde nodding seriously, "Well I think you managed perfectly fine… Also… He has no chance… Not just because he's a male… But because I do have this hot little brunette that I love very much."

The brunette nodded proudly. The couple turned away from each other when they heard Puck bursting out in laughter again and started to clap, "That went better than I ever thought it would," the mohawk boy yelled out, continuing to laugh.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and fully released herself out of her girlfriends embrace. "You are so dead, Puckerman!" Quinn yelled, turning to her girlfriend, "If Puck goes missing… It wasn't me," the blonde stated as she turned and bolted towards the mohawked boy, Rachel laughing as she watched her girlfriend go. Puck going wide eyed when he saw the blonde coming after him and turned around and took off running… Shit.

Unbeknownst to Quinn, Rachel or Puck was that a certain Latina was on the opposite side of the bleachers and watched the whole interaction that took place… She shook her head and turned to leave… What was she going to do?


	50. Chapter 50

_There will be a AN at the end of the chapter explaining some of my reasons for something I did in this chapter, I just didn't want to give anything away if I placed it at the start._

_Also, as it's chapter 50 I wanted to take the time to personally thank each person who has ever given me a review, those are:_

_**Ad3n, **__**anun4getablerose**__**,**_ _**bayleegitt02**__**, bdpt,**__** Callie1121,**_ _**CarmellaD'Winter, CarolineSC,**__** caseyrn12, Chris674241, **__**croque,**__**DameonCain, DarkBlueMint,**__** EAnIL, EbOnY998, esinger, fireman12468, **__**glee-fanatic1408,**_ _**ichigo111981**__**, **__**Koukou-sei tantei**__**,**__** LionAgron, Maggie's Love, mander5000,**_ _**mixtapesandcellmates**__**,**_ _**mythic-lionheart**__**, **__**passionatelysimple**__**, rcass4, redroseangel27,**__** RUMad, **__**SalGersGirl**__**, **__**stephlorhaze**__**, texican, TheOreoBrit,**__** tked, **__**UltimateSk8erXD**__**, w1cked,**_ _**xxDark Angel Babyxx**__**, **__**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx**__**. **__All of the people who have reviewed under a guest, thank you also._

_And last but not least, thank you to my Beta, who makes my life so much easier, __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 50:**

Quinn and Rachel walked through the door of the choir room; it was their first Glee Club for the new school year; spotting most of their friends already inside, the couple going over and joining in on the conversations until Mr. Schue stepped inside, "Welcome back, guys," Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. Everyone turned around and said their hellos and then went to their seats.

"Where's San?" Brittany whispered out, wondering where the Latina was. It's not like the two have spoken or hung out for a while, but she still cared immensely for Santana so of course she asked the question.

Mr. Schue heard the tall blonde and nodded, "I've got some bad news, guys."

Everyone stared at him, "Both Santana and Finn have decided to not be in the Glee Club this year."

"What?!" Quinn voiced surprised, shaking her head because she thought the Latina would have confided in her about it, just because Santana's been distant to her doesn't mean she thought one of her best friends wouldn't tell her something like this. Yes, Santana continues to make excuses to hang out with her outside of school, but it was the second week of school and they have had classes and Cheerios practice together… There were many opportunities to tell her.

Mr. Schue turned to look at Quinn and nodded, "Santana has her personal reasons that she didn't want to talk to me about… But guys you need to get Finn back into the Club… Not just because we're now two players down but the only reason he dropped out was he thought he wasn't welcomed here and doesn't have any friends… You all need to apologize to him."

"Apologize…" Puck trailed off. "The dude is the one that's feeling that way… He should grow some balls and tell us all… I hung out with his fat ass over the summer break… We're bros."

There were some chuckles throughout the choir room. "I actually agree with Puck, Mr. Schue," Kurt voiced, "Over the summer break Finn and his mother moved in with myself and my dad… As you know our parents have been dating… But if Finn has a problem he should have spoken to all of us about it… And quite frankly we don't need him to win."

Mr. Schue went wide-eyed, "This is what I'm talking about, you guys aren't giving him any credit for his singing voice… He doesn't feel like he's needed."

"Just because Finn hasn't been getting any solos or duets with myself, doesn't mean he's not needed, Mr. Schue," Rachel stated seriously.

"And who has ever given me any credit for my Aretha voice, Mr. Schue… All I do is belt out one bit in every song… My singing voice hasn't been recognized either but you don't see me running away from the Club," Mercedes voiced.

Mr. Schue shook his head, "You should all be ashamed of yourself, Finn is a member in our team and we're family… You should talk to him and get him back."

"Well what about Santana… She's our family too but you haven't said anything about getting her back," Brittany stated hurt.

The Glee teacher nodded, "Yes, but Santana's circumstances on leaving was her own personal issues, Finn is feeling like you guys don't like him and want him on the team."

"Like Puck said, he needs to grow up," Tina expressed, majority of the Glee Club nodding with her, besides Quinn who just sat next to Rachel not voicing her opinion on this topic.

Again Mr. Schue shook his head, "Look… I think we should give todays lesson a miss… Think about what I said… We're family and if one leaves because they feel like they aren't loved or appreciated we're the ones that need to go and get them," the Glee teacher voiced as he turned to the piano where he placed his things when he walked in and picked them up and walked out of the choir room.

"Am I the only one who believes that Schue only said that because he's got a boner for golden boy Finn?" Puck asked, everyone in the room shook their heads to agree with the mohawk boy… Everyone but Quinn.

* * *

As everyone was starting to head home, seeing as Mr. Schue just dismissed them from their first Glee Club lesson of the school year, Quinn spotted Artie starting to wheel his way out, the blonde walking up to him, "Hey, Artie. Can we chat for a minute?"

Artie turned around and smiled, wheeling back into the room, Quinn turned to her girlfriend who had raised eyebrows, "I'm going to set up a COD session with him," the blonde stated as she leaned down and placed a peck on her girlfriend's lips. As she pulled back the blonde adding, "I'll meet you at my car?"

Rachel nodded and left with her friends. Quinn then turned to Artie who was just near the risers, "Seeing as you're sitting I'll come join you," Quinn smiled, Artie just chuckled and nodded. Quinn grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the wheelchair-bound boy.

"This isn't about a COD session, is it?" Artie asked.

The blonde shook her head, "But if you're free tonight I'll jump on so we can team up if you like… You're so much better than Puck." The two teenagers laughed.

"I can do that… So what's up?" Artie wondered as he folded his hands together in his lap and waited for Quinn.

"Well I tried to find you last week… But it's actually really hard to spot a guy in a wheelchair," Quinn said with a chuckle. Artie smiled and nodded, "Plus I'm not a junior like you."

The softball player nodded, "Anyways… It's about last year… Recording Rachel."

The boy nodded, "You still want me to do it?"

Quinn nodded and she grabbed her bag and pulled out her purse, opening it up and pulling out a check, "Yeah, if possible… And I wanted to give you this for all the hard work you did last year for me."

The blonde handed over the check and Artie looked down at it going wide-eyed, "Q… I can't take that," Artie said handing it back.

Quinn shook her head and lifted up her hand in a 'stop' gesture, "Take it… You deserve it… I'm sure that's enough to cover what you did for me last year."

Artie shook his head, "I think you placed in one too many zeros… Did you mean five hundred?"

The blonde smiled and shook her head, "No… I meant what I gave you… Five thousand… The hours you spent working on each song Rach sung, filtering out all the unnecessary bits… You earned that."

"Um… Q… I didn't do it for the money," Artie voiced.

Quinn nodded, "I know… Just please take it."

Artie reached over and grasped the blonde's hand giving it a squeeze, "Thank you," he voiced sincerely.

The blonde stood up and smiled, "So you're fine with continuing to do it?"

The boy nodded as the two started to make their way out of the choir room, "When are you going to tell Rachel?"

Quinn looked down and shrugged, "Haven't thought about it yet… When the time is right, I'll surprise her."

Artie just nodded, the boy pushing his way along the hallway, Quinn walking next to him, "So you up for Black Ops or Modern Warfare tonight…" the boy trailed off.

Quinn chuckled as she started to interact with one of her Glee Club friends.

* * *

Later that night Quinn just had dinner with the family, she walked into her room and laid on her bed grabbing her phone and scrolling through her favorites, picking number two on the list. The blonde waiting for the person to answer on the other line, "Hey Luce, right on time for our phone date," Hayley voiced as she picked up.

Quinn chuckled at her best friend, "You seriously love calling me that… Don't you?"

Hayley laughed as she laid down on her bed, "Yeah… So get use to it."

The blonde nodded, "So how was your day?"

"Same as always… Still meeting new people… Workload is ridiculous and cheerleading practice is just as bad as it was with Sue," Hayley voiced. "What about yours? How was your first Glee Club this year… What song did Rach sing?" the brunette chuckled.

The softball captain smiled, "She actually didn't sing."

"What?!" Hayley voiced shocked. "Why not?"

"Because Mr. Schue went off at us all and dismissed the class before Rachel could," Quinn expressed.

"Ooohhhh… Gossip! Tell me everything," Hayley asked.

Quinn laughed and then filled the brunette in on what happened during Glee Club.

"Fucking golden boy… Mr. Schue wouldn't have done that for anyone else… And what the fuck is with San? Have you spoken to her?" Hayley voiced after Quinn filled her in on what happened.

Quinn chuckling, "Puck said the same thing… And no… She didn't even tell me she was quitting Glee Club," the blonde stated, you could tell by the sound in her voice she was upset.

"You okay?" Hayley softly asked, hearing the sadness in the blonde's voice.

"Yeah… I just… She's really starting to get to me… I don't know what I can do," Quinn voiced.

"You can't do anything… She's the one with the problems, Luce… You know she hasn't spoken to me since I left… I've tried calling her a few times but she won't pick up."

The softball captain shook her head, "I don't know when she's gonna come around."

"Well it took you two years to get your crap together," Hayley chuckled, "No matter what… Be there for her, Luce… Deep down she still wants us both to stick around… And it must be hard for her not to be speaking to B," Hayley expressed seriously.

"Yeah, I know… I won't," Quinn said.

"I know you won't… Okay, on the other topic… Tell me what you're going to say to Finn to get his ass back in Glee?" Hayley stated with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"How do you know that I'm going to talk to Finn?" Quinn stated.

Hayley laughed, "Seriously? Mr. Schue went on a rant about all of you guys being a family and when a family member walks away it's your responsibly to pull them back… Must of hit close to home for you? And you didn't voice your own opinion… You always stand up for what you believe… The only reason you wouldn't say what you believed is if you also agreed with Schue."

The blonde smiled… Her best friend actually got her. "Well yes… I did agree with him."

The brunette chuckled, "Knew it! So tell me what you're going to say to Finn?"

* * *

Finn was walking out of the school making his way to his truck in the parking lot and spotted Quinn leaning up against it. The tall boy made his way over, "Quinn?"

Quinn looked up from her phone and smiled, "Hey Finn."

The boy scrunched up his face, the two hardly have spoken so he was quite confused to why she was here. "I thought we could talk… Before I have to get to Cheerio practice," Quinn voiced seeing the constipated confused face on Finn. The boy still sporting a very baffled look so Quinn thought to continue, "About you and Glee Club."

Realization darned on the tall boy and he nodded as he dropped his athletic bag next to his truck, "I didn't think anyone would come and talk to me about quitting."

The blonde turned to the boy and shook her head, "You should come back," Quinn softly expressed.

Finn looked down at the blonde as his eyebrows creased, "You don't mean that… It's not like we are friends."

Quinn nodded, "With valid reasons, Finn… We have nothing in common and you cheated on my best friend with my girlfriend."

The boy stared at her, "Rachel wasn't your girlfriend when I kissed her."

The softball player shrugged, "Still doesn't mean I don't think you're an idiot for doing it," Quinn honestly said. "You took advantage of a girl who was struggling to be noticed by someone," Quinn shook her head, "I should have punched you in the face for that… Even though I wasn't her girlfriend she was still my best friend."

Finn nodded, "I regret it, okay… I didn't mean to hurt anyone… Why do you think I didn't try anything else with Rachel."

"Because you really didn't like her… All you liked was the attention she was giving you… And plus… After Rachel told me you and her kissed she realized that she truly wasn't into you," Quinn stated seriously. Finn didn't say anything so Quinn knew she was right… No wonder she never took the time to talk to the boy.

"I didn't come here to argue… I really think you should come back to Glee," Quinn voiced.

"Why do you want me back?" Finn wondered.

"Because everyone has a place in Glee," Quinn voiced.

"I don't," Finn stated. "I can't dance… And I hardly get to sing anymore… So what's the point?"

The blonde shook her head, "Look Finn… Just because you're not the quarterback in the Glee Club doesn't mean you're not a valuable member."

"There's a quarterback in Glee?" Finn asked confused.

Quinn tried not to roll her eyes, "What I'm saying is you're use to being the star of the football team… But you're not in Glee and you can't handle it."

"Of course I can deal with it," Finn said, as he's voice started to rise.

"No you can't… Otherwise you'd still be in the Club. Glee is about teamwork… Just because you're not in the spotlight like others doesn't mean you should quit because of it. Just like football… You need players out on the field to protect you and players to throw to; otherwise the quarterback would be screwed. So do your part in Glee and accept the fact that you're not our quarterback," Quinn voiced.

Finn just stood there and nodded, "I'll think about it."

The blonde nodded and gave the tall boy a small smile, "Okay, good… Now I gotta go, I've got Cheerio practice."

The boy nodded and said a quite goodbye as he watched Quinn leave.

* * *

After Cheerio practice, Quinn grabbed her drink bottle and was just about to make her way to the locker room to grab her things to head home, "Q?" Santana voiced just behind the blonde.

Quinn turned to the Latina and walked up to her, "Yeah?"

Santana looked around to make sure everyone else was on their way to the locker room before she spoke up… She wasn't looking forward to how this conversation was about to go. The Latina took a breath in and out and then stared at her best friend, "You're off the team," Santana stated with a straight face.

The blonde went wide eyed, "What?! Why? You can't be serious?"

"I am… You've gotten sloppy," Santana lied.

Quinn just shook her head, "I'm one of the best members on the team… And you know it."

Santana just shook her head, "As captain I have to make decisions for the team and you're not good enough to be a Cheerio anymore… So return your uniform tomorrow."

The softball captain stared at her best friend, "San… What's going on? I'm your best friend."

The Latina felt a prang of guilt but held herself together, "I'm looking out for the team, Q… Just like any captain would."

Quinn shook her head as anger started to course through her body, "You're looking out for yourself… Did Coach make you do this?"

Santana looked away and in that second Quinn knew she was right, "What did she tell you?"

The Latina looked up as sadness filled her eyes, "It's you or me, Q… And I need this."

The blonde just shook her head, "Don't do this, San."

Santana started to shake her head, "I have to."

"No you don't… You don't need this, San… Stop being scared."

"I need this, Q… You don't understand," Santana voiced sadly.

Quinn just shook her head, "You know what… Fine," the blonde said as anger started to be heard. "But before I go I just want to let you know that this hole your digging yourself into, is going to get so big that you won't be able to climb out of it without a helping hand… And right now you're pushing all those people who will be willing to pull you out of the hole, away… Soon you're going to realize that being up the top and having no true friends around is lonely as hell," Quinn said as she took a breath, she looked at Santana who had tears in her eyes. The blonde stepped closer and pulled her in a hug, "I'll always be there to pull you out… And when the time comes when I do it… I promise to not say 'I told you so'," Quinn voiced softly; the blonde pulling back and immediately turning away from Santana and walking away.

"Q?" Santana voiced softly.

"You'll have my uniform tomorrow morning," Quinn said, not turning around and facing Santana but continuing to walk to the locker room.

* * *

That night Quinn laid in her bed, Rachel walked in with two mugs filled with tea. The brunette moved to the bed and handed one of the mugs to her girlfriend, the softball captain turning to the brunette and giving her a small smile, "Thanks."

Rachel sadly nodded as she got comfy next to her girlfriend, "I'm sorry, baby."

Quinn shook her head, "It's not your fault, Rach."

"I know… I just don't like seeing you upset," Rachel expressed, the brunette took a sip of her tea and then placed the mug on the bedside table so she could lean her head on the blonde's shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist.

"I guess you're not going to be seeing me in my Cheerio uniform anymore," Quinn voiced.

"That doesn't bother me, baby," Rachel whispered out.

"I should have done something else… I should have stood up for myself and told her she couldn't drop me from the squad… I can't believe she won," Quinn expressed sadly.

"We both know that you let her win, Lucy," the brunette said as she looked up at her girlfriend, brown eyes connecting with sad, warm, hazel ones.

"She needed to win," the blonde voiced.

Rachel nodded as she leaned up and placed an innocent kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "I know."

* * *

_I tried something new in this chapter, in regard to Finn that is. This has nothing to do with Cory's passing, this chapter was actually already written before he passed. I see both Cory and Finn as two different people as I'm sure the rest of you see as well. I hope you didn't mind that I didn't hate on Finn (well maybe I did a little bit), I know quite a few of the Faberry fics that I've read do… I did it in I Feel Pretty When You're Around, but I think it was right for this chapter and story. That being said I still might throw hate to giant fetus face in later chapters… It just might not come from Quinn._

_My Beta left a little note after reading my chapter and the AN and I thought to just leave it in: __**I agree, from Beta.**_


End file.
